<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Na rozstaju — kiedy herosi wybierają drogi by Bellatrix3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028555">Na rozstaju — kiedy herosi wybierają drogi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrix3/pseuds/Bellatrix3'>Bellatrix3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>121,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrix3/pseuds/Bellatrix3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Zakonu Feniksa — Harry zaczyna rozumieć, że musi podjąć kilka poważnych decyzji co do swojego życia; przychodzi czas, żeby się określić i zdecydować, jakie kto ma priorytety.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cienie chodzą po umyśle, nie po ścianach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dotyk jego magii zawsze był lepki i mdły, przypominał duszącą mgiełkę perfum rozpyloną po gabinecie, przy której ciężko było myśleć, ciężko było nawet oddychać, wywoływał migrenę wżerającą się w umysł jak jego zaklęcie, sprawiał, że coś ciężkiego podchodziło pod gardło, a żołądek burzył się jak eliksir bulgoczący w kociołku, z premedytacją pozostawiony na silnym ogniu. Cała ta Legilimencja przypominała mu grzebanie kijem w mrowisku, a fakt kto znajduje się po drugiej stronie różdżki, wcale nie pomagał mu się skupić na odparciu ataku - a atak był silny, był potężny jak pięść lądująca na wrażliwym żołądku, jakby jego adwersarz próbował go złamać, zagiąć, roztrzaskać jak kawałek szkła, jak szybę okienną i bolesny, gryzący, przeszywający jego głowę jak materiałową, ćwiczebną kukłę do pojedynków.</p>
<p>Tajemnice wywlekane na światło dzienne z chłodną bezwzględnością, które wywoływały drżenie jego ciała, rozpalały pragnienie ucieczki, wspomnienia przesuwające się przed jego oczami jak obrazy oglądane w kalejdoskopie, zdarzenia, o których sam wolałby raczej zapomnieć, bolesne, kompromitujące, ciężkie do przeżycia po raz kolejny i kolejny, i kolejny.</p>
<p>Magia wycofała się, nim zebrał się w sobie i choćby postarał się ją odepchnąć.</p>
<p>— Nie starasz się! — warknął wściekły głos gdzieś nad jego głową, karmiąc silną migrenę połykającą jego skroń, pulsującą w czaszce jak łzy; blizna na jego czole płonęła żywym ogniem - czuł się tak, jakby przykładano mu do niej rozżarzone do białości żelazo. — Nie próbujesz nawet mnie odepchnąć, nie robisz <em>nic</em>, aby przerwać atak, aby go zablokować, odeprzeć. — Mdłości potężne jak magia kłębiąca się w pomieszczeniu; zanurzył palce w gęstym dywanie, wtulając w niego pulsujące rwącym bólem czoło, nie starając się nawet otworzyć oczu, a co dopiero podnieść się z ziemi. — Przyjmujesz mnie, można powiedzieć, z <em>otwartymi ramionami</em> i zamiast stosować się do moich poleceń, czekasz, aż ci odpuszczę. Jesteś leniwy i bezczelny, i marnujesz mój cenny czas.</p>
<p>Harry, oddychając głęboko, przytulił piekące czoło do wnętrza dłoni; na liniach papilarnych zostały plamy krwi.</p>
<p>— Nie wiesz nawet jakie to piekące uczucie — powiedział cicho, kiedy warczący na niego czarodziej zrobił pauzę na zaczerpnięcie oddechu; zmusił się do uniesienia powiek i spojrzał w czarne oczy górującego nad nim mężczyzny, którego wzrok przeszywał go wściekłą pogardą — kiedy ktoś brodzi w twojej głowie jak w bagnie.</p>
<p>Nie pamiętał, ile razy już leżał na tym dywanie, ile razy wdychał unoszący się z niego mdły zapach starości, znał jego fakturę samym dotykiem, mógłby liczyć włókna na jego powierzchni, mógłby prześledzić każde wgniecenie utrwalone przez jego własne ciało; widział w jego strukturze zapadające się odciski własnych dłoni. Wdychał powoli nieliczne, przerzedzone obłoczki kurzu, starając się uspokoić swoje szalejące, kołaczące o mostek serce.</p>
<p>— Wstawaj z ziemi, Potter — zrugał go Snape, fukając na niego jak na nieposłusznego, domowego kota - będąc przy nim, Harry czasami czuł się tak, jak w domu Dursleyów - odczłowieczony — wstawaj mówię! Nie będziesz się wylegiwał, wałkujemy Oklumencję już tak długo, że nawet skrzat domowy załapałby o co chodzi. Nawet nie próbujesz ze mną walczyć, poddajesz się, zanim jeszcze podniosę różdżkę!</p>
<p>Uśmiechnął się ponuro; całkiem przyjemnie było leżeć na tym miękkim dywanie - było to o wiele lepsze, niż stanie naprzeciw unoszącego różdżkę Snape'a ze świadomością, że nie może odeprzeć jego ataku jednym, celnym zaklęciem tarczy, zanim ten w ogóle uderzy. Snape nie zbombarduje go swoją magią, póki nie podniesie się z ziemi - to jedno stało się pewne.</p>
<p>Harry bardzo szybko nauczył się umywać ręce, jeśli nadarzyła się sposobność, trwać bez końca i obserwować, szukać ucieczki w prostych czynach, w lekkich słowach, za które nie zostanie zbesztany, ukarany, wytarmoszony za kołnierz. Już w wieku kilku lat odrobił lekcję o tym, że trzeba milczeć, kiedy należy i nie odzywać się nieproszonym, że żeby zaznać chwili beztroski, najpierw trzeba się podporządkować, stłumić podejrzenia, pielęgnować po cichu własne plany. Dopiero pod osłoną nocy, gdy Dursleyowie chrapali głośno w swojej wielkiej sypialni, bądź też ciepłymi, letnimi wieczorami, gdy chłonęli obraz wyświetlany z telewizyjnego, szklanego ekranu, mógł rozluźnić mięśnie, wymknąć się do ogrodu, zniknąć pośród zadbanych rabatek ciotki i wdychać życie pełnymi płucami.</p>
<p>— Może w gruncie rzeczy — powiedział cicho Harry, krzywiąc się szyderczo — jestem masochistą.</p>
<p>I nawet mógłby w to uwierzyć. Snape - wuj Vernon. Zaklęcie - cios łokciem. <em>Leń</em> - <em>darmozjad</em>. Obojętność klejąca się do niego jak pajęcza sieć wyskubana gołymi palcami z kątów komórki pod schodami.</p>
<p>Snape prychnął, popędzając go gestem różdżki.</p>
<p>— Uwierz mi: nie jesteś masochistą, Potter — warczał, mrużąc na niego oczy — i wydaje mi się, że kazałem ci wstać.</p>
<p>Właśnie, wstawaj, Potter, ty okropny darmozjadzie. Jesteś stratą miejsca. Jesteś stratą czasu.</p>
<p>Harry był w gruncie rzeczy cierpliwy - uczył się tej wewnętrznej dyscypliny za każdym razem na nowo, każdego, dłużącego się dnia w domu swojego wujostwa. Podniósł się - ostrożnie: najpierw na kolana, badając siłę swoich mięśni, upewniając się, że kręcenie w głowie już ustało, potem starając się złapać pion: jedna noga, druga. Powoli, żeby nie utracić stabilności, wstał z miękkiego dywanu, jakby upewniał się, że potrafi utrzymać się o własnych siłach. Snape obserwował go spod zwężonych oczu - zawsze go obserwuje - jak nieznośnego pasożyta. Sposób, w jaki na niego patrzy, trochę przypomina wuja Vernona (<em>jesteś obrzydliwą stratą miejsca, bezwartościowy bachorze</em>).</p>
<p>Kiedy Snape uniósł różdżkę, Harry rozpaczliwie starał się o tym nie myśleć.</p>
<p><em>Niebieskie oczy wuja Vernona ciskają wstrętem, a dziewięcioletni, milczący Harry stara się nie wchodzić mu w paradę i udawać, że nie istnieje. Rosły, pulchny mężczyzna przechodzi przez salon i zauważa zielone oczy obserwujące go z kuchni; jego twarz jest czerwona, zalana - Harry'emu głośno dudni serce, podpity wuj Vernon przeraża go bardziej, niż potwory spod łóżka, w które powoli przestaje wierzyć. Dziewięcioletni Harry zaczyna rozumieć, że potwory nie mieszkają pod materacami łóżek - chodzą po świecie, wmieszane w tłum, marszczą się z odrazą w schludnych ścianach zadbanych domów wyposażonych w gustowne ogródki, popijają z pękatych butelek mocny spirytus, a stróżki śliny ściekają im niechlujnie z kącików ust. „Ty!" </em>—<em> warczy na niego wuj; jego niebieskie, świńskie oczka są małe i wyłupiaste i patrzą na niego tym przyćmionym alkoholem wzrokiem, który Harry nauczył się rozpoznawać już od najmłodszych lat. Teraz przygryza wnętrze policzka i marzy o tym, aby zapaść się pod ziemię. </em>—<em> „Wykradasz się? Ty głupi darmozjadzie, kto pozwolił ci wyjść z komórki?" </em>—<em> Głos wuja jest nieco bełkotliwy; Harry się go boi - dobrze wie, że nie powinien starać się tłumaczyć, że tylko pogorszy tym swoją sytuację. Bo co oznacza, że chciało mu się pić, że wyszedł po szklankę wody, że chciał zaraz wrócić pod swoje bezpieczne schody, ukryć się, zniknąć, rozpłynąć się, przy wuju Vernonie i jego wierze w swoją bezsprzeczną nieomylność?</em></p>
<p>Harry próbował walczyć, starał się, napierał na obłapiającą go magię, odganiał sprzed oczu pulchną, zalaną twarz wuja i jego wyłupiaste oczy, ale Snape, nie wiedzieć czemu, trzymał się tego wspomnienia mocno, nie szukał kolejnych, przyczajony gdzieś w jego umyśle, robił to, co potrafił najlepiej - obserwował. Umysł Harry'ego wyrywał się, szarpał, rzucał - nie chciał, żeby Snape to oglądał, czuł się, jakby obserwowały go czujne, bezlitosne oczy, przed którymi nie sposób się ukryć, czuł się jak robak pod mikroskopem; fala wstydu zalała go jak tsunami.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kiedy wuj rusza niespecjalnie stabilnym krokiem w jego kierunku, Harry wychodzi zza wyspy kuchennej i cofa się za salonową kanapę - dobrze wie, że w czterech ścianach kuchni miałby ograniczone pole ucieczki. Nie spuszcza wzroku z czerwonej jak piwonia twarzy wuja, choć jego dłonie drżą, a oddech przyspiesza.</em>
</p>
<p>Szarpnął się mocniej - trochę jak zwierzę zapędzone w kozi róg - ale magia, której nie znał i nie rozumiał, unieruchomiła go, zbywając jego marne próby wyrwania się z pęt zaklęcia. Harry miał ochotę wyć, widząc pod powiekami pedantycznie uporządkowany salon zalany ciemnością, słysząc chrapliwy oddech mężczyzny, o którego istnieniu chciałby zapomnieć.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wuj prycha wściekle, opluwając się przy tym spektakularnie.</em>
</p>
<p>—<em> Chodź no tutaj, ty... </em>—<em> charczy, patrząc na niego rozbieganym spojrzeniem.</em></p>
<p><em>Nie podejd</em><em>ę, wujku, nie chcę, nie podejdę. </em>—<em> Panika przytłacza głowę dziewięciolatka kulącego bezradnie ramiona. Oparcie kanapy jest stabilne pod jego palcami i Harry chwyta się go, kręcąc rozpaczliwie głową; w jego oczach nie ma łez - już dawno nauczył się, że łzy są czymś niedozwolonym i teraz przełyka je dzielnie, zaciskając mocno dłonie na oparciu sofy i śledzi tor kroków przemieszczającego się chwiejnie mężczyzny.</em></p>
<p>—<em> Jesteś obrzydliwą stratą miejsca, bezwartościowy bachorze </em>— <em>syczy jego wuj, a Harry mu wierzy.</em></p>
<p>Zaklęcie cofnęło się, nim Harry'emu udało się je zdjąć. Harry nigdy nie ufał ludziom, nie pokładał w nich swojej wiary i teraz, patrząc z poziomu podłogi w czarne, nieprzeniknione oczy Snape'a, zerknął krótko na czubek wycelowanej w jego pierś różdżki. W zielonych oczach nie było strachu, który zżerał umysł tamtego dziecka ze wspomnień. Harry nie był już tamtym dzieckiem. W jego spojrzeniu było miejsce jedynie na chłodną pogardę - i Harry wiedział, że to jedynie mechanizm obronny, który przywdziewa jak rękawiczki, ale <em>Snape</em> nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Skąd miałby wiedzieć? No, skąd?</p>
<p>Kiedy Harry spojrzał na ciężkie półki, na których w ciasnych rzędach poukładane były mrugające pustką fiolki do eliksirów, zauważył w ich odbiciu własną twarz. Była blada, ale nieugięta; patrząc w oczy majaczące do niego z gładkiego szkła, widział jedynie pożerający go chłód i zastanawiał się, dlaczego szklana powłoka nie pokryła się jeszcze szronem.</p>
<p>Czuł, że Snape obserwował go, kiedy wstawał, czuł jego oczy leżące na skórze jego twarzy jak cień rzucany przez wysokie regały. Harry zwrócił wzrok ku starszemu czarodziejowi i ujrzał na jego twarzy gniew - żyła na skroni o ziemistym zabarwieniu pulsowała niemal bliźniaczo do czerwonych policzków wuja Vernona. Harry wygładził szatę, która pofałdowała się to tu, to tam, myśląc, że w gruncie rzeczy to bez znaczenia, w jaki sposób się prezentuje - w znoszonych ciuchach po Dudleyu nauczył się omijać wzrokiem lustra, spuszczać wzrok, kiedy przechodził obok nich, odwracać oczy, gdy przypadkowo napotkał w nich swoje oblicze.</p>
<p>Harry stanął przed milczącym Snape'em i czekał na słowa pogardy. Myślał, że to jest pewnie ta chwila, w której Snape wreszcie go stąd wyrzuci. Może powie mu za moment, że ma umysł jak sucha, wyżęta gąbka - jest beznadziejnym przypadkiem? Może powie mu, że jest słabym głupcem z sercem leżącym przed nim jak na dłoni? Może powie mu, że jest imbecylem, który nie potrafi pojąć prostych zasad magii? Niektóre słowa powtarzane w kółko stają się oczekiwane i nie są żadnym zaskoczeniem.</p>
<p>Tyle że Snape nic nie powiedział. I to w gruncie rzeczy było najcięższe do zniesienia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedy Snape wykpił go po raz pierwszy, Harry miał jedenaście lat. Siedział w tłocznej sali do eliksirów, zapisując skrupulatnie słowa płynące poprzez audytorium, obawiając się uronić którąś z informacji, chłonąc wiedzę jak gąbka. Pióro zamaszyście skrobało o pergamin, a palce miał całe w atramencie - jeszcze nie nauczył się dobrze posługiwać kałamarzem i pozostawiał na zapisanych ciasno stronach notesu kłębiącą się nić granatowych odcisków linii papilarnych.</p>
<p>Głos Snape'a był miękki - tak różny od chropowatego, nieprzyjemnego głosu wuja Vernona. „Ach, tak" — zamruczał, patrząc na niego, jakby widział duszę kłębiącą się w jego ciele i Harry zrozumiał, że Snape się na nim poznał, że zrozumiał, że jest bezużyteczny, marny i nie tak nieskazitelny, za jakiego próbował uchodzić, wtapiając się w tłumy roześmianych twarzy i sprośnych dowcipów. Snape tylko spojrzał i już wiedział, że Harry jest <em>inny</em>; („<em>dziwadło</em>" — szeptał gdzieś w jego głowie głos ciotki Petunii). — „Harry Potter. Nasza nowa znakomitość" — powiedział cicho, patrząc mu w oczy, a Harry miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Nie wiercił się pod tym spojrzeniem, już dawno nauczył się, jak wytrwać zniewagę w milczeniu i z godnością. Jak patrzeć pogardzie prosto w oczy. Jak nie ugiąć się pod ciężarem rzucanej mu w twarz wzgardy. Wiedział, co powiedzieć, żeby nie dać satysfakcji agresorowi. I choć zrozumiał, że sam fakt, że przybył do szkoły magii, aby nauczyć się nowych technik, nowych zagadnień, nowego życia, nie sprawił, że stał się kimś lepszym, głos mu się nie zachwiał, a podbródek nie opadł.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Myślisz, że nie wyciągnę z tego konsekwencji? — zapytał kiedyś wuj Vernon, a jego głos ociekał wzburzeniem.</p>
<p>Harry miał sześć lat i nauczył się, że za niedociągnięcia trzeba płacić surową cenę.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mając dziesięć lat, nauczył się, że polecenia wypełnia się ze strachu, nie z przekonania. I że ból może sprawiać, że ludzie potulnieją. Obserwował bandę swojego kuzyna, lejącą bezlitośnie jakiegoś chłopca będącego na oko w jego wieku. Siedział pośród gałęzi drzew, wysoko w górze, ukryty za kurtyną zielonych, szeleszczących liści i patrzył jak czarne, ciężkie podeszwy raz po raz przydeptują drobne palce, kopią siniejące obojczyki, włażą pomiędzy żebra bez cienia litości. To ciekawe, jak okrutne potrafią być dzieci.</p>
<p>Na drzewie było bezpiecznie - tak, jak w jego komórce pod schodami. Może trochę niewygodnie, odrobinę za ciasno, ale banda jego kuzyna tutaj go nie wytropi, a nawet jeśli, to nie da rady wspiąć się za nim po gałęziach - ci chłopcy są na to za mało sprawni, poruszają się bez zręczności, bez zwinności. Silni są tylko w pięściach - Harry wiedział o tym doskonale i kiedy tylko był w stanie, schodził ich pięściom z drogi. Nauczył się omijać kłody rzucane pod jego stopy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape był bardziej potężny od niego - Harry nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. I Harry wiedział, że przed silniejszym usuwa się z drogi, że silniejszego się nie irytuje, że silniejszemu przyznaje się zawsze rację. Jednak nie potrafił odegnać pogardy, która przykleiła się do jego umysłu i nie dawała się stłumić.</p>
<p>Czarna szata sunęła za Snape'em jak welon, kiedy przechadzał się przed nim, zgrzytając zębami i Harry myślał, że przypomina tym trochę sępa czającego się nad padliną, wirującego wokół gnijącego mięsa kierowany jak drapieżnik falą zapachu.</p>
<p><em>Przestań już </em>— chciałby wykrzyczeć — <em>przestań, nie widzisz, że jestem wyczerpany?</em> — Jednak nic nie mówił, wodząc wzrokiem za przemieszczającym się powolnym krokiem Snape'em. Snape nie miał powodu, aby go wysłuchać, tak jak wuj Vernon nie miał powodu, aby mieć cierpliwość dla jego marnych tłumaczeń, że to nie on, tylko przeciąg rozbił figurkę stojącą na parapecie w oknie („<em>nie masz w sobie za grosz szacunku</em>" — jazgotała skrzeczącym głosem ciotka Petunia i Harry wiedział, że Snape nigdy nie omieszkał mu o tej prawdzie przypominać).</p>
<p>— Dlaczego to dla ciebie tak trudne do przyswojenia? — zapytał Snape, wykrzywiając paskudnie chude usta; zatrzymał się i zmierzył go nieprzychylnym wzrokiem. Łopot tej smoliście czarnej peleryny, kiedy ta plątała się wokół kostek, wzbijała się na porywach przeciągu i nieruchomiała, przypominał mu czasem szarpaną wiatrem szalejącym pomiędzy nagimi nagrobkami, zwiewną szatę Voldemorta. Był rozdrażniony - Harry mógł to wyraźnie wyłapać z jego głosu.</p>
<p>Blizna go piekła, paliła żywym ogniem. Harry przymknął oczy i udawał, że nic mu nie jest. Zdawało mu się, że głowa pęka mu na pół, ale prędzej by odgryzł sobie język, niż przyznał się do tego na głos - nawet przed samym sobą.</p>
<p>— Dlaczego nic nie mówisz? — pokręcił głową Snape, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego bladawej twarzy. — Zawsze jesteś tak wyszczekany, <em>Potter</em>. Czym, uświadom mnie, różnią się te zajęcia od codziennych, uczelnianych ćwiczeń, że przychodząc tutaj, przestajesz się odzywać?</p>
<p>Harry nie do końca wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć. Nawet ciotka Petunia nie rzucała mu w twarz jego własnym nazwiskiem jak pogardą, tylko stojący przed nim czarodziej potrafił zbrukać w ten sposób nazwisko jego ojca. „<em>Potter</em>" brzmiące jak przekleństwo. „<em>Potter</em>" brzmiące jak prześmiewka. Snape jednak - zdaje się - wcale nie oczekiwał po nim najmniejszego odzewu, bo ciągnął swoją tyradę dalej:</p>
<p>— Zachowujesz się, <em>Potter</em>, jakbym lada moment miał cię kopnąć. Obserwujesz mnie, jakbyś był przekonany, że jeśli choćby na moment stracisz mnie z oczu, przycisnę ci różdżkę do karku. Widzę, jak śledzisz każdy mój ruch, jakbyś się upewniał, że nie cisnę w ciebie niczym ponad zaklęciem: „<em>Legilimens</em>".</p>
<p>Harry automatycznie się spiął, słysząc wychodzącą z ust Snape'a inkantację, samemu ganiąc się za to w myślach. Snape to zauważył - to nie ulega wątpliwości. Niewiele reakcji, gestów czy słów wypowiedzianych szeptem uszłoby uwadze Mistrza Eliksirów.</p>
<p>Czarne oczy patrzyły na niego z góry, ale Harry nie spuszczał wzroku. Snape nazywał to arogancją. Nazywał zbytnią pewnością siebie i odnoszeniem się do ludzi z lekceważeniem. Nie wiedział, że to instynkt samozachowawczy. Reakcja obronna, która już nieraz pozwoliła mu wywinąć się spod pajęczyny gniewu wuja Vernona. Jedna z zasad przetrwania. <em>Obserwuj, zanim zostaniesz ugodzony, a może starczy ci czasu na unik.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osiemdziesiąt kilogramów żywej wagi — można było rzec, spoglądając na wuja Vernona — chroniczna otyłość — zawyrokowałby każdy dietetyk, a Harry dziękował opaczności za taki stan rzeczy. Dziękował za każdym razem, kiedy zdążył umknąć, nim zalana, nadęta twarz zastąpiła mu drogę. Kiedy przyprawiony procentami wuj seplenił w jego stronę serię krzywdzących epitetów, Harry często znajdował się już poza zasięgiem twardych, wujowskich pięści. Wiedział, że lepiej dmuchać na zimne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedy miał jedenaście lat, a Hagrid obiecał mu inne, ciekawsze, przyjemniejsze życie, Harry nie zawahał się, kiedy przestąpił za nim przez próg. Wstał i wyszedł - i wiedział, że pójdzie gdziekolwiek, byle dalej od swojej tak zwanej <em>rodziny</em>. Nie był naiwny - przemknęło mu przez myśl, że ten obcy człowiek może kłamać, że może mieć wobec niego jak najgorsze intencje, że może żywić do niego jakieś dziwne urazy, na które Harry nic by nie mógł poradzić, a mimo to podążył za nim w świat.</p>
<p>Pomyślał, że jeśli ten olbrzymi, dziwaczny człowiek go uprowadzi, to trudno. Najwyżej zdechnie gdzieś w jakimś dole. I tak zawsze traktowano go gorzej niż psa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dolores Umbridge poprawiła krzyczący różem beret i włożyła mu do ręki krwawe pióro. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy trzymał go w dłoni, nie pierwszy raz opuścił go na przygotowany, rozłożony przed nim pergamin. Słowa pisał mechanicznie - znał je na pamięć, mógłby je kreślić bez patrzenia.</p>
<p>Wierzch jego dłoni zdobiły ostre, krwawe nacięcia, które naprawdę bolały, piekły i krzyczały o jego uwagę, ale Harry nawet nie drgnął, jakby nie dostrzegał wyrządzanej mu krzywdy.</p>
<p>Zauważył zniecierpliwiony grymas wieńczący twarz okutej w purpurowy róż czarownicy i w głębi duszy uśmiechnął się tak, jak uśmiechałaby się kobra, wpijająca rząd jadowych kłów w gorącą, pulsującą szyję. Celebrował to zwycięstwo jedynie we własnym umyśle, nie dając po sobie niczego poznać, ale to wystarczało. Zgrzytające bez triumfu zęby Umbridge były dla niego satysfakcjonującym wynagrodzeniem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To żadne zaskoczenie, że Snape zauważył. Zorientował się jako pierwszy i to jeszcze zanim ponownie wtargnął do jego głowy, a jego magia zabrzęczała Harry'emu w uszach jak rój pszczół kotłujących się w tłumnym ulu. „<em>Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw</em>" błyszczało na wierzchu jego dłoni jak diamentowe drobiny, a Harry nie cofnął dłoni, udając, że nie zorientował się, na co Mistrz Eliksirów tak naprawdę spoglądał. Kontemplował obojętnym wzrokiem ścianę, licząc niespiesznie przeciągłe rysy znaczące ciemny kamień i czekał, aż kolejne zaklęcie bezwzględnie naruszające jego prywatność rzuci go na kolana.</p>
<p>— Powiedziałeś komuś o tym? — odezwał się cicho Snape i - nie wiedzieć czemu - opuścił różdżkę.</p>
<p>— O czym? — zapytał w odpowiedzi Harry, będąc dumnym z obojętności tlącej się w jego umyśle, kiedy obracał głowę, aby spojrzeć Snape'owi w oczy. Zdobył się nawet na uniesienie brwi i wytrzymał jego spojrzenie, które przytłaczało go z siłą śnieżnej lawiny.</p>
<p>Snape obracał w dłoni różdżkę, szelest palców przesuwających się po drewnie był dziwnie drażniący. Ból był już przeszłością, nawet jeśli miał się jeszcze powtórzyć. Teraz zostawił za sobą w spadku jedynie lekkie mrowienie sunące wierzchem jego sinej dłoni. Blizny odcinały się białymi, cienkimi języczkami, doskonale widoczne, jeśli spojrzeć pod odpowiednim kątem. Harry wiedział, że nie zejdą - w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych spędzał zdecydowanie zbyt wiele godzin, gdy znajdował lukę w codziennym planie („przerwy w życiorysie" — jak określiłaby to Hermiona), zanim odszukał odpowiednią pozycję, a potem spędził czas na podliczaniu godzin straconych na szlabanach w gabinecie Umbridge. Równanie to dało mu z grubsza spodziewany wynik.</p>
<p>— Dlaczego uważasz — odezwał się powoli Snape, zbliżając się do niego i Harry musiał walczyć usilnie z chęcią ucieczki — że stoisz sam przeciw całemu światu?</p>
<p>Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może nie spróbować temu zaprzeczyć. Snape pokręcił głową, jakby doskonale wiedział, o czym myśli. I Harry nie zaprzeczył - chociaż kusiło go, chociaż <em>chciał</em> - i pewnie powinien.</p>
<p>— Chyba mi pan nie powie, że to właśnie <em>pan</em> stoi wraz ze mną? — zaszydził Harry, dochodząc do wniosku, że cała ta Oklumencja jest tylko stratą czasu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dzień później Minerwa McGonagall nakrzyczała na Dolores Umbridge, że w stosunku do <em>jej</em> uczniów wymaga od Wielkiej Inkwizytor należytego ładu i zdyscyplinowania.</p>
<p>Harry starał się nie patrzeć na przyczajonego na skrzyżowaniu korytarzy, skrytego w głębokich cieniach, spoglądającego na to wszystko spod kurtyny wpadających na powieki włosów Severusa Snape'a.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>W swoich snach znowu przeżywał śmierć Cedrika Diggory'ego.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedy Snape uniósł różdżkę, Harry zacisnął zęby i wbił sobie paznokcie we wnętrza dłoni. Nienawidził tego słowa, tych czterech, okropnych sylab. Nienawidził chyba jeszcze bardziej od dwóch słów i sylab sześciu - co było dla niego nieoczekiwaną konkluzją.</p>
<p>
  <em>Szare oczy Cedrika patrzą na niego przez ciemny cmentarz otulony we mgle, a jego usta śmieją się jak dziecku, które otrzymało nieoczekiwany, miły prezent.</em>
</p>
<p>—<em> Harry, to Świstoklik! </em>—<em> woła; jego głos brzęczy rozbawieniem. </em>—<em> Puchar - to był Świstoklik!</em></p>
<p><em>Harry krzyczy, drze się,</em> <em>woła, żeby ten durny chłopak się wynosił - jego blizna płonie, z oczu toczą się łzy, a Cedrik odwraca się ku niemu z niepokojem - uśmiech spełza z jego przystojnej, młodzieńczej twarzy, brwi są zmarszczone.</em></p>
<p>—<em> Harry, co ci jest? </em>—<em> W jego głos zakrada się strach, tony, hektolitry strachu płyną do Harry'ego przez przestrzeń między nimi. </em>—<em> Co się dzieje?</em></p>
<p><em>Harry nie ma siły</em> <em>wstać z chłodnej ziemi i przeklina na czym świat stoi, woła do starszego znajomego, żeby stąd znikał i to jak najszybciej, bez zastanowienia, ale ten stoi na środku cmentarza - żywe, namacalne wcielenie naiwności.</em></p>
<p><em>Voldemort się</em> <em>zbliża - Harry czuje to bardzo wyraźnie; przyciska dłoń do pękającej, zalewającej mu twarz krwią blizny i ignoruje rozrywający, nieznośny ból zdający się rozłupywać jego czaszkę na pół, i zdziera sobie gardło imieniem swojego kompana, kiedy ten staje pewnie na nogach i celuje w kogoś własną różdżką pomiędzy nagrobkami (Harry nie znajduje innych słów poza: „ty absurdalny idioto!", które roznoszą się po cmentarzu głuchym, potężnym echem).</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Zaciska powieki i zasłania</em>
  <em> dłonią twarz, żeby nie widzieć, ale to nie zatrzymuje zielonej poświaty, która przedziera się przez zamknięte oczy. To, co wyrywa się z jego piersi, nie jest już krzykiem - to głośny, rozdzierający, złamany lament, który toczy się wokół niego gromkim echem, toczy się i toczy się, i toczy się, a Harry przyciska dłonie do uszu, aby go już nie słyszeć.</em>
</p>
<p>Kiedy zaklęcie się zerwało, chwilę zajęło Harry'emu zrozumienie, że nie jest wcale na zimnym cmentarzu dzwoniącym echem paru głosów, a w cichym gabinecie, którego nagie ściany milcząco go obserwowały. Snape spoglądał na niego znad wyciągniętej różdżki, a Harry skrzywił się, zastanawiając się, czy bardzo krzyczał - i doszedł do wniosku, że woli tego nie wiedzieć.</p>
<p>Jego gardło piekło.</p>
<p>— Zatracasz się we wspomnieniach, których się boisz. — Snape był wściekły, jego czarne oczy jaśniały jakimś nienaturalnym, niecodziennym szałem, który sprawił, że Harry'emu przewróciło się w żołądku, ale nie spuścił wzroku. — Przeżywasz je jak jakiś melodramatyczny idiota.</p>
<p>Harry spojrzał z rezerwą w tę ziemistą twarz, ścierając wierzchem dłoni lśniące na swoim czole kropelki potu. Nie chciał mu mówić, że między Bogiem a prawdą zdaje się, że <em>jest</em> melodramatyczny. I bez dwóch zdań czasami czuje się jak idiota.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>W swoich snach znów marzył o pomieszczeniu, do którego nie mógł się dostać.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Czarne oczy obserwowały go, gdy przechadzał się po pustym korytarzu. Była sobota, w którą większość starszych uczniów zabawiała się w Hogsmeade. Śnieg spadł już w październiku, dając najmłodszym uczniom kolosalną satysfakcję, kiedy przewracali się na biały puch, wywijając aniołki wokół zamkowych murów.</p>
<p>Albus Dumbledore - tak się Harry'emu zdawało - był nim zawiedziony. Nie rozmawiał z nim, nie pozdrawiał go, kiedy mijał go w rozpędzie, zajęty ważniejszymi sprawami - w ogóle zdawał się nie spoglądać w jego kierunku, a kiedy już to czynił, robił to bardzo niechętnie.</p>
<p>„<em>Nikt cię nie chce</em>" — prychał do niego kobiecy, zawistny głos, a Harry zastanawiał się, od kiedy to ciotka Petunia zamieszkała w jego głowie.</p>
<p>Podczas gdy dyrektor najwyraźniej stracił zainteresowanie jego osobą, Snape nagle wykazywał co do Harry'ego stosunkowo niepokojący głód wiedzy.</p>
<p>— Snape — warczał Harry, czując ogarniający jego ciało niepokój, odkładając podręcznik do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią na zimny, ceglany parapet — nie mogę się skupić, kiedy tak mnie obserwujesz — zarzucał, ale kiedy odwracał się, by odszukać jego czarnooki, przenikliwy wzrok, nigdzie nie potrafił go dostrzec, jakby Snape wtapiał się w mury jak poltergeist.</p>
<p>— Nie jesteś stratą miejsca — wyszeptał mu kiedyś w tył głowy podczas ćwiczeń z Eliksirów, kiedy Harry, pochylony nad swoim kociołkiem, sprawdzał, czy ta nijaka, brunatna breja bulgocząca mu przed nosem ma chociaż właściwy zapach, a Harry drgnął tak gwałtownie, że aż strącił z blatu swój miedziany kociołek, zalewając szczeliny w popękanej posadce, a gęsta papka popłynęła w nich, jak woda przez rozgałęzienia rzeki. — <em>Potter!</em> — warknął Snape, wychodząc zza jego pleców i celując różdżką w przewrócony kociołek, sprawił, że rozlany, niedokończony eliksir wyparował jak za mrugnięciem powieką. — Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru!</p>
<p>Później Harry zaczął podejrzewać, że ten nikły szept, rozwiewający mu włosy jedynie sobie wyobraził - bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć tą niezachwianą pewność w ściszonym, gładkim jak hartowane szkło głosie Snape'a?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Wbijam ci Oklumencję do głowy już tak długo — pieklił się Snape, kiedy zamykali się w jego cichym, spokojnym gabinecie i blokowali drzwi zaklęciem — a ty <em>nadal</em> nie jesteś w stanie jej w sobie przyswoić!</p>
<p>Przecierał ręką piekącą bliznę, patrząc ponuro w kierunku gabinetowych drzwi, marząc o tym, aby znajdować się teraz po ich drugiej stronie.</p>
<p>— Wiem, że mieszam panu w głowie — przyznawał Harry, nie potrafiąc się zdobyć choćby na nutkę skruchy — i marnuję pański cenny czas.</p>
<p>Snape oddychał głęboko, jakby próbował pohamować gniew.</p>
<p>— Potter, ja rozumiem, że to twardy orzech do zgryzienia, ale <em>musisz</em> nauczyć się chronić swój umysł.</p>
<p>Harry spoglądał na niego z rezygnacją i kręcił głową.</p>
<p>— Dlaczego? — pytał. — Dlaczego to takie ważne?</p>
<p>Snape przecierał palcami skronie, jakby zmuszał swój umysł do skupienia myśli.</p>
<p>— Bo choć Czarny Pan jeszcze nie zrozumiał, na jak wiele może sobie pozwolić, mając wolny dostęp do twojego umysłu, w ostateczności odkryje, jak silne jest wasze połączenie - a kiedy już je dostrzeże i zrozumie korzyści, które z niego płyną, zacznie je badać. A ty, <em>Potter</em> — cedził powoli Snape, wskazując na niego chaotycznym gestem dłoni — z całą tą burzą w umyśle i sercem wzdętym od zżerających cię emocji, będziesz niezwykle łatwym celem.</p>
<p>Harry bał się w takich chwilach - ale nie Voldemorta, a samego siebie. Samego siebie, bo wizja, jaką kreował przed nim Snape, nie odrzucała go tak mocno, jak powinna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Potrzebny nam nauczyciel. <em>Odpowiedni</em> nauczyciel — powiedziała Hermiona pewnego burzowego wieczora, wpatrując się w granatowe niebo przykryte szczelnie gęstymi chmurami, a uderzenie błyskawicy rozświetliło białym jak kość blaskiem jej zdeterminowaną twarz; Harry przez moment łudził się jeszcze, że to nie <em>jego</em> miała na myśli.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Któregoś wieczora, kiedy już Snape wpuścił go do gabinetu i zaryglował za nim drzwi, czarne oczy obrzuciły go chłodnym spojrzeniem i Harry poczuł, jak zimny dreszcz przebiega mu w górę i w dół kręgosłupa pod ciężarem tego wzroku.</p>
<p>Jednak Snape, zamiast go przekląć - czego Harry podświadomie oczekiwał - wskazał podbródkiem na wierzch jego dłoni.</p>
<p>— Jak twoja ręka? — zapytał sucho, tonem świadczącym o tym, że zasadniczo, nic go to nie obchodzi.</p>
<p>Harry jeszcze długo po tym zastanawiał się, po co Snape zadał sobie w ogóle ten trud, aby <em>zapytać</em>.</p>
<p>— To nie tak — odparł cicho Harry, chcąc nie chcąc - uśmiechając się ponuro — żeby jakaś różowa, podobna do ropuchy lafirynda była w stanie mnie skrzywdzić.</p>
<p>Snape skinął głową, jakby akceptował taką odpowiedź i wyciągnął różdżkę, rzucając zaklęcie, jakby pytanie wcale nie padło.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedy Harry wpadł do Myślodsiewni Snape'a, Albusa Dumbledore'a już dawno nie było w Hogwarcie. Nie było także Minerwy McGonagall i Harry wiedział, że byli to jedyni dorośli, którzy mogliby wstawić się za nim z potrzebą wyperswadowania Snape'owi jego podjętej w afekcie decyzji. Wiedział, że nie może pójść do nikogo innego, wiedział też, że szukając wokół siebie czarodzieja do roli pośrednika pomiędzy nim a Snape'em zachowuje się jak gówniarz, za którego jego Mistrz Eliksirów go uważa.</p>
<p>Było lekko po ciszy nocnej, środek tygodnia, kiedy wreszcie podjął decyzję i wymknął się z nietłumnie zapełnionego Pokoju Wspólnego, i przemknął na palcach przez zalane ciemnością korytarze, wsłuchując się w oddechy zasypiających, sportretowanych na obrazach, wiekowych czarodziejów. Schody prowadzące do lochów dłużyły się pod jego podeszwami, jakby było ich więcej, niż zazwyczaj, jakby ktoś spłatał głupiego figla i dwukrotnie pomnożył ich ilość. Kiedy pukał do kwater Severusa Snape'a był cały skostniały - nie z zimna, ale ze strachu. Obawiał się, że Snape go wyrzuci, odeśle, oznajmi, że nie ma miejsca na podejmowanie straconych szans i rozwiązywanie przegranych spraw.</p>
<p>Drzwi uchyliły się po krótkim czasie niemal bezszelestnie, a czarne oczy, które zza nich wyjrzały, zdawały się rozkładać go na czynniki pierwsze, na związki, na pierwiastki i Harry zaczął się wiercić pod przenikliwością tego spojrzenia, czując niepewność klejącą się do jego ciała jak plaster na otarcia.</p>
<p>— Wiem, że spieprzyłem sprawę — przyznał cicho Harry, a choć układając w głowie tę rozmowę, nie zamierzał być aż tak bezpośredni, rozchwiane nerwy sprawiły, że zaczął mówić prosto z mostu — ale proszę mi dać jeszcze jedną szansę.</p>
<p>Snape spoglądał na niego długo - ich oczy spotkały się w ciemnym korytarzu, nad lodowatą podłogą, z ciszą czterech ścian wiszącą wokół nich jak w próżni.</p>
<p>Harry był gotowy na to, że Snape zatrzaśnie mu drzwi przed nosem, w głębi duszy podejrzewał, że to nieuchronne, że to musi nastąpić, on jest w końcu niczym więcej, niż stratą miejsca, niczym więcej, niż stratą czasu. Z góry uważał to za przegraną sprawę: bo dlaczego Snape miałby przyjąć go z powrotem, skoro zawiódł - i to na wszystkich frontach? Dlaczego po tym, jak wepchnął swój nos w sprawy, które go nie dotyczyły, Snape miałby chcieć, żeby znowu wdzierał się z butami do jego gabinetu? Dlaczego miałby chcieć użerać się z kimś takim jak on?</p>
<p>„<em>Jesteś dla wszystkich jedynie rozczarowaniem</em>" — szeptała do niego ciotka Petunia, a Harry miał ochotę zamachnąć się i samemu grzmotnąć się po głowie, żeby ją stamtąd przepędzić.</p>
<p>Harry nie spodziewał się, że Snape wyciągnie ramię przez lukę między drzwiami a futryną i chwytając go za kołnierz szaty, przewlecze go przez próg. Harry - potykając się - usłyszał kliknięcie zamykanych drzwi. Gabinet tonął w ciemności - Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział go bez ani krztyny światła - wyglądał jak senny majak mglący się szyderczo przed jego trawionym bezsennością umysłem.</p>
<p>Harry skupił wreszcie wzrok na Snape'ie, kiedy ten pochylił się nieznacznie nad jego twarzą, krzywiąc się ze swoim standardowym, skwaśniałym grymasem.</p>
<p>— Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, <em>Potter</em>, bo nie będę się powtarzał — warknął Snape, a Harry zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, co powiedział nie tak, że Mistrz Eliksirów z mostu jest cięty na niego jak osa. — <em>Nie jesteś</em> dla nikogo <em>rozczarowaniem</em>. <em>Nie jesteś</em> nim, jasne?</p>
<p>Harry nie potrafił dać wiary w to, że przyszło mu o tym usłyszeć właśnie od Snape'a.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Czy to oznacza, że mogę tu jutro przyjść?</p>
<p>— O osiemnastej, Potter. I ani minuty później, bo ci nie otworzę, zrozumiałeś?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We śnie spoglądał w oczy czerwone jak krew, jak cegła.</p>
<p>„<em>Chyba nie sądzisz, że cię opuszczę?</em>" — mówił mu cichy, zgoła szyderczy głos; zgłoski rozmywały się na języku jak czekolada, dźwięczały jak mowa węży. — „<em>Mój urokliwy Harry</em>" — mówił tak, jakby samymi słowami gładził go po szyi. — „<em>Mój wrażliwy Harry, nie jesteś nawet w połowie tak bardzo samotny, jak ci się wydaje</em>".</p>
<p>W takie noce budził się zlany potem, a jego krzyk umierał, wciśnięty w poduszkę. Wycierał palcami krew spływającą po jego czole i rzucał zaklęcia czyszczące na zabarwioną czerwienią pościel. Blizna pulsowała tak dotkliwie, że nie pozwalała mu zasnąć. Harry wtulał twarz w chłodną, puchową kołdrę, bojąc się zamknąć oczy, choćby i na moment. Leżał na rozkopanym łóżku aż do rana, wsłuchując się w swój miarowy oddech, a potem udawał, że nie widzi spojrzeń Snape'a, śledzących fioletowe cienie rozlewające się pod jego powiekami, jakby te były zapiskami egipskich faraonów.</p>
<p>Innym razem - pomimo desperackich prób oczyszczenia swojego umysłu przed snem - był świadkiem całonocnych męczarni zgotowanych jakimś przypadkowym mugolom.</p>
<p>Voldemort uśmiechał się do niego czarująco, a czerwień jego oczu błyszczała jak rubiny.</p>
<p>„<em>Podoba ci się mój spektakl, Harry?</em>" — pytał z pomrukiem, oblizując łakomym językiem palce zbrukane krwią. — „<em>Jest nad nim specjalna dedykacja dla ciebie</em>".</p>
<p>Zaczął do niego mówić, zaczął organizować krwawe rajdy, pokazując mu dokładnie ich brutalne efekty. Harry nigdy jeszcze nie widział masakr na tak szeroką skalę.</p>
<p>Zrywał się z łóżka, biegł przez zimny parkiet i dopadał łazienki, wyrzucając z siebie cały obiad i całą kolację z poprzedniego dnia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— On już wie — powiedział Snape'owi pewnego wieczora o osiemnastej. I szczerze powiedziawszy, wcale nie chciał znać konsekwencji, jakie mogłyby z tego wyniknąć.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siedział w gabinecie Snape'a pod czujnym wzrokiem gospodarza, to rozluźniając, to zaciskając dłonie na miętoszonej z napięcia szacie.</p>
<p>— Jesteś pewien?</p>
<p>Harry oblizał nerwowo wargi.</p>
<p>— Tak — potwierdził na wydechu i odetchnął kilkukrotnie. — Rozmawiał ze mną. Choć lepszym słowem byłoby... <em>monologował</em>. — Zaczął nerwowo skubać skórki u rąk. — Pierwsze co, to wpadł w samozachwyt, więc nie próbował na tym połączeniu... <em>eksperymentować</em> czy coś. — Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza. — Jak na razie pieprzy coś o tym, że się ze mną n-nie rozstanie — głos mu się lekko złamał, a twarz wykrzywiła w gorzkim grymasie, jakby jej mięśnie w ogóle nie współpracowały z jego wolą. Harry przycisnął palce do szczęki, starając się zatrzymać jej drżenie. — Jestem, <em>na bogów</em>, przerażony — przyznał drżąco — nie wiem, co mam robić.</p>
<p>Snape spoglądał na niego długo, jak stoi na środku jego gabinetu, trzęsąc się jak osika - on, piętnastolatek, który właśnie przyznał się do słabości, który boi się tego, co dzieje się w jego głowie, który jest przerażony implikacjami związanymi z połączeniem, którego nigdy nie chciał, a z którym był zmuszony walczyć - by wreszcie westchnąć i podejść do niego, i szarpnąć mocno jego ciałem, zaplatając dłonie na jego twarzy.</p>
<p>— Opanuj się! — warknął Snape i obnażył zęby, ale Harry - patrząc z nadzieją w jego czarne, nieprzeniknione oczy - dostrzegł coś ponad rozdrażnienie - dostrzegł napięcie znaczące tę ziemistą twarz niczym bruzdy. — Popadanie w panikę tylko wszystko pogorszy — upomniał, krzywiąc się kwaśno, jak na nieudany, studencki eliksir, ale jego dłonie były stabilne i ciepłe; przytrzymały jego szczękające zęby, zanim odgryzł sobie język.</p>
<p>Przez chwilę Snape, trzymając dłoń na jego twarzy, mówił: „pomogę ci" i „poradzimy sobie".</p>
<p>I przez chwilę Harry mu uwierzył.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedy zamknął oczy, nie wiedział, czy woli spoglądać w małe, niebieskawe tęczówki wuja Vernona, czy w czerwonooki jak piekielny ogień wzrok tego, który nazwał siebie Lordem. Jeden z nich był sennym majakiem, drugi nie zawsze i niezupełnie i Harry nie wiedział, co jest gorsze - bo jego wyobraźnia podsuwała mu scenariusze o stokroć bardziej diaboliczne, niż nieokiełznane fantazje Voldemorta były w stanie. Wyobraźnia nie miała granic, wyobraźnia była bezbrzeżna i choć często jej wizje przekraczały bariery logiki, była pułapką tak kunsztowną, że Harry nie raz nabierał się na jej przekręty. Demony jego wyobraźni były tysiąckrotnie bardziej upiorne od realnych, namacalnych lęków. Wyobraźnia mogła być bronią - Voldemort wiedział o tym bardzo dobrze i wiedział, jak sprawnie to wykorzystywać. To, czego najbardziej się boimy, kreowane jest w naszej wyobraźni.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emocje Czarnego Pana wciągały; snuły się, snuły się, snuły się - w podświadomości Harry'ego. Intensywne i rzęsiste kołatały się pod jego czaszką jak skrzydła ważki, jak przebłyski niesamowitych, oszałamiających marzeń, których nie potrafił utożsamić z własnymi pragnieniami. I Harry czuł przynależność do miejsc, których nigdy nie widział i powiązanie z ludźmi, których twarze były dla niego obce.</p>
<p>Czarny Pan miał pragnienia. Harry wciągał głęboko powietrze, jakby próbował ich zasmakować, jakby próbował zwilżyć w nich opuszki palców, tylko na chwilę - aby się z nimi zapoznać. Jego pragnienia były kuszące - jak subtelny zapach piżma, którego kropla dodana do niewielkiego flakonu perfum łagodnie pobudza nawet zatwardziałe serca i Harry, w styczności z nimi, przełykał ciężko ślinę, czując, jak ta z ospałością płynie w dół jego gardła.</p>
<p>Czarny Pan miał i własne słabości - tkwiły w nim, jak w każdym człowieku, a mimo że Harry nie potrafił ich nazwać z imienia, odczuwał je bardzo wyraźnie, a jego dłonie świerzbiły i drżały od nieudolnych prób ujęcia ich w słowa - uwięzieniu ich w tych ścisłych ramach języka.</p>
<p>Jego uśmiech był czymś demonicznym i ponętnym zarazem i Harry'emu drżały wargi, kiedy z niewstrzymaną grozą w oczach, zwierzał się Snape'owi z własnych podejrzeń.</p>
<p>— On mnie kusi — wyznał, a czarne oczy prześwidrowały go uważnym spojrzeniem, jakby samymi źrenicami miały zamiar sięgnąć jego umysłu.</p>
<p>— Boisz się tego, co zrobi, kiedy powiesz mu: „nie", czy tego, że nie będziesz umiał się oprzeć? — spytał cicho, a Harry zasłonił drżące usta dłonią i udał, że to pytanie nigdy nie padło.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Kusi cię, bo widzi potencjał — powiedział mu raz Snape, nie patrząc mu w oczy. — Pytanie: czy uważasz, że to właśnie <em>on</em> jest osobą, przy której ten potencjał najlepiej rozwiniesz?</p>
<p>— To pytanie retoryczne? — zaśmiał się nerwowo Harry, a Snape zwrócił ku niemu wzrok; w czarnych oczach nie było drwiny ani złośliwości.</p>
<p>— To osąd, który sam musisz wydać — odpowiedział cicho i przechylił głowę jak zaintrygowane dziecko, przyglądając się jego twarzy.</p>
<p>Uświadomił mu tym wówczas, że istnieją wybory, w których ma prawo być ogniwem decyzyjnym.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Uczysz ich Obrony? — zdumiał się Snape, zniżając różdżkę, kiedy Harry - niezdarnie, mizernie i bez wprawy - wypchnął go z głowy, zrywając zaklęcie: „<em>Legilimens</em>".</p>
<p>Wzruszył ramionami, pocierając palcami pulsującą tępym bólem bliznę na czole, krzywiąc się kwaśnawo ni to w odpowiedzi, ni to z przemęczenia.</p>
<p>— Inicjatywa Hermiony — sprostował.</p>
<p>Snape obrócił różdżkę w palcach, przyglądając się, jak Harry oddycha głębiej, uspokajając szalejące pod mostkiem serce (przyłożywszy płasko dłoń do klatki piersiowej, czuł postukiwania płynące zdecydowanie zbyt rwącym nurtem).</p>
<p>— Nie lubisz tego — rzekł cicho Snape i nie zabrzmiało to jak pytanie, ale Harry westchnął i odsunął rękę od twarzy (musiał być czerwony jak piwonia i prezentować się dosyć nieokazale - twarz piekła go jak po słonecznym poparzeniu). Spojrzał na Snape'a, a ten potarł w zamyśleniu dolną wargę, marszcząc chude brwi.</p>
<p>— Połowa z nich stawia się po to, żeby oznajmić mi, że jestem podłym kłamcą, a Voldemort wcale nie powrócił, a druga połowa po to, żeby przypatrzeć się mojej bliźnie, jakby moja głowa była pieprzoną dipylońską wazą. Są i tacy, którzy nie przegapiliby okazji do dobrej zabawy, albo tacy, którzy przychodzą na te spotkania tylko po to, żeby <em>potowarzyszyć</em> swoim przyjaciołom, by mieli oni w ich trakcie z kim poplotkować. — Harry zaszurał butem, rozcierając podeszwą przeciągłą rysę znaczącą posadzkę. — Tak więc: nie. Nie lubię tego.</p>
<p>— Dlaczego więc...? — Pytanie zawisło między nimi, mimo że Snape urwał je w połowie.</p>
<p>— Łowię ryby w mętnej wodzie — mruknął Harry, przygryzając wargę — a choć kręcą się w niej płotki, jest pośród nich kilka złotych rybek.</p>
<p>Uniósł wzrok na Snape'a, który patrzył na niego, jakby widział coś więcej ponad skórę nawleczoną na kości i zmarnowany potencjał.</p>
<p>— Budujesz armię — zgadł Snape, jeszcze bardziej ściszając głos; prawie szeptał. — Dla Dumbledore'a? — zastanawiał się, spoglądając mu w oczy.</p>
<p>Harry nie potrafił zbyt długo patrzeć mu w twarz.</p>
<p>— To nie z dyrektorem Voldemort chce walczyć — przyznał cicho.</p>
<p>Podbródek Snape'a przesunął się w górę, jego szata zaszeleściła, gdy zrobił kilka powolnych kroków w jego stronę.</p>
<p>— Czarny Pan cię nie zaatakuje, Potter, jeśli faktycznie stara się ciebie zwerbować.</p>
<p>Harry uśmiechnął się mętnie.</p>
<p>— Nie — pokiwał głową, poprawiając zsuwające mu się z nosa okulary. — Zaatakuje, dopiero wówczas, kiedy się nie zgodzę.</p>
<p>Harry nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości.</p>
<p>Snape odetchnął głęboko, wyglądając, jakby z ostrożnością dobierał odpowiednie słowa.</p>
<p>— Masz za sobą cały Zakon Feniksa — odezwał się cicho, przeciągając poszczególne wyrazy, patrząc na niego spod rzęs wzrokiem nieprzeniknionym jak odmęty oceaniczne — nie zostajesz na tej wojnie w pojedynkę przeciw armii, Potter — podkreślił, a Harry - choć próbował - nie powstrzymał śmiechu, z którego nuty goryczy wyciekały jak gęste krople.</p>
<p>— To <em>Dumbledore</em> ma za sobą Zakon Feniksa, profesorze — roześmiał się bez rozbawienia. — Piętnastoletni adepci Hogwartu nie mają straży ani konwojów. Nie mają towarzyszów broni. Nie mają obstawy.</p>
<p>Snape skrzywił się koszmarnie i pokręcił głową, jakby miał do czynienia z pustogłowym imbecylem.</p>
<p>— Ty chyba nie rozumiesz, Potter — wypluł, pocierając nasadę nosa. — Zakon Feniksa został powołany właśnie w tym celu: żeby za ciebie walczyć.</p>
<p>Harry nie czuł irytacji - był chyba na to zanadto zmęczony. Jego ponure spojrzenie spotkało czarne oczy i zawiesiło się na nich przez krótką chwilę.</p>
<p>— W tym rzecz, profesorze — wzruszył ramionami. — Wszyscy chcą za mnie walczyć. Za mnie, a nie dla mnie. — Zdmuchnął z nosa kilka pojedynczych, przydługich kosmyków wpadających mu na twarz. — Zakon wolałby, żebym został w jego cieniu. Ja sam, Merlin mi świadkiem, wolałbym w tym cieniu ustać — powiedział, wykrzywiając usta — ale Voldemort mi na to nie pozwoli. Nie wyrazi na to zgody, nie będzie tańczył, jak mu Dumbledore zagra i <em>wywlecze mnie</em> z tego cienia - choćby siłą.</p>
<p>I jakie, wobec tego — pomyślał Harry, odwracając głowę — karty może wystawić Zakon Feniksa? Albo i Dumbledore? — zastanawiał się. — Przy Zwierciadle Ain Eingarp nie było Zakonu ani dyrektora. W Komnacie Tajemnic nie było Zakonu ani dyrektora. Na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton nie było Zakonu ani dyrektora.</p>
<p>W bitwie, którą staczał na głębokim poziomie swojego snu, także nie było zakonników. Ani tym bardziej Albusa Dumbledore'a.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Dumbledore cię kocha, głupcze — warknął na niego Snape, obnażając zęby, a choć Harry nie był pewien, co dokładnie ujrzał on chwilę temu w jego umyśle, nie pozwolił rozdrażnieniu przejąć kontroli nad własnymi słowami.</p>
<p>— Dumbledore mnie ignoruje — zauważył, wygładzając szatę na piersi i krzywiąc się, gdy przygniecione, wyraźnie odciskające się w głębokiej czerni pręgi wcale nie znikły.</p>
<p>Z gardła Snape'a wyszedł tak zwierzęcy pomruk, że Harry doszedł do wniosku, że głupotą było choćby na moment spuszczać go z oczu.</p>
<p>— Dyrektor jest zajętym człowiekiem — sprostował Snape, przeszywając go pełnym przenikliwości spojrzeniem — i nie możesz oczekiwać, że będziesz wiecznie znajdował się pod jego reflektorem.</p>
<p>Harry wyprostował się powoli, ściągając łopatki i przyjrzał się uważniej stojącemu przed nim mężczyźnie.</p>
<p>— Tylko mi nie mów — pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową — że będziemy się na deser spierać o zachowania <em>Dumbledore'a</em>?</p>
<p>Przez rysy twarzy Snape'a przemknął dziwny skurcz, który podpowiadał Harry'emu, że właśnie <em>taki</em> jego profesor miał pierwotnie zamysł. Zamiast jednak ciągnąć kłótnię, zaciągnął mocniej rękawy, przełożył kilkakrotnie różdżkę z prawej dłoni do lewej, a potem na wspak, zmarszczył brwi w groźnym wyrazie i burknął:</p>
<p>— Nie będziesz mówił do mnie na: „ty", krnąbrny dzieciaku.</p>
<p>Uderzył w niego Legilimencją bez ostrzeżenia i Harry - choćby chciał - nie zdążył się przygotować.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spodziewał się naprawdę wiele. Spodziewał się krzyku, gróźb i bólu pulsującego w czasze, był gotów na przyjęcie cierpiętniczych klątw, których nie mógłby złamać, oczekiwał chłodnych nakazów i wymogu bezdyskusyjnego podporządkowania się cudzej woli. Spodziewał się płaczu i zgrzytania zębów, i nieprzyjemnego dla ucha, chrapliwego głosu, powarkującego na niego jak na zmokłego, cuchnącego kundla, podkulającego ogon pod tylne łapy.</p>
<p>Tyle że głos Voldemorta był nęcący - za każdym razem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>„<em>Jestem w stanie pokazać ci wielkie rzeczy, Harry</em>" — kusił mężczyzna z jego snów, a intensywnie w niego wpatrzone, czerwone oczy migotały jak rubiny; w ich głębi nie było miejsca na wygrażanie — „<em>straszne po części, nie da się zaprzeczyć, ale wielkie</em>" — wabił go jak lep na muchy i Harry czuł się zagubiony pomiędzy Voldemortem a własnym sumieniem. I czasami, stojąc na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej, patrząc na nieruchomą taflę błyszczącego w bladym świetle księżyca jeziora, miał ochotę przerzucić nogi przez blanki i uciszyć ten głos raz na zawsze. Czując wiatr przesuwający się po jego karku, wywołujący siateczkę chłodnych dreszczy powoli rozprzestrzeniających się po jego skórze, wyobrażał sobie, że prowadzi życie, które mu odebrano, a nikt na świecie nie zna jego imienia - zamykał oczy i myślał, że gdyby jego losy przebiegły innymi torami, być może nie byłby naznaczony blizną, która zdawała się go definiować.</p>
<p>„<em>Nie cofniesz kijem rzeki</em>" — przypominał mu wówczas wibrujący głos, o którym wolałby zapomnieć, a nocna bryza nadciągająca znad szkockich szczytów przyduszała jego gardło i płuca.</p>
<p>I Harry przypominał sobie, że jego życie będzie uzależnione od wyborów, których sam dokonał, dokonuje i jeszcze dokona.</p>
<p>„<em>Jest pewien stary budynek</em>" — słyszał czasami brzęczący pogłos w swoich snach — „<em>na Alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, a w środku sklep z cudami</em>".</p>
<p>Kiedy ostrożnie zaglądał do tej obcej jaźni, widział dwa czerwone punkty i przydymiony pokój.</p>
<p>„<em>Spodobałby ci się</em>" — powiedziały usta niemające warg; uśmiech, który się na nich błąkał, trącił zachętą. — „<em>Skrywa wiele skarbów, które można... przywłaszczyć</em>".</p>
<p>Harry spędził całą noc na leżeniu w miękkiej pościeli, spoglądaniu w sufit i myśleniu o rzeczach, których jeszcze nie poznał.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedy był dzieckiem, nigdy nie miał nic swojego. Wszystko, co go otaczało, wszystkie rzeczy, z którymi miał styczność, były jego wujostwa, jego kuzyna albo <em>po </em>jego kuzynie i Harry bawił się starymi, ołowianymi żołnierzykami, które Dudley zgubił pod grubym dywanem, a które Harry wygrzebał spod niego, gdy odkurzał salon, spoglądając ukradkiem, jak jego kuzyn nakręca małym kluczykiem blaszane samochodziki, z zazdrością śledząc, jak niezdarnie wznosi wieże z klocków i podglądając przez dziurkę od klucza, jak rozrzuca wokół swoją armię miniaturowych figurek, co jakiś czas gubiąc którąś z nich w ciasnych kątach pokojów.</p>
<p>I kiedy kupował u pana Ollivandera swoją pierwszą różdżkę, zacisnął na niej palce tak mocno, że rozbolały go kostki, przełykając ślinę na myśl o tym, że ta różdżka go wybrała, że jest całkowicie i na wyłączność jego - albo, jak powiedziałby każdy wytwórca różdżek - to <em>on</em> jest całkowicie i na wyłączność <em>jej</em>.</p>
<p>— Myślę, że możemy się po panu spodziewać wielkich rzeczy, panie Potter — powiedział swoim chrapliwym głosem starego człowieka Garrick Ollivander, jakby nie żywił co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości, a jego badawczy wzrok zagnieździł się gdzieś pośród rysów jego jedenastoletniej twarzy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Dzięki mnie rozwiniesz skrzydła — wyszeptał Voldemort, a jego oddech zdawał się zostawiać ślad na jego magii jak na tafli przysuniętego do ust zwierciadła.</p>
<p>— Nie chcę zabijać — zadławił się odpowiedzią, a Czarny Pan się uśmiechnął, jakby potrafił rozpoznać z góry wygrane sprawy.</p>
<p>— Morderstwo to czyn — pokręcił głową, przyglądając mu się, jakby go oceniał — a magia nie jest czynem. Magia jest <em>potęgą</em>, Harry — powiedział.</p>
<p>I Harry dał temu wiarę.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niedługo później walił w środku nocy białymi jak naga kość palcami w drzwi prywatnych kwater Severusa Snape'a, czując się tak, jakby tracił grunt pod nogami, jakby wszystko to, co dotąd znał, odjeżdżało spod jego zdrętwiałych, skostniałych z przerażenia stóp.</p>
<p>Mistrz Eliksirów uchylił drzwi, szczelnie okuty w aksamitny, ciemny szlafrok sięgający posadzki, a jego czarne oczy łypnęły na niego z niekrytym rozdrażnieniem.</p>
<p>— Przeklęty bachorze — wysyczał odpychająco, obnażając zęby jak gotowy do przeprowadzenia szybkiego ataku drapieżnik — wiesz, która jest godzina?</p>
<p>Harry nie wiedział i wcale nie chciał wiedzieć, kiedy zaciskał zdrętwiałe palce na chłodnej framudze.</p>
<p>— Zapytał, czy nie uczyniłbym mu tego zaszczytu i nie spotkałbym się z nim jutro twarzą w twarz — wychrypiał, dusząc się słowami — a ja powiedziałem mu: „tak".</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Księżyc świecił w jego twarz, a wiatr muskał pelerynę, która nie potrafiła odpędzić chłodu zdającego się mieć źródło gdzieś głęboko w jego piersi. Harry szedł przez obce, betonowe uliczki, wsłuchując się w stukot własnych kroków na zimnym, ciemnym asfalcie, myśląc o tym, jakie to dziwne, kojące uczucie - mieć za plecami kogoś, kto rozumie potrzeby jego zagmatwanego umysłu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Duchy wychodzą spod kurtyny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiedy mówił prawdę, nikt nie chciał go słuchać, twierdzili: <em>wariat</em>, twierdzili: <em>prowokator </em>i nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego przejmuje się światem, który wyśmiewa go, kiedy stara się go ostrzec przed niebezpieczeństwem. Mógłby przecież uznać, że umywa ręce, mógłby powiedzieć: „to nie tak, że zmuszam was do zachowania środków ostrożności", mógłby powiedzieć: „jeśli nie chcecie się ubezpieczyć na życie — <em>i śmierć</em>, byłby skłonny dodać — nie musicie", ale nie mówił, bo wiedział, że z głupotą się nie dyskutuje. I tylko kiedy wchodził wczesnym rankiem, chłodnym popołudniem, późnym wieczorem do Wielkiej Sali, starając się trzymać głowę prosto i nie ugiąć karku, czuł na sobie pokpiwające spojrzenia i szydzące głosy pobrzmiewające za swoimi plecami, a to jego serce było dziwnie wzdęte, kiedy silił się na utrzymanie uprzejmego zainteresowania niesięgającego oczu na swojej poszarzałej z niewyspania twarzy.</p>
<p>— Zapewne <em>cudownie</em> jest być sławnym Harrym Potterem — przeszył go kiedyś słowami Snape, mijając go na krętym korytarzu, a słysząc jego głos ociekający jadem, Harry'ego męczyła tłumiona ochota, aby mu odpowiedzieć:</p>
<p>— Weź sobie kawałek mojego życia, jeśli masz chęć.</p>
<p>Mimo tego spuścił wzrok na szarą posadzkę i wyminął go milcząco na zakręcie, nie odwracając się za siebie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry przeżywał podjęte kroki bardziej, niż gotów był to przyznać przed samym sobą; serce zdawało się dudnić mu pod grdyką, jakby siłą właziło mu do gardła, a nocne niebo pełne gwiazd było jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem - tak ciche i tak spokojne.</p>
<p>— Kiedyś był geniuszem — wymamrotał do swoich stóp chyba tylko po to, żeby samego siebie usprawiedliwić. — Wyróżniał się, był wyjątkowy. — Z nerwów zaczynał liczyć płyty chodnikowe, skacząc po nich rozbieganym wzrokiem.</p>
<p>Snape spojrzał na niego przeciągle, ale się nie zatrzymał.</p>
<p>— On dalej jest wyjątkowy — powiedział tak cicho, że Harry, unosząc wzrok na jego ziemistą twarz, nie był pewien, czy dobrze usłyszał. W czarnych oczach było coś niepokojąco znajomego - Harry nie był w stanie w nie patrzeć; ich głębia nakręcała gdzieś w jego piersi osobliwe uczucie, którego nie potrafił zrozumieć - coś jakby <em>strach</em>, ale nie do końca. — Jeśli chcesz się wycofać, zrozumiem.</p>
<p>Harry był świadom, że jeśli teraz zrezygnuje, nie będzie miał odwagi wejść po raz drugi do tej samej rzeki.</p>
<p>— Dlaczego on tak wygląda? — zapytał, niepewny, czy powinien, wiedząc, że Snape zauważy wymawianie się od odpowiedzi. Uniósł wzrok, kiedy cisza po jego słowach - zagłuszana jedynie stukotem ich stóp i szelestem peleryn - zaczęła się przedłużać. — Jakby nie był człowiekiem — sprecyzował.</p>
<p>Snape przetarł palcami chudą brew, marszcząc nieznacznie czoło.</p>
<p>— Jest taki, odkąd tylko pamiętam — przyznał niechętnie, a szorstki ton jego głosu zdawał się mówić, żeby nie zawracać mu głowy pytaniami bez odpowiedzi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— A jeśli mnie zaatakuje?</p>
<p>— Chyba nie spodziewasz się, że wkroczę pomiędzy ciebie a zaklęcie?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Patrzył jak chuda, nieco zbyt koścista dłoń wskazuje mu drogę przez ciemny, długi korytarz, który widywał czasami we śnie, a czasami we wspomnieniach (wciąż się nie przyzwyczaił do rozpamiętywania miejsc, w których jego stopa nigdy nie postała) i coś ciężkiego przewierciło mu się na dnie żołądka. Powietrze było lepkie od wilgoci, jakby proporcje pary wodnej co do tlenu były w nim nienaturalnie naruszone.</p>
<p>Nigdy nie był w tym cichym, ciemnym budynku, nie na jawie w każdym razie, a jednak zdawało mu się, że wie, dokąd wiedzie każdy z korytarzy, że rozpoznaje na pozór skryty w cieniach odprysk na betonowych murach pokrytych tynkiem, każdą rysę na drewnianej klepce ułożonej na podłodze. Spodziewał się nienaturalnego chłodu podobnego do lodowatego oddechu dementora, jakby ściany pomieszczeń były pozbawione izolacji, ale wnętrze - <em>o kuriozum!</em> - było ciepłe, a im głębiej zanurzał się w labirynty tego miejsca, tym powietrze było mocniej nagrzane - jakby zmierzał ku centrum jakiegoś domowego ogniska.</p>
<p>— Do końca tego korytarza — wskazał mu Snape, zatrzymując się za jednym z zakrętów i spoglądając oczyma bez wyrazu w zamknięte drzwi majaczące pośród głębokich cieni. — Polecam zapukać, nim wsadzisz tam swój ciekawski nos. — Jego głos wydał się Harry'emu dziwnie pusty.</p>
<p>— Pan nie idzie? — zapytał z niepokojem, pełen obaw przestępując z nogi na nogę.</p>
<p>Nieprzeniknione, czarne oczy zlustrowały go przeciągłym spojrzeniem i Harry zrozumiał, że Snape się waha. Coś zdawało się nadszarpnąć zwyczajową obojętność tego zamkniętego w sobie człowieka.</p>
<p>— Nie będę tańczył przed publiką, Potter — warknął na niego po chwili, a jego gardłowy, wibrujący głos zabrzmiał ostrzegawczo - przywodził tym na myśl wilka pilnującego swojego terytorium.</p>
<p>— Rozumiem — zgodził się Harry, spuszczając głowę; i naprawdę potrafił to pojąć - był nie w ciemię bity i wiedział, że po jednej stronie szali leży jego - zapewne nieco złudne - pragnienie poczucia choć namiastki bezpieczeństwa, a po drugiej godność Snape'a.</p>
<p>Odetchnął głęboko i zebrał w sobie odwagę, a potem - czując na karku ciężar czarnookiego spojrzenia - ruszył wyprostowany ku wskazanym drzwiom.</p>
<p>Podniósł dłoń zdającą się ważyć tony, aby zapukać.</p>
<p>— Niech cię szlag — splunął Snape, doganiając go (nie wiedzieć kiedy) i odpychając jego knykcie.</p>
<p>Uczynił mu samarytańską przysługę pukając delikatnie w gładkie drewno i usłyszawszy słowa pozwalające mu wejść, popychając drzwi bez oglądania się na zaskoczonego biegiem wydarzeń, nieco speszonego młodzieńca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nie nawykł do tego, że ktoś podaje mu pomocną dłoń - zawsze radził sobie sam z przeszkodami stawianymi na jego drodze i było tak, odkąd tylko pamiętał (ścigające go dzieciaki, obrzucające go kamieniami jak psa, wuj Vernon unoszący swoją nieforemną pięść, ciotka Marge wygrażająca mu pulchnym paluchem), nie potrzebował <em>litości</em>, nie żebrał o nią - tak na marginesie mówiąc, to szczerze nią gardził. Liczyło się tylko to, czy będzie wystarczająco szybki, wystarczająco sprytny, wystarczająco bystry: wiedział, że jeśli sam nie podyktuje rozwoju zdarzeń, przegra.</p>
<p>Kiedy miał dziesięć lat, banda Dudleya tropiła go jak psy gończe (i nawet w połowie nie była aż tak rzetelna), a Harry poznawał miejsca, w które mógłby umknąć bez szwanku. Myślał, że jak struś zakopuje głowę w piasek, kiedy wciskał się w przesmyki między budynkami, kiedy uciekał w pośpiechu, przeskakując przez niskie ogrodzenie placu zabaw, kiedy - kryjąc się - przykucał za samochodami na podłużnym parkingu jednej z ulic, przylegając plecami do nagrzanej w słońcu karoserii, a jego palce odciskały się tłustymi plamami na bocznej szybie (<em>Gryffindor!</em> — wykrzyknęła Tiara Przydziału rok później i Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, jakie to męskie cnoty w nim dostrzegła).</p>
<p>Może była to osobliwa forma pomocy - kiedy Snape, wchodząc przed nim do komnaty, zdecydował się pójść <em>na pierwszy ogień</em>, jak pomyślał o tym Harry, ale najlepsza, jaką - zważywszy na okoliczności - mógł wówczas otrzymać.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— On da ci przedsmak tego, czego mógłbyś przy nim skosztować — powiedział mu wcześniej tego wieczora Snape, odgarniając włosy z czoła i Harry poczuł się dziwnie na myśl o tym, że ten tłustowłosy, zgorzkniały łajdak go <em>przestrzega</em>. — Możesz spróbować się do niego zbliżyć — dodał po chwili, wykrzywiając kwaśno wargi — ale uważaj, Potter, bo będziesz przy nim jak mucha przy rosiczce - kiedy podejdziesz za blisko, dasz mu pretekst do tego, żeby mógł cię skrzywdzić.</p>
<p>Harry, wsłuchując się w jego głęboki, zastraszający głos, nie był pewien, czy Snape pochwala jego zamiary, czy je potępia.</p>
<p>— A co najważniejsze, Potter — warknął na niego Mistrz Eliksirów, przymrużając oczy — nie zgadzaj się na żadną cholerną rzecz, do której cię będzie namawiał, bez zastanowienia, jasne?</p>
<p>Harry westchnął nie bez rozdrażnienia, zastanawiając się, za jak wielkiego imbecyla mają go ludzie, którzy oceniają go po pozorach.</p>
<p>— Nie wdaję się w pakty, których nie rozumiem — odburknął, wykrzywiając się kwaśno, nie paląc się do ciągnięcia tej dennej konwersacji.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nie podpisałby cyrografu, który byłby dla niego niejasny - to jedno jest pewne - a już z pewnością nie podpisałby go z uosobieniem demona o czerwonych oczach patrzących na niego z chciwością. Nie poszedłby na układy, których nie byłby pewien, ale w całej tej ostrożności istniała pewna skaza, rysa łamiąca zdrowy rozsądek na pół.</p>
<p>Przywiązywał się do ludzi, których nie znał. Tak bardzo łaknął okruchów uwagi.</p>
<p>Jego wzorzec dorosłego człowieka był zachwiany od najmłodszych lat (ciotka Petunia wymyślająca mu nawał domowych obowiązków, nieustannie przyrównująca go do swojego syna, do swojego ideału - jak z krzywego zwierciadła, wuj Vernon zdrowo pociągający ze szkła, porzucający butelki przy drzwiach do jego komórki, oboje odnoszący się do niego z pogardą). Definiował człowieka dorosłego, jako jednostkę, której należy się podporządkować, jako kogoś, kto wydaje polecenia bez poparcia ich racjonalnymi argumentami, jako kogoś, kto <em>wymaga</em>, nie prosi, ale oczekuje, kogoś, kto daje, w zamian żądając - wdzięczności, posłuchu, układności - i zabiera, jeśli nie sprosta jego oczekiwaniom. Od najmłodszych lat nauczył się chodzić przy dorosłych jak szwajcarski zegarek, czekając na chwilę samotności jak na zbawienie.</p>
<p>I kiedy w swoim marnym życiu natrafił na kogoś, kto wykazał nim zainteresowanie, wykazał wobec niego sympatię i to ze względu na to, <em>kim jest</em>, a nie na to, jaką twarz stara się przywdziać dla sprostania określonym wymogom, uchwycił się go, zagarniał jego uwagę pełną garścią z mocno bijącym sercem, przywiązał się do niego bardzo mocno. To trochę tak, jakby skosztował czegoś słodkiego i nie potrafił tego odstawić na dłuższy czas, trochę tak, jakby spróbował psychotropów i nie umiał się im oprzeć, czując nieprzyjemne ssanie w żołądku, kiedy ich zabrakło.</p>
<p>I co z tego, że przezabawny Hagrid był pół-olbrzymem, rozmyślny Dumbledore lekkim dziwakiem, czuły Remus wilkołakiem, a jego niespodziewane, życiowe szczęście, jego poniekąd nierozważny chrzestny ojciec, nieco lekkoduszny, nieco - pomimo swoich lat - niedorosły, którego cechował wybuchowy temperament i frywolny język, więziennym zbiegiem. Przymykał oko na wszystkie te - dosyć namacalne - niedoskonałości, bo był tylko dzieckiem, które tak bardzo tęskniło za okazaniem mu odrobiny ciepła.</p>
<p>„<em>Jesteś czarodziejem</em>" — zagrzmiał Hagrid, puszczając mu oko, „<em>blizny mogą się przydać</em>" — zachichotał Dumbledore, patrząc na niego z błyskiem w źrenicy znad okularów-połówek, „<em>pozwól mi wyjaśnić</em>" — poprosił cicho Remus, spoglądając na niego tak zmienionymi, złotymi oczyma, przyprawiającymi o drżenie, „<em>nigdy nie zdradziłem Lily i Jamesa</em>" — zapłakał Syriusz, tak rozpaczliwie starając się zrehabilitować, a Harry ich wysłuchał, wybaczył im, zaufał, ot tak - po prostu, bo kiedy masz jedenaście, dwanaście, trzynaście lat, życie wydaje się takie nieskomplikowane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry jak ognia bał się straconych szans i może to właśnie dlatego przestępując za Snape'em niewysoki próg, jego zmiękłe kolana nie zadrżały.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Możesz się pochwalić ciekawym życiem, Harry — stwierdził tej nocy Voldemort, patrząc na niego ponad głową Snape'a; a potem się uśmiechnął - i Harry poczuł ciężar tego uśmiechu osiadający na jego ramionach i karku jak blade światło księżyca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jest pewien problem z potężnymi czarodziejami — pomyślał Harry, gdy Snape, spoglądając wprost w białą jak trupia czaszka twarz Voldemorta, opadł na kolana (jego szata - czarna jak heban - wzbiła się w powietrze jak gawronie skrzydła i zafalowała jak teatralna kurtyna) — spodziewają się, że rzuci się dla nich wszystko i przyklaśnie na najmniejsze słowo, że będzie się ich wielbić i podziwiać bezwarunkowo, bezgranicznie, bezpretensjonalnie, że na to zasługują, ponieważ są wyjątkowi. To raczej typy egocentryczne, z samouwielbieniem podchodzącym pod narcyzm stąpające po ziemi. I - trzeba się zgodzić - budzące respekt wśród rzeszy ludzi.</p>
<p>— Przyszedłeś — wyszeptał Voldemort, ogniskując na nim migoczącą parę czerwonych oczu; przeciągnął dłonie przed swoją twarzą, jakby chciał coś uchwycić, jakby rozcierał zamgloną szybę. — Czekałem na ciebie. — W jego głosie była pewna, zastanawiająca powściągliwość - jakby starał się go nie spłoszyć.</p>
<p>Czekał na niego. Oczywiście, że czekał; Harry milczał, nie będąc pewnym, co powiedzieć. Rozejrzał się po pokoju wypełnionym pustką, jakby nie do końca zagospodarowanym, zastygłym gdzieś pomiędzy stanem surowym a próbą umeblowania go jak należy. Krzesła z ciemnego drewna i z szarym obiciem, podłużny stół - ciężki prostokąt błyszczący od wosku, grube kotary, układające się falami na niedokładnie przysłoniętych, wysokich oknach - styl prowansalski.</p>
<p>— Potter prosił, żeby go przyprowadzić — odezwał się cicho Snape (coś w sercu Harry'ego drgnęło, gdy usłyszał ten gładki jak tafla niezmąconego jeziora, aksamitny głos, który brzmiał zupełnie inaczej, niż do tego przywykł - tak potulny, tak pokorny); Voldemort nie opuścił wzroku na klęczącego przed nim mężczyznę. — Ciężko było nie spełnić tak ciekawego... <em>życzenia</em>. — Grał - Harry wyłapał to jak zapach siarki w powietrzu - jakby jego zgorzkniały profesor zostawiał sobie niedomknięte drogi, którymi w razie konieczności mógłby się bez większych trudów wycofać i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, po której stronie barykady stoi Severus Snape - tak <em>naprawdę</em>.</p>
<p>Tylko jeden dywan - włóknisty i gęsty, i chyba miękki, sądząc po fakturze; kolana Mistrza Eliksirów zanurzały się w nim na milimetry.</p>
<p>— Trochę ubogo — przyznał Voldemort, przechylając głowę, brzmiąc, jakby nie słyszał produkującego się do niego Snape'a (Harry czuł się dziwnie, kiedy tak stał w jednym pomieszczeniu z dumnym, wyniosłym Mistrzem Eliksirów, upadlającym się na kolanach).</p>
<p>Snape umilkł, jakby zrozumiał, że jest tu niczym więcej, jak piąte koło u wozu, i spuścił głowę, jakby się z tym godził - Harry miał ochotę podejść do niego, złapać za łokieć i pociągnąć na nogi jak dzieciaka, który przewrócił się na nierówności w brukowanej alei, ale tego nie zrobił, bo jeszcze nie zdołał oszacować, na jak wiele może sobie pozwolić.</p>
<p>— Ostatni raz, kiedy cię widziałem — powiedział miękko Voldemort, powolnym krokiem wymijając Snape'a, jakby ten był jedynie nieznośną, materialną, nieożywioną przeszkodą na jego drodze — powiedziałem ci: „pokłoń się śmierci".</p>
<p>Snape obrócił nieznacznie głowę i zerknął na niego - milczącego, stojącego w bezruchu - kątem oka, zza kurtyny opadających mu na twarz, przetłuszczonych włosów - jakby go pilnował, jakby kontrolował przebieg sytuacji (coś raptownego i dokuczliwego migotało w zagłębieniu gardła Harry'ego); nie dostrzegał napięcia na jego ziemistej twarzy, ale czarne jak węgle oczy błyszczały czujnie.</p>
<p>— A ty — kontynuował Voldemort, nieuchronnie się do niego zbliżając — odpowiedziałeś mi: „jak sobie życzysz" i wystąpiłeś przeciw mnie.</p>
<p>Był zdecydowanie za blisko, by nie czuć się przy nim osaczonym.</p>
<p>— Podkopałeś mój autorytet, Harry — wyszeptał, przechylając głowę, aby uchwycić spojrzenie jego zielonych oczu; leniwy szept brzmiał jak odgłos uciekający z wężowych szczęk.</p>
<p>Harry nie opuścił wzroku z tych czerwonych, migoczących jak rubiny oczu tak mało podobnych do ludzkich.</p>
<p>— Leży ci to na sumieniu? — zapytał, a jego głos zabrzmiał jak gong w niemal pustej, cichej komnacie.</p>
<p>Chyba bardziej wyczuł, niż usłyszał, jak gdzieś za plecami Voldemorta Severus Snape wstrzymuje powietrze.</p>
<p>Na moment zapadła cisza, ciężka i duszna jak niepokój. I kiedy Harry, zaciskając zęby, stwierdził, że przed tym właśnie ostrzegał go Snape, mówiąc, żeby trzymał swój niewyparzony język na wodzy, Czarny Pan obecnej epoki zaczął się śmiać: z początku cicho, później coraz głośniej i głośniej, i głośniej i Harry'emu przemknęło przez myśl, że igra z ogniem.</p>
<p>Blada poświata księżyca przedzierała się przez nonszalancko, krzywo zasłonięte zasłony, tańcząc drżąco na porysowanej podłodze. Spoglądając w okno, Harry widział, jak nad tym pustym, wielkim domem, niosącym echo ich głosów, rozpościera się niebo sine jak cienie pod jego oczami.</p>
<p>— Niespecjalnie — odpowiedział Voldemort i wyciągnął dłoń, jakby chciał go dotknąć, zupełnie jak tam - na cmentarzu pogrążonym w mroku, obok wzniosłej rzeźby kamiennego anioła; tym razem Harry miał ten przywilej, że mógł się cofnąć i jego mięśnie zareagowały, zanim procesy myślowe je nadgoniły.</p>
<p>Dłoń Czarnego Pana zawisła w powietrzu, jego oczy rozbłysły szatańską uciechą.</p>
<p>— Boisz się mnie? — zagaił niemal konwersacyjnie, cofając rękę.</p>
<p>— Nie ufam ci — sprostował Harry, przepychając słowa przez nieznacznie zaciśnięte gardło i siląc się na obojętność, zaczął kontemplować nieregularne plamy zżółkniętych zacieków rozlewających się na stykach ścian i sufitu jak ślady krwi.</p>
<p>Czarny Pan obrócił głowę, podążając za jego spojrzeniem.</p>
<p>— To stary dom — powiedział cicho, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.</p>
<p>— Do kogo należał?</p>
<p>— Nie do mnie — odrzekł lakonicznie, a Harry wolał nie pytać o więcej.</p>
<p>Patrząc na chłodną satysfakcję znaczącą tą twarz upodobniającą się do węża, Harry wciąż nie wiedział, na czym stoi, choć nie robił nic innego, jak starał się to wybadać.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Traktuje cię przedmiotowo — zauważył Harry, niepewny, czy się odezwać, czy udać obojętność, kiedy wyszedł z tego spotkania bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu; czarne oczy łypnęły na niego jak na pasożyta, który zaczął się rozwijać na brudnej ścianie.</p>
<p>— Wynoś się stąd, Potter — wycedził przez zęby Snape, który - dla odmiany - wyszedł z tego spotkania z uszczerbkiem na własnej dumie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape nalał sobie whiskey do literatki, kiedy pewnego wieczora Harry przyszedł do niego na sesje zajęć z obrony umysłu i przyjrzał mu się, jakby coś rozważał, dorzucając powoli lodu do niewysokiej szklanki.</p>
<p>— Moim największym grzechem było to, że nigdy go nie zawiodłem — powiedział cichym głosem, a Harry nie potrafił ocenić, co miał wówczas na myśli.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zarobił niezliczoną ilość szlabanów, które Snape skrupulatnie nadzorował, jakby starał się mu przypomnieć, że w murach Hogwartu to on jest profesorem, a Harry jest mu winny szacunek.</p>
<p>— Dlaczego nie wyprawił mnie na tamten świat? — zapytał Harry podczas jednego z nich, kiedy czas dłużył mu się na zeskrobywaniu jakiegoś zaschniętego obrzydlistwa z pękatego kociołka.</p>
<p>Snape długo mu nie odpowiadał, kreśląc coś na kawałku pergaminu rozłożonym przed sobą na biurku; Harry przez moment nie był pewien, czy w ogóle usłyszał jego pytanie.</p>
<p>— Zdaje się — wyjawił w końcu, zniżając ton — że cię nie lekceważy. — Snape podniósł na niego głowę zza blatu, a jego spojrzenie było niecodziennie intensywne, kiedy skupiło się na jego twarzy. — To otwiera przed tobą multum możliwości, Potter — orzekł miękko, przechylając głowę — ale uważaj na to, na czym stawiasz swoje ciekawskie stopy, jasne?</p>
<p>Harry oblizał nerwowo dolną wargę i odłożył szpachelkę na nieco zabrudzony kompletem tłustych odcisków, szeroki stół.</p>
<p>— Myślisz — zawahał się, nie wiedząc, czy nie przekracza granicy, po której Snape go potępi; zmarszczył brwi — że nie widzi w tobie zagrożenia?</p>
<p>Po jego źrenicach przemknął cień, a ziemistą twarz uchwycił ledwo dostrzegalny skurcz. Spoglądając w te bezdenne oczy, Harry miał nieodparte wrażenie, że widzi skłębiony, gęsty dym spajający skrytą duszę.</p>
<p>— Kiedy się wreszcie nauczysz, że do starszych i mądrzejszych nie mówi się na: „ty"? — Jego głos był lodowaty, co samo przez się krzyczało uchylaniem się od odpowiedzi.</p>
<p>Przeszedł przez pokój z tym spojrzeniem, na którego widok Harry miał nieodparte wrażenie, że przyszło mu zamykać się w gabinecie ze srogą bestią z piekła rodem, i zaczął coś przestawiać na wąskich półkach; szklane fiolki postukiwały o siebie dźwięcznie pod jego długimi palcami.</p>
<p>— Niewiele o panu wie, bo niewiele pan o sobie mówi — spróbował zagaić Harry, ściszając głos, pilnując się, by zachować odpowiednie formy, i mógł zobaczyć, jak szczęka jego profesora napina się, kiedy zaciskał zęby. — Jest pewien, że ma pańskie oddanie, bo wkłada mu pan je do rąk. Traktuje pana jak powietrze, jakby nie dostrzegał, że to powietrze ma oczy i uszy otwarte.</p>
<p>— Zniewalająca spostrzegawczość, <em>Potter</em> — warknął Snape, jakby spluwał; kiedy się do niego odwrócił, coś w jego czarnych oczach lśniło obsesyjnie. — Masz jeszcze jakieś <em>genialne</em> przemyślenia?</p>
<p>Harry chciał się wycofać, ale słowa same wychodziły mu z ust.</p>
<p>— Prowadzi pan z nim jakąś grę, której nie rozumiem.</p>
<p>Snape prychnął cicho, ale w jego słowach była stabilna ostrożność:</p>
<p>— Najwyższy czas, żebyś sobie przyswoił, że nie wściubia się nosa w sprawy, które cię nie dotyczą, wiesz, Potter? — zbeształ go jak niedorosłego dzieciaka i Harry dałby głowę, że wokół niego dzieje się coś, czego nie potrafi zrozumieć.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry, gryząc wargę, dobierał słowa, jakimi mógł porozmawiać ze Snape'em - tym zamkniętym w sobie łotrem spod ciemnej gwiazdy, który warczał na niego, gdy tylko otwierał usta - o tamtym nadzwyczajnym spotkaniu, ale nie potrafił się przemóc, nie będąc przekonanym, jak zacząć.</p>
<p>— Rozmawiasz z nim — powiedział mu raz Snape, ku głębokiemu niedowierzaniu Harry'ego sam podejmując dręczącą go kwestię — jakbyś się go nie bał.</p>
<p>— Pan również — odparł głupio Harry i na tym rozmowa się skończyła.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Polazłeś sobie do Czarnego Pana — warczał niekiedy Snape, obnażając zęby, a iskry sypały się z jego różdżki jak konfetti; cały dywan w jego gabinecie był już zroszony wypaleniami czarnymi jak smoła - jak dziury po papierosie — więc przyłóż się wreszcie do tej przeklętej Oklumencji i...</p>
<p>— Przecież ja...</p>
<p>— Nie śmiej mi przerywać! Mówiłem, żebyś się przyłożył i podszedł do tego na poważnie...</p>
<p>— Ale...</p>
<p>— Zamknij się! Bądź konsekwentny, Potter, choć raz i weź się za...</p>
<p>— <em>Mam coś do powiedzenia!</em> — nie wytrzymał Harry, a Snape zmrużył oczy i zbliżył się do niego jak za mrugnięciem powieki, chwytając go bez skrupułów za kołnierz.</p>
<p>— Każdy z nas ma coś ważnego do powiedzenia, do cholery, i przeświadczenie, że <em>twoje</em> słowa są ważniejsze od <em>moich</em>, jest - doprawdy - absurdalne.</p>
<p>W jego oczach było coś dzikiego, coś pierwotnego i Harry wycofał się, dochodząc do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie pozwolić się Snape'owi wykrzyczeć; może to był właśnie jego sposób na to, żeby sobie przypominać, że żyje? I że jest coś niecoś wart na tym świecie czarnych stron, białych stron i wojennych liderów.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry znał ludzi, którzy musieli przytupnąć na innych, żeby poczuć, że ich życie ma sens. Którzy do otaczających ich osób - mających mniejsze kwalifikacje i mniejsze doświadczenie - odnosili się chłodno, nieprzystępnie i z rezerwą, którzy stawiali wokół siebie piedestały i rozmieszczali na nich przeróżne indywidua wedle własnej oceny. I Severus Snape należał do tej grupy.</p>
<p>— To, że pan na mnie krzyknie — powiedział mu raz Harry, kiedy za późno ugryzł się w język — nie znaczy, że mnie pan przekona.</p>
<p>Spodziewał się, że po tych słowach Snape go wyrzuci, że jego wybuchowy temperament posypie się na niego serią drzazg, że jego chude dłonie z rozpędem cisną w niego słoikiem z jakąś obleśną, przyprawiającą o mdłości substancją, ale Snape jedynie zazgrzytał zębami i spuścił z tonu, wprawiając tym Harry'ego w głębokie zdumienie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kilkakrotnie kazał mu się dotychczas wynosić z jego gabinetu i nie pokazywać mu się więcej na oczy - a Harry coraz rzadziej traktował podobne słowa jak ultimatum, a coraz częściej jak motywację; bo Snape nie zachęcał, nie prosił i nie chwalił, Snape <em>przeciągał</em> go przez te zajęcia, choć Harry wzbraniał się przed nimi rękami i nogami, dawał mu impulsy do podjęcia wysiłku, mobilizował go na swój dziwaczny, opryskliwy sposób, stawiał mu wyzwanie, żeby podniósł rękawicę. I Harry nie żywił żadnych wątpliwości, że gdyby Snape nie pchał go - oszczerstwami, zgryźliwością, rozkazami - do działania, utknąłby w martwym punkcie i tyle by było z całej jego nauki. I jeśli zaczął dostrzegać jakieś - choćby mizerne - efekty tej pracy, to Snape'a była w tym zasługa, nie Harry'ego - bo Harry o to nie dbał: nie przykładał się, nie ćwiczył, nie wysilał się, jeśli nie widział potrzeby - a nie widział.</p>
<p>— <em>Po co</em> — truł czasami Snape'owi głowę, podczas gdy ten warczał na niego, żeby wysilił swoją denną mózgownicę i się skupił — skoro i tak już poszedłem do Voldemorta...?</p>
<p>— Do <em>Czarnego Pana</em>!</p>
<p>— Tak, właśnie do niego — machał ręką Harry. — Więc <em>po co</em>, skoro do niego poszedłem, a on mnie przyjął, nie zabił i pozwolił odejść, żebym później mógł wrócić?</p>
<p>Harry - patrząc w jego błyszczące furią, czarne oczy - byłby skłonny wyjść i trzasnąć drzwiami na do widzenia - ale już raz to zrobił i wiedział, że Snape był zdolny wypaść za nim z gabinetu w porywach powietrza i wypluwanych przekleństw i siłą przytargać go z powrotem (po ostatnim razie Harry wciąż miał komplet sinych odcisków na nadgarstku).</p>
<p>— Dlatego właśnie, że do niego poszedłeś — warczał na niego Snape, mrużąc wściekle oczy — jest to teraz pilniejsza potrzeba, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.</p>
<p>Zaciskał więc zęby i podejmował się od nowa tej syzyfowej pracy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Widziałam się dzisiaj z Dumbledore'em — powiedziała Nimfadora Tonks, doganiając go na korytarzu i zarzucając mu rękę na ramiona, a Harry zerknął na nią kątem oka, wyginając sceptycznie wargi, kiedy kilka chłopaków z siódmego roku z Hufflepuffu uniosło wymownie brwi, zezując w jej wycięty w serek dekolt i gapiąc się otwarcie na jej tyłek wciśnięty w ciasne jeansy.</p>
<p>— Mhm — mruknął Harry, patrząc, jak zawija ciemnoróżowawe kosmyki spadające jej na policzki wokół palca, zastanawiając się, dlaczego dotychczas nie zwrócił uwagi na wpadających do zamku członków Zakonu Feniksa (był raczej nienawykły do napotykania ich w szkolnych murach, a ostry ucisk zamykał się wokół jego gardła, gdy zaczął go zżerać nagły niepokój, że Syriuszowi strzeli coś do łba i pod postacią czworonoga również zawita w zamkowe mury) i nie mogąc zrozumieć, z kim - na bogów - przychodzą się spotkać, skoro dyrektora już od dawna nie ma w jego zagraconym gabinecie. — To ciekawe, że się z nim widziałaś — pozwolił sobie na sarkazm — bo, popatrz, ja tu tkwię non stop, a jego obecność w zamku mi jakoś umknęła.</p>
<p>Złapał ją za łokieć i odsunął ze środka korytarza, nie dopuszczając do jej bolesnego zderzenia z jakimś drugorocznym Gryfonem.</p>
<p>— Nie, nie — pokręciła gwałtownie głową, dając mu - dosyć potężnego - kuksańca w bok (Harry aż się wykrzywił, zastanawiając się, czy na drugi dzień nie wykwitnie tam kształtny siniak). — Widziałam się z nim w... <em>no wiesz</em>. Nie w Hogwarcie, w każdym razie.</p>
<p>— Aha — burknął Harry, całkowicie niezainteresowany, próbując ułożyć sobie w myślach, jak to możliwe, że Tonks nie zauważa spoglądających między nimi, starszych uczniów - z góry szufladkujących ich wedle własnych podejrzeń i - zdaje się - już rozpowiadających półszeptem o nowej, starszej <em>dziewczynie sławnego Pottera</em>.</p>
<p>Cóż, dwadzieścia trzy lata to wciąż całkiem niedużo w stosunku do piętnastu, patrząc na to, jak Dora spoglądała na dwanaście lat od siebie starszego Remusa.</p>
<p>— Prosił, żeby ci przekazać — oznajmiła Tonks, przyciszając głos, przerzucając spadające jej na ramiona włosy na plecy — że lata temu znał jakiegoś chłopca, który postawił na złą kartę. — Wygrzebała z kieszeni gumę balonową (wściekle różową, oczywiście) i wepchnęła sobie do buzi. — Chcesz jedną? — zaproponowała i ćlamiąc, podsunęła mu opakowanie pod nos.</p>
<p>— Nie, dzięki — pokręcił głową Harry, marszcząc się kwaśno. — I co to niby miało oznaczać? No wiesz: <em>chłopiec</em>, <em>zła karta</em>, <em>Dumbledore</em>?</p>
<p>Tonks wzruszyła chaotycznie ramionami.</p>
<p>— A bo ja wiem? — odparła. — Ostatnim razem, kiedy rozmawiałam z nim na osobności, twierdził, że w Hogwarcie w jego imieniu ścianami wstrząsa piorun i to dokładnie tymi słowami — powiedziała, a Harry - czując dziwne zawroty w żołądku - spojrzał na nią z ukosa, myśląc, że stary Dumbledore - omijający go wzrokiem od początku roku, ignorujący jego istnienie i usilnie wybierający ścieżki, które nie przetną się ze ścieżkami Harry'ego - śledził o wiele skrupulatniej, niż mu się zdawało, poczynania Gwardii Dumbledore'a. — Dziwny facet — zawyrokowała Dora, wygrzebując kolejną gumę z niedużego, plastikowego opakowania.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Słyszałem, że masz nową dziewczynę — powiedział z pomrukiem Snape, uśmiechając się parszywie jeszcze tego samego wieczora o osiemnastej.</p>
<p>Harry westchnął, bardziej zmęczony, niż zirytowany.</p>
<p>— Ja też to słyszałem — wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając ze znużeniem w jego ziemistą twarz. — Ciekawych rzeczy się o sobie dowiaduję z tych papierowych brukowców.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jednego wieczoru, wstając z dywanu w gabinecie Snape'a, zamknął oczy, przykładając dłoń do twarzy, a powietrze uciekło z jego płuc jak z przebitego balona.</p>
<p>— Morgano, jestem za młody — wymamrotał na wydechu, a jego słowa zabrzmiały jak westchnienie — na to, żeby czuć się tak zmęczonym.</p>
<p>Snape się chyba poruszył, sądząc po szeleście szaty i dźwiękach podeszew dudniących głucho o posadzkę.</p>
<p>— Czy ty mi się uskarżasz, Potter? — prychnął; w jego głosie dudniła zjadliwość.</p>
<p>Przez chwilę trzymał powieki opuszczone i w jego głowie szemrał alarmujący głosik: coś w nim samym zaczynało działać w sprzeczności z jego dotychczasowymi poglądami - nie powinien móc stać naprzeciw Snape'a z zamkniętymi oczami i nie odczuwać przy tym dyskomfortu.</p>
<p>Był więc w gabinecie Mistrza Eliksirów, trzymając powieki opuszczone - jakby śnił - a w dłoni nie miał różdżki, choć wiedział, że stojący przed nim człowiek nieustannie obraca swoją własną w palcach (słyszał charakterystyczny szmer skóry przesuwanej po drewnie), a rozmowa przebiegła tak:</p>
<p>— Dlaczego mnie pan wpuścił, kiedy wróciłem?</p>
<p>— A dlaczego w ogóle wróciłeś?</p>
<p>Harry wrócił, bo nie poradziłby sobie sam, ale czuł się głupio na myśl, że miałby przyznać, że potrzebował pomocy.</p>
<p>— Przecież nie musiał mnie pan wpuszczać.</p>
<p>— A ty nie musiałeś przychodzić.</p>
<p>Nie musiał, to prawda, ale do kogo innego miałby się z tym zwrócić?</p>
<p>— Myślałem, że nie lubi pan, kiedy zawraca się panu głowę niepańskimi problemami.</p>
<p>— Myślałem, że nie lubisz, kiedy grzebie ci się w umyśle.</p>
<p>Wobec czego Harry wyszedł z tych zajęć z namnożoną listą pytań, znacznie przekraczającą rozmiarowo tą, z jaką na nie wszedł.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry'emu wydawało się, że skoro przyszedł do Voldemorta - sam, z własnej woli - nie będzie już gościł go dłużej w głębinach swojej podświadomości.</p>
<p>Mylił się.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jego czoło zdawało się mieć mniejszą ilość zmarszczek, a oczy pobłyskiwały mniej intensywną czerwienią niż zazwyczaj - nie przywodziły już na myśl dwóch, ostrych błysków w ciemności, dwóch strug skupionych laserów.</p>
<p>„<em>Spójrz, Harry</em>" — mówił i Harry'emu zdawało się, że te czerwone ślepia zerkają wprost w jego duszę — „<em>magia to nie wymachiwanie dłońmi i wykrzykiwanie niezrozumiałych słów przez zdzierające się gardło</em>". — Przykładał coś chłodnego i zdecydowanie niematerialnego do jego świadomości, a Harry wzdrygał się, czując bijącą od tego potęgę. — „<em>Spędziłem mnóstwo czasu na studiowaniu zasad magii, grzebałem w jej źródłach, naginałem granice</em>". — I Harry próbował to sobie wyobrazić - a brzmiało to w jego uszach jak piękna abstrakcja, niemożliwa do urzeczywistnienia się.</p>
<p>— A gdyby magia się wyczerpała? — zapytał go pewnego dnia - może tylko w swoich snach i tylko w głębi swojego umysłu, ale zapytał; a Voldemort długo mu nie odpowiadał.</p>
<p>— Musielibyśmy się zmagać z brakiem podstawowych środków do życia.</p>
<p>— Jak to? — zdziwił się Harry, napierając na tę obcą świadomość buszującą po jego umyśle, starając się zrozumieć jej punkt widzenia. — Przecież mugole radzą sobie bez magii. I to całkiem nieźle, o ile się orientuję. A, uwierz mi — zastrzegł — orientuję się.</p>
<p>Voldemort westchnął - głęboko, powoli i niejako z rezygnacją.</p>
<p>— Wyobraź sobie — powiedział cicho, zdając się niespiesznie i z namysłem dobierać słowa — nasze magiczne społeczeństwo jako taki wieki, żywy organizm. Ten organizm posiada pewną określoną strukturę, na którą składają się różne układy: oddechowy, powiedzmy, czy też krwionośny, nerwowy. Aby każdy z tych układów pracował prawidłowo, potrzeba jakiegoś czynnika, który przez nie przepływa: powietrza, krwi, impulsów nerwowych. Czy wyobrażasz sobie, Harry, co nastąpi w momencie, w którym któregoś z tych czynników raptem zabraknie?</p>
<p>Harry nie odpowiedział, bo i granice jego wyobraźni nie sięgały tak daleko.</p>
<p>— Magia jest jak jeden z tych czynników, krążących po swoim obiegu — ciągnął Voldemort. — Nie <em>nabyłeś jej</em> w żaden sposób, <em>urodziłeś się</em> z nią. Nie mógłbyś jej stracić, ona żyje w tobie, a jeśli zaszłoby coś nienaturalnego, co odebrałoby ci magię, nie jestem pewien, czy w ogóle byś to przeżył.</p>
<p>— Ale — wykłócał się Harry, bo w tej skomplikowanej układance istniały puzzle, które nigdzie nie chciały się dopasować — istnieją przecież charłaki — zauważył, a Voldemort zamruczał przytakująco.</p>
<p>— Owszem, istnieją — zgodził się — ale oni nigdy nie utracili magii, Harry. Nie można stracić czegoś, czego się nie posiada — tłumaczył i przez chwilę wydał się Harry'emu błyskotliwym człowiekiem intelektu; próbował z nim utożsamić tego potwora o czaszce przywodzącej na myśl wężową paszczę i okrucieństwo zakorzenione w genach, ale nie potrafił. — Różnica polega na tym, że charłaki <em>urodziły się</em> już bez magii. To trochę jak taka choroba wrodzona, zmiana genetyczna, ujawniająca się co któreś pokolenie.</p>
<p>— Choroba genetyczna? — nie zrozumiał Harry, a Voldemort milczał przez chwilę.</p>
<p>— Spójrz na to w ten sposób — odezwał się po chwili, a magia kłębiąca się w jego podświadomości zdała się zgęstnieć, zbić w bardziej zwartą substancję. — Jeżeli w rodzinie czarodziejów urodzi się dziecko nieposiadające w sobie ni krztyny magii, a później sparuje się z mugolem, ich dziecko najpewniej nie będzie magiczne.</p>
<p>— No, tak — przyznał Harry, nie będąc pewnym, do czego Voldemort zmierza.</p>
<p>— Jednak okazuje się, że po kilku latach w rodzinie - na pierwszy rzut oka - całkowicie niemagicznej, pojawiają się ewenementy. Czasem następuje to po wielu pokoleniach, kiedy obecność czarodzieja w drzewie genealogicznym będzie już zapomniana. I nagle w rodzinie mugolskiej rodzi się czarodziej pochodzący w prostej linii od charłaka, urodzonego w rodzinie czarodziejów, który to odsunął się od czarodziejskiego świata, by uniknąć dyskryminacji.</p>
<p>— Mugolak — wyszeptał niedowierzająco Harry.</p>
<p>— Otóż to — potwierdził Voldemort; brzmiał, jakby samym głosem nagradzał go za spostrzegawczość. — Moc magiczna potrafi się w nich odnowić. Jakby była w ich rodzinnej linii przez cały ten czas, uśpiona, przyczajona, a potem pojawia się nagła iskra, która rozpala ją na nowo. Trochę jak ogień padający na benzynę.</p>
<p>— Trochę tak, jakby magia była genem recesywnym.</p>
<p>Voldemort się roześmiał - a choć Harry spodziewał się wykpienia, był to niespodziewanie przyjemny dla ucha śmiech; byłby skłonny nazwać go <em>figlarnym</em>.</p>
<p>— Szybko się uczysz, Harry — przyklasnął mu miękkim tonem, a Harry - choć przeklinał się za to bez zachwytu - poczuł się mile połechtany.</p>
<p>Dziwnie było odkrywać umysł zakopany pod otoczką pogłosek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Czy to jest jakaś dziwaczna forma testu? — zapytał podczas jednych z tych mglistych snów Harry, a Voldemort spojrzał na niego czerwonymi jak rozżarzone węgle oczami i uśmiechnął się swoimi pozbawionymi warg ustami. — Sprawdzasz mnie, tak? — prychnął Harry, szukając luk w obłapiających go pasmach czarnej magii, przez które mógłby się wywinąć.</p>
<p>— Spójrz prawdzie w oczy — wyszeptał Voldemort, przechylając głowę — jesteś po prostu interesującym... <em>okazem</em>.</p>
<p>Harry skrzywił się, rozważając porzucenie nieudolnych prób wyrwania się ze snu.</p>
<p>— Nie jestem — oznajmił jak coś oczywistego.</p>
<p>— Okazem?</p>
<p>— Nie jestem <em>interesujący </em>— sprostował Harry, a Voldemort uniósł brwi na blade, wysokie czoło.</p>
<p>— Pozwól, że sam to ocenię.</p>
<p>Rysy twarzy Czarnego Pana wydawały mu się dziwnie zniekształcone: jakby rozmywały się jak kadzidłowe dymy, wypalone i zmatowiałe, mimo że jego bladą twarz okalaną nagą czaszką widział bardzo wyraźnie, ostro - jakby spoglądał przez perfekcyjnie do niego dobrane szkła okularów.</p>
<p>Harry - rozpraszany przez miliony rzeczy, które nie powinny go interesować - próbował usilnie zatrzasnąć swój umysł; Voldemort musiał to wyczuć - jego śmiech brzmiał abstrakcyjnie we wnętrzu jego czaszki - trochę jak odległe echo, ale niezupełnie.</p>
<p>— Myślę, że w końcu widzę wyraźnie — powiedział cicho i odetchnął głęboko, jakby <em>smakował</em> jego myśli. — <em>Ach</em>, i wiesz co, Harry? — zagaił, a coś lepkiego, gęstego i nieprzyjemnego - jakby wężowe cielsko - przesunęło się w jego percepcji, czyniąc to niemal ostentacyjnie. — Wcale nie jesteś tak słaby. Ty po prostu za małą wiarę pokładasz w swoje własne możliwości.</p>
<p>Harry był tą oceną tak zaskoczony, że na moment przestał szukać dziury w całym.</p>
<p>— Jeśli nie potrafisz uwierzyć, że coś jest możliwe — wyszeptał Voldemort, rozmywając się jak refleks na szkle — sam nakładasz na siebie nieprzekraczalne granice.</p>
<p>Czarna mgła zalała mu umysł jak rozlana z przewróconej szklanki woda.</p>
<p>— Przestań się ograniczać, Harry — zadudnił cichy głos w jego głowie, a Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie stoi przypadkiem na jakimś fantastycznym, iluzyjnym krańcu świata; może wystarczyłoby uczynić jeden krok, aby sprawdzić, co znajduje się za nim?</p>
<p>Przekraczanie krańców powinno nie być możliwe, ale Harry zrobił krok przed siebie w tą ciemną otchłań wołającą go po imieniu i...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zbudził się, potrząsany niecierpliwymi rękami, widząc przed oczami rudą, poczochraną czuprynę.</p>
<p>— Ruszże się — poganiał go znajomy głos — bo spóźnimy się na śniadanie.</p>
<p>Harry spojrzał na wstający do życia pokój, dziwiąc się, że bez okularów, świat jest równie rozmyty, co twarz z jego najgłębszych snów.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry wiedział, że balansuje na krawędzi przepaści, wiedział to za każdym razem, kiedy Severus Snape zerkał na fioletowe cienie rozlewające się pod jego oczami, mizernie przykryte szkłami okularów, a na jego ziemistą twarz wstępował wyraz tłumionej białej gorączki.</p>
<p>— Zwinąłeś żagle? — bulwersował się Mistrz Eliksirów, kiedy wpadał na niego na korytarzu. — Tak teraz zachowują się Gryfoni? — szydził. — Kulą pod siebie ogony?</p>
<p>— Zostaw go, ty tłustowłosy draniu! — bronił go Ron, nie wiedząc najwyraźniej, z czym igra.</p>
<p>— <em>Szlaban</em> z Filchem, Weasley! — pieklił się Snape, bluzgając wokół śliną. — I dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru!</p>
<p>Harry spuszczał jedynie wzrok i milczał.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— <em>Potter</em> — wyrzucił z siebie jak westchnienie Snape, podczas którejś z lekcji Oklumencji, wycofując się niezbyt delikatnie z jego umysłu — wytłumacz mi, dlaczego wszystkie wspomnienia związane z twoim wujostwem są negatywnie nacechowane?</p>
<p>Harry skrzywił się, pocierając palcami bliznę; na jego palcach zostawały plamy krwi.</p>
<p>— To nie są... <em>mili</em> ludzie — oznajmił, nie zamierzając się z niczego tłumaczyć. Wystarczy, że jego aspołeczny profesor widział w jego głowie przebłyski jego - jakże <em>rodzinnych</em> - relacji z Dursleyami. Już sam ten fakt sprawiał, że czuł się zanadto odsłonięty.</p>
<p>Snape posłał mu długie, ostrożne spojrzenie; na ziemistej twarzy coś drgnęło.</p>
<p>— Nie są mili — powtórzył cicho, zaglądając mu w oczy, a Harry zacisnął zęby i umknął spojrzeniem w bok; kontemplując pełną odprysków ścianę, wzruszył ramionami. — Wyjaśnij mi — powiedział powoli, a w jego głosie zabrzmiało coś, co Harry nie do końca umiał zaszufladkować pod jakimś konkretnym terminem; spodziewał się jakiejś kontynuacji tego: „wyjaśnij mi", ale takowa nie nadeszła.</p>
<p>— Co mam panu wyjaśnić? — zazgrzytał zębami tak mocno, że poczuł ból w szczęce. — Gdzie pan niby był przez cały ten czas, w którym grzebał mi pan w głowie, co? Myślał pan o niebieskich migdałach? — Chwilowo przestało go obchodzić, że jego ton zszedł na opryskliwe nuty, jednak ku jego lekkiej konsternacji, Snape go za to nie złajał.</p>
<p>— Twój wuj — odezwał się cicho; jego głos obniżył się o kilka oktaw — był obrzydliwym pijakiem — zauważył, a Harry całą siłą woli zmusił się do zachowania obojętnego wyrazu twarzy — a ciotka wymagającą hipokrytką.</p>
<p>Stał, bawiąc się różdżką, udając, że nic, co mówi Snape, go nie rusza.</p>
<p>— Dlaczego nigdy nie uciekłeś? — zapytał po kilku chwilach milczenia Mistrz Eliksirów, a Harry zachichotał nerwowo, co zabrzmiało nienaturalnie w jego ustach.</p>
<p>— Och, ależ uciekłem — oznajmił i wreszcie spojrzał we wpatrujące się w niego bacznie, czarne oczy, uśmiechając się bez rozbawienia — i to trzykrotnie. — Prychnął, na myśl o tym, że były to bezcelowe starania - próby wyrwania się z tego patologicznego więzienia. — Za pierwszym razem miałem osiem lat — wzruszył ramionami, myśląc, że robi to chyba automatycznie - przez zżerające go nerwy — i zasadniczo nie miałem dokąd uciec. Spakowałem jakieś drobiazgi, poczekałem do nocy i przeczołgałem się przez parapet. — Harry zmrużył oczy, przypominając sobie, jak bardzo poharatał sobie wówczas dłonie. — Miałem... — zawahał się — pokój — powiedział, jakby wkładał to słowo w usta z jakichś wzniosłych wyżyn; nie leżało dobrze na jego języku — na parterze, a oni spali na górze. Wszyscy troje zawsze mieli mocny sen, więc nie słyszeli, jak wychodziłem.</p>
<p>— I dokąd poszedłeś? — zapytał Snape tak cicho, że Harry mógłby podejrzewać, że się przesłyszał, gdyby nie śledził poruszających się, wąskich warg.</p>
<p>— Do sąsiadki z naprzeciwka — prychnął i wykrzywił kwaśno wargi. — Gówniarz był ze mnie, profesorze, i uciekłem z tej wylęgarni nienawiści bez żadnego planu. I to nie tak, że miałem dokąd iść. — Harry przełknął coś ciężkiego zalegającego mu w gardle i ze sceptycznością wypisaną na twarzy jak czarny na białym, zaczął się przyglądać swoim poobgryzanym paznokciom. Nie był pewien, dlaczego w ogóle opowiada Snape'owi to wszystko i kiedy przeszło mu przez myśl, że nawet dobrze wyrzucić to z siebie po piętnastu latach noszenia w sercu, chciało mu się śmiać z własnej beznadziejności.</p>
<p>— Wspominałeś, że uciekłeś trzykrotnie — przypomniał mu Snape, a Harry przygryzł wnętrze dolnej wargi i rzucił pobliskim półkom niechętne spojrzenie.</p>
<p>— Aha — powiedział opryskliwie. — Za drugim razem miałem jedenaście lat.</p>
<p>— <em>Ach</em>, rozumiem...</p>
<p>— Tak — burknął, wykrzywiając sceptycznie kącik warg — i - jakby nie spojrzeć - sądziłem, że już nigdy tam nie wrócę.</p>
<p><em>Wrócił</em>, bo takie właśnie jest życie. Nic nie trwa wiecznie, wszystko ma swój początek i ściśle określony koniec - nawet chwile, dla których warto go przeżyć. Powinien dziękować opaczności, że dostał szansę wyrwania się z tej mętnej dziury, którą Dumbledore nazywał jego domem. Powinien być wdzięczny za każdy piękny dzień, który przeżył w zamkowych progach i każdą iskrę magii, która przesunęła się po jego skórze.</p>
<p>Oczy jedenastoletniego chłopca inaczej odbierają otaczający go świat. Dla jedenastolatka liczy się tylko to, co dzieje się w <em>tu i teraz</em>, jedenastolatek nie wygląda w przyszłość i szybko przystosowuje się do zmian, jedenastolatek zapomina o tym, co robił <em>wczoraj</em>, gdy ma przed sobą tak barwne i otwierające przed nim multum nieznanych dotychczas możliwości <em>dzisiaj</em>. Dla jedenastolatka zamek jest większy, jezioro głębsze, a odbijające się w jego tafli gwiazdy jaśniejsze. Tyle że...</p>
<p>— Bajka się kończy, czar pryska, a książęta znowu zamieniają się w ropuchy — oznajmił, bębniąc palcami w udo — czy coś w tym stylu — dodał i nagle zachciało mu się śmiać.</p>
<p>Stał na środku gabinetu Snape'a i śmiał się tak, jakby chyba tylko śmiali się więzienni uciekinierzy, złapani na drodze ucieczki i na powrót wtrąceni w izolację i pustkę, śmiał się do rozpuku i to tak długo, że rozbolała go szczęka. A Snape mu na to pozwalał. Przyglądał mu się milcząco, jakby rozumiał coś, co - Harry był o tym święcie przekonany - nie jest możliwe do objęcia rozumem, w każdym razie nie dla kogoś, kto nigdy nie był w sytuacji analogicznej do jego własnej.</p>
<p>Wreszcie odetchnął głęboko, wypuścił ze świstem powietrze i zaczął rozmasowywać kość szczękową kolistymi ruchami palców. Gardło go piekło.</p>
<p>— Kiedy uciekałem trzeci raz, było lato przed trzecim rokiem, a ja wyfrunąłem z Privet Drive w towarzystwie buzującej, przypadkowej magii, ścigającego mnie w ataku furii wuja i jego nadmuchanej jak balon siostry, odbijającej się od ścian pobliskich domów.</p>
<p>Harry czuł się dziwnie pod wnikliwym, zdającym się go oceniać spojrzeniem tych czarnych, głębokich oczu.</p>
<p>— Dlaczego ją nadmuchałeś? — zapytał Snape, zniżając głos do szeptu, a Harry wzruszył ramionami i odparł:</p>
<p>— To bez znaczenia.</p>
<p>— Czyli istniał powód — bardziej ocenił, niż spytał Snape.</p>
<p>— To bez znaczenia — powtórzył Harry i nie powiedział tego wieczora już niczego więcej.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Nadmuchałeś swoją ciotkę — odezwał się cicho Snape pewnej nocy, kiedy Harry stał na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej i spoglądał na świat leżący u jego stóp, a zielonooki drgnął i odwrócił się od wyszczerbionych blanek — bo powiedziała coś, czego nie powinna.</p>
<p>Harry odetchnął głęboko nocną bryzą i zmrużył sceptycznie oczy, wpatrując się w jego ziemistą twarz skrytą w mroku.</p>
<p>— Co takiego mogła powiedzieć, co aż tak cię ubodło, że uaktywniły się reakcje obronne młodego, zdrowego, magicznego dziecka?</p>
<p>Harry zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się do Snape'a plecami, spoglądając w niebo zroszone miliardami srebrnych punktów, czując się tak, jakby mógł rozwinąć długie skrzydła i skoczyć na wiatr - poczuć się wolnym, młodym, czystym jak łza.</p>
<p>— Sam potrafię przygadać ci dosyć dosadnie, Potter, a jakoś nigdy nie poruszyłem kamienia, który wywołałby lawinę — drążył - nie wiedzieć po co - Mistrz Eliksirów.</p>
<p>— Najwidoczniej — odparł Harry, pragnąc, aby Snape już sobie poszedł — nie szturchał pan wystarczająco mocno. — Uśmiechnął się pogardliwie, patrząc w gwiazdy. — Siostra wuja zrobiła panu konkurencję, co? — zapytał Harry, przeciągając palcami po rysach znaczących metalową, chłodną pod jego dłonią barierkę.</p>
<p>Z gardła Snape'a uciekł ostrzegawczy pomruk godny dzikiego, drapieżnego zwierzęcia.</p>
<p>— Uważaj, Potter — powiedział cicho — czyżby nikt cię nie nauczył, że do starszych odnosi się z należytym szacunkiem?</p>
<p>— Jakoś nikt nie miał okazji.</p>
<p>Nie w tym świecie rozbitych luster i krzyku topionego we wnętrzach dłoni. Drobin szkła rozsypanych po podłodze, odbijających dziecięcą twarz z siniejącym już śladem na kości policzkowej i krwią skapującą z przeciętej wargi - Harry nauczył się rozpoznawać ten metaliczny posmak na języku we wczesnych latach tego, co ogół społeczeństwa nazywa <em>dzieciństwem</em>. Wciąż pamiętał słodkawy zapach powietrza w zatęchłej komórce pod schodami i popękane linie na zmatowiałych ścianach. Materac na wpół zeżarty przez mole i nieustannie zacinającą się, pożółkłą roletę z pomarańczowymi plamami rozlewającymi się po starym płótnie jak światło zachodzącego słońca. Czerwone palce od zbyt długiej pracy w ogrodzie pod kurtyną prażącego słońca i skórę złażącą ze spalonego karku. Dudniący odgłos kroków na skrzypiących schodach i drobne pyłki tynku sypiące mu się na twarz, które wdychał powoli wraz z rozgrzanym, parzącym płuca powietrzem. Pamiętał to wszystko, jakby komórkę pod schodami opuścił najdalej wczoraj.</p>
<p>Czego mógł się nauczyć o życiu chłopak dorastający bez miłości?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry czuł, że cały się trzęsie, kiedy dostał nieokreśloną, dziwną wiadomość od Snape'a, której treść przeraziła go jak wizja pożaru w Hogwarcie. Upuścił pergamin z krótką adnotacją zapisaną pochyłym pismem, który wypadł mu z drżących palców, a ten zajął się ogniem, gdy tylko dotknął zimnej posadzki i chwilę potem - jak niesiony na skrzydłach - biegł już po stromych schodach prowadzących do lochów. Bez pukania przelał się przez próg, nie zauważając nawet, że Snape wplótł jego magiczną aurę w swoje osłony, a bariery przepuściły go, jakby przechodził przez ścianę wody, a potem zamknął pospiesznie drzwi, przylegając do gładkiego drewna, jakby własnym ciałem chciał je zaklinować. Rąbek własnej szaty uderzył go w kostki, kiedy się odwrócił, szukając wzrokiem szarych, doskonale sobie znanych oczu.</p>
<p>— Syriusz, odbiło ci? Jeśli ktoś cię zobaczy... — Głos mu się trząsł; Harry odniósł wrażenie, że nie jest w stanie zapanować nad słowami przesuwającymi się po jego języku, ześlizgującymi się z niego jak kostka lodu; wszystko w jego piersi szumiało z niepokoju.</p>
<p>— Życie byłoby nudne — odrzekł dziarsko jego ojciec chrzestny, błyskając na niego białymi zębami — gdyby nie cechowała go odrobina brawury.</p>
<p>Harry czuł krople zimnego potu sunące ospale po jego szyi; spojrzał na milczącego, przyglądającego się wszystkiemu sceptycznie Snape'a, stojącego z założonymi rękami, tak, jakby mówił: „jak mogłeś mu na to pozwolić?", a ten wykrzywił się paskudnie w odpowiedzi, jakby chciał mu tym przekazać, że te odwiedziny także nie są mu na rękę.</p>
<p>— Chciałem ci coś dać — powiedział jego chrzestny ojciec; podszedł do niego i zacisnął mu palce na ramieniu - Harry czuł jego opuszki rozmasowujące jego napięte mięśnie. — Wyciągnij rękę — poprosił; jego szare oczy zabłysły psotnie.</p>
<p>Wyciągnął. Jego palce dygotały bez opamiętania.</p>
<p>Syriusz zaśmiał się szczekliwie i włożył mu coś w dłoń: coś małego, chłodnego i obłego. Harry, nie cofając dłoni, rozwarł palce i przez krótką chwilę gapił się oniemiały na to, co w niej znalazł.</p>
<p>— Przyszedłeś dać mi kasztana, idioto? — Serce podeszło mu pod gardło.</p>
<p>— Na szczęście — zaśmiał się szczekliwie Syriusz, a Harry uniósł na niego wzrok, czując, jak jego twarz pęka jak porcelana, w którą ktoś cisnął kamieniem. — Zachowaj go.</p>
<p>Harry - z umysłem plączącym się w czaszce jak kłębowisko splątanej waty, z sercem, które utkwiło mu w gardle jak kołek, z żołądkiem zbitym, jakby jego zawartość ktoś potraktował brykieciarką - rozpłakał się jak dziecko, zanim udało mu się zdusić to ciepłe, przyduszające, połykające go uczucie i wepchnąć na powrót w szczelne ściany opanowania.</p>
<p>Wiedział, że nie daruje sobie tego do końca życia - że to właśnie Snape był świadkiem tego, jak wszelka kontrola wypada mu z rąk.</p>
<p>Kiedy ciepłe ramiona Syriusza owinęły go niczym miękki koc, Harry ukrył łzy w jego przyjemnej w dotyku szacie i zacisnął mocno palce na tym nieprzeciętnym, cudacznym wyrazie miłości spoczywającym jak twardy dowód w jego rozdygotanej, zdrętwiałej dłoni.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Jest jedna rzecz, której Voldemort nie potrafi zrozumieć — powiedział mu kiedyś Dumbledore, rozgryzając ze smakiem cytrynowego dropsa.</p>
<p>Harry miał jedenaście lat i dopiero zaczął uczyć się świata na nowo, poznawał go od fundamentów, odkrywał jego podstawowe budulce.</p>
<p>— Co to takiego? — zapytał cicho, a Dumbledore zerknął na niego znad okularów-połówek; jego niebieskie oczy rozbłysły jakąś niewysłowioną iskrą.</p>
<p>— Miłość, Harry — rzekł miękko, uśmiechając się, jakby mówił coś oczywistego. — Miłość.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miłość nie widzi barier. Nie powstrzymają jej ciężkie mury i twarde ściany. Nie powstrzymają jej zakazy i niedogodności. Przebije się przez największe ograniczenia. I kiedy huknie do bram ludzkiego serca, przypomni o sobie, wołając i krzycząc, że dysponuje mocą, której inne dziedziny magii nie znają.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Krzyk nie jest drogą do porozumienia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zdarzały się noce, w których śnił o brukowanych uliczkach. Podkowy końskich kopyt metalicznie postukiwały o podłoże, gwieździste niebo odbijało się w mokrych od deszczu ścianach betonowych budynków, koła starych furmanek podskakiwały na szarej kostce brukowej o nieregularnych kształtach. Z okien okrytych kurtyną deszczu spoglądały na niego bezkształtne cienie niewyraźnych postaci, a obłoki pary unosiły się nad nozdrzami wychudzonych szkap przyodzianych w za ciasne uprzęże, mijających go w szybkim stępie. Rzeki deszczówki płynęły w płytkich rynsztokach, a metalowe szyldy sklepów kołysały się na chłodnych, nocnych podmuchach, poskrzypując cicho.</p>
<p>Śnił o przydymionych barach, rozwodnionym, tanim alkoholu wylewającym się z pękatych kielonków i starych, jazzowych utworach, których już nikt nie pamięta. Niedomkniętych okiennicach starych kamienic i dzieciach bawiących się w kałużach na ciasnych, kamiennych, pustych dziedzińcach. Starcach palących fajki na koślawych, parkowych ławkach, pozdrawiających się uchyleniem filcowego kapelusza.</p>
<p>Śnił - i nie chciał się budzić. I kiedy uchylał powieki, widząc nad sobą ciemnoczerwony baldachim, na którym tańczyły drżące cienie, słysząc chrapanie współlokatorów, miał ochotę krzyczeć, jak krzyczałby każdy człowiek wyrwany z pięknego snu, wracający w objęcia koszmaru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Podczas wieczornych sesji Oklumencji przestawiał puste fiolki ułożone w równych rządkach na szerokich półkach, robiąc to tylko dlatego, żeby zirytować Snape'a i mieć jakąś satysfakcję płynącą z tych żmudnych spotkań, które wycinały godziny z jego życiorysu. Snape obnażał zęby jak rozjuszone zwierzę, a Harry wzdychał, gdy nie przynosiło mu to takiej satysfakcji, jakiej się spodziewał.</p>
<p>Czasami próbował drążyć w jego wątpliwej sławy przeszłości i czasami Snape mu na to pozwalał.</p>
<p>— Dlaczego pan się do niego przyłączył - wtedy, na samym początku? — zapytał pewnego, chłodnego, październikowego wieczora, siadając naprzeciw niego przy uporządkowanym, schludnym biurku, a Snape zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się jego twarzy, jakby czegoś na niej szukał.</p>
<p>Zimny przeciąg tańczył Harry'emu na kostkach i Harry, czubkiem buta, próbował zaciągnąć na nie pomarszczone na łydkach nogawki spodni skrytych pod długą szatą (nigdy nie oduczył się noszenia mugolskich ubrań i podejrzewał, że to już nigdy się nie zmieni).</p>
<p>— Byłem młody — powiedział cicho Snape, a Harry przygryzł wargę, bo nie spodziewał się, że w ogóle otrzyma odpowiedź; przewidywał, że Snape warknie, zmarszczy groźnie brwi i oddeleguje go z ostrzegawczą nutą w głosie, szemrzącą do niego, by na przyszłość powstrzymał swoją natrętną ciekawość i Harry nie wiedział, czy nie powinien bać się ciężaru jego słów na swoich ramionach — a świat ze mną pogrywał i przeciekał mi przez palce. — Harry nie był pewien, jak ma to rozumieć, ale słuchał, słuchał uważnie i łaknął każdego słowa, każdej zgłoski wypowiadanej przez Snape'a - wiedział, że nie zostało wiele czasu, nim Snape przykryje swoją twarz maską opryskliwości i wyrzuci go za drzwi. — Chciałem... — zawahał się, a czarne oczy odnalazły zielone — Merlin raczy wiedzieć, czego tak naprawdę chciałem.</p>
<p>Harry zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza, zanim się odezwał.</p>
<p>— Chciał pan potęgi — w jego głosie nie było pytania — a <em>on</em> nią dysponował. — W czarnych oczach zdawało się coś zgęstnieć, scalić, stężeć, ale Snape mu nie przerwał, więc Harry uznał to za przyzwolenie, by mówić dalej. — Chciał pan poznać tajniki Czarnej Magii, a <em>on</em> je znał i był skłonny dzielić się kilkoma z nich w zamian za wierność. — Pionowa zmarszczka zawitała pomiędzy wąskimi brwiami Mistrza Eliksirów. — Dysponował zaskakującą mocą magiczną, która przyciągała do siebie ludzi, która ich onieśmielała i zachwycała jednocześnie — wzruszył ramionami Harry — nadal nią dysponuje. Ma wyjątkowe umiejętności, o których inni mogliby tylko pomarzyć. — Odetchnął głęboko i odwrócił wzrok na poprzecinaną pasmami drobnych pęknięć ścianę. — Zasoby magii mieszkające w jego ciele wydają się istną kopalnią złota, prawda? — zauważył, ściszając głos, nie patrząc Snape'owi w oczy.</p>
<p>Snape odchrząknął, jakby mu coś zalegało w gardle, a potem - po chwili wyraźnego zawahania - pochylił się nad blatem biurka, przecierając okrężnym ruchem palców skronie, jakby zbierał myśli.</p>
<p>— Potter, posłuchaj mnie — odezwał się z cichym westchnieniem uciekającym z jego piersi; wyciągnął dłoń nad blatem i dotknął - nie bez zawahania - jego dłoni spoczywającej luźno na porysowanym drewnie biurka — ten umysł już nigdy nie będzie taki, jak dawniej.</p>
<p>Harry spiął się w kontakcie z dotykiem jego ciepłej skóry i Snape cofnął pospiesznie palce jak spłoszone zwierzę.</p>
<p>— Nie zna pan jego umysłu — powiedział Harry - sam nie wiedząc, dlaczego to mówi - i zacisnął na moment szczękę — a ja owszem. Nie widział pan nigdy jego struktury, a ja tak. — Snape wyprostował kark, skupiając na nim dziwne, nieczytelne spojrzenie. — Dlatego też nie ma pan prawa wypowiadać w tej kwestii swojego zdania.</p>
<p>— Nie mam... — powtórzył cicho Snape, cedząc z wolna słowa — <em>prawa</em>.</p>
<p>Powieki opadły na zielone oczy; Harry przyłożył palce do czoła, czując zmęczenie wwiercające się w każdą komórkę jego zawodnego ciała.</p>
<p>— Przepraszam — powiedział - tylko po to, aby Snape ponownie go stąd nie wyrzucił — przepraszam, nie to miałem na myśli.</p>
<p>— Ależ oczywiście, że właśnie <em>to</em> miałeś na myśli, Potter. — Snape przechylił głowę, przyglądając mu się spod zmrużonych powiek. — Po co zadajesz pytania, na jakie sam potrafisz sobie odpowiedzieć? — Jego brwi zjechały ku sobie, a czarne oczy świdrowały przez chwilę jego nieznacznie napiętą twarz. — Szukasz czegoś. <em>W nim.</em> Tylko, Potter — pokręcił głową, jakby nie dowierzał — co tak naprawdę spodziewasz się znaleźć?</p>
<p>Harry wzruszył ramionami, wstał ze średniej wygody krzesła i odszedł w kierunku drzwi.</p>
<p>— Być może nie tylko <em>w nim</em> czegoś szukam — oznajmił cicho i posłał Snape'owi długie spojrzenie; a potem odwrócił się i wyszedł bez oglądania się za siebie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>„<em>Nie robisz postępów</em>" — tak właśnie powiedział mu Snape, że nie robi postępów, właściwie „powiedział" to zbyt łagodne słowo - Snape splunął mu tym w twarz jak przekleństwem, a Harry poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego zaciska duszące pętle na jego gardle.</p>
<p>— Staram się — powiedział cicho, tak zmienionym, zduszonym głosem, że brzmiał, jakby się nim dławił.</p>
<p>— Najwyraźniej niewystarczająco.</p>
<p>Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy Snape jest świadom tego, że jego słowa są jak żyletki dla jego woli, dla jego daremnych wysiłków, dla jego umysłu. Stał na środku przyciemnionego, niedużego gabinetu, wpatrując się w przydeptany dywan i obracał powoli różdżkę w dłoniach, żeby zająć czymś ręce.</p>
<p>W takich dniach jak dzisiaj czuł się w tym gabinecie jak za więziennymi kratami; spoglądał poprzez nie na świat, do którego brak mu dostępu i czekał, aż jego trudy zostaną dostrzeżone przez tych, którym próbował udowodnić swoją wartość.</p>
<p>Pokiwał powoli głową i przestał uciskać nerwowo drewno własnej różdżki w dłoniach; uniósł wzrok na przeszywające go, czarne jak węgle oczy, które patrzyły na niego z bezlitosną szczerością - miał wrażenie, że to spojrzenie chlasta go po twarzy jak mentalny policzek.</p>
<p>— Więc może — odezwał się cicho, mając wrażenie, że słowa są dziwnie chropowate na jego języku — nie jestem zdolny ujarzmić tej dziedziny. Może niepotrzebnie wlewa mi pan wiedzę do głowy, skoro jest ona jak dziurawy wazon.</p>
<p>Snape zazgrzytał zębami, przeszywając go wściekłym spojrzeniem; Harry utrzymał jego wzrok.</p>
<p>— Twój umysł <em>nie jest</em> jak dziurawy wazon, Potter — wypluł Snape, oddychając powoli przez nos; jego nozdrza drgały. Zniecierpliwienie i irytacja: buzowały w powietrzu jak snop iskier sypiący się z drażliwym trzaskiem z różdżki.</p>
<p>Nie jest jak dziurawy wazon - tak powiedział Snape; a jednak dręczyło go nieprzyjemne uczucie, że jednak jest gorszy, niż ustawa przewiduje, głos Snape'a sprzed kilku tygodni dudnił mu w głowie jak werble, sugestie ciągnięte gładkim tonem, ostrym jak brzytwa językiem, że jego umysł nie jest czymś złożonym, nie jest czymś wielowarstwowym i Harry - widząc jak czarne na białym, że utknął w martwym punkcie, chociaż zaczął się wreszcie przykładać do tej gałęzi magii - powoli zaczynał wierzyć w to, że jest powierzchowny, płytki i niewart złamanego grosza. I serce mu się ściskało, kiedy ciotka Petunia szepcząca mu do ucha jak katarynka, udowadniała dosadnie swoją rację.</p>
<p>— W czym tkwi problem, ty głupi bachorze? — zapytał powoli Snape; epitet rzucony na jego godność zabrzmiał mętnie i bez przekonania; Harry zmarszczył czoło i odwrócił twarz ku ścianie, przeciągając wzrokiem po znajomych sobie, płytkich zarysowaniach.</p>
<p>Voldemort miałby dorobioną do tych jego braków wszelakiego postępu jakąś całkiem racjonalną teorię - jak przypuszczał. Voldemort powiedziałby, że problem tkwi w nim samym, że podświadomie czuje, że nie potrafi osiągnąć wyżyn w dziedzinie magii umysłu, że tkwi pomiędzy murami, które wznosi własnymi dłońmi, że sam nakłada spoiwa na ograniczające go fasady. Voldemort stwierdziłby, że jedyne, co musi zrobić, to wziąć zamach i rozbić na proch zakorzenione mu pod skórą ograniczenia. Tyle że to nie takie proste - wziąć do ręki pióro i zamazać wszystkie te lata wpajania mu, że jest gorszy, że jest słabszy, że jest głupszy (ciotka Petunia patrząca na niego jasnymi oczami wyrażającymi czystą pogardę). <em>Leniwy, arogancki, słaby</em> — warknął gdzieś na tyłach jego świadomości Mistrz Eliksirów i Harry zamarzył o tym, aby zniknąć, rozpłynąć się, wyciągnąć rękę i zedrzeć ze swojego czoła sławetną bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, upamiętniającą śmierć jego rodziców.</p>
<p>— Potter — wyrwał go z przygnębiających myśli ostry głos Snape'a i Harry zacisnął zęby, powstrzymując automatyczną chęć zerknięcia na niego — nie zrobimy postępów, jeśli mi nie wytłumaczysz, w czym tkwi drzazga.</p>
<p>„Nie <em>zrobimy</em>" — powiedział Snape i Harry, przełykając ciężko, spojrzał w jego ziemistą twarz, przypatrującą mu się z podirytowaniem; uśmiechnął się kwaśno, zanim się odezwał:</p>
<p>— Mówi pan tak — powiedział cicho, brzmiąc mniej ochryple, niż po sobie oczekiwał, choć jego głos był płaski jak posadzka pod jego stopami — jakby ten problem dotyczył nas obu, a nie...</p>
<p>— Bo to <em>jest</em> nasz wspólny problem, Potter! — przerwał mu Snape, podnosząc głos; brzmiał na jeszcze bardziej rozdrażnionego, niż chwilę temu. Zamknął oczy i potarł powieki, a gest ten - wywołując zamęt w nastoletniej głowie Harry'ego - krzyczał wyczerpaniem.</p>
<p>Harry milczał i wpatrywał się w Snape'a, mając wrażenie, że ten robi mu wodę z mózgu. Mistrz Eliksirów wreszcie opuścił rękę z twarzy, a potem podszedł do niego jak za jednym uderzeniem serca i uchwycił jego podbródek w swoje długie, chłodne palce. Harry z automatu spróbował się wyrwać, ale Snape warknął ostrzegawczo i zwiększył nacisk na jego szczękę.</p>
<p>— Wkroczyłeś na ruchome piaski — powiedział cichym, niskim głosem Snape, lustrując jego oczy takim spojrzeniem, jakby upewniał się, że jego słowa przemawiają mu do rozumu — ale stoimy w nich <em>razem</em>, jasne?</p>
<p>Harry poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego i lepkiego podchodzi mu pod gardło.</p>
<p>— <em>Puść mnie</em> — wysyczał, niemalże przechodząc przy tym na wężomowę, resztką racjonalności zdołał uchwycić i przytrzymać samokontrolę w swoim ciele.</p>
<p>— Nie.</p>
<p>Harry poczuł, jak wargi mu drżą.</p>
<p>— Proszę, niech pan mnie puści — spróbował, uderzając w spokorniałe nuty, które nigdy nie zawodziły w przypadku konfrontacji z wujem Vernonem.</p>
<p>— <em>Nie</em>. — Harry uświadomił sobie - co spadło na niego jak grom z jasnego nieba - że jego oddech przyspieszył, zalatując paniką. — Musisz przywyknąć do tego, że ludzie będą cię dotykać. Przez całe twoje pieprzone życie ludzie będą cię dotykać, rozumiesz?</p>
<p>— C-co mnie obchodzą...? — zaczął cedzić przez zęby, czując łzy kołaczące mu o czaszkę jak dzwony.</p>
<p>Dłoń zacisnęła się upominająco - dosyć mocno, bo zakuło; Harry urwał, skacząc spojrzeniem od jednego oka Snape'a do drugiego, próbując wybadać, na czym przyszło mu postawić stopę.</p>
<p>— <em>Poszedłeś</em> do Czarnego Pana — wysyczał Snape, cedząc powoli słowa, jakby je rozsmarowywał na języku — a on prędzej czy później zacznie rościć sobie do ciebie prawa. I będzie ci kładł dłonie na podbródku, na czole, na szyi, będzie ci, do cholery, wkładał palce we włosy, a ty mu na to pozwolisz, jasne? Pozwolisz mu, a jeśli <em>nie</em>, to Czarny Pan szybko cię wytresuje tak, żebyś pozwalał. I - uwierz mi, Potter - to nie będą <em>przyjemne</em> metody edukacyjne.</p>
<p>Trzęsło się już zdecydowanie dużo więcej, niż jego wargi; Harry miał wrażenie, że cały żołądek drży w jego brzuchu, jakby przygotowywał się do wykonania jakichś absurdalnych manewrów. Dłoń Snape'a puściła, a Harry cofnął się w pośpiechu na bezpieczną odległość; Snape wykrzywił się na niego, jakby przyprawiał go o mdłości.</p>
<p>Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, mierząc się wzrokiem, jakby toczyli niewidzialny bój. I obaj mieli w sobie takie pokłady dumy, że ani myśleli odpuścić.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Trochę mnie zaskoczyłeś — przyznał dużo później Snape, zatrzymując się koło niego na głuchych, opuszczonych przez uczniów błoniach - jesienna niepogoda coraz bardziej dawała się we znaki, ale Harry wciąż zabierał wypożyczony z biblioteki, coraz to inny podręcznik i siadał w osłoniętej przed wiatrem, niewielkiej wnęce w ziemi porośniętej pożółkłą trawą.</p>
<p>Uniósł głowę na górującego nad nim mężczyznę i skrzywił się koszmarnie, myśląc, że jeśli ten zamierzał go zmusić do zerwania się z ziemi, to niedoczekanie jego.</p>
<p>— Kiedy się kłóciliśmy — sprecyzował, przechylając głowę, przyglądając się mu jak jakiejś intrygującej, innowacyjnej miksturze pichcącej się w miedzianym kociołku. — Najpierw próbowałeś mnie zastraszyć, a kiedy to nie podziałało, starałeś się mnie skusić do ustępstwa.</p>
<p>Harry zmrużył oczy, nie wiedząc, do czego Snape pije. Jeśli chce mu dać szlaban za bezczelność, czemu jeszcze tego nie zrobił?</p>
<p>— I co w tym takiego dziwnego? — zapytał ze znużeniem, a brwi Snape'a podjechały wysoko na czoło.</p>
<p>— Nic — powiedział cicho; brzmiał tak, jakby z jego oczu niespodziewanie spadła jakaś zasłona, a Harry nie dość, że nie rozumiał, o co się Snape rozchodzi, to wolałby, aby ten zostawił go w spokoju z jego podręcznikiem z Obrony — absolutnie nic. I właśnie to jest intrygujące, panie Potter.</p>
<p>— Cóż — mruknął Harry, niewiele z tego rozumiejąc i nie zamierzając wdawać się w najmniejsze dyskusje, opuścił wzrok na treść trzymanej na kolanach książki — zasłania mi pan słońce.</p>
<p>— Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za bezczelność, Potter — oznajmił aksamitnym głosem Snape, wytrącając Harry'ego z równowagi, a potem odwrócił się z łopotem peleryny i odszedł do zamku jak niesiony na skrzydłach. Harry patrzył za nim, marszcząc brwi, obserwując, jak z wirującą u kostek peleryną przestępuje zamkowe progi, próbując ogarnąć umysłem inną niż odjęcie mu punktów przyczynę, dla której Snape w ogóle do niego podszedł tego chłodnego popołudnia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Przyzwyczajał się do cienistego gabinetu Snape'a - przywykł do ponurej prezencji tych czterech ścian bardziej, niż gotów był się do tego przyznać. Nawet dokuczliwe słowa Mistrza Eliksirów godziły w jego dumę mniej niż dotychczas. Każdą opryskliwość przyjmował jak pewien rodzaj ekspresji, sposób wyrażania siebie tego zgorzkniałego, wciąż niestarego mężczyzny, którego twarz znaczyło tyle bruzd, ile zmarszczek.</p>
<p>— Myśli pan — zapytał go raz, kiedy na wierzch zostały wywleczone jego wspomnienia związane z Syriuszem Blackiem - prawie jak aleja kontrastów: brudny, z błyszczącymi oczami, błagający; elegancki, śmiejący się szczekliwie, wydający polecenia — że gdyby wiedział, do kogo poszedłem, próbowałby mnie ratować czy potępiłby mnie?</p>
<p>Kiedy Snape opuścił różdżkę, przyglądając się mu spod mocno zmarszczonych brwi, z nieco stężałą - pod wpływem emocji, których nie potrafił rozpoznać, a co dopiero nazwać - twarzą, Harry zrozumiał, że w jego pytaniu było więcej strachu, niż zdawało mu się, że do siebie dopuścił.</p>
<p>— Black jest impulsywny — powiedział Snape beznamiętnym tonem, a Harry zaciągnął się głęboko powietrzem, w którym wciąż czuć było magię zaklęcia Legilimens, wiedząc, że Snape nie okłamie go w tej kwestii, nawet jeśli miałby go przy tym zranić. Taki już był - nie przerzedzał swoich słów, nie przebierał w nich, nie szukał dogodnych określeń tylko po to, aby złagodzić ich brutalność. Nie starał się ukrywać gorzkiej prawdy za otoczką barwnego pustosłowia i mydlenia oczu. — Jest impulsywny — powtórzył Snape, wypluwając słowa, jakby się nimi brzydził — ale <em>ty</em> jesteś całym jego światem, barania głowo.</p>
<p>Harry poczuł, jak miękną mu kolana.</p>
<p>— Tak wiem — wydusił, kiedy jego gardło niespodziewanie straciło na objętości — przecież wiem — zaśmiał się, nie mogąc powstrzymać nerwowości ogarniającej jak fala jego ciało; coś wewnątrz niego łamało się równo na pół, a ucisk w piersi stawał się nie do zniesienia; przyłożył dłonie do ust, jakby mógł nimi wepchnąć ten absurdalny, niedorzeczny śmiech na powrót do gardła — jasne, że wiem, tylko...</p>
<p>„...<em>tak strasznie się boję</em>" — nie powiedział Harry.</p>
<p>Ten głupi kasztan ciążył mu w kieszeni jak głaz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chłopiec, zła karta, Dumbledore. Słowa Nimfadory przyśniły mu się pomiędzy trzecim przebudzeniem się w ciągu nocy a porankiem i Harry, spoglądając w podkrążone oczy patrzące na niego z lustrzanej tafli, zaczął się zastanawiać, kogo dyrektor miał na myśli. Z początku przyjął za pewnik, że chodziło mu o Toma Riddle'a - genialnego młodzieńca, wybitny umysł, który się stoczył, ale im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym większe miał co do tego wątpliwości. To możliwe, myślał, metodycznie nakładając pastę na szczoteczkę do zębów, starając się omijać wzrokiem cienie rozlewające się po jego twarzy jak wypieki, odbijające się w chłodnym szkle jak refleksy; to możliwe, że Dumbledore miał tu na myśli kogoś innego. To nie jest nic pewnego, zastanawiał się, wypluwając pastę do umywalki i nabierając zimną wodę w garść, a ta zaczęła przeciekać mu przez palce jak czas; mógł mieć na myśli każdego, absolutnie każdego - tyle osób dokonywało błędnych wyborów, czynili to ludzie na całym świecie, każdego dnia, o każdej godzinie. Dokonywali błędnych wyborów, a potem za nie pokutowali, żałowali ich i próbowali naprawić, albo brnęli w zaparte przed siebie, nie umiejąc przed samym sobą przyznać się do złej decyzji i cofnąć się o te kilka kroków - spróbować raz jeszcze. Stojąc na rozwidleniu, wstępowali na złą ścieżkę, a każde kolejne rozwidlenie - bez względu na kierunek - wiodło dalej w bezdenną przepaść, w zapętlającą się pułapkę.</p>
<p>Chłopiec, zła karta - złe wybory.</p>
<p>Czy to prawdopodobne, zastanawiał się, zakręcając wodę w zimnym pod jego palcami kranie; czy to prawdopodobne, że Dumbledore miał na myśli Snape'a? Tylko dlaczego miałby mówić mu o Snape'ie? Dlaczego - spośród ośmiu miliardów ludzi żyjących na świecie - miałby mu przypominać błędy młodości jego profesora Eliksirów? To nie trzymało się kupy. Dumbledore cenił sobie prywatność i szanował prywatne sprawy innych ludzi - jaki miałby powód, aby drążyć przed Harrym w wątpliwej przeszłości Severusa Snape'a?</p>
<p>A może, myślał Harry, przeczesując włosy grzebieniem, którego rączka źle leżała mu w dłoni (cztery zęby były ułamane, będzie musiał pomyśleć o zakupie nowego); może jemu wcale nie chodziło o kogoś, kogo znał, kogoś, kogo obserwował?</p>
<p>Czy to możliwe, że chodziło mu o...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jego samego, jak i multum osób z jego roku, męczyło przeświadczenie, że nie ma bata, aby udało mu się zaliczyć zbliżający się test z transmutacji semi letalnej. Jego ostatnie próby przemiany szklanej fiolki w gawrona skończyły się na tym, że biedne, pokraczne ptaszysko skonało na oczach całej klasy, namiętnie wypluwając szklane wnętrzności przez popękany gdzieniegdzie, szklany dziób.</p>
<p>— Bardzo mi przykro — powiedział skruszony tamtego dnia przerażonej Septimie Vector, która wzięła czasowe zastępstwo za McGonagall, nadaremnie usiłującej uratować wyjące z bólu zwierzę, pod którym rosła niewielka, rozszerzająca się plama czerwieni. — <em>Avem </em><em>Evanesco</em> — wyszeptał, a czarny, drżący na blacie jego biurka ptak zniknął, jakby go nigdy nie było. — Bardzo przepraszam — powtórzył, zapisując sobie w głowie, aby nie próbować transmutacji na pupilach swoich uczelnianych znajomych, nawet w formie poza zajęciowego treningu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— On twierdzi, że nie jestem słaby — powiedział raz Snape'owi, gdy ten zaatakował go standardową wiązanką epitetów, a kiedy Snape umilkł, jakby jego język ucięto nożycami, do Harry'ego dotarło to, co właśnie wyszło przez jego usta i z jakim naciskiem zostało wypowiedziane. Zagryzł wargę i nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę. — Nie to, żebym sądził — mruknął, wlepiając wzrok w swoje stopy — że on ma rację, czy coś...</p>
<p>Snape wypuścił ciężko powietrze i zakrył oczy dłonią, jakby się poddawał.</p>
<p>— Matko, Potter — wyrzucił z siebie, kręcąc głową — chyba mi nie powiesz, że mam cię zacząć dowartościowywać, żebyś wziął się wreszcie do roboty, co?</p>
<p>— Nie potrzebuję — powiedział Harry, patrząc z rezerwą na Snape'a — <em>dowartościowania</em> — wypluł z siebie jak obelgę, której ciężaru należy się pozbyć.</p>
<p>Snape spojrzał na niego przez palce.</p>
<p>— W ogóle nie potrzebuję... — zaciął się - ku własnej konsternacji - i spróbował od nowa: — Nie zależy mi na...</p>
<p>— <em>Potter</em> — westchnął Snape i Harry poczuł to westchnienie aż po szpik kostny; Snape przechylił się w jego stronę, zanurzając w jego oczach wzrok, jakby w nich tonął - a chociaż oddzielała ich przestrzeń niemalże połowy gabinetu, Harry poczuł się jak złapany w pułapkę — on będzie cię chwalił i będzie cię honorował, i będzie cię głaskał po tej pustej łepetynie, jeśli twoje działania sprostają jego wymogom, ale - na litość Merlina - to zwykła manipulacja, nie widzisz tego? — Snape przechylił głowę, przyglądając mu się w skupieniu. — Łakniesz tej atencji jak kawałka chleba i...</p>
<p>— Niczego nie łaknę! — oburzył się Harry, zgrzytając zębami, czując, że ma gęsty, czarny, cuchnący dym w miejscu serca. Bolało, kiedy kursował po jego ciele jak krew. — Nie od Voldemorta!</p>
<p>— <em>Czarnego Pana!</em></p>
<p>Harry poczuł się tak, jakby coś drażniąco powolnego pełzało mu pod skórą.</p>
<p>— Anagramy nie są niebezpieczne — wycedził, wyciągając wargi w kwaśnym grymasie.</p>
<p>W czarnych, głębokich oczach coś się zapaliło - mógł to być równie dobrze okruch sceptyczności, jak i wielki znak zapytania. Harry nie drążył w tym, czy Snape wie, o co się rozchodził. Nawet jeśli nie wiedział - o nic nie zapytał. W każdym razie nie od razu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedy ciekawość jego zgorzkniałego profesora ostatecznie przegrała z rozsądkiem, Harry odrabiał bodaj i setny w tym roku szlaban i metodycznymi, wyuczonymi ruchami czyścił kociołki po zajęciach pierwszoroczniaków. Snape chyba je zaczarował - przeklęte nieczystości nie chciały pozwolić się zdrapać, chociaż Harry szorował je wyprofilowaną, przeznaczoną do ścierania zaschniętych pozostałości eliksirów szczotką od dobrych kilkunastu minut. Harry uświadomił sobie, że jego słowa z ich poprzedniej konfrontacji zyskały intrygująco wysoką uwagę, gdy Snape uniósł głowę znad sprawdzanych esejów, po których mazał krzykliwym, czerwonym atramentem i odezwał się powoli, jakby nie do końca przekonany, czy powinien pytać:</p>
<p>— Więc to anagram?</p>
<p>Ton jego wypowiedzi świadczył o tym, że w ogóle go to nie interesuje, ale Harry widział niewielką, pionową zmarszczkę występującą pomiędzy jego brwi.</p>
<p>To ciekawe, jak łatwo pogrywać z ludźmi, mając do dyspozycji jedynie słowa.</p>
<p>Harry - czerpiąc z tego chorą satysfakcję - nie spieszył się z odpowiedzią; nie, kiedy ten jeden, jedyny raz dysponował informacją bardziej kompletną od nieomylnego, wnikliwego Mistrza Eliksirów.</p>
<p>— O czym pan mówi? — zapytał miękko; zawistna satysfakcja wypychająca mu żyły była nie do powstrzymania - Snape musiał to zobaczyć, dostrzec iskrę psoty w jego oku, rysę zadziorności na młodzieńczej twarzy.</p>
<p>Starszy czarodziej zmrużył oczy, ale na jego twarzy nie było gniewu, który Harry spodziewał się na niej zastać. Szczelniej opatulił się swoją czarną peleryną i przechylił głowę jak zaintrygowane, dziennikarskie zwierzę węszące sensację.</p>
<p>— Ciekawe — powiedział cicho, przyglądając się mu, jakby szukał czegoś na jego kościach policzkowych, na jego powiekach, jakby próbował dostrzec coś niewiadomego w jego rozwichrzonych, nieposłusznych wszelakim próbom przygładzenia włosach. Harry słuchał go uważnie, gotów w każdym momencie odeprzeć jego judaszowskie słowa. — Czyżbyś, Potter, próbował mnie pchnąć do wypowiedzenia imienia Czarnego Pana na głos? — zapytał; jego głos był aksamitny jak jedwab i Harry - choć w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał - obawiał się tego głosu. Taki głos musiały mieć wyrwane z czeluści piekielnych demony, łakome na ludzką duszę. — To bardzo... <em>chytre </em>z twojej strony.</p>
<p>Harry nie odezwał się, bo nie wiedział, po co. Patrzył prosto w czarne oczy Snape'a, zastanawiając się, czy w jego twarzy odzwierciedla się wyzwanie, które zżerało mu umysł.</p>
<p>Rzucił rękawicę. Wystarczyło, by Snape ją podniósł.</p>
<p>Nie starczy mu odwagi — przemknęło mu przez myśli, choć nie pozwolił sobie, żeby drgnął bodaj jeden mięsień na jego twarzy.</p>
<p>Widział oziębłość, jaka przesunęła się po jego ziemistej twarzy, widział dezaprobatę w jego oczach i miał ochotę wykrzywić kąciki warg w wyrazie chłodnej satysfakcji. Snape milczał, a Harry wiedział, że jego przekrzywienie głowy smakuje ironią, wiedział, że jego oczy błyszczą protekcjonalnie i nie dbał o to - nie dbał o to, bo ten jeden, jedyny raz czuł się silniejszy od Snape'a.</p>
<p>I kiedy odwrócił się do wyjścia, sądząc, że nie doczeka się z jego strony żadnej reakcji, kiedy położył dłoń na klamce, uważając, że wygrał tę batalię, z gardła Mistrza Eliksirów wyrwał się gardłowy pomruk, który przyprawił go o chłodne dreszcze, które przemknęły jak nocna bryza po jego kręgosłupie, a silna dłoń wstrzymała go, chwytając za ramię - chociaż naprawdę nie potrafił powiedzieć, w którym momencie Snape się do niego zbliżył - i bez ceregieli odwracając go ku sobie.</p>
<p>— <em>Voldemort</em> — powiedział gardłowo, wbijając palce w jego ciało jak w modelinę (ból w ramieniu ostry jak błysk flesza), a Harry się wzdrygnął na ten niski, głęboki tembr, może lekko zachrypnięty, ale przez to nie mniej porażający. Wąskie brwi Snape'a uniosły się wysoko, gdy Harry cofnął się bezwiednie; jego plecy zderzyły się z twardym drewnem drzwi. — No, Potter — wycedził Snape, świdrując go przeszywającym wzrokiem — nie każ mi tego powtarzać.</p>
<p>Szach mat, mógłby powiedzieć zamiast tego Mistrz Eliksirów, i Harry podejrzewał, że wyszłoby na to samo. Spuścił wzrok.</p>
<p>— Dziecinna zabawa — wzruszył ramionami. — Proszę poprzesuwać sobie litery, jeśli ma pan czas i ochotę.</p>
<p>Może nie była to kompletna odpowiedź, ale wystarczyła, by Snape rozluźnił uchwyt i pozwolił mu uciec jak spłoszonej zwierzynie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mgła spowijała jego sen jak pajęczyna, lepka, rozległa i drżąca, kleiła się do niego jak krople rosy do szyby. Cichy głos brzęczał mu w uszach jak delikatne, srebrne instrumenty z gabinetu Dumbledore'a.</p>
<p>— Potrzebuję pewnego skarbu — mruczał cichy głos w jego głowie — ukrytego za długim korytarzem nieposiadającym okien ani portretów, ubranym jedynie w cień i zimne powietrze.</p>
<p>Harry widział korytarz. Ukryty w mroku, odizolowany, przerażający. A na końcu drzwi z czarnego drewna, zza których coś go wołało, coś wzywało go do siebie, szeptało słodkie obietnice, kuszące do podejścia bliżej.</p>
<p>— Istnieje sala — nęcił mężczyzna z jego snów; jego głos był wciągający - Harry mógłby zatracić się w jego brzmieniu — zamknięta przed światem.</p>
<p>We śnie nie powinien czuć dudnienia swojego serca, kołaczącego mu w uszach niespokojnym echem.</p>
<p>— Wyobraź sobie stare regały pachnące drewnem. — Czarne pasma magii wirowały po jego podświadomości jak gawrony. — Czujesz ich zapach? To zapach świeżo ściętego drzewa, zakonserwowany na wieki.</p>
<p>Pachniały korą, pachniały żywicą, pachniały nieskończonością. Harry wdychał głęboko powietrze, mając wrażenie, że czuje smak świerkowych igieł na języku.</p>
<p>— Regały gną się od tajemnic — zanucił głos pod jego czaszką — a wśród nich jest jedna, która szczególnie powinna cię zainteresować.</p>
<p>Harry widział jakiś błysk, trochę szklisty - jak oczy lalki. Jednak kiedy wyciągnął rękę, aby dotknąć tego, co było źródłem tego wątłego blasku, sen popękał pajęczynami rys i rozpadł się jak potłuczona szyba.</p>
<p>Zanim się obudził, pomyślał jeszcze, że to dziwne, że nie słyszy odgłosu tłuczonego szkła.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry zapukał do gabinetu Snape'a i pchnął drzwi, zanim jeszcze usłyszał odpowiedź. Zastał go stojącego przy jednym z regałów, przestawiającego fiolki pełne niezidentyfikowanych, błyszczących zza szkła substancji, nad którymi jak dym znad świecy wirowały uwięzione w wolnej przestrzeni, pomiędzy cieczą a korkiem, opary: białe, srebrne, siwe, niebieskie - mieszały mu się w oczach.</p>
<p>Snape zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na niego odstręczająco, kiedy zamykał za sobą wejście, jakby go ktoś gonił.</p>
<p>— Od kiedy to pozwalam ci wparowywać do mojego gabinetu — wysyczał powoli Snape, odstawiając jeden z większych flakonów na uginającą się pod ciężarem gromady piętrzących się specyfików półkę — bez najmniejszego odzewu z mojej strony?</p>
<p>Harry miał sucho w gardle, a jego usta lepiły się do siebie niemal tak samo jak strugi magii Voldemorta w jego fabrykowanych snach.</p>
<p>— Co jest w Departamencie Tajemnic? — zapytał ledwo słyszalnym, zachrypniętym głosem.</p>
<p>Snape zastygł w bezruchu z ramieniem wyciągniętym w stronę regału i spojrzał na niego oczami o nienaturalnie rozszerzonych źrenicach.</p>
<p>Harry'emu wystarczyło to za odpowiedź - a choć wciąż nie wiedział, o czym tak naprawdę przyszło mu rozmawiać, zdał sobie sprawę, że wywęszył coś niebezpiecznego, coś bardzo, ale to bardzo niebezpiecznego, o czym nie powinien rozmawiać, o czym - najpewniej - nie powinien nawet myśleć.</p>
<p><em>Voldemortowi chodzi o coś jeszcze</em> — zadzwonił w jego uszach głos Syriusza — <em>o coś, czego nie dostał ostatnim razem.</em></p>
<p>O coś, co jest ukryte głęboko pod ziemią — dopowiedział sobie Harry — w Ministerstwie Magii.</p>
<p>Snape patrzył na niego długo, dziwnie wytrącony z równowagi.</p>
<p>— Nic, co jest w którymkolwiek z departamentów ministerstwa, nie powinno cię interesować, Potter — warknął wreszcie, brzmiąc, jakby przymierzał się, aby odgryźć mu tę siatkę ciekawości żyjącą pod jego skórą, aby wyrwać ją z ciała i Harry już wiedział, że to, co właśnie wypowiedziały usta Snape'a, to nieprawda.</p>
<p>Nie zarzucił mu kłamstwa - nie musiał. Snape'owi zajęło jedynie ułamki sekund - sądząc po wyrazie jego oczu, które nagle przykrył dym Oklumencji, której nie zauważyłby, gdyby ten układny umysł nie wdzierał się tak często do jego własnej głowy - zorientowanie się, że Harry wie, że kłamie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Nie pytaj — wycedził Snape, zaciskając zęby. — Dla swojego własnego bezpieczeństwa nie pytaj.</p>
<p>Brzmiał, jakby z trudem przeciskał słowa przez gardło. I Harry - choć ciekawość drążyła mu dziurę w żołądku - nie ponowił pytania.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Na lekcjach Oklumencji nie potrafił skupić się na niczym innym, przez co jego efektywność stopniowo spadała. Snape się wściekał, oczywiście. Warczał, krzyczał, oskarżał go o wszystko, co złe, ciskał w niego wyzwiskami i zarzucał mu, że jest słaby, a Harry słuchał, milczał i nie przejmował się tak, jak kiedyś epitetami, którymi Snape plamił jego godność. Stał, przeczekując, wchłaniając w siebie wszystkie te kąśliwości, każdą zniewagę, każde ostrzejsze słowo, nie pozwalając im zburzyć jego zdystansowania.</p>
<p>— Dlaczego nigdy nie podnosisz głosu? — zapytał w końcu Snape, przechylając głowę, a kosmyki oleiście czarnych włosów przykryły mu kości policzkowe.</p>
<p>Harry'emu przez moment - krótki jak mrugnięcie powiek - zdawało się, że wyczuł nitkę niepokoju w zwykle obojętnym, opryskliwym głosie profesora - ale to nie mogła być prawda. Snape nie był z tych, co przejmują się światem i innymi ludźmi. I się nie niepokoił - a już na pewno nie <em>o niego</em>. „Niepokój" był dla tego człowieka zgoła obcym sformułowaniem.</p>
<p>Harry spojrzał na niego przez lekko zatłuszczone szkła okularów.</p>
<p>— Jaki jest sens w krzyku — wzruszył ramionami — skoro i tak nikogo nie obchodzi, o czym tak naprawdę staram się krzyczeć?</p>
<p>Jaki jest sens w krzyku — pomyślał, odwracając wzrok — skoro od tak dawna nikt na niego nie reaguje?</p>
<p>Snape nie odpowiedział, a Harry nie oczekiwał po nim odpowiedzi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ten anagram nie klei się kupy — warknął kiedyś Snape mimochodem między jednym a drugim zaklęciem, a Harry prychnął, pocierając palcami piekącą bliznę i spojrzał na niego przez palce.</p>
<p>— Proszę nie zapominać, że Voldemort lubi tytuły.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nie tylko tytuły Voldemort uwielbiał. Lubił maczać palce w cudzym strachu - nie dbając o to, czy jest to lęk jego zwolenników, czy jego wrogów, lubił każdą, najmniejszą nieprawidłowość w głosie tych, którzy do niego przemawiają, lubił szemrzący, rozchwiany oddech i krzyk odbijający się od czterech ścian. Lubił dominację - choć może: <em>lubił</em>, to za mało powiedziane. Okazywał wyższość, pragnął kontroli, sycił się poniżeniem drugiego człowieka. Atakował na każdej płaszczyźnie: fizycznej, emocjonalnej i mentalnej. Rozkoszował się wnikaniem w ludzkie umysły - miał wówczas poczucie, że zyskał nad ludźmi jeszcze większą, jeszcze ściślejszą kontrolę.</p>
<p>Sadyzm kipiał z niego wszystkimi porami skóry, maszerował jak kolonia mrówek po jego upodobnionej do wężowej paszczy twarzy, błyszczał w oczach.</p>
<p>Musiał mieć pewność, że ma pod kontrolą wszystkich tych, którzy mu podlegają, musiał to <em>czuć</em>, musiał to <em>widzieć</em>. Tworzył swego rodzaju więź ze swoimi sługami, choć więź ta nigdy nie polegała na równości.</p>
<p>Nie wystarczyło mu, że patrzył na cierpienie - musiał tym cierpieniem oddychać, dotknąć go, być jego źródłem. Nadużywał swojej pozycji, nadużywał swojej charyzmy, nadużywał strachu, który czuli do niego ludzie - wiedział jak zaczerpnąć z tego źródła całymi wiadrami.</p>
<p>I Harry niebawem miał ujrzeć poziom jego zachłanności na własne oczy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— I jak układanka, panie profesorze? — zapytał raz Snape'a, zatrzymując się koło niego na tłumnie wypełnionym korytarzu.</p>
<p>Snape obrzucił go krótkim spojrzeniem i udzielił odpowiedzi, której otrzymania Harry za Chiny ludowe się nie spodziewał:</p>
<p>— Owocna w efekty — powiedział powoli Mistrz Eliksirów, zdając się z rozmysłem dobierać słowa. — Nie mniej rozczarowująca — dodał, zerkając na niego kątem oka.</p>
<p>Harry, czując nagły skurcz w mięśniach twarzy, miał ochotę wybuchnąć szczerym, niepohamowanym śmiechem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Następnej nocy nie było mu już do śmiechu.</p>
<p>— Wróć do mnie — szeptał uwodzicielsko Voldemort, stojąc na środku znajomej, niemal pustej komnaty - tym razem widział ją wyraźnie: te same ściany, te same zarysowania, ten sam miękki dywan. Na którym ktoś klęczał. Strach rósł w podświadomości Harry'ego jak funkcja wykładnicza.</p>
<p>Kościste dłonie Voldemorta szarpnęły podbródkiem klęczącego mężczyzny. Harry bardzo wyraźnie mógł zobaczyć krew na jego twarzy; serce podeszło mu do gardła.</p>
<p>— Chcę, abyś wrócił — zamruczał Voldemort - a pomimo tonu, jakim to wypowiedział, brzmiało to, jak rozkaz. — Obaj chcemy, prawda Severusie?</p>
<p>— Oczywiście. — Głos zabrzmiał szczerze; Harry uwierzył mu bez mrugnięcia.</p>
<p>Policzek. Głośny i siarczysty, odrzucający głowę Mistrza Eliksirów w bok.</p>
<p>— <em>Kłamstwo!</em> — wysyczał Voldemort, a Harry miał wrażenie, że dusi się tym snem, jakby ktoś ściskał mu ręce na szyi.</p>
<p>Nozdrza Voldomorta zadrżały, jakby węszył w powietrzu; przechylił lekko głowę, jakby tropił zapach.</p>
<p>— A to ciekawe... — odezwał się cicho (Harry trwał w tym śnie jak kukła z drewna - zbyt oszołomiony, aby próbować się z niego wyrwać). Czerwone oczy spoczęły na czarnych. — To ciekawe — powtórzył — naprawdę niezmiernie ciekawe, że nie jestem w stanie wystraszyć naszego cudownego Chłopca, Który Przeżył bólem, morderstwem dokonanym na jego oczach, kręgiem Śmierciożerców stojących wokół niego z wyciągniętymi różdżkami i przywiązaniem do nagrobka na ciemnym, zimnym cmentarzu. Nie zastraszę go wizją bliskiej śmierci, mową węży ani gniewnymi frazami. — Kąciki jego ust niemających warg drgnęły w szyderczym uśmiechu, kiedy przyglądał się nieruchomej jak skała twarzy swojego sługi. — A jednak — zamruczał, kładąc różdżkę pod brodę Mistrza Eliksirów, unosząc mu głowę — wystraszył się, kiedy podniosłem na ciebie rękę.</p>
<p>Snape zbladł - jego twarz mogła konkurować kolorystycznie ze ścianą.</p>
<p>— Zawsze powtarzałem — powiedział cicho Snape; jego głos był pokpiwający — że Potter to sentymentalny, bezwartościowy, słaby głupiec.</p>
<p>Harry przełknął ból i upokorzenie - w tym jednym był bardzo dobry.</p>
<p>Ręka Voldemorta wystrzeliła w górę, palce zacisnęły się na gardle Mistrza Eliksirów; Harry widział napięte mięśnie jego kościstych, niemal białych palców. Voldemort pochylił się nad Snape'em, zaglądając mu głęboko w oczy.</p>
<p>— Czy ja pozwoliłem ci się odezwać? — wyszeptał; w jego słowach pobrzmiewała czysta groźba. — Czy ja cię o coś pytałem?</p>
<p>Snape przymknął oczy.</p>
<p>— Nie, Panie — wychrypiał, ale nie drgnął i nie spróbował się wyrwać odbierającej mu powietrze dłoni. Nie odwrócił spojrzenia, choć łzy bólu zakręciły się w jego czarnych oczach - ewidentnie brakowało mu tchu. — Proszę o wybaczenie.</p>
<p>Dłoń puściła, a Snape zamknął na moment oczy, łapiąc łapczywie powietrze w niespokojne płuca. Jego zwykle ziemista twarz była zaczerwieniona, kiedy próbował uspokoić oddech.</p>
<p>Voldemort odchylił palcami wysoki kołnierz Mistrza Eliksirów - kilka guzików pękło z trzaskiem - i przyglądał się przez chwilę czerwonym odciskom otulającym jego szyję. Harry miał ochotę zamknąć się na to i nie patrzeć. Czuł się, jakby podglądał coś niestosownego przez dziurkę od klucza.</p>
<p>Minuty mijały, a on nie był w stanie się wyrwać. Szarpał się, rzucał, próbował uciec, ale wizja szczelnie trzymała go w swoich granicach - zupełnie jakby nie miał najmniejszej kontroli nad swoim snem.</p>
<p>Voldemort zanurzył palce w długich, czarnych włosach Snape'a i szarpnięciem odchylił mu głowę do tyłu, a potem przyłożył różdżkę do pulsującej na skórze, niebieskiej żyły.</p>
<p>— Wrócisz, Harry? — zapytał Voldemort, a Harry chciał zaprzeczyć, chciał uciec, chciał rozpaść się na miliony kawałków i przestać istnieć; ale powiedział: „tak". I nienawidził się za to najbardziej na świecie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape dorwał go na Wieży Astronomicznej i z nieco zdziczałym wyrazem wieńczącym jego oblicze, bez ceregieli pchnął go na ścianę.</p>
<p>— Jesteś słaby — wycedził przez zęby (zaciskał szczękę tak mocno, że musiało mu to sprawiać ból) - jego zwykle spokojny, opanowany głos drżał. — Jesteś <em>taki słaby</em> — dyszał mu w twarz.</p>
<p>— Być może jestem słaby — powiedział Harry, przełykając ślinę, próbując zwilżyć zaschnięte gardło — ale pan jest bezpieczny.</p>
<p>— Bezpieczny? — wysyczał Snape, jego oczy ciskały bezbrzeżną furią. — <em>Bezpieczny?</em> — powtórzył, szarpiąc go za kołnierz szaty; Harry się skrzywił - zabolało. — <em>Ja</em>, Potter — wycedził - słowa padały z jego ust jak monety spadające na lepki stół w mętnym, śmierdzącym, tanim barze — jestem pieprzoną własnością Czarnego Pana, słyszysz imbecylu? <em>Należę </em>do niego. Jak rzecz, jak zapchlony zwierzak. — Szarpnął rękawem lewej ręki, odsłaniając przedramię. — Spójrz — rozkazał; Harry nie chciał widzieć, uciekł wzrokiem w bok, ale Snape podsunął mu własne ramię pod sam nos; czuł połykające go, zżerające mdłości — <em>patrz</em>, mówię!</p>
<p>Harry spojrzał, choć ściskało go w gardle.</p>
<p>— To dowód mojej przynależności, rozumiesz? — fuknął Snape, ściszając głos. Brzmiał jak wyjątkowo niebezpieczna bestia, wyciągająca rząd ostrych jak brzytwa pazurów - przez głowę Harry'ego przemknęła myśl o ucieczce. — Jestem jego własnością, odkąd skończyłem osiemnaście lat. Teraz mam trzydzieści pięć i nie potrzebuję twoich bezmyślnych aktów <em>miłosierdzia</em> — wypluł, jakby rzucał przekleństwem — nie potrzebuję, żebyś targował się o mnie z Czarnym Panem. Nie masz do tego, <em>na Morganę</em>, prawa!</p>
<p>— Bardzo mi...</p>
<p>— Nawet mnie <em>nie drażnij</em> — wysyczał Snape, jeżąc się, jakby Harry wyciągnął przeciw niemu różdżkę.</p>
<p>— To miało... Chciałem powiedzieć...</p>
<p>Zaczynał gubić język w zębach.</p>
<p>— <em>Wiem</em>, co chciałeś powiedzieć.</p>
<p>Harry przygryzł sobie język, żeby zahamować słowa i spuścił wzrok; jego oczy natrafiły na urwane guziki w wysokim kołnierzu - Snape ich jeszcze nie naprawił, może nie zdążył, a może o nich zapomniał. Na bladej szyi widniały ciemnofioletowe sińce.</p>
<p>W jego czaszce tętniło bólem.</p>
<p>— Och, tak, Potter, przypatrz się dobrze — wyszeptał Snape - jego głos był jak płynne srebro. — Mam odciąć kołnierz, żebyś lepiej widział?</p>
<p>Oczy Harry'ego opadły na posadzkę. W piersi płonął ogień, który trawił go od środka, spopielał jego głupie, uczuciowe, współczujące serce.</p>
<p>— Gdyby mi pan powiedział... — wyszeptał Harry, nie do końca wiedząc, co chciałby Snape'owi uświadomić. — Mogłem tam iść z panem i...</p>
<p>— Jest święta noc, Potter!</p>
<p>— Wobec tego mógł mnie pan obudzić, a wtedy...</p>
<p>— Nie, nie mogłem, jasne? — wypluł Snape i skrzywił się paskudnie (młodszy czarodziej czuł jego niespokojny oddech na twarzy).</p>
<p>Harry zebrał w sobie całą swoją gryfońską odwagę i spojrzał w jego czarne, płonące wściekłością oczy. Miał wrażenie, że jego serce kuli się pod mostkiem jak mały, przemarznięty wróbel - równie szarawe, równie bezbronne.</p>
<p>— To był <em>mój wybór</em>, panie profesorze — powiedział z naciskiem, choć głos mu drżał, a w gardle piekło. — To był <em>mój własny</em> <em>wybór </em>— powtórzył, wiedząc, że wszystko to, co uciska go głęboko w piersi, jest wyraźnie widoczne na jego twarzy, wygiętej, wykrzywionej - jakby jego opanowanie łamało się, pękało równo na pół. — Wiem, co ma pan na myśli. Chodzi panu o to, że płaci pan za moje decyzje, jest pan wściekły, bo to <em>ja</em> powinienem ponosić za nie odpowiedzialność — Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę - zabolało, kiedy płynęła przez jego zaciśnięte jak pięść gardło — ale, panie profesorze, jadę z panem na jednym wózku. — Odetchnął głęboko, próbując uspokoić nerwy - powietrze drżało pomiędzy jego zębami; Snape patrzył na niego, patrzył w taki sposób, że Harry czuł się odsłonięty, upokorzony, czuł się tak, jakby każda jego słabość była wywlekana na światło dzienne.</p>
<p>Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.</p>
<p>— Pozwalasz sobą manipulować — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby; brzmiał na śmiertelnie rozdrażnionego. — Pozwalasz mu sobą pomiatać, Potter! — Znów szarpnął jego kołnierzem - wyglądał trochę jak zdziczałe zwierzę. — Ty <em>sentymentalny</em> durniu — rzucił w niego słowami jak pogardą.</p>
<p>Harry zamknął oczy. Żal dudnił mu w głowie jak werble.</p>
<p>— Wiedziałem, na co się piszę — powiedział na wydechu - jego głos brzmiał tak, jakby zduszano go w małej przestrzeni, w której ściskają się ściany. — Kiedy do niego szedłem byłem świadom tego, że idę do mistrza manipulacji. Kiedy z nim rozmawiałem, wiedziałem, że nie jestem wystarczająco silny, żeby przetrzymać beznamiętnie wszelkie jego próby przebicia się do mojej psychiki, wiedziałem, że pozostawi na niej rysy i pęknięcia, a jednak, kiedy dał pan mi możliwość wycofania się na ostatnią chwilę, nie zrobiłem tego.</p>
<p>Otworzył oczy. Snape patrzył na niego; jego twarz była jak porcelanowa maska - beznamiętna, bezwyrazowa. Blada jak płótno. Harry wypuścił ciężko powietrze z płuc i pokręcił głową.</p>
<p>— Nie może mnie pan wieczne ratować — wyszeptał; oczy go piekły. W gardle czuł ucisk tak potężny, że dusił. — Nie ocali mnie pan przede mną samym.</p>
<p>Dłonie Snape'a wepchnęły go mocniej w ścianę - Harry czuł, że będzie nosił siniaki przez kolejny tydzień, fioletową mapę jak dawkę pamięci, przypomnienia - a potem Snape puścił go (na ziemistej twarzy coś drgnęło) i odwrócił się na pięcie (rąbek czarnej peleryny uderzył Harry'ego w kostki).</p>
<p>Zbiegł w towarzystwie trzepoczącej w nogach szaty po krętych, wąskich schodach, jakby przed nim uciekał.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I może ucieczka o czymś świadczy — przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl, kiedy kolejny raz próbował zedrzeć ze swojego umysłu pęta Czarnego Pana (tak mocne, jakby były materialne - jak lina, jak pasmo czarnego aksamitu - zaciskające się brutalnie na jego nadgarstkach). — Może łączy się z drżeniem w piersi i drażliwym, piekącym uczuciem przesuwającym się mozolnie gdzieś pod skórą - to trochę jak irytacja zmieszana płynnie z uczuciem trwogi, tak płynnie, że nie ma pomiędzy nimi wyraźnych granic, że jedno przechodzi w drugie, że czasem niewidoczne są różnice występujące między nimi.</p>
<p>Czarna Magia przyciągała, wciągała, żądała uwagi - miała w sobie coś takiego, że nie można było jej zignorować. Obca i znajoma zarazem (brzęczący pod skórą protest na tą burzę dualistycznych przeciwieństw).</p>
<p>Może ucieczka jest jakąś odpowiedzią — pomyślał, czując dudniące uderzenia serca, zupełnie jakby ten nieposłuszny organ znajdował się tu - w głowie - nie w piersi — gwałtowną reakcją, której nie można powstrzymać: pierwotną, zwierzęcą, bezwarunkową. Może uciekając, człowiek zdradza więcej, niż ma na to ochotę. Nawet jeśli to ucieczka gdzieś pośrodku snu, podczas najciemniejszej nocy.</p>
<p>— Może zostań — szeptał mężczyzna z jego słów, a Harry widział czerwony poblask gdzieś w swojej podświadomości — może pozwól mi poznać się lepiej?</p>
<p>Obudził się, słysząc krzyk; wiedział, że należał do niego. Krzyczał - gdzieś pośrodku snu, podczas najciemniejszej nocy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jak to możliwe — zastanawiał się Harry, opłukując pod przykryciem nocy bladą twarz lodowatą wodą — że ten sam człowiek, który potrafi uwieść go własną inteligencją, który potrafi porwać jego ciekawość i sprawić, by określił go mianem geniusza, potrafi jednocześnie przerazić go nie na żarty, torturować człowieka do utraty tchu, do utraty świadomości, zastraszać, uderzyć, kopnąć, podpalić i czerpać z tego niewysłowioną przyjemność? Jak to możliwe — zastanawiał się, próbując uspokoić oddech — że przeciwieństwa się nakładają, współpracują, nie znoszą nawzajem jak dwie przeciwstawne amplitudy?</p>
<p>Voldemort - ledwie skinieniem palca, bez wysiłku, z leniwą niedbałością - potrafił ukazać przed nim niemożliwość.</p>
<p>Jestem fenomenem — mówiły Harry'emu jego czerwone ślepia wpatrujące się w niego z zachłanną intensywnością — jestem sprzecznością, która nie chce się naprostować.</p>
<p>— A ja? — pytał Harry, czując mocne bicie serca w klatce piersiowej - nawet tu, we śnie. — Kim ja jestem?</p>
<p>W odpowiedzi otrzymywał miękki uśmiech i błysk pasji w czerwonych oczach.</p>
<p>— Nie wiem, Harry — mruczał czarnoksiężnik z jego snów — ty mi powiedz.</p>
<p>Jak to możliwe — zastanawiał się Harry — że ktoś obchodzący się tak ostentacyjnie z tymi, którzy mu służą, przejawia wobec niego tyle zaborczości?</p>
<p>Być może powinien panikować. Problem w tym, że nie widział - a może nie chciał zobaczyć - najmniejszego czynnika sprawczego.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Panika jest czymś innym niż lęk. Panika jest nagła, gwałtowna, związana z szokiem, z zamętem w głowie. Panika jest jak iskra, która w sekundę pada na benzynę. Panika wybucha w umyśle jak supernowa, powala na kolana, przyspiesza oddech, rozszerza źrenice - jest jak zbyt duża dawka adrenaliny wstrzyknięta w miękkie ciało.</p>
<p>Lęk jest przy niej stabilny, niezmienny - jak fobia - trwały. Lęk oblewa chłodem, wywołuje dreszcze, zagnieżdża się pod skórą jak pasożyt i żeruje na nim do ostatka. Lęk jest jak szron obrastający ciało, klejący się do kości, nietopniejący w kontakcie w żywym, bijącym sercem. Lęk jest jak sygnał alarmowy - czerwona lampka, która ostrzegawczo miga gdzieś w głębinach umysłu. Lęk to reakcja zdrowego organizmu na dostrzeżone w pobliżu niebezpieczeństwo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Miałbym cię za głupca — powiedział mu cichym, aksamitnym głosem Severus Snape, kiedy Harry wreszcie ośmielił się mu zwierzyć, patrząc na niego tymi czarnymi, głębokimi jak bezdenne studnie oczami — gdybyś się nie bał.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Przekonaniem jak ogniem można się sparzyć</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Próbował poukładać sobie w głowie wszystko to, co o nim wie, wszystko to, czego jedynie się domyśla - nie za szybko, żeby nie zwariować. I właśnie dlatego siedział w ciemnym kącie jednego z korytarzy, wciśnięty w okienną wnękę, uciekając przed zgiełkiem i harmidrem szumnego Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru, który to tą sobotnią, gwieździstą noc wykorzystał na szumną prywatkę zakrapianą alkoholem i rozmasowywał palcami skronie, starając się zebrać myśli i wyłuskać z nich coś sensownego.</p>
<p>Był pierwszy rok — myślał Harry — był pierwszy rok, a mnie rozbolała blizna. Ceremonia Przydziału zapierała dech w piersi - śpiewająca dźwięcznie tiara i zaczarowany sufit. Świece rzucające drżące refleksy na ustawione równo stoły i zaskoczenie rodzące się w jedenastoletniej głowie, gdy wosk nie kapał na nowe, wygładzone, intensywnie czarne szaty dzieciaków szykujących się na ten pierwszy w życiu awans - przypis, który miał nas obejmować do samego końca edukacji, czyniący nas częścią pewnej - tak niezwykłej dla dziecka wychowanego wśród mugoli i nie do końca zrozumiałej - kultury.</p>
<p>Czarodziej, który wstał od stołu, miał brodę lśniącą srebrem w poblasku tysięcy rozpalonych pod sufitem płomyków, wyglądającą jak nić pajęcza nawilgła rosą, i szatę barwy głębokiego fioletu. Rozłożył szeroko ramiona i przez chwilę wyglądał jak ktoś, kto dzierży sobie prawo do tych wysokich murów, do tych krętych korytarzy, do tych niezgłębionych tajemnic skrytych tuż za rogiem, do tego piękna i tego majestatu. I Harry czuł się nim zauroczony - mógłby patrzyć na niego w nieskończoność, podziwiać go, wpatrywać się w tą starczą, pogodną, pomarszczoną twarz jak w święty obraz, bo coś w tym człowieku było - jakaś siła, której nie był w stanie objąć rozumem, jakaś potęga pulsująca wokół niego jak elektrony krążące po swoich powłokach, coś, co przyciągało, coś, co szeptało mu na ucho, że stojący przed nim człowiek jest kimś wielkim, niezwykłym, ale nie patrzył, bo poczuł na sobie wzrok kogoś innego, kogoś, siedzącego niemalże na końcu gałęzi stołu prezydialnego.</p>
<p>Plama czerni - takie było pierwsze wrażenie, które Harry odniósł, gdy po raz pierwszy spoglądał na Snape'a - przypatrująca mu się, spokojnie falująca w rytm gładkiego oddechu plama czerni. Po jego lewej stronie, odwrócony tyłem do Wielkiej Sali, grzebiący rozbieganymi palcami gdzieś w oparciu swojego zdobionego krzesła, siedział mężczyzna okuty w płócienny turban barwy gęstego soku z winogron.</p>
<p>Ból w bliźnie był nagły, niespodziewany, piekący. Harry syknął, tłumiąc ten dźwięk przygryzieniem języka, a jego palce mechanicznie powędrowały do czoła. Ręka, bezwiednie skubiąca końcówki czarnych, przyklapniętych włosów zamarła, wpatrujące się w niego, czarne oczy zerknęły pod dziwnym kątem na mamroczącego coś do siebie mężczyznę w fioletowym turbanie.</p>
<p>Wtedy jeszcze nie miało to znaczenia. Wtedy jeszcze, był to zwykły gest, wykonany bez wyraźnych intencji. Odwrócenie wzroku, spojrzenie w innym kierunku, brak zainteresowania. Jeszcze wtedy nie wiedział, że Snape patrzy prosto w oczy - zawsze, wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że Snape czyta w nich jak w papierowym tygodniku, przebiera w stronach, pobieżnie przerzuca zawartość i odkłada na później, jeśli ta go znudzi.</p>
<p>Snape podejrzewał. Podejrzewał od samego początku, że jąkający się, cichy, niewychylający się z szeregu Kwiryniusz Quirrell krył w sobie zawiść, krył w sobie pychę, miał w sobie ciemność, z którą się nie obnosił; Harry nie wiedział, o czym ten myślał, kiedy pozwalał Voldemortowi zamieszkać w swojej głowie. I Harry skrycie mu zazdrościł - zazdrościł, bo on sam został postawiony przed faktem dokonanym, bo on sam nigdy nie miał wyboru, który mógłby przypieczętować albo odrzucić.</p>
<p>— Dług życia to magia wiążąca, bardzo specyficzna, bardzo potężna — powiedział mu kiedyś Dumbledore, zawijając wokół palca podkręconą końcówkę długiej, srebrnej brody, upiętej elegancko grawerowaną spinką. Tyle że w tej układance coś zgrzytało, coś nie leżało na swoim miejscu, choć Harry nie potrafił powiedzieć co dokładnie. — Twój ojciec uratował profesorowi Snape'owi życie, w czasach ich młodości, wiele lat temu — twierdził dyrektor, a Harry marszczył brwi, przygryzał wnętrze policzka i myślał, że gdyby chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o magiczny dług, Snape spłaciłby go już lata temu, kiedy Harry miał jedenaście lat, a Snape - jak konspirator, za jego plecami, z ukrycia - czuwał nad jego bezpieczeństwem, stawiał tamę pomiędzy nim a zagrożeniem, odpychał go z drogi dwulicowego, czającego się na uboczu Quirrella.</p>
<p>Za tym musiało stać coś więcej, musiał istnieć jakiś powód, jakieś wytłumaczenie tego, że to właśnie Snape - nie McGonagall, nie Hagrid, nie Flitwick - Snape, warczący i szydzący, i zgrzytający zębami, czuwał nad jego bezpieczeństwem, chronił go, ratował go z opresji, kiedy wymagała tego sytuacja. I gdy rok temu imię Harry'ego wyłoniło się z płonącej niebieskim ogniem czary wśród imion pozostałych reprezentantów Hogwartu, to Snape był tym, który cedził przez zęby, że to mogą być czyjeś podstępne machinacje, który warczał, że: <em>temu nieudolnemu gówniarzowi nie udałoby się obejść nakreślonej przez dyrektora linii wieku</em>, który pierwszy usłyszał od Dumbledore'a: „<em>Miej oko na Harry'ego</em>" i który zapewnił: „<em>Tak będzie</em>".</p>
<p>„<em>Myślisz, że skoro tkwi w nim jakaś awersja do twojego ojca</em>" — zapytał raz Dumbledore, patrząc na marszczącego nos Harry'ego znad okularów-połówek — „<em>pozwoliłby ci zginąć?</em>" — a Harry przygryzł wargę, jeszcze raz przetwarzając sobie w głowie scenariusz, w którym Snape mamrocze pod nosem przeciwzaklęcia, aby zapobiec kolizji jego miotły z ziemią, w którym biegnie do tunelu prowadzącego do Bijącej Wierzby, przeciska się przez niewygodne przejście i z iskrzącymi oczami wpada do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, aby wyciągnąć go z łap oskarżonego o zdradę, podejrzewanego o lojalność Czarnemu Panu, o chęć zemsty na Chłopcu, Który Nie Powinien Przeżyć, zbiegłego z Azkabanu mordercy.</p>
<p>I Harry czuł za każdym razem, kiedy rozmawiał twarzą w twarz z Lordem Voldemortem, że Severus Snape pozostawał czujny jak jastrząb, zupełnie jakby w razie ewentualności był gotów odepchnąć go z toru lotu śmiercionośnego zaklęcia i zapłacić za to zniesławieniem, bólem i potrzebą salwowania się chaotyczną ucieczką.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trelawney patrzyła na niego przez grube szkła absurdalnie wielkich okularów, wyglądając trochę jak kukang jawajski, a Harry przejechał językiem po górnych zębach, zastanawiając się, czy nie usłyszy kolejnej zapowiedzi swojej rychłej śmierci. Kobieta zassała górną wargę i wychyliła się w jego stronę na dusznym, zatłoczonym korytarzu, a róg zwiewnej chusty barwy gnijących pomidorów spadł z jej ramienia i zwisał teraz luźno z jej szyi, powiewając na silnym przeciągu.</p>
<p>— Och, widzę, widzę — zawołała swoim melodyjnym głosem, który wedle jej własnych opinii miał uchodzić za tajemniczy — ożywiłeś się, chłopcze — uniosła dłonie, podzwaniając bransoletami, jakby chciała objąć jakieś niewidoczne za dnia ciała niebieskie wiszące na dalekim niebie. — Odzyskałeś coś, co kiedyś przepadło, a co uważałeś za swoje. — Zdjęła wielkie szkła okularów i zaczęła je niechlujnie przecierać, ale jej oczy nie opuściły jego twarzy i przez moment Harry zastanawiał się, po co w ogóle kłopocze się ich noszeniem, skoro zdawało się, że i bez nich widzi doskonale. — Widzisz odbicie siebie w zieleni — kontynuowała przesadnie wyniosłym głosem — i nie wiesz, co to znaczy, bo nie rozumiesz ludzkiej emocjonalności.</p>
<p>— Aha — mruknął Harry, przeciskając się przez tłum — i umrę brutalną śmiercią. — Przyciągnął bliżej do piersi ściskany w ramionach podręcznik: „<em>Sztuka transfiguracji, czyli o zmienności materii </em>", kiedy jakiś nierozważny idiota potrącił go, w pośpiechu rozpychając sobie drogę poprzez morze uczniów. — Naprawdę, pani profesor, chętnie bym pokonwersował, ale spieszę się na zajęcia — rzucił w stronę depczącej mu po piętach kobiety przepraszające spojrzenie i ze sprawnością kameleona wtopił się w tłum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Później tego dnia, chłodnym wieczorem, zagłębił się w miękki fotel naprzeciw kominka i mrużąc oczy, zapatrzył się w płomienie.</p>
<p>— Twoje urodziny są w jakimś chłodnym miesiącu, hmm? — zapytała kiedyś Trelawney, podzwaniając ciężkimi bransoletami, a poskręcane włosy wpadły jej na twarz. — W połowie zimy. W grudniu... nie w styczniu. Na przełomie grudnia i stycznia.</p>
<p>Harry - przypomniawszy sobie jej pewność siebie - już miał skrzywić się paskudnie w stronę migoczących, rzucających drżące refleksy na jego twarz płomieni, kiedy zastygł na sekundę, gdy nagły przebłysk czegoś ledwo uchwytnego zamigotał mu w głowie jak gwiazda na chwilę przed wygaśnięciem. Trzymane na kolanach notatki ze „<em>Skutecznej defensywy przed mrocznymi siłami</em>" pióra Quentina Trimble'a zsunęły się z jego szaty. Zaproponowaną przez Umbridge „<em>Teorię obrony magicznej</em>" Wilberta Slinkharda przeczytał od deski do deski już na początku semestru, szybko szufladkując ją jako: „nadającą się do przepuszczenia przez zaklęcie niszczące" i „wywołującą uczucia ambiwalentne - mieszankę wstrętu i rozbawienia".</p>
<p>Podręcznik upadł z miękkim, tłumionym stukotem na dywan, grzbietem do góry; delikatne strony gięły się pod jego znaczącym ciężarem.</p>
<p>— Twój ojciec był mugolem — zabrzęczały mu w uszach snute dywagacje nauczycielki Wróżbiarstwa — a matka czarownicą — i Harry'emu zrobiło się sucho w ustach. Zagryzł wnętrze policzka i uchwycił palcami nasadę nosa, gdy wracał pamięcią do coraz odleglejszych zajęć prowadzonych z ekscentryczną Sybillą Trelawney. — Lubisz gromadzić wokół siebie grupę oddanych osób, skłonnych do poświęceń, mam rację?</p>
<p>Wydawało mu się, że jego żołądek niebawem wypadnie mu przez usta. Miał ochotę skulić się głęboko w fotelu, zapaść się w nim, przykryć kocem i odciąć od świata. Zamiast tego wstał, ściągając miękkie przykrycie ze swoich nóg i - zbywając - machnął na Hermionę ręką, gdy spojrzała pytająco w jego kierunku spod stolika przy przeciwległej ścianie.</p>
<p>Wyszedł z Pokoju Wspólnego, zanim się rozmyślił.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ona widzi ciebie we mnie — wyszeptał tej samej nocy Harry, wstępując za Snape'em do komnaty, biegnąc przez zimne kafelki podłogi; serce dudniło w jego piersi jak werbel. — Sybilla <em>Trelawney</em>. — Przypadł do parapetu, przy którym stał Voldemort, opierający się luźno o jego krawędź i zajrzał prosto w czerwone, jarzące się ślepia, zdające się poddawać go niemej ocenie. Nazwisko starszej kobiety brzmiało w jego ustach jak zaklęcie. — Pomyliłem się co do niej, sądziłem, że to stara oszustka, podszywająca się pod wyrocznię wariatka. Ale - na Morganę - ona spogląda na mnie i mówi <em>o tobie</em>. Zawsze. Mówi o tobie.</p>
<p>Voldemort długo się w niego wpatrywał - w jego twarzy nie było wykpienia.</p>
<p>— O mnie — powtórzył powoli, nie odrywając oczu od zapalczywego wzroku Harry'ego.</p>
<p>Harry przetarł palcami skronie, starając się skoncentrować.</p>
<p>— Wejdź — przyzwolił Harry, wykonując płynny gest dłonią, wskazujący na swoją głowę, na swoją skroń — wejdź i się przekonaj.</p>
<p>Gdzieś niedaleko, w okolicach drzwi, Severus Snape głęboko wciągnął powietrze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— No tak — powiedziała melodyjnie jego stara, wścibska nauczycielka i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, jakby coś o nim wiedziała — lubisz symbolizm, co?</p>
<p>Harry nie słuchał jej uważnie - zerknął pobieżnie w jej wielkie oczy i położył pióro na nowym akapicie swojego sprawozdania z zeszłych zajęć na Eliksiry.</p>
<p>— Symbole — mruknęła pod nosem, odwracając się tyłem, a jej liczne bransolety zabrzęczały jak gromada metalowych spinaczy spadających na twardą, kamienną posadzkę — trochę się orientuję w tej tematyce, mój drogi. Nie zawahaj się zgłosić, gdyby dręczyły cię jakieś pytania.</p>
<p>Uniósł sceptycznie brwi, przebiegając wzrokiem po opisie oddziaływania krwi na wywar bazowy, na którym warzy się eliksir z krwiowca, myśląc, że wątpi w nadejście dnia, w którym przyjdzie mu dopytywać się o teorię absurdalnego Wróżbiarstwa - bez względu na to, czy wlicza się ona w podstawę programową, czy też nie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Voldemort zaczął przechadzać się sprężystym krokiem po pomieszczeniu, jego szata podążała za nim jak pasma czarnej magii prześlizgujące się pomiędzy kostkami, wzbijające się zwiewnie, oplatające luźno ciało. Harry'emu ciężko było stwierdzić, czy jest on oburzony, czy pozytywnie ożywiony.</p>
<p>I sądząc po tym, co uczynił Mistrz Eliksirów, nie on jeden zmagał się z podobnym pytaniem. Snape - do tej pory niczym posąg trwający przy drzwiach - poruszył się; płynnym krokiem przemierzył salon i na pozór przypadkiem zatrzymał się przed Harrym, tyłem do niego, obserwując z rozleniwieniem wypisanym na twarzy kursującego po sali Voldemorta.</p>
<p>Harry zastanawiał się, czy gdyby Voldemort podniósł na niego różdżkę, rozkazując Snape'owi, by się odsunął, to czy ten bezsprzecznie wysłuchałby nakazu.</p>
<p>Ten zgorzkniały łajdak, za którego Harry nie dałby złamanego knuta, założył ręce za plecy, a jego ściskana w prawej dłoni różdżka drgnęła niemal niezauważalnie. Harry przygryzł wargę, a jego serce na moment stanęło w miejscu, kiedy szare smugi dymu ułożyły się za jego plecami w niewielki, momentalnie rozmywający się w powietrzu napis: „<em>MILCZ</em>". Długie palce Snape sprawnie wsunęły różdżkę do prawego rękawa, zupełnie, jakby w materiał jego szaty wszczepione było jakieś zaklęcie, ściśle mocujące różdżkę we wskazanej pozycji, a następnie - jak gdyby nigdy nic - splotły się za plecami.</p>
<p>Czekali - Harry nie był pewien <em>na co</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Niepotrzebnie się narażasz — fuknął na niego dużo później Snape.</p>
<p>— Niepotrzebnie stara się pan mnie bronić — odpowiedział mu przyciszonym głosem Harry, uciekając pełnym winy spojrzeniem w bok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zatrzymał się dopiero po kilku minutach.</p>
<p>— To ciekawe, co mówisz — powiedział cicho Voldemort, jakby w ich konwersacji nie nastała wcale tak długotrwała przerwa.</p>
<p>Kiedy się odwracał, Severus Snape ani drgnął. Czerwone oczy przesunęły się niespiesznie pomiędzy nimi - wyraz twarzy Voldemorta nie zmienił się, kiedy przyglądał się im z czymś, co bliźniaczo przypominało niedbałość. Tyle że Czarny Pan zdecydowanie nie należał do osób niedbałych.</p>
<p>Powietrze wokół zdawało się gęstsze, bardziej scalone, falujące jak magia pomiędzy ścianami Hogwartu i minęła krótka chwila, zanim Harry nauczył się nim oddychać.</p>
<p>— Zastanawia mnie jednak, jakie są tego implikacje — kontynuował Czarny Pan, zbliżając się do Snape'a, jakby oczekiwał, że ten zejdzie mu z drogi.</p>
<p>Nie zszedł. Coś ciężkiego utknęło u wylotu gardła Harry'ego, nie pozwalając mu przełknąć śliny. Chłód przesunął się po jego nadgarstkach jak płótno. Czerwone oczy spoczęły na czarnych.</p>
<p>— Severusie. — Imię Snape'a prześlizgnęło się przez język Czarnego Pana jak cień. Voldemort zbliżył się do niego na niebezpiecznie bliską odległość - spora większość odczułaby przy takim zbliżeniu dyskomfort i instynktowne pragnienie ucieczki, jak podejrzewał Harry. Mistrz Eliksirów się nie cofnął. — Czy chciałbyś coś powiedzieć?</p>
<p>— Dotyczącego Trelawney, mój Panie? — zapytał miękko Snape, schylając pokornie głowę, jakby nie rozumiał meritum sprawy.</p>
<p>Harry miał ochotę otworzyć usta i wychrypieć przez zaciśnięte gardło: „<em>Snape, proszę cię, odsuń się</em>", ale tego nie zrobił, bo chwilowo zapomniał języka w gębie.</p>
<p>Voldemort przechylił głowę, przyglądając się jego twarzy, którą Harry - z miejsca, w którym się znajdował - nie do końca był w stanie zobaczyć.</p>
<p>— Czy już nie jestem godzien — zapytał powoli Voldemort, przeciągając złowróżbnie sylaby — aby przede mną klękać?</p>
<p>— Wybacz mi ten nietakt, mój Lordzie. — Głos Snape'a był miękki, a jego ruchy płynne, kiedy gładko zniżył się do ziemi. Nie uniósł głowy.</p>
<p>Harry miał nieodparte przeczucie, że to gra na czas. Snape starał się odwrócić uwagę. Od niego. Magia Voldemorta była zbyt aktywna wokół nich, aby jakiekolwiek zbliżenie się do tego mężczyzny w obecnej chwili można było nazwać racjonalnym. Harry wiedział - a wiedział to także i Snape - że ta lodowata uprzejmość jest najniebezpieczniejszym obliczem, jakie Lord Voldemort ma do zaoferowania światu.</p>
<p>Zacisnął wargi, nie wiedząc co o tym myśleć. Snape go <em>chronił</em> - oto co robił - ale dlaczego? Czy to nie tak, że nienawidził go całym swoim skostniałym sercem?</p>
<p>Voldemort spoglądał na pochyloną głowę Snape'a; czarne, przetłuszczone włosy zasłaniały ziemistą twarz. W czerwonych oczach paliła się pochodnia - niczym lampa ostrzegawcza - pochodnia gniewu, który wcale nie parzył i nie przypiekał. Był zimny jak głęboki ocean, jak kra. Lodowaty. Przerażający.</p>
<p>Harry przymknął oczy w odpowiedzi na dreszcze sunące mu w dół kręgosłupa - w odczuciu przypominały trochę iskry czarnej magii padające na nagą skórę.</p>
<p>Czarny Pan uniósł głowę - i Harry boleśnie odczuł ten nieważki, chłodny wzrok lądujący na jego twarzy jak miotła na miękkiej murawie.</p>
<p>— <em>Wiem</em>, co to może oznaczać — odezwał się powoli, jego słowa były przeciągłe i ostre jak szybkie nacięcia sztyletem raniące mięśnie i połączenia nerwowe. — I wcale mi się to nie podoba.</p>
<p>Harry - oblizując suche wargi - był wdzięczny, że Voldemort do niego nie podszedł, że nie wyminął Snape'a, że patrzył mu w oczy z odległości niemal połowy szerokości pomieszczenia. I w głębi duszy wiedział, że to nie <em>Voldemortowi</em> należy się za to doza wdzięczności.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jego gniew był tak spokojny, że mógłby uchodzić za słuszny. Zalewał umysł - jego własny i każdego wokoło - płynną rtęcią, srebrzącą się w sztucznym świetle zaklęć rozjaśniających pomieszczenie. Ten chłód - tak stoicki i tak pełny godności - miał siłę, by mrozić kości. Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział spojrzenia, które równie dobrze mogło sprawiać, że szron osiądzie na twarzy, na skórze - wciąż ciepłej, na brwiach.</p>
<p>Nie szalał w furii, nie ciskał klątwami, nie warczał, nie prychał, nie obnażał zębów, a jednak wszystkie te czynności wydawały się Harry'emu łagodniejsze, bardziej przystępne dla jego umysłu, łatwiejsze do zaakceptowania, niż lodowaty spokój, którym się kierował, który sprawiał, że serce Harry'ego zamierało w klatce piersiowej jak zastygłe w przerażeniu, niewielkie zwierzątko, kulące pod siebie ogon.</p>
<p>Snape - jak kuglarz - wiedział co zrobić, żeby jego słowa nie roztrzaskały się o beznamiętność chłodnej posadzki.</p>
<p>Najpierw pokora.</p>
<p>— Mistrzu mój. — Gardłowy pomruk, ugięcie karku, chylenie czoła.</p>
<p>Za nią uniżoność.</p>
<p>— Jestem twoim wiernym sługą. — Głowa opadająca niemalże do ziemi.</p>
<p>I na koniec pokusa.</p>
<p>— Ty wiesz, że zrobię, co tylko rozkażesz. — Usta odciskające swój kształt na nagich stopach.</p>
<p>Wszystko po to, aby zasiać ziarno niepewności.</p>
<p>— Jednakże ośmielę się zauważyć, że Sybilla Trelawney przeważnie nie jest rzetelnym, proroczym źródłem. To raczej dość ekstrawagancka, robiąca z siebie przedstawienie komediantka.</p>
<p>Voldemort przyglądał się milcząco Snape'owi, jakby coś rozważał.</p>
<p>— Obaj wiemy — odezwał się powoli, przekrzywiając głowę — Severusie, że <em>czasami</em> bywa wiarygodna.</p>
<p>Harry'ego męczyła ciekawość, ale przezornie o nic nie zapytał. Mimo to - zatrzymał informację dla siebie, skrupulatnie zapisał w swojej głowie adnotację o tym, aby znaleźć w codziennym harmonogramie kilka chwil na subtelne pogrzebanie wokół tej zbyt pewnej siebie, wątpliwej wieszczki i zarzucenie kilku haczyków na ewentualne tajemnice, które mogłaby skrywać za wygórowanym wyrazem twarzy i niekonkretnym, uroczystym tonem wypowiedzi.</p>
<p>Snape wyprostował kręgosłup i zajrzał spokojnie prosto w czerwone oczy.</p>
<p>— Zgadza się, mój Panie — wyszeptał Snape. — I obaj wiemy również, że nie przemawia wówczas z równym animuszem... jak na co dzień.</p>
<p>W głowie Harry'ego coś zaświtało. Przypomniał mu się trzeci rok i żelazny uchwyt chwytający go za przegub, nienaturalny trans, zachrypnięty głos, suchy jak ścierający się pergamin, strużka śliny kapiąca z rozchylonych ust, nieobecne spojrzenie.</p>
<p>Snape był tego świadkiem - widział Trelawney bez maski oszustki, widział Trelawney nieobecną i odmienioną, niezdającą sobie sprawy, że wygłasza losy świata. Tylko kiedy? I co właściwie przyszło mu wówczas usłyszeć?</p>
<p>Czerwonooki, pełen skupienia wzrok uniósł się ponad ramieniem Mistrza Eliksirów i skoncentrował na Harrym. Gniew w jego oczach przygasł powoli jak tracący zasięg odbiornik radiowy.</p>
<p>— Być może masz rację — powiedział cicho Voldemort, ale jego oczy zmrużyły się, wpatrzone w Harry'ego, jakby czegoś próbowały się w nim dopatrzyć. — Może to nic nie znaczy.</p>
<p>„Może to nic nie znaczy" — powiedział Czarny Pan, ale intensywne spojrzenie świdrujące z wnikliwością twarz Harry'ego, jego oczy i bliznę odznaczającą się krzywą bruzdą na czole mówiło, że podejrzewa on coś zgoła innego.</p>
<p>Harry jeszcze nie uporządkował sobie wszystkich znanych mu faktów w głowie i nie był pewien, co powinien o tym wszystkim myśleć.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Nigdy więcej słowa o Trelawney przy Czarnym Panu, <em>zrozumiałeś</em>? — wysyczał później tego dnia Snape, zatrzaskując ich w swoim gabinecie, blokując kominek, jakby spodziewał się czyjejś inwazji, z dziwnym pośpiechem nakładając czary prywatności na ściany i wejściowe drzwi. — Masz, do cholery, milczeć na temat Sybilli Trelawney, jasne?</p>
<p>Harry stał i przyglądał się jego wygiętej w wyrazie tłumionej wściekłości twarzy; coś w jego czarnych oczach pobłyskiwało groźnie, szepcząc do Harry'ego obietnice stanowienia dla niego niebezpieczeństwa, jeśli nie dostosuje się pod jego oczekiwania. I Harry wręcz nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy rozgryzie tę zagadkę: w jaki sposób połączyć ze sobą w konstruktywną całość nazwy własne: Snape, Trelawney, Voldemort.</p>
<p>— Nawet się do niej nie zbliżaj — wycedził przez zęby Mistrz Eliksirów, jakby dostrzegł nieugiętą ciekawość połykającą jego serce jak wiry tornada. — Trzymaj się od niej z daleka, rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię?</p>
<p>— Oczywiście, profesorze — odrzekł gładko Harry, na co Snape najeżył się jak kopnięty prądem o niskim natężeniu.</p>
<p>Zieleń jego oczu musiała pobłyskiwać jak szmaragdy, bo podejrzliwość Snape'a była wręcz namacalna w powietrzu.</p>
<p>— <em>Potter.</em> — Jego nazwisko zabrzmiało jak niecierpliwe westchnienie w ustach jego profesora. Snape zbliżył się do niego jak za jednym oddechem i chwycił w garść pomiętą szatę na piersi Harry'ego, szarpiąc za nią jak za smycz nieposłusznego psa. — Drążysz w kwestiach, które nie są <em>bezpieczne</em>, rozumiesz?</p>
<p>— Cóż — mruknął Harry, przygryzając wnętrze policzka — całe moje życie to jeden wielki galimatias, mam rację?</p>
<p>Palce Mistrza Eliksirów zacisnęły się mocniej na materiale jego szaty. W jego oczach - na tak krótką chwilę, że Harry nie był pewien, czy sobie tego nie wyobraził - błysnęła desperacja.</p>
<p>Harry wypuścił z płuc ciężkie westchnienie i uniósł dłonie w geście poddania.</p>
<p>— Nie drążyć wokół Trelawney — powtórzył. — Przyswoiłem sobie.</p>
<p>Snape zmierzył go lustrującym spojrzeniem i wypuścił z silnego uścisku jego szatę.</p>
<p>— To dobrze — wycedził. — A teraz marsz za drzwi, Potter. I z nikim nie poruszaj tego tematu, bo jeśli to zrobisz... — zawiesił złowróżbnie głos, a Harry skrzywił się i odwrócił do wyjścia.</p>
<p>— Aha, to skończę marną śmiercią — dopowiedział, marszcząc nos. — <em>Ona</em> też często mi to przepowiada. Może wcale nie jest taka niekompetentna, jak się wszystkim wydaje.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opuścił powieki, myśląc, że istnieje miejsce, w którym wolno mu grzeszyć. Pod przykryciem nocy, głęboko w umyśle, słyszany przez tego, który nad nim czuwa i który mu zagraża. W snach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zobaczył ją stojącą nad jeziorem, popijającą w chłodne, wietrzne popołudnie z piersiówki wiszącej na łańcuszku omotanym wokół szyi Alastora Moody'ego.</p>
<p>Harry przystanął w połowie kroku, rzucając im długie spojrzenie zza zamkowych okien; wypuścił powietrze i przetarł nasadę nosa, zastanawiając się, czy nie staje się przez przypadek paranoikiem.</p>
<p>Z zamku wyszedł Snape. Jego czarna szata szarpana była silnym wiatrem. Kilka zapodzianych, przywianych z Zakazanego Lasu, złocących się i czerwieniących liści zatańczyło wokół jej rąbka.</p>
<p>Krew pulsująca w żyłach Harry'ego na moment zatrzymała swój kurs.</p>
<p>Snape wyjął coś z kieszeni - Harry nie widział dokładnie z takiej odległości, ale zdawało mu się, że to skrzynka fiolek wypełnionych kołyszącymi się w nietłukącym się szkle, pod ciemnym, późnojesiennym niebem eliksirami - i podał Alastorowi. Harry przez moment zastanawiał się, czy magiczne oko długoletniego aurora jest w stanie go stąd wypatrzeć. Żaden z nich nie wyglądał, jakby był świadom tego, że ktoś ich obserwuje, ale też - jak się zdawało Harry'emu - nie istniał żaden osobliwy powód, dla którego mieliby się kryć z tym spotkaniem.</p>
<p>Alastor chyba zmniejszył pakunek zaklęciem - skrzynka na moment znikła Harry'emu z oczu - albo wcale tego nie zrobił, może zwyczajnie schował ją w jakąś magicznie powiększoną kieszeń, a może uczynił niewidzialnym - zawsze miał lekką paranoję na punkcie szpiegów (Harry zawsze zastanawiało, jak to możliwe, że wobec powyższego zaufał Snape'owi).</p>
<p>Harry przygryzł wargę i ostatni raz zerknął w stronę Nimfadory; jej włosy już nie były różowe - pobłyskiwały pomarańczem. Choć może to tylko efekt rozproszonego światła rażącego w oczy, padającego na nich z nieznacznie zachmurzonego nieba. Ruszył korytarzem z dziwnym uczuciem ściskającym go w gardle, którego nie uśmiechało mu się analizować.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Boję się pana — powiedział potem, podnosząc się z podłogi podczas jednej z lekcji Oklumencji.</p>
<p>Snape mocno zmarszczył czoło i powoli opuścił różdżkę.</p>
<p>— Słucham? — zapytał cicho, dziwnie zmienionym głosem, jakby spodziewał się, że źle usłyszał.</p>
<p>— Boję się, że mnie pan wyda — oznajmił Harry z niepewnością dziecka, szurając butem o jego dywan. — Boję się, co zrobi reszta, kiedy się dowie.</p>
<p>Przeciągnął koniuszkiem języka po zębach i odetchnął głęboko, szukając tchnienia spokoju w mętnym powietrzu lochów.</p>
<p>— Nie wiem... — zawahał się Harry, ale po chwili nabrał tchu i kontynuował: — Nie wiem, po czyjej stoi pan stronie...</p>
<p>Snape przyglądał mu się z czymś nieoznaczonym wszytym w ziemistą twarz.</p>
<p>— ...po Dumbledore'a czy...</p>
<p>Czarna szata nadęła się, kiedy Snape ruszył w jego kierunku, a Harry wzdrygnął się i cofnął, rozważając uniesienie różdżki.</p>
<p>— Ty niemożliwy głupcze — wyszeptał Snape i zanim Harry zdążył się zdecydować na to, czy nie salwować się ucieczką, mężczyzna przyklęknął przed nim na miękkim dywanie, patrząc mu przy tym prosto w oczy, a Harry - podejrzewając, że jego źrenice stały się okrągłe jak spodki - omal nie udławił się powietrzem. — Po <em>twojej</em>, idioto — powiedział, a Harry'emu omal serce nie wyskoczyło z piersi, kiedy te długie, eleganckie palce uchwyciły się mocno jego dłoni. — Bez względu na to, na co sam się zdecydujesz, zawsze byłem, jestem i będę po <em>twojej</em> cholernej stronie.</p>
<p>Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale własny język stanął mu w gardle jak ość. I na dobrą sprawę, nie był pewny, czy mu uwierzył.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Dlaczego? — spróbował raz znaleźć racjonalną przyczynę takiej postawy Harry, ale w odpowiedzi Snape warknął na niego, wyganiając go gestem dłoni z gabinetu.</p>
<p>— Nie zadawaj mi głupich pytań, <em>Potter</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Czasami myślał, że niczym nie zasłużył sobie na jego troskę. Nie zasłużył sobie na to, by być wysłuchanym, by być nauczanym magii umysłu, by spełniano mrzonki wynikające z jego głupich wyborów. Nie zapracował sobie na to, by cierpliwie czekano, aż skończy marudzić, protestować, opowiadać coś, co mogło poczekać na kiedy indziej. Szczególnie kiedy sam nie należał do osób cierpliwych, był raczej impulsywny, szybko tracił zapał do czegoś, kiedy okazywało się, że nie jest to jego domeną i potrafił butnie przerywać w trakcie wypowiedzi.</p>
<p>Snape wiedział to wszystko. Znał jego słabości i nie pobłażał mu. Potrafił na niego fuknąć, kiedy coś mu się nie spodobało i ostrzegawczo podnieść głos, wskazać na niego różdżką strzelającą iskrami i wypomnieć mu jego wady - ale jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiódł. Nigdy go nie okłamał. I - przede wszystkim - nigdy go nie porzucił w momencie, w którym najbardziej potrzebował pomocy. Jeśli tylko zyskał taką możliwość, usuwał przeszkody z jego krętej drogi.</p>
<p>Harry mógł go nienawidzić, a on mógł nienawidzić Harry'ego. Jednak podświadomie obaj zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że Severus Snape uczyni wszystko, aby nie zawieść oczekiwań Harry'ego Pottera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Uważam, że nie do końca zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, na co się piszesz — powiedział Snape, stając obok niego nad jeziorem i spoglądając w gładką taflę wody. Kilka pomarszczonych, brązowawożółtych liści wirowało spokojnie na jego powierzchni. — To nie jest osoba, do której ot tak możesz nie wrócić, kiedy już raz powiedziałeś mu: „tak".</p>
<p>Harry milczał, nie odrywając wzroku od przejrzystej, niezmąconej niczym wody.</p>
<p>— Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie wydaję ci żadnych nakazów, nie stawiam przed tobą ograniczeń — dodał po chwili, opatulając się szczelniej połami peleryny. — Jedynie mówię, jak ja to odbieram. — Snape nabrał głębokiego wdechu i powoli wypuścił powietrze z ust. — On jeszcze nie jest pewien tego, czy nie uciekniesz od niego z krzykiem, kiedy posunie się za daleko, a chce mieć cię przy sobie, chce mieć cię jak najbliżej, więc nie wykonuje żadnych drastycznych ruchów.</p>
<p>Harry podniósł bordowego, dość okazałego liścia z ziemi i zaczął obracać go w palcach za ogonek.</p>
<p>— Tyle że, Potter, musisz pojąć machinacje, które przy nim działają. — Snape ściszył nieznacznie głos. — Chodzą do niego naprawdę różni ludzie, niektórzy z nich uchodzą za obłąkańców, ale kiedy już są przy nim, wszyscy są jednakowi. Nie patrzysz im w twarze, które chowają za maskami i nie pytasz ich o nazwiska. — Przechylił głowę, aby móc spojrzeć na Harry'ego; zielone oczy wreszcie odwróciły się od tafli wody i uniosły na Snape'a. — Kiedy na ciebie spoglądają, nie widzą w tobie człowieka, widzą jedynie jeszcze jednego, bezosobowego, wiernego sługę tego samego Pana. A Czarny Pan nie prosi, Potter. Czarny Pan <em>żąda</em>. I wymaga.</p>
<p>— Dziwnie się czuję — powiedział Harry, kiedy Snape wreszcie zamilkł, mierząc go oceniającym spojrzeniem, jakby nie był pewien, czy Harry w ogóle go słucha; przesunął ręką po głowie, przeczesując palcami rozwichrzone włosy, plączące się w nieładzie. — To coś jak zmęczenie, ale nie do końca. Czuję się jak po nieprzespanej nocy. Jakbym płakał bardzo długie godziny i teraz nagle przestał.</p>
<p>Rysy twarzy Snape'a stężały.</p>
<p>— Jeśli zmieniłeś zdanie...</p>
<p>— Nie, to nie to — zapewnił Harry, krzywiąc się lekko i unosząc głowę, by spojrzeć na przyglądającego mu się w skupieniu Mistrza Eliksirów. — Nie wiem, co się dzieje. Może w końcu spadł na mnie ciężar odpowiedzialności za to, co zrobiłem — wzruszył ramionami — a może po prostu się nie wyspałem.</p>
<p>Snape zmarszczył mocno brwi; pionowa zmarszczka wystąpiła na jego czoło.</p>
<p>— Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchałeś, Potter? — wycedził przez zęby, częstując Harry'ego morderczym spojrzeniem.</p>
<p>Harry podarł w dłoni trzymanego liścia i rzucił pomarszczone strzępy na wiatr.</p>
<p>— Ja znam jego metody, profesorze — powiedział, przecierając nasadę nosa, odwracając się w stronę Snape'a — wiem, kim jest, wiem, co zrobił, wiem, jak traktuje swoich wrogów i wiem, jakie ma podejście do tych, którzy są na jego usługach.</p>
<p>Profesor Eliksirów odetchnął głęboko, jakby poszukiwał zagubionego gdzieś spokoju.</p>
<p>— Potter, on jest... <em>czarujący</em>, przyznaję — powiedział cicho, kręcąc głową — ale nie zdzierżysz tego, że wkrótce podniesie na ciebie różdżkę, kiedy coś, co powiesz, uzna za nieodpowiednie.</p>
<p>Harry westchnął i spojrzał w czarne oczy.</p>
<p>— Ja już byłem w tej pozycji, profesorze — powiedział cicho, zbliżając twarz do jego twarzy. — Znalazłem się na końcu jego różdżki, <em>rozumiem</em> jaki ból potrafi zadać, wiem, jak naturalnie najcięższe klątwy leżą na jego języku. — Harry pokiwał głową, patrząc prosto w te niezgłębione oczy i zebrał się na odwagę, by wypchnąć przez usta to, co zamierzał. — Miałem <em>czternaście</em> lat, profesorze. <em>Czternaście</em> lat, kiedy poczęstowano mnie różańcem <em>Cruciatus</em><em>ów</em>.</p>
<p>Coś w jego czarnych oczach pociemniało; twarz otulona fontanną ciemnych, przetłuszczonych włosów odsunęła się nieznacznie od jego własnej, wąskie usta pobladły.</p>
<p>— Nie wiedziałem — przyznał powoli Snape, a Harry zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się, jak to w ogóle możliwe. Wreszcie pokręcił głową i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na jezioro.</p>
<p>— Tak czy inaczej — stwierdził, odgarniając na bok kilka czarnych kosmyków, które wiatr rzucił mu w twarz — jestem świadom swojej decyzji. I jestem jej pewien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Czasami - podczas zajęć Oklumencji - Snape patrzył na niego w taki sposób, że Harry miał wrażenie, że ukrywa przed nim coś, czego ukrywać wcale nie chciał, a może nawet: nie powinien, a co nie było - jak mu się zdawało - zwykłą, błahą kwestią.</p>
<p>— Czy chciałby mi pan coś powiedzieć? — nie wytrzymał kiedyś Harry, natarczywie pocierając palącą żywym ogniem bliznę na czole. Zmrużył oczy, nie mogąc pohamować własnego temperamentu - jego spojrzenie ciskało gromami.</p>
<p>Snape przechylił głowę, przyglądając mu się zza kurtyny osłaniających mu twarz włosów, a pomiędzy brwiami powstała ledwie dostrzegalna, pionowa zmarszczka.</p>
<p>— Istnieje multum rzeczy, które chciałbym ci powiedzieć, Potter — odezwał się Snape, a choć Harry spodziewał się po nim wściekłości i rozdrażnienia, nie dostrzegł po nich śladu w jego aksamitnym głosie — ale nie wiem jak się do tego zabrać.</p>
<p>Harry fuknął.</p>
<p>— Najlepiej prosto z mostu i na temat — odparł, krzywiąc się kwaśno, spodziewając się wiązanki zwyczajowych epitetów — i bez wspominania o moim ojcu, jeśli już zyskałem przywilej wyboru.</p>
<p>Snape jednak - zamiast cokolwiek mówić - podniósł powoli różdżkę i posłał ku niemu kolejne zaklęcie „<em>Legilimens</em>".</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Czasami go pytali, skąd ma te żółciejące już odciski na nadgarstku, ale on tylko wzruszał ramionami, uśmiechał się - trochę nawet z rozbawieniem - i wymyślał coś o tym, że zaplątał się w kotarę przy łóżku.</p>
<p>— Niezdara ze mnie — śmiał się miękko, a wszyscy potakiwali, uśmiechali się bez większego zainteresowania i czasami parskali:</p>
<p>— Aha, wiecznie zaplątujący się w kłopoty, Harry Potter.</p>
<p>A potem odchodzili, zajęci własnymi sprawami: zaczytani w podręczniki, dyszący nad wypracowaniami, wołający głośno po Pokoju Wspólnym, kto miałby ochotę zagrać z nimi w Eksplodującego Durnia.</p>
<p>I Harry wiedział, że na dobrą sprawę, nikogo to nie interesowało. Pytali z grzeczności, z nudy, pytali, bo akurat to im ślina na język przyniosła, ale z reguły nie obchodziła ich odpowiedź, wpadała ona jednym uchem, wypadała drugim, przechodziła koło głowy, podczas gdy oni wpatrywali się już w coś ponad jego ramieniem i odmachiwali komuś z drugiego końca pokoju.</p>
<p>W gruncie rzeczy, wszyscy oni byli ignorantami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry odnosił nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że wszystkie drogi, na których próbował postawić swą stopę, wiodły go po obwodzie okręgu. Niby wszystko było zmienne, a jednak te zmienności się powtarzały. Jakby uczestniczył w filmie granym cały czas od nowa, w którym raz za razem przekształcana jest minimalnie jedna ze scen albo nawet kilka z nich - mimo wszystko wydawało mu się, że chodzi w kółko i przez chwilę próbował jeszcze doszukiwać się w tym jakiegoś sensu, ale im mocniej starał się go odnaleźć, tym bardziej zdawało mu się, że nic nie widzi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Proszę uważać, bo jeszcze się do tego przyzwyczaję — wychrypiał, odbierając od Snape'a fiolkę eliksiru na uśmierzenie bólu. Był środek nocy, a on stał w prywatnym składziku Snape'a, przyległym do jego komnat, opierając się ciężko o półki, starając się rękawem pospiesznie narzuconej na ramiona peleryny - którą złapał, wypadając z dormitorium - zetrzeć z czoła zaschniętą krew.</p>
<p>Snape okuty w długi, czarny szlafrok sięgający kostek, skrzyżował ręce na piersi, oparł się barkiem o jedną z solidnych półek i spojrzał na niego zza długich rzęs. Jego twarz nużyła się w cieniach wysokiego magazynu na eliksiry.</p>
<p>— Do wyrywania mnie ze snu w środku cholernej nocy, Potter? — prychnął Mistrz Eliksirów, ale w jego głosie więcej było znużenia, niż jawnego rozdrażnienia.</p>
<p>Harry spojrzał na niego zmęczonymi, zaczerwienionymi oczami i wepchnął głębiej spadające mu okulary na nos.</p>
<p>— Do tego, że to pan jest osobą, która zawsze pospieszy z odsieczą, kiedy będę tego potrzebował.</p>
<p>Spojrzenie czarnych oczu pociemniało i skupiło się na Harrym z niepoprawną intensywnością.</p>
<p>— Nie oswajaj się z tym, Potter — ostrzegł aksamitnie Snape, a Harry drgnął i zmarszczył mocno brwi.</p>
<p>— Cóż — mruknął i opróżnił do dna chłodną pod jego palcami fiolkę; odjął zwężoną szyjkę butelki od ust i obrócił ją kilka razy w dłoni — trzeba było mi to powiedzieć cztery lata temu — wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na ściskane w dłoniach szkło.</p>
<p>Ciało Snape'a stężało, kiedy ten przyglądał się długo Harry'emu, jakby analizował jego słowa; Harry zagryzł wnętrze policzka, zastawiając się, czy aby nie rzucił w swojego profesora czymś niestosownym.</p>
<p>— Spostrzegawczy jesteśmy, co? — wysyczał Snape, patrząc na niego spode łba; a potem wskazał palcem w kierunku drzwi i kazał mu się wynosić. I bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał, Harry nie potrafił powiedzieć, czym zawinił.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry patrzył na Snape'a i nic nie rozumiał. Zdawało mu się, że im bliżej prawdy się znajduje, tym bardziej niejasne staje się wszystko wokół. Zupełnie jakby otrzymywał multum mających wprowadzić w błąd, zwodniczych sygnałów.</p>
<p>— Nie wierzę, by ktokolwiek — powiedział mu raz Harry, kiedy zapomniał zaciskać usta — stał za mną murem, nie zważywszy na okoliczności.</p>
<p>— W ludzi nie wierzysz, Potter, czy w samego siebie? — zapytał go Snape, uderzając dokładnie tam, gdzie powinien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Potter, to nie jest tak, że ty masz obowiązek dostosowania się pod cudze oczekiwania — wysyczał Snape, pochylając się nad blatem biurka, kiedy Harry został dłużej po zajęciach Eliksirów w sali rojącej się od pozostawionych w kociołkach, mętnawych substancji wykonanych przez piąty rok i kłębiących się nad nimi, duszących, nieco podejrzanych oparów. — Pytasz mnie, czy jest sens w trenowaniu Oklumencji, kiedy nie widzę u ciebie najmniejszych postępów poczynionych w tej dziedzinie, ale Potter, zadaj sobie jedno ważne pytanie: dla kogo starasz się oswoić z magią umysłu? Dla mnie? Czy <em>dla siebie</em>?</p>
<p>Harry przygryzł wnętrze policzka, skrupulatnie unikając wzroku Snape'a.</p>
<p>— Przestań przejmować się całym, wielkim światem — wycedził Mistrz Eliksirów, zgrzytnąwszy przy tym zębami. — To ty będziesz żył z wyćwiczonymi, pozyskanymi przez siebie umiejętnościami lub bez nich. — Snape odetchnął głęboko. — Zrozum wreszcie, że najważniejsze bitwy swojego życia musisz stoczyć sam, absolutnie sam. I musisz być do nich przygotowany, Potter. I co z tego, że po drodze ktoś nazwie cię idiotą - którym co prawda jesteś - jeśli będziesz uzbrojony w siłę własnych przekonań?</p>
<p>Harry wyszedł z sali eliksirów z narastającą migreną i nie pojawił się już na żadnych zajęciach tego dnia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Sparzy się pan — wyszeptał mu na odchodnym tamtego dnia Harry, kryjąc twarz za wpadającymi mu do oczu włosami — wierząc we mnie tak mocno.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Uważajcie na to, co ukrywacie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— To niezwykłe — powiedziała mu raz Hermiona, przeczesując palcami burzliwe, przywodzące Harry'emu na myśl ptasie gniazdo, brązowe włosy — że po dwunastu latach spędzonych w murach Azkabanu, wciąż można zachować zdrowy rozsądek.</p>
<p>Harry pomyślał wówczas, że mówiąc o jego ojcu chrzestnym, można przypisać mu bardzo szeroki zakres zdolności, ale z pewnością umiejętność racjonalnego myślenia nie była jedną z nich. Czasami odnosił wrażenie, że Syriusz zatrzymał się w czasie. Dorósł do dwudziestego drugiego roku życia, by zostać wtrąconym za lodowate kraty, trafiając pod jurysdykcję zobojętniałych, pasożytujących na umysłach dementorów i utknął w tym wieku na resztę życia. Owszem - jego ciało wciąż się starzało, zapadało się w sobie, bladło, a potem szarzało, marszczyło jak u wiekowego starca czekającego na kres swoich dni - ale jego mentalność nigdy nie osiągnęła zdrowej, psychicznej dojrzałości. Nie potrafił przebierać w wartościach, nie potrafił stawiać piedestałów dla rzeczy ważnych i mniej ważnych, decyzje na ogół podejmował spontanicznie i często zmieniał zdanie, jakby nie potrafił zorientować się we własnym stanowisku w kwestii danych spraw. Termin: „konsekwentność" był mu całkowicie obcy, a każdą uwagę dotyczącą lekkomyślności jego czynów odpierał standardowym mottem: „Czym jest życie bez ryzyka?".</p>
<p><em>Dojrzałością!</em> — chciał krzyczeć Harry, patrząc w jego szare oczy pełne - wzbierającego w tym wychudzonym po latach spędzonych w więzieniu ciele - temperamentu. — <em>Dojrzałością intelektualną!</em> — I mimo ogromnego uczucia, które żywił do Syriusza Blacka, mimo posiadania w sercu tej szerokiej szufladki sygnowanej inicjałami: <em>„S.B."</em>, łapał się na coraz częstszym zastanawianiu się nad tym, który z nich w ich wzajemnej relacji tak naprawdę pełni funkcję rodzica, a który wychowanka.</p>
<p>To nie tak, że Syriuszowi nie zależało, bo Syriusz się starał ponad wszelką wątpliwość: był opiekuńczy i zatroskany, i robił wszystko, aby Harry czuł się bezpieczny, aby czuł się ważny i kochany - próbował być dla niego dobrym ojcem. Tyle że chcieć, jak się okazuje, to nie zawsze znaczy móc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ty niewychowany gówniarzu! — warknął Snape, kiedy Harry odszczekał mu się dość niekulturalnie na rzucane mu w twarz zniewagi, a Harry prychnął i buńczucznie uniósł głowę, choć jego uczuciowe, głupie serce zacisnęło się na krótką chwilę w klatce piersiowej.</p>
<p>— To nie tak — powiedział, cedząc słowa przez zmęczone krzykiem gardło — żeby mnie ktoś kiedykolwiek wychowywał.</p>
<p>Snape skrzywił się jak po połknięciu cytryny i uchwycił długimi palcami nasadę nosa.</p>
<p>— Matko, jesteś taki podobny do... — urwał i zagryzł wąską wargę, jakby przyłapał się na mówieniu czegoś, czego nie zamierzał powiedzieć; Harry - choć spoglądał pod dziwnym kątem i przekrzywiał komicznie głowę - nie widział jego oczu, były ukryte gdzieś za tą chudą, bladą dłonią.</p>
<p>— Aha, do mojego ojca — dopowiedział, wodząc palcami po piekącej bliźnie, obiecując sobie, że nie pozwoli się stłamsić tak łatwo — leniwy, arogancki i słaby. — Prychnął, udając, że nie doskwiera mu żaden z tych urągliwych zarzutów.</p>
<p>Snape wypuścił powietrze przez zęby z dziwnym sykiem, który w uszach Harry'ego zabrzmiał niemal oszczerczo. Dłoń opadła z ziemistej twarzy, a głębokie, przeszywające spojrzenie uderzyło w zielone oczy jak kamień.</p>
<p>— To, że nikt cię nie wprowadził na ludzi, nie oznacza jeszcze, że świat cię oszczędzi.</p>
<p>Brwi Harry'ego - bez udziału jego woli - podskoczyły wysoko na czoło.</p>
<p>— Mnie pan to mówi? — prychnął, wpatrując się sceptycznie w stojącego przed nim mężczyznę.</p>
<p>Czarne oczy zmrużyły się nieznacznie; Harry odniósł niemiłe wrażenie, że patrzy na niego rzeźba wykuta w kamieniu.</p>
<p>— Nie zachowuj się jak megaloman.</p>
<p>Irytacja uderzyła w Harry'ego jak siarczysty policzek.</p>
<p>— Megaloman? — powtórzył; jego głos podniósł się o kilka oktaw. — <em>Ja</em> zachowuję się jak <em>megaloman</em>? — Harry zaśmiał się; jego śmiech był suchy i piekł w gardło, kiedy wydostawał się z ust. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tyle czasu pałęta się pan po moim głupim umyśle, ogląda pan sceny żywcem wyjęte z przeklętego domu mojego uroczego wujostwa jak jakiś cholerny widz nudnawego spektaklu, a epitet, który przychodzi panu na myśl, kiedy pan na mnie patrzy to: „<em>megaloman</em>".</p>
<p>Powieka Snape'a drgnęła, jakby ten tracił nad sobą panowanie, ale w Harry'ego wcale nie uderzył huragan jego wściekłości; jego głos był aksamitny, a spojrzenie osiadło centralnie na jego oczach, wzbudzając w Harrym drażliwe pragnienie zapadnięcia się pod ziemię - tłamsiło go nieprzyjemne uczucie, że Snape patrząc na niego, widzi każdą, najdrobniejszą skazę rdzewiejącą na jego duszy.</p>
<p>— Może właśnie dlatego, że jak to genialnie ująłeś, Potter, <em>pałętam się</em> po twoim durnym umyśle, wiem, że podchodząc z taką <em>ignorancją</em> do pewnych spraw, zderzysz się wkrótce z większym murem, niż jesteś w stanie to sobie wyobrazić. I - nie myśl sobie - odciśnie to na tobie trwałe ślady. Nie możesz wiecznie uważać, że przejdziesz przez życie bezproblemowo, Potter, nie możesz wiecznie uważać, że kłopoty, które imają się ciebie jak rękawica, rozwiążą się same.</p>
<p>Harry zaciągnął się głęboko powietrzem, żeby nie wybuchnąć z siłą wulkanicznej erupcji, bezwiednie przecierając palcami swoją delikatnie piekącą dłoń w miejscach, w których Umbridge solidnie pielęgnowała swą nienawiść.</p>
<p>Czasami odnosił wrażenie, że mimo czasu, który Snape spędza na wdzieraniu się do jego głowy, patrzy on na niego przez jakiś dziwny pryzmat, który zakrzywia odbierane, dochodzące do niego z umysłu Harry'ego bodźce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nauczył się samodzielnie zmagać z własnymi problemami w wieku zaledwie ośmiu lat. W pedantycznym domu swojego wujostwa nie miał nikogo, kto wstawiłby się za nim w potrzebie, kto poparłby go niezależnie od okoliczności, kto pocałowałby niewielkiego guza na czole, którego sobie nabił, kiedy biegł przez nierówności kostki chodnikowej o barwie gumy balonowej, prowadzącej na plac zabaw, do którego wymykał się niepostrzeżenie w ciemne, chłodne wieczory.</p>
<p>— Co tu robisz sam? — zapytał go kiedyś człowiek na ulicy, zatrzymując koło niego samochód i opuszczając do połowy umazaną tłustymi odciskami palców szybę. — Gdzie są twoi rodzice? — Rozejrzał się, wystawiając głowę za okno i wrzucił do studzienki niedopałek papierosa, wydmuchując gęsty, tytoniowy dym przez nos.</p>
<p>Był późny wieczór, a Harry spieszył się do domu wuja Vernona, wiedząc, że teleturniej, który tego dnia ogląda jego wujostwo, trwa dokładnie trzydzieści pięć minut, że przez ten czas nie ruszą się ze swojej kanapy z zapadłym obiciem, nie sięgną po pilota i nie wrzasną: „przydaj się na coś i przygotuj herbatę, ty niewdzięczny chłopaku" - że przez ten czas ma chwilę, którą może przeznaczyć całkowicie dla siebie, wymknąć się i zaczerpnąć powietrza, i pohuśtać się na pobliskim placu zabaw, czego tak bardzo i tak długo zazdrościł innym dzieciakom mieszkającym w okolicy.</p>
<p>Harry przyspieszył kroku, czując stróżkę potu wstępującą mu na kark. Samochód wolno za nim sunął - jak cień; stary, spalinowy silnik powarkiwał z lekka.</p>
<p>— Może cię podrzucę? — zaproponował dosyć przyjaznym głosem mężczyzna siedzący za kierownicą, a w głowie Harry'ego zapaliła się czerwona lampa. — Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.</p>
<p>Harry starał się zapanować nad tempem swojego oddechu i z satysfakcją uznał, że w miarę mu się to udaje.</p>
<p>— Nie, dziękuję — powiedział, starając się brzmieć najnaturalniej w świecie, choć pociły mu się dłonie. — Jest pan bardzo uprzejmy, ale nie skorzystam.</p>
<p>— Hmm — mruknął kierowca, lustrując go od stóp do głów oceniającym wzrokiem; Harry bardzo mocno starał się nie kręcić nerwowo i nie przestępować z nogi na nogę. — A jak się nazywasz, chłopcze?</p>
<p><em>Chłopcze</em>. Wuj Vernon tak się do niego zwracał. Harry zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek będzie zdolny patrzeć na to określenie i nie widzieć w nim obelżywego bluźnierstwa.</p>
<p>— Mama nie pozwala mi rozmawiać z obcymi — skłamał Harry, nerwowo miętosząc rękawy cienkiej kurtki w dłoniach.</p>
<p>Kierowca zaśmiał się miękko - tłumione w Harrym nerwy zdawały się wypalać mu dziurę we wnętrznościach, odnosił nieprzyjemne uczucie, że jego żołądek niczym miękka tkanina jest wywijany na lewą stronę.</p>
<p>— Wybacz dzieciaku, nie przedstawiłem się. Jestem George.</p>
<p>— Nie jestem dzieciakiem.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna zamruczał jak łakomy kocur.</p>
<p>— Jasne, że nie — przymilił się, uśmiechając do Harry'ego uspokajająco. — To co, pozwolisz się podrzucić?</p>
<p>Harry zagryzł wnętrze policzka.</p>
<p>— Raczej odmówię.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna westchnął - jakby naprawdę przejmował go opór Harry'ego, po czym mruknął pod nosem, bardziej do siebie, niż do niego:</p>
<p>— Uparty bachor.</p>
<p>W ciągu kilku sekund w jego dłoni znalazła się broń; Harry przystanął, wytrzeszczając oczy, jego dudniące pod mostkiem serce podjechało do gardła.</p>
<p>— Wsiadaj, powiedziałem — rozkazał mężczyzna, jakby od niechcenia popędzając go lufą pistoletu — bo zrobię się niemiły. — Chromowany metal pobłyskiwał w pomarańczowym świetle latarni.</p>
<p>Oddech Harry'ego nienaturalnie przyspieszył. Miał wrażenie, że patrzy na wszystko z oddali, chociaż samochód stał tuż obok niego, trochę, jakby ziemia odjeżdżała do tyłu, a wszystko pozostałe stało w miejscu; w uszach słyszał narastający pisk, zagłuszany jedynie niespokojnym tempem jego głośnego oddechu.</p>
<p>Głośny trzask, szelest gałęzi, a następnie huk przebijający się przez szum dzwoniący mu w uszach. Harry - szczękając zębami - odskoczył do tyłu, wytrzeszczając oczy, w których zakręciły się łzy osłupienia. Stał jak wryty, jakby podeszwy jego zdartych adidasów przykleiły się do szarych płyt chodnikowych, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od metalu, czarnej blachy samochodu i zieleni wieńczących wszystkiego liści drżących jak wiosenna korona, mając wrażenie, że drętwieją mu dłonie, a potem ramiona i łokcie - jakby połykał go nagły paraliż.</p>
<p>To trochę jak film puszczony z kasety. Odtwarzany z pauzami klatka po klatce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Dzieciak jest w szoku — wydał werdykt jeden z lekarzy, którzy zjawili się na miejscu w chwilę po pojawieniu się policji, zawijając go szczelnie folią termiczną i świecąc mu w oczy maleńką latarką o niezbyt wysokim natężeniu oświetlenia.</p>
<p>— Trudno, żeby nie był, Ben — wzruszył ramionami inny, zaciskając mocno ciśnieniomierz na drżącym ramieniu bladego jak naga kość Harry'ego. — Był świadkiem tego, jak faceta przygniotło walące się drzewo — rzucił przez ramię, sadzając Harry'ego u wejścia do ambulansu. — Wielu starszych poszalałoby ze strachu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jak mam poczynić postępy w czymś, czego funkcjonowania nie rozumiem? — zastanawiał się czasami Harry, z rezygnacją patrząc na wycelowaną w niego różdżkę Snape'a. Próbował rozciągać swoją wyobraźnię, podejrzewając, że być może Voldemort ma rację - że być może, aby czegoś dokonać, wystarczy jedynie wiara we własne możliwości, być może za mało ufał swojej własnej magii, może, zamiast starać się ją okiełznać, upiąć w ścisłe ramy zaklęć, w obwód własnego ciała, powinien się jej poddać, powinien pozwolić jej przejąć nad sobą kontrolę.</p>
<p>Nie robił tego, bo bał się konsekwencji - on, Gryfon, obawiał się, że jeżeli nie postawi przed swoją magią sztywnych ograniczeń, bardzo szybko skrzywdzi siebie albo - co gorsza - kogoś w swoim najbliższym otoczeniu.</p>
<p>— Dlaczego nie ma na to żadnego zaklęcia? — zapytał pewnego wieczora, umierając z frustracji. — Kiedy pan wślizguje się pod moją czaszkę, wymawia pan inkantację, dlaczego nie działa to w obie strony?</p>
<p>Snape odetchnął głęboko i pokręcił głową, jakby nie dowierzał w to, że Harry w ogóle o to pyta. Nachylił się w jego kierunku, opuszczając różdżkę; między jego brwiami wystąpiła pionowa zmarszczka.</p>
<p>— Chciałbyś zamknąć swój umysł w ograniczeniach? — zapytał cicho Snape, patrząc na niego, jakby Harry mu oświadczył, że zamierza sprofanować święty ołtarz. — Chcesz sprowadzić całą swoją mentalność do jednego zaklęcia?</p>
<p>Harry speszył się nieznacznie, ale nie zamierzał ustępować tak łatwo.</p>
<p>— Cóż, <em>pan</em> rzuca zaklęcie, kiedy używa pan Legilimencji — zauważył słusznie, unosząc wysoko podbródek, aby dodać sobie animuszu. — Skoro wnikanie w czyjś umysł ogranicza się do jednego zaklęcia, dlaczego obrona przed mentalną penetracją nie działa analogicznie?</p>
<p>Snape wyprostował się niespiesznie i przechylił głowę, przyglądając mu się, jakby nie oczekiwał od Harry'ego tego rodzaju pytań o istotę sprawy, jakby spodziewał się, że Harry uzna najzwyczajniej w świecie, że <em>tak już jest i basta</em> i dojdzie do wniosku, że nie ma co tego roztrząsać.</p>
<p>— Nie potrzebuję zaklęcia, żeby wniknąć w czyjś umysł, Potter — oznajmił cicho Snape, a Harry uświadomił sobie, że jego profesor wspominał coś o tym na ich pierwszym, pozalekcyjnym spotkaniu, choć wówczas ta zawiła zdolność wydobywania wspomnień i związanych z nią uczuć, wyłuskiwania myśli i możliwość przejęcia kontroli nad ich biegiem sprowadzała się w przekonaniu Harry'ego do niczego innego, jak do czytania w myślach - co było dość uproszczonym pojęciem.</p>
<p>— Więc z jakiej racji go pan używa? — zapytał sceptycznie, a Snape warknął na niego, jakby Harry go obraził.</p>
<p>— Żeby łatwiej było ci się bronić, głupcze — wysyczał przez zęby Mistrz Eliksirów, a jego czarne oczy pociemniały jak niebo w burzowe dni. — Żebyś to potraktował jak walkę, jak pojedynek. Ja rzucam zaklęcie, a ty musisz zrobić wszystko, aby go odeprzeć.</p>
<p>Harry ledwo zdołał się powstrzymać od zazgrzytania zębami.</p>
<p>— Jak — przecisnął powoli przez gardło Harry, starając się trzymać własne nerwy na krótkiej smyczy — mam, na Morganę, odeprzeć jakiekolwiek <em>zaklęcie</em> samą siłą <em>świadomości</em>? To niewykonalne.</p>
<p>Snape opuścił powieki i potarł prawą brew w geście, który wyglądał trochę jak kapitulacja. Przez moment stał z zamkniętymi oczami i Harry odniósł wrażenie, że szuka on sposobu na to, by zedrzeć mu łuskę z oczu.</p>
<p>Kiedy chuda, nieco koścista dłoń wreszcie opadła, spojrzenie Snape'a zagnieździło się na jego twarzy i Harry poczuł nieprzyjemne łaskotanie w żołądku, widząc w nim jedynie chłodną determinację. Szata Mistrza Eliksirów zaszeleściła, kiedy ten zbliżył się do niego w kilku, szybkich krokach (Harry cofnął się automatycznie, szukając jakiegokolwiek wytłumaczenia w rysach ziemistej twarzy).</p>
<p>— Musisz zrozumieć mechanizmy obejmujące twój umysł, Potter, jeśli zamierzasz nad nim zapanować — powiedział Snape, chwytając go za brodę i przytrzymując go w miejscu. — Musisz wreszcie pojąć, że umysł to broń - największa, w jaką jesteś wyposażony - musisz zrozumieć, że twoje pragnienia należą tylko do ciebie, twoje intencje i ideały mogą być twoją prywatną sprawą, jeśli dostatecznie nauczysz się je ukrywać, twoje niepokoje mogą być niewidoczne dla innych. — Czarne oczy spoglądały prosto w jego własne. — Wszystko to tkwi w twoim umyśle, Potter. Jeśli go zdyscyplinujesz, jeśli nauczysz się go kontrolować, nie tylko obronisz się przed napierającymi na ciebie umysłami innych czarodziejów, ale na dokładkę znajdziesz odpowiedzi potrzebne do zrozumienia tego, dlaczego postępujesz, tak jak postępujesz. Umysł to <em>potęga</em>, Potter — wysyczał z naciskiem Snape, a potem <em>zanurkował</em> w jego oczach jak w odmętach Jeziora Windermere.</p>
<p>Harry wzdrygnął się, kiedy coś obcego, a zarazem dziwnie znajomego wślizgnęło się błyskawicznie do jego głowy, a następnie zaczęło przekradać się sprawnie koło jego myśli, koło jego apetytu na życie, koło jego wspomnień, upokorzeń i chwil wzniosłości, czyniąc to tak dokładnie i tak prędko, że żołądek Harry'ego odmówił posłuszeństwa.</p>
<p>Uczucie trochę przypominało jechanie w dół bardzo szybką windą.</p>
<p>Snape wyszedł z jego umysłu w tej samej chwili, w której Harry uznał, że jeszcze chwila, a mdłości rzucą go na kolana, zupełnie jakby <em>wiedział</em>, zupełnie, jakby doskonale znał granice jego wytrzymałości - i Harry pomyślał, jakie to dziwne, że Snape nawet teraz - zapalony do tego, aby uświadomić mu potęgę ludzkiej jaźni - dba o to, aby ich nie przekroczyć.</p>
<p>Wyrwał się z uchwytu długich palców, odwrócił się raptownie i - chcąc nie chcąc - zaczął wymiotować, szarpany ostrymi, silnymi skurczami buntującego się żołądka. Wrażenie było dziwaczne i zdecydowanie nieprzyjemne - trochę, jakby miał migrenę, trochę, jakby przeżył wstrząsającą przejażdżkę rollercoasterem - posadzka falowała mu pod stopami.</p>
<p>Ciotka Petunia zaśmiewała się gdzieś na tyłach jego głowy:</p>
<p>„<em>Jesteś takim darmozjadem...</em>".</p>
<p>„<em>Nigdy niczego nie osiągniesz...</em>".</p>
<p>„<em>Nie jesteś wystarczająco prostolinijny...</em>".</p>
<p>Blizna pulsowała, jakby ktoś ją rozdarł i obficie usmarował solą. Harry syknął przeciągle - to zabrzmiało niemal jak wężomowa w jego ustach. Uniósł dłonie do czoła - jedną przycisnął mocno do palącej żywym ogniem blizny, a knykcie drugiej przystawił do tętniącej szaleńczo skroni. Zagryzł dolną wargę, bo na usta cisnęły mu się same inwektywy.</p>
<p>— Potter...</p>
<p>— Przyswoiłem sobie — przecedził przez zęby Harry, mocniej dociskając drżące palce do blizny na czole. — Nauczyć się wreszcie kontrolować swój umysł. Nie potrzebuję większej zachęty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tego samego wieczora zaszył się w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, przeszukując skrupulatnie wiekowe księgi dotyczące magii umysłu, czytając całe pokłady akapitów, z których rozumiał stosunkowo niewiele - ale wystarczająco, aby uświadomić sobie, że nie istnieje jeden, zatwierdzony, swoisty sposób na zatrzaśnięcie bram własnego umysłu przed agresorem, że każdy umysł jest czymś indywidualnym i nie ma żadnej powszechnej metody na ochronienie siebie przed cudzym wpływem.</p>
<p>To, jak ochrania się każdy umysł, jest płynne, ma zatarte kontury, niewidoczne granice i zależy od czarodzieja, który się broni i jego silnej woli. W umyśle nie ma strug zaklęć, nie ma materialnych murów, za którymi można się schować, nie ma przyjaciela, który odbije klątwę wycelowaną w twoje plecy. W umyśle jesteś sam, a to, z czym walczysz na poziomie swojej percepcji, nie jest z góry ustaloną kwestią.</p>
<p>To trochę przypomina starcie dwóch światopoglądów. Możesz poddać się naciskowi czyichś koncepcji, ale możesz także się z nimi nie zgodzić, odeprzeć jego wyobrażenia i zastąpić je własnymi.</p>
<p>I wszystko sprowadza się do tego, czy ufasz potędze własnej podświadomości.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Przeciwstawienie się zaklęciu: „<em>Imperio</em>" nigdy nie stanowiło dla niego problemu. Chociaż Imperius powinien ofiarować rzucającemu klątwę całkowitą kontrolę nad jego umysłem, wprowadzać go w stan spokojnego transu, w którym nie istnieją najmniejsze troski, w którym pojęcie odpowiedzialności za własne czyny nie istnieje, Harry potrafił się mu opierać, odrzucać go, nie zgadzać się na jego mentalne pęta zaciskające się wokół jego nadgarstków.</p>
<p>Klątwa Imperiusa była kusząca dla rzucającego - dawała nieograniczone możliwości, ofiarowywała bezwarunkową kontrolę nad drugą istotą ludzką, czyniła go panem sytuacji. O uszy Harry'ego obijała się wieść o wielu strasznych czynach popełnionych pod tym zaklęciem narzucającym na jednostkę cudzą wolę. Sprzeniewierzenie, morderstwo, a nawet samobójstwo były jedynie ziarnem na pustyni możliwości, do których człowiek mógł bez trudów zmusić drugiego człowieka. Rozmach tej klątwy wydawał się nieograniczony, nie posiadał żadnych horyzontów, żadnych widocznych barier, doszczętnie przygniatał wolą wolę człowieka, odbierał prawa, mieszał z błotem, nie pozostawiał kamienia na kamieniu.</p>
<p>Harry był pewien, że Imperius był w stanie całkowicie stłamsić ludzką moralność. Mógł zmusić prawego działacza partyjnego do korupcji politycznej. Mógł nakazać najwierniejszemu, kochającemu ojcowi rodziny zdradę małżeńską, fizyczne znęcanie się nad żoną, porzucenie swoich dzieci, a nawet akty gwałtu dokonywane pod rodzinnym dachem. Mógł pchnąć największą cnotkę ku niemoralności.</p>
<p>Jednak on potrafił z tym walczyć, potrafił sprzeciwić się poleceniom, potrafił doszukać się własnego głosu pośród cudzych narzuceń i wyjść z tego bez najmniejszego uszczerbku na psychice.</p>
<p>Miał silną wolę — tak mu mówił Dumbledore: — „<em>Jesteś niezłomny, Harry, masz bardzo silną wolę</em>" — i Harry nie rozumiał, dlaczego wobec tego tak mizerne efekty odnosi w dziedzinie Oklumencji. Imperius nie bez przyczyny był Zaklęciem Niewybaczalnym - nie chodziło jedynie o nadeptywane idee, tłamszone aspiracje, ale także o to, że obrona przed Imperiusem powinna nie być możliwa. W czym więc tkwiła drzazga, że Harry - sprzeciwiający się otwarcie potężnemu jak fizyczne pchnięcie Imperiusowi Lorda Voldemorta - nie był w stanie obronić się przed Legilimencją Severusa Snape'a?</p>
<p>Tkwił gdzieś jakiś szkopuł, niewidoczny na pierwszy rzut oka, a mający niezaprzeczalny wpływ na wszelkie próby ochrony jego umysłu przed magią Mistrza Eliksirów. I Harry zamierzał dowiedzieć się, gdzie się zaklinował.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Byłby pan tak miły i rzucił na mnie Imperiusa? — palnął bez uprzedzeń na początku kolejnych, katorżniczych ćwiczeń z Oklumencji, nie dbając o to, jak bezpretensjonalnie zabrzmią jego słowa.</p>
<p>Snape zadławił się popijaną wodą, której przeźroczystą szklankę z impetem odstawił na biurko, tylko cudem nie wydrążając krawędzią denka dziury w drewnie, a Harry uznał, że wypadałoby wytłumaczyć tą niecodzienną, kontrowersyjną prośbę.</p>
<p>— W słusznym celu, oczywiście — dodał więc pospiesznie, kiwając zachęcająco głową. — Muszę coś sprawdzić.</p>
<p>Siedzący przy biurku czarodziej otarł wierzchem dłoni usta; jego nozdrza zadrżały, kiedy zaciągał się głęboko zatęchłym powietrzem lochów, jakby starał się uspokoić. Czarne oczy boleśnie powoli przeciągnęły się po rysach jego twarzy.</p>
<p>— Musisz coś — wysyczał Snape, brzmiąc tak, jakby jego szczękę złapało odrętwienie — <em>sprawdzić...</em> — przeciągnął ten wyraz, jakby starał się zwrócić uwagę Harry'ego na absurdalność jego prośby.</p>
<p>— Aha — odparł Harry, wzruszając ramionami, niemy na sceptyczność Snape'a. — Widzi pan, dużo myślałem nad tym, dlaczego ta cała Oklumencja idzie mi tak opornie.</p>
<p>— I doszedłeś do jakże genialnych wniosków, że jak wspomogę cię klątwą, która w naszym systemie prawnym jest karana dożywociem w Azkabanie, to Oklumencja pójdzie ci sprawniej? — Snape brzmiał tak, jakby jego samokontrola wisiała na włosku.</p>
<p>Harry przeciągnął koniuszkiem języka po górnych zębach i nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę.</p>
<p>— Nie — powiedział, siląc się na spokój — chciałbym zrozumieć różnicę.</p>
<p>— Chciałbyś — powtórzył cicho Snape, a jego spojrzenie wezbrało na intensywności, kiedy osiadło na źrenicach Harry'ego jak materialny ciężar — zrozumieć <em>różnicę</em>.</p>
<p>— Aha — potwierdził Harry, kiwnąwszy krótko głową, a Snape wciągnął powoli, z niejaką irytacją, powietrze przez nos.</p>
<p>— Czy mógłbyś — zapytał z wolna, cedząc słowa — wyrażać się jaśniej?</p>
<p>Harry, olśniony własnym pomysłem, nie zważył nawet na odrazę stojącą murem za wypowiedzią Mistrza Eliksirów.</p>
<p>— Proszę posłuchać — euforycznie pospieszył z tłumaczeniem Harry, zaczynając przechadzać się jak narwaniec po gabinecie; nosiło go niemal tak samo, jak przed pierwszym meczem quidditcha — zastanawiało mnie, na czym polega różnica pomiędzy wpływem, jaki na umysł wywiera zaklęcie: „<em>Legilimens</em>" a przymuszeniem spowodowanym klątwą: „<em>Imperius</em>". Pomyślałem sobie, że to idiotyczne, że potrafię powstrzymać działanie czegoś, czego opanowanie powinno być niewykonalne, a nie radzę sobie z przeciwstawieniem się Legilimencji. Zastanawiało mnie, czy byłbym w stanie oszacować, jak dokładnie działa ta funkcja obrony, którą stosuję wobec Imperiusa i odnieść ją do odpierania magii umysłu — tłumaczył Harry, gestykulując zawzięcie. — Być może ja, a jeśli nie ja, to pan, będzie w stanie zauważyć jakiś schemat w reagowaniu mojego umysłu na tę klątwę. Może byłbym w stanie nauczyć się zachowywać analogicznie wobec włamywania się do mojej głowy, rozumie pan mój punkt widzenia?</p>
<p>Mistrz Eliksirów przypatrywał się dłuższą chwilę jego oczom - musiały błyszczeć jak dwie, zielone pochodnie zza okrągłych szkieł okularów.</p>
<p>— I co niby — prychnął obelżywie Snape, krzywiąc się na niego koszmarnie — miałbym nakazać ci zrobić?</p>
<p>Wzruszył ramionami.</p>
<p>— Wszystko jedno — oznajmił z przekonaniem. — I tak nie uda się panu na mnie wpłynąć.</p>
<p>Snape westchnął ciężko i pokręcił z rezygnacją głową.</p>
<p>— I ty mi mówisz — mruknął pod nosem, wyciągając różdżkę i celując nią w głowę Harry'ego — że megalomania to coś, co nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabinet pachniał magią. Dziką, pierwotną, przepływającą powoli poprzez powietrze, jakby ulegała w nim dyfuzji. Rozkosznie pachniała - jak afrodyzjak, jak wyrafinowane, dojrzałe wino, rozbudzające kubki smakowe.</p>
<p>Głos obijający mu się o czaszkę był miękki i kuszący, i wcale nie wzbudzał w nim pragnienia ucieczki.</p>
<p>„<em>Uklęknij, Potter</em>" — zabrzęczał mu w głowie głęboki, wibrujący ton i Harry prawie to zrobił. Prawie, bo jego podświadomość zareagowała z nieco opóźnionym zapłonem.</p>
<p>„<em>Chwila, co się dzieje?</em>" — odezwała się w nim ta pragmatyczna cząstka, która zdawała się stać na straży jego racjonalnego myślenia, gwałtownie zatrzymując jego zamiary. Jej głos był trochę wyciszony, trochę stłumiony, jakby dochodził do niego zza wysokiego muru, ale wciąż tam był - anioł stróż serca logiki. — „<em>Nie chcę klękać</em>".</p>
<p>„<em>Uklęknij, zrób to, uklęknij przede mną</em>" — wyszeptał głos. Kusił. Zachęcał. Mącił mu w głowie.</p>
<p>„<em>Z jakiej racji?</em>" — myślał Harry, a choć jego zmysły były mocno przytłumione, uchwycił się tej myśli jak liny rzuconej topielcowi. — „<em>Nie chcę, nie będę</em>".</p>
<p>„<em>Nie daj się prosić</em>" — zamruczał głos, wzbierając na intensywności. Brzmiał jak obietnica spełnienia jego ukrytych pragnień. Wszystkie słowa - każda zgłoska, każde przeciągnięcie sylaby, każdy, głębszy niż zazwyczaj pomruk - były niewiarygodnie wyraźne, jakby zogniskowane wokół niego, napierające na jego podświadomość.</p>
<p>Gdzieś - w jakimś trudno dla niego dostępnym w obecnej chwili fragmencie jego umysłu - zapaliła się czerwona lampka i zaczęła ostrzegawczo migotać.</p>
<p>„<em>No, uklękniesz? Nie obawiaj się, zrób, o co proszę, spraw mi tą przyjemność</em>".</p>
<p>Ten głos wyczyniał z nim niewiarygodne rzeczy, sprawiał, że musiał zaprzeć się całą siłą woli - tak ciężko było mu się oprzeć. Jednak wbijał paznokcie we własne ideały, starając się nie zgubić po drodze siebie, pytając się w kółko o to, kto decyduje o jego czynach: on sam czy demony, które jak czarne koty owijały się wokół rojeń jego umysłu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Szatan nakazał klękać.</p>
<p>Szatan miał czarne włosy, przysłaniające wydatne kości policzkowe i czarne jak noc oczy. Szatan miał jakieś imię, którego Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, ale wiedział, że nie powinien go usłuchać. Szatan miał przeszłość, której Harry się obawiał - doskonale pamiętał, że się jej obawia, a jednocześnie pragnął o niej usłyszeć, poznać ją, analizować.</p>
<p>Szatan manipulował jego uczuciami z taką zręcznością, że to przerażało.</p>
<p>Szatan wysyłał setki impulsów, jakby bawił się jego emocjonalnością, przywoływał jego grzechy z prostotą dziecka lepiącego babki z piasku, jakby tą czarną materię, jaką była szatańska dusza, wkładał mu pod skórę, pod paznokcie, pod opuszki palców, które mierzwiły tchnięte pragnieniem dostosowania się pod jego wpływy.</p>
<p>Szatan miał czerń w umyśle i czerwień w sercu, wywoływał w nim falę niepokoju, morze strachu i cały ocean zalewający go wymogiem posłuszeństwa, przymusem podporządkowania się jego słowom.</p>
<p>Kusiło go, aby zaniechać walki, kusiło go, aby włożyć głowę pod topór, kusiło go, aby pozwolić się zatracić w jego woli, poddać jej, pozwolić jej sobą kierować, ale podświadoma potrzeba walki była w nim silniejsza, niż największa, najintensywniejsza pokusa połykająca jego serce.</p>
<p>I Harry powiedział mu: „<em>nie!</em>".</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— No, Potter — odezwał się cicho Snape, przyglądając mu się znad wciągniętej różdżki — to naprawdę było <em>coś</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Komentarz, który padł z ust Harry'ego, gdy ponownie znalazł się w gabinecie Snape'a, był dość wulgarny, ale kleił się do jego języka jak wata cukrowa. Nie przewidział, że zderzenie z magią Snape'a będzie tak intensywnym przeżyciem.</p>
<p>Piekło go znacznie więcej, niż tylko blizna na czole - cała głowa pulsowała, jakby ktoś przez dłuższy czas trzymał go bez dostępu tlenu i teraz nagle otworzył zawór, który ograniczał jego ilości. Zachwiał się i oparł ciężko dłonią o stojące naprzeciw biurka krzesło dla gości, schylając ciążącą mu głowę i zaciskając mocno palce na oparciu. Starał się uspokoić kołaczące niespokojnie pod mostkiem serce.</p>
<p>Chociaż starał się powiązać to, co właśnie uczynił z dziedziną magii umysłu skojarzonej z ochroną, nie był w stanie odnaleźć najcieńszej, łączącej te sektory nici.</p>
<p>— Głowa cała? — zapytał Snape tak frywolnym tonem, jakby było mu wszystko jedno, a Harry westchnął ciężko i podniósł na niego wzrok.</p>
<p>— Mhm — mruknął, patrząc na niego ze zmęczeniem — żyję, żyję. Zdrowy rozsądek na właściwym miejscu. Niczego nie ubyło ani nie przybyło.</p>
<p>— Szkoda — odezwał się miękko jego profesor, przyglądając mu się tymi czarnymi, głębokimi oczami — myślałem, że może jakimś cudem nakłonię twoje szare komórki do pracy.</p>
<p>Harry prychnął, przecierając dłonią czoło.</p>
<p>— Myślenie życzeniowe — sprostował.</p>
<p>— Co za strata. — Snape pochylił nieznacznie głowę, mrużąc w niejakim skupieniu oczy. — No więc? Dokonałeś jakiejś odkrywczej analizy?</p>
<p>Skrzywił się, przykładając palce do pulsującej tępawo blizny.</p>
<p>— <em>Nie</em> — oznajmił, robiąc marsową minę, wzdychając, kiedy nie stwierdził obecności krwi na swoim czole. — Trochę frustrujące, muszę przyznać.</p>
<p>Snape westchnął i wskazał mu gestem, żeby usiadł. Harry osunął się - nie bez wyczerpania - na krzesło dla gości. Czarna szata zaszeleściła, gdy profesor okrążył biurko i odsunął sobie fotel po drugiej jego stronie, a potem zasiadł na nim elegancko, opierając się łokciami o blat i splótł długie palce przed sobą. Głębokie, intensywne spojrzenie zerknęło na niego zza bladych dłoni jak na wyjątkowo intrygującą miksturę bulgoczącą w miedzianym kociołku.</p>
<p>— W porządku — powiedział cicho, przechylając odrobinę głowę — <em>ja</em> zrobiłem to za ciebie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Za świadome myślenie i podejmowanie takich, a nie innych decyzji, jak powiedział mu Snape, odpowiedzialnie są części mózgu znajdujące się w korze przedczołowej oraz korze nowej. Klątwa: „<em>Imperio</em>" obejmując umysł atakowanej osoby, prowadzi do magicznego paraliżu tych właśnie części ludzkiego mózgu, co naturalnym biegiem rzeczy ma swoje implikacje w znacznym, chwilowym zaniku umiejętności autonomicznego myślenia. Odcięcie umysłu od wolności myśli z mostu czyni czarodzieja bardziej podatnego na wpływy z zewnątrz, niż zazwyczaj; klątwa narzuca poglądy wykonującego ją maga i zgrabnie wplątuje je w atakowany umysł, podsuwając mu myśli, polecenia i inicjatywy, które człowiek odbiera jako swoje.</p>
<p>Pod wpływem klątwy Imperiusa Harry nie tracił umiejętności samodzielnego wydawania opinii, samodzielnego podejmowania decyzji, samodzielnego ustosunkowania się do sprawy. Odseparowywał ją jedynie - jak twierdził Snape - na dalsze płaszczyzny swojego umysłu, aby jak najdokładniej osłonić je przed działaniem zaklęcia.</p>
<p>Klątwa ta nie zmuszała do posłuszeństwa, tak w każdym razie zarzekał się Snape, ona jedynie odcinała gałąź wolnej woli, tłumiła zdolność jego obiektywnej oceny sytuacji, głuszyła umiejętność podejmowania decyzji.</p>
<p>— Wobec tego — zapytał cicho Harry, marszcząc mocno brwi — co takiego dzieje się w mojej głowie, że nie podlegam standardom?</p>
<p>Snape potarł - raczej bezwiednie - dolną wargę, przyglądając mu się w zamyśleniu.</p>
<p>— Nie tracisz własnej osobowości - oto, co się dzieje — odparł; czarne oczy obserwowały go jak laboratoryjnego szczura. — Siedzisz gdzieś tam w środku, besztając się i przypominając sobie twoje własne ideały, nie pozwalając im spłonąć na stosie cudzego szantażu. Zasadniczo reagujesz jak typowy, świętoszkowaty Gryfon, Potter.</p>
<p>— No dobrze — sarknął Harry, starając się ignorować uszczypliwości Snape'a — i jak w takim razie mogę to odnieść do tej głupiej Oklumencji?</p>
<p>Snape prychnął i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.</p>
<p>— Nie możesz — ocenił, przyglądając mu się - trochę, zdaje się, niechętnie. — Twoja Oklumencja musi działać w taki sposób, żeby wypchnąć agresora z twojej pustogłowej łepetyny. Oczywiście - mógłbyś się zaszyć gdzieś wewnątrz swojego umysłu, słuchać głosu tego, który postawił swoją stopę na twoim mentalnym terytorium i nie reagować na niego, tyle że, Potter, to nie jest efekt, do którego dążymy.</p>
<p>Ciekawe, czy Snape zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wielki zawód sprawił mu tymi słowami?</p>
<p>— Świetnie — wypluł z siebie Harry, skrobiąc paznokciami niewielki szew przy kieszeni swojej szaty — więc pozostaje nam ciągnąć te bezowocne próby wpojenia mi tej, a nie innej metody do głowy?</p>
<p>Snape odkaszlnął - to zabrzmiało niemal jak zduszony śmiech w jego ustach.</p>
<p>— Więc zaiste, pozostaje nam ciągnąć te bezowocne próby wpojenia ci tej, a nie innej metody do głowy, panie Potter — powiedział jedwabistym głosem, zdmuchując niedbale z twarzy kilka czarnych kosmyków wpadających mu na powieki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Tak między nami mówiąc — zauważył raz Harry podczas odrabiania nudnego szlabanu, spędzanego na czyszczeniu kociołków — to ciekawe, że ze wszystkich rzeczy, które mógł mi pan rozkazać, wydał mi pan polecenie, żeby przed panem uklęknąć.</p>
<p>Snape łypnął na niego nieprzychylnie zza sterty korygowanych prac drugoroczniaków.</p>
<p>— A co, Potter, twoja duma by tego nie przeżyła? — zakpił, wykrzywiając się paskudnie.</p>
<p>— Mojej dumie nic by się nie stało — wzruszył ramionami Harry, polerując przetartą szmatką wieko kociołka — gorzej z pańskim sumieniem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warczał na niego, kpił i wykrzywiał wargi w imitacji uśmiechu, który aż ciskał szyderstwem, rzucał w niego niebłahymi inwektywami i wytykał mu lenistwo, niedbałość i arogancję. I w całym tym korowodzie zwyczajowej pogardy, z którą paradował po korytarzach, pozwalał mu myśleć samodzielnie, nie wkładał mu do głowy poglądów, którym powinien przyklasnąć, dawał mu wolną rękę w decydowaniu o własnym życiu i nie potępiał go za jego własne wybory.</p>
<p>Co innego Dumbledore. Dumbledore, który zawsze mu powtarzał, że miłość jest największą cnotą, że cały świat zbudowany jest na bazie dualistycznych przeciwieństw, że istnieje tylko czarne i białe i trzeba się umiejscowić po jednej bądź po drugiej stronie barykady. Dumbledore zdawał się nie widzieć szarości, a wątpliwości określał mianem błędów.</p>
<p>Opiewał spokojem - wybitny czarodziej, wieloletni dyrektor, zdobywca Orderu Merlina pierwszej klasy - patrzył znad swoich okularów-połówek i uśmiechał się dobrotliwie, tak, jak uśmiechałby się opiekun prawny do swojego wychowanka. Był błyskotliwym, życzliwym, starszym człowiekiem, oczytanym w wielu dziedzinach i mogącym szczycić się osobistą kulturą; był potężnym czarodziejem - to nigdy nie ulegało wątpliwości - a jednak nigdy nie obnosił się z tym po szkole, po Ministerstwie Magii, po czarodziejskim świecie. Za takiego uchodził - taką właśnie twarz pokazywał innym.</p>
<p>Harry zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe - nie dostrzec ryzyka w otwartym popieraniu Albusa Dumbledore'a, nie dostrzec błękitnych oczu, przeszywających umysł rozmówcy jak oszczep, nie dostrzec ukierunkowywania ludzkich przekonań na jeden, <em>właściwy</em> tor, którym powinno się poruszać, którym powinno się podążyć, bez pytania o cele.</p>
<p>— A w co wierzy twoje serce, Harry? — pytał z dobrotliwym uśmiechem dyrektor, gdy próbował go zagadnąć o cele, o ostateczne zamiary, o punkt dojścia, do którego zmierzał, a Harry nie odpowiadał, przyglądając się żerdzi, na której leniwie wypoczywał Fawkes, skubiący wściekle czerwone piórka.</p>
<p>Próbował go chwycić za sumienie, próbował powiedzieć: to jest dobre, to jest właściwe, powinieneś iść w tym kierunku i Harry zastanawiał się, co za tym stoi, co oprócz zwyczajnej, ludzkiej moralności i wspaniałomyślnego dobrodziejstwa skrywa się za tą starczą, pomarszczoną twarzą, za jego słowami, za jego sugestiami, wskazującymi poprawny kierunek poprzez życie.</p>
<p>Dumbledore - ten drogowskaz na rozstaju jego cnót.</p>
<p>Harry wzdychał, spuszczał głowę i przytakiwał, nie pozwalając sobie, aby przez jego umysł przemknęła choćby jedna, polemiczna myśl, aby choćby najmniejsza wątpliwość nie była dostrzegalna w jego zielonych oczach.</p>
<p>Dopiero później, przy szczelnie zasłoniętych kotarach swojego łóżka w dormitorium, z głową wciśniętą głęboko w poduszkę, pozwalał sobie na chwilę refleksji.</p>
<p><em>Jak mog</em><em>ę mówić, że postępuję zgodnie z własnym sumieniem </em>— myślał, wdychając powoli zapach krochmalu unoszący się znad jego pościeli —<em> jeśli nie mam wyboru.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedy zawodził w dziedzinie ochrony umysłu po raz kolejny i kolejny, utknąwszy w miejscu jak głupiec, nie czyniąc żadnych postępów, mógł niemal poczuć wzbierającą jak gradowe chmury frustrację Snape'a. I Harry wiedział, że pewnego dnia z tych ciemnych chmur huknie donośny grzmot - to było do przewidzenia.</p>
<p>— Myślisz — wycedził przez zęby Snape pewnego, chłodnego wieczora, trzęsąc się z tłumionego gniewu jak osika — że jesteś jedynym dzieckiem na tym niesprawiedliwym świecie, które dorastało wśród patologii, Potter? — prychnął, zaciskając szczękę tak mocno, że pobielała mu żuchwa. — Czy sądzisz — pytał, głosem nieugiętym jak stal — że jeżeli powołasz się na swoją mugolską, durną rodzinę, to będę ci pobłażał?</p>
<p>Harry zazgrzytał zębami.</p>
<p>— Czy ja się o cokolwiek uskarżam? — zapytał głosem drżącym od tłumionych emocji. — Czy ja się nad sobą użalam, panie profesorze?</p>
<p>Snape obnażył zęby jak rozjuszona hiena.</p>
<p>— Przypomniałeś mi, że dorastałeś wśród mugoli — zauważył Snape, patrząc na Harry'ego, jakby zamierzał zmiażdżyć go samym spojrzeniem. — Przypomniałeś mi, że...</p>
<p>— Bo zarzucił mi pan, że używam terminu: „<em>czytanie w myślach</em>"! — zbulwersował się Harry, z trudem powstrzymując się od skopania stojącemu przed nim krzesłu nóg. — Tak dla pańskiej wiadomości: używam całej palety mugolskich sformułowań, więc jeśli robi to panu jakieś pieprzone znaczenie...</p>
<p>— Wyrażaj się, Potter!</p>
<p>— No jasne! <em>Nie używaj kolokwialnego słownictwa, a szczególnie, gdy wywodzi się ono z repertuaru mugoli</em>, powiedział szanowny pan profesor Severus Snape, który - jakby nie spojrzeć - używa frazy: „<em>do cholery</em>", jeśli coś go wyprowadzi z równowagi — uderzył jak burza Harry, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co wychodzi z jego ust.</p>
<p>Snape umilkł i wyprostował się, ściągając łopatki; czarne oczy zamigotały jak para obsydianów podświetlona zaklęciem, rysy jego twarzy wygładziły się i przez moment przywodził Harry'emu na myśl rzeźbę anioła wykutą w czarnym marmurze. Kiedy się uśmiechnął, Harry doszedł do wniosku, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak drapieżnej nuty w rysach tej ziemistej twarzy.</p>
<p>— <em>Och</em>, Potter — westchnął miękko, a Harry wzdrygnął się, czując dreszcze balansujące mu na kręgosłupie. Powoli podszedł do Harry'ego, nachylił się i przybliżył twarz do jego twarzy; zielonooki poczuł jego spokojny oddech muskający skórę, przyprawiający jego kości o drętwość — od kiedy to jesteśmy tacy domyślni, hmm? — zapytał, unosząc jedną brew. — Od kiedy to jesteśmy tacy wnikliwi?</p>
<p>Harry patrzył ze zżerającym mu umysł niepokojem na uniesione kąciki jego wąskich warg, na czarne oczy patrzące prosto w jego własne, na błąkający się gdzieś po twarzy cień niewiadomego pochodzenia.</p>
<p>— Wiesz, Potter, znaczna większość mojego życia - patrząc z punktu, w którym się znajdujemy - wydaje się niezwykle daleka i, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, raczej nieistotna. Jestem realistą i - na dobrą sprawę - liczy się dla mnie tylko: tu i teraz. Obserwujesz mnie, Potter, i zauważasz ciekawe rzeczy, choć w życiu bym się tego po tobie nie spodziewał. Jednak wiedz, że jeśli zaczniesz kopać w mojej, jakże intrygującej, egzystencji, ja wywlokę na wierzch całą twoją ekspresyjną duszę i zadbam o to, abyś odczuł to bardzo dosadnie. Wobec czego zalecam, abyś... <em>przestał</em>... <em>drążyć</em>... <em>w mojej</em>... <em>przeszłości</em>.</p>
<p>Harry przełknął ciężko, odnosząc nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że przełyka nie ślinę, a kość, ale odważnie utrzymał spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów.</p>
<p>— Posiadanie mugolskiego rodzica to jeszcze nie przeszłość — ośmielił się zauważyć. — <em>Rodziców posiada się na całe życie </em>— chciał dodać, ale nie zdążył.</p>
<p>— Dla mnie tak — uciął Snape i wyprostował się.</p>
<p>I Harry - zapobiegawczo - postanowił się na tę chwilę wycofać.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zamykając oczy tego samego wieczora, naprawdę marzył o tym, aby dane mu było odpocząć.</p>
<p>Voldemort jednak - żadne zaskoczenie - przekładał własne pragnienia nad jego potrzeby wyższego rzędu.</p>
<p>— Naprawdę bym chciał — szeptał do niego poprzez rozwijające się sny — ale nie obejdę się bez tej przepowiedni.</p>
<p>— Jakiej przepowiedni? — zdziwił się Harry, choć poszczególne nici w jego świadomości powoli zaczynały łączyć się w całość.</p>
<p>Voldemort odetchnął głęboko, jakby zaciągał się jego konsternacją.</p>
<p>— Ach... nie powiedzieli ci — wyszeptał; a potem roześmiał się - na początku lekko i cicho, z każdą chwilą coraz głośniej i głośniej, i głośniej. Śmiał się mocno, fanatycznie, <em>przerażająco</em>. — Przyznam się przed tobą, Harry, że <em>tego</em> nie przewidziałem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry oparł się o framugę w gabinecie Snape'a i spojrzał - nie bez chłodu - na swojego profesora, który wstawił pióro w kałamarz i splótł razem palce nad blatem biurka; jego podbródek oparł się o złożone dłonie.</p>
<p>— Czym tym razem przyszedłeś mi zawracać głowę, Potter? — prychnął, lustrując jego twarz oceniającym spojrzeniem.</p>
<p>Harry założył ręce za plecy i przechylił głowę; jego twarz była śmiertelnie poważna.</p>
<p>— Ile tajemnic pan przede mną ukrywa? — zapytał przyciszonym głosem.</p>
<p>Czerpał niewysłowioną przyjemność z obserwowania, jak mdłe, szare cienie wplatają się w rysy tej ziemistej twarzy jak przędza. Czarne oczy nabrały ostrożności, zanim ukryły się za maską pogardy, wąskie wargi drgnęły - zaledwie na ułamek sekundy, ale niewystarczająco krótko, by Harry tego nie zauważył, długie palce powoli rozplątały się i spoczęły na blacie biurka - sztywne i blade.</p>
<p>Harry pokręcił pogardliwie głową i wciągnął przez nos zapach napięcia, który rozpylił się po gabinecie jak woda toaletowa.</p>
<p>— Czasami mam ochotę powiedzieć — odezwał się powoli Harry, przeczesując palcami niepoprawne, wzburzone włosy — wszystkim tym, którzy patrzą mi prosto w oczy, przemilczawszy ważne sprawy, które bezpośrednio mnie dotyczą, że jestem istotą myślącą, wie pan, panie profesorze?</p>
<p>Snape przyglądał mu się milcząco.</p>
<p>— Czasami mam ochotę — odetchnął głęboko Harry — wyryć własne myśli na pergaminie, bo moje słowa już dawno przestały wystarczać. — Odepchnął się od framugi i podszedł do biurka, opierając się dłońmi o ciemny blat, chłodny pod jego palcami. — Co pan myśli — wyszeptał Harry — o wstępie: „<em>Szanowni czarodzieje i czarownice, którzy mnie zdeptaliście</em>"?</p>
<p>Snape wzdrygnął się i Harry pomyślał, jakie to dziwnie proste, przelewać emocje z oczu do oczu. Nadal nic nie powiedział, obserwując jego twarz zza kurtyny czarnych włosów, jakby na coś czekał.</p>
<p>— Obaj wiemy — przedrzeźniał go Harry, kręcąc przekornie głową — że Sybilla Trelawney potrafi przemawiać z większym animuszem, niż na co dzień.</p>
<p>Serce w jego piersi drżało - był naprawdę wdzięczny, że nie było to słyszalne w jego głosie wypadającym z zaciśniętego gardła.</p>
<p>Wyjaśnił mu - Voldemort wszystko mu wyjaśnił, głęboko we śnie, wytłumaczył jak zagubionemu we mgle dziecku, rozjaśnił jego horyzonty. I Harry - z ciasno zawiązanym sercem, jakby ktoś na nim zacisnął supeł żeglarski - nie potrafił się zdecydować, czy wolał o tym wiedzieć, czy pozostać nieświadomym niewiniątkiem.</p>
<p>Jego głowa była ciężka ze znużenia - bolała, ale Harry nie potrafił zidentyfikować dokładnego źródła tego bólu. Stał z gardłem zasznurowanym na amen naprzeciw tego, komu mógłby uprzejmie podziękować za to, że nie ma rodziców jak każde normalne dziecko, za to, że zrujnował jego dzieciństwo, za to, że rozbił jego rodzinę i nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów, nie potrafił z siebie wykrzesać gniewu, który powinien go teraz pochłaniać. Jedyne co go dotykało, to koszmarne zmęczenie, którego nie czuł jeszcze nigdy w życiu, nawet po wyczerpujących go - zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie - zadaniach Turnieju Trójmagicznego, nawet po infiltrowaniu jego umysłu przez Voldemorta.</p>
<p>Jego własne ciało ciążyło mu jak kłoda.</p>
<p>— Jak to jest, panie profesorze — zapytał ponuro Harry, pochylając ciążącą mu głowę — że przychodzę tutaj, do pana gabinetu - przeważnie zamieniając się w pańską stratę czasu - a pan, zamiast mnie stąd wyrzucić, wyciąga do mnie rękę? — Harry odchrząknął, aby być w stanie mówić dalej. — To jakaś... czy ja wiem... forma rachunku sumienia?</p>
<p>Snape wziął jeden głęboki oddech, uniósł dłoń do twarzy i przetarł gestem krzyczącym bezsilnością nasadę nosa.</p>
<p>— Nie powinieneś ciskać we mnie jadem, Potter? Rzucać klątwami, bić głową w ścianę, zamachnąć się i rozgruchotać ten mój wielki nos? — zapytał powoli Snape; jego głos był słaby.</p>
<p>Harry wzruszył ramionami.</p>
<p>— Roztrzaskał mnie pan doszczętnie, panie profesorze — odpowiedział, wysilając odrętwiałą żuchwę do pracy. — Chyba nie potrafię już krzyczeć.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Nie czuję się dobrze" — myślał z lekkim otumanieniem Harry, patrząc prosto w te głębokie, czarne oczy — „ze świadomością, że to był właśnie <em>pan</em>".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Co można nazwać bronią, jeśli nie sekrety?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choć ostatnimi czasy zaczął czytać więcej i zachłanniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, narobił sobie zaległości na zajęcia, a im bardziej starał się je nadgonić, tym mocniej uświadamiał sobie, jak bardzo do tyłu jest z materiałem w odniesieniu do innych uczniów. Próbował sobie wmawiać, że nic go to nie obchodzi, że szkolne zajęcia nie są najważniejszą kwestią w życiu - tylko to tłamszące poczucie beznadziejności nie opuszczało go ani na krok, zupełnie, jakby przykleiło się do jego myśli jak rzep do psiego ogona. Właśnie próbował nadgonić materiał na Zielarstwo, z mizernym skutkiem skupiając się nad małym druczkiem „<em>Tysiąca magicznych ziół i grzybów</em>", kiedy do jednej z szyb Pokoju Wspólnego zaczęła się dobijać wielka sowa śnieżna, tłukąc bezprecedensowo dziobem w okno.</p>
<p>Harry przygryzł wnętrze policzka i odłożył czytany podręcznik na podłokietnik wysiedzianego fotela o czerwonym obiciu. Kiedy zbliżył się do okna Hedwiga przestała postukiwać dziobem w szkło i spojrzała na niego swoimi wielkimi, nieco wyłupiastymi oczami, przekrzywiając głowę.</p>
<p>— Witaj nieznajoma — powiedział cicho Harry, otwierając okno i wzdrygnął się, gdy chłodne powietrze uderzyło w jego rozgrzane ciało.</p>
<p>Hedwiga przycupnęła na parapecie i wyciągnęła nóżkę z uwiązaną do niej, kremową kopertą. Harry miał ochotę uderzyć głową w ścianę, kiedy dostrzegł na jej froncie emblemat rodu Blacków. Przeciągnął palcem po czarnej krokwi widniejącej pomiędzy dwoma trupio białymi gwiazdami pięcioramiennymi a ikoną przedstawiającą miecz. Dwa, zwrócone ku sobie harty zdawały się podtrzymywać krawędzie emblematu, a przeplatająca go białym tuszem wstęga z wyraźnym mottem: „<em>Toujours pur</em>" odcinającym się drukowanymi literami, arbitralnie wskazywała wszystkim tym, którzy wywodzą się z rodów czarodziejów czystej krwi i choć trochę orientują się w koneksjach rodowych rodzin czystokrwistych, od kogo najpewniej nadszedł ten list.</p>
<p>Pospiesznie wygrzebał pergamin z zaklejonej koperty, po czym odłożył ją na chłodny, kamienny parapet, podpalając pożółkły róg, sięgnąwszy po różdżkę.</p>
<p>Kiedy płomienie strzeliły w górę, Hedwiga zahuczała i z roztargnieniem uderzyła skrzydłami w powietrze, przeskakując na ramię Harry'ego, po czym karcąco uszczypnęła go dziobem w ucho.</p>
<p>List był krótki i raczej oszczędny w słowa. Harry - z Hedwigą na ramieniu - wrócił na fotel, bezwiednie przeciągając palcami po białych, sowich piórach, przeciągając wzrokiem po chaotycznym, pospiesznym piśmie swojego ojca chrzestnego.</p>
<p>— No, nie do wiary — mruknął z rezygnacją Harry, czytając nakreślone zdania, obiecując sobie, że spali ten list najszybciej, jak się da - z całą pewnością nie utylizując go w szkolnym kominku, który bez wątpienia rewiduje Umbridge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Harry,</em>
</p>
<p><em>Dumbledore wymaga, abyś </em> <em>był obecny na kolejnym zebraniu. Nie pytaj dlaczego, sam tego nie wiem, a Albus nie kwapi się do dawania najmniejszych wyjaśnień. W końcu darowanemu koniowi w zęby się nie zagląda, prawda Harry? Zatrzymaj to w tajemnicy - wiem, że to pewnie zbyt wiele, ale muszę cię prosić, abyś nie informował o tym ani Rona, ani Hermiony. W każdym razie jeszcze nie teraz, dopóki nie wiemy, co staremu chodzi po głowie.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Zgłoś się do Snape'a w tą sobotę o dziewiętnastej. Powinien być już o wszystkim poinformowany, ale na wszelki wypadek przekaż mu ten list, dobrze?</em>
</p>
<p><em>Nie pakuj się</em> <em> w żadne kłopoty, szczeniaku.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Do soboty,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wąchacz</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P.S. Nie zgub kasztana.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry złożył pergamin na pół, zamknął oczy i przyłożył rękę do czoła, zastanawiając się, co takiego tym razem przyszło do głowy dyrektorowi, aby w trakcie semestru ściągać go na Grimmauld Place (pod powiekami urządzały sobie przemarsz tysiące obaw, z którymi wolałby się kryć, a które drążyły w nim jak w glinie).</p>
<p>Odetchnął głęboko i z listem zbyt ciężkim w jego słabej dłoni, podniósł się z wyściełanego fotela.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Przepraszam — oświadczył na wstępie Harry, robiąc zbolałą minę i unosząc dłoń, w której ściskał lekko już pomięty pergamin. — To nie tak, że ja się tu pcham na siłę.</p>
<p>Snape zmrużył oczy, ogniskując wzrok na trzymanym przez Harry'ego liście. Pomiędzy jego brwiami wykwitła przeciągła zmarszczka.</p>
<p>— Przyniosłeś mi podpałkę do kominka? — wycedził powoli, a Harry - chcąc nie chcąc i nie bez ziarna nerwowości - przewrócił kpiarsko oczami i podał mu krótki list ponad progiem.</p>
<p>Snape ledwie obrzucił jego treść spojrzeniem, a jego wargi wykrzywiły się w paskudnym grymasie i przez chwilę - krótką jak ułamek sekundy - Harry myślał, że profesor zgniecie cienki pergamin w garści i rzuci nim w jego twarz jak zniewagą.</p>
<p>Jednak, zamiast zatrzasnąć mu drzwi przed nosem, Mistrz Eliksirów szerzej otworzył przejście i gestem zaprosił Harry'ego do środka; przestępując próg, nie spuszczał oczu ze Snape'a, który wyciągnąwszy różdżkę, skinął jej końcem w nieokreślonym kierunku, a blada mgła światła o wyjątkowo niskim natężeniu ogarnęła pokój jak przeźroczysta tkanina. Jego oczy balansowały na niechlujnym piśmie Syriusza, prześlizgując się pomiędzy wierszami, przesuwając się płynnie po koślawych literach.</p>
<p>— Cóż — odezwał się cicho Snape — to nastręcza nam nieco problemów.</p>
<p>Odsunął list od twarzy i spojrzał ponad nieznacznie pomiętym pergaminem na skaczącego wzrokiem po jego twarzy Harry'ego.</p>
<p>— Problemów? — powtórzył, nie zrozumiawszy, a Snape westchnął, przesuwając palcem po krawędzi gładkiego pergaminu.</p>
<p>— Dumbledore jest perfekcyjnym legilimentą, pamiętasz? — zakpił, unosząc nieznacznie ściskany w dłoni list. — A ty, Potter, jesteś jak księga otwarta dla postronnych. Wystarczy, że na ciebie spojrzy. Masz tajne porozumienia wypisane na źrenicach.</p>
<p>Harry zmarszczył nos; nagła fala nerwowości uderzyła w jego ciało jak chłodny przeciąg.</p>
<p>— Przecież mu nie odmówię — powiedział cicho, przestępując z nogi na nogę, skacząc spojrzeniem pomiędzy czarnymi oczami.</p>
<p>Snape prychnął i przetarł palcami nasadę nosa. Na jego ziemistej twarzy odmalowało się ostre skupienie.</p>
<p>— Nie patrz mu w oczy — zarządził, marszcząc brwi — tylko nie zachowuj się zbyt ostentacyjnie, bo zauważy. — Czarne oczy spoczęły na nim jak materialny ciężar. — I przestań się tak denerwować, na Merlina. Najgorsze, co możesz teraz zrobić, to pokazać po sobie, że coś cię gryzie, jasne?</p>
<p>— Mhm — mruknął Harry, przygryzając wnętrze dolnej wargi, zastanawiając się, jak, na litość Morgany, ma odseparować się od tego przygniatającego jego żołądek napięcia, jak odciąć się od tej fali nieokreślonego stresu, zalewającej jego ciało jak tsunami. — A co, jeśli się zorientuje?</p>
<p>Ciche westchnienie Snape'a sprawiło, że gryzący jego nerwy niepokój stał się niemal namacalny. Oderwał on dłoń od twarzy i przechylił głowę, lustrując Harry'ego przeszywającym wzrokiem, pod którym Harry poruszył się niespokojnie.</p>
<p>— Dyrektor, Potter, nie ma podstaw, aby cię o cokolwiek podejrzewać, a...</p>
<p>— Wobec tego jaki jest powód, dla którego zwołuje mnie na to zebranie?</p>
<p>Snape warknął cicho, mrużąc - nie bez zniecierpliwienia - oczy.</p>
<p>— Raczyłbyś mi nie przerywać? — syknął wściekle, a Harry odetchnął głęboko, starając się utemperować własne nerwy i odwrócił głowę w stronę wysokich, ciężkich regałów, obserwując chmurnie półki gnące się od ciężaru licznych publikacji naukowych i przetartych upływem czasu woluminów.</p>
<p>Snape milczał dłuższą chwilę; czuł jego intensywny, przewiercający wzrok szukający czegoś po omacku na jego twarzy.</p>
<p>— Wyciągasz pochopne wnioski — ocenił ostro Snape, a Harry prychnął i spojrzał na niego spode łba. — Tak, Potter, właśnie <em>to</em> robisz — pokręcił pogardliwie głową. — Miotasz się jak ryba w sieci, bo otrzymałeś nieokreśloną wiadomość od swojego impulsywnego chrzestnego, mówiącą, że dyrektor chce cię widzieć na zebraniu Zakonu. Tyle że, Potter, to nie jest powiedziane, że on nas przejrzał, wiesz? — sarknął, ściszając głos, przyglądając mu się, jakby Harry stał tam i głośno protestował przeciw jego słowom, jakby nie widział w nim nic ponad pyszałkowatość i Harry miał ochotę cisnąć w niego zniewagą, rozłupać to stanowcze przekonanie wieńczące ziemistą twarz, powiedzieć mu, że to nie żadna buta, tylko przestrach - żywy i namacalny, kumulujący się pod jego skórą, ale nie powiedział, bo Snape nazwałby to sprostowanie bezczelnością. — Pójdziemy tam — pokiwał głową Snape — i dowiemy się, o co chodzi. A ty, Potter, będziesz się zachowywał jak na sumiennego, lojalnego Złotego Chłopca przystało, jasne?</p>
<p>Harry przytaknął bez przekonania, dochodząc do wniosku, że spieranie się ze stabilną upartością Snape'a do niczego sensownego go nie zaprowadzi.</p>
<p>— <em>Potter</em> — westchnął Snape; rysy ziemistej twarzy wygładziły się. Mężczyzna pochylił się, szukając jego spojrzenia. — Nie jesteś sam na tej scenie, wiesz?</p>
<p>Harry podniósł wzrok na czarne, migoczące oczy, nie wiedząc, jak ma to rozumieć. Ponieważ - istotnie - przed Albusem Dumbledorem nigdy nie odpowiadał za czyimś pośrednictwem, nigdy nie odpowiadał z drugą osobą u boku, nigdy nie odpowiadał, mając poparcie kogoś starszego, znającego się na retoryce, mogącego stanąć w jego obronie. Spowiadając się przed Dumbledorem, zawsze był sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry uważał Dumbledore'a za niezwykle pojętego człowieka, który bez patrzenia i na odległość potrafi wnikliwie ocenić rozwój danej sytuacji. I właśnie dlatego sceptyczność rosnąca w jego piersi sięgnęła zenitu, kiedy usłyszał od Snape'a, że dyrektor niekoniecznie wie, co wyprawia jego Złoty Chłopiec i na jakie kroki się zdecydował.</p>
<p>Patrząc na Dumbledore'a, odnosił wrażenie, że ten zawsze znajduje się o krok przed nim, że potrafi przejrzeć jego zamiary, zanim jeszcze on sam w pełni je zaakceptuje przed samym sobą, że kiedy zdaje mu się, że wywinął się poza wpływy dyrektora, ten zaskakuje go, wyłaniając się zza jego pleców.</p>
<p>Dumbledore był jak cień. Był jak umysł przenikający inne umysły - niematerialny, niezależny od formy fizycznej. Jak mugolska kamera sunąca po planie filmowym, przemierzał on przestrzeń, podążając jak fala świadomości za plecami to tego, to tamtego, obserwując, milcząc, zachowując dla siebie wszelkie przemyślenia, jakby nie ufał nikomu i niczemu, poza własną nieomylnością i nigdy nie było czymś jasno określonym to, na kim tym razem skupił się jego niebieskooki, przenikliwy wzrok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Przestań, Potter — westchnął Snape w sobotę o dziewiętnastej. — Przed pierwszą wizytą u Czarnego Pana obawiałeś się mniej niż w tej chwili. To absurdalne.</p>
<p>Harry przeciągnął językiem po górnych zębach, myśląc, że to nie najlepiej, że jest to po nim aż tak widoczne.</p>
<p>— Aha — mruknął pod nosem, wlepiając wzrok w mętną posadzkę — tyle że wtedy oczekiwałem, że Voldemort albo na mnie naskoczy, albo popadnie w samozachwyt, że w ogóle udało mu się mnie do siebie ściągnąć — wzruszył ramionami — a teraz, szczerze powiedziawszy, nie wiem nawet, czego tak właściwie powinienem oczekiwać.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry, mając wrażenie, że traci oddech, przebiegł przez ciemny, ciasny korytarz prowadzący do przestronnej jadalni i wpadł prosto w objęcia wyciągającego ku niemu ramiona Syriusza. Kiedy ten zaśmiał się szczekliwie, beztrosko, entuzjastycznie, Harry zacisnął mocno palce na jego miękkiej szacie, ewidentnie odznaczającej się wysoką jakością materiału, i spojrzał na jego pomarszczoną, wyciągniętą w ciepłym uśmiechu twarz.</p>
<p>— Ty nierozważny kretynie jeden — wyszeptał Harry, kręcąc głową, błądząc spojrzeniem po jego znajomych rysach. — Nigdy więcej nie wysyłaj mi listu z pieczęcią Blacków na kopercie, słyszysz? <em>Nigdy więcej</em>, Syriuszu.</p>
<p>Syriusz odsunął go od siebie łagodnie i machnął niedbale ręką, jakby to nie miało znaczenia, a Harry poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego zaciska się jak pętla na jego gardle. Ślad spłowiałego tatuażu wystawał spod kołnierzyka jego koszuli, długie, ciemne włosy opadały falami na jego - nieco przychude - ramiona; pod jego szarymi oczami rozlewały się jasnofioletowe cienie, jakby od tygodni nie sypiał najlepiej.</p>
<p>— Rozumiem, że nie napytałem ci tym biedy? — zapytał swoim miękkim, nieco zachrypniętym głosem, który jeszcze dwa lata temu tak bardzo go przerażał, a teraz nie wyobrażał sobie życia, w którym nigdy nie usłyszałby tego zmarnowanego tonu przyprawionego latami milczenia.</p>
<p>Harry wyciągnął ręce i uchwycił dłonie Syriusza - wciąż tak bardzo chude, mimo nabrania nieco ciała od czasów wyjścia z Azkabanu - w swoje palce. Jego skóra była ciepła, choć chropowata - wciąż tak bardzo sucha, że jego ręce przywodziły na myśl ręce starego człowieka. Harry przytulił te niedoskonałe dłonie do policzka.</p>
<p>— Jeśli ktoś coś zauważy... — powiedział cicho Harry, bojąc się choćby rozważać podobną ewentualność. — Jeśli zgłoszą to do organów ścigania...</p>
<p>Syriusz prychnął z niejakim politowaniem.</p>
<p>— Zdradzę ci coś na temat ludzi, Harry — oznajmił, puszczając mu perskie oko (na jego twarzy malowała się czysta przekora); wyswobodził rękę z uścisku jego palców i zmierzwił mu chaotycznym ruchem włosy. — Mają oczy, ale patrzeć to oni nie umieją.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To był człowiek, który bardzo długo milczał — myślał Harry, spoglądając w szare, roześmiane oczy. — Milczał w otoczeniu chłodnych murów, w zaciszu swojej nędznej celi, w ograniczonej, ciasnej przestrzeni. Milczał w obecności zobojętniałych dementorów. Milczał o procesie, którego nie było. Milczał o zemście, której pragnął, a która została mu odebrana. Milczał przez całe dwanaście lat, kulił ramiona, przytulał kolana do wychudzonego ciała, liczył dni, noce, dni, noce, miesiące, miesiące, miesiące, aż w końcu stracił rachubę, wygrzebywał drobne wszy ze zniszczonych, suchych włosów, chuchał w skostniałe palce, kiwał się to w przód, to w tył, sumując w myślach ilość kamieni składających się na zimny, szary mur, który go otaczał. Narastał w zapomnienie, w kurz, w gniew.</p>
<p>Kiedy wyszedł z Azkabanu, nie przestawał mówić - jakby chciał nadrobić te wszystkie lata milczenia. Potrafił uchwycić go za rękę i godzinami opowiadać o swoich młodzieńczych latach, o buncie przeciw rodzinie, o postawieniu się zasadom szlachetnego, antycznego rodu, o przyjaciołach, o wygłupach i szlabanach - tej formy zbrodni i kary - które z nimi dzielił.</p>
<p>Nigdy nie mówił o więzieniu - jakby chciał odseparować od siebie tą ponurą część swojego życia - ale ono zawsze tam było: za jego słowami, trwałe jak monument - echo jego przeszłości mówiące czasem więcej niż słowa.</p>
<p>Zamknięty w izolatce, balansujący na granicy szaleństwa pół człowiek.</p>
<p>Czasami, patrząc w jego szare, błyszczące oczy, Harry'emu zdawało się, że dostrzega w nich przebłysk szaleństwa, ale potem Syriusz otwierał usta i odzywał się do niego, a jego słowa nie brzmiały wcale jak słowa obłąkanego człowieka - były pełne empatii, zrozumienia, ciepła, były pełne życia. I Harry puszczał mimo uszu wszystkie jego fanaberie, wszelkie przejawy jego dziwactw, wszystkie ryzykowne pomysły uzasadniane krótką, ciętą frazą, ponieważ rozumiał - bardziej, niżby chciał - że w głębi duszy Syriusz wciąż miał zaledwie dwadzieścia dwa lata. Miał dwadzieścia dwa lata i starał się czerpać z życia, którego mu odmówiono, pełnymi, pomarszczonymi garściami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kazał mu czynić przed nim wyznania - jego spowiednik, powiernik jego cierpienia, Dumbledore - i to przy świadkach, czekających na jego słowa. Owszem - było kilka głosów na <em>nie</em>, bo czy to na pewno dobry pomysł, bo po co drążyć w bólu, bo wszyscy, naokoło, przez postronnych, cichaczem gdzieś za jego plecami przekazali już sobie tę szumną historię z ust do ust, z rąk do rąk, bo: „<em>Albusie, to tylko dziecko!</em>", ale Harry wyłapał milczące głosy wśród sprzeciwów i oburzeń; czuł utkwione w nim, magiczne oko siedzącego z założonymi rękami Moody'ego, dostrzegał współczującą minę Remusa, nerwowo przestawiającego spodek do herbaty z miejsca w miejsce, widział napięcie odznaczające się na ramionach Snape'a, udającego ponad nerwowość, że cała ta sytuacja niezmiernie go nuży.</p>
<p>I Harry wiedział, że to do niego należało ostatnie słowo - bez względu na decyzję Dumbledore'a, bez względu na rekonesans, jaki inni poczynili w tym temacie, bez względu na potrzeby Zakonu Feniksa.</p>
<p>— Nie prosiłem się o to, wie pan? — powiedział cicho, przesuwając palcami po jednej z przeciągłych rys znaczących szeroki stół, a przekrzykujące się głosy ucichły, jakby ktoś nacisnął pauzę na mugolskim pilocie do zdalnego sterowania. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał ponad blatem w kierunku Albusa Dumbledore'a, zawieszając wzrok na jego pomarszczonych dłoniach zaciśniętych na pękatej filiżance z różowej, czeskiej porcelany.</p>
<p>— Mimo wszystko te zdarzenia odbyły się z twoim udziałem. — Głos dyrektora był tak spokojny, tak zrównoważony, że Harry miał ochotę wykrzywić sceptycznie wargi, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał ten odruch.</p>
<p>— Pozwolił mi pan uczestniczyć w tym turnieju — przypomniał Harry, przykładając dłonie do filiżanki parującej herbaty, o którą poprosił z początkiem spotkania, a rozgrzane ścianki naczynia poparzyły mu palce. — Jedno pańskie słowo i ten absurd mógł nie mieć miejsca.</p>
<p>Starał się zachować jak dorosły człowiek, utrzymać niezachwiany spokój na swojej twarzy, zatrzymać miękkość głosu, ale Dumbledore rozbił jego fasady, drążąc w jego psychice jak kret w miałkiej ziemi.</p>
<p>— Musiałem zobaczyć jak rozwinie się sytuacja, Harry — oznajmił; jego głos był współczujący i cichy, ale słowa wyraźnie słyszalne - brzmiał na skruszonego, ale Harry, zamiast okazać empatię, wzdrygnął się jak porażony prądem i mocniej zacisnął dłonie na naczyniu pełnym wrzątku. Skóra na jego palcach poczerwieniała, ale gniew skokowo rosnący w jego umyśle nie pozwalał mu skoncentrować się na tym bólu - ból był dobry, trzymał go w ryzach, studził temperament, odciągał jego umysł od liżącej jego żyły białej gorączki. — Chyba rozumiesz, że bez tego nie mielibyśmy pojęcia, że Voldemort powrócił? — zapytał spokojnie Dumbledore, a Harry wciągnął przez nos powietrze i puścił ściskaną porcelanę, myśląc, że lada moment nie opamięta się i roztrzaska ją na drobny mak.</p>
<p>— <em>Jak rozwinie się sytuacja?</em> — powtórzył; jego ramiona trzęsły się z tłumionego gniewu. — Nie jestem przedmiotem pańskiej zabawy w politykę. — Zmuszał się, aby nie podnieść wzroku i nie cisnąć Dumbledore'owi w twarz całą swoją burzliwością, całym bólem i rozczarowaniem, i zranieniem, jakiego dostarczył mu ten cios prosto w plecy.</p>
<p>Dumbledore odłożył naczynie z filiżanką i zaplótł razem palce, kładąc złączone, pomarszczone dłonie na blat.</p>
<p>— To Bartemiusz Crouch Senior podjął ostateczną decyzję, Harry, przecież o tym wiesz — przypomniał mu Dumbledore, przechylając głowę, jakby starał się uchwycić jego wzrok; Harry odwrócił twarz ku ścianie. — Harry?</p>
<p>Harry zastanawiał się poważnie, czy jest sens kłócić się o zasady moralne. Mógłby mu powiedzieć: „<em>To nie Bartemiusz Crouch miał władzę w murach zamku</em>", mógłby prychnąć i uświadomić temu staremu czarodziejowi, przekonanemu o własnej wyjątkowości, że nawet nie próbował wydostać go z tej niedogodnej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł, że zgodził się bez szemrania, mógłby wziąć głęboki oddech i oznajmić: „<em>Przecież pan wie, a wiem to także i ja, że mam rację</em>", ale wzruszył tylko ramionami i podniósł wzrok na niezwykle bladą, nieoczekiwanie milczącą Tonks.</p>
<p>Zastanawiał się, czy te zebrania zawsze prezentują się w taki sposób: ludzie siedzą i debatują - o nim, za jego plecami, rozgrzebując jego życie, analizując jego wspomnienia. Jeden mówi, że Harry Potter oszalał, drugi, że postąpił tak słusznie, jak dało się postąpić w ekstremalnej sytuacji, w której się znalazł, jeszcze inny, że będąc na jego miejscu, podszedłby do wszystkiego całkiem inaczej, ale <em>jak </em>konkretnie by się zachował, wytłumaczyć już nie jest w stanie.</p>
<p>Jego wzrok przeskoczył na Remusa, zerkającego na niego z bólem w oczach, który to uciekł spojrzeniem z niejakim zawstydzeniem, jakby wcale nie zamierzał, nie chciał i bał się usłyszeć z jego ust tę wstrząsającą historię; Syriusz wyglądał, jakby wszystkie, żyjące w nim standardy kłóciły się pomiędzy pragnieniem przyciągnięcia Harry'ego do piersi a roztrzaskaniem silną pięścią zbyt długiego nosa dyrektora. Snape nie patrzył w jego stronę - jego ciemnooki wzrok konsekwentnie - na pozór obojętnie i nie bez znudzenia - wpatrywał się w starą, pełną odprysków ścianę i Harry przez moment zastanawiał się, jak przeważnie zachowuje się Mistrz Eliksirów, kiedy to jego Dumbledore bombarduje oczekiwaniami.</p>
<p>Nie chciał opowiadać o nocy, w której Voldemort powrócił, nie chciał odsłaniać się przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, nie zamierzał siedzieć tu i mówić o tym, jak klątwa torturująca burzy krew w jego żyłach, jak nie potrafi przygryźć warg i nie krzyczeć, jak zdziera sobie gardło, a łzy moczą mu twarz, sklejają rzęsy, wpadają do ust, kapiąc na język. Nie chciał mówić o tym, jak jedno, trafne zaklęcie przygniata mu kręgosłup w pokłonie, za który się nienawidzi, a z którym nie potrafi walczyć i jak wszystkie mięśnie stoją w ogniu pod tą ciężką, czarną jak dym ulatujący z komina magią, która go <em>dusi, dusi, dusi</em>. Jak bolesna jest walka z Imperiusem po tylu połykających go Cruciatusach, spalających go od środka, spopielających jego wewnętrzną siłę. Jak dudni mu w uszach, kiedy słyszy szelest szat sunących po ziemi, szmer nagich stóp łamiących z każdym krokiem niewielkie gałązki obsiewające cmentarz, jak wariuje od dźwięku tego chłodnego <em>śmiechu, śmiechu, śmiechu</em> - tak okrutnego, tak sadystycznego, tak <em>innego</em> od przemawiającego do niego, miękkiego głosu, zdającego się swoją melodyjnością gładzić go po kręgosłupie. Jak długie, zimne palce wyciągnięte w jego kierunku lądują na jego policzku i są miękkie, są litościwe - przesuwają się po jego skórze z czułością, która jest fałszywa, Harry <em>wie</em>, że jest fałszywa, ale nie potrafi ich odtrącić, nie potrafi zmusić się do odwrócenia głowy i przez moment zapomina, jak się poruszać, bo magia - obca, a zarazem dziwnie znajoma - przemykająca tuż koło niego, przesuwająca się po jego skórze jak welwet, odbiera mu zmysły.</p>
<p>Serce dudniło pod jego mostkiem - nieregularnie, głucho, szalenie, a Harry, starając po sobie nie okazać zbytniej nerwowości, pomyślał: „<em>Którą z tych rzeczy właściwie miałbym wam opowiedzieć?</em>".</p>
<p>— Zna pan tą historię, dyrektorze — odezwał się cicho i był dumny z tego, że w jego głosie nie było słychać słabości, która roztapiała jego kości, jakby te były stworzone z wosku. — Dlaczego, w związku z tym, jestem panu potrzebny do jej rozpowiadania?</p>
<p>Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Dumbledore będzie dysponował informacjami, które mu dostarczysz we wszelaki sposób — powiedział mu później Snape cichym, pełnym ostrożności głosem, wyciągając koniec różdżki z zamka w drzwiach swojego gabinetu i odwracając się niespieszne ku niemu — ale nigdy nie wyjawi twoich sekretów bez twojej zgody. — Przechylił głowę, przyglądając się uważnie jego twarzy. — Nawet jeśli będzie od ciebie wymagał zaprezentowania ich postronnym, nigdy, przenigdy nie uczyni tego za ciebie. Takie ma zasady, Potter. — Snape zbliżył się do niego powoli, a Harry odczuł niemiłosierną potrzebę odsunięcia się na bezpieczniejszą odległość. — To od ciebie zależy, czy pękniesz pod jego wpływem.</p>
<p>Harry zazgrzytał zębami, obrzucając Snape'a wrogim spojrzeniem.</p>
<p>— <em>Nie pękłem</em> pod jego wpływem — prychnął, kiedy jego poczucie godności zostało nieprzyjemnie ściśnięte.</p>
<p>Czarne oczy otaksowały go nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem.</p>
<p>— Jeszcze nie — potwierdził — ale musisz wiedzieć, że Dumbledore to potężny czarodziej i z zasady...</p>
<p>— Profesorze — przerwał mu Harry, przykładając dłoń do czoła. — Nie złamałem się pod różdżką Voldemorta...</p>
<p>— <em>Czarnego Pana</em>, ty krnąbrny dzieciaku!</p>
<p>— ...więc czemu miałbym ustąpić rozkazom Dumbledore'a?</p>
<p>Snape zazgrzytał zębami wytrącony z równowagi.</p>
<p>— Dlatego, Potter — wysyczał, cedząc powoli słowa, pochylając się, aby zajrzeć mu prosto w oczy z czymś ostrym jak srebro, czystym jak łza zakorzenionym w spojrzeniu — że dyrektor to znakomity manipulant. Potrafi postawić przed tobą tysiące retorycznych pytań, uogólnia powierzane ci informacje, selekcjonuje je i decyduje, o czym <em>on sam</em> chce, abyś usłyszał. Często odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie, patrzy ci w oczy z zamiarem wyciągnięcia z twojej głowy twoich osobistych opinii jak dropsów z szuflady, zasiewa ziarna wątpliwości i balansuje słowami tak, aby wpłynąć na twoje decyzje.</p>
<p>— Potrafię o siebie zadbać — nie zgodził się Harry, doskonale wiedząc, co Mistrz Eliksirów insynuuje.</p>
<p>— On cię może rozgryźć z dziecinną łatwością, Potter! — warknął w odpowiedzi Snape, obnażając zęby. — Problem w tym, że nie możemy dopuścić do tego, by dowiedział się o twojej zdradzie.</p>
<p>Harry niemal zadławił się wydychanym powietrzem.</p>
<p>— Mojej zdradzie! — powtórzył, drżąc jak osika, czując, jak tętno skacze pod jego skórą. — <em>Mojej</em> zdradzie!</p>
<p>Snape z rozmachem chwycił go za przód szaty i przyciągnął do siebie na niebezpiecznie bliską odległość.</p>
<p>— Tak, święty chłopcze Dumbledore'a — wysyczał mu prosto w twarz — <em>twojej zdradzie</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To bardzo mocne słowo - zdrada. Wywoływało u Harry'ego przewrót żołądka i lekkie mdłości. Wolał to nazywać: <em>zwróceniem się ku własnym wartościom </em>albo: <em>podążeniem za potrzebami swoich przekonań</em>, wmawiając sobie, że ma do tego prawo, że może sobie na to pozwolić, że uzyskał zgodę Snape'a (<em>zgodę</em> <em>Snape'a!</em>), więc na co przejmować się całą resztą? To nie na ich opinii mu zależało, to nie z ich zdaniem się liczył - wyrzuty sumienia odłożył więc na inną okoliczność.</p>
<p>Jednakże słysząc spomiędzy tych wąskich ust słowo, którego tak mocno się bał, słowo, którego tak bardzo nienawidził, coś w nim się wewnętrznie złamało, coś trzasnęło i rozlało salwą poczucia winy po jego umyśle. To nie tak, że gdyby mógł zacząć od nowa, cofnąłby swoje postępowania - oczywiście, że nie - zrobiłby wszystko tak samo, pozwolił się oczarować nutom tego cichego głosu przemawiającego gdzieś wewnątrz jego nieuporządkowanego umysłu, starałby się poznać oblicze geniuszu - nawet, jeśli był on skropiony fanatyzmem - poszedłby do niego, choćby Snape odmówił dostarczenia go na miejsce, choćby musiał prosić, choćby musiał polegać jedynie na sobie, poszedłby do niego, bo chciał, bo mógł, bo podjął decyzję<em>.</em></p>
<p>I podejmując ją, doskonale wiedział, że nie ma wyborów bez konsekwencji.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Jak może mówić mi pan o zdradzie? — wyszeptał Harry, wlepiając wzrok w swoje stopy. — Właśnie <em>pan</em>, ze wszystkich osób — pokręcił głową, kiedy jego gardło zacisnęło się jak imadło — kiedy to <em>pan</em> te piętnaście lat temu wydał dziecko, które nie zdążyło nawet skończyć roku?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Musisz wiedzieć, że ja cię nie potępiam za twoje decyzje, Potter.</p>
<p>— Nie? A tak to właśnie zabrzmiało.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry wpatrywał się w swoją różdżkę, z głową ciążącą mu jak porcelanowy wazon, ze znużoną twarzą i rozluźnionymi, zobojętniałymi mięśniami twarzy. Stał w gabinecie Snape'a, starając się przeczekać kolejną z ich beznadziejnych zajęć ochrony umysłu, nawet nie próbując zmobilizować się do działania.</p>
<p>Przez ostatnie kilka dni skrupulatnie omijali temat Dumbledore'a. Przez ostatnie kilka dni w zasadzie nie rozmawiali ze sobą zbyt wiele, mówili do siebie w ogólnikach, unikali patrzenia sobie w twarz.</p>
<p>— Pan wie, co tam się wydarzyło — stwierdził beznamiętnie, nie patrząc na Snape'a, łającego go za to, że zaprzestał przykładania się do ich zajęć z Oklumencji, że przestał się wysilać, że poddał się bez walki, że odpuścił jak zwykły nieudacznik, a Snape zamilkł i zwrócił ku niemu twarz. — Na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton — pokiwał głową. — Widział pan to. Być może urywkami i fragmentarycznie — wzruszył ramionami — ale z pewnością poskładał pan sobie te chaotyczne skrawki w kompletne wspomnienie.</p>
<p>Snape opuścił różdżkę.</p>
<p>— Jesteś zadziwiająco pewien moich możliwości, Potter — odezwał się zimno, jakby próbował go odstraszyć, a Harry spojrzał na niego ze znużeniem i ponownie wzruszył ramionami.</p>
<p>— Jestem pewien — powiedział cicho, przecierając ciążącymi palcami zmarnowaną skroń — pańskiej niebywałej inteligencji, profesorze. — Coś w jego głowie pulsowało ostrym bólem. — Dlaczego — zapytał ciężko, patrząc zmęczonymi oczami w czarne oczy Snape'a — nie powiedział im pan, co tam miało miejsce? Przecież to pan, ze wszystkich osób, znał mój punkt widzenia, prawda?</p>
<p>Snape zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się intensywnie w jego poszarzałą twarz.</p>
<p>— A chciałbyś, żebym im powiedział? — zapytał, jakby nic poza tym się nie liczyło.</p>
<p>— Nie — wypluły usta Harry'ego, zanim zdołał nad nimi zapanować.</p>
<p>Stojący przed nim czarodziej pokiwał powoli głową.</p>
<p>— Tak myślałem. — To było jego jedyną odpowiedzią.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Podszedł do niego w ciemności korytarza - ten magnes na jego pogwałcanie regulaminu, kiedy Harry - nie mogąc zmrużyć oczu - wałęsał się kolejną nieprzespaną noc jak duch po milczącym, uśpionym zamku, lokując się ostatecznie w jednej z zimnych, okiennych wnęk średniej wygody; Harry westchnął, odwracając wzrok, czekając na kąśliwą reprymendę i odjęcie Gryffindorowi dziesięciu punktów za pałętanie się po ciszy nocnej.</p>
<p>Snape jednak nie zganił go, nie złajał, nie wlepił szlabanu. Oparł się o przeciwległą ścianę, przechylając głowę i wpatrując się w niego - siedzącego na parapecie, machającego niedbale nogą w powietrzu - zza kutyny czarnych włosów z niewiadomym wyrazem twarzy.</p>
<p>Przez długą chwilę przyglądał mu się milcząco - Harry nieprzyjemnie odczuwał wiszące między nimi napięcie.</p>
<p>— Spodziewałem się, że mnie przeklniesz, kiedy się dowiesz — przerwał ciszę Snape, a Harry zamknął oczy, przeklinając opaczność, a zaraz za nią cały wielki świat, za to, że ze wszystkich możliwych tematów Mistrz Eliksirów podjął właśnie <em>tę</em> kwestię. — Tego oczekiwałbym po impulsywnym, głupim Gryfonie, jakim jesteś.</p>
<p>Harry skrzywił się i pozwolił sobie na uniesienie powiek, ale nie uraczył Snape'a odpowiedzią. Czując głuche dudnienie wewnątrz własnej czaszki i natarczywy ból karku od zbyt długiego siedzenia w jednej pozycji, odwrócił wzrok ku wysokiemu oknu.</p>
<p>— Ewentualnie: że zaatakujesz mnie, kiedy wszystkie te aktualności ułożysz sobie pod sufitem — ciągnął Snape, nie przejmując się jego zrezygnowaną postawą. — Jestem przekonany, że twój drogi przyjaciel: pan Weasley postawiony na twoim miejscu w identycznej sytuacji, zaatakowałby mnie bez zważania na wszelakie konsekwencje swoich czynów.</p>
<p>Wzruszył ramionami, czując się dziwnie otępiały - chyba tylko dlatego nie odczuł natychmiastowej potrzeby stanięcia w obronie Rona i jego inteligencji.</p>
<p>— Cóż — rzekł nieco zmarkotniałym głosem — niejednemu psu Burek. Nie zgodzi się z tym pan, panie profesorze?</p>
<p>Snape nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się w niego swoimi oczami zlewającymi się z zatopioną w ciemnościach ścianą za jego plecami.</p>
<p>— Nie zażądasz wyjaśnień? — spytał cichym, ledwo słyszalnym głosem Snape, przechylając głowę. — Nie zapytasz dlaczego?</p>
<p>Harry uśmiechnął się bez rozbawienia, skubiąc rąbek swojej wygniecionej szaty.</p>
<p>— Wątpię, aby zrobił to pan z powodu jakichś osobistych animozji — odparł, zerkając w czarne niebo obsiane gwiazdami. — Nie sądzę, aby choć przez moment zdawał pan sobie sprawę z tego, kogo skazuje pan na śmierć. — Głos mu nie zadrżał, choć nagłe ukłucie w piersi było natarczywe i niemiłosierne; zdusił je w zarodku, jakby było gorącym płomieniem tańczącym na krótkim knocie świecy. — Wykonywał pan polecenia.</p>
<p>Mistrz Eliksirów nie ruszał się spod ściany - tkwił pod nią, przyklejony do jej powierzchni jak cień.</p>
<p>— I nie jesteś wściekły? — Głos Snape'a był tak cichy, że ledwo słyszał wypowiadane słowa. — Rozgoryczony? Pełen zawiści i pragnienia zemsty?</p>
<p>Harry prychnął, przykładając czoło do zimnej tafli szyby.</p>
<p>— Gdybym był taki żądny zemsty za wszystkie krzywdy, które mnie dotknęły — obwieścił, przymykając oczy — mój <em>ukochany</em> wuj już dawno by jej zasmakował. — Zerknął kątem oka na plamę czerni skrywającą się w cieniu wysokiej ściany. — Proszę się nie obawiać, nie wyznaję zasady: wet za wet, panie profesorze.</p>
<p>— Twój <em>wuj</em> — prychnął pogardliwie Snape, odpychając się od zamkowych murów i podchodząc powoli do parapetu, na którym siedział Harry; zielone oczy zmrużyły się nieufnie. Ziemista twarz naznaczona była niezachwianą, beznamiętną maską. — Twój wuj: pusta głowa i przemoc. Argumentowanie pięściami przy toczącej się z ust pianie. — Profesor zajrzał w jego oczy, zatrzymując się tuż przy parapecie, na którym siedział. Harry przyciągnął nogi do siebie, chowając kolana pod brodę, czując, jak całe jego ciało napina się jak w obliczu zagrożenia. — Nie jestem twoim wujem — powiedział miękko Snape, przechyliwszy głowę, przyglądając mu się wnikliwie. — Jestem racjonalnym człowiekiem, świadomie podejmującym własne decyzje, Potter. — Czarne, zatłuszczone włosy wpadły mu na pobłyskujące w ciemności oczy. — Kiedy wydawałem Czarnemu Panu przepowiednię, Potter, głos mi nie zadrżał ani na chwilę. Wierz mi.</p>
<p>— Wierzę — odparł szczerze Harry ani przez moment w to nie wątpiąc.</p>
<p>— I wciąż...?</p>
<p>— Wydaje się pan tego paradoksalnie łaknąć, panie profesorze — przerwał mu Harry, uśmiechając się nie bez chłodu. Zeskoczył z parapetu i stanął przed Snape'em, unosząc wysoko brodę. — Chciałby pan, abym zareagował wedle pańskich oczekiwań? Mam krzyczeć? Kopać? Rozkwasić panu nos? — Przechylił głowę w wyrazie jawnego cynizmu. — Nie zamierzam.</p>
<p>Mogli mu mówić, że jest impulsywny. Mogli mu mówić, że działa pochopnie, że najpierw robi, potem myśli, że nie widzi możliwości występowania drugiego dna w na pozór oczywistych kwestiach. Nie musieli go znać. Nie musieli wiedzieć, że potrafi <em>myśleć</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wiedza daje przewagę - w tym rzecz. Wiedza daje przewagę, której Harry nie kwapił się, aby rozdawać, jakby była loteryjnymi losami. Im więcej ktoś o tobie wie, tym mniejsze masz szanse się przed nim obronić, jeżeli zdecyduje się obrócić tą wiedzę przeciwko tobie.</p>
<p>Ukrycie zasobów własnej wiedzy jest stabilnym źródłem władzy, której Harry nie zamierzał powierzać nikomu.</p>
<p>Jestem samowystarczalny — myślał, próbując ignorować każde zaklęcie: „<em>Legilimens</em>", wypowiadane przez usta Snape'a, każdy nieokreślony sen wynikający z napastliwości Voldemorta, starając się uniknąć dłuższego, niż było to konieczne kontaktu wzrokowego. — Potrafię radzić sobie sam.</p>
<p>Tyle że nieustannie poruszał się przy kolekcjonerze informacji, wyłuskującym zdania z dłuższej dyskusji, zwracającym uwagę na słowa, na akcenty, na detale - przy niezawodnym, działającym dwutorowo szpiegu, który potrafił <em>słuchać</em> - a była to umiejętność powoli zanikająca w tych niespokojnych czasach.</p>
<p>Szpieg idealny, szpieg doskonały - zachowujący zimną krew i trzeźwy pogląd na sytuację. Taki właśnie był Snape'a - skoncentrowany na powierzanych mu zadaniach, zachowujący niebywały wręcz dystans poznawczy - niemy obserwator przytakujący rozmówcy.</p>
<p>I Harry zagryzał wargę, stojąc w jego gabinecie, przestępując z nogi na nogę pod czujnym, czarnookim wzrokiem, który zdawał się widzieć więcej i rozumieć lepiej.</p>
<p>— Cel uświęca środki — powiedziałby miękkim tonem Snape, gdyby zapytał o jego rolę szpiega w tej wojnie, błyskając na niego przebiegłym, przewiercającym spojrzeniem. — Poza tym, nie wtryniaj nosa w nie swoje sprawy.</p>
<p>— Jak pan to robi? — miał ochotę zapytać czasem Snape'a, obserwując, jak przemieszcza się powolnym krokiem po klasie eliksirów, rzucając pobieżne spojrzenia na zawartość kociołków swoich uczniów. — Jak pan to robi, że uzyskuje pan reakcję, jaką chce pan uzyskać, jak pan to robi, że manipuluje pan poglądami potężniejszych od siebie, jak pan to robi, że potrafi pan wywrzeć na rozmówcy dokładnie takie wrażenie, jakie jest po panu oczekiwane?</p>
<p>Kiedyś podobna myśl zdawałaby się absurdalna - że ten wredny, posługujący się ciętym językiem, rozdający szlabany na prawo i lewo mężczyzna potrafi budzić w innych pożądane emocje.</p>
<p>— Prosi go pan — przygryzał sobie język Harry — o ustępstwo, kiedy nie uśmiechają się panu jego racje? — Pod powiekami widział Snape'a klęczącego w niezachwianym spokoju przed unoszącym różdżkę Voldemortem i próbował sobie ułożyć w głowie jakie słowa, jakie gesty, jakie spojrzenia byłyby w stanie wpłynąć na największego czarnoksiężnika obecnej epoki. — Jest pan w Wewnętrznym Kręgu — zastanawiał się, spuszczając zamyślony wzrok na swoje buty. — To świadectwo tego, że jest pan zaufany czy podejrzewany?</p>
<p>Chciałbym uosabiać podobną tajemnicę, co pan — myślał nie bez okrucha zazdrości, mając ochotę samemu kopnąć się za to w kostkę, wmawiając sobie, że wcale tego nie potrzebuje, że ma wiele innych talentów - ważnych, istotnych w tej wojnie talentów - których Snape nie przejawia. Umiejętność wnikania do świadomości samego Czarnego Pana - chociażby - przed którą kazali mu się nauczyć bronić, z wytłumaczeniem: „<em>to niebezpieczne</em>". Walczenie ze smokiem także jest niebezpieczne — miał czasami ochotę fuknąć Harry — a jakoś nikt nie protestował, kiedy podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego wyszedłem na arenę.</p>
<p>— Szpieg powinien być pełen charyzmy — zazgrzytał kiedyś zębami Harry, gdy Snape nazwał go: „<em>impulsywnym, nieodpowiedzialnym imbecylem, który nie dba o własne bezpieczeństwo</em>", opuściwszy różdżkę po kolejnym mentalnym, dość brutalnym ataku, którego nie udało się Harry'emu odeprzeć. — Z pewnością nie powinien warczeć na wszystko, co się rusza.</p>
<p>— Wiesz, Potter — odpowiedział mu miękko Snape, ani na moment nie odwracając spojrzenia od poprawianego mankietu koszuli, którą nosił pod obszerną szatą, a Harry zmarszczył mocno brwi, wykrzywiając kwaśno usta — niebawem zrozumiesz, jak to jest stać na wadze przeciążanej przez dwa odważniki o tych samych wartościach i skakać w tę i we w tę po szali.</p>
<p>Harry najeżył się jak wściekły kot, zaciskając pięści.</p>
<p>— Mam rozumieć, że to jest jakiś dziwny sposób odreagowania, panie profesorze? — prychnął, kiedy rozdrażnienie zaczęło mierzwić go pod skórą. — Odzyskuje pan w ten sposób równowagę psychiczną, kiedy po biciu pokłonów Voldemortowi, może pan bezkarnie nakrzyczeć na mnie, wyrzucić mi wszystkie ułomności, a na deser wlepić szlaban z woźnym?</p>
<p>Czarne oczy łypnęły na niego poprzez kosmyki wpadających na jego ziemistą twarz, czarnych jak węgiel włosów.</p>
<p>— Uważaj — powiedział cicho, a ton jego głosu stał się aksamitny jak niezmącona tafla jeziora — stąpasz po cienkim lodzie.</p>
<p>Harry prychnął nie bez drwiny.</p>
<p>— Całe życie po nim stąpałem.</p>
<p>Wąskie brwi podjechały wysoko na blade czoło.</p>
<p>— Oj, lepiej mnie nie testuj, Złoty Chłopcze — odezwał się dźwięcznym głosem Snape, przechylając głowę, taksując jego twarz wnikliwym spojrzeniem. — Nie wiesz, gdzie leży granica mojej cierpliwości i co byłbym skłonny zrobić, kiedy ją przekroczę.</p>
<p>Harry zaczerpnął powoli powietrza przez nos i ustąpił, robiąc krok w tył pod taksującym, zamyślonym spojrzeniem czarnych oczu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— A gdybym powiedział panu, profesorze — wyszeptał raz Harry, spędzając kolejny, nudny szlaban na porządkowaniu składników w niezwykle wysokim, choć stosunkowo niewielkim magazynie na ingrediencje — że zamierzam wyciągnąć na wierzch wszelkie tajemnice, z jakimi pan żyje?</p>
<p>Cichy, gardłowy śmiech zabrzmiał jak przestroga, kiedy odbił się od wysokich ścian składzika przeciągłym echem.</p>
<p>— Odpowiedziałbym ci — zamruczał niskim głosem Snape, wywołując salwę dreszczy pędzącą w dół jego kręgosłupa — że życzę powodzenia, <em>Potter</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Łamigłówki spacerują na dwóch nogach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry - udając nadmierną pewność siebie - założył dłonie za plecy i przechylił głowę, taksując spojrzeniem popielate, ścięte do brody włosy kobiety towarzyszącej Snape'owi, który nakładając czary prywatności na swoje drzwi, wyglądał, jakby lada moment miał wyjść z siebie.</p>
<p>— Gorszy dzień? — zapytał Harry, podchodząc do niewysokiej kobiety i całując ją przelotnie w policzek.</p>
<p>— Gorszy miesiąc — mruknęła, po czym odetchnęła głęboko i wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się dosyć kwaśno — ale nie o tym przyszłam rozmawiać. — Odgarnęła za ucho pasmo mysich włosów. — Mam wam do przekazania meldunki od Dumbledore'a.</p>
<p>— Byle szybko — warknął Snape, kończąc nakładanie barier na obręb gabinetu i odwrócił się z powiewem szaty, mrużąc oczy w niemej frustracji. — Nie mam dla ciebie całego dnia, <em>Nimfadoro</em>. — Wykrzywił paskudnie chude wargi, kiedy Tonks obruszyła się, przygryzając wargę, jakby powstrzymywała się od wszczęcia kłótni i łypnął spode łba w kierunku marszczącego brwi Harry'ego. — I wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego do dostarczenia mi jakiegokolwiek przekazu potrzebny jest <em>Potter</em>.</p>
<p>Harry przeniósł spojrzenie na Dorę, która zaczerpnęła głęboko tchu - jak przed skokiem na głęboką wodę - i powoli wypuściła powietrze, odwracając się ku niemu z szelestem peleryny. Uniósł pytająco brwi, a Tonks - z wyraźnym trudem ignorując przytyk Snape'a - zwróciła się bezpośrednio do niego.</p>
<p>— Dumbledore ma dla ciebie zadanie — oznajmiła i Harry przez moment poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku; nie musiał odnajdywać wzrokiem lustra, by wiedzieć, że jego twarz stężała, a źrenice osiągnęły rozmiar latających talerzy.</p>
<p>— Zadanie? — powtórzył; w jego głosie ostrożność mieszała się ze źle tłumionym zaciekawieniem.</p>
<p>— Tak, my... — Tonks rozejrzała się po gabinecie, marszcząc dziwacznie nos. — Może usiądziemy?</p>
<p>Z gardła Snape'a wyrwał się zniecierpliwiony warkot (Harry - kiedy nie wywołało to u niego natychmiastowego pragnienia opuszczenia gabinetu - doszedł do wniosku, że powoli zaczyna się do tego przyzwyczajać).</p>
<p>— A może przejdziemy do konkretów? — fuknął Snape, mrużąc oczy, nie czyniąc żadnych starań, by wskazać swoim gościom krzesła; oparł się wygodniej biodrem o krawędź blatu i skrzyżował wymownie ramiona na piersi. Wąska brew podjechała wysoko na czoło, kiedy Tonks prychnęła w zburzeniu; jej mysie włosy powoli zaczęły zabarwiać się na ostry pomarańcz - przypominało to trochę spływającą, niezaschniętą farbę, którą ktoś wylał całym kubłem na czubek jej głowy.</p>
<p>— Każdego traktujesz tak niebywale gościnnie? — warknęła Tonks, podpierając rękami biodra, wyglądając, jakby zamierzała się kłócić o konieczność zwracania się do niej z większą uprzejmością. — Czy może...? — Harry, uprzedzając zdarzenia, tłumiąc ciężkie westchnienie, położył dłoń na jej szczupłym ramieniu, na co Tonks skrzywiła się, jakby przełknęła kwasek cytrynowy, ale umilkła, zamykając buzię z cichym kłapnięciem zębów o zęby.</p>
<p>— Daj spokój, Dora — uspokoił ją Harry, spojrzawszy zza jej ramienia na wygiętą w kwaśnym grymasie twarz Snape'a; ścisnął lekko jej ramię — chyba nie rozmawiasz z nim pierwszy raz w życiu, co?</p>
<p>Przez krótką chwilę Snape wyglądał tak, jakby powstrzymywał chęć przewrócenia oczami - zamiast tego rzucił sceptyczne, chłodne spojrzenie niczemu winnej półce na książki.</p>
<p>Tonks odetchnęła głęboko i przetarła palcami skroń, jakby ta ją piekła.</p>
<p>— Będziecie tu mieli nowego nauczyciela Transmutacji — oznajmiła, opuszczając dłoń i spoglądając spod zmarszczonych brwi na Harry'ego. — Niejakiego Josepha Hughesa. Moody jeszcze nie skończył go sprawdzać, ale wstępnie podejrzewamy, że to wtyka.</p>
<p>Snape wyprostował się, ściągając ramiona.</p>
<p>— Czarnego Pana? — zapytał tak cichym głosem, że Harry ledwo go usłyszał.</p>
<p>Chciał uwolnić spod otoczki spokoju swój cynizm i oznajmić, że tylko tego brakowało mu do szczęścia, chciał zazgrzytać zębami i zapytać Tonks, dlaczego właściwie mówi mu to wszystko, chciał odwrócić się i trzasnąć drzwiami, oznajmiając, że nie będzie się narażał, paradując po szkole z tak znaczącą informacją za pasem, kiedy w zamku ma pojawić się szpieg Voldemorta, ale nic nie powiedział, zaciskając zęby i odwracając wzrok ku ścianie.</p>
<p>Tonks spojrzała na Snape'a nieomal przepraszająco i przez krótką chwilę Harry miał naprawdę wielką ochotę zatkać uszy, żeby nie słyszeć.</p>
<p>— W tym rzecz, że nie wiemy — powiedziała na wydechu; Harry przygryzł boleśnie dolną wargę, kiedy zduszał przekleństwo cisnące mu się na usta. — Równie dobrze może być to szpic ministerstwa. — Pokręciła głową, a mysie kosmyki uderzyły o jej policzki. — Tak czy inaczej jest to ktoś wybitnie niepożądany, tyle wiemy, i Harry... — zawahała się, mnąc mankiet szaty w dłoni; Harry odetchnął głęboko i odwrócił się ku niej, mając nadzieję, że żadna z jego głębokich obaw nie odbija się jak refleks na jego twarzy. — Dumbledore chce, żebyś się do niego zbliżył. — Zamknął oczy, ale to nie uchroniło go przed płynącymi do niego słowami. — Mówi, że musisz wkraść się w jego łaski i go wybadać. Sprawdzić, z kim utrzymuje kontakty, meldować o każdym podejrzanym zachowaniu, które u niego zaobserwujesz, dyskretnie rozejrzeć się po jego gabinecie. Sprawdzić jego prawdziwe intencje. I wybacz mi, Snape, ale mam ci przekazać, żebyś był ostrożny, nie wzbudzał żadnych podejrzeń i przede wszystkim nie węszył na własną rękę wokół Hughesa. Jeśli to nie minister, a Voldemort go przysłał, ten człowiek może mu na ciebie notorycznie donosić. Bądźcie ostrożni.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Palce były zimne, silne i wzmocniły uścisk na jego nadgarstku, gdy tylko spróbował się im wyrwać.</p>
<p>— <em>Potter!</em> — Głos był lodowaty; Harry drgnął na samo jego brzmienie.</p>
<p>— Nie, profesorze — wyrzucił z siebie jak powietrze, unosząc głowę i zaglądając prosto w czarne, płonące jak stal oczy. — Wiem, o co chce pan zapytać i odpowiedź brzmi: „nie". — Jego nerwy wisiały na włosku. Chuda dłoń raz jeszcze szarpnęła jego nadgarstkiem - towarzyszyło temu ukłucie bólu przenikające aż do kości, trochę jak strzała przeszywająca gorące ciało. — Na słodką Morganę — zawołał Harry. — Niechże pan wejdzie do mojego umysłu i się przekona. <em>Proszę</em>, panie profesorze. — W jego tony uderzyła desperacka nuta. — Dumbledore nigdy, <em>przenigdy </em>nie kazał mi szpiegować <em>pana</em>. Dumbledore panu ufa, a gdyby... <em>na miłość boską</em>, proszę puścić, to boli!</p>
<p>Żelazny uchwyt zelżał, a Harry zaczerpnął chwiejnie powietrze przez nos i zamknął oczy, licząc w myślach do trzech, starając się odnaleźć zagubiony gdzieś spokój.</p>
<p>— Dumbledore panu ufa — powtórzył ciężko, mając wrażenie, że kilogramowy ciężar osiada mu na klatce piersiowej; nie otwierając oczu, wypuścił chwiejnie powietrze z płuc — i mnie także. — Pokiwał głową, czując, jak przydługie kosmyki łaskoczą go w policzki. — Rozumiem, dlaczego pan tak pomyślał - że Dumbledore i pana kazał mi obserwować, ale, przyrzekam panu, jestem tym przeklętym, przekazanym przez Dorę zadaniem równie zaskoczony, co pan. — Uchylił powieki, natrafiając spojrzeniem wprost na dziwnie puste, czarne oczy wpatrzone nietreściwie w jego twarz - nie było w nich emocji, które jeszcze chwilę temu szarpały tym szczupłym ciałem; ugodziło go to bardziej, niż zaciśnięta na nadgarstku dłoń. Coś nieprzyjemnie ciężkiego przydusiło mu gardło i Harry poczuł ostre ukłucie łez w czaszce, którym za nic w świecie nie pozwoliłby się ujawnić. Pokręcił głową, szukając na ziemistej twarzy jakichkolwiek śladów emocji i nic nie znajdując. — Niech mnie pan od siebie nie odsuwa — poprosił słabo, trzęsącym się głosem — błagam pana.</p>
<p>Snape nic nie powiedział; jego oczy przyglądały mu się bez grama emocji.</p>
<p>— Potrzebuje pan dowodu? — zapytał Harry, obserwując go rozbieganym spojrzeniem, obawiając się, że lada chwila stojący przed nim mężczyzna odwróci się do niego plecami. — Proszę, a oto i dowód: Dumbledore nie ma pojęcia, że poszedłem do Vol... do Czarnego Pana. Gdyby to wiedział, w życiu by na to nie pozwolił, nie puściłby mnie, prędzej trzymałby mnie pod kluczem, niż...</p>
<p>— Wystarczy — powiedział cicho Snape, unosząc rozkazująco dłoń, a Harry umilkł, nie przestając lawirować wzrokiem po jego ziemistej twarzy. — Rób, co uważasz za stosowne. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru się do tego mieszać. I wynoś się z mojego gabinetu.</p>
<p>— Ale... — pokręcił niedowierzająco głową Harry; jego oczy stanęły w słup. — Panie profesorze, ja...</p>
<p>— Nie słyszałeś? — wysyczał Snape, mrużąc oczy i obchodząc biurko, jakby sugerował, że nie mają sobie już nic więcej do powiedzenia; ciążące na zielonych oczach spojrzenie było kategoryczne. — Wynoś się.</p>
<p>Harry - czując, jak nogi trzęsą się pod nim jak zrobione z waty - zacisnął mocno zęby i wymaszerował z gabinetu z sercem pod gardłem i krwią zamarzniętą w żyłach, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić, żeby zrehabilitować się przed Snape'em i czy to w ogóle jest jeszcze możliwe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oczywiście, że węszył wokół Snape'a - kto by tego nie robił, jeśli zyskałby taką sposobność? Kopał w jego przeszłości, wciągał go w rozmowy, zagadywał, drążył, siedział mu na karku, wykuwając otwór w jego duszy, ale - na litość Merlina - nie robił tego na czyjeś polecenie. Ten człowiek obrósł tajemnicami, ociekał nimi, żył z nimi w symbiozie, jakby przynosiły mu one solidne korzyści, nie szkodząc ich zatajaniu. Był burzą osobliwych wspomnień, kopalnią poruszających informacji, ale ta burza szalała pod kloszem, a choćby i biły w nią pioruny, a wewnątrz trzaskały grzmoty, nie pozwoliłby wydostać się im spod przykrycia chłodu, cynizmu i zdyscyplinowania. Był interesujący w swojej niepowierzchowności.</p>
<p>To zabawne — myślał Harry, przecierając palcami opuszczone powieki — być Śmierciożercą, którego twarz wszyscy znają, którego imię wszyscy znają, do którego uśmiechają się przy stole prezydialnym w Wielkiej Sali grube szychy Hogwartu z grzecznym, uprzejmym zapytaniem: „Podasz mi, proszę, herbatniki?".</p>
<p>I czy naprawdę potrafił ocenić, po czyjej stronie stoi Severus Snape w tej trwającej już zdecydowanie zbyt długo wojnie?</p>
<p>— Odpowiadam jedynie przed panem, dyrektorze — twierdził tym swoim aksamitnym głosem, przewiercającym człowieka do żywego, spoglądając prosto w błękitne oczy Albusa Dumbledore'a nad filiżanką parującego Earl Greya. — Służę tylko tobie, mój Panie — szeptał, całując rąbek czarnej jak smoła szaty górującego nad nim Voldemorta. — Jestem po <em>twojej </em>cholernej stronie, idioto — warczał, szarpiąc Harry'ego za kołnierz, mówiąc z takim zapamiętaniem, jakby nie liczyło się nic, poza tym i Harry, choć próbował, starał się i wysilał myśli, nie był pewien, które z tych trzech przeciwstawnych sobie obietnic, zawierało w sobie bodaj miligramy prawdy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Czy naprawdę pan uważa, panie profesorze — zapytał go później przyciszonym głosem, mijając go na pustym, zamkowym korytarzu — że ktoś taki jak ja byłby w stanie zdefiniować kogoś takiego jak pan?</p>
<p>Snape wyminął go z łopotem szaty, nie spoglądając na niego nawet przelotnie, jakby mijał powietrze. I Harry - choć przeklinał się za to w myślach - poczuł tępe ukłucie niedocenienia, drążącego w jego nerwach jak termity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niedocenienie - piekące uczucie, groźne, jeśli się przyjrzeć uważniej - trochę jak piedestał, do którego się dąży, a który pozostaje poza zasięgiem twoich możliwości - fatalne w skutkach. Szczególnie gdy pada ci na łeb i na szyję od osoby, na której opinii ci zależy, z którą się liczysz i uznajesz za kompetentną.</p>
<p>I Harry - zaciskając zęby i składając palce w pięści - obiecywał sobie w myślach, że jeszcze udowodni przed Snape'em swoją wartość, pokaże mu, na co go stać, wyjdzie z siebie, aby omotać sobie nowego profesora Transmutacji wokół palca. Niech Snape na własne oczy zobaczy zakres jego możliwości i przekona się, że nigdy nie próbował udoskonalić ich na nim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape go cenił - może nawet za wysoko. Przekonanie, że byłby w stanie śledzić jego poczynania, że byłby w stanie na niego donosić Zakonowi Feniksa, że byłby w stanie wyciągnąć z niego coś, czego nie zdołałby dowiedzieć się nikt inny, było na to niezbitym dowodem.</p>
<p>Nosił w sobie wiele tajemnic - Harry był o tym święcie przekonany - ale co takiego sprawiło, że w Snape'ie zakwitło mniemanie, że to właśnie on, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, byłby zdolny wywlec którąkolwiek z nich na światło dzienne? Chodziło tylko o stalową pewność Dumbledore'a i zadanie, które ten mu powierzył? A może tkwiło w tym coś jeszcze, coś, czego nie można było dostrzec, patrząc powierzchownie, coś nieoczywistego i zawiłego?</p>
<p>— Kopanie w sekretach to niebezpieczne zajęcie — powiedział mu Snape pewnego wieczora, przyglądając mu się znad sprawdzanych esejów drugoroczniaków. — Nigdy nie wiesz, co wypłynie z ciemności na światło dzienne. Nigdy nie wiesz, jak zareagują ci, w których intencji leży to, aby do tego nie dopuścić.</p>
<p>Harry zapatrzył się na niego znad szorowanego kociołka, a jego szczęka opadła niemalże do samej ziemi.</p>
<p>— Chyba mi pan nie wygraża, profesorze? — zapytał cicho, a Snape uśmiechnął się miękko i odłożył pióro do flakonu z atramentem.</p>
<p>— A pan, panie Potter — odezwał się aksamitnym głosem, przechylając na bok głowę — chyba nie testuje mojej wierności Zakonowi Feniksa?</p>
<p>Harry zacisnął zęby, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie zamierza wykłócać się o absolutne oczywistości i nie nosząc się z myślą kontynuowania tej nonsensownej konfrontacji ze Snape'em, spuścił wzrok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nienawidził świateł reflektorów. Migających fleszy, których rozbłyski raziły go w oczy, zapętlających się, nakładających na siebie krzyków reporterów i żerowania na sensacji. Nienawidził nadmiernej uwagi skierowanej w jego stronę, spojrzeń kontrolujących każdy jego ruch, każde skinienie palców, nienawidził szeptów szemrzących za jego plecami i milknących, gdy tylko się odwracał.</p>
<p>Ron mówił: „Powinieneś już do tego nawyknąć", mówił: „Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak ci to przeszkadza", mówił: „Przecież tak było zawsze", a Harry miał ochotę warknąć wściekle i zripostować: „To, że tak było zawsze, nie oznacza jeszcze, że do tego przywykłem", ale się nie odzywał, nie dlatego, że nie chciał, a dlatego, że szczerze wątpił, że zostanie przez Rona zrozumiany.</p>
<p>Pamiętał, jak pierwszy raz zauważył, że jest kimś ważnym. Grono nieznanych mu czarodziejów potrząsających jego dłoń, słowa podziwu, słowa uznania, których nie potrafił zrozumieć, których przyczyna była dla niego niejasna, lustrujące go od stóp do głów, ciekawskie spojrzenia, odwracające się za nim głowy i jego imię brzęczące w obcych ustach, brzmiące niedorzecznie i jakoś koślawo.</p>
<p>I kiedy szedł, przez Wielką Salę, a setki oczu sunęły za nim jak cienie, miał ochotę rozejrzeć się wokół i zawołać: „Na co patrzycie?" i dodać trochę mniej pewnie: „Jestem Harry. <em>Tylko</em> Harry", patrząc, jak jego słowa rozbijają się o wścibstwo innych, sypiąc się na posadzkę jak mak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siedział na peronie pod otwartym niebem na dworcu w Hogsmeade, na pomazanej koślawym graffiti ławce, z której zepchnął miękkie, chłodne pod jego palcami pokłady śniegu i nie zważywszy na mroźne powiewy wiatru, czytał październikowe wydanie Proroka Codziennego. Szukał informacji o działaniach Śmierciorzerców - i nie znajdywał ich. Próbował czytać między wierszami, wgłębiał się w zawiłe artykuły traktujące o polityce, sprawdzał przypisy u dołu nadrukowanych stron - i bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał, nie był w stanie znaleźć powiązania z przyszłymi planami Voldemorta choćby w najmniejszej linijce tekstu.</p>
<p>Obłoki jego oddechu mgliły się wokół jego głowy, rozmywając się jak ślad pędzla na zroszonym wodą pergaminie.</p>
<p>Opuścił dłonie trzymające gazetę i odchylił głowę do tyłu, wystawiając twarz na działanie chłodnych powiewów wiatru, mierzwiących jego włosy.</p>
<p>Było coś niepokojącego w siedzeniu na peronie, na którym nie było pociągu, do którego mógłby wsiąść.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Są dwa stopnie mrozu, wiesz? — rozbrzmiał nad jego głową nieznany mu baryton, a Harry wiedział, do kogo należał ten głos, zanim jeszcze podniósł wzrok, przyglądając się górującej nad nim sylwetce.</p>
<p>— I to właśnie tłumaczy, dlaczego stoi pan tu z rozpiętą peleryną podróżną.</p>
<p>Stojący przed nim mężczyzna był wysoki, szczupły i rzucał podłużny, drżący cień na jego twarz. Odłożył kufer na peron, nie zważając na to, że tym samym wciska go w centymetrową warstwę śniegu, po czym wyciągnął do Harry'ego dłoń.</p>
<p>— Hughes — oznajmił mężczyzna, uśmiechając się - jak zauważył Harry - z czymś tak szczerym ukrytym w kącikach oczu, że jego twarz aż krzyczała beztroską. — Zdaje się, że będę twoim nowym profesorem.</p>
<p>Harry uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami warg i wstał, odkładając gazetę na ławkę; uchwycił w silny uścisk dłoni ofiarowaną mu rękę.</p>
<p>— Harry Potter — powiedział z błyskiem w źrenicy, spoglądając prosto w przyglądające mu się, niebieskie, chłodne oczy — ale o tym doskonale pan wie, profesorze Hughes, nieprawdaż?</p>
<p>Nowy profesor - co nie umknęło uwadze Harry'ego - przytrzymał jego dłoń nieco dłużej, niż to było konieczne, ale Harry nie okazał po sobie, że w ogóle to zauważył. Zamiast tego skinął serdecznie głową.</p>
<p>— Skoro już tu jestem — zaoferował, schylając z szacunkiem głowę — to może pomogę panu z kuframi, panie profesorze?</p>
<p>Hughes przechylił głowę, przyglądając mu się zza długich rzęs, jakby próbował go określić, a Harry ze spokojem zatrzymał wyraz uprzejmego zainteresowania na swojej twarzy.</p>
<p>Harry zastanawiał się, czy stojący człowiek zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że już zaczął poszukiwać asa, którego ten mógłby, choć nie musiał, chować w rękawie.</p>
<p>Hughes - brzmiąc z nienaganną uprzejmością - przyjął ofertę pomocy, złapał uchwyt jednego z kufrów i ruszył w dół peronu, a jego podeszwy zostawiały płytkie ślady na puchowej warstewce przysłaniającego świat śniegu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Z daleka pan przybywa? — zapytał Harry, idąc obok nowego profesora Transmutacji po żwirowej ścieżce, którą zwykle przejeżdżały pełne uczniów powozy, szurające rzeźbionymi kołami po podłożu, wzbijające tumany pyłu, które wirowały w powietrzu jak pajęczyny w babie lato.</p>
<p>— Z Londynu — powiedział, zerkając na Harry'ego kątem oka, Hughes, a Harry pomyślał o Islington i szarych, błyszczących psotnie oczach Syriusza, o rozsuwających się jak kurtyna ścianach kamienic, o przykrytych mgłą kurzu oknach i poobtłukiwanych, ciężkich drzwiach.</p>
<p>— Z Londynu — powtórzył Harry z posępnym westchnieniem i pokręcił głową. — Przez całe lato tęskniłem za Hogwartem, za Szkocją, za spokojnym jeziorem i Zakazanym Lasem, które tętnią życiem. Za zamkowymi korytarzami i meczami quidditcha. — Wzruszył ramionami. — A jednak teraz, kiedy już tu jestem, przyłapuję się na chwilach, w których mam ochotę spakować swój kufer i odejść — przyznał Harry i uśmiechnął się bez wesołości do nowego profesora. — Wszystko się tutaj zmieniło, zamek zdaje się mniej tajemniczy, niż zawsze, a po korytarzach robi przemarsz Wielka Inikwizytor, ograniczająca wolność i swobodę uczniów swoimi Dekretami Edukacyjnymi, którymi zaczęła zaśmiecać zewnętrzną ścianę Wielkiej Sali. — Harry spojrzał oczami godnymi niewiniątka na słuchającego go uważnie czarodzieja, pozwalającego mu wprowadzić się w obecne realia uczelni. — Ostatni z nich zakazuje nauczycielom udzielania uczniom jakichkolwiek informacji, które nie są ściśle związane z przedmiotami, za które pobierają wynagrodzenie, wobec czego obawiam się, że pańska odpowiedź była niezgodna z obowiązującymi tutaj zasadami.</p>
<p>Hughes uniósł wysoko brwi, a Harry - zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że mocno się spoufala - puścił mu oko i wskazał dłonią otwartą bramę, prowadzącą na szkolne, rozległe błonia.</p>
<p>— Zapraszam — oznajmił i kurtuazyjnie skinął głową, przepuszczając nowego nauczyciela w wysokim, żelaznym przejściu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Tak właściwie, to co pan robił sam na peronie, panie Potter, i to w tak mroźny dzień?</p>
<p>— Lubię stacje kolejowe. Widok długich peronów i biegnących za horyzonty torów. Lubię wykute w kamieniu ławki i zapach stali. To takie niezwykłe, że w miejscu, które w mugolskim Londynie byłoby tłumnie oblegane, tutaj - w Szkocji - panuje taki spokój i cisza. Czasami mogę tam odpocząć od zgiełku Hogwartu, z dużą szansą na to, że nikt nie będzie mnie tam szukał.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Widział zainteresowanie wieńczące jego twarz, ale widział także zmarszczone brwi i ukradkowe zerknięcia. I nie był przekonany, czy to, co widzi w jego oczach, jest podejrzliwością czy oznaką, że gruba ryba pochwyciła swój haczyk.</p>
<p>— Do kogo powinienem się zgłosić? — zapytał nowy profesor, kiedy wprowadził go po schodach zmierzających do Wielkiej Sali, a Harry obejrzał się na niego, przechylając głowę i przeciągając wzrokiem po jego twarzy.</p>
<p>— Zdaje się, że do Wielkiej Inikwizytor, panie profesorze — powiedział cicho, przyglądając mu się. — Jeśli mogę wyrazić własne zdanie... — zawiesił znacząco głos i poczekał, aż mężczyzna - ponownie unosząc brwi - gestem wskaże mu, by kontynuował. — Zmarnuje pan swój czas w tych murach — ściszył głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu — a osoba, która obecnie kieruje szkołą, zrobi wszystko, aby uwiązać pana na krótkiej smyczy, nakładając na pana, jak to zrobiła w przypadku pozostałych profesorów, ograniczenia, które się panu nie spodobają.</p>
<p>Hughes pokiwał powoli głową; na jego czole wykwitły delikatne, płytkie zmarszczki - a potem zastąpił Harry'emu drogę, stając na stopniu ponad nim, spoglądając na niego z góry swoimi zimnymi, głęboko niebieskimi oczyma.</p>
<p>— Nie wiem, jakie odniósł pan pierwsze wrażenie po spotkaniu mnie na peronie — powiedział powoli, jakby upewniał się, że do Harry'ego dotrze każde słowo wypowiedziane z namaszczeniem, a Harry przydusił swoje instynktowne reakcje, aby nie unieść brwi albo nie zmrużyć podejrzliwie oczu; niebieskooki wzrok skakał między jego zielonymi oczami, długie rzęsy rzucały przeciągłe cienie na jego chude policzki — ale nie pozwolę zamknąć się pomiędzy barierami, których nie byłbym w stanie naruszyć — oznajmił, zniżając głos do szeptu, a potem uśmiechnął się łagodnie, odebrał od Harry'ego swój kufer i odwrócił się, pozostawiając Harry'ego na schodach z pustką w dłoni i mętlikiem w głowie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry spędził cały wieczór przy niezgrabnym stoliku w bibliotece, powtarzając materiał z podstawy programowej dla piątego roku, mając zamiar zaimponować swoją wiedzą z Transmutacji nowemu profesorowi. Zamierzał go poznać, okazać podziw jego wiedzą, przebadać jego zainteresowania, spojrzeć na niego z tajemnicą w oczach i powiedzieć: „proszę nie starać się mnie rozpracować, nie uda się panu". Podsunąć mu pomysł pod sam nos, pokierować jego zainteresowaniem, żonglując zręcznie kurtuazją.</p>
<p>Wiedza wchodziła mu do głowy z oporem, ale czytał rozdział za rozdziałem, co jakiś czas posiłkując się inną pozycją, dopóki pani Pince nie wyrzuciła go z biblioteki, poganiając go opasłym tomem „Historii Hogwartu".</p>
<p>I Harry rozpracowywał dokładne znaczenia definicji, o których słyszał wielokrotnie i wkuwał określenia przypisane poszczególnym rodzajom transfiguracji materii, które nic mu nie mówiły. Powtarzał formuły zaklęć, które kiedyś wydały mu się nieistotne i robił notatki z „Poradnika przemiany magicznej", skupiając się na opisach różnorodnych modyfikacji rzeczy nieożywionych i ożywionych i poprawnej artykulacji poszczególnych inkantacji, póki litery nie zaczęły mu się rozmazywać przed oczami.</p>
<p>Idąc przez zalane poświatą księżyca korytarze, wierzył, że jeszcze nigdy nie był tak rzetelnie, jak teraz przygotowany na jakiekolwiek zajęcia prowadzone w tej szkole od początku swojej edukacji.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nie zliczyłby kłamstw, jakie wyłożył Hughesowi. O sobie, o Dumbledorze, o Voldemorcie. Sprawiał pozory, że otwiera przed nim swoją duszę, ukrytą głęboko pod otoczką zachwytu, kiedy po wykładzie dla piątego roku podszedł z listą pytań dotyczących omawianego tematu, które zawczasu zanotował na pergaminowej stronie zeszytu, do składającego w zgrabny stos materiały dydaktyczne mężczyzny.</p>
<p>Profesor odłożył kredę do szuflady biurka, a jego zimne jak lód oczy przesuwały się za nim, kiedy zmierzał w jego stronę, przecinając bez pośpiechu lekcyjną salę, podczas gdy pozostali, po obwieszczeniu końca zajęć, jak stali, tak ulotnili się, jak gdyby nigdy ich tam nie było.</p>
<p>— Proszę o wybaczenie — uśmiechnął się przepraszająco Harry, zatrzymując się przed profesorskim biurkiem — ale nie jestem pewien, czy rozumiem trzecią zasadę transmutacji. — Zerknął w swoje notatki. — Jeśli zostanie użyta zbyt duża moc magiczna, pewna jej ilość, wykorzystana podczas transmutacji, zostanie rozproszona. — Harry spojrzał w twarz milczącego, słuchającego go nie bez uwagi mężczyzny. — W moim odczuciu brzmi to trochę tak, jakby czarodziej był samoistnym magazynem energii, z którego jest ona czerpana. Przecież magia nie pojawia się ani nie znika. I jest indywidualną zdolnością czarodzieja, skupioną wokół jego magicznego rdzenia, który się nie wyczerpuje. Gdyby tak nie było, z każdym kolejnym zaklęciem osłabialibyśmy swoją magiczną potęgę. Jak, wobec tego, magia może zostawać <em>rozproszona</em> po zaklęciu, gdy rzucany czar nie wymaga znacznego potencjału magicznego, a taki zostanie do jego rzucenia wykorzystany?</p>
<p>Hughes przechylił głowę i oparł się łokciami o blat, splatając dłonie przed twarzą i opierając na złączonych palcach podbródek. Na jego twarzy malowało się skupienie, kiedy kilka, dłużących się Harry'emu chwil, milcząco się mu przyglądał.</p>
<p>— Wychowali cię mugole, prawda? — zapytał w końcu, a Harry spuścił wzrok, jakby się tego wstydził. Hughes pokiwał powoli głową. — I nigdy ci się nie zdarzyło, w chwili, w której odczuwałeś silne emocje, trzymając w tym czasie różdżkę w dłoni, że z jej końca posypał się grad iskier? — Profesor uniósł brwi wysoko na czoło.</p>
<p>Harry pokręcił głową.</p>
<p>— To co innego — zastrzegł, a Hughes prychnął, spoglądając na niego, jak patrzy się na szczeniaka, który nieumyślnie potłukł filiżankę.</p>
<p>— Naprawdę? — zapytał z powątpiewaniem, a kąciki jego ust drgnęły w gładkim uśmiechu. — Przecież właśnie wówczas magia zostaje rozproszona: w postaci iskier. Chyba nie powiesz mi, że taki snop sypiących się z różdżki iskier miałby czemuś służyć, co? — Profesor wyciągnął różdżkę i jednym skinieniem przysunął Harry'emu krzesło naprzeciw biurka, wskazując mu gestem dłoni, by usiadł. Zielone oczy zerknęły niepewnie w stronę drzwi, zanim wykonał polecenie, balansując na krawędzi krzesła jak narciarski skoczek pędzący w dół skoczni, gotów do wybicia się na progu. — Magia nie jest jednowymiarowa, panie Potter. Jest złożona. I starsza od czarodziejów, którzy nią władają.</p>
<p>Harry spuścił wzrok na własne dłonie.</p>
<p>— Przypuszczam, że zadaję pytania, które dla innych czarodziejów byłyby czymś tak oczywistym, że nie wartym sprostowania, prawda?</p>
<p>— Owszem — odrzekł Hughes, a kąciki jego ust wygięły się w miękkim uśmiechu — ale to bardzo inteligentne z twojej strony. — Harry podniósł na niego oczy. — Jesteś wnikliwy — pokiwał głową — to twój mocny punkt, panie Potter.</p>
<p>Harry odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, mając nadzieję na utrzymanie tej cienkiej więzi porozumienia, jaką udało mu się nawiązać, jak najdłużej.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coś się zmieniło w sposobie, w jaki Snape na niego patrzył. W rysach jego twarzy było więcej podejrzliwości, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i Harry nie od razu zorientował się, że jego profesor przestał nazywać go otwartą księgą dla postronnych, skończył z wyzywaniem go od imbecyli, a choć jego głos nadal był szorstki i nieprzyjemny w odbiorze, zdawał się o wiele bardziej zdystansowany, niż zazwyczaj.</p>
<p>— Czy pan naprawdę sądzi — prychnął Harry, przecierając w zmęczeniu nasadę nosa, kiedy został po zajęciach w sali przystosowanej do warzenia — że zadziałałbym przeciw panu? — Spojrzał na niego pomiędzy palcami, a w odpowiedzi uzyskał chłodną obojętność i wyproszenie za drzwi - nic więcej.</p>
<p>Snape go zbywał - zasłaniał się obowiązkami, chłodną i cienką jak ostrze noża wzgardą, stawiał pogardę przeciw irytacji, podczas gdy Harry szukał fraz, którymi mógłby zdobyć jego zaufanie.</p>
<p>Wieczorami zaszywał na szczycie wieży Astronomisznej - tym miejscu stworzonym dla samotnych - z butelką Miodu Pitnego przemyconą tajnym przejściem z Miodowego Królestwa, nie spodziewając się, że aż tak dokuczliwe będzie to, że nikt nie zacznie wspinać się po krętych schodach za nim, że nikt nie odbierze trzydziestu punktów Gryffindorowi, nie wlepi szlabanu, wyrywając mu butelkę z dłoni i nie rozkaże, by wracał do dormitorium i to możliwie jak najkrótszą drogą.</p>
<p>I zupełnie nie wiedział, dlaczego ściska go w gardle, kiedy zamykał oczy i myślał o lekcjach Oklumencji, na których najwyraźniej przestał być mile widziany.</p>
<p>Czasami czekał pod jego gabinetem, nie pukając, nie nawołując, nie dobijając się natarczywie, ale wiedząc, że Snape musi zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że on tam jest, nie będąc pewnym, czy zostać dłużej, czy zawrócić, kiedy drzwi pozostawały zamknięte.</p>
<p>Na dobrą sprawę czuł się trochę tak, jakby stracił obrońcę, który zerkał na niego spode łba, czynił szydercze uwagi i ostre komentarze, ale zawsze trwał na swoim posterunku. I łapał się na chęci ponownego zobaczenia paskudnego grymasu na tej zastygłej jak gipsowy odlew pośmiertny, ziemistej twarzy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chodzić na palcach wokół Ślizgona to jak balansować na linie nad estradą - bo Joseph Hughes był Ślizgonem, to nie ulegało wątpliwości.</p>
<p>Harry odnosił wrażenie, że gra na słowa z mistrzem retoryki, starając się nie potknąć na zawiłościach i pułapkach intelektualnych. Kiedy Hughes otwierał usta, Harry musiał zachowywać szczególną ostrożność, bo fasady jego werbalnych zagrywek trzęsły się jak domek z kart - bo Hughes miał w sobie tą niebywałą umiejętność, że potrafił rozpraszać uwagę, kierować spojrzenie rozmówcy w inną stronę, podrzucać mu myśli jak fotografie ukradkiem wsuwane do głębokiej kieszeni.</p>
<p>To trochę tak, jakby niewidzialna ręka sterowała twoim ciałem, popychając to w tym kierunku, to w tamtym, co chwilę zmieniając kurs, żeby jej wpływy nie były zanadto wyraźne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hughes miał jedną cechę wspólną, jaką dzielił ze swoją poprzedniczką na stanowisku profesora Transmutacji - spacerował po sali, tłumacząc dany wykład, robił węże, ósemki, serpentyny, statecznie przesuwając się pomiędzy uczniami, przechwytując spojrzenia to jednej, to drugiej osoby. Miał w sobie tę zdolność, że potrafił uchwycić kontakt ze słuchaczami, sprawiać wrażenie, że jest tu specjalnie dla nich, zwracać się do ogółu tak, jakby zwracał się do jednostki.</p>
<p>Jego wykłady nie były monotonne, często odnosił się do innych dziedzin magii, a wtrącenia nawiązujące do własnych doświadczeń związanych z danym tematem były przyprawione nutą humoru. Potrafił zdecydowanie i sprawnie utrzymać uwagę słuchaczy do samego końca. Starał się przedstawić główną ideę danego tematu i dopiero upewniwszy się, że została ona przez wszystkich przyswojona, rozbudowywał ją o kolejne zagadnienia i posiłkował się przykładami. Szybko zaplusował u uczniów Hogwartu, zyskując sobie opinię „świetnego prowadzącego", przekazywaną z ust do ust na szkolnych korytarzach.</p>
<p>Przechodząc obok ławki Harry'ego podczas jednego z jego wychwalanych wykładów, niepostrzeżenie jak cień - niby mimochodem - położył na blacie przed nim niezbyt grubą książkę, nie spoglądając nawet w stronę zaskoczonego młodzieńca, jak gdyby nigdy nic kontynuując przemarsz po klasie.</p>
<p>Harry uniósł brwi, oderwał się od sporządzanych notatek i zerknął na tytuł nakreślony wytartym, ciemnoniebieskim pismem na okładce: „<em>Organy zarządzające światem czarodziejów i początki ich kształtowania się w społeczeństwie</em>". Zgarnął książkę do swojej torby, obiecując sobie zapoznać się z jej treścią, gdy tylko znajdzie chwilę wolnego po zajęciach, kątem oka przyglądając się spacerującemu powolnie po sali Hughesowi, nie będąc pewnym, jak powinien to wszystko rozumieć.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Wiesz — powiedział mu raz Hughes, kiedy został po zajęciach, aby omówić błędy, które zrobił w ostatnim, zadanym eseju, przechylając z zaciekawieniem głowę — Snape cię obserwuje.</p>
<p>Harry, który właśnie otwierał usta, aby podjąć temat swojej pracy pisemnej, zawahał się i spojrzał na nauczyciela, marszcząc nieznacznie brwi.</p>
<p>— Zawsze mnie obserwował — odpowiedział, a Hughes mruknął pod nosem, jakby coś go w tej kwestii niebywale zastanawiało i Harry pomyślał sceptycznie, że jeszcze tego brakuje mu do szczęścia - żeby Joseph Hughes zaczął węszyć wokół Severusa Snape'a.</p>
<p>— Nie — sprostował Hughes. — Obserwuje cię, kiedy <em>nie patrzysz</em>. — Powiedział to z takim naciskiem, jakby wierzył, że zdradza głęboką tajemnicę, a Harry omal się nie roześmiał, w ostatniej chwili przygryzając wnętrze policzka.</p>
<p>— Cóż, to właśnie robi Snape — odezwał się Harry, wzruszając ramionami i poprawiając okulary zjeżdżające mu z nosa — bierze pod lupę innych ludzi. Sonduje ich wzrokiem i analizuje ich zachowania. Wyłapuje słabości, szuka ukrytych motywów, rozgrzebuje tajemnice, stara się określić sposób ich zachowania, kiedy są w towarzystwie i kiedy są sami, zapamiętując liczne różnice. — Harry uniósł wzrok na Hughesa i ściszył konspiracyjnie głos. — To niezwykle niebezpieczny człowiek. Zupełnie nie wiem, dlaczego Dumbledore go tutaj trzymał przez te wszystkie lata.</p>
<p>— Nie ufasz mu? — zapytał Hughes, opierając dłonie o blat swojego biurka i częstując go długim, zamyślonym spojrzeniem, a Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, roześmiał się - szczerze, głośno, odchylając głowę do tyłu.</p>
<p>— Panie profesorze — powiedział przez łzy rozbawienia, kręcąc niedowierzająco głową — ja nawet sobie nie ufam, jeśli miałbym być z panem szczery.</p>
<p>A co dopiero nowym członkom grona pedagogicznego, tak bacznie wypytującym o otaczających ich ludzi — nie dodał.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Jesteś bardzo ciekawym, młodym człowiekiem — powiedział raz Hughes przyciszonym głosem, kręcąc z uznaniem głową. — Intrygującym na sposoby, w jakie inni nie są.</p>
<p>— To znaczy? — zapytał cicho Harry, zsuwając dłoń z klamki, którą właśnie miał nacisnąć i odwracając się, aby rzucić profesorowi Transmutacji długie, wnikliwe spojrzenie, ale ten tylko uśmiechnął się w ten swój promienny, szczery sposób, któremu Harry nie ufał ani na jotę i nie odpowiedział. — Nie lubię czyjejś zbytniej uwagi, panie profesorze — zdradził mu Harry, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób uda mu się zbliżyć do niego o kolejne pół kroku — nie lubię przykuwać czyjegoś wzroku i nie lubię popularności, która się do mnie przyspawała. I czuję się dosyć niezręcznie, kiedy ludzie, których nie znam, umieszczają mnie w kręgu swojego zainteresowania.</p>
<p>Hughes pokiwał głową, jakby Harry nie powiedział nic, z czego już wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, a potem zagnieździł te swoje niemożliwie niebieskie, chłodne oczy w jego własnych i Harry musiał się zmusić do tego, aby pozostać w miejscu - jego ręce aż świerzbiły od pragnienia pociągnięcia za klamkę, chciałby już usłyszeć samotny stukot własnych podeszew o posadzkę zamkowych korytarzy i ciche echo swoich kroków odbijające się od ścian.</p>
<p>— Wiesz, co lubię ja? — zapytał spokojnie Hughes, przechylając głowę. — Sposób, w jaki mówisz dokładnie to, co myślisz.</p>
<p>Chyba nic nie przeraziło Harry'ego bardziej ostatnimi czasy niż te kilka słów szczerości wypowiedzianych łagodnym, dźwięcznym barytonem. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zanim Hughes zdołał powiedzieć więcej.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Wpuść mnie! — warczał Harry, nie mogąc powstrzymać wygrażającej nuty brzęczącej w jego głosie. — Otwieraj natychmiast, w przeciwnym razie wyważę drzwi, przyrzekam!</p>
<p>Drapał paznokciami w gładkie drewno, opierając się o nie czołem, ledwo powstrzymując się od kopnięcia futryny.</p>
<p>Kiedy Snape - opieszale i nie bez ociągania - otworzył drzwi, krzywiąc się na niego, jak na coś paskudnego, co przykleiło mu się do buta, Harry omal nie obalił się na ziemię, tracąc stabilną podporę pod palcami. Uchwycił się futryny, wyprostował się chwiejnie i uniósł wysoko głowę, udając bardziej pewnego siebie, niż był w rzeczywistości.</p>
<p>— Czy Hughes zna Legilimencję? — zapytał na wydechu, wcale nie chcąc znać na to odpowiedzi.</p>
<p>Wąskie brwi Snape'a podjechały wysoko na czoło, przecinając niewielkie zmarszczki.</p>
<p>— Dlaczego o to pytasz?</p>
<p>— Bo z mojego punktu widzenia tak to wygląda.</p>
<p>Snape westchnął ciężko, przecierając palcami wciąż uniesione brwi, a koszmarne skrzywienie wieńczące jego twarz pogłębiło się, jakby te głębokie bruzdy, zmarszczki i cienie przykleiły się do niego jak za sprawą zaklęcia; a potem otworzył szerzej drzwi i machnąwszy na Harry'ego dłonią, powiedział: „wejdź", a Harry - którego serce waliło jak dzwon - miał ochotę uścisnąć mocno jego rękę i czując przepełniającą całe jego ciało ulgę, zamknąć oczy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Klisze pełne wspomnień i kamienie u szyi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry siedział przy niewielkim stoliku przy ścianie w ponurym, ciemnym gabinecie Snape'a, wpatrując się w jeden z regałów z książkami, którego półki uginały się pod ciężarem grubych tomów, zastanawiając się, czemu nigdy wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że ten ciasny, wysoki regał, wciśnięty pomiędzy dwoma innymi zapełnionymi literaturą popularno-naukową, jest zapełniony klasykami mugolskiej literatury. Miał ochotę do niego podejść. Przeciągnąć palcami po przetartych grzbietach, rozczytać wszystkie, co do jednego, tytuły z okładek, przekonać się, czy znajdzie pośród nich swojego ulubionego, fantastycznego Dickensa, czy obok mocno zużytych - nawet w otoczce magii konserwującej, krzyczących starością - „Widoków Londynu", nie stoją może „Fale" i „Pani Dalloway", czy gdyby wyciągnął z półki Goldinga, otworzył na pierwszej lepszej stronie i zanurzył nos w pożółkłych kartach, to odetchnąłby tym specyficznym, pociągającym zapachem starych książek, przypominającym mu woń lasek wanilii, tak różną od stęchłego zapachu wiszącego w powietrzu pamiętnej komórki pod schodami.</p>
<p>Zachował w pamięci je wszystkie - przemycane po kryjomu do domu, czytane przy mdłym świetle latarki pod kołdrą, w ukryciu. Zachował w pamięci własny strach - niepokój, że jeśli zostanie nakryty na tej sekretnej czynności przez swoje wujostwo, na zawsze straci dostęp do literatury. Zachował w pamięci rozbiegane spojrzenie, które kierował na nauczyciela angielskiego z wiecznie tym samym błaganiem na ustach: „Tylko ani słowa ciotce i wujowi, proszę, proszę, <em>proszę</em>", kiedy ten przynosił mu coraz to ciekawszą pozycję z własnej, osobistej biblioteki i z krzepkim uśmiechem wkładał mu w dłonie, mówiąc: „możesz ją trzymać, ile tylko zapragniesz", a Harry czuł łzy, które tamował całą siłą woli, piekące go w gardło jak kwas.</p>
<p>Chyba nigdy nie zapomni pierwszej książki, którą przyciskał do piersi, której z namaszczeniem odchylił okładkę - pamiętał, że była niebieskawa, może turkusowa, a może lazurowa - i zanurzył się w nadrukowanych słowach, które porwały go z dala od tej ciasnej komórki i tego gustownego, pięknego domu, w którym czuł się tak bardzo nieszczęśliwie. „Śmierć czyha na nas w pełni życia" — napisała Agatha Christie, a kilkuletni Harry, zatrzasnął książkę, schował twarz w poduszkę, wepchnął pięść do ust i się rozpłakał.</p>
<p>Siedział i wpatrywał się w regał jak cielę w malowane wrota.</p>
<p>Dopiero nieznacznie uniesiony głos Snape'a przywrócił go do rzeczywistości - ponieważ jego umysł zdawał się zatrzymać swą pracę na tę krótką chwilę:</p>
<p>— Jak za moment nie raczysz nawiązać do tego, pożal się boże, nowego profesora, to cię, Potter, wyproszę — ostrzegł, a Harry otrząsnął się i skierował na niego - wciąż lekko nostalgiczne - spojrzenie.</p>
<p>— Przepraszam — odezwał się cicho, nie będąc pewnym, czy jego głos brzmi naturalnie i pokręcił głową, aby odegnać zamęt z umysłu. — Hughes — rzucił hasłowo, starając się wymazać wspomnienie komórki pod schodami sprzed oczu. — Legilimencja.</p>
<p>Snape przyglądał mu się na wpół niechętnie, na wpół z zamyśleniem znad złączonych dłoni, na których opierał brodę. To dziwne odczucie - kiedy w tych czarnych oczach wpatrzonych prosto w jego własne, nie ma pogardy.</p>
<p>— Dlaczego sądzisz — zapytał Snape z ciężkim westchnieniem - jakby ta rozmowa była dla niego męcząca - a Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy dobrze postąpił, przychodząc do niego z tą kwestią — że mógłby ją znać?</p>
<p>Harry wzruszył ramionami, oczami wyobraźni widząc już pogardę malującą się w rysach tej ziemistej twarzy.</p>
<p>— Intuicja — przyznał, spodziewając się, że Snape go wykpi, że przewróci oczami, że nazwie go paranoikiem albo idiotą; że wyprosi go z gabinetu. — Jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiodła.</p>
<p>Snape go nie wyśmiał.</p>
<p>Harry odetchnął głęboko przez nos, przecierając palcami brwi w geście aż krzyczącym zmęczeniem.</p>
<p>— Chociaż... — zamyślił się. — Może to tylko paranoja? — Do jego głosu wkradła się pytająca nuta, gdy szukał w nieczytelnej twarzy Snape'a potwierdzenia.</p>
<p>I może to byłoby jakimś wyjaśnieniem - może uroił sobie sytuację, źle odczytał słowa, szukając przeszkód tam, gdzie nie było śladu nawet po ich cieniach, może zbudował w umyśle zakrzywioną wizję świata, który czyha na niego na każdym kroku, a który nie jest wcale wiernym odzwierciedleniem rzeczywistości?</p>
<p>Wąskie wargi wykrzywiły się w kwaśnym grymasie i zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie, Snape prychnął, brzmiąc tak, jakby spluwał.</p>
<p>— Zadziwiająca wiara we własne możliwości, Potter — zaszydził, kręcąc głową; kilka kosmyków przetłuszczonych włosów przysłoniło mu oczy. — Zamiast stawiać mi tu jakieś nieracjonalne diagnozy, ty mi lepiej, Potter, powiedz, co takiego zrobił nasz szanowny profesor Transmutacji, że doszedłeś do podobnych wniosków?</p>
<p>Harry - w nerwowym tiku - oblizał dolną wargę.</p>
<p>— Powiedział mi — oznajmił, skacząc spojrzeniem po tej ziemistej twarzy — że lubi to, jak mówię, co myślę.</p>
<p>Snape wygładził szatę i odchylił się do tyłu, moszcząc się wygodnie na oparciu krzesła.</p>
<p>— Tak to ujął? — uniósł brwi. — Że lubi, jak mówisz to, co myślisz? — Odgarnął z kości policzkowej plączące mu się po twarzy włosy i przechylił nieznacznie głowę, przyglądając się Harry'emu, jakby ten był nowo wynalezionym składnikiem do eliksirów o nieznanych jak dotąd właściwościach.</p>
<p>— Mam go zacytować, na bogów? — nachmurzył się Harry, wykrzywiając cierpko wargi. — W porządku, mogę — wzruszył ramionami. — Powiedział, tutaj cytat, wiesz, co lubię ja - sposób, w jaki mówisz dokładnie to, co myślisz.</p>
<p>Snape postukał - raczej bezwiednie - palcami o dolną wargę.</p>
<p>— A to była odpowiedź <em>na</em>...?</p>
<p>— A co to ma za pieprzone znaczenie? — obruszył się Harry.</p>
<p>— Wszystko ma znaczenie, ty idiotyczny gówniarzu — oznajmił Snape, przeciągając z oschłością sylaby. — I racz pohamować nieco ten swój niewyparzony język, jasne?</p>
<p>Harry zamknął oczy i policzył w myślach do trzech, kiedy chłodna jak ciekłe srebro irytacja wślizgnęła mu się do krwiobiegu jak toksyna.</p>
<p>— Jak słońce — wypluł, zaczynając przeklinać się w myślach, za to, że w ogóle przypałętał się do tego koszmarnego gabinetu. — Powiedziałem mu... — zaczął, biorąc głęboki oddech i próbując przymierzyć słowa, które ani myślały ułożyć się, jak należy, na jego języku. — Matko, no nie pamiętam, co mu dokładnie powiedziałem — wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, myśląc, że Snape pewnie będzie miał go przez to wyznanie za idiotę, i przetarł nasadę nosa. — Rzuciłem mu jakieś ochłapy, w stylu: nie lubię popularności, czy też: nie lubię, jak ludzie mnie obserwują, coś takiego.</p>
<p>Snape wyglądał, jakby usłyszał coś nieoczywistego i Harry pomyślał, że mógł swoimi słowami nieco naruszyć wyobrażenie profesora o jego pławieniu się w blaskach sławy.</p>
<p>— A ty — powiedział wolno Snape, wpatrując się w jego twarz nie bez zamyślenia — co mu odpowiedziałeś?</p>
<p>Harry był bliski ulegnięcia chęci zazgrzytania zębami i kopnięcia pierwszej rzeczy, która nawinie się pod stopę.</p>
<p>— Nic mu, <em>na Merlina</em>, nie odpowiedziałem — warknął, wbijając sobie paznokcie we wnętrza dłoni. — Przestraszyłem się, dobra? Przestraszyłem się i wyszedłem z gabinetu.</p>
<p>Wąskie brwi Snape'a podjechały wysoko na czoło.</p>
<p>— To ci dopiero — powiedział cicho, przyglądając mu się jak wilk owcy — reakcja godna prawdziwego Gryfona.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nigdy nie twierdził, że jest Gryfonem z krwi i kości, nigdy nie próbował przypisać sobie niewyczerpywanych pokładów męstwa, nigdy nie próbował nikomu wmówić, że odwaga uszlachetnia, nigdy nie reprezentował stanowiska głoszącego, że nie istnieją takie rzeczy, których mógłby się bać.</p>
<p>Ponieważ takie rzeczy - w istocie - istniały. Miały swój specjalny segment w archiwach jego umysłu, nagromadzone, skumulowane, stłumione. Przypominające o sobie zdecydowanie zbyt często i - jak na złość - bez uprzedzenia. I zwykle, w reakcji na kontakt z nimi, salwował się w ten sam sposób - ucieczką.</p>
<p>I tak na dobrą sprawę, nie przypominał sobie czasów, w których nie bał się niczego.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>W kominku zamigotał ogień, a pomarańczowo-różowe refleksy rozlały się po ponurych ścianach komnaty, wykurzając z kątów cienie i przeganiając wiszący w powietrzu, posępny półmrok. Harry - ledwo rejestrując, że Snape odkłada swoją różdżkę na biurko - skierował twarz ku tańczącemu na szkłach jego okularów, trzeszczącemu ogniu jak kot, który wyciąga głowę ku słońcu, strosząc wąsy.</p>
<p>— Ciekawie się za niego zabierasz — powiedział Snape, a jego głos był miękki i Harry, nie wiedząc, co powinien na to odpowiedzieć, wzruszył ramionami, nie odrywając wzroku od ciepłego światła przemykającego po czerwonych, chropowatych cegłach kominkowych. — Szukasz w jego słowach ukrytych znaczeń, sprawdzasz jego nastawienie do twojej wiedzy i znajdujesz w nim zainteresowanie, więc wykorzystujesz to.</p>
<p>Harry pokręcił z niesmakiem głową, nie odrywając oczu od ognia.</p>
<p>— Gonię za najdrobniejszymi niuansami — sprostował, uśmiechając się niewesoło — bo tak naprawdę nie mam się do czego przyczepić. Joseph Hughes to pieprzona, chodząca ostrożność. Na dokładkę wyciąga celne wnioski z każdego mojego - nawet najmniejszego - słowa i nie potrafiłby pan sobie wyobrazić jakie to <em>piekielnie</em> irytujące. Staram się zdobyć jego zaufanie, więc mówię mu o różnych, na pozór błahych sprawach - problem w tym, że on widzi w nich drugie dno i, o ironio, wcale się z tym jakoś bardzo nie kryje. — Ukłucie w piersi, jakie towarzyszyło tym słowom, było silne - bo nie udało mu się wywieść Hughesa w pole, chociaż sądził, że potrafi, bo nie zachował się na tyle subtelnie, by nie pozostawić po sobie odcisków swoich słów, a był przekonany, że nie stanowi to dla niego większej trudności. — Nie to, żebym żałował, że zdecydowałem się rozeznać w jego intencjach, ale... — Wciągnął głęboko powietrze przez nos i przytrzymał je głęboko w płucach.</p>
<p>Snape pokręcił głową, patrząc na niego, jakby czerpał z niego garściami, jakby jego gesty, jego słowa, jego oczy wysyłały ku niemu sygnały, których nie potrafił zahamować, zachowując dla siebie, jakby wyraz jego oczu był nie do zakłamania, jakby ścierał emocje bezpośrednio z jego źrenic i Harry czuł się tak, jakby pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu ktoś patrzył bezpośrednio na niego, a nie poprzez niego - czuł się <em>widziany</em> i nie rozumiał, dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby poświęcać mu swoją całkowitą uwagę; spuścił wzrok na własne dłonie.</p>
<p>Jego serce - stuchlałe, spłoszone, małe - drżało, kiedy Snape patrzył na niego w ten nietuzinkowy, odmienny od reszty świata sposób: jakby nie filtrował jego emocji, jego uczuć przez emocjonalne, zamknięte w ścisłych ramach klisze i przyjęte na wiarę przekonania. Jakby ujrzał - w tej chwili, niespodziewanie - jego prawdziwą twarz i stojące za nią obawy i niepewności. Jakby zobaczył chłopca z komórki pod schodami, a Harry miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i już nigdy nie wyściubić stamtąd nosa.</p>
<p>Harry wypuścił ze świstem powietrze.</p>
<p>— Tak naprawdę nic o nim nie wiem - i to właśnie jest moja słabość — powiedział cicho swoim dłoniom. — Jeśli on faktycznie jest Śmierciożercą, może kiedyś pęknąć. Nie wiem, czy nie zrobi czegoś nieoczekiwanego i nie przyłoży mi różdżki do gardła — przyznał przyciszonym głosem — nie jestem pewien, jakich kroków powinienem się po nim spodziewać.</p>
<p>Snape powoli nachylił się nad oddzielającym ich, filigranowym stolikiem i włożył mu palce pod brodę, unosząc mu głowę. Harry przygryzł - niezbyt mocno - dolną wargę i podniósł na niego oczy.</p>
<p>— Tak długo, jak będzie to leżało w mojej intencji — wyszeptał Snape, błądząc spojrzeniem pomiędzy jego oczami — nikt nie wyrządzi ci najmniejszej krzywdy, Potter.</p>
<p>Chciałbym móc w to uwierzyć — pomyślał Harry, ale nic nie odpowiedział.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Potem będzie na niego warczał przez tydzień - Snape, ten aspołeczny, chodzący sztorm rozdrażenienia - jakby musiał zrehabilitować przed samym sobą te kilka słów szczerości, jakby ich żałował, jakby żywił do siebie wyrzuty, że zbyt szeroko uchylił swoją szczelną, stałą skorupę, a Harry będzie słuchał w milczeniu wszystkich urągliwych epitetów, przyjmował na siebie każdy złowróżbny syk, każdy zniechęcony warkot, każdy szturm na jego spokój, a opryskliwy głos Snape'a będzie spływał po nim jak po kaczce.</p>
<p>— Wiesz, Snape — miał czasami ochotę powiedzieć — słowa nie są czymś, co można tak łatwo cofnąć — ale nic nie mówił, bo nie zamierzał narażać się na jeszcze większą powódź jadu z jego strony.</p>
<p>I kiedy przychodził na zajęcia Oklumencji, dowiadywał się, że jest nieporadny i marny, i nieutalentowany, że próba wbicia mu do głowy magii umysłu idzie jak krew w piach i że nawet pięciolatek - będąc na tym etapie swojej edukacji w doskonaleniu tej dziedziny - poradziłby sobie lepiej, a Harry uśmiechał się ponuro w odpowiedzi, kręcił głową i zachowywał milczenie.</p>
<p>— Czy ty w ogóle rozumiesz termin: „<em>zamknij umysł</em>"? — prychał na niego Snape, a jego głos był ostry jak mugolski skalpel. — Czy ty w ogóle się choć trochę wysilasz? Czy potrafisz nie reprezentować sobą księgi otwartej na oścież?</p>
<p>— Postaram się — odpowiadał drętwo Harry.</p>
<p>— Potter — irytował się Snape, obnażając zęby jak dzikie zwierzę — wałkujemy to tak długo, że coś już powinno dotrzeć do tej twojej pustej łepetyny — zarzucał głową jak rozdrażniony byk — a ty śmiesz mi mówić, że się <em>postarasz</em>?</p>
<p>Harry zaciskał zęby, mając wrażenie, że słowa Snape'a ryją w nim jak naostrzone pazury, a to jego głupie serce było dziwnie ciężkie, kiedy pompowało krew po jego organizmie.</p>
<p>— Jestem w stanie to opanować — zapewniał, ale jego głos brzmiał słabo - mimo to patrzył mu w oczy, tak bardzo chciał uwierzyć w prawdomówność tego stwierdzenia. Czuł, że jeśli tylko Snape spojrzy na niego i potwierdzi: „tak, jesteś w stanie" - oczywiście nie omieszkując dorzucić do tego kilku ociekających jadem epitetów, to z pewnością dotrze do celu, osiągnie sukces, okręci sobie całą tą Oklumencję wokół małego palca, ale im dłużej Snape na niego patrzył, tym mniejszą pewność siebie znajdywał w sobie Harry; bo Snape w to nie wierzył - wątpił, czy Harry jest na tyle zdolny, że podźwignie opanowanie tak ciężkiej, skomplikowanej, niejednopłaszczyznowej dziedziny, wątpił w to, że Harry'emu uda się zablokować mentalny atak samego Lorda Voldemorta, nie dowierzał staraniom, które Harry wkładał w to, aby to osiągnąć.</p>
<p>Jakby nie rozumiał, że człowiek potrzebuje oparcia, nie zbesztania, żeby wybić się ponad standardy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry przełykał ślinę, myśląc, że coraz trudniej jest mu oglądać swoje popsute sny; nie wiedział, jak wiele z nich jest w stanie jeszcze ujrzeć i nie zwariować.</p>
<p>— Masz dosyć, Harry? — pytał mężczyzna z jego sennych urojeń, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało rozbawienie.</p>
<p>Miał ochotę zmarszczyć nos i zamknąć oczy, ale nie mógł - nie tu, po drugiej stronie jawy.</p>
<p>— Wcześniej tej nocy miałem sen — powiedział raz Voldemortowi, brzmiąc, jakby mówił przez suche wargi. — Był pełen słońca, wiesz? I kolorów. I ciepła.</p>
<p>— Nie lubię ani ciepła, ani kolorów — mruczał z potępieniem ten, który nie chciał go puścić i wydawał się rozbawiony samą sugestią, że <em>mógłby</em>. I Harry za nic w świecie nie był w stanie pojąć dlaczego - dlaczego to takie niemożliwe, dlaczego to nie do przyjęcia.</p>
<p>— A co lubisz? — pytał ze szczerą chęcią zrozumienia tego nieoczywistego człowieka, ale w odpowiedzi otrzymywał jedynie pobłażliwy uśmiech i piekące upomnienie mające swoje źródło w bliźnie znaczącej jego czoło; wyrywał się ze snu, zaciskając z bólu zęby i przyciskając mocno dłoń do pulsującej ostro głowy, jakby ta była kompresem, który przyniesie ulgę.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— To śmieć — usłyszał za swoimi plecami, kiedy tej nocy siedział na Wieży Astronomicznej, czytając artykuł o mocno naruszonej przez cenzurę treści o zamieszkach w Londynie - które <em>wcale</em> nie były wyczynem Śmierciożerców, no jakże? Westchnął i zamknął gazetę, odkładając ją na ziemię koło swoich nóg. — Polecam Żonglera — oznajmiła Dora, osuwając się koło niego po ścianie z uszczypliwym uśmiechem — dziesięć razy bardziej rzetelny.</p>
<p>— Ludzie mają Żonglera za majaki obłąkanego czarodzieja — zauważył.</p>
<p>Odpowiedziało mu szydercze prychnięcie.</p>
<p>— To chyba nie czytali jeszcze sekcji wiadomości politycznych w Proroku — odrzekła z całkowitym przekonaniem o własnej racji Dora i strzeliła głośno z gumy balonowej. Jej ciemne oczy zerknęły na niego przez wpadające jej na powieki włosy.</p>
<p>Harry się uśmiechnął, obserwując profil jej szczupłej twarzy. Bawiła się kosmykami zwijającymi się jak chude, cienkie żmije przy końcówkach. Światło księżyca ślizgało się po jej szyi jak po lodzie.</p>
<p>— Dora — westchnął, odwracając wzrok i przecierając palcami nasadę nosa — co ty tutaj jeszcze robisz?</p>
<p>— Przyszłam posiedzieć z moim ulubionym samotnikiem — szturchnęła go zaczepnie w ramię. — No, doceń moje zaangażowanie w podtrzymanie znajomości.</p>
<p>Harry uniósł wysoko brwi, odsuwając rękę od twarzy.</p>
<p>— Wiem, że nie jestem w twoim typie — puściła mu oczko Dora — ale potrzebuję zdjęć do nowej identyfikacji aurorskiej — oznajmiła i jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyciągnęła z torebki magiczny aparat i wcisnęła Harry'emu w dłonie. — No, słońce, cykaj — zarządziła, unosząc podbródek i robiąc głupią minę do obiektywu.</p>
<p>Wpatrywał się w jej wygiętą żartobliwym grymasem twarz dobrą chwilę, zanim uniósł aparat; a potem roześmiał się - głośno, szczerze i bez opamiętania.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedy zamykał oczy, widział, jak tańczą na szczycie Astronomicznej Wieży, póki nogi nie odmówią im posłuszeństwa, jak kręcą się wokół własnej osi jak ptaki, jak psy goniące własne ogony, jak robią sobie zdjęcia na tle zalanych ciemnością błoni i gwieździstego nieba, strojąc miny i zaśmiewając się jedno przez drugie. Widział włosy, które ze spłowiałych przechodzą w róż, a potem w pomarańcz i plączą mu się między palcami, widział, jak padają na ziemię pod gwieździstym niebem, trzęsąc się z zimna, gdy zimowe, nocne powietrze zaczęło szczypać ich w policzki.</p>
<p>I widział też Remusa, który dystansuje się od tych drobnych dłoni, od tego zadartego nosa, od tych absurdalnie pomarańczowych włosów; miał ochotę złapać Dorę za ręce i powiedzieć: „On prosi się o złamane serce", powiedzieć: „On nie jest taki silny, jak udaje", powiedzieć: „On cię kocha na zabój", ale nie powiedział - skupił się na przyciskaniu ust do jej policzków i patrzeniu na to, jak pokazuje wszystkie zęby, gdy się uśmiecha, jak dwie ukośne zmarszczki biegną od jej nosa ku kącikom ust, jak łzawią jej ciemne oczy, gdy śmieje się do rozpuku.</p>
<p>Kiedy tamtej nocy rozstawali się pod światłem księżyca, Harry trochę zbyt długo wpatrywał się w jej wymięty kołnierzyk, a Dora trochę za długo ściskała mu rękę na pożegnanie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Dobrze się bawiłeś wczoraj w nocy? — zapytał chłodno Snape, wpuszczając go do swojego gabinetu, a Harry nie rozumiał, dlaczego poczuł się tak, jakby złamał jakieś niepisane reguły, robiąc coś niewłaściwego.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Potter — zwrócił jego uwagę Snape, odkładając pióro, kiedy odrabiał jeden z licznych szlabanów, które zarobił w tym semestrze, a Harry uniósł na niego - nie bez lekkiego zamentu - wzrok — to się nie ma prawa skończyć dobrze.</p>
<p>— Co nie ma prawa się dobrze skończyć? — zapytał Harry, mając nadzieję, że Snape nie mówi o tym, o czym wydawało mu się, że mówił.</p>
<p>— Dobrze wiesz, co — odpowiedział cicho, a czarne oczy spojrzały prosto w zielone. — Może lepiej dla ciebie będzie, gdy skończysz z tym już teraz.</p>
<p>Harry nie odpowiedział, spuszczając wzrok na arkusz pergaminu i kontynuował pisanie karnego eseju o właściwościach balsamu z płonącej lewizji, jakby wcale mu w tym nie przerwano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nie musiał mu tego mówić - Harry doskonale wiedział, że znajduje się w fatalnym położeniu, wiedział to od pierwszej chwili, kiedy uśmiechy Nimfadory Tonks stały się figlarne, spojrzenia dłuższe, a źrenice szersze. Od pierwszej chwili, gdy zauważył, w jaki sposób zerka na niego spod rzęs i nieświadomie przechyla na bok głowę, odsłaniając szyję, na której tętniła niebieskawa żyła. Od pierwszej chwili, gdy przez jego umysł przemknęły proste, urwane myśli: „a może by tak...?", „a jeśli...?", „a gdyby...?".</p>
<p>I zdał sobie sprawę, że gdy zachodziło słońce, chciał usłyszeć jej głos i dotknąć palcami twarzy skropionej w pudrowo-bursztynowym blasku lejącym się znad linii horyzontu.</p>
<p>Potem śnił o promieniach słońca na roześmianej twarzy i refleksach padających na oczy o barwie głębokiego granatu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obudził go ból głowy. Ściskający, jakby ktoś mu obwijał ciężkie klapy wokół czaszki, jakby miał przyspawaną metalową obręcz do skroni, wiercący, drażliwy. I Harry, zaciskając powieki, myślał, jak to by było nigdy nie wstawać, leżeć pod tą miękką, rozgrzaną kołdrą na giętkim materacu, zaplątany w zwijające się prześcieradło już do końca życia.</p>
<p>Przez falujące kotary jego łóżka przedzierało się poranne słońce, które kłuło go w oczy i mroźny podmuch zimy, który ktoś wpuścił do środka przez wysokie, prostokątne okna.</p>
<p>Harry zwinął się w kłębek, słysząc szamotanie się swoich współlokatorów szykujących się na zejście do Wielkiej Sali, szurających krzesłami, zaśmiewających się, szeleszczących materiałami szat; słyszał zgrzytanie obręczy przesuwanych po cienkich karniszach wokół ich łóżek i kliknięcie zatrzaskiwanych w pośpiechu szuflad. Zaciskając mocno dłoń na krawędzi uklepanej poduszki, która po partacku układała mu się pod karkiem, wywołując tępy ucisk w kręgosłupie szyjnym, próbował zignorować otaczające go szelesty, decydując, że jeśli raz na cały semestr spóźni się z rana na zajęcia, to świat się nie skończy, ale wtedy ktoś z niegasnącą werwą odsunął kotary jego łóżka, a snop światła uderzył go w głowę jak łom.</p>
<p>— Wstawaj, stary — zawołał Ron, chwytając za krawędź jego kołdry i zrywając ją z niego jednym pociągnięciem, a Harry nie powstrzymał pełnego sunących mu po skórze dreszczy wzdrygnięcia, gdy zimne powietrze spadło na niego jak grom z jasnego nieba. — Śniadanie czeka — wyszczerzył się do niego, zdmuchując z twarzy nieuklepane, potargane w nieładzie, rude włosy i złapał podirytowanego Harry'ego za łokieć, ciągnąc za niego, jakby miał do czynienia z workiem ziemniaków.</p>
<p>Harry warknął wściekle i przekręcił się na drugi bok.</p>
<p>— Zostaw mnie, Ron. — Jego głos był chrapliwy, niższy niż normalnie, wciąż zaspany. — I oddawaj moją kołdrę.</p>
<p>— Nie — oznajmił rudzielec, pokazując mu przy tym niemal wszystkie zęby, a Harry, przez ułamek sekundy, miał kompulsywną chęć, by zamachnąć się i przydzwonić mu pięścią w tą wysuniętą buńczucznie szczękę. — Snape cię poćwiartuje i zakonserwuje w formalinie, jeśli spóźnisz się do niego na zajęcia. No dalej, ruszaj się!</p>
<p>Harry, zgrzytnąwszy zębami, miał ochotę mu powiedzieć, żeby przestał teoretyzować o tym, co mógłby, a czego nie mógłby zrobić Snape, bo nie ma o tym bladego pojęcia, ale jak zwykle zdusił słowa, wypuścił ciężko powietrze i bez wdawania się w niepotrzebne dyskusje, zaczął wyplątywać się z zawiniętego wokół jego nóg prześcieradła.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zanim jednak dotarł na pierwsze zajęcia tego dnia - które, jak się okazało, wcale nie były Eliksirami, a Zielarstwem ze Sprout - silna dłoń Snape'a uchwyciła go za bark z siłą metalowych kleszczy (chude palce wbiły się pod obojczyk jak igły chirurgiczne) i wepchnęła do jednej z nieużywanych sal, zagraconych milionami pudeł ze starym wyposażeniem uczelnianym, nieobleczonych kurzem chyba jedynie dzięki niegasnącej chęci działania na zysk szkoły skrzatów domowych.</p>
<p>Harry skrzywił się, czując chłodne oburzenie wspinające się w górę jego ramion i uniósł wysoko podbródek, stawiając czoła wwiercającemu w niego intensywny wzrok Severusowi Snape'owi, przytrzymującemu go w miejscu z siłą nieadekwatną do chudości jego ramion i mizerności mięśni.</p>
<p>— Co pan sobie wyob...?</p>
<p>— Arabella Doreen Figg nie żyje — wciął się w jego podminowany zryw Snape, a Harry zadławił się własnymi słowami, czując chwytający go jak nagły skurcz ucisk gdzieś w głębi gardła, podczas gdy z jego ust uciekł nieartykułowany chargot i na moment jego dziwnie mglisty i zamazany umysł przełączył się na jakiś absurdalny tryb oszczędzania energii, w którym wszystko wokół niego toczyło się wolniej albo jakby informacje docierały do niego w powłóczystym tempie - przesuwały się po jego umyśle, jakby ktoś przepychał je bardzo wąskimi, ledwo drożnymi kanalikami, a te stawiały temu opór w każdym ułamku sekundy.</p>
<p>Tętniący ból głowy, który powitał go dzisiejszego ranka, ponownie dał mu się we znaki i Harry - przełykając ślinę - przycisnął chłodne knykcie do skroni, mając wrażenie, że czuje w niej miarowe pulsowanie, przyprawiające go o paranoję. I nagle zapragnął wyrwać się z uchwytu Snape'a i uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie, ukryć się tak, aby nie docierały do niego najmniejsze informacje ze świata.</p>
<p>Snape zdawał się to wyczuć, bo zanim Harry zdążył się szarpnąć, obrócił nim z niepokojącą łatwością i przyszpilił do gładkiego, ciemnego drewna wiodących na korytarz drzwi; zielonooki wzdrygnął się, czując przenikające jego kości, bijące od nich zimno.</p>
<p>Zacisnął oczy, próbując się skupić i wytężyć myśli, ale pod powiekami widział tylko szpakowate włosy spięte z tyłu głowy, przykryte niezbyt estetyczną, ozdobną siatką i wielkie, ciemne oczy zerkające na niego spod nienaturalnie cienkich, wyskubanych brwi.</p>
<p>Harry wypuścił drżąco powietrze, kiedy niczym grom z jasnego nieba, uderzyły w niego prawdopodobne okoliczności tej śmierci.</p>
<p>Pokręcił głową; stał naprzeciw Snape'a, patrzył na niego i kręcił głową, wywijając górną wargę, jakby mówił: „o czym ty, człowieku, mówisz?"; coś kłującego uciskało go w czaszce.</p>
<p>— Nie — powiedział słabo - to słowo wypadło z jego ust jak kamień. Z głębi gardła wyrwało mu się zapowietrzone prychnięcie. — Nie, to nie jest możliwe. — Jego spojrzenie błądziło po twarzy Snape'a, automatycznie doszukując się wszelkich oznak tego, że Snape nie mówi poważnie albo że się pomylił, albo że otrzymał niekompletne informacje, a z jego ust nie schodził sceptyczny grymas; pokręcił głową, jakby odganiał się od natrętnej muchy. — Przecież widziałem się z nią ledwie kilka miesięcy temu i miała się świetnie. Przecież...</p>
<p>— Potter — przerwał mu Snape - jego twarz była nieruchoma jak gips, poważna, <em>szczera</em>; pochylił się nad nim, patrząc mu prosto w oczy — Arabella Figg <em>nie żyje</em>.</p>
<p>Usta Harry'ego poruszały się, jakby układały się w słowa, ale żaden dźwięk nie wychodził z jego gardła; kręcił głową - coraz lżej, coraz wolniej - a jego oczy wodziły po trzeźwej, boleśnie pewnej siebie twarzy swojego profesora, szukając czegoś - czegokolwiek - sam nie do końca wiedząc, co oczekuje odnaleźć.</p>
<p>Jego dłonie uniosły się, jakby kierowane zewnętrzną siłą, i poruszyły w nieokreślonym geście, a Harry - próbując zebrać myśli - nie potrafił stwierdzić, co takiego pragnął tym przekazać.</p>
<p>Snape odsunął się, jakby dawał mu przestrzeń do pozbierania do kupy swojego ciała, reagującego w jakiś niewspółmierny z jego chęciami sposób i upięcia nerwów w solidnych ryzach, a Harry, miał problemy ze skompletowaniem słów, którymi mógłby <em>zapytać</em>. Przytrzymał się futryny, kiedy jego kolana stały się niemożliwie miękkie i zadrżały pod nim jak wieża z kart.</p>
<p>To absurdalne — przemknęło mu przez myśl i nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Snape nie potrafi uzmysłowić sobie tego, że to, co mówił, to, co mu przekazywał, jest <em>tak bardzo</em> nieprawdopodobne. To jasne jak słońce - Snape się pomylił, oczywiście, że się pomylił - i Harry niebawem mu to udowodni.</p>
<p>— Zaraz... — starał się zebrać myśli. — Zaraz wyślę Hedwigę. List. Do pani Figg i...</p>
<p>Snape westchnął ciężko i w geście krzyczącym wyczerpaniem, uniósł dłoń do twarzy i przetarł palcami powieki; Harry dopiero wówczas zauważył, jak nienaturalnie poszarzała jest skóra wokół jego oczu i przez myśl przemknęło mu: „a co, jeśli...?", „a może...?".</p>
<p>Z ust młodszego czarodzieja wydobył się zdławiony odgłos, którego sam nie potrafił rozpoznać. Jego zmiękłe kolana wygrały walkę z jego ciałem i usiadł jak pies, zapierając się o stabilną pod jego - nagle zdrętwiałymi - palcami ścianę.</p>
<p>Miał trudności z przyjęciem do siebie tej wiadomości, ze <em>zrozumieniem</em> jej - jakby jakaś niewidoczna dla oka siła hamowała jego procesy myślowe, nie pozwalając mu na w pełni świadome rozumowanie - szczególnie, kiedy jego umysł bez przerwy podsuwał mu niechciane skojarzenie idące w parze z wyrazami: „pani Figg" i „śmierć", skojarzenie, które próbował wyprzeć umysłem i nie potrafił, skojarzenie, do którego starał się zdystansować, skojarzenie, które siało zamęt gdzieś pomiędzy jego uciskającymi czaszkę skroniami. I skojarzenie to brzmiało: „<em>Voldemort</em>".</p>
<p>— Chcesz wiedzieć, co się stało? — zapytał miękko Snape, a jego głos doszedł do Harry'ego jakby z oddali, jakby to było echo niesione przez wodę, jakby dzieliły ich długie metry szerokiego jeziora.</p>
<p>Kiedy Harry uniósł głowę, zorientował się, że ma przed sobą jego ziemistą twarz, jego niemożliwie czarne oczy, jego wydatny nos i - choć próbował - nie potrafił uświadomić sobie, w którym momencie Snape ukucnął naprzeciw niego; wiedział tylko, że teraz tam był, był i patrzył na niego, i o coś pytał. O coś, czego sens nie od razu dotarł do jego świadomości.</p>
<p>— Miała — wychrypiał Harry przez suche gardło — wypadek, tak? — Uparcie starał się nie myśleć, że to mogło być coś innego; jego usta drżały. — Poślizgnęła się na spacerze? Czy coś... coś na nią spadło, tak? Jakieś drzewo czy...?</p>
<p>— To było morderstwo, Potter.</p>
<p>Trzy krótkie słowa zamykające mu usta jak knebel - bo Harry myślał, że to niemożliwe, bo myślał, że Voldemort <em>nie mógłby</em>,<em> nie sprawiłby,</em> <em>nie próbowałby</em> - a jakiś natrętny głos z tyłu jego głowy szemrał po cichu: „<em>jesteś pewien?</em>". Tyle że w jaki sposób, dlaczego teraz - <em>teraz</em> kiedy do niego przyszedł, po co, w jakim celu? I w całym tym mętliku myśli, tak wielką absurdalnością wydawało mu, że Voldemort mógłby tego celu w ogóle <em>nie mieć</em>.</p>
<p>W jego głowie, zamiast pragnienia zemsty albo zadośćuczynienia - jakby to była <em>jego</em> wina, albo poczucia paniki, pojawiła się absurdalna myśl, którą wypowiedział na głos, zanim się zastanowił:</p>
<p>— A co z jej kotami?</p>
<p>Snape pokręcił głową, patrząc na Harry'ego, jakby urosła mu druga głowa, a potem - bez najmniejszego zawahania - wyciągnął ręce i owinął palce wokół jego policzków.</p>
<p>— Potter — wyrzucił z siebie jak westchnienie — skup się na jedną, przeklętą chwilę. — Czarne oczy przeskakiwały między zielonymi. — Jeśli Arabella Figg została zamordowana, to ktoś to zaplanował, rozumiesz? I świadczę głową, że nie był to Albus Dumbledore.</p>
<p>Harry doskonale rozumiał, co Snape sugeruje, ale nie potrafił przyjąć tego do wiadomości.</p>
<p>— Może to były zwykłe utarczki — zaproponował cicho. — Może...</p>
<p>— Na litość Morgany, <em>Potter!</em></p>
<p>Harry spuścił wzrok i skulił ramiona, mając wrażenie, że w jego żołądku spoczywa kamień - bo w głębi duszy doskonale wiedział, że jeśli to prawda i pani Figg nie żyje, to ta śmierć nie była spowodowania żadnymi utarczkami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Czy wysłałeś swoich ludzi na Arabellę Figg? — zapytał ciężko Harry, mając wrażenie, że jego język waży tony i wypełnia mu usta jak balon - jakby był nienaturalnie spuchnięty.</p>
<p>— To, że do mnie przyszedłeś — roześmiał się miękko Voldemort, patrząc na niego znad uniesionych w rozbawieniu policzków — nie oznacza jeszcze, że wojna dobiegła końca.</p>
<p>Harry'emu dzwoniło w głowie - wpatrywał się w tą bladą, upodobnioną do węża twarz i to, co pulsowało w jego żyłach, nie było wstrętem, nie było nienawiścią, nie było gniewem - to było rozczarowanie, tępe i głuche jak echo dobiegające z pustej studni. Jego nieporadne serce zdawało się ciążyć w jego klatce piersiowej, naciskać na mostek, osuwać się do żołądka, jakby nie potrafiło spokojnie wybijać swoich stałych, monotonnych rytmów.</p>
<p>— Dlaczego? — zapytał i nie dodał nic więcej; stał i czekał, i wierzył - głęboko, może trochę głupio i naiwnie, ale z całego swojego zmarnowanego serca - że musiał istnieć jakiś ścisły powód, że wszystko da się jakoś wytłumaczyć - nie wiedział <em>jak</em>, nie wiedział jakimi słowami, nie wiedział jakimi gestami, ale ufał, że <em>na pewno</em>.</p>
<p>Voldemort przez moment nic nie mówił - tylko patrzył, ale nie na niego, przed siebie, jakby dostrzegał coś, czego oczy Harry'ego nie były w stanie uchwycić.</p>
<p>— Skąd pomysł, że musiał istnieć jakiś powód? — spytał na pozór spokojnie, ale coś stało za tymi słowami, coś, czego Harry nie do końca potrafił nazwać - wibrowało gdzieś na granicy tego miękkiego głosu jak wprawiona w ruch struna.</p>
<p>I Harry nie odpowiedział, bo tak naprawdę nie musiał. Stał i czekał, i patrzył na Voldemorta, który zdawał się unikać jego wzroku - Harry jeszcze nie do końca wiedział, jak powinien to rozumieć. Czarny Pan uciekający spojrzeniem był dla niego czymś tak świeżym i tak nadzwyczajnym, że Harry nie potrafił oderwać od niego oczu.</p>
<p>— Wiedziała za dużo — odezwał się w końcu Voldemort, co zasadniczo niczego nie wyjaśniało, ale chwilowo całkowicie Harry'emu wystarczyło, a on sam poczuł się tak, jakby ogromny ciężar osuwał się z jego piersi w bezdenną przepaść.</p>
<p>Kiwnął głową i odstąpił.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedy Snape kolejny raz rzucił na niego zaklęcie: „<em>Legilimens</em>", Harry nie wiedział, czy jest na to gotowy, bo w głowie widział tylko to, jak stawia czoła całemu światu i to, jak goni za kobietą, która nie powinna go interesować. Dostrzegał czerwień w inteligentnym spojrzeniu i próbował oddzielić słuszność od obłędu, odnaleźć ten złoty środek, to <em>aurea mediocritas</em>, zrozumieć coś na pozór niemożliwego do rozwikłania - i tak, jak oczekiwał, nie był w stanie. Odliczał sekundy, gdy blizna go piekła i zastanawiał się, jak wiele potrafi zachować dla siebie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Złoto lśniło w jego szklance, gdy Snape zakręcał butelkę whiskey i zerkał na niego spomiędzy przetłuszczonych, czarnych włosów, spadających mu na twarz. W jego spojrzeniu było coś kategorycznego.</p>
<p>Harry uniósł szkło na wysokość oczu i przyjrzał się falującemu w jego obrębach alkoholowi przykrywającemu dno.</p>
<p>— To trucizna? — wyrwało mu się, choć wcale nie o to miał zamiar zapytać, a Snape wykrzywił paskudnie wargi i odstawił kanciastą butelkę na blat.</p>
<p>— W jakimś sensie na pewno — prychnął, lustrując go wzrokiem. — Pij, Potter. Do dna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wspiął się na wytartą kanapę Snape'a i odchylił głowę do tyłu, wbijając wzrok z sufit - czarno-szarą masę wiszącą mu nad głową.</p>
<p>— Mieszkała przy Wisteria Walk — odezwał się, bawiąc się chłodną w jego dłoniach szklanką; starał się oddychać ze spokojem, ale coś ciężkiego ścierało się z jego gardłem - wygiął wargi, sprawdzając, czy jest w stanie się uśmiechać. Był w stanie. — Ona i te jej beznadziejne koty — pozwalał ulatywać słowom z ust, jakby były oddechem. — Spotykałem ją na ulicy i to ona zawsze podchodziła do mnie pierwsza. — Podciągnął kolana pod brodę, dłubiąc paznokciem w niewielkim przetarciu w czarnym materiale swojej szaty, śledząc spojrzeniem rozlazłe ruchy swoich palców. — Kiedy zobaczyłem ją po raz pierwszy, przeszła do mnie na drugą stronę ulicy, myślałem, że chce o coś zapytać, jakiś sklep, numer domu, sam nie wiem — wzruszył beznadziejnie ramionami — a ona kiwnęła na mnie głową i powiedziała, że pokaże mi kolekcję zdjęć swoich pupili — prychnął, mrugając powoli, a potem parsknął nerwowo; nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać ucisku w kołnierzyku swojej szaty, zahaczył dłonią o najwyższy guzik i przecisnął go przez dziurkę, zaciągając się głęboko powietrzem, gdy ten ustąpił. — Mówiła do mnie: „upiekłam tort czekoladowy, ale jak na złość moje koty nie chcą się przeprosić z czekoladą" — zaśmiał się ciężko, głucho, bez rozbawienia, wykrzywiając gorzko wargi. — Morgano — pokręcił głową, przyciskając knykcie do ust — co to była za zdziczała kobieta. — Uniósł wzrok znad swoich kolan na milcząco przypatrującego się mu Snape'a. Te jego niemożliwie czarne oczy przywodziły Harry'emu na myśl ziejące pustką dziury. Wiedział, że w porównaniu do swojego apatycznego profesora, z jego oczu emocje wręcz promieniują, wylewają się, bryzgają, ale było mu już wszystko jedno - nie spuścił wzroku. — Robiła dla mnie te przepyszne, rozpływające się w ustach, najlepsze, jakie jadłem w życiu ciasta z czekoladą, a w całym jej domu pachniało jak na zapleczu cukierniczym. Słodyczą. Cukrem. Kakaem. W domu mojego wujostwa nigdy nie dostałem do rąk niczego słodkiego i za pierwszym razem, kiedy przyszedłem do domu pani Figg, nie byłem pewien, czy wolno mi to ciasto zjeść — śmiał się Harry, brzmiąc tak, jakby płakał. — Czasami leżałem u niej na podłodze w kuchni i wgapiałem się w blachę siedzącą w piekarniku. Głupie, prawda? Miała ogrzewanie podłogowe pod kafelkami, wie pan? I myślałem o sobie jak o wielkim kocurze wygrzewającym się na półce kominkowej, kiedy tak leżałem, tam u niej, na tej kuchennej podłodze, wdychając zapach czekolady. A ona się śmiała i proponowała grę w karty. — Harry westchnął i pokręcił głową, spuszczając wzrok na ziemię. — To był dom, w którym mogłem leżeć na podłodze bez obaw, że ktoś mnie podepcze, w którym miałem prawo na gry karciane i na wcinanie słodkości bez ograniczeń, bez umiaru. I czasami myślałem sobie — mówił, przełykając ślinę — że mógłbym tam już zostać. Przed tamtym piekarnikiem. Na tamtej ciepłej podłodze w kuchni.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joseph Hughes oparł się o regał w głębokich czeluściach biblioteki i spojrzał na niego przeciągle, splatając ramiona na piersi; Harry odwzajemnił jego niebieskookie spojrzenie i przechylił pytająco głowę, zamykając przeglądany tom o transfiguracji ludzkiej i wciskając go na swoje miejsce pomiędzy dwoma, niezbyt opasłymi książkami.</p>
<p>— Masz na pieńku z Dolores Umbridge? — zapytał Hughes, uśmiechając się, a nikłe zmarszczki obrosły kąciki jego ust i oczu.</p>
<p>Harry przygryzł wargę, robiąc minę godną przyłapanego na gorącym uczynku spiskowca.</p>
<p>— Ymm — mruknął, spoglądając trochę w górę, a trochę w bok — no cóż...</p>
<p>Hughes roześmiał się, a jego śmiech był tak przyjemny dla ucha, że Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jest w ogóle szczery.</p>
<p>— Bez nerwów — uniósł dłonie w uspokajającym geście Hughes, puszczając mu perskie oko — ja też za tą panią nie przepadam — ściszył głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu — ale nikomu ani mru mru.</p>
<p>Harry posłał mu swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech, zastanawiając się, w jakim stopniu to, co mówi Hughes, jest prawdą. Ruszył wzdłuż alejki, mijając kolejne, wyselekcjonowane alfabetycznie regały sięgające sufitu, a Hughes podążył w krok za nim.</p>
<p>— Dobrze sypiasz?</p>
<p>Pytanie Hughesa wmurowało go w ziemię i Harry, czując się tak, jakby ktoś chlusnął mu w twarz lodowatą wodą, stanął dęba. Hughes niewątpliwie to zauważył, bo wnet podążył z wyjaśnieniem:</p>
<p>— Pytam, bo masz okropne cienie pod oczami — oświadczył beztrosko i Harry nawet mógłby w to dać wiarę, gdyby czerwona lampa w jego umyśle nie migała jak światła mugolskich kogutów na dachach policyjnych furgonetek. — Chyba że to jakieś tajemne randki — zaśmiał się przyjaźnie, przez co podejrzliwość Harry'ego osiągnęła zenitu, a jego umysł zalało tysiące sprzecznych emocji, których powodzi nie potrafił zatamować — w takim układzie nie powinienem się interesować.</p>
<p>Harry odwrócił się powoli w stronę nowego profesora. Coś na jego twarzy musiało wywrzeć na nim piorunujące wrażenie, bo uśmiech spełznął z jego ust jak za sprawą zaklęcia, a on sam cofnął się o krok, unosząc dłonie w pojednawczym geście.</p>
<p>— Hej, spokojnie — poprosił Hughes; jego głos przycichł i stracił na figlarności. — Jeśli nie chcesz mówić, nie musisz. W końcu to nie moja sprawa, prawda?</p>
<p>Przeskakiwał spojrzeniem pomiędzy zimnymi, niebieskimi oczami Hughesa, widząc, jak światło znika z jego źrenic, a tęczówki ciemnieją o jotę.</p>
<p>— Jeśli chce mi pan coś powiedzieć — oznajmił przyciszonym głosem Harry, robiąc krok w stronę profesora, przechylając głowę — proszę to zrobić bez wykrętów i słownych gierek. — Odgarnął włosy spadające mu na twarz, celowo odsłaniając przy tym bliznę na czole. — Jeśli chce pan o coś zapytać, profesorze — nie przerywał, choć w gardle miał sucho — proszę się nie krępować.</p>
<p>Hughes zmarszczył mocno brwi i pokręcił - raczej bezwiednie i nie bez zamyślenia - głową, przypatrując mu się, jakby go oceniał, a Harry uniósł wyżej brodę i poddał się tej kalkulacji z całkowitą tego świadomością.</p>
<p>Zimne, niebieskie oczy ostatecznie opadły na ziemię, a Harry, który miał tak sucho w gardle, że przełykanie śliny stało się niemal bolesne, choćby chciał, nie widział w tym nic, ponad wyraz niemej kapitulacji i oddania honorów. Hughes o nic nie zapytał.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Robisz z codziennych spraw przedstawienie — powiedział mu później Hughes, a jego głos pobrzmiewał lekką naganą, której Harry, choć próbował, nie potrafił poddać interpretacji.</p>
<p>— Ale to pan, panie profesorze, to przedstawienie inicjuje — uciął dyskusję, przyglądając się jego twarzy zmarszczonej krytyką bijącą z jego chłodnych, błękitnych oczu.</p>
<p>Hughes schylił czoło, jakby przyznawał się do błędu, a potem wycofał się tyłem, jak przed naprężonym do skoku drapieżnikiem, zanim w końcu odwrócił się i zniknął za rogiem.</p>
<p>Harry, pozwalając sobie na zamknięcie oczu, pomyślał, że chyba podejrzewa, <em>przez</em> <em>kogo</em> przysłany został Hughes. I - szczerze powiedziawszy - po raz pierwszy coś się w nim w środku zburzyło, coś ukuło, układając się jak kamień w bucie, coś przetrąciło jego poczucie kontroli nad sytuacją. Ponieważ Harry - Harry, który poradził sobie z trzema zadaniami Turnieju Trójmagicznego, który wyczarował cielesnego patronusa w wieku zaledwie trzynastu lat, który rozpłatał bazyliszkowi gardło <em>mieczem</em>, którego rękojeść trzymał w swej niedużej dłoni po raz pierwszy w życiu - bladego pojęcia nie miał, co z tym fantem uczynić.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rysy zakorzenione w duszy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lubił wspominać swoje szczenięce lata - jego oddychający przeszłością, niemogący się dopasować do tych ponurych, nudnych, cichych dni ojciec chrzestny.</p>
<p>Harry wciąż pamiętał ferie spędzone w domu przy Grimmauld Place dwanaście, popijanie gorącego kakao ze słodkimi, rozpuszczającymi się na powierzchni piankami i miękkość kolejnego, zrobionego na drutach swetra, który otrzymał od krzątającej się po kuchni pani Weasley. Szare oczy spoglądające na niego ponad głowami innych w ten szczególny, znaczący sposób. Podążanie za szczupłą, wysoką sylwetką przez szerokie drzwi, przez wąski korytarz, przez strome schody do jednego z licznych pokoi - jakby coś go ciągnęło, jakby go popychało, jakby nie potrafił odmówić temu szarookiemu spojrzeniu. Pamiętał pokój zachowany w barwach Gryffindoru i Syriusza siadającego na zagraconym biurku, śmiejącego się do niego przez oddzielającą ich, istną stajnię Augiasza, ponad ubraniami walającymi się na podłodze, ponad notesami porzuconymi gdzie popadnie.</p>
<p>— Czy opowiadałem ci kiedyś, Harry — zapytał Syriusz, a jego oczy migotały blaskiem, którego już dawno nie widział w tej statecznej szarości jego tęczówek — jak pojechaliśmy z Huncwotami i kilkoma szkolnymi znajomymi nad plażę Blackpool Sands w hrabstwie Devon?</p>
<p>Harry pokręcił głową i przysiadł na rozkotłowanym łóżku, od którego drewnianych, rzeźbionych oparć nie potrafił oderwać wzroku. Syriusz się uśmiechnął, patrząc przed siebie, jakby dostrzegał jakąś malowniczą wizję rozciągającą mu się przed źrenicami.</p>
<p>— To były tak piękne, beztroskie czasy — pokiwał głową jego ojciec chrzestny, a Harry przeciągnął spojrzeniem po jego promiennej twarzy, która zdawała się wygładzić, stracić kilka lat, nabrać zdrowszego odcienia, myśląc, że dawno nie widział tak czystego zachwytu w tych lśniących, szarych oczach. — Godne zapamiętania.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Mieliśmy siedemnaście lat — powiedział mu Syriusz, błądząc zamglonym wzrokiem po jego twarzy, a Harry - zaciskając dłoń na krawędzi rzeźbionego oparcia - wstrzymał powietrze, obawiając się uronić choć słowo. — Byliśmy młodzi i roześmiani, i tak bardzo, bardzo beztroscy. Napisaliśmy nasze egzaminy końcoworoczne i nie musieliśmy się niczym martwić - tak nam się w każdym razie wydawało — uśmiechnął się - Harry dawno nie widział tak jasnego uśmiechu na czyjejś twarzy. — James rzucił pomysłem, żeby jechać nad morze, ot tak, zanim jeszcze na dobre zdążyliśmy opuścić mury Hogwartu - a my spakowaliśmy swoje rzeczy, powciskaliśmy flaszki po bocznych kieszeniach toreb i wskoczyliśmy do pociągu. Na wariackich papierach — zaśmiał się szczekliwie, w ten swój specyficzny, niepowtarzalny sposób, a Harry miał ochotę zebrać ten dźwięk w swoje dłonie i zatrzasnąć w jakimś małym, zgrabnym pudełku, które mógłby zawsze nosić ze sobą w kieszeni. — Myśleliśmy, że niczym nie musimy się przejmować, a świat był taki wielki i żywy, i czekał na nas z otwartymi ramionami, rozumiesz? — Jego szare oczy błyszczały tak zachłannie, że Harry nie potrafił oderwać od nich wzroku. — Wynajęliśmy dom - a właściwie jedno piętro - niedaleko plaży, z altanką i huśtawką ogrodową. Robiliśmy ogniska w ogrodzie na tyłach tego domu i piliśmy obrzydliwie ciepłą wódkę, nie kontrolując tego, ile w siebie wlewamy. Chodziliśmy na te głośne, szumne potańcówki w otwartych klubach przy plaży i kolebaliśmy się po parkiecie do utraty tchu, zalewając sobie żołądki kolorowymi drinkami i rozwodnionymi piwami. — Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrze i zamknął oczy. — Lubiliśmy, kiedy na nas patrzyli - ja i Dorcas - szczególnie podczas tańca, lubiliśmy przyciągać uwagę. Parkiet był zbity z podłużnych desek, które trzeszczały nam pod podeszwami, a my wiliśmy się na nim, jakbyśmy wyłączali rozumy i pozwolili zadziałać intuicji, poczuciu rytmu, sercu. A kiedy zdyszani podchodziliśmy do lady po kolejnego drinka, obcy ludzie pytali się nas: „gdzie nauczyliście się tak tańczyć?", „jesteście profesjonalnymi tancerzami?", „zatańczycie coś jeszcze?", a my zaśmiewaliśmy się jedno przez drugie, bo tańczyć nauczyliśmy się na szkolnych balangach w Pokoju Wspólnym, nie na wzniosłych turniejach i opłaconych lekcjach tańca, jak sugerowali. — Uśmiechnął się i uniósł ciężko powieki, spoglądając w okno, jakby dostrzegał obraz tamtych dni wymalowany wewnątrz futryny. — Inni patrzyli na nas i mówili: jesteście razem tacy uroczy, tak bardzo do siebie pasujecie, dobraliście się jak w korcu maku, a my szczerzyliśmy się jak głupi, wlewając sobie szot za szotem do zdartych gardeł — pokiwał - raczej bezwiednie - głową, śledząc nieobecnym spojrzeniem zaszronione, nagie gałęzie drzew rozpościerające się majestatycznie za wysokimi oknami. — Potem potrafiliśmy godzinami leżeć na zalanej ciemnością plaży pod gołym niebem albo turlać się w piasku jak w piaskownicy, albo nazywać gwiazdy, migoczące nam nad głowami.</p>
<p>Harry, patrząc na niego, myślał, że przez tą jedną, ulotną chwilę dane mu jest zobaczyć tego psotnika z tamtych lat, tego zalotnika szczerzącego połyskujące perłowym blaskiem zęby, pękającego brawurą młodzieniaszka z tych barwnych wspomnień.</p>
<p>Syriusz zaczerpnął głęboko powietrze, jakby zbierał w sobie siły albo skakał na głęboką wodę, a potem wyrzucił z siebie:</p>
<p>— Zaplanowaliśmy to. To niesamowite, wiesz? Mieliśmy <em>siedemnaście</em> lat i byliśmy razem ledwie od pięciu miesięcy. To był maj, a poznaliśmy się w styczniu. I zaplanowaliśmy to - wzięliśmy to w rachubę, kiedy tylko twój ojciec wyszedł z propozycją wyjazdu — roześmiał się, zerkając na niego przelotnie, ale w tym śmiechu nie było już tej samej beztroski, którą jeszcze chwilę temu słyszał w jego głosie. — Rozumiesz? My, szczeniaki, postawiliśmy sobie za cel <em>zrobić to</em> na tym wyjeździe tamtego gorącego lata. Wybraliśmy sobie wieczór, w którym twój ojciec wyciągnął Lily, Petera i Remiego na plażę - powiedzieliśmy im, że zostajemy w domu, „<em>Nie, Luniaczku, nic się nie stało, nikt nie jest chory, nie zawracaj sobie nami gitary. Bawcie się dobrze</em>" i rozłożyliśmy ręczniki na łóżku. I nie baliśmy się, nie mieliśmy wątpliwości, po prostu zrobiliśmy to — mówił Syriusz, kiwając głową, a Harry'emu omal nie opadła szczęka, kiedy uświadomił sobie, co jego chrzestny ojciec ma na myśli. Serce szemrzące coś niezrozumiale w jego piersi struchlało. Byłeś zaledwie dwa lata starszy, niż ja jestem teraz, dumał, przyglądając się zmarszczkom przecinającym jego promienną twarz (te migoczące oczy dziwnie się komponowały z niezdrowo poszarzałą skórą - pozostałością po latach Azkabanu); byłeś taki młody. I Harry przyłapał się na myśli, że z jednej strony chciałby mu przerwać, zamknąć mu usta, uciszyć go, z drugiej jednak pragnął usłyszeć tę historię do końca - przygryzł więc wnętrze dolnej wargi i nie przerywał. — A potem powtarzaliśmy to noc w noc, poranek za porankiem. I nie żałowaliśmy. — To brzmiało pięknie, kiedy tak o tym mówił, przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl, kiedy obserwował te migoczące srebrem oczy; to brzmiało jak coś wartego przeżycia. — Pamiętam, jak siedzieliśmy z salonie i wlewaliśmy w siebie szkocką. To była ostatnia noc, a my musieliśmy skończyć nasze zapasy. — Oblizał usta, a potem roześmiał się szczekliwie. — Matko — westchnął, kręcąc - niemal niedowieżająco - głową — chyba nigdy wcześniej ani później nie nawaliliśmy się tak dosadnie, jak wtedy. Zaśmiewaliśmy się ze wszystkiego, absolutnie ze wszystkiego, chichraliśmy się do rozpuku, do łez i to z byle powodu — zakrył dłonią oczy, jakby go bolały albo jakby raziło go jakieś - zbyt jaskrawe - światło, niedostrzegalne dla oczu Harry'ego. — Tam był mugolski telewizor - w tym salonie na naszym piętrze i oglądaliśmy jakiś stary, czarno-biały film, niewiele rozumiejąc z fabuły. Peter coś powiedział - nie do końca pamiętam co - coś na temat jednej z kwestii tego filmu, który leciał w tle naszej paplaniny, zwracając uwagę na grę słów - a Dorcas, moja Dorcas, ze śmiechu zleciała z kanapy. Coś o facecie, który brał udział w zawodach balonowych i nieźle wypadł. — Harry patrzył, jak Syriusz przeciera - nieco nerwowym gestem - brwi. — Absurdalne. To wszystko było totalnie absurdalne - ale wtedy wydawało nam się <em>tak bardzo</em> zabawne — pokiwał głową. — Pamiętam, jak totalnie pijani, skakaliśmy przez ognisko — prychnął i wydął usta (to chyba miał być uśmiech, ale był trochę za bardzo krzywy, miał trochę za bardzo gorzkawy posmak i Harry miał ochotę wyciągnąć ramiona i zapleść je wokół jego chudej szyi, żeby ten uśmiech naprawić). — Jakie to idiotyczne, nie? To ognisko było prowizoryczne, przytachaliśmy masę drewna, które podwędziliśmy z jakiejś starej szopy, dorzuciliśmy suchych gałęzi, podpaliliśmy i et voilà — wzruszył ramionami i zwrócił ku niemu wzrok, a Harry zamarł jak sparaliżowany, bo jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak solidnego, głębokiego smutku w tych szarych, znajomych oczach. — A potem zalewaliśmy go wodą i deptaliśmy po tlących się resztkach jak głupi, próbując go ugasić, gdy ogień rozlazł się na boki po trawie. — Wypuścił ciężko powietrze, jakby się poddawał, a Harry miał ochotę do niego podejść, miał ochotę go uścisnąć, miał ochotę złapać go za rękę i przycisnąć ją do swojego policzka, ale tego nie zrobił, bo obawiał się go spłoszyć. — Żyliśmy tak bardzo po swojemu, tak mocno skupieni na: „tu i teraz", a tak niewiele myśląc o przyszłości, o odpowiedzialności, o racjonalności. I to było piękne, wiesz?</p>
<p>Nie był pewien, czy wiedział.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Myślę, że to Voldemort go przysłał.</p>
<p>— Słucham?</p>
<p>— Josepha Hughesa.</p>
<p>Snape dokończył mieszanie chochlą w kociołku - pięć razy zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara - i odwrócił się w jego stronę, mierząc go wnikliwym wzrokiem.</p>
<p>— Skąd ta pewność?</p>
<p>— To nigdy nie jest pewność.</p>
<p>— Ach, tak...</p>
<p>Snape zaciągnął rękawy głębiej na nadgarstki i splótł ramiona na piersi, przyglądając mu się w taki sposób, jakby spoglądał na zamkowego ducha ujrzanego pierwszy raz w życiu.</p>
<p>— A niby w jakim celu miałby go przysyłać?</p>
<p>— Nie jestem całkowicie pewien, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że zabicie mnie nie jest tego główną koncepcją.</p>
<p>— Przestań stroić sobie żarty, Potter, to poważna sprawa! — warknął obruszony Snape, wbijając sobie paznokcie w dłonie, a Harry westchnął przeciągle i zgodził się z nim krótkim, szorstkim skinięciem.</p>
<p>Miał w głowie tak wiele scenariuszy, ale nie był pewien, co powinien z nimi zrobić i pod jakimi kątami na nie spoglądać. Stał w prywatnym laboratorium Snape'a i liczył przebarwienia na białej, kafelkowej podłodze, czując każdym porem skóry beznadziejność sytuacji i próbując stłumić kotłujące mu się w głowie przypuszczenia. Nienawidził pochopnych oskarżeń, nienawidził nieprzemyślanych czynów, dokonanych na podstawie samych domysłów. Wiedział, że nie potrafią one przynieść niczego dobrego.</p>
<p>To pomieszczenie przywodziło mu na myśl kostnicę i wcale nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby - stojąc tu i szukając - wygrzebał jakiegoś trupa z szafy. Przetarł palcami cienie rozlewające się pod zapalcowanymi szkłami okularów i wypuścił powoli powietrze, czując, jak nieznacznie opada z sił - trochę jak balon wypompowywany z helu. Miał pewną, nieco rozchwianą teorię na temat przysyłania tu przez Voldemorta Hughesa - opartą na mglistych fundamentach i ruchomych piaskach, ale zanim się nią podzieli ze Snape'em, musiał znaleźć na nią jakiekolwiek racjonalne potwierdzenie. Wiedział, że niepowagą z jego strony byłoby rzucanie w ciemno możliwościami.</p>
<p>— I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? — zapytał Snape, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę, brzmiąc zgoła ostrożnie, jakby spodziewał się po nim głupiej brawury i heroicznych zrywów, a Harry uśmiechnął się kwaśno i spojrzał w jego czarne, niedostępne, skryte za otoczką obojętności oczy.</p>
<p>— Nic — odpowiedział, wzruszywszy ramionami. — Obserwować.</p>
<p>Jeśli Snape'a zaskoczyły jego słowa, nie dał po sobie niczego poznać.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nie wiedział dlaczego ani w jakim celu, ale Dumbledore wysłał Syriusza na jakąś konieczną do przeprowadzenia misję, a Syriusz uparcie wzbraniał się przed wyjawieniem mu, o co chodzi. Harry oznajmił, że będzie czekał na jego powrót na Grimmauld Place i trzymał się tego pazurami, choć go zaklinali, prosili, wskazywali powody, dla których lepiej by było, gdyby pozostał w Hogwarcie, ale Harry zapewnił, że potrafi się sobą zająć, jakby dyskusja nawet nie istniała albo była zbyt opiewająca absurdem, aby ją ciągnąć, oznajmiając wszem wobec, że będzie bardziej spokojny, mogąc tam na niego zaczekać - i tym sposobem był tutaj teraz, ze Snape'em u boku, którego rola nie do końca była dla niego wiadoma, choć Harry podejrzewał, że maczał w tym palce nie kto inny, a Dumbledore, chcąc się upewnić, że Harry nie wyczyni jakiegoś głupstwa i nie pogna w te pędy śladem swojego ojca chrzestnego.</p>
<p>Wcale nie zamierzał go gonić, odciągać od zadania, zawracać mu głowę - jedyne czego chciał, to <em>zaczekać</em>, upewnić się, że Syriusz wróci cały i zdrów, że po powrocie zje porządny obiad i że ze śmiechem przytoczy jakąś głupią jak but z lewej nogi anegdotę ze swojej wyprawy - tylko na tyle liczył, nie zamierzał się wtrącać w nic więcej.</p>
<p>Stał więc w ponurej kuchni w domu Blacków i smażył na oliwie cebulę, czosnek i suszoną bazylię; Snape go obserwował - czuł jego spojrzenie spoczywające na jego dłoniach, zupełnie, jakby szukał defektów w jego sposobie przyrządzania obiadu, jakby czekał na jego potknięcie. Surrealne poczucie beznadziejności wypełniło mu żyły - surrealne, bo przecież to tylko <em>Snape</em>, co najwyżej rzuci mu kilka kąśliwych uwag, uśmiechnie się z wywyższeniem pod nosem i prychnie prześmiewczo z typową dla siebie pogardą dla wszystkiego, co go otacza - skóra go mierzwiła, ale dłonie nie przerwały mieszania drewnianą łyżką w rozgrzanym garnku. Dorzucił do niego suszone pomidory i zielone oliwki, których pełne słoiki zostawiła na kuchennej półce obok ziół i przypraw pani Weasley, pokrojone niedbale na drobne części. Snape wciąż tam stał, za nim, oparty o kuchenne szafki jak jakiś zastygły, marmurowy posąg - jakby zapuścił korzenie - a Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogę, kiedy chwytał nożyczki i przecinał opakowanie, w którym to matka Rona postanowiła przechowywać pomidorowy przecier. Przelał pół jego zawartości do garnka i zwiększył pod nim ogień; zacisnął zęby, kiedy czarne oczy przeskoczyły na zawartość jego rondelka, ale starając się to zignorować, dorzucił na oko soli i pieprzu, i ociupinę cukru, a potem spróbował sosu małą łyżeczką, którą wygrzebał z jednej z szuflad. Był trochę za słony - to przez oliwki i suszone pomidory, które same z siebie dają dużo słoności, ale chwilowo postarał się to zignorować, bo zapach wydobywający się z garnka wydawał mu się przepyszny, przyćmiewając te niedoskonałości. Odkroił kawałek masła od kostki i dorzucił do sosu, żeby go zagęścić, nie przestając przy tym wywijać pląsów w garnku drewnianą łyżką. Zmniejszył ogień i wrzucił do sosu dużo wcześniej przygotowane na bazie ziemniaków gnocchi; kiedy je zamieszał, coś przenikliwie, paląco zaczęło ściskać go pod mostkiem - spoglądał jak małe grudki ziemniaczano-serowe rozpadają się jak paćka, jak gęsta breja w pomidorowym sosie. Jego oczy zapiekły, choć powieki nawet nie drgnęły. Przestawił garnek na bok i postarał się, aby wyłowić z niego ocalałe gnocchi, ale te rozlatywały mu się pod łyżką jak kulki śnieżne, jak grudki zamarzniętej ziemi.</p>
<p>Wyłączył ogień, złapał za uchwyt garnka i otworzył kosz na śmieci, choć każdy wdech go przy tym dławił, jakby połykał dym, a potem - zaciskając zęby, czując, jak wilgotnieją mu oczy, ale usilnie walcząc z zachowaniem kamiennej twarzy - przerzucił do niego zawartość rondla. Cisnął opróżnionym, stalowym naczyniem do zlewu jednym, impulsywnym ruchem, rozbryzgując przy tym resztki czerwonego sosu po ścianie i oparł się dłońmi o krawędź blatu, zaciskając na nim dłonie tak mocno, że kłujący ból zaczął promieniować z jego skóry gdzieś w głąb mięśni, a potem zwiesił głowę, wlepiając pełen pogardy wzrok w ubabrany czerwienią odpływ, mając ochotę zobaczyć w nim własną twarz - jak ścieka gęstymi, ciągnącymi się plamami do rur, jak rozpuszcza się jak wosk pod płomieniem; coś niesłychanie cierpkiego ścisnęło go w skroniach - jakby jakieś niewidzialne wiertło przebijało się na wylot przez jego czaszkę.</p>
<p>Harry stał i czekał - czekał, aż Snape splunie na niego obelżywie słowami, aż go znieważy, aż go zhańbi i wypomni mu jego bezużyteczność - był na to gotowy, był przekonany, że potrafi to znieść z godnością. Tętniło mu w głowie.</p>
<p>Snape wypuścił powietrze z płuc, jakby je wstrzymywał; a potem zbliżył się do niego i Harry - choćby chciał - nie potrafił powstrzymać wzdrygnięcia. Tyle że Snape nie szarpnął go za włosy, nie wbił mu palców w ciało, nie odepchnął go na bok jak niepotrzebną przeszkodę, którą ktoś podrzucił mu pod nos - Snape położył ostrożnie dłoń na jego ramieniu, a gdy Harry się nie cofnął, oparł czoło o jego skroń.</p>
<p>— Posłuchaj — wyszeptał mu do ucha, a Harry starał się jak mógł przełknąć gulę ściskającą go za gardło, aby w razie konieczności móc cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie — jesteś zdolny, jesteś mądry i masz wiele talentów. — Harry zdębiał, czując, jak pulsujący ból chwyta go w mięśniach szczęki, zdając się promieniować na zęby. — Nic, czego się podejmujesz, <em>nie jest</em> marnotrawstwem czasu i z pewnością <em>nie jesteś</em> dla nikogo ciężarem. — Leżące na jego ramieniu palce zacisnęły się lekko i Harry'emu przemknęło przez myśl, że powinno mu to przypominać ściskającą go boleśnie, szarpiącą nim wściekle łapę wuja Vernona, ale to nie było to samo - to nie było, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu, to samo, choć Harry nie do końca potrafił powiedzieć, na czym dokładnie polegała różnica. — Masz w sobie bardziej pokaźne pokłady odwagi od większości brawurowych, skretyniałych absolwentów Gryffindoru i więcej rozwagi od połowy kujonów z Ravenclawu. I czasami wykazujesz się taką przebiegłością, że biję się z myślami, dlaczego nie trafiłeś do Slytherinu. — Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Snape mu to wszystko mówi, nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego nie rozkwitła w nim jeszcze chęć ucieczki, nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego te słowa sprawiały, że trudno mu było zaczerpnąć tchu. — I niechże wyrwą mi za to język, ale wiedz, że jesteś niepospolicie potężnym jak na swój wiek czarodziejem, skurczybyku. — Harry odetchnął głęboko, a powietrze przeszło jak smoła w dół i w górę jego gardła; gdyby miewał jakieś dziwaczne zaniki pamięci krótkotrwałej, mógłby pomyśleć, że ktoś mu właśnie podbił oczy albo że nie spał przez wiele nocy z rzędu - tak wielki ciężar kleił mu się do powiek. Serce mu biło jak dzwon.</p>
<p>Snape odsunął się i odrywając od niego oczy, rozsiadł się na jednym z kuchennych krzeseł, szurając jego nogami po i tak mocno porysowanej posadce.</p>
<p>— A teraz zrób ten obiad jeszcze raz — zarządził i brzmiał na podirytowanego, ale jego twarz była gładka jak nietknięte przez artystę płótno. Oparł się łokciami o blat i zaczął kontemplować długość własnych paznokci. — I tym razem racz go nie wyrzucać do kosza po ukończeniu — prychnął, drapiąc skórkę przy kciuku. — To nie <em>eliksir</em>, nie musi być perfekcyjny, wiesz? Ten twój - niewątpliwie paskudny - sos nie zatruje nikogo, jeśli sypnie ci się do garnka trochę więcej bazylii.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— W sumie to dziwne, że pił — powiedział później Harry, siedząc nad wylizanym jak spodek po mleku talerzem i bawiąc się widelcem.</p>
<p>— Słucham? — Snape uniósł na niego głowę znad parującej filiżanki popołudniowej herbaty.</p>
<p>— Mój wuj — wzruszył ramionami Harry. — Ciekawe, co było tego powodem.</p>
<p>Snape prychnął i odstawił wyszczerbioną filiżankę na spodek.</p>
<p>— Nie wiedziałem, że kretynizm musi mieć swój powód — wycedził szpetnie, a Harry zmarszczył brwi i uniósł wzrok znad swojego talerza, kiedy coś w jego szarych komórkach drgnęło na te słowa. Coś stało za jego głosem, coś zakorzenionego w jego ciele, coś, co przyrosło do jego kości jak pasożyt - i to już dawno temu.</p>
<p>— Czasami to nie kretynizm, a sposób na pogodzenie się z losem — powiedział cicho, a Snape się roześmiał. I Harry nie był pewien, czy słyszał kiedykolwiek tyle jadu w czyimś śmiechu - i tyle suchości; czarne oczy Snape'a patrzyły na niego z niekrytym politowaniem, przez co Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego profesor przypadkiem nie posiadał doświadczeń w przebywaniu dzień za dniem z burzliwym alkoholikiem pod jednym dachem.</p>
<p>— Z <em>losem</em> — prychnął Snape, wykrzywiając wargi, jakby połknął kwasek cytrynowy. — Pieprzone bęcwały, użalające się nad swoim popapranym <em>losem</em>. Innymi słowy: pustogłowi słabeusze paradujący z sercem na dłoni. Święcie przekonani o tym, że wszystko im - tępakom - wolno.</p>
<p>Tak, Harry był całkowicie pewien, że Snape wcale nie miał na myśli jego <em>kochanego</em> wuja. Do kogo więc nawiązywał? Kto, z bliskiego otoczenia Snape'a, mógł topić smutki w butelce, skoro reagował on w tak przesadny, wyczulony sposób?</p>
<p>— Myślisz, że oni rozumieją? — zapytał szorstko Snape, spoglądając na niego błyszczącymi jakąś dziwną, niepojętą dla Harry'ego pasją oczami; coś w jego żołądku zacisnęło się na jedną, krótką chwilę. — Myślisz, że są w stanie pojąć w jakikolwiek sposób tym swoim małym, otumanionym alkoholem rozumem przerażenie w oczach dziecka, kiedy wymachują bez pomyślunku pięściami i bełkotliwie wypowiadają swe absurdalne żądania? Kiedy wydają zarobione pieniądze na marne whisky i wygazowane piwo w jakichś szemranych, głośnych barach? Zapijają starą tequilę, wygrzebaną gdzieś z kątów zatęchłych piwnic, otwartą nie wiedzieć kiedy puszką, w której bulgocze resztka przeterminowanego, ciemnego piwa i uważają, że mają <em>tak niesłychanie</em> mocną głowę, że mogliby stawiać zakłady o nędzne drobniaki w jakimś przydymionym, śmierdzącym barze o to, który z nich uśnie ostatni. — Snape zrobił przerwę na zaczerpnięcie tchu - żyła na jego skroni pulsowała jak u nadciśnieniowca - a Harry otwarcie się w niego wgapiał, czyniąc wysiłki, aby przyswoić sobie to, co właśnie wypłynęło - jak zbyt długo pozostająca w uśpieniu magma ze szczytu wulkanu - spomiędzy pobladłych, wąskich ust Snape'a.</p>
<p>W gardle miał sucho. Język kleił mu się do podniebienia.</p>
<p>— Nie jestem pewien, czy potrafię panu współczuć — przyznał szczerze, dziwiąc się, z jaką łatwością słowa uformowały się w jego ustach.</p>
<p>Zaciekłość opuściła twarz Snape'a, jak spływająca z rynny woda.</p>
<p>— Wiem o tym — wysyczał sucho - ozięble, niemal wrogo, ale lód w jego czarnych, hipnotycznych oczach roztopił się w mgnieniu oka. — Być może właśnie dlatego nie przygryzłem języka. — Pokręcił z rezygnacją głową i odwrócił wzrok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Syriusz wrócił. I chyba nie zauważył kilogramów, jakie opadły Harry'emu z serca, chyba nie spostrzegł odbijającej się jak w zwierciadle na jego twarzy duszy, chyba nie poczuł tego samego, co gwałtownie chwyciło za serce Harry'ego i nie zrozumiał, że ściskający gardło jego chrześniaka, tkwiący w nim kamień rozpuszcza się jak kostka lodu.</p>
<p>Mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się do niego, zanim zniknął na piętrze - i to wystarczyło, ten szeroki, nieco zawadiacki uśmiech poruszający jego policzki, kąciki jego ust, odbijający się błyskiem w jego szarych oczach.</p>
<p>„Dzięki, szczeniaku, nie jestem głodny" — rzucił przez ramię, kiedy Harry, zrywając sobie skórki z palców, oznajmił na wydechu, że przygotował dla niego ciepły obiad.</p>
<p>Nie jestem głodny, zabrzęczało mu w uszach w akompaniamencie trzeszczących schodów, uderzających o posadzkę podeszew, cichego trzasku zamykanych na piętrze drzwi; oczywiście, że nie był głodny, był zmęczony, był niewyspany, był zatyrany, Harry zagryzał wargę, myśląc, że przecież jest w stanie to zrozumieć.</p>
<p>Nie spostrzegłby, że kropelki krwi ufarbowały mu zęby, gdyby nie boleśnie trzeźwiący, metaliczny posmak rozlewający się po jego języku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Czerwień musiała oblać mu uszy, bo Snape przyglądał się mu jakoś dziwnie ponad długim stołem w jadalni rezydencji Blacków. Harry, mając absurdalne wrażenie, że żołądek skurczył się w jego brzuchu, opuścił oczy na własne dłonie.</p>
<p>— Proszę tak na mnie nie patrzeć.</p>
<p>— Jak, Potter? — zapytał cicho Snape - Harry boleśnie odczuwał jego wzrok przesuwający się po jego płonącej rumieńcem twarzy.</p>
<p>Wzruszył ramionami i skrzywił się, kiedy dolna warga ostro zapiekła.</p>
<p>— Proszę w ogóle na mnie nie patrzeć — oznajmił, starając się brzmieć na pewnego siebie, ale jego oczy zdawały się przyspawać do wyskubanych skórek przy paznokciach i ani myślały się od nich oderwać, bez względu na jego głębokie starania.</p>
<p>To, co płonęło pod jego skórą, było silniejsze od gniewu, sięgało głębiej od goryczy i Harry bał się nazwać tą emocję, nie chcąc jej przypieczętowywać, nie chcąc jej w ogóle czuć.</p>
<p>Rumieniec musiał już sięgać jego szyi - był świadomy palącego gorąca płonącego gdzieś w okolicach kołnierzyka. Chciał, aby Snape odwrócił od niego wzrok, aby na niego nie patrzył, chciał dostać od losu szansę na zapadnięcie się pod ziemię, rozpłynięcie się w powietrzu, ale czuł - wyraźnie niczym wwiercające się mu w skórę wiertło - ciążące na jego twarzy, czarnookie spojrzenie, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie ma takiego miejsca, w którym mógłby się przed nim ukryć.</p>
<p>Nie wiedział, co sobie ubzdurał, łajał się w myślach, bo przecież mógł się domyślić, że Syriusz nie zechce, aby go kłopotał po skończonych zadaniach, które powierzył mu Zakon, że mógł nie życzyć sobie, aby Harry na niego czekał, że marzył o świętym spokoju, którego nie mógł zaznać, mając Harry'ego na głowie.</p>
<p>No naprawdę - czy nie mógł się zastanowić? Czy nie mógł uruchomić tego dennego strzępku swojego umysłu odpowiadającego za logiczne myślenie? Czy nie mógł...?</p>
<p>Silna ręka szarpnęła jego podbródkiem i Harry omal nie odgryzł sobie języka, kiedy natrafił wzrokiem na ziemistą, stężałą twarz wychylającego się przez stół, wiszącego nad blatem jak sęp, Snape'a.</p>
<p>— Jeśli masz zamiar kulić ramiona — wypluł nie bez zjadliwości Snape — i chować twarz w dłoniach, Potter, tylko dlatego, że jakiś <em>idiota</em> nie jest w stanie dostrzec twojej fatygi, to jesteś wart znacznie mniej, niż sądziłem.</p>
<p>Jak to jest, że słowa Snape'a potrafiły wstrząsnąć nim z siłą huraganu?</p>
<p>— Idiota? — powtórzył drżąco Harry, czując, jak w jego twarz wlewa się coś nieokreślonego, coś, co tkwiło gdzieś w jego piersi już bardzo długo i teraz - gwałtownie - przelało czarę. — <em>Idiota?</em> — Jego zęby stuknęły o siebie z głuchym zgrzytem; wyrwał się Snape'owi silnym szarpnięciem. — Myśli pan, że ma pan prawo wnikać w relację pomiędzy mną a Syriuszem? — wyrzucił z siebie z prędkością karabinu. — Ubzdurało się panu, że skoro przegląda pan mój denny umysł jak jakiś nudnawy katalog w poczekalni u Munga, to ma pan <em>pieprzone prawo</em> wypowiadać się na ten temat? — Jego dolne powieki drżały - czuł to bardzo wyraźnie.</p>
<p>Czarne oczy Snape'a zmrużyły się na niego gniewnie.</p>
<p>— Wiesz, Potter, nie, żeby dzisiejsze niańczenie ciebie nie było zniewalającą formą odpoczynku — mówił jeszcze ciszej, niż zazwyczaj, cedząc powoli słowa — ale na dobrą sprawę nie musiałem się tutaj za tobą targać i tkwić z tobą w tej szarej dziurze, wiesz? Mogłem poświęcić się czemuś bardziej produktywnemu. Zostać we własnych kwaterach, zamiast sterczeć w obcym domu. Uwarzyć kilka przydatnych eliksirów dla Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Poczytać książkę.</p>
<p>Harry wciągnął ze świstem powietrze przez nos; odnosił wrażenie, że pod skórą ramion przebiegają mu elektryczne spięcia.</p>
<p>— No jasne — wycedził na wydechu, świdrując Snape'a wzrokiem, czując jak czysta, niczym nieskalana wściekłość wylewa się z niego każdym porem skóry — bo właśnie <em>pańskiego</em> towarzystwa mi tak niezmiernie brakowało.</p>
<p>Gniew był dobry - o stokroć lepszy od palącego wstydu, który jeszcze chwilę temu przypiekał jego skronie, szyję i policzki - nawet jeżeli tak naprawdę w większości skierowany on był przeciw sobie samemu. Pozwolił sobie otworzyć serce, otworzyć umysł i wyrzucić z siebie wszystko to, co szemrało pod jego skórą, nie dając mu spokoju, co narastało gdzieś wewnątrz niego od chwili, w której dowiedział się, że Syriusz otrzymał jakieś bliżej nieokreślone zadanie, którego celu nikt nie zechciał mu przedstawić, od chwili, w której postawił swoją stopę w tych ponurych, głuchych progach, od chwili, w której dowiedział się, że to właśnie <em>Snape</em>, ze wszystkich ludzi, został oddelegowany do towarzyszenia mu podczas tej idiotycznej wyprawy do Kwatery Głównej.</p>
<p>Mistrz Eliksirów wykrzywił się na niego chłodno - tak chłodno, że Harry nie powstrzymał nagłego wzdrygnięcia, kiedy sieć dreszczy przemknęła mu po kręgosłupie jak iskry zimnych ogni.</p>
<p>— Być może nadszedł czas — wypluł Snape, jakby ciskał przekleństwem — żeby wyrzucić z umysłu niepotrzebnych ludzi i stłumić w sercu zbędne emocje, Potter? Być może uczyniłoby cię to silniejszym?</p>
<p>Naprawdę bardzo mocno starał się stłumić rosnącą w nim skokowo, absurdalną mieszankę doznań, uchwycić opuszkami palców uciekające mu z dłoni nitki kontroli, stonować drażliwe drżenie mięśni pod skórą, nie ustosunkowywać się do cudzych opinii, ale czym były pokłady rozwagi, czym były pokłady racjonalności, czym było pragnienie zachowania choć resztek samokontroli, przy pojawiających się przy nim ludziach, ciskających mu prawdą prosto w oczy?</p>
<p>Śmiech, który uciekł mu z głębi płuc, był gorzki, był suchy, był osowiały, bo na całym, wielkim świecie był tylko jeden człowiek, którego uwagi, miłości i troski potrzebował jak powietrza - i znajdował się on teraz pod tym samym dachem. Odgrodzony od niego głuchym trzaskiem zamykanych niedbale drzwi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Powróciwszy do Hogwartu zrobił to, w czym ostatnimi czasy nie było mu równych - zaszył się w dormitorium, za jedyne towarzystwo mając książki. I starał się ignorować wołające o jego uwagę serce, kiedy zaciskał dłoń wokół zimnego pod jego palcami kasztana. Chwytał każdą pozycję z literatury popularnonaukowej, jaka rzuciła mu się w oczy w przestronnej, pokaźnie zaopatrzonej, zamkowej bibliotece i pozwalał swoim myślom przekierowywać swoje zawiłe tory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dziwaczna gałąź władzy - sądownictwo w Magicznej Anglii. Mimo że stara jak świat, absurdalnie niezdyscyplinowana - zupełnie jakby formy norm i przepisów prawnych od dawien dawna nie zostały zaktualizowane.</p>
<p>Harry, zanurzając nos w „Organach zarządzających światem czarodziejów i początkach ich kształtowania się w społeczeństwie", które otrzymał od Hughesa, bił się z myślami - bo system władzy, jaki panował w ich magicznej społeczności, niebezpiecznie przypominał bezprawie.</p>
<p>Im dłużej wgłębiał się w kolejne rozdziały, rozpisujące się o Ministerstwie Magii i jego Departamentach, jego Biurach, Oddziałach i Komitetach, im dłużej skupiał się na temacie dotyczącym Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów, starając się rozpracować zasady, którymi kieruje się Wizengamot, im mocniej próbował odnieść to do rozprawy, która miała miejsce dwunastego sierpnia tego roku, podczas której miał wątpliwą przyjemność zasiadać na ławie oskarżonych, tym lepiej rozumiał i głębiej uświadamiał sobie, że w świecie czarodziejów nie istnieje takie pojęcie, jak: trójpodział władzy.</p>
<p>Cała władza sądownicza tkwiła beztrosko w dłoniach władzy wykonawczej - wszystkim sterował Korneliusz Knot, zupełnie jakby gmach Ministerstwa Magii był jego wielkim placem zabaw i w Harry'ego niespodziewanie uderzyła myśl, jakie to nadzwyczaj dziwne, że siedziba Wizengamotu znajduje się w samym sercu Ministerstwa - poziom drugi, jeden z siedmiu departamentów, Harry zdawał sobie z tego sprawę bardzo wyraźnie.</p>
<p>Kołaczące się o jego czaszkę wątpliwości nie dawały mu spokoju.</p>
<p>Dlaczego podczas jego absurdalnej rozprawy za stołem sędziowskim, pełniąc funkcję szanownego: „Wysokiego Sądu", zasiadał sam minister Knot? Od kiedy to Ministrowie Magii są głową Wizengamotu?</p>
<p>Harry - zaciskając zęby - siedział i czytał, całkowicie tracąc poczucie czasu.</p>
<p>Przed oczami miał wielką, okrągłą salę rozpraw, a w uszach brzęczał mu irytujący, wysoki głos Knota i zastanawiał się, jak ktoś, kto z pogardą odnosi się do Hagrida, który jest półolbrzymem, kto - Harry miał ochotę zazgrzytać zębami, kiedy sobie o tym przypomniał - oskarża olbrzymkę, która - jakby nie spojrzeć - jest wybitną osobowością w Magicznej Francji, której powierzono funkcję dyrektorki renomowanej Akademii Magii Beauxbatons, o <em>morderstwo</em>, bez poparcia tego najmniejszymi dowodami, kto otwarcie kwestionuje jedynego świadka zdarzenia, którego dotyczy rozprawa sądowa, jedynie ze względu na to, że świadek ten jest charłakiem; jak ktoś taki, na litość Merlina, może obiektywnie odnieść się do danej sprawy sądowej i wydać sprawiedliwy, ostateczny wyrok?</p>
<p>Harry przymknął oczy i przetarł brwi, kiedy uświadomił sobie, jak brzmi największy paradoks w ich systemie rządzącym: ściganie zorganizowanej przestępczości jest przede wszystkim oparte nie o potrzebę zachowania sprawiedliwości, a o chęci bądź niechęci, przekonania i ideologie <em>szanownego</em>, kierującego się strachem i własnymi przeświadczeniami, ministra Korneliusza Knota.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry usiadł naprzeciw Hughesa w przestronnym, ciepłym gabinecie i wodzony gwałtownym impulsem, rzucił książką o blat.</p>
<p>Profesor Transmutacji uniósł brwi, odłożył pióro do kałamarza, zgiął na pół list, w którego pisaniu Harry mu przerwał, odkładając pergamin do wysuwanej szuflady biurka i posłał mu na w pół pytające, na w pół rozbawione spojrzenie.</p>
<p>— Cały nasz <em>system prawny</em> — wypluł z siebie Harry, nie powstrzymując pogardy cisnącej mu się na język — to jakaś absurdalna Sodoma i Gomora.</p>
<p>Hughes przez krótką jak zaćmienie słońca chwilę lustrował go milcząco wzrokiem, a potem, ku nieznacznej konsternacji Harry'ego, roześmiał się - szczerze, otwarcie i bez zahamowań.</p>
<p>— Bardzo intrygujący wniosek, panie Potter — odrzekł, a rozbawiony uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy jak rozbłysk światła — przyznam szczerze, że sam bym lepszego nie sformułował.</p>
<p>Harry zmarszczył brwi, skacząc spojrzeniem po jego widocznie zarysowanym łuku brwiowym, po jego szerokiej brodzie i niebieskich, zimnych oczach.</p>
<p>— Po to mi pan dał tą książkę? — pokręcił głową, przyglądając mu się otwarcie. — Żebym zauważył niedoskonałości naszego ministerstwa? Żebym się im przyjrzał? Żebym zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać?</p>
<p>Spodziewał się, że Hughes albo mu zaprzeczy, albo go wykpi, spodziewał się, że zwróci mu uwagę na jego pozostawiający wiele do życzenia ton i że - o ile nie wlepi mu szlabanu - grzecznie go odprawi i powie, żeby wrócił, kiedy nieco przemyśli sposób, w jaki się do niego zwraca. Jednak Hughes nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy. Zamiast tego Harry miał przyjemność oglądać szczery uśmiech majaczący w kącikach jego oczu.</p>
<p>— Owszem — oznajmił, częstując go miną przywodzącą Harry'emu na myśl bardzo zadowolonego z siebie kota, ściskającego martwą mysz w na wpół otwartym pysku, a potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, przywołał zza przymkniętych drzwi, za którymi musiały znajdować się jego osobiste kwatery przyległe do gabinetu, niezbyt opasłą, ale wyraźnie mającą już swoje lata, teczkę; wylądowała ona na biurku przed Harrym z cichym trzaskiem. Harry, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać odruchu, zagłębił się w krzesło dla gości, instynktownie cofając się przed z pozoru niegroźnym segregatorem. — Bez obaw, panie Potter — zachichotał Hughes — to nie jest żaden czarnomagiczny artefakt, nic z tych rzeczy.</p>
<p>— A co to jest? — uniósł na niego wzrok Harry; za jego słowami stała pewna stabilna ostrożność, która - zdaje się - nie umknęła uwadze jego profesora.</p>
<p>— Zbiór esejów — uśmiechnął się Hughes, jakby dla potwierdzenia kładąc otwartą dłoń na wierzchu teczki. — Zapewniam cię, że nie gryzą.</p>
<p>— Przezorności nigdy za wiele — wzruszył ramionami Harry i ostrożnie rozsznurował zamknięcie, rzucając profesorowi pełne uwagi spojrzenie, na które odpowiedziały mu wygięte nie bez rozbawienia kąciki warg.</p>
<p>Zawartość - nie da się zaprzeczyć - była stosem esejów przeróżnej długości, o bogatej tematyce, mającej w sobie jednak jeden zasadniczy punkt wspólny - wszystkie skupiały się wokół działalności władz państwowych.</p>
<p>Podniósł wzrok na niebieskie oczy Hughesa, zastanawiając się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi - dlaczego dostał od niego tą książkę i dlaczego była ona o tym, o czym była, dlaczego wręczał mu teraz polityczne eseje, dlaczego bawił się we wkładanie mu do głowy politologii magicznej?</p>
<p>Odchrząknął cicho i cofnął dłonie, kładąc je na kolanach i splatając nerwowo palce.</p>
<p>— O co chodzi? — zaniepokoił się Hughes i (Harry zagryzł wnętrze dolnej wargi) brzmiał przy tym na autentycznie przejętego - jakby zapewnienie Harry'emu wiedzy w zakresie funkcjonowania ich społeczeństwa, leżało w jego jak najszczerszych intencjach. — Nie interesuje cię podobna tematyka?</p>
<p>— Bardzo mnie interesuje — uśmiechnął się wymuszenie Harry, czując wyraźnie we wszystkich mięśniach twarzy, jak bardzo krzywy musi być ten uśmiech - prawie bolał; pozwolił swoim wargom nie czynić podobnych trudów i zjechać się ponownie w osowiały grymas. — Panie profesorze... — westchnął, przecierając palcami brwi, uporczywie starając się zebrać myśli; zdecydował się na szczerość: — Dlaczego pan to robi?</p>
<p>Hughes przez moment przyglądał mu się, jakby analizował zadane mu pytanie, trwając w bezruchu jak zaklęty w kamień i Harry'emu przemknęło przez myśl, że jeśli usłyszy absurd w stylu: „to dla twojego dobra", to - Merlin mu świadkiem - ciśnie stojącym mu pod ręką kałamarzem o ścianę; a potem Hughes poruszył się nieznacznie, przyciągnął ku sobie podarowaną Harry'emu teczkę i zaczął ją powoli składać.</p>
<p>— Co pan robi? — pokręcił głową Harry, śledząc z ogarniającym go falami zmęczeniem, przemawiające zastanawiającą niepewnością ruchy palców swojego profesora.</p>
<p>— Skoro nie chcesz...</p>
<p>— Proszę mi to dać — przerwał mu Harry, wyciągając wyczekująco dłoń, nie patrząc w te niebieskie oczy, które przywodziły mu na myśl wierzchołek góry lodowej pośród szerokiego oceanu. Pokręcił głową, kiedy Hughes nie zareagował. — Mam zamiar to przestudiować, panie profesorze, a nie wrzucić do kominka.</p>
<p>Hughes powoli wciągnął powietrze i pokiwał głową, po czym bez słowa ponownie wręczył mu skoroszyt.</p>
<p>Harry skinął głową w stronę blatu biurka i podniósł się z krzesła dla gości.</p>
<p>— Zupełnie nie rozumiem pańskich motywacji — rzucił na odchodnym, czując na swoich plecach odprowadzające go do drzwi, zamyślone spojrzenie zimnych oczu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Szkolił go. Harry - choć próbował - nie mógł na to znaleźć innego rozwiązania. Oto co - jak mu się zdawało - robił Joseph Hughes: kształtował jego poglądy. Choć może: „<em>kształtował</em>", nie było najlepszym określeniem; bo Joseph Hughes nie naciskał, nie szantażował go ani nie żądał. Dawał mu tylko możliwość skorzystania z zasobów jego wiedzy, dawał mu możliwość przyjęcia nauk, które nie należały do głównego programu nauczania w Hogwarcie.</p>
<p>Tyle że — zastanawiał się Harry — w jakim celu to robił? Zakładając z góry, że nie przybył do Hogwartu ze względu na skryte pragnienie wkładania wiedzy do młodych umysłów, zakładając, że ktoś go na to stanowisko <em>przysłał</em>, dlaczego ze wszystkich rzeczy, których byłby w stanie się podjąć, znajdując się tak blisko niego, Hughes podsuwał mu pod nos <em>wiedzę</em>? O Ministerstwie Magii. O Wizengamocie i niezawisłości władzy sądowniczej. O - zbyt wysokich - możliwościach Ministra Magii.</p>
<p>Być może był w błędzie - być może to wcale nie Voldemort przysłał go do Hogwartu; tyle że <em>kto</em> wobec powyższego miałby to zrobić? Ciężko mu było dać wiarę w to, że Hughes był człowiekiem ministerstwa - bo czy wówczas kwapiłby się do wskazywania mu dziur w systemie prawnym? I czy Harry - choć raz - nie przyłapałby go na spędzaniu czasu z szanowną Wielką Inkwizytor na obrzydliwie słodkiej, nawet w zacienionym pokoju krzyczącej mdłym różem, herbatce podawanej w czeskiej porcelanie?</p>
<p><em>Nie</em>, szemrał w cichej odpowiedzi umysł Harry'ego; <em>nie, jeśli jest tak inteligentny, na jakiego wygląda</em>, a Harry krzywił się i próbował szukać przesłanek do wiary w to, że to Ministerstwo Magii zapewniło Hughesowi pobyt w Hogwarcie - i znalazł ich kilka, oczywiście, że znalazł, ale były one nieprzekonywujące, czasem wręcz oklepane, niewiarygodne w odniesieniu do kogoś tak bystrego, jak jego nowy nauczyciel Transmutacji.</p>
<p>Harry wiedział, że kwestia stacjonowania Hughesa pod wysokim sklepieniem tego zamku i jej możliwe implikacje są sprawami, którymi z nikim się nie podzieli - w każdym razie tak długo, póki nie zrozumie jego motywacji, tak długo, póki nie będzie absolutnie pewien własnych racji. I Harry - wiedząc, że ciężar tej tajemnicy z pewnością go przytłoczy - postanowił swoje domysły zachować dla siebie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nie przemyślał tego dokładnie - nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko zostanie poddany próbie, nie wziął pod uwagę umysłu, który ostatnimi czasy tak gładko wnikał w jego własny; kiedy śnił. Odseparował Hughesa gdzieś na ostatnie półki, najciemniejsze kąty, najbardziej zakurzone przestrzenie, nie będąc przekonanym, czy to w ogóle zadziała.</p>
<p>Jeśli Voldemort zauważył źródło dręczących go wątpliwości, nie dał po sobie niczego poznać, nawet gdy przemknął jak mgła przez jego jaźń, wnikając w głębokie struktury jego połączeń nerwowych, nawet gdy przejrzał kilka jego wspomnień, prawie, jakby czynił to dla zabicia czasu, nawet gdy jego magia zamigotała gdzieś głęboko w jego percepcji jak najjaśniejsza gwiazda na nocnym niebie.</p>
<p>Czarny Pan zaciągnął się głęboko, jakby <em>wdychał</em> jego myśli i gdyby Harry potrafił zmaterializować się cieleśnie w obrębach własnego umysłu, wzdrygnąłby się.</p>
<p>— Czy gdybyś mógł cofnąć czas — odetchnął Harry, starając się skupić — zmieniłbyś cokolwiek w swojej przeszłości?</p>
<p>Voldemort zaprzeczył szeptem i uśmiechnął się do niego spośród cieni, które go spowijały, a Harry miał ochotę przełknąć ślinę, czując się tak, jakby ciasne więzy, ograniczające jego myśli, ściskały go od środka.</p>
<p>— Nic nigdy nie jest perfekcyjne, wiesz? — oblizał wargi Harry. — Perfekcja to ułuda. Nikt nie powinien tego wiedzieć lepiej niż ty.</p>
<p>Do jego czaszki przyspawał się monotonny szum.</p>
<p>— Wygrzebię się <em>ze wszystkiego</em> — zamruczał ten znajomy głos gdzieś na tyłach jego umysłu — choćbym miał to zrobić pazurami lub ogniem. Powstałem z czegoś mniej, niż najmarniejsze widmo, Harry, i wróciłem do świata tak samo potężny jak zawsze. Przezwyciężyłem strach, wiesz?</p>
<p>Widział zarys jego twarzy gdzieś wewnątrz tej gęstej mgły, która go oblepiała i błyszczące zachłannie, czerwone oczy.</p>
<p>— Jeśli nie nazwiesz tego perfekcją — jego melodyjny śmiech zdawał się tak piękny, zupełnie inny, od wzniosłego rechotu, jaki potrafił zaprezentować światu na jawie — to jakie nadasz temu imię?</p>
<p>Harry nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ukształtowany świat dzikich zwierząt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unaoczniał swój strach za pośrednictwem gniewu. Im częściej zdarzało się Harry'emu przebywać z nim sam na sam, tym lepiej to rozumiał.</p>
<p>Harry nie był pewien, kiedy dokładnie zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Być może wówczas, kiedy obnażając zęby, mrużąc na niego swoje czarne, niezgłębione oczy, cisnął w niego słoikiem z obślizgłą, szaro-brunatną breją, która kiedyś musiała być Rogatymi Ślimakami - jak głosiła etykietka doklejona z pedanterią do szkła, a może wtedy, kiedy krzywiąc się na niego paskudnie, pchnął go na ścianę na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej po tym, jak po raz pierwszy uległ rozkazom Voldemorta, wkładając mu w ręce obietnicę powrotu, a może jeszcze kiedy indziej - może wówczas, gdy szarpiąc nim jak nieożywionym obiektem, przyszpilił go do drzwi jednej z nieużywanych sal chwilę po tym, jak przekazał mu wieści o śmierci pani Figg.</p>
<p>I kiedy Harry znalazł w sobie odwagę, aby zapytać o to, co ostatnimi czasy nie dawało mu spokoju, Snape warknął nisko i utkwił w nim spojrzenie, które przy odrobinie Czarnej Magii mogłoby zabijać - bo intencji z pewnością nie brakowało.</p>
<p>— Co ja ci mówiłem, Potter — odezwał się cicho - tak cicho, że Harry musiał wysilić słuch, aby go zrozumieć - prawie szeptał — o mnie i o mojej przeszłości?</p>
<p>Harry przygryzł wnętrze policzka, czując nieprzyjemne uczucie rosnące w jego żołądku, ale uniósł wysoko brodę, udając aż nazbyt pewnego siebie. Odchrząknął.</p>
<p>— Że mam trzymać się od niej z daleka — przyznał, bardzo mocno starając się nie przestąpić z nogi na nogę. — Ja po prostu, hmm, pomyślałem sobie, że... cóż, nigdy nie słyszałem o żadnej rodzinie czystokrwistej o nazwisku rodowym: „Snape" i...</p>
<p>— Myślałem, Potter, że już to przerabialiśmy, czyż nie? — przerwał mu z rezerwą Mistrz Eliksirów, krzywiąc się na niego paskudnie; Harry mógł dostrzec przebłysk gniewu tlący się w jego czarnookim wzroku.</p>
<p>— Hmm, chciałem powiedzieć, że to, cóż, bardzo ciekawe i...</p>
<p>— Nikt ci, Potter, nie powiedział, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do...?</p>
<p>— ...i pomyślałem sobie, że przejrzę stare szkolne... cóż, szkolne kroniki.</p>
<p>Zalążek gniewu wyparował z czarnych oczu jak za sprawą zaklęcia. Snape przekrzywił głowę, marszcząc chude brwi, świdrując nerwowo skubiącego rękaw szaty Harry'ego przenikliwym wzrokiem.</p>
<p>— Doprawdy? — zagaił z dziwnym zlepkiem emocji wplecionym w głęboki ton swojego głosu - coś jak tkliwość przemieszana z lekkim niepokojem; coś jak skrytość, zakrapiana chęcią, by ktoś wyłowił z odmętów jego przeszłości co poniektóre, pilnie przechowywane, strzeżone i odseparowane od świata sekrety - krople w objętości oceanu. I choć Harry spodziewał się słów dezaprobaty za wcięcie się w jego wypowiedź, choć spodziewał się irytacji widocznej w każdej zmarszczce na jego czole, choć spodziewał się jawnego, chłodnego potępienia za wtykanie nosa w nie swoje sprawy, nie doczekał się żadnej z tych rzeczy - co dawało absurdalne wrażenie, że jego zgorzkniały profesor pilnie śledzi jego tok rozumowania.</p>
<p>— Mhm — skubnął nerwowo zębami dolną wargę Harry. — Szczególnie ciekawe były te z początku lat czterdziestych. Widzi pan, one się na bieżąco aktualizują, jak mi się zdaje. Są tam zamieszczone strzępki informacji o dalszych... eee, <em>osiągnięciach</em> absolwentów Hogwartu.</p>
<p>Zlane z tęczówkami źrenice sprawiały wrażenie przyklejonych do jego twarzy Zaklęciem Trwałego Przylepca - Harry uciekł wzrokiem na kamienną ścianę, ale kątem oka wciąż mógł dostrzec tą pociągłą, ziemistą twarz, napiętą skórę przy skroniach i zmrużone oczy. Snape obserwował go bez mrugnięcia, jakby na coś czekał, jakby poddawał go skomplikowanej, wnikliwej analizie, której Harry nie potrafił zdzierżyć.</p>
<p>W lochach nagle zrobiło się ciszej; a może to tylko jego własne myśli się wyklarowały, przestając krzyczeć o jego uwagę? Było coś niespotykanego w Snape'ie spoglądającym na niego w ten sposób. Było coś niespotykanego w Snape'ie spoglądającym w podobny sposób na kogokolwiek - jakby przed oczami mignęło mu coś intrygującego.</p>
<p>— Wobec czego — kontynuował lekko zapowietrzonym głosem Harry, kiedy doszedł do wniosku, że Mistrz Eliksirów najwyraźniej nie przymierza się do wtrącenia swoich trzech knutów — znalazłem adnotację w sekcji o absolwentach rocznika czterdziestego pierwszego o niejakiej Eileen Snape, née Prince. — Harry rzucił Snape'owi szybkie spojrzenie spod rzęs; mógł dostrzec migotanie światła w tych czarnych jak wloty do jaskiń oczach - przemykało przez nie jak refleksy przez powierzchnię szkła. I Harry nie mógł odegnać myśli, że to cichy, milczący poklask; gdyby nie miał głowy na karku, mógłby użyć słowa: „<em>uszanowanie</em>", ale miał i rozumiał, że to nie mogło być to, w żadnym wypadku, nie było takiej opcji. — Zdecydowałem się więc pogrzebać w annałach rodów czarodziejów czystej krwi.</p>
<p>Podbródek Snape'a uniósł się o milimetry - zdawał się promienieć jakąś siłą, której Harry nie był w stanie pojąć, w jego oczach lśniło potężne poczucie godności, poczucie wartości - wyciekało mu przez skórę, osiadało w jego oczach, na jego twarzy, na jego ramionach i Harry poczuł dziwny, obcy skurcz w żołądku, bo nie znał takiego Snape'a, bo nie widział jeszcze w tych czarnych oczach tak wysokiej pewności siebie. W jego głowie szemrały ostrzeżenia, upominające go, aby przestał mówić, aby przestał wyjawiać, ile wie, ile udało mu się dowiedzieć i Harry miał ochotę przysłonić dłonią usta, kiedy głos niebezpiecznie podobny do głosu przezroczystego, mglistego widma jego ojca, które zaledwie rok temu wydostało się z różdżki Voldemorta, zawtórował tym upomnieniom, sycząc, aby natychmiast zamilkł, aby przestał wylewać słowa z gardła - słowa, które niebezpiecznie przypominały respekt.</p>
<p>— To nazwisko - Prince - to jest nazwisko jednego z antycznych, czystokrwistych rodów. Korzenie tej rodziny sięgają dziewiętnastego wieku, sprawdziłem. Znalazłem w bibliotece kopię egzemplarza: „<em>Skorowidza Czystości Krwi</em>" wydanego na początku lat trzydziestych. Rodzina Prince'ów ma tam swój własny rozdział. Dopiero w późniejszych wydaniach została ona usunięta z tej listy, to również sprawdziłem. Znika ze spisów tuż przed początkiem lat sześćdziesiątych, nie ma jej w zaktualizowanych drukach - nie ma jej, ponieważ została wymazana z rejestrów, nie ma jej, ponieważ pańska matka, profesorze Snape, związała się z mugolem, ponieważ złamała rodzinną tradycję, ponieważ zmieszała czystą krew z tą niemagiczną. A pan... — powiedział cicho Harry, przechylając głowę — pan jest Princem, profesorze Snape.</p>
<p>I tym razem nie obnażył na niego zębów - jego wybuchowy, oziębły profesor - nie krzyknął, nie wyrzucił go za drzwi, nie szarpnął jego ramieniem, nie warknął jak na psa.</p>
<p>Snape się uśmiechnął.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nie zrugał go jak szczeniaka, ale z uprzejmą nutą tlącą się w słowach, wlepił mu kolejny szlaban - oczywiście.</p>
<p><em>Nie będę wsadzał nosa w sprawy starszych i mądrzejszych ludzi</em> — napisał Harry na pergaminie mającym dwie stopy, zastanawiając się, jak długo zajmie mu wypełnienie obu jego stron swoimi koślawymi, pochyłymi literami. — <em>Nie będę wsadzał nosa w sprawy starszych i mądrzejszych ludzi. </em>— Nadgarstek go trochę bolał - blizny po jakże humanitarnych metodach edukacyjnych szanownej pani Wielkiej Inkwizytor wciąż dawały mu się we znaki, kiedy zbyt długo trzymał pióro w dłoni. — <em>Nie będę wsadzał nosa w sprawy starszych i mądrzejszych ludzi. To absurdalne słowa, profesorze Snape: „Nie będę wsadzał nosa w sprawy starszych i mądrzejszych ludzi". Sugerują, że wolno mi - a wręcz: jest wskazane - wsadzać nos w sprawy wszystkich innych ludzi. Czy - na przykład - wolno mi wsadzać nos w sprawy moich rówieśników? Zawęża pan zakres ludzi, których obowiązuje ta zasada. Nie będę wsadzał nosa w sprawy starszych i mądrzejszych ludzi - cóż, może to celowy zabieg, nie wiem. Myślę, że gdyby zależało mi, aby wpoić komuś do głowy jakąś idee, na przykład niewsadzania nosa w sprawy innych ludzi, kazałbym mu napisać: „Wsadzaj nos w sprawy innych ludzi" i to w trybie rozkazującym. Każdemu by się odwidziało po powtórzeniu tego po raz trzydziesty w myślach, słowo daję. Nie będę wsadzał nosa w sprawy starszych i mądrzejszych ludzi. Nie będę wsadzał nosa w sprawy starszych i mądrzejszych ludzi. To ciekawe, na dobrą sprawę. Kto właściwie łapie się pod definicję: „starszego i mądrzejszego"? Cóż - pan - rozumiem; ale spójrzmy na takiego </em><em>Joseph</em><em>a</em><em> Hughes</em><em>a. Jest on starszy. Jest on - niewątpliwie - mądrzejszy. Czy wobec tego sprzeciwia się pan temu, abym miał go na oku? Nie będę wsadzał nosa w sprawy starszych i mądrzejszych ludzi. Co za absurdalne pytanie. Z całą pewnością wolałby pan, abym trzymał się od niego z daleka - szczególnie gdy podejrzewamy, czyj to jest protegowany. Nie będę wsadzał nosa w sprawy starszych i mądrzejszych ludzi. Pan wybaczy, profesorze Snape, ale: „Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw" jest już lepszym przekazem, niż: „Nie będę wsadzał nosa w sprawy starszych i mądrzejszych ludzi". I nie chodzi mi o to, że jakaś hipokrytka wyryła mi to na skórze, Merlinie broń. Jest prostsze, nie jest zawiłe, jest łatwiej przyswajalne. Krótki nakaz łatwiej się utrwala. Powinien mi pan zalecić, abym pisał: „Nie wsadzać nosa w sprawy innych" albo lepiej: „Nie wsadzać nosa w nie swoje sprawy". Oho, to by miało prawo zapuścić korzenie. Brzmi jak ostrzeżenie. Coś, jak: „Nie wsadzać palców do kontaktu". Nie będę wsadzał nosa w sprawy starszych i mądrzejszych ludzi. Profesorze, ja wcale pana nie poprawiam, Merlinie uchowaj. Nie będę wsadzał nosa w sprawy starszych i mądrzejszych ludzi. No ale proszę przyznać: „profesor </em><em>Prince</em><em>" brzmi imponująco, prawda?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ci mugole, którzy cię wychowali — nachylił się nad nim Hughes, kiedy w sobotni poranek mijali się na zalanym wschodzącym słońcem korytarzu — jacy oni byli?</p>
<p>Harry skrzywił się i rozważył możliwość nieodpowiadania na to pytanie - dochodząc do wniosku, że jego milczenie podsyci tylko ciekawość jego drogiego profesora Transmutacji. Wzruszył ramionami.</p>
<p>— Normalni — odrzekł więc, uśmiechając się kwaśno. — Zwykli, nudnawi, typowi mugole, siedzący połowę życia na kanapie, oglądający teleturnieje i mecze piłkarskie od rana do bożej nocy.</p>
<p>Hughes spojrzał na niego jakoś krzywo, kiedy Harry - uśmiechając się perfidnie we własnych myślach - wymijał go spokojnym krokiem; odprowadził go spojrzeniem swoich zimnych jak kra oczu, zawieszonych gdzieś w okolicach jego karku.</p>
<p>W głębi duszy Harry szczerze wątpił, aby jego szanowny profesor miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o <em>piłce nożnej</em>, o <em>teleturniejach</em> i - brzuch go rozbolał od tłumienia śmiechu - we własnych myślach już widział, jak ten próbuje rozgryźć zagadkę przyglądania się jakimkolwiek turniejom czy meczom bez wychodzenia z domu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Co się z nią stało?</p>
<p>Snape uniósł wzrok zza sprawdzanych esejów, marszcząc na niego brwi.</p>
<p>— Co się stało <em>z kim</em>? — zapytał powoli - jakby domyślał się, co Harry'emu chodzi po głowie i chwytał się złudzeń, że źle odczytał jego intencje.</p>
<p>Harry odłożył pióro, rozprostował palce - których kostki strzyknęły głucho w ciszy gabinetu - i oparł się łokciem o blat stołu.</p>
<p>— Z pańską matką — sprecyzował cicho, patrząc, jak nozdrza Snape'a drgają, gdy ten wciągał powoli powietrze. Wyraźnie widział zarys zaciśniętych mięśni szczęki pod jego bladą skórą. — Moja na przykład — odezwał się, zanim aksamitny, ostry jak szpikulec do lodu głos wysyczał, aby pilnował własnego nosa — zmarła młodo — Snape wzdrygnął się - nie dość dyskretnie, by Harry tego nie zauważył — ponieważ była zbyt odważna i zbyt uparta, aby zejść z drogi najpotężniejszemu czarnoksiężnikowi, jakiego spłodziła ta ziemia. — Harry przekrzywił głowę, zastanawiając się, jak Snape to odbierze; jego czarne oczy zawisły na jego własnych - Harry widział pogłębiające się zmarszczki, rozchodzące się promieniście wokół jego oczu. Profesor odetchnął głęboko - a powietrze zadrżało na sekundę w jego ustach, jakby się nim dusił.</p>
<p>Harry - nie dość dyskretnie, by umknęło to uwadze tych przenikliwych czarnych oczu - przełknął w wyczekiwaniu ślinę.</p>
<p>— Miała czterdzieści trzy lata, kiedy strawiła ją smocza ospa.</p>
<p>— Och...</p>
<p>— Byłem na trzecim roku.</p>
<p>Harry pożałował, że zapytał.</p>
<p>— Ja... Bardzo mi... — wydukał głupio.</p>
<p>— Nie mów tego — odezwał się Snape, spuszczając wzrok na stos esejów, zamaszyście wystawiając <em>Okropny</em> na jednym z równo przyciętych pergaminów.</p>
<p>Harry odchrząknął, obserwując, jak blade dłonie Snape'a chwytają kolejny arkusz ze sterty do sprawdzenia i zawieszają pióro nad żółtawym pergaminem. Język ciążył mu w ustach od chęci zadania tysiąca, rodzących mu się w głowie pytań.</p>
<p>— A co...? — zaczął niepewnie, nie będąc w stanie trzymać języka za zębami - choć Merlin mu świadkiem, że powinien. — Co z pańskim ojcem?</p>
<p>— Nie interesuj się, Potter — odparł cicho jego profesor, nie podnosząc wzroku znad blatu - jego słowa brzmiałby jak oddech.</p>
<p>Nie byłby sobą, gdyby odpuścił - i być może to było jego przekleństwem.</p>
<p>— On też szybko umarł, prawda? — zagaił.</p>
<p>— Czy te elokwentne wypociny, które nabazgrałeś przy okazji ostatniego szlabanu, niczego cię nie nauczyły? — zapytał gładko Snape; coś stało za tym głosem - i Harry miał zamiar dowiedzieć się, co to było.</p>
<p>Splótł dłonie na blacie biurka, skrobiąc nerwowo paznokciem o paznokieć.</p>
<p>— Ile miał pan lat, kiedy...? — zaczął Harry i wycofał się, widząc nagły skurcz przebiegający przez tą ziemistą twarz. Spróbował więc podejść do kwestii z innej strony. — Ile lat miał pański...?</p>
<p>Snape wydał z siebie gardłowe, niskie warknięcie (seria nagłych dreszczy przemknęła Harry'emu wzdłuż szyi) i zamaszyście wkładając pióro do odkręconego kałamarza, podniósł na niego błyszczące jak asfalt po deszczu oczy. Chłodne spojrzenie uderzyło w niego jak siarczysty policzek.</p>
<p>— Mój <em>ojciec</em>, Potter — wyszeptał, a jego głos brzmiał fanatycznie, dźwięcznie - niemal żarliwie — dla twojej wiadomości, miał czterdzieści sześć lat, kiedy go <em>zabijałem</em> na swojej inicjacji. — Ucisk w okolicach jabłka Adama pochwycił Harry'ego z nagłością skurczu. Kiedy zęby Snape'a zgrzytnęły o siebie ostro, Harry się wzdrygnął. — O czym jeszcze, Potter, chciałbyś usłyszeć? — syczał dalej Snape - jego wygięta w gwałtownym grymasie twarz przywodziła mu na myśl oblicze kogoś niespełna rozumu i Harry, kręcąc niemal bezwiednie głową, otworzył usta, aby przeprosić, aby się wytłumaczyć, aby zahamować słowa, które jego profesor wyrzucał bezpowrotnie na przestrzeń między nimi, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydostał się z jego gardła. Utkwione w nim czarne oczy płonęły jak stal. — O tym, jak go <em>torturowałem</em>? Tego mojego kochanego ojczulka? — Kiedy Snape zaczął się podnosić ze swojego czarnego fotela, przez głowę Harry'ego przemknęła absurdalna myśl - że nie ma gdzie się ukryć. — O tym, jak potraktowałem go zaklęciem trzeźwiącym, zanim dobrałem mu się do gardła? — Krzywy uśmiech wieńczący tą ziemistą twarz odbierał mu zdolność logicznego myślenia. — Upewniłem się, Potter, że w ostatnich chwilach swojego nędznego życia nie będzie miał w sobie ani promila — wypluł jak gorzki posmak z ust. Jego dłonie odciskały ścieżkę na drewnianym blacie, kiedy opierając się o niego jak o ostatnią, stabilną podporę, która pozostała z walącego się mostu, okrążał biurko. Obnażył zęby - jak bestia, jak zwierzę - i Harry wiedział, że pocą mu się dłonie.</p>
<p>Panująca w tym gabinecie cisza była zupełnie nieadekwatna do głośnego życia Hogwartu, zupełnie jakby w granicach tych czterech ścian czas spowalniał - to wcale nie było uspokajające, wcale nie było przyjemne dla ucha: ta cisza zdawała się dzwonić w uszach, ta cisza sprawiała, że lepiej słyszał szmer przesuwającego się po posadce rąbka szaty Snape'a, szelest jego rękawów, gdy zmieniał położenie ramion, zgrzyt drewnianego biurka, kiedy się o niego podpierał. Odgłos jego miękkich kroków sprawiał, że zasychało mu w gardle.</p>
<p>— Upewniłem się, że do ostatniego tchnienia będzie świadomy wszystkiego, co się z nim dzieje: świadomy upokorzenia, świadomy bólu, świadomy nadchodzącego końca jego paskudnej egzystencji.</p>
<p>Panująca w tym gabinecie cisza była zupełnie nieadekwatna do głośnego bicia jego serca.</p>
<p>Harry zamrugał, czując pieczenie w oczach, jak nic innego pragnąc je zdusić i nie będąc w stanie.</p>
<p>— Niespodziewanie okazało się, że nie tylko potrafi on żłopać tani alkohol i zostawiać kolekcję siniaków, pęknięć i ran na ciele swojej rodziny. Umiał też <em>błagać</em>, wyobrażasz sobie Potter? Umiał <em>błagać</em>. Obiecywać poprawę. Czynić akty pokory. — Na tej ziemistej twarzy wykwitł zwierzęcy, niemal brutalny uśmiech.</p>
<p>Harry patrzył w jego błyszczące oczy, patrzył na to, jak pozbawia go tej bezpiecznej granicy, którą było stojące między nimi biurko, na to, jak zbliża się do niego niczym drapieżnik skradający się do ofiary - powoli, na miękko ugiętych nogach, jak spogląda mu prosto w oczy - szczerze, bez zakłamania.</p>
<p>— <em>Pięknie </em>błagał. — W jego głosie był aksamit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Słodkie uczucie - zemsta, ale równie destrukcyjne. Harry zrozumiał to, gdy usłyszał nutę rozkoszy w głosie Snape'a, kiedy ten mówił o mordowaniu swojego ojca. I kiedy patrzył na tego zwykle rozważnego - owszem dość oziębłego i z reguły temperamentnego, ale przez to nie mniej rezolutnego mężczyznę, kiedy mówił w ten sposób - tym jedwabnym, głębokim, pożądliwym głosem - o śmierci Snape'a seniora, Harry'ego uderzyła kłująca jak kamień w bucie myśl, że to nie musi być wcale oznaką siły - mściwość. Wręcz przeciwnie, niebezpiecznie przypominało jej brak. Jest motywowana nienawiścią, jest motywowana zawiścią - nie jest czymś chłodnym, nie jest czymś przemyślanym, a już na pewno nie jest czymś logicznym.</p>
<p>Potrafi niszczyć. Harry widział to w tych czarnych oczach, które się do niego przybliżały. Jest czystą pielęgnacją wszystkiego, co negatywne i zostaje w człowieku jeszcze długo po tym, jak rachunek - który wystawił sam oskarżyciel - zostanie spłacony. Zemsta nie znika po jej wyregulowaniu i nie znikają uczucia, które jej towarzyszą - nie likwiduje rozgoryczenia, nie likwiduje złości, nie likwiduje krzywdy, która została dokonana - to wszystko nie spływa wraz z upuszczoną krwią, nie wsiąka razem z nią w ziemię; zakorzenia się w ciele, podsycana wspomnieniami.</p>
<p>Ten słodki smak — pomyślał Harry, patrząc w te błyszczące, czarne oczy — to jedynie przystawka pod o wiele cięższe dania.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ciemność rodzi się z zemsty — pomyślał Harry — a zemsta jest piętnem, które ma niszczycielską moc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— I co? — zapytał, unosząc wyżej brodę, nie kuląc się pod słowami spoglądającego na niego z góry Snape'a, nie wycofując się, kiedy ten się do niego zbliżył, uśmiechając się chłodno, jakby demonstrował swoją siłę. — Poczuł się pan lepiej?</p>
<p>Oddech Snape'a był ciężki - Harry widział to bardzo wyraźnie: po falowaniu jego klatki piersiowej, po drżeniu płatków nosa - niemal drżący, niemal przerwany, trochę jak po mozolnej, długotrwałej wspinaczce po schodach.</p>
<p>Być może powinien milczeć, być może powinien salwować się ucieczką, być może powinien skulić się w kącie, zupełnie jak wówczas, gdy miał jedynie osiem lat, a górujący nad nim wuj Vernon, zataczał się chwiejnie w jego stronę - być może powinien; ale kiedy zerkał na jego dłonie: eleganckie, chude, z długimi palcami, zupełnie niepodobne do dłoni wuja Vernona, jego serce się uspokajało. Ponieważ to był Snape: Snape, który na niego prychnie, który mu zarzuci nieudolność, który nie zawaha się wzniecić w nim kilogramów, ton niepokoju, rozbudzić w nim żywy strach samymi słowami; ale go nie uderzy - nigdy.</p>
<p>Snape mrugnął - raz, przeciągle - i spuścił wzrok; to wyglądało jak poddanie się, jak wycofanie się, jak przyznanie racji. To zadziwiające, jak prezentowały się jego odruchy warunkowe. Harry zastanawiał się, kto mu to wpoił - ojciec pijak czy Voldemort i jego metody podporządkowywania sobie innych, karania za pomyłki, częstowania bólem w obliczu porażek. I kiedy przypominał sobie Josepha Hughesa - krążącego wokół niego niczym gawron - i jego spuszczanie głowy jako sygnał przyznawanej racji, jego wycofywanie się tyłem - jak ostrożność, jak dopilnowanie, aby nie znaleźć się plecami do ewentualnego ataku, jego nawyk patrzenia ludziom prosto w oczy, miał ochotę zacząć krzyczeć - w żołądku go ściskało.</p>
<p>— O Morgano — wyszeptał drżąco, a choć wiedział, że gdy te czarne oczy ponownie ulokowały się na jego twarzy, krzyczała ona za niego - wygięta, wykrzywiona, dławiąco <em>przerażona</em>, nie zamknął swoich emocji w ograniczeniach. Nieprzyjemne ciepło pulsowało gdzieś na dnie jego żołądka; błądził spojrzeniem po twarzy Snape'a, czując się tak, jakby odkrywał ją na nowo.</p>
<p>Chude linie brwi odznaczające się wyraźnie na tej ziemistej twarzy, zmarszczyły się pod jego świdrującym wzrokiem.</p>
<p>— Co takiego wpadło ci do tej pustej łepetyny, Potter?</p>
<p>Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę.</p>
<p>— Niedobrze mi — wydusił, uciekając wzrokiem jak spłoszona łania. — Chyba powinienem...</p>
<p>— Potter...</p>
<p>Harry zaciągnął się głęboko powietrzem, starając się uspokoić - ucisk w jego brzuchu wcale nie malał.</p>
<p>— Potter. — Snape, wykrzywiając głowę, aby widzieć jego omijające go skrupulatnie oczy kontemplujące ścianę - jedną, drugą, podłogę, sufit, przyglądając się jego twarzy z niemą oceną, wyciągnął dłoń i opierając knykcie o lewą stronę jego szczęki, subtelnie nacisnął na nią, nie odwracając mu tym samym głowy - raczej sugerując, by na niego spojrzał, prosząc go o to. I Harry się na to zgodził.</p>
<p>Coś na dnie tych czarnych oczu złagodniało, kiedy patrzył na jego twarz, z którą połykające go emocje wyprawiały niepojęte rzeczy.</p>
<p>— Nie powinienem opowiadać ci o moim ojcu — odezwał się cichym, miękkim głosem, a Harry - nie mogąc się powstrzymać - roześmiał się, a w jego głosie nie było śladu po rozbawieniu.</p>
<p>— To nie z pańskim ojcem mam problem — wypuścił słowa wraz z powietrzem. — Tylko z pańskimi reakcjami.</p>
<p>Snape - trochę, zdaje się, w niezrozumieniu - skupiając na nim intensywne spojrzenie, zmrużył oczy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Moje reakcje — powtórzył powoli Snape, przyglądając mu się. Przechylił głowę nieco w prawo, jakby nie rozumiał. — Co z nimi nie tak?</p>
<p>— Są ukształtowane — mógłby powiedzieć Harry — jak u wytresowanego od szczeniaka psa. — Niektórych rzeczy nigdy nie przeciśnie przez gardło. — Są czyste, są szczere. Są wymodelowane czyimiś dłońmi.</p>
<p>Chude brwi Snape'a podjechały wysoko na czoło.</p>
<p>— Zapominasz, że znam Legilimencję, Potter? — zapytał miękko, a Harry'emu zaschło w gardle. — I to samo mógłbym powiedzieć <em>o twoich</em>. — Czarne oczy przeskoczyły między zielonymi. — Uskoczyłbyś, gdybym podniósł rękę, jakbym przymierzał się, by uderzyć, prawda?</p>
<p>Harry wypuścił z ust powietrze, a kąciki jego ust wygięły się w gorzkim grymasie.</p>
<p>— Pan by nie uskoczył — pokręcił głową. — Pan by nawet nie mrugnął, tylko przyjął na siebie cios.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nie miał bezgranicznej wytrwałości, którą mógł pochwalić się Snape. Nie potrafiłby gorliwie włożyć głowę pod topór. Szarpałby się jak poszczuty koń, urywałby się z uwięzi - walczyłby o własną godność; co z pewnością nie uratowałoby mu życia w obliczu łakomego posłuchu Voldemorta.</p>
<p>Prędzej pozwoliłby się zabić, niżby uklęknął - chyba że sprowadziliby go na kolana siłą. Prędzej by ugryzł, niż ucałował w oddaniu czyjąś dłoń, czyjeś stopy, czyjeś szaty. Jego wyparcie się tych formalności byłoby widoczne w każdym skrawku jego skóry, w każdym przebłysku w oczach.</p>
<p>Snape grał inną talią, innego asa skrywał w rękawie - ponieważ jego inteligencja sięgała dalej, niż poczucie godności. Był gotów się uniżać, był gotów złożyć swoją głowę, swoją magię, swoją wolę u stóp potężnego czarnoksiężnika, był gotów pokornie spełniać jego wymogi, bo wiedział, że dobrze wykorzystana wiedza może być potężniejsza od magii. Handlował więc nowinami - słuchał plotek, wyłapywał rozkazy, zapamiętywał nazwiska, podsłuchiwał plany, chodząc od Dumbledore'a do Voldemorta, od Voldemorta do Dumbledore'a - do tego drugiego z polecenia pierwszego, do tego pierwszego z polecenia drugiego.</p>
<p>I choć to nie Voldemort klękał, a przed nim klękano, to nie on trzymał w garści absolutną kontrolę nad sytuacją. I można by się spierać o to, kto tak naprawdę rządzi, a kto służy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A jednak coś z nauk Voldemorta wchodziło w krew, osiadało na człowieku, zostawało przy nim. Coś utrwalonego głęboko w ludzkich umysłach powodowało, że człowiek zaczynał działać jak zwierzę - odsłaniał gardło przed silniejszym, wycofywał się nie bez ostrożności, pozwalał sobą kierować.</p>
<p>I Harry, przygryzając wargę, czuł chwytające go za serce obawy - bo jeśli Voldemort potrafił odcisnąć to niewidoczne piętno na umysłach swoich zwolenników, to czy byłby w stanie i jemu zawrócić w głowie?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ojciec go bił. Harry - choć wyłapał to jak woń siarki w powietrzu - nie pozwolił sobie zareagować na tą wiadomość w chwili jej usłyszenia, szczególnie gdy mógł przykryć reakcję na swoje spostrzeżenie rzeką innych słów, które wypłynęły z gardła Snape'a.</p>
<p>Harry wątpił, aby jego profesor był świadom informacji, którą włożył mu w dłonie, którą podał mu na srebrnej tacy. Jego głęboki głos kołatał o czaszkę Harry'ego: „<em>nie tylko potrafi on żłopać tani alkohol i zostawiać kolekcję siniak</em><em>ó</em><em>w, pęknięć i ran na ciele swojej rodziny</em>" - słowa, tak zachłanne pomiędzy tymi wąskimi wargami, były jak ciernie dla uszu Harry'ego, dla jego serca. Nie współczuł mu - nie, to, co siedziało gdzieś głęboko w jego piersi, nie było współczuciem. Ponieważ Harry nie zdzierżyłby czyjegoś współczucia, gdyby sprawa dotyczyła jego <em>cudownego</em> wujostwa - i nie zamierzał częstować Snape'a czymś, czego sam nie znosił, czego sam nie potrafił znieść. Jednak świadomość tego, jak przypuszczalnie wyglądało dzieciństwo jego zgorzkniałego Mistrza Eliksirów, była jak cios prosto w żołądek - bo Harry się tego nie spodziewał. Owszem, wiedział, że Snape jest aspołeczny, zdystansowany i zgorzkniały, widział perfekcjonizm - niebezpiecznie podobny do jego własnego - w jego czynach, w jego gestach, w jego słowach, obserwował częste wybuchy złości, kiedy coś nie szło po jego myśli i dostrzegał obniżoną samoocenę, ale nigdy nie powiązał tego z pozostałościami po nieciekawej przeszłości.</p>
<p>Nie wiedział, dlaczego nigdy nie przeszło mu to przez myśl - chyba patrząc na tego dumnego, chłodnego, potężnego magicznie mężczyznę, wydawało mu się tak bardzo nieprawdopodobne, by ktoś - <em>ktokolwiek</em> - kiedykolwiek mógłby być w stanie go skrzywdzić - a już na pewno nie <em>mugol</em>, ktoś niemagiczny, ktoś z pozoru słabszy - bo Snape wydawał mu się skałą niemożliwą do naruszenia, wydawał się człowiekiem wykutym w kamieniu, ukrytym za dziesiątkami, setkami, <em>tysiącami</em> masek, które nakładał na swoją twarz, jakby zmieniał rękawiczki, nienaruszalnym, silnym, zdystansowanym. I obserwując zachowanie swojego profesora, dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że Snape <em>uważa</em> na własne słowa, selekcjonuje je, posługuje się nimi, jakby były stopniami z milionem wyszczerbionych pułapek, na które mógłby nastąpić; Snape nigdy nie prosił ani nie przepraszał, Snape nigdy nie zachęcał, nigdy nie chwalił - nigdy przy użyciu słów. Ponieważ - owszem - potrafił przekazywać prośby, przeprosiny, a nawet pochwały, ale zawsze były one zakamuflowane, nieoczywiste, ukryte pod płaszczem tysiąca określeń i gestów, jakby chodził na palcach wokół innych ludzi, jakby wypowiadając zwykłe: „przepraszam" bez słownych gierek, pułapek i zawiłych sformułowań, miał przyznać się do jakiejś słabości.</p>
<p>I Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to nie Snape'a <em>ojciec</em> - mugol - był tym, który najmocniej pociągnął za sznurki, kiedy Snape te lata temu zwrócił się w stronę Czarnej Magii.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korciło go, aby <em>zapytać</em>, ale miał wystarczająco wiele oleju w głowie, aby tego nie robić.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zbliżały się święta - i to wielkimi krokami - a jedyne, o czym Harry był w stanie myśleć, słuchając śpiewnych, łacińskich deklamacji szkolnego chóru, noszących się echem po zamkowych korytarzach, przeglądając się w błyszczących na każdym rogu bombkach, przesuwając palcami po gałęziach wysokiej, rozłożystej choinki wystawionej w Wielkiej Sali - to że nie ma dla Syriusza żadnego prezentu.</p>
<p>I kiedy, nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę, prosił Snape'a o napisanie mu pozwolenia na wyjście do Hogsmade, po tym, jak dwa razy podniósł głos, pięć razy poprosił i raz - czując rosnącą gdzieś w głębi serca, połykającą go, żywą i czystą jak łza <em>panikę</em> - zaczął błagać, Snape wreszcie warknął ostro, zacisnął dłoń na krawędzi blatu tak mocno, jakby zamierzał go złamać i zapytał, przeciskając słowa przez zęby, po co (<em>na słodką Morganę, ty niemożliwy bachorze</em>) potrzebuje się do tego Hogsmade udać.</p>
<p>Harry nie był pewien, co w jego odpowiedzi było nie na miejscu, w którym momencie potknął się na słowach, co zrobił nie tak, jak powinien, ale zrozumiał swój błąd, kiedy twarz Snape'a z ziemistej zrobiła się kremowobiała, dłoń puściła ściskaną z całych sił krawędź biurka, a czarne oczy rozjarzyły się jak pochodnie.</p>
<p>— Ty niewiarygodny smarkaczu — wyszeptał Snape, a Harry - nauczony unikać nieprzyjemnych sytuacji - cofnął się zapobiegawczo pod same drzwi gabinetu, szybkim rzutem oka lokalizując klamkę, nie omieszkując zadbać o to, by znajdowała się ona w zasięgu rąk.</p>
<p>Snape - czego podświadomie oczekiwał - wcale do niego nie podszedł, nawet nie podniósł się z miejsca, nie zaczął ciskać się po gabinecie; wwiercał w niego swoje niemożliwie czarne (niemożliwie błyszczące) oczy, a przez rysy jego twarzy przemknęła zmieszana z frustracją <em>rezygnacja</em>.</p>
<p>— To, że nie dasz swojemu zdziczałemu kundlowi żadnego durnowatego prezentu — błysnął na niego przewiercającym spojrzeniem — nie znaczy od razu, że cię odrzuci.</p>
<p>Harry wiedział, że zachowuje się jak dzieciak - wiedział to, gdy przygryzł wargę, spuścił głowę i szurnął nogą, wiedział to, gdy poczuł pełne politowania spojrzenie czarnych oczu przewiercające go na wylot, jakby było w stanie dostrzec duszę tlącą się gdzieś pod ciałem, wiedział, gdy nerwowo zaczął szukać usprawiedliwień, mimo że Snape wcale takowych od niego nie wymagał.</p>
<p>— Ja... — wymruczał nerwowo Harry, mierzwiąc swoje wzburzone włosy — jednak wolałbym...</p>
<p>Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się, wymamrotał pod nosem coś o bezrozumnych, idiotycznych Gryfonach i przetarł jedną z chudych brwi; a potem sięgnął po czysty pergamin i wyciągnął pióro z kałamarza i im mocniej Harry pragnął, tym bardziej nie mógł w to uwierzyć.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wieczorami zaczytywał się w esejach otrzymanych od Hughesa, dowiadując się, jak wiele Biur i Urzędów mieści się pod fasadą Ministerstwa Magii. I choć większość uwagi poświęcił na przeglądanie informacji o Biurze Aurorów, był zaskoczony, jak interesujące wydawały się urzędy, którym nigdy - do tej pory - nie poświęcił zbyt wysokiej uwagi.</p>
<p>Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego tak niewiele mówi się o Biurze Głównym Sieci Fiuu z Departamentu Transportu Magicznego. I czy istniały w ogóle kominki wykluczone z sieci.</p>
<p>Doskonale pamiętał to trefne zdarzenie, gdy rodzina Weasleyów utknęła w zamurowanym kominku na Privet Drive, jak pan Weasley został zmuszony do jego wysadzenia, jak zniszczył tym połowę salonu Dursleyów (ciotka Petunia nie była zachwycona koniecznością renowacji domu - Harry słono za to zapłacił, kiedy wrócił w ostatnie wakacje w wytęsknione szpony swojego cudownego wujostwa).</p>
<p>Szukał odpowiedzi na to, czy po włączeniu danego kominka do sieci, połączenie kiedykolwiek zostaje cofnięte - i ku własnej frustracji, nie znajdywał podobnej informacji. Nie uśmiechało mu się, by jakiś zawistny Śmierciożerca, choćby i bez rozkazu, samowolnie, działając na własną rękę, postanowił złożyć mu wizytę w wakacje, wyciągając różdżkę na niego i całą ulicę mugoli.</p>
<p>Harry wzdychał, zdejmował okulary, odkładał czytany esej na szafkę nocną i skinieniem różdżki gasił migoczącą, bladą mgłę światła unoszącą się nad pachnącą krochmalem pościelą; a potem śnił o długich korytarzach Ministerstwa Magii i o czarnych, solidnych, zapieczętowanych drzwiach - których nie był w stanie przekroczyć, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Pozwoliłem sobie przejrzeć twoją kartę pacjenta w Skrzydle Szpitalnym — usłyszał za swoimi plecami Harry, kiedy siedział z rana przy niewielkim, okrągłym stoliku w bibliotece, czytając jedną z książek dotyczących Departamentu Tajemnic.</p>
<p>Harry westchnął i zamknął przeglądaną pozycję, odwracając głowę, by spojrzeć na wyłaniającego się niczym poltergeist zza jego pleców Hughesa.</p>
<p>— Doprawdy? — westchnął nie bez znużenia, przywołując na twarz wymuszony uśmiech, który nawet w zacienionym kącie biblioteki, krzyczał niechęcią.</p>
<p>Hughes odsunął sobie krzesło naprzeciw Harry'ego i przeciągnął wzrokiem po jego twarzy, na sekundę dłużej zatrzymując się na bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy. Zielone oczy spotkały niebieskie.</p>
<p>— I pani Pomfrey, oczywiście, bez dyskusji ją panu udostępniła do wglądu, tak, profesorze? — zadrwił, przechylając głowę, odgarniając z twarzy kilka czarnych kosmyków, które wpadły mu przy tym do oczu.</p>
<p>Hughes oparł się łokciami o stół, splótł palce przed sobą i złożył na nich podbródek, świdrując go swoimi niebieskimi, przywodzącymi Harry'emu na myśl arktyczne lody oczami. A potem - z miękkością w głosie i spolegliwymi zmarszczkami w kącikach warg - zaczął mówić:</p>
<p>— Jedenaście lat: trudności koncentracji, zaburzenia snu, nieustanne koszmary.</p>
<p>Powieki Harry'ego drgnęły, a następnie zmrużyły się, kiedy przez jego ciało przeszła niczym strzała puszczona z procy, iskra gorącej obawy. Zmusił się do uśmiechu - przywołał go na twarz jak wiernego towarzysza.</p>
<p>— Ach, oczywiście — prychnął lekceważąco, choć dudnienie w jego piersi narastało jak za sprawą zaklęcia, a potem - głęboko ufając, że jego oczy nie zdradzają popłochu, który siał zamęt w jego umyśle - zbył słowa Hughesa machnięciem dłoni. — Cóż, myślę, że nie ja jeden po przyjeździe ze zwykłych, mugolskich domów, do tego... — rozejrzał się, rozkładając ramiona, jakby chciał objąć wszystkie, wysokie, biblioteczne regały, wszystkie półki uginające się pod ciężarem książek, cały, okryty drżącymi cieniami sufit — <em>wspaniałego</em>, nieporównywalnego do niczego innego miejsca, w którym oddycha się magią, a nie spalinami, miałem problemy ze spokojnym snem, nie uważa pan, profesorze? — Miał nadzieję, że uśmiech na jego twarzy poszerzył się i był bodaj w ułamku tak promienny, jakby sobie tego życzył; Hughes, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, pokiwał głową - i Harry nie mógł odgonić myśli, że to, co się za tym kryło, nie było potwierdzeniem, a politowaniem. Powstrzymał chęć przygryzienia wargi.</p>
<p>— Dwanaście lat: trudności koncentracji, nagłe wybuchy złości i...</p>
<p>— Słyszenie głosów? — nie powstrzymał zjadliwości Harry, posyłając Hughesowi krzywy uśmiech spod zmarszczonego nosa; w odpowiedzi nie otrzymał rozdrażnienia ani jawnej złośliwości - jedyną reakcją, na jaką zasłużył, były te zimne, niebieskie oczy zerkające wymownie w sufit.</p>
<p>— <em>Nie</em> — przeciągnął to słowo, jakby je rozsmarowywał na języku, a kąciki jego warg rozciągnęły się w kwaśnym grymasie. — Bezsenność.</p>
<p>Harry się roześmiał; ostro, krótko, wkładając w to solidne pokłady szyderstwa.</p>
<p>— Zapomniał pan bądź nie zweryfikował informacji, że mieliśmy wówczas ogromnego na pięćdziesiąt stóp <em>bazyliszka</em> w rurach. Który jakoś nie kwapił się do zaprzestania ataków na uczniów. Połowa zamku nie spała najlepiej.</p>
<p>Hughes pokręcił głową; jego szczęka napięła się nieznacznie, a niebieskie oczy spojrzały na niego w taki sposób, jakby ten podejrzewał u niego syndrom wyparcia - Harry miał ochotę cisnąć w tą gładką, elegancką twarz Upiorogackiem. Zamiast tego posłał mu kolejne, błyszczące, pytające spojrzenie.</p>
<p>— Trzeci rok — nie przerwał swej tyrady Hughes, a uśmiech spełzł Harry'emu z twarzy jak deszczówka z rynny — <em>po raz kolejny</em> trudności koncentracji oraz...</p>
<p>— Madame Pomfrey jest przewrażliwiona — spróbował obrócić to wszystko w kiepski żart Harry, ale Hughes kontynuował, jakby wcale mu nie przerwano:</p>
<p>— ...zaburzenia snu, niezdrowy perfekcjonizm.</p>
<p>Mięśnie jego brzucha szarpnęły nieprzyjemnie; ściągnął dłonie z blatu biurka, aby Hughes nie spostrzegł, jak zaciska je w pięści. Miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że poniekąd pojmuje, co jego profesor zdaje się sugerować.</p>
<p>— Co za absurd — wypluł z siebie Harry, kręcąc gwałtownie głową. Zimne oczy Hughesa przewiercały go na wylot, ale nie opuścił wzroku, odpowiadając pogardą na chłód. — Nie wiem, co próbuje mi pan udowodnić, profesorze Hughes — wyrzucił z siebie, naprawdę mocno starając się zachować racjonalny ton własnej wypowiedzi — ale te symptomy o niczym nie świadczą.</p>
<p>Hughes powoli zaciągnął się pachnącym starością i suchym pergaminem powietrzem i nachylił nad blatem, ani na moment nie spuszczając oczu z napiętej twarzy Harry'ego.</p>
<p>— Czy mam wspomnieć o siniakach? — zapytał cicho; jego słowa podziałały jak zaklęcie. Harry zastygł jak przemieniony w kamień i <em>wiedział</em>, był tego boleśnie pewien, że w jego źrenicach jest widoczny popłoch, kiedy pochwycił zawzięte, zimne spojrzenie nowego profesora. Na jego twarzy nie było wesołości. — O zadrapaniach? — przeskoczył spojrzeniem pomiędzy jego oczami. — O źle zagojonych ranach i bliznach? O nieadekwatnie niskim co do wieku wzroście? O wychudzeniu prowadzącym do zawrotów głowy? — przechylił głowę, wyjmując dłoń spod brody. Jego zimne oczy migotały czymś Harry'emu nieznanym, czymś, czego nie widział dotąd na jego twarzy - i nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, że w tych niebieskich, zimnych oczach czai się skryta groźba. — Jesteś <em>przekonany</em>, Potter, że chcesz, abym kontynuował? — zapytał cicho; jego głos wypływał z jego gardła jak płynna rtęć i Harry miał ogromną nadzieję, że jego policzki nie pobladły.</p>
<p>Patrzył w te niebieskie oczy i czuł się odsłonięty jak dziecko, czuł się zagrożony niczym otoczony z każdej strony kłusownikami jeleń, tak bardzo bezradny w obliczu tego rozkładającego go na części pierwsze głosu, w obliczu tego zimnego jak kra spojrzenia. Zaschło mu w gardle. Przez moment nie pamiętał, jak należy oddychać.</p>
<p>— Czego pan chce? — wypuścił powietrze; słowa brzmiały chrapliwie, niepodobnie do jego zwyczajowego tonu, niemal drżąco. Jego głupie, szalone serce wywijało kankana pod jego mostkiem.</p>
<p>Brwi profesora uniosły się wysoko na czoło.</p>
<p>— Jedynie porozmawiać.</p>
<p>„Jedynie porozmawiać" — oznajmił bez nacisku Hughes, patrząc na niego tymi zimnymi, niebieskimi oczami, a Harry poczuł sieć dreszczy rozpościerającą się po jego kręgosłupie; przyciągnął mocno do piersi przeglądaną uprzednio książkę, jakby była tarczą mającą ochronić go przed tymi bezlitośnie odsłaniającymi jego duszę słowami.</p>
<p>Hughes puścił do niego perskie oko i uśmiechnął się w ten swój uprzejmy, łagodny sposób. I był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry pomyślał o tym uśmiechu: <em>niebezpieczny</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drapieżniki nie są impulsywne, kiedy przyczajają się na zwierzynę - są rozważne, cierpliwe. Krążą wokół niej, obserwując, słuchając, milcząc - czekając na odpowiedni moment, by wyciągnąć pazury. Przyczajone w cieniach, kamuflujące się w otoczeniu, ostrożnie stawiające kroki.</p>
<p><em>On</em> taki był. Odwróć się w jego stronę, a przystanie. Może nawet się uśmiechnie, może się zaśmieje, może wycofa się na bezpieczną odległość, patrząc na ciebie swoimi niebieskimi, spokojnymi oczyma; ale nie przestanie krążyć jak chwytający zapach jaguar, nie odpuści tak łatwo, tak bezspornie. Zaczeka na dogodniejszą okazję.</p>
<p>Nawet jeśli jego zdobyczą jest tylko - a może wręcz przeciwnie: <em>aż</em> - informacja. Łup, który musi sobie wywalczyć przenikliwością umysłu i celnością słów.</p>
<p>I być może Harry w obliczu Josepha Hughesa, był trochę niczym wypatrzona podczas rekonesansu terenu przez drapieżcę zwierzyna. Jednakże nowy profesor Transmutacji zdawał się zapomnieć, że nie jest jedynym łowcą na terenach tego zamku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Joseph — użył jego imienia i brzmiał protekcjonalnie - i Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego się nie wzdrygnął, słysząc jak ten przepływający przez powietrze jak suchy lód bądź ciekły azot głos godzi w nich jak fizyczne szturchnięcie; spoglądające w niego, błękitne jak ocean oczy mrugnęły i odwróciły się, by spojrzeć ponad jego głową na wyłaniającą się zza wysokich, przykrytych licznymi księgami regałów, wysoką postać.</p>
<p>— Severus — zwrócił w jego stronę twarz Hughes, a iskra światła jeszcze chwilę temu paląca się w jego oczach przygasła i zapadła sama w sobie jak umierająca gwiazda, pozostawiając błękit jego spojrzenia ciemnym i chmurnym.</p>
<p>Harry nie się poruszył, nie odezwał, nie oderwał od niego wzroku, od jego niebieskich oczu, od jego pociągłej twarzy, siedział - napięty i nieruchomy - gotów w każdej chwili sięgnąć po różdżkę, na ogień odpowiedzieć ogniem, jakby zaszła taka potrzeba; poczuł na sobie ukradkowe spojrzenie Snape'a, ale nie odpowiedział na niego wzrokiem - czekał.</p>
<p>— Czy istnieje jakiś powód — odezwał się Snape; jego głos był jedwabiście gładki, urzekający - <em>przerażający</em> — dla którego niepokoisz pana Pottera, kiedy ten łaknie nieco... samotności?</p>
<p>Czarne oczy patrzyły prosto w niebieskie, górowały nad nimi, <em>dominowały</em>, ale Hughes nie podniósł się ze swojego miejsca - coś w rysach jego pociągłej twarzy tliło się przezornością - jakby nie zamierzał drażnić rozbudzonego węża i Harry ledwo zdołał powstrzymać odruch przełknięcia śliny, kiedy obok obijającego mu się o czaszkę szmeru: „niebezpieczny" pojawił się ostrzegawczy szept: „inteligentny".</p>
<p>— Severusie — odezwał się cicho, a w jego pogodnym głosie tliła się ostrożność — ani myślę zakłócać — niebieskie oczy przeskoczyły między czarnymi, jakby czegoś w nich szukały — spokoju pana Pottera.</p>
<p>— Ach tak? — uniósł podbródek Snape, uśmiechając się miękko i Harry pomyślał, że w taki sposób uśmiechałyby się demony wyrwane z piekielnych otchłani; jego tętniące wariacko serce ślizgało się gdzieś tuż pod jego gardłem, ślepe na błagania umysłu o to, aby się uspokoiło.</p>
<p>Klatka piersiowa Hughesa powoli podniosła się i opadła, gdy ten brał głęboki, acz głuchy oddech. Harry obserwował kątem oka, wygiętą w łagodnym wyrazie twarz Snape'a, mając wrażenie, że gdyby teraz spróbował się podnieść, padłby jak długi - jego nogi ciążyły mu jak głazy.</p>
<p>— Rozumiem — powiedział cicho Hughes, ściągając ramiona — dlaczego mógłbyś pomyśleć inaczej, ale... — urwał, kręcąc głową, jakby zapewniał, jakby ręczył za własne intencje i Harry miał absurdalne przeczucie, że jest świadkiem jakiejś nieprawdopodobnej, przekraczającej jego zdolność pojmowania konfrontacji - zupełnie, jakby obserwował dwa osobniki stadne, znajdujące się na różnych gałęziach hierarchii - i niewiele brakowało, by zaczął oczekiwać, że Joseph Hughes skuli się, jakby kładł po sobie uszy, niewiele brakowało, by zaczął oczekiwać, że Joseph Hughes niczym wilk przewróci się na grzbiet, odsłaniając brzuch i gardło, niewiele brakowało, by zaczął oczekiwać, że Joseph Hughes zainicjuje tą oznakę najwyższej uległości.</p>
<p>— Dobrze się więc składa — głos Snape'a był rozbrajający - gdyby Harry nie był naocznym świadkiem tej wymiany zdań, byłby skłonny nazwać go uwodzicielskim — że obaj mamy na uwadze <em>bezpieczeństwo</em> pana Pottera — Harry wstrzymał powietrze (groźba — uzmysłowił sobie — to było nic innego, jak groźba - subtelna, podszyta gniewem, najprawdziwsza groźba); Snape, z którego twarzy nie znikał miękki uśmiech, powoli przemierzył odległość dzielącą go od zajmowanego przez Harry'ego i Hughesa stolika - a potem przystanął obok krzesła Harry'ego, a jego czarna szata zafalowała łagodnie, kiedy opierał się dłońmi o palcach rozczapierzonych jak pazury jakiejś niebezpiecznej bestii o gładki blat stołu i pochylał nad twarzą Josepha Hughesa — nieprawdaż? — wyszeptał, świdrując go nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem ciemnych jak Czarna Magia oczu, a Harry omal nie udławił się śliną - było coś drastycznego w sposobie, w jaki do niego mówił, w jaki na niego spoglądał - jakby nie stanowiło dla niego problemu <em>zasztyletowanie</em> go tym spojrzeniem - tutaj, teraz, nie bez krwi i gruchotu kości.</p>
<p>Hughes cofnął się na oparcie swojego krzesła (Harry sam by się cofnął, będąc na jego miejscu), ale to - paradoksalnie - okazało się błędnym ruchem; warknięcie, które wydobyło się z ust Snape'a, musiało rodzić się gdzieś bardzo głęboko w jego gardle - wibrujące jak struna, nawet w swej cichości brzmiące złowróżbne; Harry się wzdrygnął.</p>
<p>Dłoń Snape'a w ułamku sekundy pochwyciła szczękę profesora Transmutacji (Harry doskonale widział jak te blade, chude, napięte jak u polującego drapieżnika palce wpijają się w miękką skórę), unieruchamiając ją w miejscu i jeszcze bardziej zbliżając swoją płonącą jakąś niewysłowioną potęgą twarz do pociągłej twarzy Hughesa. Harry poczuł, jak jego serce truchleje.</p>
<p>— Skoro nie unikasz kontaktów z panem Potterem, <em>Josephie</em>, czemuż to chowasz się jak ślimak w skorupie przede mną?</p>
<p>Hughes, oddychając przyspieszonym rytmem w twarz przewiercającego go wzrokiem Snape'a, nie odrywając spojrzenia od czarnych, przeszywających oczu, wykrztusił lekko zduszonym tonem:</p>
<p>— Nie jestem dla niego zagrożeniem. — I powieka mu nawet nie drgnęła.</p>
<p>Jego głupie, uczuciowe serce omal nie wyskoczyło z piersi, kiedy przyglądał się tej chłodnej dominacji i temu drżącemu napięciu; przez krótką chwilę miał ochotę uchwycić Snape'a za nadgarstek, pochwycić jego czarnookie spojrzenie i poprosić, aby przestał - ale coś go przed tym powstrzymywało: krucha i drżąca w jego umyśle myśl, z którą nie do końca wiedział, jak powinien się obchodzić, która była niepewna, która nie miała żadnych solidnych fundamentów: myśl, że jego stary, znienawidzony profesor, robi to wszystko, bo chce go <em>ochronić</em>. Była jak starożytne runy dla jego umysłu.</p>
<p>— Czyżby? — wyszeptał Snape; pojedyncze kosmyki oplatające twarz Hughesa drżały pod jego oddechem.</p>
<p>— Przysięgam ci, Severusie — odezwał się Hughes, jego głos był ściśnięty, jakby ktoś przygniatał go pięścią, zanim wydostawał się na zewnątrz, jakby ktoś lepił w nim dłońmi jak w śniegu; jego klatka piersiowa falowała niespokojnym rytmem. — <em>Przysięgam</em>, że nie stanowię dla niego zagrożenia.</p>
<p>Czarne oczy omiotły jego twarz, jakby ta była nietreściwym, nudnawym esejem studenckim, a potem Snape uśmiechnął się miękko, a jego dłoń poluźniła miażdżący uścisk na szczęce profesora Transmutacji.</p>
<p>— Trzymam cię za słowo — zamruczał jedwabistym głosem, przeciągając knykciami po czerwonych odciskach własnych palców wykwitających momentalnie na gładkiej twarzy Hughesa - ten gest, w stosunku do poprzedniej niepobłażliwości, wydawał się Harry'emu absurdalnie czuły; zanim jednak jego - lekko oszołomiony - umysł zdołał przekalkulować na chłodno wszystko to, co miało przed momentem miejsce, Snape odwrócił się z powiewem szat w jego stronę, zlustrował go kategorycznym spojrzeniem i wysyczał:</p>
<p>— Idziemy, Potter.</p>
<p>I jego głos był tak różny od tego gardłowego pomruku, który brzęczał w powietrzu jeszcze chwilę temu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Kłamał? — przecisnął przez gardło Harry, kiedy Snape zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi do swojego ciemnego, przykrytego cieniami gabinetu i odwrócił się powoli - bardzo powoli - w jego stronę.</p>
<p>Coś ciężkiego i lodowatego tkwiło przez cały ten czas gdzieś pod mostkiem Harry'ego, ani myśląc zacząć topnieć.</p>
<p>W tych głębokich, czarnych oczach tkwiło bezbrzeżne zamyślenie, kiedy świdrowały milcząco jego twarz; i kiedy Harry uznał, że na próżno tak chorobliwie oczekuje jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, że Mistrz Eliksirów prędzej go wyprosi, niż podzieli się z nim własnymi spostrzeżeniami, wargi Snape'a poruszyły się, a szept, który przez nie uciekł, rozbił stateczną maskę opanowania utrzymującą się na twarzy Harry'ego:</p>
<p>— Nie mam pojęcia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Nie takie święta jasne, jak je malują</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Z czasem Harry nauczył się, jak się nie wzdrygać, kiedy Snape przenikał sprawnie do jego umysłu na ciągnących się jak smoła zajęciach z Oklumencji - i na tym jego postępy w nauce zaczynały się i kończyły zarazem, bo jego oporny umysł za nic w świecie nie zamierzał podjąć się współpracy z jego intencjami. I kiedy Snape opuszczał różdżkę, dając mu czas, aby podniósł się z ziemi, aby otrzepał z pyłów wymiętą szatę, aby złapał oddech i poprawił ułożenie własnej różdżki w dłoni, jego ziemista twarz odwracała się od niego z takim wyrazem przyspawanym do płytkich zmarszczek, że jego profesor sprawiał przy tym wrażenie pełnego zrezygnowania, jakby powątpiewał, czy kiedykolwiek uda się Harry'emu opanować sztukę, którą tak namiętnie starał się mu wpoić.</p>
<p>— Zupełnie nie rozumiem — powiedział Snape pewnego późnego, dusznego wieczora, chowając różdżkę do rękawa szaty - jakby w każdej chwili spodziewał się konieczności jej nagłego użycia - i ze szczęką zaciśniętą tak mocno, że Harry słyszał ostre zgrzytanie jego tylnych zębów, wycofał się za gabinetowe, solidne biurko.</p>
<p>— Nie rozumie pan? — powtórzył drętwo Harry, mając absurdalne wrażenie, że jego przemęczony umysł nie do końca przetwarza docierające do niego informacje. Czuł się trochę tak, jak o poranku, po nie najlepiej przespanej nocy - to, co działo się wokół niego, docierało do niego z lekkim przytłumieniem; jego umysł podsuwał mu dziwne kombinacje skojarzeń, które można zaklasyfikować pod: „wymysły", a nie: „myśli" - były bowiem zbyt absurdalne i zbyt rozproszone byle słojem wypełnionym po brzegi formaliną (a tych w tym gabinecie było na pęczki), byle szkatułką z proszkiem ze skrzydeł much końskich (Harry naprawdę nie potrafił pojąć, dlaczego Snape nie trzyma ich w laboratorium tudzież w schowku na eliksiry).</p>
<p>Czarne oczy odbijały refleksy dogasających w kominku, ledwie tlących się drew, kiedy przypatrywały mu się bez mrugnięcia.</p>
<p>— Twojego kompletnego braku postępu — oparł się łokciem o blat Snape i ułożył swój chudy podbródek na knykciach dłoni. Kości jego szczęki zdawały się w tym drżącym półmroku wystawać pod jeszcze bardziej ostrym kątem niż zazwyczaj; przechylił lekko głowę. — I - szczerze powiedziawszy - bladego pojęcia nie mam, jak wwiercić w ciebie tą umiejętność, Potter — skrzywił się. — Jesteś niereformowalny.</p>
<p>Słowa Snape'a zostawiły po sobie ostry smak w ciele Harry'ego, który spuścił wzrok na ciemną, porysowaną posadzkę, przygryzł - nieco zbyt mocno, bo zabolało - wnętrze dolnej wargi i szurnął, nie bez lekkiego strapienia, butem.</p>
<p>— Cóż — bąknął pod nosem, oblizując wysuszoną, dolną wargę — bardzo mi przykro.</p>
<p>Snape wydał z siebie taki dźwięk, jakby się dusił.</p>
<p>— Powiedziałem: „niereformowalny", a nie: „bezużyteczny", ty popaprany idioto!</p>
<p>Harry wierzył, że mógłby powiedzieć choćby i: „nieskoncentrowany", a nie zmieniłoby to ogólnej istoty tego przekazu. I na dobrą sprawę, nie zamierzał go uświadamiać, że niereformowalny może być raczej system, nie człowiek. Skupił się na utrzymaniu na swojej twarzy uśmiechu, który wyszedł mu raczej ponuro - prawie bolał.</p>
<p>— Ehem — mruknął bez przekonania, a w odpowiedzi Snape schylił głowę, uchwycił palcami nasadę nosa i wymamrotał do siebie niewyraźnie serię jakichś długich, zduszonych fraz, z których Harry wyłapał coś, co brzmiało jak: „niemożliwy" i „uformowany", a sardoniczne prychnięcie, które wplótł na dokładkę w ten przedziwny łańcuszek średnio treściwych, przytłumionych określeń, było niebezpiecznie podobnie do: „Dursleyowie". I choć Harry próbował wyłuskać z tego wszystkiego jakiś większy sens, nic trafnego nie przychodziło mu na myśl.</p>
<p>Snape pokręcił głową i zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na niego, jakby rozważał jakieś: „za" i „przeciw", dotyczące kontynuowania tej żmudnej, syzyfowej pracy, jaką była próba wpojenia w jego reakcje obronne magii umysłu. Oderwał dłonie od twarzy.</p>
<p>— Potter — powiedział cicho, choć bardziej zabrzmiało to jak westchnienie — chodź tu i usiądź.</p>
<p>Nie chciał siadać, nie chciał tu w ogóle przebywać - w tym ponurym, zalepionym cieniami jak dymem papierosowym, gabinecie. Wolałby, aby Snape pozwolił mu już odejść, zostawił go samemu sobie, nie wszczynał jakichś smętnych gadanin o tym, jak wielką potrzebą odznacza się poczynienie postępów w tej niepojętej dla niego dziedzinie, która - im więcej o niej czytał i im bardziej wydawało mu się, że zaczyna rozumieć podstawy jej funkcjonowania - tym bardziej mu nie wychodziła. Wolałby wyjść, zniknąć, rozpłynąć się, zapaść się pod ziemię, wolałby zająć się w tym czasie masą różnych bzdur, ale przeciągając językiem po górnych zębach, nie mogąc stwierdzić, skąd właściwie po tych wszystkich spektakularnych porażkach w oklumowaniu umysłu znajduje jeszcze siłę na poczynienie dalszych starań, powoli zbliżył się do zaoferowanego mu miejsca i przysiadł niepewnie - pod świdrującą go parą czarnych oczu - na krawędzi krzesła. Musiał przy tym wyglądać jak szybujący ku niebu samolot, który odbił się od ziemi - możnaby się spodziewać, że szanowny pan profesor lada moment palnie na ten temat jakąś krytyczną uwagę. Niestety czy stety, stosunkowo inny problem zaprzątał widocznie głowę Severusa Snape'a.</p>
<p>— Powiedz mi — odezwał się cicho, przyglądając mu się jak ingrediencji do eliksirów — gdybym ci kazał wskazać jeden, konkretny moment w twoim życiu, w którym byłeś bezgranicznie szczęśliwy... — urwał znacząco, a jego słowa odbiły się na Harrym dziwnym wrażeniem déjà vu i przez moment zdawało mu się, że patrzy nie: w czarne jak ropa naftowa oczy Severusa Snape'a, tylko: w promieniujące niewidzialną siłą i przyjemnym dla duszy ciepłem, zielone jak trawa po deszczu oczy Remusa Lupina; szczerze wątpił w to, że chciałby znać dalszy ciąg tej wypowiedzi, ale Snape - widać - nie liczył się z jego chęciami. — <em>Jeden </em>moment, Potter... — wyszeptał, skacząc spojrzeniem po jego twarzy (Harry bardzo mocno starał się nie skrzywić) — to co byś wybrał?</p>
<p>Harry otworzył usta; a potem je zamknął. Nie wiedział, dlaczego przez jego kości przemknął nagły chłód, a do jego głowy uderzyła paląca potrzeba ucieczki. Raz jeszcze oblizał usta.</p>
<p>— Dlaczego... — zaczął, ale jego głos zabrzmiał nieco ochryple, więc odchrząknął i spróbował raz jeszcze: — Dlaczego zadaje mi pan takie pytania?</p>
<p>— Ponieważ diabeł tkwi w szczegółach, Potter.</p>
<p>— Słucham? — zamrugał Harry.</p>
<p>— Odpowiedz — zażądał Snape, a choć za jego głosem stała kategoryczność, ciążące na twarzy Harry'ego, na jego kościach policzkowych i powiekach, czarnookie spojrzenie nie było ostre ani zawzięte, ani nawet naglące - było niepospolicie miękkie. I chyba tylko dlatego Harry zdecydował się, by dać odpowiedź na to aż nazbyt osobiste pytanie.</p>
<p>— Eee — mruknął więc elokwentnie, szukając naprędce wspomnienia w swojej niepoprawnej głowie; przełknął ślinę, wyprostował się i udał aż nadmierną pewność siebie: — Mój pierwszy lot na miotle — oznajmił dumnie, uśmiechając się; ze szkła obłych słojów ustawionych w równym rządku na czystych półkach pod ścianą, mrugnęła do niego jego twarz uwieńczona dziwnym, nieszczerym grymasem. Zmusił go do pozostania na jego ustach.</p>
<p>— Twój pierwszy lot na miotle — powtórzył cicho Snape; jego głos był pusty jak dzban po wodzie.</p>
<p>Harry przestał udawać, że się uśmiecha. Coś głęboko w jego piersi zacisnęło się nieprzyjemnie.</p>
<p>— Albo widok Hogwartu podczas przeprawy przez jezioro na pierwszym roku — dopowiedział, nienawidząc się za to, że zabrzmiał jak uczeń, który podał podczas zajęć błędną odpowiedź i jak najszybciej chciał się z tego zrehabilitować.</p>
<p>Snape przyglądał mu się milcząco z niemożliwą osowiałością czającą się w oczach; Harry bezwiednie zazgrzytał zębami. Gdzieś głęboko w jego piersi zaczęła w gwałtownym tempie kiełkować rażąca niechęć, której nie był w stanie stłumić, choć bardzo się starał.</p>
<p>— A o co pan, do diabła, pyta? — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby; nie musiał widzieć swojego odbicia, żeby wiedzieć, że jego oczy błyszczały niezdrowo jak u lunatyka. — O czym, na Merlina, myślę, gdy rzucam patronusa? — prychnął pogardliwie i poprawił się nerwowo na krześle. — Pójdziemy ze skrajności w skrajność?</p>
<p>Snape przechylił głowę w drugą stronę, wyglądając, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał; nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby choć wziął pod uwagę to, że jego sugestia nie była poważna.</p>
<p>— Chociażby — przytaknął ze skinieniem, a Harry omal nie cisnął mu w twarz siarczystym przekleństwem; zamiast tego przygryzł końcówkę języka i w nieco obronnym geście skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, myśląc, że prędzej wyjdzie, trzaskając drzwiami, niż zwierzy się Snape'owi z głęboko skrywanych pragnień swego serca.</p>
<p>Pokręcił głową.</p>
<p>— To nieistotne — oznajmił, ledwo powstrzymując się od warknięcia i uproszenia, by Snape nie wtykał tego swojego wielkiego nosa w cudze sprawy.</p>
<p>Mistrz Eliksirów złączył razem opuszki palców i przeskoczył spojrzeniem pomiędzy jego oczami.</p>
<p>— Słuchaj, Potter — powiedział powoli, brzmiąc, jakby ważył słowa na języku, zanim pozwolił im wydostać się spomiędzy ust — ja nie pytam o to ze względu na... <em>wścibstwo</em> czy coś podobnego — pokręcił głową. — Pytam, bo próbuję zrozumieć mechanizmy, które najwyraźniej blokują możliwość twojego oswojenia się z Oklumencją.</p>
<p>I Harry byłby skłony się zdradzić - byłby skłonny zdradzić się Syriuszowi, Arturowi Weasley i Remusowi, być może byłby skłonny wyjaśnić im, dlaczego akurat to - rozmazane, mgliste i przytłumione - wspomnienie jest dla niego tak ważne, być może umiałby określić dlaczego stojąc i patrząc na całe swoje poplątane życie, tylko jeden, jedyny moment promieniuje tak ciepłymi uczuciami, które byłyby zdolne go ochronić, dlaczego najszczęśliwsze chwile jego życia są zaledwie cieniem - pogłosem w jego umyśle. W obliczu łakomych na jego duszę dementorów przywoływał właśnie <em>to konkretne</em> wspomnienie, bo odcisnęło na nim swój ślad, ponieważ w głębi duszy wierzył w istnienie prawdziwej, nieograniczonej miłości, która pozostawiła po sobie odcisk na jego czole i w jego małym, nieporadnym sercu, ponieważ pamiętał - jak głuche echo dochodzące z oddali - jakieś melodyjne głosy i pełne uczucia śmiechy, nawet jeśli nie wiedział, czy tak naprawdę nie stworzył ich tylko w swojej głowie, czy sam ich nie wykreował, czy nie wybudował ich na fundamentach swojego bezgranicznego pragnienia. Chciał wierzyć, że były prawdziwe - i to wystarczało.</p>
<p>A Snape siedział tu i żądał, aby mu go zdradził - jego najsilniejsze, najpiękniejsze wspomnienie, które tak naprawdę było zaledwie przeczuciem. Serce go ściskało.</p>
<p>Pokręcił głową i cofnął się jak przed niebezpieczeństwem, i wiedział, że ma prośbę wykłutą na twarzy, odciśniętą na skórze jak blizna.</p>
<p>Nie pytaj mnie o to — cała jego postawa musiała krzyczeć tym niemym błaganiem, każde poruszenie głową, każda rysa na twarzy — możesz mnie zapytać o cokolwiek innego - o <em>cokolwiek</em>, naprawdę - ale nie o to.</p>
<p>Snape zmarszczył brwi - i wyglądał, jakby rozumiał i zarazem nie był pewien jego reakcji. To dziwne połączenie - nie pasowało do jego zazwyczaj chłodnej, zasadniczej, zmatowiałej twarzy.</p>
<p>— Potter — ostrożnie zaczął dobierać słowa; jego głos przycichł, jakby obawiał się go spłoszyć — skoro to wspomnienie pozwala ci na wyczarowanie cielesnego patronusa, musi to być jakiś szczęśliwy moment w twoim życiu... najszczęśliwszy, jaki przeżyłeś.</p>
<p>Harry nie przestawał kręcić głową; po jego ciele - po ramionach, po nogach, wzdłuż karku - przemknęły chłodne dreszcze, trochę jak bardzo szybkie ukłucia tysiącami drobnych igieł.</p>
<p>— Potter — powtórzył cicho Snape i podniósł się z miejsca; oddech Harry'ego poślizgnął się na jego języku - miał wrażenie, że jego umysł omylił się w swoich zwyczajowych rachubach, bo ostatnim razem, kiedy czuł się w taki sposób, był otoczony z każdej strony Śmierciożercami, a nowo wskrzeszony, mroczny czarodziej błyskał na niego czerwonookim spojrzeniem i różdżką skierowaną prosto w jego serce. Snape znieruchomiał - przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, jakby szacowali swoje zamiary, jakby próbowali rozgryźć swoje odczucia - a potem, bardzo powoli, ponownie opadł na swój fotel i uniósł ręce do góry, jakby się rozbrajał.</p>
<p>Harry wziął jeden, głęboki, rozchwiany oddech, nie do końca pojmując przesłanki, dla której reaguje w tak przesadny sposób.</p>
<p>— Ono... — zaczął nerwowo, miętosząc w dłoniach rękaw swojej szaty. — To nie tak, że... — przełknął ślinę. Nie był pewien jak ubrać w słowa to, co chciał przekazać i nie zdradzić przy tym zbyt wiele. — Cóż, ono nie jest takie, jak u innych.</p>
<p>— Nie jest takie, jak u innych — powtórzył powoli Snape; Harry przygryzł wargę.</p>
<p>— Jest nie do końca... niespecjalnie... — zawahał się. — No, nie jest całkiem radosne.</p>
<p>— Nie całkiem radosne — wyszeptał Snape; jego ziemista twarz zdawała się poszarzeć, choć może to tylko cienie wieńczące gabinetowe ściany lekko zadrżały i opłynęły jego sylwetkę.</p>
<p>— To znaczy... — przestąpił z nogi na nogę Harry — nie wiem, czy jest... <em>prawdziwe</em>.</p>
<p>Jego profesor wypuścił powoli drżący oddech, jakby wstrzymywał powietrze. Zamknął oczy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Czasami mnie, Potter, przerażasz — powiedział mu później Snape, a Harry nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak powinien się do tych słów ustosunkować.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Szczęście to złośliwe uczucie - złośliwe, bo nie pojawia się zawsze wtedy, kiedy byśmy tego od niego chcieli. I jest przelotne: jak myśl, jak chwila, która przemija.</p>
<p>Harry potrafił napawać się szczęściem - oczywiście, że potrafił - potrafił uśmiechać się, patrząc na zaczarowany sufit w Wielkiej Sali i wyszczerzać zęby na swojego ojca chrzestnego, kiedy ten rozwodził się nad młodością - tym złotym wiekiem swojego życia; śmiać się z przekombinowanych dowcipów bliźniaków Weasley i błyskać oczami na Minerwę McGonagall, gdy ta, pod maską surowości, okazywała mu czułość. Potrafił rozkoszować się uczuciem wiatru we włosach, gdy śmigał na swojej niezawodnej miotle i oddychać wolnością, gdy stał na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej, patrząc z góry na rozlewające się pod nim, szkolne błonia i majaczący w oddali Zakazany Las. Uwielbiał grać z Ronem w szachy, nawej, jeżeli za każdym razem przegrywał i uwielbiał spierać się z Hermioną o to, która z pozycji w mugolskiej beletrystyce najbardziej przemawia do rozumu i serca. Lubił rozkoszować się licznymi wypiekami pani Weasley i słodkimi deserowymi kremami, podawanymi po uczcie powitalnej w Wielkiej Sali.</p>
<p>Tyle że dementorzy nie uciekali przy srebrnawej, wątłej mgiełce karmionej myślą o jego przeprawie przez rozległe, błyszczące w świetle gwiazd jezioro na rozchybotanej łódce przed pierwszym rokiem, nie pierzchli na widok ciepłego uczucia, jakie żywił do swoich przyjaciół, nie odstraszało ich wspomnienie dyktowanego poczuciem słuszności ratunku, z jakim podążył do Syriusza pod koniec swojego trzeciego roku.</p>
<p>W umyśle Harry'ego istniała tylko jedna rzecz, która potrafiła ich odgonić, zakorzeniona tak głęboko, że potrafił się do niej odwołać, choćby był otoczony z każdej strony wrogiem, choćby i wisiał na krawędzi klifu nad urwiskiem, choćby spadał w przepaść. Myśl, której uparcie się chwytał - jak ostatniej deski ratunku dryfującej wokół tonącego statku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nie był pewien, jak powinien zareagować, kiedy Joseph Hughes podszedł do niego pewnego wieczora, gdy siedział w bibliotece, próbując ustalić, jak dokładnie funkcjonuje system informowania dyrekcji Hogwartu o czarodzieju urodzonym w mugolskiej rodzinie i ścisły proces jego rekrutacji, zerknął na okładkę studiowanej przez niego pozycji, a potem bez pardonu wyjął mu książkę z dłoni, jakby ta była liścikiem pisanym przez dwóch, zanudzonych uczniów na jego zajęciach.</p>
<p>— To grafomania, Potter — zawyrokował, zatrzaskując niezbyt opasły tom i trzymając od siebie książkę na dystans, jakby się nią brzydził, ruszył ku wlotowi do jednej z licznych alejek obszernej biblioteki. — Przyniosę ci coś wartościowego, co można przeczytać w tej dziedzinie.</p>
<p>Wiedział, że otwarcie się na Hughesa gapi, kiedy ten znikał w czeluściach zacienionej biblioteki, ale jego poczucie lekkiego oszołomienia przewyższało znacznie wątły głosik szemrzący gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy, że miał się przy Hughesie zachowywać jak na dojrzałego, inteligentnego człowieka przystało.</p>
<p>Książka, którą przyniósł mu Hughes - istotnie - okazała się dużo lepsza od tej, którą pierwotnie czytał. I Harry był prawdziwie rozdarty między wdzięcznością a szturchającym go alarmująco gdzieś na tyłach umysłu niepokojem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedy powiedziano mu, że nie może spędzić świąt na Grimmauld Place i lepiej, aby pozostał na okres świąteczny w Hogwarcie, Harry - nieco rozpaczliwie; jak pies, któremu pokazano miskę ze smakołykami, a potem odstawiono ją poza zasięg jego pyska - wprosił się na ostatnie przed Wigilią spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa.</p>
<p>Dumbledore z początku nie wyraził na to zgody - oczywiście; ale Harry miał kartę przetargową, miał asa, którego przechował w rękawie, którego trzymał na specjalną okazję i postanowił wyłożyć tę kartę właśnie teraz - ofiarował mu w zamian obietnicę, że otworzy się przed zacnym zgromadzeniem Zakonu, że rozdrapie rany wypalone na jego duszy, że precyzyjnie opowie o wszystkim tym, co tylko pamięta z dnia, w którym Voldemort powrócił; a Dumbledore - którego twarz była rozmyta w dziwnym, wypełnionym jakimś niebieskawym roztworem pojemniku, który z kwaśnym grymasem wręczył mu Snape - spojrzał na niego znad swoich okularów-połówek bystrym, niebieskookim wzrokiem i - ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego - przystał na taką umowę.</p>
<p>I kiedy z nieco nieporadnie zapakowanym prezentem w dłoniach przekroczył progi domu Blacków, wiedział, że może zostać tylko na chwilę, że nie ma zbyt wiele czasu, że musi wręczyć Syriuszowi swój prezent jak najszybciej, zanim nie każą mu wracać co rychlej do Hogwartu.</p>
<p>Pokój był pełen zagadanych, szemrzących coś do siebie po kątach czarodziejów, ale ze wszystkich twarzy, widział tylko tą jedną, kiedy niemal na drżących nogach, stresując się jak dzieciak przed pierwszym w życiu, poważnym egzaminem, podszedł do swojego ojca chrzestnego i z lekko zaciśniętym gardłem powiedział: „Wesołych świąt, Syriuszu".</p>
<p>Czuł, jak wszystko w nim kotłuje się z niepokoju, kiedy Syriusz ze szczekliwym, radosnym śmiechem, machając jednocześnie przez jadalnię do wchodzącego właśnie Remusa, odpakował niedbale pakunek, odwiązując czerwoną wstążkę, rozrywając papier, który Harry tak długo i tak wytrwale próbował złożyć w miarę elegancki sposób i wyciągając ze środka długi szalik w niesymetryczną bordowo-brązową kratę.</p>
<p>Kiedy wyszczerzył do niego zęby, Harry miał wrażenie, że na ułamek sekundy wszystko w nim zamarło - czuł lekkie odrętwienie po wewnętrznej stronie swoich dłoni; towarzyszyło temu nieprzyjemne mierzwienie w palcach.</p>
<p>A potem Syriusz, obracając szalikiem w dłoniach, bawiąc się wystającymi z niego frędzlami, na przemian zaplątując je wokół palców i na powrót odplątując, beztrosko oznajmił mu, że już ma podobny i zmierzwił żartobliwym gestem jego włosy. Harry omal nie udławił się własnym sercem.</p>
<p>Kiedy gdzieś od strony stołu rozległo się zwiastujące problemy warknięcie, brzmiące całkiem jak poważna groźba, kilka szemranych rozmów ucichło i parę głów odwróciło się w tamtym kierunku.</p>
<p>I Harry miał absurdalne wrażenie, że spogląda na wszystko przez pryzmat, który w jakiś koślawy i zgoła abstrakcyjny sposób zakrzywia całą rzeczywistość.</p>
<p>Snape - z wysoko uniesioną głową, wyprostowanymi jak od linijki plecami i ustami zaciśniętymi tak mocno, że pobielały mu wargi - przeszedł przez salon z czarnymi oczami jak celowniki wlepionymi w roześmianą twarz Syriusza; a potem zamachnął się i rozległ się głuchy chrzęst, kiedy jego zaciśnięta pięść trafiła w sam środek nosa jego chrzestnego ojca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Albusie, on próbował powiedzieć, że go, kurwa, <em>kocha</em>! — wysyczał przez zęby Mistrz Eliksirów, kiedy Dumbledore odciągnął go z dala od przeklinającego na czym świat stoi Syriusza, szarpiącego się jak zwierzę w klatce, jakby planował gwałtowny, gorący odwet i tylko silne wilkołacze ramiona oplatające go w pasie mu na to nie pozwalały. — A ten <em>idiota</em> tego nie załapał!</p>
<p>Dyrektor zacmokał, z pobłażaniem patrząc na napiętą jak struna, ziemistą twarz.</p>
<p>— Ach, Severusie, on się dopiero uczy miłości — zachichotał, a jego niebieskie oczy zamigotały jak przewiązane u karniszy, choinkowe lampki, tylko w pewnym stopniu odpędzające ponury wystrój starej jadalni.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry, próbując udawać, że jego serce wcale nie rzępoli w piersi jak uderzające o siebie fragmenty rozbitego szkła, oznajmił, że powinien już wracać do szkoły i nie kwapiąc się, aby się z kimkolwiek żegnać, wyszedł na ponury, poszarzały od starości korytarz prowadzący do frontowych drzwi.</p>
<p>I chyba utracił czucie w nogach - każdy krok był dla niego jak przesunięcie bezwładnych kawałków drewna, które tylko cudem wciąż utrzymywały go w pionie.</p>
<p>Snape - bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej przypominając przy tym przerośniętego, czarnego nietoperza - wyfrunął z kuchni Blacków tuż za nim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Wyjmij je z głowy — rzekł Snape, wskazując różdżką na Myślodsiewnię Dumbledore'a, kiedy wrócili do swoich katorżniczych, bezowocnych treningów, a Harry zerknął podejrzliwie na obłą misę stojącą w kącie, zastanawiając się, co Snape właściwie mu proponuje.</p>
<p>— Słucham? — zapytał powoli, spoglądając na profesora, jakby ten był niespełna rozumu; na ziemistej twarzy wykwitł skwaśniały grymas.</p>
<p>— Te, pożal się Merlinie, wspomnienia sprzed tegorocznych świąt. Szczególnie dotyczące twojego beznadziejnego chrzestnego — sprecyzował Snape, przez moment wyglądając, jakby zamierzał przewrócić oczami. — Za mocno cię rozpraszają. Nie jesteś w stanie się skupić.</p>
<p>Harry odchrząknął i udał się w stronę stojącej w kącie zdobionej misy, wyłożonej drogimi kamieniami. Zerknął do środka, spoglądając na kłębiącą się pomiędzy ściankami naczynia ni to ciekłą, ni to gazową substancję emanującą srebrzystą poświatą. Przeciągnął palcami po wyrytych na ściankach naczynia, wykaligrafowanych runach, przypominając sobie, jak do niego wpadł, jak obejrzał z bliska skandaliczne zachowanie własnego ojca, jak ujrzał niepodkoloryzowaną prawdę na własne oczy - o Snape'ie, o swoim ojcu, o odległej przeszłości. Od tamtej chwili w jego głowie zakorzeniła się myśl, że Myślodsiewnia jest czymś, czego nie wolno mu dotknąć, czymś zakazanym, niedozwolonym - jakby Snape wwiercił mu to przeświadczenie w umysł i to samymi słowami.</p>
<p>— Na co czekasz, Potter? — Snape brzmiał na rozdrażnionego, ale Harry się nie poruszył, jakby irytacja jego profesora odbiła się od niego jak groch od ściany. — Chyba, do cholery, potrafisz się obsługiwać przeklętą Myślodsiewnią, co? Już raz to udowodniłeś.</p>
<p>Harry nie oderwał spojrzenia od lśniącej w misie masy.</p>
<p>— Nigdy nie rozumiałem, jak można wyjąć sobie z głowy jedno wspomnienie — pokręcił powoli głową Harry, obserwując, jak srebrne smugi unoszą się niczym nitki dymu ponad falującą masę - jakby po niego sięgały, jakby chciały dotknąć jego twarzy, przesunąć się po niej, skosztować. — To absurdalne, przecież one są powiązane: jedno z drugim, z trzecim, z dziesiątym, z pięćdziesiątym piątym. Przecież wiedziałbym, czego brakuje, wnioskując po innym ze wspomnień. Musiałbym wyjąć sobie z głowy cały ich wieniec, aby odseparować się od jakiegoś wspomnienia.</p>
<p>Kiedy Snape przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał, Harry podniósł głowę i obejrzał się na niego przez ramię. Mistrz Eliksirów spoglądał w jego twarz z nieczytelnym wyrazem w oczach, gładząc - jakby w zamyśleniu - cienkie usta długimi, przebarwionymi od lat spędzonych na ważeniu eliksirów palcami.</p>
<p>— Nie powinno odczuwać się... <em>braku</em>? — zapytał Harry. — Braku czegoś, co przed chwilą jeszcze gdzieś tam w głowie było, a teraz tego nie ma? Przecież można szybko wywnioskować, czego brakuje, jeśli poszłoby się drogą wspomnień powiązanych z tym wyciągniętym z umysłu. I dowiedzieć się, o czym ono było - przynajmniej poglądowo.</p>
<p>Twarz Mistrza Eliksirów przez dłuższą chwilę była nieprzenikniona jak substancja tląca się w misie przed twarzą Harry'ego; a potem kąciki tych wąskich ust drgnęły, jakby chciały się unieść.</p>
<p>— Och, Potter — powiedział miękko, przyglądając mu się z czymś subtelnym; gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, patrzącego na niego w ten sposób, Harry mógłby uznać, że to tkliwość; oczywiście - Snape'a nie imały się powszechne kategorie — zdyscyplinowany czarodziej zawsze wie, czego dotyczyło wspomnienie, które odsiał ze swojego umysłu.</p>
<p>— Nie jestem: „zdyscyplinowanym czarodziejem" — prychnął Harry; spojrzenie, którym odpowiedział mu Snape, było niemożliwie przejrzyste - jak niebo podczas młodej, pachnącej roślinnością nocy.</p>
<p>— Oczywiście, że jesteś — prychnął i brzmiał na tak niemożliwie pewnego siebie, że Harry zamknął usta z głuchym kłapnięciem zębów o zęby; odwrócił głowę ku ozdobnej, płaskiej misie.</p>
<p>Decydując się nie zadawać więcej pytań prowadzących do tak dziwacznych, dosyć oryginalnych oświadczeń Snape'a, podniósł różdżkę do skroni.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Na co jeszcze czekasz?</p>
<p>— Zastanawiam się, jak wyjąć sobie z głowy Voldemorta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>„<em>Stęskniłem się za tobą</em>" — szeptał głos w jego głowie, kiedy zapadał w głęboki sen, a Harry miał ochotę bić czołem w ścianę i sam przed sobą oznajmić, że jest nieporadnym, ciamajdowatym durniem. — „<em>Mój błyskotliwy Harry</em>" — mruczał ten łagodny głos, kiedy Harry z całych sił starał się naprzeć na obłapiającą go jak Diabelskie Sidła, obcą świadomość własnym umysłem, powtarzając przed sobą w kółko, że to nie powinno być <em>aż tak</em> skomplikowane — „<em>twoje wysiłki są urzekające</em>". — Harry widział przebłysk przekornego uśmiechu gdzieś pośród kłębów i zawirowań własnych myśli. — „<em>Twoje wysiłki są godne podziwu</em>" — mówił z pomrukiem drapieżnik mający podgląd na jego punkt widzenia i brzmiał przy tym jak przeciągający się leniwie kot — „<em>ale niestety nadaremne</em>".</p>
<p>Harry przypominał sobie zrezygnowanie na twarzy Snape'a, czując się jak głupiec, czując się, jak nieudacznik, bo był tak koszmarnie słaby, że nie potrafił nawet przyswoić sobie sztuki, którą ćwiczył już tak niemiłosiernie długo - tak całkowicie nieefektywnie.</p>
<p>— Nie, Harry, przestań — pokręcił głową Voldemort, kiedy po fiasku rozpaczliwej próby pozbycia się z umysłu Czarnego Pana, pomyślał o sobie, jak o kompletnym beztalenciu - jak zwykła określać go ciotka Petunia. — Gdybyś nie był utalentowany — wyszeptał, a jego głos zdawał się gładzić niespiesznie niczym skórę węża jakąś wrażliwą część jego zagmatwanego umysłu - niemalże czuł przy tym fizyczny dotyk gdzieś na tyłach własnej głowy, ale musiał to sobie wyobrazić, jego zmęczony, otumaniony umysł musiał błędnie interpretować dochodzące do niego bodźce - to nie było możliwe, z pewnością <em>nie było</em> możliwe, Harry był tego prawie pewien — nie przeżyłbyś dnia mojego odrodzenia.</p>
<p>— To nie była moja zasługa — spierał się z nim Harry. — To dzięki <em>Priori </em><em>I</em><em>ncantatem</em> przeżyłem tamten pojedynek.</p>
<p>Czarny Pan się uśmiechnął - Harry bardziej to <em>poczuł</em>, niż zobaczył - i coś w jego uśmiechu tkwiło jak igła w stogu siana, coś, co było niemal bliźniacze do szczerości.</p>
<p>— Myślisz, że każdy czarodziej byłby w stanie stanąć ze mną do walki i ujść z życiem? — zapytał, a jego głos brzmiał niemal pieszczotliwie.</p>
<p>Gdyby Harry mógł tu być cieleśnie, wzdrygnąłby się.</p>
<p>— Nawet nie potrafię odeprzeć cię z mojej głowy — odezwał się głucho Harry. — Jeśli to nie jest dowód słabości, to nie wiem, co nim jest.</p>
<p>— To nie twoja wina — wyszeptał Czarny Pan, jakby dostrzegał coś, co było ukryte przed jego zielonookim wzrokiem; brzmiał niemal przychylnie.</p>
<p>— Nie moja wina? — nie zrozumiał Harry.</p>
<p>Głos Voldemorta był niczym płynna czekolada, kiedy ponownie się odezwał:</p>
<p>— To uciążliwa pozostałość — wyszeptał. — To rana, która nie chce się zagoić.</p>
<p>— Pozostałość? — powtórzył Harry; nie wiedział, czy we śnie jest to możliwe, ale jego głos zabrzmiał tak, jakby miał sucho w gardle.</p>
<p>— Pośredni skutek, Harry — odpowiedział Voldemort i brzmiał, jakby go uspokajał, jakby obiecywał, że nic nie jest w stanie mu zagrozić; Harry słyszał w uszach głośne dzwonienie własnego serca. — Efekt niskiego poziomu zaufania do innych — szeptał. — Efekt niskiego poziomu wiary we własne umiejętności.</p>
<p>Gdyby Harry mógł się zmaterializować w obrębach własnej podświadomości, upadłby. Zamiast tego poczuł, jak trwający pod jego czaszką jak ciąg świadomości monolog wewnętrzny, potyka się jak po napotkaniu materialnej przeszkody.</p>
<p>— O czym ty, do diabła, mówisz? — wychrypiał, mimo że doskonale znał odpowiedź na to drżące pytanie, które ledwo wyartykułował.</p>
<p>Voldemort się uśmiechnął.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedy Harry - blady jak papier - dopadł o trzeciej nad ranem prywatnych kwater Severusa Snape'a, Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego i o nic nie zapytał - po prostu wpuścił go do środka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape nalał mu czegoś mocnego do literatki, a Harry - nie pytając nawet co to - łyknął trunek duszkiem; i się zakrztusił.</p>
<p>I Harry miał ochotę wybuchnąć rozpaczliwym śmiechem, kiedy Snape z westchnieniem odebrał mu szklankę z dłoni.</p>
<p>— Spodziewałeś się Słodkiego Snu? — burknął i dolał mu alkoholu, świdrując jego napiętą, zalaną zimnym potem twarz nieadekwatnie przytomnym co do obecnej godziny spojrzeniem.</p>
<p>Harry pokręcił głową, jakby mówił: „o nic nie pytaj" i zamknął oczy, przykrywając powieki drżącą, zimną i lepką od potu dłonią.</p>
<p>Blat niewielkiego, drewnianego stolika jęknął żałośnie, kiedy Snape ze stukotem odstawił na niego literatkę.</p>
<p>Harry bardzo wyraźnie czuł, jak długie palce lądują na jego rozdygotanej, klejącej się do twarzy dłoni, jak odciągają ją od jego zaciśniętych niemal boleśnie oczu, jak ścierają krew z jego czoła i brwi, choć Harry nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego blizna podeszła czerwienią.</p>
<p>— Spójrz na mnie, dzieciaku. — Głos Snape'a oscylował jakimś niepojętym dla Harry'ego spokojem; ten spokój był kojący, był błogi, był mu potrzebny - Harry chłonął go, jakby nim oddychał.</p>
<p>Otworzył oczy.</p>
<p>— Już wiem, dlaczego Oklumencja się mnie nie ima — powiedział drżąco Harry — i nie jest to coś, co można tak łatwo naprawić.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Dlaczego pan mi pomaga?</p>
<p>— Ponieważ, Potter, jesteś jedynym piętnastolatkiem w tym zamku, który to twierdzi, że jego najlepsze wspomnienie jest: „<em>nie całkiem radosne</em>".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sen o białych świętach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Irytowała go cała magiczna otoczka tegorocznych świąt, zgrzytał zębami, przechadzając obok par obściskujących się pod jemiołą, miał ochotę zerwać ze ścian cukrowe laski i splunąć w stronę ostro-czerwonych skarpet Mikołaja, które ktoś przymocował do ram hogwardzkich obrazów, dyndających radośnie na korytarzowych przeciągach, miał dość kolęd wyśpiewywanych przez szkolny chór i magicznych, kolorowych świateł migających nad wejściem do Wielkiej Sali. Irytowała go każda złocista bombka mieniąca się na choince w Pokoju Wspólnym - bo jedyne, czego sobie życzył, to znajdować się kilometry stąd, w ponurym, smętnym domu ukrytym między ścianami mugolskich kamienic, w którym mieszkał ktoś, na kim mu tak strasznie zależało.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedyś zapytał się Syriusza, dlaczego jego rodzina nie wybudowała sobie domu - może willi gdzieś na skale, może pałacyku w środku lasu, z pewnością byłoby ich na to stać, z pewnością środków im nie brakowało - dlaczego właśnie <em>tutaj</em>, w starej kamienicy, w tej mugolskiej dzielnicy.</p>
<p>Syriusz wzruszył ramionami, przyglądając się przedpotopowym, spłowiałym meblom, przeciągając palcami po nieznaczne zmechaconych, ciężkich kotarach dyndających przy oknach i wycelował różdżką w kominek, podsycając ogień, jakby jakieś przenikliwe zimno penetrowało jego kości.</p>
<p>— Moja matka zawsze twierdziła, że pod latarnią najciemniej — oznajmił i brzmiał gorzko, więc Harry postawił sobie za punkt honoru, by nigdy więcej nie zadawać mu podobnych pytań.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oczywiście, że Snape zapytał - Harry powinien to przewidzieć, że kiedy w tak buńczuczny sposób oznajmi, że już rozumie podstawy swoich zerowych wyników w doskonaleniu magii umysłu, ten dociekliwy, inteligentny czarodziej zapyta: „<em>więc dlaczego?</em>"; tyle że co miał mu odpowiedzieć, co, by nie zabrzmieć tak, jakby pokładał wiarę w słowa wypowiadane przez usta, które są zwodnicze, co, aby nie zabrzmieć jak łatwowierny idiota - kiedy jego opinia nie opierała się wcale na jego własnej analizie, na jego przemyśleniach... Przecież nie powie Snape'owi: „bo Voldemort tak twierdzi", oczywiście, że tak nie powie - Voldemort nie był <em>nieomylny</em> i Harry o tym wiedział, i już widział we własnej wyobraźni spojrzenie, jakie powierzyłby mu Snape, gdyby ośmielił się oznajmić mu coś tak błahego, coś tak nieudokumentowanego.</p>
<p>Jeżeli odpowie w ten sposób, Snape pomyśli, że zwariował albo że stał się bardziej podatny na manipulację, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej - co nie było prawdą, oczywiście.</p>
<p>„Masz jakiś dowód?" — zapytałby Snape, bo taki już był: nie wierzył, póki nie wetknął palca w ranę, nie rozdłubał sedna sprawy, nie odczuł go na własnym ciele. „<em>Niedowiarek</em>" — mógłby ktoś powiedzieć, ale Harry pokręciłby głową i sprostował: „<em>materialista</em>".</p>
<p>— Kto ci to podsunął do łba? — chciał więc wiedzieć Snape, ale Harry tylko wzruszał ramionami i oznajmiał, że najwyraźniej nie jest aż takim imbecylem, jak jego profesor zawsze sugerował - i oboje wiedzieli, że za jego słowami stoi coś więcej, coś znacznie, znaczenie więcej, ale żaden z nich nie powiedział tego na głos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Objął ją, kiedy do niego przyszła - i chociaż podczas przedświątecznego spotkania Zakonu nie zamienili z sobą ani słowa, chociaż od ostatniego wspólnie spędzonego wieczora nie wysłali do siebie ani jednego listu, teraz siedzieli w śniegu jak dzieci i lepili z niego nieforemne kulki, którymi się obrzucali z głupim, jowialnym uśmiechem. I kiedy się śmiała - tak bardzo beztrosko, zaciągając głębiej kolorową, wełnianą czapkę na swoje wściekle różowe włosy - myślał, że chyba musi być szalony, jeśli spojrzenie jej błyszczących psotą oczu rozpala ogień w głębi jego piersi.</p>
<p>Chciałby zamknąć ją w swoich objęciach i nigdy nie wypuszczać, oddychać powietrzem wydmuchiwanym z jej płuc, zdradzać jej sekrety, których nie zdradziłby nikomu innemu, czując ciepło jej dłoni ślizgające się po jego policzku.</p>
<p>I kiedy pierwszy raz spróbował ją pocałować, nie rozumiał, dlaczego uciekła ustami - ale nie myślał o tym długo - nie, kiedy jej gorący język zaatakował jego zziębniętą szyję. To nie było aż tak istotne. Nie wtedy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Potter, musisz przestać — powiedział Snape, przystawiając sobie krzesło do stolika w ciemnym kącie biblioteki, przy którym siedział Harry, błyskając na niego ponad blatem czernią swoich - niecodziennie roziskrzonych - oczu. — Ona jest jak narkotyk. <em>Odstaw</em> ją.</p>
<p>Harry odłożył czytaną książkę na bok, marszcząc mocno czoło, podczas gdy wzrok Snape'a wwiercał się w niego jak zaklęcie.</p>
<p>— Nie rozumiem, o czym pan...</p>
<p>— Nie irytuj mnie, dzieciaku, oboje doskonale wiemy, o czym, a raczej: <em>o kim</em>, mówię — syknął Snape, ściszając głos do szeptu i pochylił się mocniej nad blatem.</p>
<p>Harry pozwolił sobie na ciężkie westchnienie i postanowił wrócić do swojej książki.</p>
<p>— To nie pańska sprawa — oznajmił, sięgając po: „Zjawiska magiczne towarzyszące zaklęciom i jak je oszukać", ale silna dłoń złapała go za nadgarstek, unieruchamiając mu rękę, zanim zdołał je ponownie otworzyć.</p>
<p>— Potter, ja nie żartuję — warknął ostrzegawczo Snape, kiedy Harry zmrużył na niego oczy.</p>
<p>— Ja również.</p>
<p>Z gardła Snape'a wyrwał się pełen podminowania warkot.</p>
<p>— Potter, słuchaj, znam się trochę...</p>
<p>— ...na <em>miłości</em>? — zaszydził z powątpiewaniem Harry, a Snape obrzucił go pełnym krytyki, lodowatym spojrzeniem.</p>
<p>— Minus dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za bezczelność, głupi bachorze — wycedził przez zęby.</p>
<p>Harry prychnął pogardliwie i nie zamierzając się ze Snape'em patyczkować, wyrwał swoją rękę z uścisku jego silnych palców; chwycił swoją książkę, schował w nią twarz i ostentacyjnym gestem zaczął przewracać strony, w poszukiwaniu miejsca, w którym skończył. Chrobot zębów jego profesora brzmiał w ciszy bibliotecznych ścian jak skrobanie paznokci po chropowatym tynku; Harry się skrzywił, kiedy po jego łydkach przemknęły nieprzyjemne dreszcze - miał wrażenie, że coś bardzo szybkiego przemieszcza się tuż pod jego skórą.</p>
<p>— I tak między nami mówiąc — powiedział Snape jedwabistym, dźwięcznym głosem, świadczącym o pokaźnej dozie wzburzenia, przez którego Harry'emu ciężko się było skoncentrować na majaczącej przed szkłami jego lekko zapalcowanych okularów treści podręcznika — owszem, wiem coś, do diabła, o <em>miłości</em> — wypluł to słowo, jakby go podtruwało — i z góry mogę ci powiedzieć, że Nimfadora Tonks, Potter, z całą pewnością cię <em>nie kocha</em>.</p>
<p>To chyba miało go zaboleć - zapiec do żywego, pogruchotać i stłamsić jego własne uczucia, ale jedyne, co tkwiło w żyłach Harry'ego, miało się bliżej do chłodnego rozbawienia, niż trapiącej ciało i duszę rozpaczy.</p>
<p>Snape mający jakiekolwiek pojęcie o miłości, brzmiał dla niego tak abstrakcyjnie, jak inteligentna sklątka tylnowybuchowa; prychnął w odpowiedzi i przeniósł wzrok na kolejną stronę podręcznika.</p>
<p>Jego profesor zaciągnął się powietrzem w tak dziwaczny sposób, jakby to paliło go w płuca.</p>
<p>— A rób sobie, Potter, co uważasz za stosowne — fuknął nie bez rozdrażnienia, podnosząc się z miejsca na sztywnych jak kłody nogach; Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo do swojej książki (w zamyśle miał to być uśmiech pełen pokpiwania, a w praktyce było mu do takiego dosyć daleko i Harry nie wiedział, skąd się wzięło to tłamszące uczucie, które zaczęło przygniatać mu klatkę piersiową) — tylko nie mów mi później, że nie ostrzegałem.</p>
<p>Wystrzelił w stronę wyjścia z biblioteki jak gwiazda, która oderwała się od nieboskłonu, jak przeszywająca próżnię kosmosu kometa i Harry spoglądał za nim, nie mogąc odegnać drażniącego jego pierś uczucia, że Snape starał się go przed czymś uchronić, że próbował mu czegoś oszczędzić - ale <em>czego</em> - tego nie był w stanie zrozumieć.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To, że Snape zamierzał go chronić, był w stanie pojąć - choć bardziej przez akceptację, niż przez zrozumienie. Ilekroć znajdował się w poważnych tarapatach, zawsze majaczył nad nim cień, podświadomie informujący go, co powinien zrobić, aby się obronić - ponieważ jego instynktowna reakcja na zagrożenie była wymodelowana, wyszlifowana jak próbka metalu, wpojona w jego mechanizmy obronne.</p>
<p>I kiedy mając czternaście lat, stał naprzeciw największego czarnoksiężnika od czasów Grindelwalda, patrząc w jego czerwone jak krew oczy, zaklęcie, które zabrzęczało w jego gardle, było tym samym, które po raz pierwszy usłyszał z ust Snape'a na swoim drugim roku - kiedy przebierał z ekscytacji nogami przy prowizorycznym podwyższeniu w klubie pojedynków otwartym za intencją Gilderoya Lockharta.</p>
<p>Byłby skłonny stwierdzić, że to Snape przygotował go do tego pierwszego w jego życiu pojedynku, w którym ceną było przetrwanie - bo z pewnością nie było to zasługą uwypuklającego swoje znikome możliwości, przypisującego sobie osiągnięcia innych ludzi, cechującego się nieprawdopodobną wręcz próżnością <em>Lockharta</em>. Pokazał mu stosunkowo proste w wykonaniu zaklęcie o potężnej mocy magicznej, którym byłby w stanie się bronić niezależnie od sytuacji - a Harry je w siebie <em>wchłonął</em>. I reagował nim z taką łatwością, jakby oddychał. Snape wklepał w niego umiejętność wykonania niezbyt skomplikowanego czaru, który przy nienagannym ruchu różdżką, właściwej intonacji i odpowiednio silnej woli jest właściwie gwarancją skutecznej obrony, którą można zastosować nawet w samym środku ekstremalnie napiętej sytuacji.</p>
<p>Więc - owszem - jego standardowe przestrogi i nakazy mogły nie być bezcelowe, ale Harry nie rozumiał, jak odnieść je bezpośrednio do <em>Nimfadory</em>. Dlaczego Snape uważał ją za zagrożenie? Przecież jej uśmiechy, spojrzenia i dotyk nie mogły stanowić dla niego niebezpieczeństwa - jakżeby miały? To jedynie czułość: czułość i troskliwość, i być może jakieś ciepło, które miało pod sobą nieco inne fundamenty - ale nie było w tym niczego, czego Harry powinien się obawiać, przez co powinien się niepokoić, na co powinien uważać. To Snape był w błędzie - Snape i jego wieczna ostrożność, wieczna podejrzliwość w stosunku do drugiego człowieka - przerysowana, wyolbrzymiona.</p>
<p>Prawda?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Był bystry, był inteligentny i nie działał pochopnie - był właściwie przeciwieństwem tego, co Harry myślał o tym specyficznym ugrupowaniu, które Magiczna Anglia tytułowała: „Śmierciożercami". Był kimś ambitnym i wykształconym i Harry nie potrafił wyobrazić go sobie w srebrnej, rzeźbionej masce, kryjącej jego twarz, wyglądającej jak spaczona forma maski weneckiej - choć nie mniej kunsztownej.</p>
<p>Jednak na tej gładkiej powłoce istniały pęknięcia, które Harry - nie bez pewnego trudu - mógł zauważyć. Jego umiejętność wnikliwej, niemej obserwacji, jego sposób poruszania się - jakby wiecznie zachowywał ostrożność, jakby chodził na palcach, jakby stąpał po kruchym lodzie, który przy złym rozłożeniu środka ciężkości może pęknąć jak szkło, w które ciśnięto kamieniem; jego ciągoty do informacji, ostrożność w jego głosie, kiedy zwracał się do Severusa Snape'a. Było coś nienaturalnego w tym, jak patrzył w jego czarne oczy, w formie, w jakiej składał<em> przyrzeczenia</em> (<em>nie jestem dla niego zagrożeniem; przysięgam ci, Severusie</em>) - i Harry zastanawiał się, kto - na litość Morgany - w obecnych czasach demokracji, w których to Brytyjscy Ministrowie Magii byli wybierani na drodze powszechnych wyborów, składa jeszcze przysięgi przed drugim czarodziejem. Co więcej, sposób, w jaki to czynił - jego ton głosu, jego postawa, jego spojrzenie - sugerował, że spodziewa się jakiejś nieprzyjemności, jeśli takowej obietnicy nie dotrzyma.</p>
<p>Harry nie potrafił odeprzeć z głowy wspomnienia błagalnej nuty w zwykle opanowanym głosie Hughesa. Była jego kamieniem w bucie.</p>
<p>— Skoro wkłada panu w dłonie przysięgi — powiedział raz Harry, patrząc z zamyśleniem na regał w uczelnianym schowku na eliksiry, z którego w ramach kolejnego szlabanu niezbyt efektywnie ścierał zalegające na drewnie kurze — musi być niższy rangą.</p>
<p>— Słucham? — podniósł na niego głowę Snape, który przestawiał coś z miejsca w miejsce po drugiej stronie składzika na jednej z dolnych półek.</p>
<p>— Hughes — sprostował Harry i na moment oderwał się od nieco chybotliwego regału na rzecz odwrócenia się do Mistrza Eliksirów. — Skoro powiedział panu, że...</p>
<p>— <em>Idioto</em> — przerwał mu Snape, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową — myślisz, że tak beztrosko przyszpiliłbym go do stołu, gdybym nie wiedział, że jeśli faktycznie paraduje z Mrocznym Znakiem na przedramieniu, to jest ode mnie niższy rangą?</p>
<p>Harry wzruszył ramionami i nie zważając na to, że majtająca się w jego dłoni wilgotna szmatka brudzi pyłem i kilkoma włosami jego czarną szatę, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.</p>
<p>— Skąd mam wiedzieć, jak właściwie działa ten pieprzony biznes? — prychnął, potrząsając głową jak koń odganiający się od kłębowiska much.</p>
<p>— <em>Język</em>, Potter — wysyczał Snape, podnosząc się z kolan i rzucając mu spojrzenie kogoś, kogo autorytet, na który definitywnie zasługuje, jest bezdusznie pomniejszany. — A ten: „pieprzony biznes" działa na zasadzie hierarchiczności. I jako przedstawiciel Wewnętrznego Kręgu mówię ci, Potter, że ktoś taki jak Joseph Hughes ze stuprocentową pewnością nie jest na szczycie tej drabiny.</p>
<p>— A kto jest? — skrzywił się Harry, na co Snape prychnął i odwrócił się w stronę jednego z regałów.</p>
<p>— To ty, gówniarzu, po... <em>ostatnim zadaniu</em> Turnieju Trójmagicznego wróciłeś z kompletną listą nazwisk — zaszydził, sięgając po jedną z fiolek, przyglądając się jej zawartości zmrużnonymi oczami, potrząsając nią, jakby sprawdzał, czy aby jej konsystencja się nie zestaliła i odkładając na swoje miejsce, gdy eliksir zachlubotał między szklanymi ściankami jak woda — więc wykaż się teraz odrobiną spostrzegawczości i racz je sobie sam przypomnieć.</p>
<p>Jako tako miał pojęcie o tym, jak powinna działać struktura opierająca się na uporządkowaniu ogniw od tych najistotniejszych, najsilniejszych, do tych niemalże pomijalnych. Wiedział również, jak funkcjonowała machina strachu, którą rozsiewał wokół siebie Lord Voldemort - czerpał niezliczone korzyści z tego, że ludzie przed nim drżą, wiedział, jak umiejętnie pokierować czyimś lękiem, aby użyć go do własnych celów - i to on sam układał szczeble „rang" własnych sprzymierzeńców.</p>
<p>Hughesowi najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało to, że inny czarodziej mu wygrażał; choć nie, to może złe sformułowanie. Lepszym byłoby: za naturalne obrał to, że Severus Snape ma nad nim przewagę - jakby nie było to nic, czego już nie wiedział. I nie zareagował na ten niewątpliwy atak zanadto paranoicznie. Zanadto — myślał Harry — bo, owszem sprawiał wrażenie lekko wytrąconego z równowagi, nieco spłoszonego, jednakże po fakcie w jego tak zwanym „sposobie bycia" nie nastąpiła absolutnie żadna zmiana, jakby konfrontacja ze Snape'em, której dzikość i upór tak mocno uderzyły Harry'ego, nie odcisnęła na nim żadnych śladów. Zmiany nie było. W każdym razie nie takiej — myślał — która rzucałaby się w oczy. Nie takiej, która odcisnęłaby się na jego codzienności.</p>
<p>Zmienił się jedynie sposób, w jaki podchodził do Harry'ego - jego słowa były jeszcze bardziej wyważone, niż zazwyczaj - ostatnio niemal za każdym razem, gdy zostawał z nim sam na sam, mówił za pomocą przenośni i frazeologii, co w żaden sposób nie ułatwiało Harry'emu ani komunikacji, ani czatowania na informacje i zaczęło doprowadzać go, szczerze powiedziawszy, do psychicznego wymęczenia.</p>
<p>Istniała jednak jeszcze jedna kwestia, o stokroć istotniejsza, niż ranga Josepha Hughesa wśród kręgu zwolenników Voldemorta. Kwestia, która nie dawała mu spokoju, która zdawała się wiercić w nim jak w ścianie i kiedy wszystkie te skumulowane w nim wątpliwości doprowadziły do tego, że omal nie wysadził swojego kociołka na środowych ćwiczeniach z Eliksirów, uznał, że musi wreszcie to z siebie wyrzucić, w przeciwnym razie to dręczące przypuszczenie go w końcu udławi.</p>
<p>— Jestem przekonany, że mu o mnie donosi — oznajmił Snape'owi, kiedy zostając z nim w klasie po zajęciach, nasłuchał się już tysiąca inwektyw, setki przytyków do swojego ojca, po którym - jakżeby inaczej - musiał odziedziczyć: „złe geny" oraz nieumiejętność radzenia sobie w dziedzinie warzycielstwa i jednej, żarliwej obietnicy uciążliwego, niebanalnego szlabanu. — Od kogo innego Voldemort wiedziałby o Dursleyach?</p>
<p>Snape odetchnął głęboko, przecierając palcami skronie, spoglądając na niego, jakby urosła mu druga głowa.</p>
<p>— Wszyscy w tym „<em>biznesie</em>" na siebie donoszą, Potter — wycedził, a jego zęby zazgrzytały o siebie z taką intensywnością, że Harry musiał się nieźle wysilić, żeby odeprzeć chęć zasłonięcia uszu. — Na tym polega cała zabawa. Każdy ma w zanadrzu jakiegoś haka. Przysłowiowego asa w rękawie.</p>
<p>Harry zmarszczył czoło i wiedział, że w jego oczach coś przygasło, wiedział to, kiedy spoglądał w czarne jak toń oceaniczna oczy Snape'a i dostrzegał w nich odbicie własnej twarzy.</p>
<p>— Pan również? — Jego głos zabrzmiał jak szmer, jak dźwięk rąbka peleryny sunącego po posadce.</p>
<p>Wąskie brwi Snape'a uniosły się wysoko.</p>
<p>— Pytasz, Potter, czy też posiadam solidnie argumentowane informacje, które pozwoliłyby mi szantażować ludzi wokół mnie? — Snape przekrzywił głowę, przypatrując mu się z lekkim cynizmem. — A może o to, czy na ciebie donoszę?</p>
<p>Harry westchnął ciężko i odwrócił się ku wyjściu, doskonale wiedząc, że jeżeli sam nie poradzi sobie z własnymi trudami, nikt nie udźwignie ich za niego.</p>
<p>— Doskonale wiem — powiedział na odchodnym, uparcie wpijając wzrok w drzwi — że jest pan ostatnią osobą na tym dennym świecie, która mogłaby na mnie komukolwiek donosić.</p>
<p>Wyszedł, zanim Snape - kierowany maniakalną dumą - zdołał zaprzeczyć.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minęły grubo ponad dwa lata od czasu, gdy Syriusz wyszedł z Azkabanu, ale koszmary wciąż go nie opuszczały. Harry o tym wiedział - choć pewnie nie powinien. Jednak niepokój po ataku dementorów, lęk przed nadchodzącą rozprawą i próba zaaklimatyzowania się w nowym domu, którego ponury nastrój osiadał na nim jak kurz walający się po zacienionych kątach wszystkich pomieszczeń, sprawił, że bezsenność kleiła się do jego powiek jak sole trzeźwiące.</p>
<p>Pamiętał te ostatnie upalne dni tegorocznego lata spędzone pod dachem kamienicy starszej od pokolenia jego dziadków - pamiętał: wyszedł pewnej nocy po wodę, dręczony absurdalną myślą, że te ciężkie cztery ściany, które go otaczają, lada moment się na niego zwalą, że go przygniotą, choćby i nie ze starości, ale z samej zawiści, która zdawała się tkwić w otaczających go murach jak ponura aura. Korytarz był ciemny i napęczniały pyłem, którego pani Weasley nie udało się wydmuchać na zewnątrz, mimo że na większość popołudnia zostawiła szeroko otwarte okna, przez które co rusz do środka wpadały pierwsze tego roku liście opadłe z drzew - czerwone, żółte, brązowe - ściełały podłogę jak dywan, póki któryś z obecnych lokatorów nie uprzątnął ich zaklęciem.</p>
<p>Wtedy usłyszał to po raz pierwszy.</p>
<p>Nie pamiętał, co właściwie sobie pomyślał - może: „ghul", może: „Stworek", może: „bogin" - po tym domu spodziewał się absolutnie wszystkiego; jedyne, co nie przyszło mu na myśl, jedyne, na co się nie przygotował, kiedy pokonywał strome schody i zacieniony korytarz, kiedy ostrożnie stawiał swoje kroki w ciemnościach rezydencji, kiedy mijał kilka śpiących portretów dawno wymarłych czarodziejów, których imion nie znał lub nie pamiętał, niemal bezwiednie podążając za źródłem dźwięku, to Syriusz; Syriusz zlany potem, rzucający się na materacu łóżka z kołdrą zaplątaną wokół długich, wciąż nieco zbyt chudych nóg i zwijającym się, spadającym z łóżka prześcieradłem.</p>
<p>Na szafce nocnej stała do połowy opróżniona butelka po Ognistej Whiskey, a na podłodze walały się szczątki szklanki, lśniące w bladym świetle księżyca prześlizgującym się przez grube, bordowe kotary, tworząc na parkiecie mapę szkła i alkoholu.</p>
<p>Chyba coś powiedział - nie pamiętał dokładnie co - coś jak: „matko, Syriuszu" albo: „Morgano, Syriuszu", a może wcale nie, może przez jego gardło uciekło coś zupełnie innego, a może jedynie wydawało mu się, że coś mówi, może poruszał ustami, ale nie uciekały z nich żadne słowa - nie wiedział; pamiętał za to jęk wydobywający się z gardła swojego chrzestnego ojca, jęk, który przeszył go do żywego i z początku zaczął rozglądać się po zabałaganionej sypialni, spodziewając się dostrzec jego źródło za którymś z ciężkich, antycznych mebli, bo nawet nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że taki dźwięk może uciec z ust żywego, silnego człowieka, za którego uważał swego chrzestnego ojca.</p>
<p>Pamiętał, jak łajał się za to, że o tym nie pomyślał: że człowiek po spędzeniu dwunastu lat swojego życia za murami Azkabanu, może być dręczony paletą przerażających wspomnień, prześladowany biegiem wydarzeń, o których wolałby raczej zapomnieć, połykany przez sny, które wcale nimi nie są.</p>
<p>Podszedł do swojego ojca chrzestnego z ostrożnością, z jaką po raz pierwszy zbliżał się do hipogryfa, wyciągając ręce i nie do końca wiedząc, co z nimi zrobić - nigdy nie pocieszał ludzi po koszmarach, przez znaczną większość swojego życia on sam nie był głaskany po głowie po zrywających go w środku nocy scenach, które kleiły się do niego jak jego własny cień, a których znaczenia nie był w stanie zrozumieć (łomot wyważanych drzwi, niezrozumiałe krzyki, plama zieleni rozlewająca się na źrenicy). Chyba coś mówił, coś jak: „spokojnie" i „tu jest bezpiecznie", coś jak: „obudź się, Syriuszu", kiedy niepewnie dotykał jego ramienia, kiedy odsuwał zlepione potem włosy z jego twarzy i karku, kiedy nim lekko potrząsał, zanurzając palce w jego czarnej koszuli nocnej.</p>
<p>I wtedy Syriusz zerwał się do siadu, wciągając głęboko i chrapliwie powietrze, wytrzeszczając oczy tak mocno, jakby te miały lada moment wylecieć z orbit - i Harry się przestraszył, przeraził się nie na żarty, bo to, co wykwitło na twarzy Syriusza, było czystą trwogą, a rozbiegane spojrzenie skakało po jego własnej sypialni, jakby jej nie poznawał, jakby nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje.</p>
<p>— Już dobrze — wyszeptał Harry, ale Syriusz zdawał się go nie słyszeć. — Już dobrze — powtórzył nieco głośniej, dotykając jego zlanego potem ramienia, jednak Syriusz był zamknięty gdzieś we własnej wyobraźni, gdzieś głęboko we własnych przeżyciach - i kiedy Harry, patrząc na jego mokrą od potu i od łez, wykrzywioną tak nieludzkim grymasem, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie widział na jego przystojnych kościach policzkowych, twarz, zrozumiał, że Syriusz go nie słyszy, że wcale go nie widzi, że znajduje się myślami mile od tego miejsca, w zupełnie innej scenerii, w zupełnie innych warunkach, ale nie przestał powtarzać: „wszystko w porządku" i: „jesteś bezpieczny", kiedy ostrożnie chwytał drżące pod jego dłońmi barki, kiedy delikatnie popychał swojego ojca chrzestnego na materac, kiedy układał mu poduszkę pod głową jak dziecku, a strach, ból i troska mieszały się w dziwnych proporcjach w jego zmęczonym umyśle, kiedy Syriusz - jak lunatyk - zamknął ponownie oczy, jakby nie był nawet świadom ich otwarcia.</p>
<p>Harry, przysiadając na krawędzi jego łóżka, trzymał w swoich dłoniach tą nieco żylastą - wciąż nazbyt wychudzoną - rękę, póki jego ojciec chrzestny ponownie nie usnął, myśląc o przeszłości, przed którą nie sposób uciec.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedy rozglądał się po zaciętych twarzach członków Zakonu Feniksa, Harry rozumiał, że każdy z nich ma swoje własne rany, których nie widać na pierwszy rzut oka, które nie są zapisane w ciele grubymi bliznami i odciskami od różdżki na dłoniach, których nie widzać w szramach na skórze ramion i szyji, które są niewykrywalne, jeśli patrzeć powierzchownie. Nie można zrozumieć przesłania obrazu, spoglądając na jego ramę. Tak samo było z ludźmi - i choć był w stanie zauważyć przeorane bliznami ciało Moody'ego, jego wstawioną, sztuczną nogę i zaczarowane oko, choć widział na niezdrowo chudym nadgarstku Syriusza wszczepiony w jego skórę tatuaż ze znienawidzonym przez niego numerem, choć wiedział, że pod obszernymi, zwiewnymi szatami Snape'a, na jego lewym przedramieniu widnieje znak nie do usunięcia i mimo że podejrzewał, jak paskudne blizny mogą skrywać się za jego zaciągniętymi, szczelnie zapiętymi mankietami i wysoko postawionym kołnierzem, najgłębsze zranienia czaiły się pod skórą, zapisane głęboko w umyśle, wyryte w nim jak hieroglify na kamiennej ścianie.</p>
<p>I kiedy Dumbledore - w obecności wszystkich tych ludzi - spytał się go na kolejnym, szumnym zebraniu, na które został łaskawie zaproszony, jak przedstawia się sytuacja z Josephem Hughesem, Harry nie był pewien, co powinien mu odpowiedzieć.</p>
<p>— Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem tak asertywnego, zdolnego człowieka — powiedział więc Harry, wlepiając oczy w blat stołu, mając wrażenie, że jego usta poruszają się w dziwnym odrętwieniu — którego wiara w wolną wolę została tak doszczętnie złamana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Co robisz, kiedy znikasz z Hogwartu? — zapytał go Hughes pewnego wieczora, kiedy owinięty w gruby szal z wełnianą czapką zaciągniętą na głowę, siedział na pustych trybunach i wpatrywał się w boisko do quidditcha, marząc o dotyku suchego drewna rączki swojej miotły pod palcami i poczuciu wiatru we włosach; o szamoczącej się pomiędzy jego palcami złotej, chłodnej, metalowej piłce i oddychaniu pod wiatr pełnymi płucami.</p>
<p>Harry podniósł na niego wzrok, ale nie wstał z - wbijającej mu się w kość ogonową - wąskiej ławki; szczelniej opatulił się peleryną.</p>
<p>— Nie rozumiem, o co panu chodzi — odrzekł Harry, ale w jego głosie nie było przekonania - był zbyt zmęczony; nieprzyjemne uczucie ociężałości w całym jego ciele sprawowało nad nim niezbitą kontrolę i wcale nie miał ochoty na wdrażanie słownych gierek ze swoim wiecznie szperającym w detalach jego życia profesorem Transmutacji.</p>
<p>Palce mu zamarzały - skubiąc wełniany materiał swoich rękawiczek, zaczął niezdarnie zwijać je w pięść, mając nadzieję je nieco ogrzać - musiał się prezentować jak dzieciak, który za długo taplał się w śniegu, ale nie dbał o to.</p>
<p>Hughes przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, jakby poddawał go niemej ocenie i wyglądał, jakby nie do końca rozumiał istoty jego zachowań.</p>
<p>— Mogę usiąść? — zapytał, wskazując podbródkiem miejsce obok Harry'ego, a ten w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami, dochodząc do wniosku, że jest mu wszystko jedno i mruknął pod nosem:</p>
<p>— Tak, proszę.</p>
<p>Hughes zagarnął bliżej siebie ciepłą, zimową pelerynę, usiadł na smętnych, pustych trybunach i podążając za wzrokiem Harry'ego, skierował twarz ku ogromnemu boisku. Dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu (w sercu Harry'ego zrodziła się nikła nadzieja, że Hughes porzucił temat, z którym do niego przyszedł; oczywiście - próżna - jakżeby inaczej).</p>
<p>— Czy istnieje ktoś... przed kim nie masz żadnych tajemnic? — zwrócił ku niemu swoje błękitne jak bezchmurne niebo oczy jego profesor i brzmiał na zaniepokojonego - Harry nie potrafił pojąć tego solidnego napięcia czającego się za jego słowami; pozwolił sobie unieść na niego wzrok.</p>
<p>— Nie wydaje mi się — odpowiedział, nie rozumiejąc przebłysku ulgi, jaki pojawił się na sekundę w tych niebieskich oczach — choć Severus Snape jest stosunkowo bliski rozkopania całej mojej przeszłości. I nie jestem w stanie zaradzić na to więcej, ponad nie pozostawaniem mu dłużnym.</p>
<p>Hughes pokiwał głową, jakby nie był tym faktem zanadto zaskoczony.</p>
<p>— Snape zawsze węszył i wszystko rozgrzebywał — westchnął i wzruszył ramionami — maczał palce w cudzej przeszłości, jakby się nią karmił. Zawsze lubił wiedzieć więcej, niż pozostali, być najlepiej poinformowany, znać sekrety, które nie są znane innym — urwał i przygryzając dolną wargę, zapatrzył się w horyzont, zupełnie, jakby wymsknęło mu się o wiele więcej, niżby sobie życzył.</p>
<p>Harry nie wiedział, czy to wiatr przemknął po jego karku, czy zimno, które ogarnęło z nagłością jego ciało, miało swoje podstawy w czymś zgoła odmiennym.</p>
<p>— Pozostali? — powiedział, doszukując się prawdy w gładkiej, pogodnej twarzy Hughesa, przeskakując wzrokiem między jego niebieskimi, zapatrzonymi w dal oczami jak sroka po kamieniach i dziękował wszelkim bóstwom, których nie podejrzewał o istnienie, za to, że jego głos nie zabrzmiał paranoicznie.</p>
<p>Tym razem to Hughes wzruszył obojętnie ramionami; nie odpowiedział.</p>
<p>— Przeczytałeś fiszki, które ci dałem? — zapytał zamiast tego; i Harry nie rozumiał, dlaczego właśnie ta kwestia miałaby być dla niego istotna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Wciąż wielu rzeczy nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć.</p>
<p>Hughes roześmiał się - i brzmiał na szczerze rozbawionego (Harry nie mógł nie przygryźć wargi).</p>
<p>— Ja również — odrzekł, spoglądając na niego kątem oka — a żyję na tym świecie dwa razy dłużej.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Nie masz bladego pojęcia, jak silny tak naprawdę jesteś, prawda? — westchnął Voldemort, zakradając się niezliczony już raz od początku tego roku do jego zagmatwanego, nieuporządkowanego umysłu i Harry - słysząc to - nie był pewien, o co tak naprawdę mu chodzi. — Myślisz, że każdy czternastolatek byłby zdolny postawić mnie przed wspomnieniami własnych zbrodni? Myślisz, że każdy czternastolatek mógłby sprawić, że będą one tak namacalne?</p>
<p>— O czym ty, do diabła, tym razem pleciesz? — zapytał Harry, nie wiedząc, jak zatrzymać napięcie, które zakradło się do jego głosu.</p>
<p>— O Priori Incantatem — pokręcił głową Czarny Pan ostatniej dekady — skoro i tak już o nim wspominałeś poprzednim razem.</p>
<p>— Przestań — powiedział Harry niespodziewanie mocno i stanowczo. — Nie chcę o tym myśleć. Może się zdziwisz, ale tamtego dnia, gdy nasze różdżki zareagowały tak, jak zareagowały, byłem tak samo zszokowany i przerażony jak ty.</p>
<p>Voldemort milczał dłuższą chwilę; Harry mógł wyczuć połacie czarnej magii przesuwające się z dziwną ospałością po jego umyśle.</p>
<p>— Nie jestem pewien — powiedział w końcu i brzmiał na niepospolicie opanowanego — czy fakt, że czternastoletni chłopak był w stanie wyczuć mój strach, bardziej mnie frustruje czy niepokoi.</p>
<p>— Jedno jest zadziwiająco bliskie drugiemu — pozwolił sobie zauważyć zielonooki.</p>
<p>— Harry — wyszeptał człowiek w jego snach, a czerwone oczy zabłysły gdzieś na skrajach jego postrzegania — dlaczego ty nie dostrzegasz potęgi, jaka w tobie tkwi? Dlaczego jesteś taki ślepy?</p>
<p>Harry - słysząc to - miał impulsywną ochotę, aby się roześmiać. Zachował jednak resztki zdrowego rozsądku, które szemrały do niego, że wyszłoby mu na korzyść, gdyby jednak postarał się opanować.</p>
<p>— <em>Potęgi</em> — prychnął, kręcąc głową, zastanawiając się, czego Voldemort może od niego chcieć, że wygłasza przed nim aż takie niedorzeczności.</p>
<p>Czarny Pan nie wydawał się wściekły jego powątpiewaniem w jego słowa - uczucie, które mu towarzyszyło, przypominało trochę rezygnację.</p>
<p>— Myślisz, że jestem kimś — zapytał; jego intonacja sugerowała całkowitą obojętność, ale przez połączenie ich umysłów przemknęła jakaś blada iskra, sugerująca coś zgoła odmiennego — kto rzucałby słowa na wiatr?</p>
<p>— Nie wiem — odrzekł zgodnie z prawdą zielonooki — przecież nie znam cię na tyle, aby móc to stwierdzić.</p>
<p>— I nie chcesz mnie poznać, Harry?</p>
<p>Nie był pewien, czy to była zachęta, czy pokusa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedy Snape zabrał go przed jego oblicze po raz kolejny, Harry'ego naprawdę mocno korciło, aby zapytać, dlaczego pozwolił mu ze sobą walczyć - wtedy, na cmentarzu, po swoim powrocie z krainy umarłych. I postanowił nie przygryzać języka.</p>
<p>Voldemort przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, podczas gdy klęczący u jego stóp Snape poderwał na Harry'ego głowę z miną świadczącą o niezgłębionym popłochu bądź gorącej chęci mordu - bądź jednym i drugim, zmieszanym w jakiejś dziwnej konfiguracji; Harry nie był pewien.</p>
<p>— Nie spodziewałem się — przyznał powoli Voldemort, patrząc w zielone, przepełnione pytaniem oczy Harry'ego — że zostanę zmuszony do wyrównanej walki przez nastolatka — pokręcił głową, a Harry nie był pewien, czy bardziej zdumiała go odpowiedź, jaką otrzymał, czy to, że Voldemort w ogóle mu jej udzielił.</p>
<p>— Och — bąknął, czując się przy tym, jak skończony idiota, ale Voldemort go nie wyśmiał ani nie wycofał własnych słów.</p>
<p>Kiedy ziemista twarz Snape'a skierowała się w stronę Czarnego Pana, Harry kątem oka - przez ułamek sekundy - był w stanie dostrzec na niej falę zdumienia.</p>
<p>— Nie jesteś wcale taki słaby, za jakiego się uważasz. — Głos Voldemorta był łagodny i Harry, czując głuche tętnienie gdzieś za uszami, nie mógł odegnać wrażenia, że właśnie został określony mianem: „kogoś silnego" przez jednego z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów w Magicznej Anglii, nawet jeśli nie do końca tymi słowami. Coś ciężkiego osiadło na tyłach jego gardła; nie był silny - nie uważał się za takiego. — Jesteś trochę dziwny — dodał po chwili Czarny Pan - i to było dla Harry'ego o wiele łatwiejsze do przyswojenia; o wiele łatwiejsze, ponieważ z większą dokładnością odpowiadało wyobrażeniu, jakie miał o samym sobie. — Jesteś dziwny — kontynuował Voldemort — bo większość magów z twoimi zdolnościami albo by się nimi afiszowało, albo by je tłumiło, aby ich własna magia nie wzbudzała u nikogo większych obaw. — Przechylił głowę, przyglądając mu się wnikliwie. — Ty natomiast, Harry, w ogóle tej swojej siły nie zauważasz. Co więcej, zdajesz się pomniejszać swoją wartość, chociaż dokonujesz wielkich rzeczy, <em>niesamowitych</em> rzeczy — powiedział dziwnie miękkim tonem - i Harry nie do końca był w stanie pojąć, dlaczego w ogóle przyszło mu to usłyszeć z ust właśnie <em>tego</em> człowieka. — To jest niemalże niespotykane, wiesz? Żeby czarodziej korzystał z magicznej potęgi i nie był świadom tego, że jego umiejętności wykraczają ponad standardy.</p>
<p>— Moje umiejętności nie wykraczają ponad standardy — speszył się Harry.</p>
<p>— Naprawdę? — zapytał miękkim tonem Czarny Pan, podchwytując jego spojrzenie. — Znasz jeszcze jakiegoś dwunastolatka, który pokonał liczącego sobie stulecia bazyliszka, Harry? — mówił, zbliżając się do niego; i brzmiał kwitnąco, intrygująco - Harry napiął się jak struna i zaczął się przed nim wycofywać. — Może powinieneś dać mi namiary na takowego, co? Znasz jeszcze jakiegoś czternastolatka, który umiałby się oprzeć Imperiusowi? A może znasz kogoś, kto tak jak ty, przeżył zaklęcie zabijające? <em>Znasz</em>, Harry?</p>
<p>Harry przygryzł wnętrze dolnej wargi. Lekkie szczypanie przy paznokciu lewej ręki uświadomiło mu, że zrywa sobie skórki z palców; starł kciukiem drobinę krwi wzbierającą na zaróżowionej skórze.</p>
<p>— Ja... ty sam mówiłeś, że to kłamstwa tworzą moją historię, zapomniałeś? — przypomniał, starając się brzmieć na pewnego siebie, ale jego głos - ku jego własnej irytacji - był wątły jak oddech. — I nie mów mi, <em>nigdy</em> mi nie mów — słowa obiły się o jego język i zęby, wypadając drżąco spomiędzy jego ust — że jestem silny przez fakt, że ktoś <em>poświęcił swoje życie dla mnie</em>. — Oczy go piekły; spoglądał prosto w twarz mordercy swoich rodziców, który nie był głupi, który nie był maniakalny, który nie był nawet połowicznie tak obłąkany, jak pierwotnie mu się zdawało i czuł wilgoć kotłującą się pod jego powiekami, bo nawet teraz prześladowała go przeszłość, o której nie chciał pamiętać - nie <em>przy nim</em>. — Nie przekuwaj mojej tragedii w siłę — przełknął ciężko ślinę.</p>
<p>Voldemort przyglądał mu się milcząco; Harry miał wrażenie, że widzi cienie zalegające pod jego oczami.</p>
<p>— Dlaczego w ogóle do mnie przyszedłeś? — zapytał wreszcie; jego głos był martwy. Wycelował w Harry'ego palec, jakby go o coś oskarżał. — Dlaczego — powtórzył; plecy Harry'ego uderzyły o ścianę, a Voldemort nie przestawał się do niego zbliżać; serce w jego piersi szalało — przybyłeś do mordercy swoich rodziców, Harry, i dlaczego wciąż wracałeś? Raz za razem? — Harry pokręcił bezwiednie głową, chcąc powiedzieć: „przestań", chcąc powiedzieć: „zostaw to", chcąc powiedzieć: „nie drąż w tym", ale słowa nie kleiły się do jego języka.</p>
<p>— Panie mój... — wtrącił się cicho Snape, ale Voldemort nawet się nie obejrzał - jego oczy konsekwentnie wpatrywały się w te zielone, błyszczące jak od świateł reflektorów.</p>
<p>Miał łzy w oczach - był tego boleśnie świadom; w jego czaszce tlił się głuchy łomot, którego nie potrafił zatrzymać. Blizna go piekła.</p>
<p>— Czy to nie ty powiedziałeś, że nie cofnę kijem rzeki? — Głos mu się złamał; Voldemort zatrzymał się, jakby coś zburzyło jego koncentrację. — Czy to nie ty mi to mówiłeś, Tom?</p>
<p>Czarny Pan w jednej chwili napiął się jak kobra rozkładająca swój kołnierz, a jego oczy zapłonęły żywą czerwienią.</p>
<p>— Jak mnie nazwałeś? — wysyczał, niemalże przechodząc przy tym w wężomowę.</p>
<p>Harry odniósł wrażenie, że lada moment coś w nim pęknie - wiedział, że jego twarz wykrzywił grymas piekącego, przypalającego do żywego bólu, ale nie dbał o to, nie w tej chwili, nie teraz, kiedy ten inteligentny, niebywały człowiek, w którego umyśle tyle razy zdarzało mu się zatonąć, stał tutaj i patrzył na niego tymi - tak mało przypominającymi ludzkie - czerwonymi oczami.</p>
<p>— Na miłość boską, to, że nosisz imię po mugolskim ojcu, nie czyni cię z automatu gorszym, rozumiesz? — wyrzucił z siebie; prawie krzyczał. — Gdziekolwiek pójdziesz, ono zostanie przy tobie jak cień. Zbudowałeś na jego bazie swój przeklęty przydomek, okaż odrobinę <em>konsekwentności</em>, na litość Morgany!</p>
<p>— Jak śmiesz? — wysyczał Voldemort, napinając palce, układając je tak, jakby były pazurami jakiegoś agresywnego zwierzęcia. — Pojawiasz się tu znikąd i mówisz mi...</p>
<p>— Znikąd? — wrzasnął Harry, czując się tak, jakby tracił grunt pod nogami. — To <em>ty</em> załatwiłeś mi tę przeklętą bliznę — wskazał drżącym z gniewu palcem na swoje czoło — i twierdzisz, że pojawiłem się <em>znikąd</em>?</p>
<p>— Myślisz, że to planowałem? — Głos Voldemorta przywodził Harry'emu na myśl igłę hirurgiczną wbijaną prosto w bębenki uszne, ale nawet się nie skrzywił - i z pewnością nie cofnął. — Myślisz, że zamierzałem zniknąć ze świata na <em>czternaście</em> długich lat? Czy ty uważasz, że uśmiechało mi się żyć jako bezcielesne widmo? Jako cień samego siebie?</p>
<p>— Sam fakt, że poszedłeś do Doliny Godryka bez najmniejszego zastanowienia, opierając się na słowach kobiety powszechnie uznawanej za fałszywą wyrocznię, których nawet nie usłyszałeś osobiście, powinien ci uzmysłowić, że miałeś więcej szczęścia, niż rozumu — wypluł z siebie, nie potrafiąc dłużej tłumić tego, co leżało mu na sercu.</p>
<p>Czarny Pan pokręcił z pogardą głową i - ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego - odwrócił się od niego, spoglądając w łagodne pagórki składające się na krajobraz za oknem.</p>
<p>— To nie był łut szczęścia — powiedział przyciszonym głosem, zaplatając ramiona na piersi; promienie pomarańczu bijące od zachodzącego słońca uwydatniały każde wgłębienie na jego twarzy o barwie kości słoniowej, dwie pionowe bruzdy zmarszczek wychodzące od nasady jego spłaszczonego nosa, siateczki fioletowo-czerwonych naczynek rozpościerających się na jego nagiej czaszce i skroniach jak rozłożyste korzenie wiekowego drzewa. — To był plan awaryjny. — Obrócił głowę, nie odwracając się od okna, zerkając przez ramię na lekko zdezorientowanego Harry'ego swoimi zapadniętymi, płonącymi czerwienią oczami. — Nie spodziewałbyś się tego po mnie, prawda Harry? Nie spodziewałbyś się, że zostawiam sobie wiele furtek otwartych - furtek, przez które mógłbym przejść, jeśli odcięto by mi inną drogę, czyż nie?</p>
<p>Z ust Harry'ego wyrwało się przytłumione prychnięcie - zastanawiał się, czy niedowierzanie, które kotłowało się w jego ciele, było w nim słyszalne.</p>
<p>— Pytasz, czy wierzę w twoją inteligencję, Tom? — zapytał, skacząc spojrzeniem po czerwonych jak krew oczach wpatrujących się w jego własne; podbródek Voldemorta uniósł się nieznacznie, a on sam odwrócił się ku Harry'emu - Harry'emu, który nie zważając na ostrzegawczy pomruk, który wyrwał się z gardła Snape'a, nie zważając na płonący błysk w czerwonych oczach lustrujących jego własne, nie zważając na to, że w razie konieczności nie ma w dłoni różdżki, aby się obronić, podszedł sprężystym krokiem do najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika obecnej epoki, przysunął twarz do jego zniekształconej nienaturalnie twarzy i nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego, powiedział powoli i wyraźnie: — Tak, wierzę.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Po części spodziewał się ataku. Może rozpalającego kości Cruciatusa, a może ostrego, siarczystego policzka wymierzonego z otwartej dłoni. Dlatego, gdy Voldemort ponowienie się od niego odwrócił i przyłożywszy knykcie do ledwo odcinających się od skóry ust, podszedł do szerokich okien, spoglądając na długą, niewyrazistą linię horyzontu, nie do końca wiedział, jak powinien zareagować i czy - mimo tej przedziwnej reakcji - nie spodziewać się lada moment klątwy tnącej rozdzierającej szatę na piersi, dotykającej nagiej skóry.</p>
<p>— Nie powinienem ci o tym mówić — odezwał się cicho Voldemort, nie odrywając wzroku od rozpościerających się za oknem widoków. — O moim ojcu — sprecyzował, odrywając dłoń od twarzy i zaplatając ręce za plecami, wystawiając twarz ku słońcu jak wąż wygrzewający się w jego promieniach; Harry mógł zobaczyć drżący cień padający na jego twarz z wystającej pod ostrym kątem kości policzkowej.</p>
<p>— Więc czemu to zrobiłeś? — zapytał; chciał to powiedzieć silnym, głośnym tonem, jednak jego gardło miało stosunkowo inne zamiary; prawie szeptał.</p>
<p>Voldemort odwrócił się ku niemu i wygiął usta w imitacji uśmiechu - na jego twarzy nie było śladów wesołości.</p>
<p>— Bo nie sądziłem, że przeżyjesz — wyszeptał, przechylając głowę, przyglądając się jego twarzy, jakby widział w niej coś niezwykłego; Harry poczuł ucisk niepokoju - już wolał, kiedy Czarny Pan prychał na niego niczym wąż wystawiający jadowe kły; nie miał pojęcia, jak zachować się przy Voldemorcie, który patrzył na niego w ten sposób - jakby wcale nie kłamał, mówiąc mu, że dostrzega w nim potęgę, której Harry - bez względu na to, jak długo szukał - nie był w stanie się u siebie dopatrzyć. — <em>Znowu</em> — dodał i brzmiał na rozbawionego; mało brakowało, by Harry zachłysnął się powietrzem. — Jesteś naprawdę dziwnym czarodziejem, Harry Potterze.</p>
<p>Harry wierzył, że się przesłyszał, że nutę, która stała za tymi słowami podsunęła mu jego napęczniała, wybujała wyobraźnia. Był pewien, że nikt nie brzmiałby na tak niezmiernie <em>zafascynowanego</em>, mówiąc o nim i o jego życiu. A już na pewno nie Lord Voldemort we własnej osobie.</p>
<p>Odrzucił od siebie myśl, że może nie jest tak beznadziejny, jak mu się zawsze zdawało. Przecież doskonale słyszał, kiedy Voldemort oznajmił mu, że jest: „dziwny".</p>
<p><em>Dziwoląg</em> — szeptała gdzieś we wnętrzu jego ucha ciotka Petunia.</p>
<p>Wygląda na to, że miała rację.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Myślisz, że zasługujesz na świąteczne prezenty? — zapytała go z odrazą tlącą się za słowami ciotka Petunia; Harry miał dziewięć lat i marzył o otrzymaniu choćby i małego upominku na Gwiazdkę, marzył o tym gorąco i zachłannie, obserwując liczne prezenty czekające pod choinką. — Do takich niegrzecznych dzieci jak ty Mikołaj nie przychodzi — splunęła ciotka, kręcąc z politowaniem głową i pochyliła się nad piekarnikiem, aby wyjąć z niej lukrowane pierniki, których Harry'emu nie wolno było tknąć; pamiętał ich zapach - pachniały przyprawą korzenną i słodkością i kilkuletni Harry zastanawiał się, jak smakowałyby z mlekiem, kiedy nerwowo przełykał ślinę, starając się nie patrzeć w ich kierunku zbyt długo i zbyt łakomie - nie chciał, aby wuj po raz kolejny zatrzasnął go na cztery spusty w komórce pod schodami.</p>
<p>Kiedy miał osiem lat, przyuważył wuja Vernona, kiedy nieporadnie dopinał na opasłym brzuchu strój Świętego Mikołaja i zrozumiał, dlaczego przez te wszystkie lata ten wymarzony przez niego, starszy, dobroduszny człowiek z długą, białą brodą, wielkim worem prezentów i czerwonym strojem, który to rzekomo doceniał dobro i nie zapominał o żadnym dziecku, przez te wszystkie lata u Dursleyów nie słuchał jego listów, które Harry kaligrafował zgrabnie, aby ułatwić mu ich odczytanie i zostawiał na parapecie, treścią w stronę wąskiego, trójkątnego okienka, żeby Mikołaj mógł przez nie zajrzeć. I nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego wszystkie prezenty, które znajdował pod drzewkiem choinkowym, kiedy z samego rana na palcach przemykał do salonu, były zaadresowane do jego kuzyna. Przecież tak bardzo się starał. Przecież nie był aż tak niegrzeczny, jak sugerowała to ciotka Petunia - dlaczego Mikołaj tego nie zauważał?</p>
<p>I kiedy w wieku jedenastu lat zastał Rona pod ozdobioną najrozmaitszymi różnościami choinką w Pokoju Wspólnym, wpatrywał się przez chwilę w lśniącą żółtym, ciepłym blaskiem na jej czubku gwiazdę, życząc sobie, by jakaś - nieznana mu do końca - magia wzięła sprawę w swoje ręce i sprawiła, że obok kolorowych, przepasanych wstążką prezentów dla innych dzieci, znajdzie się też jeden dla niego. A mimo to nie spodziewał się, że jego prośba zostanie wysłuchana - nie tak naprawdę.</p>
<p>Dlatego, kiedy Ron powiedział mu o swetrze, który jego matka miałaby wydziergać dla niego na drutach, Harry z początku nie zrozumiał, o co jego przyjacielowi może chodzić.</p>
<p>— Prezenty? — powtórzył, marszcząc czoło, poprawiając nerwowym gestem okulary, kiedy jego serce podskoczyło pod mostkiem, gdy zerkał na stertę pakunków spoczywających jak twardy dowód na podłodze wokół skaczącego między nimi Rona. — Dla mnie?</p>
<p>Przecież Mikołaj nie odwiedza takich niegrzecznych dzieci, jak on. Nie było jeszcze roku, w którym ta prawda nie została mu przypomniana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Irytowały go dzwonki uwiązane do każdych drzwi w tym zamku, majtające się beztrosko na czerwonych wstążkach. Dzbanki pełne gorącej czekolady, w której pływały napęczniałe, słodkie, różowe pianki, chochliki skaczące po gałęziach choinki, która przyciągała spojrzenia wszystkich wchodzących do Wielkiej Sali, anielskie włosy sypiące się z zaczarowanego, lśniącego tysiącami gwiazd sklepienia, które znikały w złotych, drobnych jak ziarna piasku rozbłyskach, zanim zdążyły upaść na posadzkę. Czerwona czapka z dzwonkami, z którą latał po zamku Irytek, kradnąc największe, najbardziej błyszczące bombki z choinki i ku rozdrażnieniu wymachującej na niego różdżką Charity Burbage, podrzucając nimi nad głową, jakby były tenisowymi piłkami. Irytowały go śpiewne zawodzenia chóru i rechoczące im do wtóru ropuchy. Skaczące po długich stołach czekoladowe żaby, czym prędzej czmychające z talerzy i półmisków i serwetki w choinki i gwiazdy przyozdabiające talerze. Zapach grzanego wina roznoszący się nad stołami i rozsypujące się na srebrnych półmiskach kutie. Drżące płomienie wysokich świec tlące się pośrodku każdego z czterech stołów.</p>
<p>Rozglądał się po przystrojonej ozdobnymi wieńcami, rozłożystymi jemiołami i kwitnącymi na czerwono Gwiazdami Betlejemskimi Wielkiej Sali i czuł, że nie udziela mu się cała ta: „magia świąt", ani trochę, wcale.</p>
<p>Po co cały ten splendor — myślał Harry, obserwując przystającą pod jemiołą, ubraną w czerwone szaliki z białym, miękkim obiciem na krawędziach, parę, uśmiechającą się do siebie z czułością i skradającą szybkiego, mokrego całusa — jeśli brakuje pośród niego tego jedynego trzydziestosiedmioletniego mężczyzny o srebrnych jak gwiazdy oczach i skręconych jak łagodne fale włosach, którego tak bardzo pragnąłbym teraz zobaczyć.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Obfite słowa i inne nałogi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oparł się ramieniem o zardzewiałą furtkę, z której niczym zęby śnieżnego potwora z mugolskich, grudniowych opowieści zwisały podłużne sople lodu błyszczące w łagodnej, białej poświacie księżycowego światła i wypuścił z płuc papierosowy dym, który zdawał się kleić do szkieł jego okularów.</p>
<p>— Zupełnie nie rozumiem, co próbujesz tutaj odnaleźć — odezwał się - a choć podświadomie oczekiwał, że głos mu zadrży, brzmiał na niepospolicie obojętnego i przepełnionego pewnością siebie, której nie odczuwał. Okryta peleryną postać, której towarzyszyły dwie inne, czekające w cieniu rozłożystego, uschniętego bluszczu połykającego resztki sypiącego się murku, który musiał być szczytem mody lat osiemdziesiątych kochających się w niecodziennych wzorach, odwróciła się bez pośpiechu w jego stronę, a para czerwonych oczu zdająca się migotać w ciemnościach przesunęła się od jego dłoni trzymającej papierosa, poprzez niedbale zarzuconą pelerynę podróżną w niepospolitym odcieniu kakaowego brązu, do schowanych za zaparowanymi szkłami, zielonych oczu o kształcie migdałów.</p>
<p>Harry zaciągnął się nikotyną i setką pierwiastków rakotwórczych i przytrzymał przez chwilę dym w płucach, zanim powoli wypuścił go przez nos, rozpylając wokół swojej głowy szaro-białą mgiełkę i wskazał w stronę domu dłonią trzymającą papierosa.</p>
<p>— To rudera, która na domiar złego grozi zawaleniem — zauważył, spoglądając przelotnie na ledwo trzymające się na resztce przerdzewiałych zawiasów drzwi i zacinający do środka - na podłogi pokryte przegniłym mchem - śnieg. — Nie kryje w sobie odpowiedzi na wymagające niesztampowego myślenia pytania.</p>
<p>Jeden z mężczyzn stojących w cieniu jak lodowe posągi wykonał błyskawiczny gest ku wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty, jednak zanim zdołał podnieść na Harry'ego różdżkę, zanim zdołał wykrzyczeć zaklęcie, zanim zdążył wypchnąć klątwę z ust, czerwonooki czarodziej uniósł dłoń, milcząco wstrzymując jego zamiary. Harry, z lekkim świstem, wydmuchał dym z płuc i strzepnął popiół na sięgający za kostki śnieg, przesypujący mu się za krawędzie - zbyt cienkich jak na tę porę roku - butów i topniejący piekącym chłodem na jego stopach. „On należy do mnie" — zadzwonił w jego głowie chłodny głos sprzed roku. Jakby obowiązywał go jakiś skomplikowany przywilej nietykalności, jakby miał immunitet do stanięcia Czarnemu Panu kością w gardle, jakby miał prawo do buntu, którego nie miał nikt inny.</p>
<p>Zaciągnął się powoli papierosem, mrużąc w zadumie oczy.</p>
<p>Voldemort zbliżył się do niego, nabierając nieco aparycji dementora, kiedy powiewy lodowatego wiatru bawiły się wedle własnej woli jego sięgającą ziemi peleryną, szarpiąc rąbkiem i tarmosząc rękawy, a Harry przechylił głowę, zastanawiając się, czego powinien się po nim spodziewać w obecności dwóch świadków czających się pod walącymi się ruinami ogrodzenia. Voldemort wyciągnął rękę.</p>
<p>— Nie pal — wyjął mu z dłoni papierosa i rzucił nim w śnieg, a Harry był tym posunięciem tak zaskoczony, że przez krótką chwilę zawładnęła nim impulsywna ochota, aby rzucić się na ziemię i podjąć mizerne próby uratowania niedopalonego tytoniu przed przemoknięciem — bo umrzesz na jakąś chorobę cywilizacyjną, zanim zdołam się namyślić, jak zamierzam się z tobą obchodzić.</p>
<p>Harry zrezygnował z chęci ocalenia swojego, dogasającego pod stopami, papierosa i zerknął kątem oka na stojące w cieniu postacie.</p>
<p>— Anioły stróże? — zapytał i poczuł niewielki, kłujący ból w mięśniach policzkowych, kiedy całą siłą woli starał się powstrzymać od cisnącego mu się na usta, zgryźliwego uśmiechu.</p>
<p>Voldemort spojrzał przeciągle na dwie, okute mrokiem sylwetki, skrywające tożsamość za srebrnymi maskami.</p>
<p>— W wersji edytowalnej — odparł obojętnie, a Harry - nie mogąc się powstrzymać - parsknął śmiechem.</p>
<p>— I co, drążysz w nich? — przechylił głowę.</p>
<p>— Jak dłutem w drewnie.</p>
<p>Harry westchnął, starając się wykrzesać w sobie pogardę, kiedy dwaj, czekający w cieniu Śmierciożercy drgnęli z niepewnością, spoglądając po sobie, ale nie potrafił jej z siebie wydobyć.</p>
<p>— A dlaczego ty tu wracasz, Harry? — Ledwo go usłyszał; jego głos był cichy jak wiatr, jak szmer przesuwających się pod podeszwami liści.</p>
<p>Wzruszył ramionami.</p>
<p>— Z technicznego punktu widzenia — odezwał się, bardzo mocno starając się brzmieć na obojętnego i pełnego zdystansowania — to mój dom.</p>
<p>— Z technicznego punktu widzenia — powtórzył cicho Voldemort, przyglądając mu się, jakby doszukiwał się jakichś podpowiedzi dla swoich podejrzeń w jego rysach twarzy.</p>
<p>Harry przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę pod ciężarem jego spojrzenia, nagle czując dziwną, nie do końca jasną pogardę do samego siebie, za to, że postanowił tutaj w ogóle przybyć dzisiejszego dnia.</p>
<p>— Mhm, dziedziczenie, spadkobierstwo czy jak to tam się formalnie nazy... — urwał, kiedy przestępowanie z nogi za nogę sprawiło, że kolejne warstwy śniegu przesypały się przez krawędzie jego butów i teraz topniały niemal <em>parzącym</em> chłodem na jego skórze.</p>
<p>— Czyli nie uważasz tego miejsca za swój... dom, czy tak? — zapytał Voldemort, choć Harry nie rozumiał, po co w tym drąży.</p>
<p>— Tom, ja tu nigdy nie mieszkałem — prychnął Harry, zanim dotarło do niego, co właściwie powiedział. — To znaczy: <em>mieszkałem</em>, ale w tak odległych dla mnie czasach, że ja tego nawet nie pamiętam.</p>
<p>Jeden z zakapturzonych czarodziejów - co zanotował kątem oka - drgnął, jakby chluśnięto mu w twarz lodowatą wodą, ale zarówno Harry, jak i Voldemort zignorowali to nagłe poruszenie, nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku, jakby nie istniało nic poza nimi, jakby świat wokół nich rozmywał się jak akwarela w szklance z wodą.</p>
<p>Czarny Pan przechylił głowę, coś zamigotało na dnie tych czerwonych oczu - jakaś, nie do końca dla Harry'ego zrozumiała solidarność, jakby niespodziewanie zrozumiał on coś, czego wcześniej jedynie się domyślał. Wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, ale długie, szczupłe palce zatrzymały się w połowie drogi, jakby zrobił to bezwiednie albo się rozmyślił i pocierając kciukiem opuszki palców - zupełnie, jakby ciążył na nich jakiś niewidoczny dla oczu ślad - opuścił rękę.</p>
<p>— Gdzie, w takim układzie, jest twój dom, Harry? — zapytał cicho, przeskakując spojrzeniem między jego oczami, jakby szukał w nich potwierdzenia swoich przypuszczeń; Harry westchnął i spuścił wzrok na wydeptane ślady na śniegu (śnieżny puch pod ich stopami był nieco wilgotny - w głębokich odciskach ich podeszew wzbierała na wpół płynna, na wpół stała breja - jak centymetrowa, zabłocona kałuża).</p>
<p>— Tam, gdzie był twój — przechylił głowę Harry, spoglądając w bladą, smukłą twarz poprzez zasłonę cienkich, przydługich włosów. — Choć może powinienem powiedzieć: „jest"? — bardziej zapytał, niż stwierdził, marszcząc nos na wysokiego, obserwującego go świdrującym wzrokiem czerwonych jak rubiny oczu mężczyznę.</p>
<p>Voldemort nie odpowiedział.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Dowiem się, Tom, czego szukałeś?</p>
<p>— Wiatru w polu.</p>
<p>— Pytam poważnie.</p>
<p>— A ja, Harry — odrzekł Voldemort, powolnie przeciągając sylaby, unosząc delikatnie, niemal niezauważalnie, kąciki warg — poważnie odpowiadam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Odnoszę czasem wrażenie — powiedział cicho Snape, spoglądając na niego przez zacieniony gabinet, obracając w dłoniach różdżkę — że przelewam z pustego w próżne.</p>
<p>Harry podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał niespiesznie szatę, unikając czarnookiego wzroku profesora; poprawił nerwowym gestem włosy wpadające mu na oczy.</p>
<p>— Może Voldemort miał rację? — mruknął nie bez niepewności, zerkając na swoje krzywo poobgryzane paznokcie.</p>
<p>— Słucham? — Snape uniósł wyżej głowę - trochę jak zwierzę, które wyczuje ślad zapachowy w powietrzu - i zacisnął mocniej palce na swojej różdżce (Harry nie widział nerwowości na jego twarzy, ale skóra jego dłoni pobladła nieznacznie).</p>
<p>— Kiedy mówił, że to rana — wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając na udeptany dywan, na wychylającą się spod niego, wypolerowaną niedawno przez skrzaty posadzkę, na ciemne, wysokie ściany i ciężko opierające się o podłogę półki pełne książek — która się nie zagoi.</p>
<p>Snape opuścił różdżkę - wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby jego ręka straciła czucie i opadła bezwładnie, bez zdolności ruchowych.</p>
<p>— Tak ci powiedział? — zapytał cicho; prawie szeptał.</p>
<p>Harry uniósł na niego wzrok. Ogień trzaskający drwami w kominku odbijał się chwiejnymi refleksami barw w jego czarnych jak nocne niebo oczach. Był rozdarty między chęcią zapytania: „a czy to ważne?" a przytoczeniem mu słów, które usłyszał już raz w głębi swojej głowy, odbijające się niczym echo od obszarów jego czaszki.</p>
<p>Odwrócił z westchnieniem głowę i zapatrzył się w ogień; języki liżące kafelki kominkowe tworzyły na nich czarne, lepiące się smugi sadzy. Harry miał ochotę podejść bliżej i wydrapać w niej paznokciem swoje imię, podstawić dłonie pod bijący od ognia żar, pozwolić mu wtopić się w jego skórę i objąć kości.</p>
<p>— Masz chęć na gorącą czekoladę? — usłyszał ciche, pełne wahania słowa; zamrugał, aby odegnać wielobarwne plamy tańczące mu na źrenicy i skierował twarz w stronę profesora, zastanawiając się, czy się nie przesłyszał.</p>
<p>— Słucham?</p>
<p>— Na gorącą czekoladę — powtórzył Snape i brzmiał obojętnie, ale niewielkie, różowe plamy, które wykwitły na jego skórze, wypełzając mozolnie spod kołnierzyka, mówiły same za siebie. — Chyba wiesz co to takiego, prawda, Potter?</p>
<p>Umysł Harry'ego zrobił gwałtowny przeskok myślowy i w jednej chwili zaczął doszukiwać się ukrytych motywów, które mogłyby stać za tak niedorzeczną propozycją wyciekającą z ust Snape'a. Zmarszczył brwi.</p>
<p>— Nie potrzebuję eliksiru na uspokojenie — powiedział, ostrożnie ważąc słowa na języku. — <em>Żadnego</em> eliksiru nie potrzebuję.</p>
<p>Snape prychnął i wykrzywił paskudnie usta - ten wyraz o stokroć lepiej wpasowywał się w rysy jego twarzy.</p>
<p>— Myślisz, że gdybym chciał wcisnąć w ciebie jakiś eliksir — zapytał, przewiercając go spojrzeniem czarnych oczu — wcześniej bym cię o tym uprzedził? — parsknął, jakby sam chciał zaprzeczyć swojemu retorycznemu pytaniu. — Nie bądź nierozsądny. Jeśli zaproponowałem czekoladę — prychnął, odgarniając chaotycznym, nieco niespokojnym gestem przydługie, zatłuszczone włosy z czoła — to miałem na myśli <em>czekoladę</em>, jasne?</p>
<p>Czekolada.</p>
<p>Harry zobaczył oczami wyobraźni zielone, ciepłe oczy Remusa i jego siwiejące na skroniach, przy samej skórze włosy, jego uśmiech miękki jak spokojne morze i zmarszczki wokół ust, w których kryła się czułość.</p>
<p>— Remus dawał mi czekoladę — uśmiech sam cisnął mu się na twarz i wiedział, że wygląda przy tym głupio, wiedział, że w jego oczach tli się rozczulenie, wiedział, że troska odbija się w nich jak w tafli szkła, wiedział, że musi jawić się Snape'owi jak idiota z zamiłowaniem do melodramatyzmu, ale zignorował to, skupiając myśli wokół Remusa, jego szeroko rozłożonych ramion, kiedy rzucił się między niego a dementora-bogina, i dłoni trzymającej nadgryzione jabłko o błyszczącej skórce - jak w baśni, jego lekko zapadniętych policzkach i wiecznych cieniach kreślących się rozległymi, nieco sinymi plamami pod jego oczami o łagodnym spojrzeniu. Jego mocno zasłużonego, przetartego na łokciach i na złączeniach z rękawami żakietu, zarzuconego niedbale na cienki sweter wycięty w serek przy kołnierzyku, zza którego wystawały dwa, pomięte poły kołnierzyka białej koszuli. Uśmiechu błąkającego się na jego twarzy za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał na Harry'ego, choćby i zmęczenie rzeźbiło w jego skórze jak woda w kamieniu, choćby na powiekach miał fiolet a pod oczami worki, choćby był nienaturalnie blady i wymarniały - jego uśmiech: zawsze szczery, zawsze miękki, zawsze taki sam. — Pierwszy raz, kiedy ją od niego dostałem... wsiedliśmy do przedziału, który on zajął, bo większość była całkowicie zatłoczona, a ten był cichy i pusty i tylko Remus drzemał przy oknie. Przed trzecim rokiem w Hogwart Express — mówił urwanymi zdaniami - jak dziecko, które chce powiedzieć zbyt wiele w za krótkim czasie. Zatrzymał się, odetchnął, spróbował znów: — Obudził się, kiedy przyszli dementorzy, a potem... potem dał mi tą czekoladę, zaśmiał się i powiedział: „To nie jest zatruta czekolada, możesz mi wierzyć". Nikt mi nigdy wcześniej nie dał czekolady... to znaczy, oczywiście - jadłem czekoladę, którą sobie sam kupiłem, ale... — Harry wzruszył ramionami i przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, dlaczego przyszło mu to teraz na myśl. Może było w tym coś, czego nie mógł ze sobą pogodzić - że to właśnie Remus i Snape zaproponowali mu coś, co w dzieciństwie nie przysługiwało komuś takiemu jak <em>on</em> - darmozjadowi, świrowi.</p>
<p>— Merlinie, Potter — prychnął Snape, wypuszczając ze świstem powietrze spomiędzy zębów, z jakiegoś powodu znajdując się w stanie lekkiego podminowania, kierując się w stronę przejścia, które musiało być drzwiami do jego prywatnych komnat — przestań już kłapać językiem. Po prostu zrobię nam tą czekoladę, dobra?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Była gorąca, gęsta i słodka. Harry zmrużył lubieżnie oczy i oblizał się niczym kot po opróżnieniu spodka z mlekiem. Pachniała dobrej jakości kakaem i słodkością, ale w smaku była gorzka, intensywna - ten aromat balansował mu na języku, oferując gamę intensywnych doznań smakowych, rozpuszczających się w ustach.</p>
<p>Harry oblizał zęby i spojrzał sponad parującego, rozgrzewającego jego dłonie kubka w ziemistą twarz, w oczy przypatrujące mu się - nie bez kalkulacji - spod zmarszczonych brwi. Odetchnął głęboko, mając wrażenie, że gorący płyn przynosi ukojenie jego głowie, w której dzwonił podkowami o wnętrze czaszki cały orszak konny. Uniósł jedną z dłoni do czoła i przycisnął palce do pulsującej blizny (jakby to nie był ból, nie do końca; jakby to, co odczuwał, było tylko wspomnieniem po bólu).</p>
<p>— Często daje ci się we znaki? — usłyszał jak zza mgły; wypuścił powoli powietrze i skupił wzrok na brązowym, gęstym płynie klejącym się do ścianek naczynia, pachnącym słodyczą i ukojeniem. — Twoja blizna?</p>
<p>Kąciki jego warg drgnęły w nieszczerym uśmiechu.</p>
<p>— Sądzi pan, że czekolada jest drogą do otwarcia przed panem mojego serca? — zaszydził, ale w jego głosie brakowało animuszu.</p>
<p>— Patrząc przez pryzmat sposobu, w jaki wypowiadasz się o Lupinie? — uniósł brew Snape, przyglądając mu się tak, jakby był intrygującym zwierzęciem siedzącym za kratami w miejskim ZOO. — Tak, Potter. To jest dokładnie to, co myślę.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Wybaczy pan, profesorze, ale nie będę z panem rozmawiał o mojej bliźnie.</p>
<p>— Ponieważ korona ci z głowy spadnie?</p>
<p>— Ponieważ brud to brud. Pan ze mną nie rozmawia o swoim Mrocznym Znaku, nieprawdaż?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kawę pił odkąd tylko pamiętał. Już u Dursleyów, kiedy wstawał rano, zanim zabrał się do szykowania śniadania dla swojego wujostwa, wlewał w siebie pospiesznie kubek parującej, czarnej kawy z ekspresu, czasami dolewając mleko prosto ze stojącej w lodówce butelki i chłeptał ją pospiesznie, kończąc ją tak szybko, że później zastanawiał się, czy wypił już tego dnia swoją codzienną porcję kawy (czasem szedł do kuchni, wlewał wodę do czajnika i szykował drugą pod pretekstem sprzątania blatów - tą się rozkoszował, pił bez mleka, powoli, jak koneser, zanim ciotka Petunia nie krzyknęła z jadalni, żeby poszedł wypielić ogród). Czasami - zmęczony domowymi zajęciami - smażąc na patelni pulpeciki indycze z cebulą, które wuj Vernon zażyczył sobie na obiad, szykował sobie kolejną - cappuccino albo caffe mocha z nagrzanego ekspresu - stawiając ją w kącie kuchni za miską z owocami, żeby nie dostrzegła jej ciotka Petunia co jakiś czas wkładająca nos do pomieszczenia, krytykująca jego opieszałość, nazywająca go nierobem.</p>
<p>W Hogwarcie było inaczej. W Hogwarcie budził się rano, schodził na śniadanie, zapełniał pękatą, głęboką, ciepłą filiżankę - jakby dopiero co umytą z dokładnością przez zamkowe skrzaty - zapażoną, mocną esencją i dolewał do niej śmietanki z niewielkiego, ozdobnego dzbanka. Pił ją przed śniadaniem, na rozbudzenie, na otwarcie oczu i wyklarowanie umysłu. Potem robił dolewkę - nazywał ją: „kawą numer dwa" - obowiązkowy, codzienny rytuał. Był przywykły do nauki z kawą - skrzaty były łakome jego próśb, szczególnie gdy w odróżnieniu od Hermiony nie starał się wpoić im poczucia własnej wartości do małych głów, nie sprzeczał się z nimi o czapeczki, które powinny nosić w chłodnawe, zimowe wieczory, nie sprawiał, że czuły się niepewnie w jego towarzystwie. Lubiły go. Być może dlatego, że wymagał, ale z uprzejmością, może dlatego, że rozkazywał, ale zakrapiał to słowami: „proszę", „dziękuję", „spisałeś się na medal", może dlatego, że łaknęły pochwały, której im nie skąpił. Siadał późnym wieczorem w dalekim kącie Pokoju Wspólnego, otoczony złotymi dekoracjami - złotymi ramami, wysokimi, filigranowymi wazami ze złotym wzorem, miedzianymi figurkami lwów, przykucającymi na tylnych łapach, machającymi ogonami w kształt ósemek, stroszącymi długie wąsy, udającymi złote; opierał książkę o kolano albo otwierał podręcznik z zajęć, albo rozkładał przed sobą kilka pergaminów, na których jego notatki krzyczały niechlujnym pismem i kilkoma, kolorowymi podkreślnikami, chwytał pomiędzy trzy palce ucho filiżanki przyniesionej przez skrzaty i powoli wdychał korzenny aromat, unoszący się znad gorącego płynu o jasnobrązowej barwie, powstałego ze zmielonych, palonych ziaren.</p>
<p>Przed egzaminami połykał ją jak powietrze. Odganiał senność i robił to jak najbardziej świadomie. Kiedy tylko czuł, że jego sprawność umysłowa spala na panewce, prosił skrzaty o kolejną i kolejną, i kolejną; czasami robił przerwy w nauce, aby odciążyć oczy od drobnego druku rozmywającego się na jego źrenicach i przechadzał się ukryty pod peleryną niewidką do hogwardzkiej kuchni, gdzie siadał przy wysokim blacie roboczym, opierał się o niego łokciami i pozwalał skrzatom sobie usługiwać, wsłuchując się w chrobot mielonego ziarna, szum lejącej się wody i syk wrzącego w garnuszku mleka. Wdychał wypełniający zamkową kuchnię, świeży aromat, przełykając ślinę wzbierającą na jego języku.</p>
<p>Rano budził go ucisk w głowie - senność, wmawiał sobie - topniał po filiżance gorącego espresso, po nieco większym kubku americany przechodził bez echa.</p>
<p>Pił ją automatycznie - jak wodę, jak prawdziwy Anglik herbatę - aż pewnego dnia przestał. Tej nocy miał koszmar, wyjątkowo zamglony, wyjątkowo przerażający - kiedy schodził na śniadanie, wciąż czuł kołatanie serca w swojej piersi, oddech nadal się całkowicie nie wyregulował. Żołądek buzował. I Harry pomyślał: „nie", nic nie przejdzie przez jego usta, nie da rady niczego przełknąć, zwymiotuje na środku Wielkiej Sali, na posadzkę, na stół, na swoje dłonie. Nie.</p>
<p>Usiadł przy stole, napił się wody, pogrzebał widelcem w chudej sałatce, połknął dwa kęsy posmarowanej odrobiną białego serka kromki chleba i ruszył na zajęcia, ignorując dudniące łupanie w głowie i piekący ucisk gdzieś w okolicach potylicy, ciche dzwonienie w uszach.</p>
<p>To efekty źle przespanej nocy — tak właśnie wtedy pomyślał — wtopię się w rutynę dnia, skupię się na pierwszych kilku zajęciach, odetchnę magią wiszącą w powietrzu i przejdą do obiadu.</p>
<p>Nie przeszły. Nasiliły się.</p>
<p>Ból głowy dopadł go już na pierwszych zajęciach - dziwny, nieoczywisty, trochę jak migrena, ale niezupełnie. Drażniło go światło wpadające do klasy Flitwicka, szemrzące głosy, które go otaczały, Hermiona szturchająca go łokciem, dopytująca o jakieś szczegóły zaklęcia poznanego na ostatnich Zaklęciach, które zupełnie mieszały mu się w głowie. Syczał i prychał, i odpowiadał półsłówkami, i miał ochotę cisnąć jakimś paskudnym urokiem w Rona, który z drażliwym chichotem oznajmił, że zbyt wiele czasu spędza ostatnio w towarzystwie Snape'a. Wykład prowadzony przez Binnsa był niemal przygnębiający i Harry'emu kleiły się powieki, miał wrażenie, że ktoś sypnął mu piaskiem w oczy, myślał, że potrzebuje kofeiny, <em>potrzebuje</em> jej - jak powietrza, jak wody do życia. Ułożył głowę na ławce, oparł ją na ramionach i zasnąłby, gdyby nie szturchająca go co rusz Hermiona, na którą zgrzytał zębami i ciskał w nią rozsierdzonym spojrzeniem. I przez ten cały czas rozpatrywał w głowie wiele scenariuszy: „depresja", „stres", „zaburzenia nerwicowe", a cichy głosik na tyłach jego umysłu szemrał: „potrzebuję kawy" - ale mimo to ani przez moment nie przemknęło mu przez myśl: „uzależnienie od kofeiny". I choć na Eliksirach ze znużeniem mieszał ze sobą poszczególne składniki i omal nie doprowadził do eksplozji swojego kociołka, a na Transmutacji nie potrafił się skupić na ani jednym słowie wypowiadanym przez Hughesa, tłumił ziewanie wierzchem dłoni i rozgryzał na korytarzu podrzucane mu przez Zgredka ciastka ze świeżego, startego imbiru - marny substytut; odmówił sobie filiżanki gorącej kawy, zaciskając mocno dłonie. Wieczorem nie miał siły na naukę, więc złapał jedną z książek z mugolskiej literatury pięknej - ale nie mógł się skupić na czytanych stronach. Mówił sobie - jeszcze za wcześnie na pójście spać - chociaż przysuwał policzek do poduszki na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym, a oczy mu się kleiły i wreszcie, trochę po wpół do ósmej, ruszył do dormitorium, zaciągnął ciemnoczerwone kotary nad łóżkiem i zasnął chwilę po owinięciu się w miękką, pachnącą krochmalem pościel.</p>
<p>Następnego dnia powiedział sobie: „wczoraj miałem zły dzień" i: „to nie jest efekt niewypicia kawy, nie - z całą pewnością - nie ma takiej opcji" i tylko po to, aby potwierdzić swoje założenie, choć korciło go i ciągnęło do „swojego" dzbanka przy śniadaniu, Harry odwracał wzrok i czując ucisk w głębi żołądka, mówił sobie: „wczorajszy dzień to efekt koszmarów, a nie odstawionej kofeiny", a aromat kawy rozciągający się nad stołami, którego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tak wyraźnie, kusił go i zaklinał, by po nią sięgnął. Harry, ziewając, oznajmił Hermionie, że nie jest głodny; „<em>nie, naprawdę, proszę cię, Hermiono, daj spokój</em>", zrezygnował z bogatej kanapki z pastą z groszku, grubo krojonym, żółtym serem, szynką z kurczaka i pomidorem, czując mdłości na samą myśl, że mógłby ją przełknąć i skubnął cienko posmarowaną białym serem, niewielką kromkę, którą chwilę potem odłożył na talerz, nalewając sobie herbaty, myśląc, że może ta ukoi łupanie, które obijało mu się o czaszkę.</p>
<p>„Masz koszmary?" — pytała zaniepokojona Hermiona, a Harry uśmiechał się blado, starając się odegnać rosnące w jego piersi, rozsierdzające rozdrażnienie, nazywając ją w głębi umysłu „wścibską" i „namolną" i kręcił w zaprzeczeniu głową; bo owszem - tej nocy nie dopadł go ani jeden zły sen - tej nocy zasnął, jakby zanurzył się w smole, czarnej, gęstej i niemej, przez którą nic nie można dostrzec, przez którą nie przebija się żaden dźwięk - i wyłonił się z niej nad ranem jak ciągnięty do życia niewidzialną liną, gdy promienie słońca, drażniąc go jak mało co, padły na jego powieki przez rozchylone nieznacznie kurtyny rozpostarte wokół łóżka.</p>
<p>Ból głowy ściskał mu czaszkę, wpadające do Wielkiej Sali słońce wywoływało u niego mdłości, tak samo jak ledwie przełknięta kanapka, którą wmusił w siebie pod czujnym okiem Hermiony, mając przy tym gorącą ochotę cisnąć jej stroną posmarowaną cienko białym serem prosto w twarz; zastanawiał się, czy nie nabawił się przypadkiem migreny. Ze wszystkich stron naciskał na niego horrendalny niepokój, przez który rozglądał się drapieżnie po sali, łypiąc na wszystkich nieprzychylnym wzrokiem i mrużąc oczy, gdy tylko uchwycił przy tym spojrzenie innego ucznia. Nalał sobie herbaty i próbował udawać, że to kawa - ale nie czuł tego kojącego odegnania senności, tego szturchnięcia w kierunku rozbudzenia, tego wypłukiwania piasku z oczu. Hermiona prosiła go, aby coś zjadł, cokolwiek, choćby trochę, bo: „Harry, musisz jeść", „Harry, nie wytrzymasz bez niczego do obiadu", „Harry wyczerpiesz swój organizm", ale on tylko się krzywił i nalewał sobie więcej herbaty, dosypując znacznie więcej cukru, niż zwykle, mając nadzieję na porządny kop energii.</p>
<p>Kop energii nie nadszedł. Za to nasiliły się mdłości. I Harry siedział na zajęciach, po kilka razy czytając to, co było wypisane na tablicy, starając się zrozumieć choćby i ogólny sens słów, ale miał wrażenie, że litery były jak odległa myśl, która przelatuje gdzieś przez tyły jego umysłu, nie zatrzymując się na długo, nie układając się w jego głowie w logiczne sformułowanie.</p>
<p>Kiedy Harry pomyślał: „to może być <em>to</em>", w pierwszej chwili nie mógł uwierzyć własnemu rozumowaniu.</p>
<p>U Binsa chwycił książkę, której nie skończył czytać, ale nie mógł się na niej skupić, litery były jak hieroglify dla jego umysłu - starał się je rozszyfrowywać, ale ogólny sens całego rozdziału ginął gdzieś za próbami zrozumienia pojedynczych zdań i Harry cofał się non stop do poprzedniej strony, starając się pojąć, jak doszło do tego, co właśnie się dzieje, doszukując się znaczeń w prostych określeniach, nie rozumiejąc nawiązań i chwytów literackich, aż w końcu zatrzasnął z rosnącym skokowo zbulwersowaniem niezbyt opasły tom i posłał wściekłe spojrzenie spoglądającemu na niego z niepokojem Ronowi, który - ku niejakiej satysfakcji Harry'ego - przygryzł wargę i odwrócił wzrok, jakby przed czymś uciekał.</p>
<p>Drżały mu ręce, drżało mu całe ciało - jak narkomanowi na głodzie. I niemal nie mógł uwierzyć, kiedy tej nocy poszedł do łóżka jeszcze wcześniej niż poprzedniego dnia, a potem budził się - około dwudziestej drugiej, około pierwszej, około trzeciej, około wpół do czwartej - pocąc się jak po koszmarze, którego nie miał, wstając, wlewając wodę do wyschniętego gardła, kładąc się z powrotem, kręcąc się na materacu, <em>rzucając się</em> po nim ogarnięty niewyjaśnionym niepokojem, prosząc szeptem skrzaty o eliksir na ból głowy, wtulając czoło w pościel, non stop przewracając się nerwowo z boku na bok. I kiedy przysnął nad ranem i obudził go Ron, poganiając go z animuszem na śniadanie, Harry nieomal wpadł histerię, nakładając kołdrę na głowę, powtarzając w kółko: „nie chcę jeść, nie chcę, nie chcę", a kiedy Ron pociągnął go żartobliwie za kostkę, kopnął go bez powściągliwości w nadgarstek, warcząc, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na śniadanie i czy do Rona (<em>do wszystkich diabłów</em>) to nie dociera; nie ma ochoty.</p>
<p>Harry miał mgliste pojęcie o tym, że pozostali współlokatorzy wyszli już z pokoju i tylko Ron wisiał nad jego twarzą jak upiór i chciał mu splunąć w oczy, w brodę, w za długi nos, ale powstrzymała go mglista świadomość, że to jego przyjaciel, że się o niego niepokoi, że widzi, widzi wyraźnie jak na dłoni, że nie jest z nim dobrze; jego kołdra była cała przepocona.</p>
<p>Ron odsunął się dopiero po kilku minutach, oznajmiając mu przy tym, że idzie po Madame Pomfrey, ale Harry pokręcił głową, czując, jak włosy lepią mu się do karku i wyrzucił z siebie:</p>
<p>— Chcę Snape'a.</p>
<p>„Chcę Snape'a" — powtarzał, ale to chyba nie docierało do Rona, bo mamrotał coś, o: „niemyśleniu" i „gadaniu głupot" i wyszedł, dopiero kiedy Harry krzyknął na niego: „Chcę Snape'a, nie dociera to do ciebie, ty uprzedzony idioto, Snape'a, <em>Snape'a</em>!", a potem, gdy trzasnęły drzwi, z nienaturalnie bijącym sercem schował głowę pod kołdrę, zaciskając na jej krawędzi drżące jak w malignie dłonie, przyciskając piekącą głowę do pościeli, zaciskając z całych sił powieki na szczypiących oczach.</p>
<p>Przez chwilę otaczała go cisza, którą próbował się cieszyć, ale nie potrafił, a kiedy usłyszał coraz wyraźniejszy odgłos odbijających się echem po pustym Pokoju Wspólnym kroków, uderzenie podeszew o schody, zgrzyt nienaoliwionych drzwi i głos Rona: „Przyprowadziłem panią Pomf...", nie pozwolił mu dokończyć i trzęsąc się jak osika, nie wyłaniając głowy spod kołdry, wybuchnął jak supernowa:</p>
<p>— Mówiłem ci durniu, że potrzebuję <em>Snape'a</em>, do cholery jasnej!</p>
<p>I kiedy - jeszcze wyraźniej, niż poprzednio - usłyszał zbliżające się ku niemu kroki, wydał z siebie warkot, który równie dobrze mógłby wydostać się z gardła osaczonej zwierzyny i skulił się pod kołdrą, przyciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej; chwilę potem poczuł dotyk - stanowczo męskiej - dłoni na swojej zaciśniętej z całych sił na brzegu kołdry, drżącej, mokrej od potu ręce i ciche słowa wypowiedziane z nienagannym spokojem:</p>
<p>— Dziękujemy, panie Weasley. Na tę chwilę nie będzie pan już dłużej potrzebny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ledwie zauważył siadającą na brzegu jego łóżka szkolną uzdrowicielkę, która przyłożyła dłoń do jego czoła i zmarszczyła brwi, nie stwierdzając podniesionej temperatury, bo jego oczy utkwiły w czarnych - przypatrujących mu się z solidną uwagą, z głęboką wnikliwością, jakby zamierzały wyczytać coś z jego twarzy.</p>
<p>Snape przysunął się powoli bliżej łóżka i ze spokojem uklęknął przy wezgłowiu, a Harry, czując, jak drżą mu wargi, tak bardzo zduszonym głosem, jakiego jeszcze nigdy u siebie nie słyszał, wymamrotał:</p>
<p>— Jestem uzależniony od kofeiny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niemal maniakalnie obserwował chude, eleganckie dłonie, które bez pośpiechu zaparzały imbryk z kawą; siedział na fotelu w komnatach, do których nigdy wcześniej nie został zaproszony i wdychał głęboko zapach parzonych ziaren, zaciągając się nim drżąco i łapczywie - jak dymem papierosowym. Wiedział, że jego oddech jest nienaturalny, zbyt urwany, nawet jeśli głęboki - uciekał chwiejnie przez trzęsące się wargi - i wiedział, że drżą mu dłonie. Ślina wezbrała w jego ustach, a Harry zmrużył oczy, śledząc imbryk, którego niewielkie, płaskie denko zostało szczelnie nałożone przez długie palce, dwie filiżanki, przelewitowane do stołu, czarny wywar sączący się z dzióbka czajniczka.</p>
<p>Snape podał mu niewielką filiżankę wypełnioną po brzegi kawą i zaproponował mleko i cukier, ale Harry już przyłożył naczynie do ust i upił z niej niewielki łyk, uważając przy tym, aby się nie oparzyć, a stan, w którym znalazł się chwilę potem, mógłby nazwać: „euforycznym".</p>
<p>Mistrz Eliksirów nalał kawy do własnej filiżanki, zajął fotel naprzeciw Harry'ego, uniósł naczynie na wysokość ust i przyglądał mu się znad jego krawędzi zmrużonymi w skupieniu oczami.</p>
<p>— I jak się czujesz? — zapytał po pewnym czasie Snape z pozoru obojętnie, a Harry uśmiechnął się leniwie zza do połowy wypitej kawy - trochę jak kot wygrzewający się na kaflowym piecu i odparł:</p>
<p>— Zwyczajnie — odetchnął głęboko i upił jeszcze jeden łyk. — Dobrze. Lepiej. Dostanę drugą?</p>
<p>Snape wskazał podbródkiem na stojący pomiędzy nimi na blacie czajnik.</p>
<p>— Częstuj się — oznajmił gładkim tonem, a Harry - którego powoli wypełniało znajome ciepło, zamruczał gardłowo z ukontentowaniem.</p>
<p>Nalał sobie kolejną filiżankę, uniósł ją na wysokość twarzy i opierając się łokciami o kolana, zaciągnął się głęboko ulatującą znad jej brzegów parą. Pachniała słodkością, goryczą, kwasowością i Harry, oblizując wargi, miał ochotę nałykać się tego zapachu, zebrać go w swoje dłonie, przelać do szklanego flakonu i zakorkować; a potem przewinąć go przez łańcuszek i wiecznie nosić na swojej piersi, pod ręką, aby zawsze móc sięgnąć po to lekkie otrzeźwienie. Gorąca filiżanka grzała mu palce.</p>
<p>— Czarny Pan swojego czasu uwielbiał bawić się uzależnionymi — przerwał chwilę dłuższej ciszy Snape i oparł się wygodniej o fotel, wyginając złośliwie kąciki warg i upijając ze swojej filiżanki, gdy Harry uniósł na niego pełen zaskoczenia wzrok. — Och, tak... Widzisz, Potter, pozbawiał ich czynnika, bez którego nie mogli się obejść i dopilnowywał, by mieli oni okazję otrzymać go tylko z jego rąk w momencie, kiedy sobie na to <em>zasłużą</em>.</p>
<p>Harry zawahał się. Obrócił w dłoniach ściskane jak sztabka złota naczynie.</p>
<p>— Inteligentne — powiedział cicho, a Snape posłał mu szeroki uśmiech zza swojej filiżanki; wyglądał inaczej: groźnie, drapieżnie.</p>
<p>— Bardzo — wyszeptał i upił powolny łyk kawy, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby mocniej delektował się własnymi słowami, niż jej aromatem. — I niebezpieczne. Ta zażyłość, ta <em>zależność</em> powodowała, że gotowi byli oni na największe poświęcenia przy odpowiedniej... motywacji, czyli obietnicy otrzymania ich wymarzonej nagrody. Sami budowali ściany, do których wnętrza Czarny Pan ich uprzejmie zapraszał.</p>
<p>Harry - próbując się uspokoić - wypił ciurkiem pozostałą w swojej filiżance resztkę kawy i nalał sobie trzecią porcję.</p>
<p>— Przecież mu pan o tym nie powie — powiedział cicho, obserwując falujący między ściankami ściskanego przez niego nieco zbyt mocno naczynia płyn; uniósł wzrok na czarne oczy po przedłużającej się w nieskończoność ciszy. Snape wodził długim palcem po chudych wargach w niemym zamyśleniu, przyglądając mu się zza przymkniętych oczu. — Nie powie mu pan o tym — powtórzył Harry; w jego głosie była pewność.</p>
<p>Snape przechylił głowę jak zaintrygowane zwierzę.</p>
<p>— Ja nie — odrzekł niemal żarliwie; w jego oczach tliła się pasja — ale nie wiemy, co zrobi nasz drogi Joseph, kiedy się o tym dowie. — Uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami warg, przyglądając się, jak Harry - nie bez nerwowości - poprawia uchwyt na filiżance. — Mogę spytać na jak długo odstawiłeś kawę, Potter?</p>
<p>Harry przeciągnął koniuszkiem języka po górnych zębach i wbił spojrzenie w ściskane w dłoniach naczynie, milcząc przez długą minutę, brzęczącą pomiędzy nimi jak tajemnica.</p>
<p>Mógłby skłamać. Mógłby machnąć ręką i powiedzieć, że to nic takiego, że wystarczy, że nie będzie już więcej robił dłuższych przerw w jej piciu, że tak naprawdę wystarczy mu jedna filiżanka dziennie, może dwie, góra trzy, mógłby powiedzieć, że poradzi sobie sam; ale tego nie zrobił.</p>
<p>— Dwa dni — przyznał wreszcie, usilnie omijając spojrzeniem ziemistą twarz Snape'a, rozglądając się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, szukając czegoś, na czym bez ogródek mógłby skupić rozbiegany wzrok i nie mogąc czegoś takiego odnaleźć.</p>
<p>Profesor odchylił się powoli na oparcie fotela, założył nogę na nogę i postawił denko filiżanki na swoim kolanie; Harry zaczął wiercić się niespokojnie pod intensywnością jego czarnookiego spojrzenia.</p>
<p>— Jesteś tak chorobliwie usidlony tym nałogiem — oznajmił przyciszonym głosem Snape i brzmiał miękko, brzmiał kojąco; Harry potarł opuszkami palców oczy, zastanawiając się, co powinien o tym myśleć. — Gdyby tak tobą nie telepało, Potter, mógłbym powiedzieć, że to niemal <em>ponętne</em> — uśmiechnął się jak kobra indyjska. — Posiadanie czegoś, bez czego nie można oddychać, bez czego nie można prawidłowo funkcjonować.</p>
<p>Przygryzł wnętrze policzka, obserwując, jak Snape ze spokojem upija kolejny łyk kawy; jego grdyka uniosła się i opadła i Harry dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że nie ma on na sobie swojej zwyczajowej szaty; była równie czarna, ale lżejsza, bardziej zwiewna. I nie miała wysoko postawionego kołnierza. Wzrok Harry'ego zahaczył o długą, szczupłą szyję i osiadł na drobnych bliznach wieńczących bladą skórę.</p>
<p>Snape jej nie zasłonił, nie przykrył włosami opadającymi luźno w dół jego policzków, nie opuścił niżej brody.</p>
<p>— Na co patrzysz, Potter? — zapytał, a jego głos był ostrzejszy, głębszy - jakby ganił niesfornego kundla, jakby poczytywał mu za złe, że tak otwarcie się w niego wpatruje. Harry spuścił wzrok. Labirynt cienkich jak rysy na szkle szram został mu pod powiekami niczym powidoki.</p>
<p>— Myślałem, że są świeże, myślałem, że nabawił się ich pan wtedy, kiedy... obiecałem Voldemortowi, że wrócę — szurnął nogą Harry i zajrzał spod rzęs w ziemistą twarz Snape'a — ale one są stare. Bardzo stare.</p>
<p>Czarne oczy zmrużyły się, pozostawiając sieć zmarszczek rozgałęziających się na skroniach; coś na ich dnie przygasło jak chowające się za horyzont słońce. Wąskie brwi zmarszczyły się na niego.</p>
<p>— Nie odwracaj kota ogonem, Potter — powiedział powoli Snape, ale ta dziwna stagnacja nie opuściła jego źrenic.</p>
<p>Harry przeciągnął koniuszkiem języka po górnych zębach nieznacznie speszony.</p>
<p>— Przecież to nie moja wina — powiedział, spoglądając na swoje wygryzione, poobrywane krzywo paznokcie — że wpadłem po uszy w bagno. Nie prosiłem się o to.</p>
<p>— Och, oczywiście, Potter — prychnął ironicznie Snape — ty tylko postawiłeś kropkę nad „i".</p>
<p>Chyba rozkrwawił sobie język; metaliczny posmak spływał mu mozolnie w dół gardła, a Harry przełykał go miarowo, przyglądając się swoim nieeleganckim, wyskubanym ze skórek palcom z na wpół obgryzionymi paznokciami.</p>
<p>— Tak, wiem — przyznał cicho, wiedząc, że jego twarz stężała, a marnie skrywana gorycz zagnieździła się w jego oczach jak pleśń na kawałku chleba — jestem tylko roz...</p>
<p>— <em>Nie</em> — wysyczał przeciągle Snape z takim zapałem i taką intensywnością, że Harry, zaskoczony, uniósł na niego wzrok; Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się kwaśno, jakby przyglądał się czemuś obrzydliwemu, co przykleiło mu się do buta i wykonał taki gest, jakby miał zamiar odwrócić od niego twarz jak od czegoś szkaradnego, co zostało postawione na jego drodze, ale jego oczy przykleiły się do jego własnych jak plaster na otarcia. — Nie jesteś rozczarowaniem, ty durny dzieciaku — pokręcił głową i wypuścił powietrze z płuc - jakby wzdychał.</p>
<p>Przygryzając dolną wargę, Harry opuścił wzrok na swoją kawę, zasysając lekko krwawiącą rankę na języku. Postanowił skupić się na tematach praktycznych.</p>
<p>— Co mam zrobić — zapytał więc, unosząc nieznacznie filiżankę z kawą, jakby ta była wskaźnikiem — żeby się tego pozbyć.</p>
<p>Snape przez moment mrużył na niego oczy, zanim odetchnął głęboko i odrzekł rzeczowo:</p>
<p>— To samo, co należałoby zrobić po nadużyciu jakiegokolwiek eliksiru — wzruszył ramionami, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem i posłał Harry'emu spojrzenie spode łba, kiedy ten pokręcił w niezrozumieniu głową. — Zmniejszać dawki, Potter, oto cała filozofia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Wiedz, że jeśli ponownie postanowisz, jakże genialnie, odstawić kawę z dnia na dzień, Potter, to bardzo szybko się o tym dowiem.</p>
<p>— Nie wątpię.</p>
<p>— I nie będę tak samo wyrozumiały jak teraz.</p>
<p>Harry westchnął, odgarniając włosy wpadające mu na twarz i skinął powoli głową.</p>
<p>— Nie wątpię — powtórzył.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>W głębi duszy wierzył, że wieści o jego problemie z kofeiną przejdą bez echa, może bardziej dlatego, że nie uznał ich za pociągający temat do dyskusji, niż dlatego, że nie mógł powiązać hogwardzkich uczniów z plotkarstwem, ale rzeczywistość - jakżeby inaczej - wbiła mu nóż w plecy.</p>
<p>To znajome - szepty ścigające go po korytarzach, oczy podążające za jego krokami, głowy odwracające się w jego stronę - to nic, czego nie zdążyłby zasmakować. I choć nie podobał mu się ten smak, nie było sposobu na to, by się go sprawnie pozbyć.</p>
<p>Pełne współczucia spojrzenia Rona przypiekały go do żywego, a gdy Hermiona mrużyła na niego karcąco oczy, kiedy sięgał w Wielkiej Sali przy śniadaniu po dzbanek z kawą, miał ochotę chlusnąć jej stygnącym w jego kubku naparem w twarz. Wydawało jej się, że rozumie; ale skąd mogła wiedzieć, jak to jest: zeskoczyć z nieba prosto w błoto?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Doszły mnie słuchy, że miał pan ostatnio problemy zdrowotne, panie Potter.</p>
<p>Harry zwrócił wzrok ku zatrzymującemu go na zatłoczonym korytarzu Hughesowi, wpatrując się w niego, jakby ten oznajmił, że widział przyjazną sklątkę tylnowybuchową. Jego zimne, niebieskie oczy spoglądały w jego własne z rezolutnością kłującą nerwy. Musiał wysilić swoje mięśnie ponad przeciętność, aby odpowiedzieć na to leniwym uśmiechem.</p>
<p>— Jeśli do problemów zdrowotnych zaliczamy pozbawienie kości w całym ramieniu, przebicie barku kłem bazyliszka, rozgruchotanie się na boisku quidditcha i mdłości po kontakcie z całą hordą dementorów — oświadczył Harry, przechylając głowę — to ciągle miewam tu problemy zdrowotne.</p>
<p>Hughes zmarszczył brwi i wypuścił ze zmęczeniem powietrze z płuc, jakby na miejscu rozleniwienia dostrzegał oschłość w rysach jego twarzy.</p>
<p>Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały jak sople lodu.</p>
<p>— Ach, tak — mruknął, przeciągając wzrokiem po zmarszczkach na jego czole, trochę dłużej lawirując nimi w okolicach blizny w kształcie błyskawicy — twoje tutejsze rozrywki dające o sobie znać za pomocą szaleństw, dziwactw i brawury. Wiele o nich słyszałem — przechylił głowę; niebieskie oczy opadły na zielone. — Szczęście nie jest wieczne, wiesz?</p>
<p>Harry zmarszczył na niego nos, doszukując się w tych słowach groźby i nie mogąc jej uchwycić.</p>
<p>— Ma mnie pan za spontanicznego głupca — stwierdził bardziej, niż oznajmił, Harry, patrząc w oczy tego wilka w jagnięcej skórze — z nerwami na wierzchu, chodzącego po grząskim gruncie.</p>
<p>Hughes cofnął się o krok, a na jego twarzy odmalowało się żywe zaskoczenie.</p>
<p>— Mam cię za znakomitość — oznajmił z niezachwianą pewnością; i chyba nie zrozumiał kwaśnego skrzywienia, które spłynęło na usta Harry'ego - nie mógł wiedzieć, że Harry nie pierwszy raz słyszy to określenie, określenie, które w ustach Snape'a od zawsze brzmiało jak obelga, jak pogarda; Hughes pokręcił głową. — Mam cię za <em>znakomitość</em> — powtórzył z naciskiem — o ponadprzeciętnym umyśle, która - owszem - ma swoje słabości, ale nie staje się przez to mniej czarowna.</p>
<p>Harry jakoś nie mógł z tym przejść do porządku dziennego.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Dlaczego w ogóle zwrócił pan uwagę na tę krótką niedyspozycyjność, profesorze Hughes?</p>
<p>— Niepokoiłem się.</p>
<p>— O każdego ucznia tak się pan niepokoi?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry, ku irytacji Snape'a, bujał się na krześle w jego gabinecie, kiedy profesor dał mu odrobinę wytchnienia w czasie ćwiczeń Oklumencji, wsłuchując się w miarowy zgrzyt czterech nóżek.</p>
<p>— Czy moje wspomnienia pana nie nudzą? — zapytał, obserwując, jak Snape chowa różdżkę, chwyta pióro i zapisuje coś na skrawku pergaminu, który chowa do wysuwanej szuflady.</p>
<p>Czarne oczy opłynęły jego twarz.</p>
<p>— Wręcz przeciwnie — odpowiedział mu gładkim głosem, składając dłonie na blacie i zaplatając długie palce; pasmo włosów spadło na jego kość policzkową, kiedy przechylił głowę w niemym zamyśleniu. — Są głębokim źródłem wiedzy. Do tej pory nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z twojej... <em>nocnej eskapady</em> do Doliny Godryka, Potter.</p>
<p>Dwie przednie nóżki na sekundę opadły ze stukotem na posadkę, kiedy Harry koncentrował spojrzenie na ziemistej, surowej twarzy, lecz zaraz uniosły się ponownie - jak muzyka zacinająca się po napotkaniu przez igłę drobnej rysy na płycie winylowej.</p>
<p>Zielonooki wzruszył ramionami, ani trochę nieskruszony za zostanie przyłapanym na gorącym uczynku.</p>
<p>— Chyba mam prawo odwiedzać groby rodziców? — odrzekł i sam był zaskoczony chłodem, jaki wkradł się do jego głosu.</p>
<p>Czarne oczy zmrużyły się, rozprzestrzeniając sieć zmarszczek wokół powiek; górna warga wywinęła się do góry, odsłaniając zęby.</p>
<p>— Nie rób ze mnie idioty, Potter — wycedził Snape, mierząc Harry'ego ostrym jak sztylet spojrzeniem. — Wiedziałeś, że go tam spotkasz.</p>
<p>— Kogo? — zapytał niewinnie Harry, unosząc brwi.</p>
<p>Snape przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę z beznamiętnością przyspawaną do twarzy.</p>
<p>— Nie zgrywaj głupiego — zniżył głos do szeptu; Harry westchnął i poprawił się na krześle - skinął niechętnie głową, oddając honory. — Co Czarny Pan robił przy ruinach domu twoich rodziców?</p>
<p>Harry prychnął i ściągnął okulary, nachuchał na szkła i zaczął je na ślepo przecierać materiałem szaty.</p>
<p>— Zastanawiał się, czemu nie umarłem — wygiął krzywo wargi. — To egocentryk. Wciąż nie pojmuje jak to możliwe, że zwykłe <em>poświęcenie</em> może być silniejsze od jego magii — westchnął ciężko. — Kowal swojego losu, któremu wypadło kowadło. I to przez roczne dziecko.</p>
<p>Wepchnął okulary na nos, stwierdzając przy tym, że Snape przygląda się mu, jakby był zagadką, która nie posiada jednego, ścisłego rozwiązania.</p>
<p>— Nie potrafi sobie tego podarować — wzruszył ramionami — więc szuka wyjaśnień. — Opuścił wzrok na własne dłonie. — A gdzie indziej miałby ich szukać, jeśli nie w miejscu, które zapisało się w historii, jako miejsce jego klęski?</p>
<p>Snape nie odpowiadał przez dłuższą chwilę, przyglądając się Harry'emu z czymś niestabilnym płonącym za cieńszą niż zazwyczaj powłoką jego opanowania. Czarne oczy pobłyskiwały z lekka, kiedy przemykały po cieniach osiadłych na rysach twarzy Harry'ego. Harry zacisnął zęby, czując na sobie to spojrzenie; niemal słyszał obrót trybików zasilających umysł Mistrza Eliksirów.</p>
<p>— Jestem zmuszony przyznać — powiedział, obniżając o oktawę tembr głosu — że czasem mnie, Potter, zadziwiasz.</p>
<p>Nie potrafił odeprzeć dumy, która zatliła się w jego piersi jak świetlik w ciemności.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— To Świstoklik.</p>
<p>— Słucham?</p>
<p>— Ten twój kasztan.</p>
<p>Harry przestał podrzucać kasztanem i zwrócił ku Snape'owi oczy, w których - wiedział - musiała czaić się dezorientacja. Mistrz Eliksirów nie patrzył mu w twarz, jego wzrok skierowany był na zaciśniętą dłoń, w której chwilę temu zniknął owoc kasztanowca.</p>
<p>Snape wyciągnął ku niej otwartą dłoń.</p>
<p>— Pokarzesz? — zapytał.</p>
<p>Zawahał się i nie umknęło to czujnym oczom Snape'a; jego usta wykrzywiły się w chłodnym uśmiechu.</p>
<p>— Teraz myślisz: „nie ma szans, Snape, czy nie daję ci już dostatecznie wiele?" — zaszydził czarnooki, ale za jego słowami kryło się rozbawienie.</p>
<p>Harry zacisnął zęby i spróbował zatrzasnąć przed nim swój umysł, ale to było tak, jak opuszczenie szlabanu przed rozpędzonym samochodem; Snape staranował jego barierę ze złowróżbnym niezaangażowaniem; Harry miał ochotę na niego warknąć. Profesor nie cofnął dłoni.</p>
<p>— Nie chcę go zabrać — dopowiedział z pokrętnym grymasem wieńczącym jego usta — chcę go tylko zobaczyć.</p>
<p>— Dlaczego? — prychnął Harry, mrużąc na Snape'a oczy - nie oddał swojego skarbu.</p>
<p>Snape przyglądał mu się długo; jego oczy ślizgały się po jego twarzy, świdrowały jego źrenice, nie odrywały od niego całymi sekundami.</p>
<p>— Żeby sprawdzić, dokąd wiedzie, co go uaktywnia, czy jest zalegalizowany — powiedział cicho, przechylając głowę. — Nie bądź taki nieufny, Potter.</p>
<p>Harry przygryzł dolną wargę i wcisnął kasztana głęboko w kieszeń - nie chciał, aby pokusa skorzystania z niego stała się zbyt wielka.</p>
<p>Chude brwi uniosły się na wysokie, poprzecinane serią zmarszczek czoło.</p>
<p>— Nie chcesz wiedzieć? — zapytał cicho; jego głos stał się głębszy, bardziej intensywny, przenikający aż do kości; zachęcał, namawiał, dawał mu się we znaki.</p>
<p>Harry zjeżył się w odpowiedzi, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.</p>
<p>— Znów pan to robi — zazgrzytał zębami, czując rozdrażnienie rozdrapujące jego pierś, szamoczące się, żądające uwolnienia — tak, jak wtedy, kiedy byłem pod Imperiusem.</p>
<p>Snape przechylił głowę; w jego oczach czaiło się zainteresowanie.</p>
<p>— Co takiego robię, Potter? — zapytał; jego ton ociekał niewinnością i przez chwilę Harry miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że połykające go rozdrażnienie niebawem rozerwie go od środka.</p>
<p>— Myśli pan, że skoro nie jestem Ślizgonem — wycedził przez zęby, kręcąc się na krześle — to może mnie pan częstować pokusami, a ja się im śmiało i bezwiednie poddam? Myśli pan, że pozwolę pańskim słowom bezczelnie łapać mnie za gardło, bezwstydnie łaskotać żołądek?</p>
<p>Czarne oczy rozbłysły jak za sprawą zaklęcia, a bladą twarz objął uśmiech, który mógłby należeć do upiora: zarazem lodowaty, jak i kuszący.</p>
<p>— Moje słowa łaskoczą twój żołądek, Potter? — zapytał nie bez rozleniwienia i wyglądał jak wygrany unoszący wysoko swoje trofeum; z gardła Harry'ego uciekł ostrzegawczy warkot - przyklepał kieszeń, aby upewnić się, że kasztan wciąż w niej tkwi i utkwił swoje oczy w oczach Snape'a.</p>
<p>— Uważa pan, że jest pan jedyną przebiegłą osobą w tym pomieszczeniu?</p>
<p>Snape odsunął się na oparcie swojego krzesła i zaczął gładzić kciukiem i palcem wskazującym dolną wargę - jak zawsze wówczas, kiedy coś mocno zaprzątało jego umysł.</p>
<p>— Więc twierdzi pan, że ten kasztan to Świstoklik? — postukał palcem we własną kieszeń Harry, kiedy profesor milczał dłuższą chwilę.</p>
<p>— Owszem — odparł powściągliwie Snape, nie przestając mu się przyglądać w ten nietuzinkowy, specyficzny sposób.</p>
<p>Harry pokiwał głową.</p>
<p>— I żąda pan, abym dał panu do ręki moje koło ratunkowe? — prychnął, unosząc - nie bez niejakiego szyderstwa - brwi. — Tak w zamian za nic?</p>
<p>Snape przechylił głowę, jakby analizował jego słowa, jakby rozkładał je na części pierwsze, szukał niedopowiedzeń i ukrytych znaczeń.</p>
<p>— Nie żądam — powiedział po chwili, składając łokcie na podłokietnikach, splatając przed sobą palce i opierając na nich brodę. — Proszę.</p>
<p>— Głupie bachory nie uznają próśb — odgryzł się, nie bez satysfakcji, za każde oszczerstwo, którym Snape go karmił.</p>
<p>— A co uznają głupie bachory? — zapytał profesor nie bez przekąsu; Harry zmrużył oczy.</p>
<p>— Chciałby pan, żebym postawił panu ultimatum za pokazanie zwykłego kasztana, który być może jest Świstoklikiem? — zapytał po części zainteresowany tą nienazwaną grą, po części zaskoczony obrotem spraw.</p>
<p>Snape zmarszczył brwi, jakby naprawdę to rozważał.</p>
<p>— Mógłbym — odezwał się powoli Snape, przenosząc spojrzenie na krawędź blatu, za którą znikała kieszeń Harry'ego — dokonać konfiskaty, Potter.</p>
<p>Harry pozwolił sobie na bezczelne prychnięcie.</p>
<p>— To by było zbyt łatwe i zupełnie nieciekawe.</p>
<p>Coś się zmieniło w rysach tej ziemistej twarzy, coś zniknęło, coś przybyło, na jego oczach doszło do jakiegoś gwałtownego przekształcenia się emocji, których Harry, choć się starał, nie potrafił nazwać po imieniu - trochę jak na płótnie impresjonisty, który w połowie tworzenia dzieła, zmienia swoje zdanie o wyglądzie efektu końcowego.</p>
<p>— <em>Och</em>, Potter — westchnął Snape; jego czujne, skupione spojrzenie złagodniało — przyzywasz demona. I to w walce o jakiegoś kasztana.</p>
<p>— Udowadniam panu, że nie jestem słaby.</p>
<p>Snape zabębnił palcami o krawędź biurka.</p>
<p>— W porządku — odparł, przechylając głowę. Założył z elegancją nogę na nogę i rozparł się wygodnie na swoim krześle. — Wobec tego, Potter, powiedz mi — czarne oczy napotkały jego własne — czego byś za niego chciał?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chciał wiele. Pytania mnożyły się w jego głowie jak króliki. Część z nich była nieśmiała, stąpająca ostrożnie wokół jego umysłu, ale nasilona przez zżerającą ciekawość. Snape nienawidził gmerania w jego przeszłości, rozkopywania brudów, taplania się w jego przegniłych wspomnieniach; a właśnie tego najbardziej pragnął Harry - poznać te szczegóły, dokonać ich degustacji, spróbować je zrozumieć, postarać się zaakceptować. Odsłonić część Snape'a - tej tajemnicy błąkającej się po korytarzach Hogwartu, tego umysłu potężnego jak ocean, tego człowieka, którego dzieciństwo - choć w życiu by tego nie podejrzewał - było tak bardzo zbliżone do jego własnego. Chciałby odkrywać ten umysł, oskubywać - sekret po sekrecie - i mieć satysfakcję z tego, że to właśnie on, nie ktokolwiek inny, został obdarowany zalążkiem życia tego zdystansowanego od społeczeństwa człowieka. Och, oczywiście, nie zamierzał nikomu zdradzać swojej wiedzy - to byłoby jego własne, ciche zwycięstwo, o którym wiedziałby tylko on i Snape, mały triumf, który dawałby mu materiały umożliwiające rozbrojenie tego tajemniczego mężczyzny jak tykającej bomby; w jego żyłach płynęła złota jak miedź przyjemność na myśl, że Snape nie mógłby nigdy spojrzeć mu w oczy i powiedzieć: „nic o mnie nie wiesz". Na myśl, że to on mógłby być koszykiem, do którego Snape wkłada swoje sekrety niedostępne dla świata.</p>
<p>Harry oblizał dolną wargę, pochylił się nad blatem biurka i odezwał się, starając się ukryć swoją czystą zachłanność:</p>
<p>— Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak wyglądała chwila, w której przystępował pan do Śmierciożerców.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape w bardzo widowiskowy sposób zastygł w bezruchu; Harry'emu zaschło w gardle, kiedy z napięciem czekał na rozwój sytuacji, zastanawiając się, czy Snape da za wygraną i konsekwentnie odmówi, ucinając całe spotkanie i każąc mu znikać gdzie pieprz rośnie, czy może uchyli rąbka tajemnicy. Wiedział, że kolejny krok nie należał do niego.</p>
<p>Profesor wyprostował się powoli, jakby chciał dodać sobie powagi i bez pośpiechu złożył dłonie na kolanach.</p>
<p>— Cóż to za wygórowane żądania — odezwał się cicho Snape, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku; jego głos przesunął się między nimi jak aksamit po skórze. — Moja inicjacja za jakiegoś kasztana. To marna waluta.</p>
<p>Harry rozchylił o milimetry wargi - nie spodziewał się, że Snape z taką sprawnością odbije piłeczkę. Miał tę przewagę, że był po stronie wykładającej warunki - nie zamierzał z tego rezygnować. Dlatego nie zapytał Snape'a, jaka wobec powyższego waluta byłaby odpowiednia. Złożył propozycję:</p>
<p>— Czy noc wskrzeszenia Voldemorta byłaby zadowalająca?</p>
<p>Czarne oczy rozbłysły jak asfaltowa droga po obfitym deszczu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mówi się, że trafne słowo lepiej gasi niż wiadro wody. Harry był gotów się z tym zgodzić.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Przeczesując myśli palcami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Przyglądał się jego twarzy jak czemuś fascynującemu i Harry nie potrafił zrozumieć tego spojrzenia - patrzył na niego, jak patrzy się na rzeźbę Dawida Michała Anioła: na jego perfekcjonizm, wystające żyły wyryte w białym marmurze, wyraźne odcinające się obojczyki, idealną muskulaturę, wypuklinę kolan, smukłość sylwetki, krew niemal tętniącą w żyle umięśnionego uda. Patrzył na niego; a Harry chciał zniknąć, zapaść się pod ziemię.</p>
<p>— Co dokładnie chciałby pan wiedzieć, profesorze? — zapytał Harry, przekrzywiając głowę, czując serce, które obijało się o jego mostek jak roztargniony, przerażony wróbel zatrzaśnięty w metalowej klatce.</p>
<p>Czarne oczy chłonęły jego mimikę, jakby nieustannie poddawały ją interpretacji.</p>
<p>— Wszystko — powiedział cicho Snape, przyglądając mu się, jakby szacował, czy Harry ma w sobie na tyle silny, aby na to przystać. — Ze wszystkimi szczegółami, z emocjami, które temu towarzyszyły, z tym, co działo się w danej chwili w twojej głowie. — Kąciki wąskich warg drgnęły. — Im dokładniejszą mi zdasz relację, tym dokładniejszą dostaniesz wizję mojej inicjacji. Odwdzięczę się tym samym, co oferujesz. Nic więcej, nic mniej.</p>
<p>Harry przez moment - patrząc w te czarne, błyszczące oczy - zastanawiał się, czy to nie są kunsztownie zastawione sidła na jego łatwowierność.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To był najbardziej zamknięty w sobie człowiek, jakiego miał przyjemność poznać - Severus Snape. Człowiek, który skrytość cenił ponad godność, człowiek, który własne tajemnice traktował niczym świętość, człowiek, który nienawidził rozmawiać o sobie, zdradzać się ze swoimi myślami, ujawniać swoją przeszłość. Który uważał szczerość za słabość.</p>
<p>Dlatego Harry nie był pewien, czy nie poślizgnie się na tej wymianie informacji dokonanej za zamkniętymi drzwiami, czy nie otworzy swojego serca, swojego umysłu, swojej duszy przed tym człowiekiem i nie zostanie sprowadzony na manowce. Obawiał się, że wyłoży najcięższą kartę, a zbierze za nią figę z makiem. Tyle że co byłby z niego za Gryfon, gdyby nie zaryzykował?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dlaczego nie lubił o tym mówić? Ponieważ bał się swojej własnej bezsilności. Ponieważ nie chciał jej wspominać. Ponieważ być przywiązanym do nagrobka na środku chłodnego, ciemnego cmentarza, otoczonego marmurem i kamieniem, na których pogrywa wiatr, to trochę, jak zostać zatrzaśniętym w ciemnej i ciasnej komórce pod schodami. Czy to ściany, czy liny krępują swobodne ruchy - czy to naprawdę ważne, jakie jest źródło, kiedy efekt ściska serce, mięśnie i płuca na ten sam, bezduszny sposób? Jaka to różnica, czy chłód muskający kostkę jest skutkiem przeciągu nacinającego ze szczeliny między drzwiami a podłogą, czy trącającej nogę, śliskiej skóry wężowego cielska koślawymi ścieżkami balansującego między nagrobkami? Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć: „cóż to za porównanie: Cruciatus a cios łokciem w żołądek - na pierwszy rzut oka widać co jest gorsze".</p>
<p>Być może i widać, ale Harry pamiętał, że w wieku kilku lat wydawało mu się, że nic gorszego nie może go spotkać, z pewnością nie może, nie ma nic bardziej znaczącego ponad <em>ten</em> ból i <em>to</em> upokorzenie - nie istnieje nic gorszego ponad <em>tu i teraz</em>. I to chyba najbardziej oddaje postać rzeczy: liczy się czas, liczą się okoliczności, liczy się <em>moment</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gdyby mógł, pewnie szamotałby się w swoich więzach - tam, na cmentarzu, na tej lodowatej płycie nagrobnej, przy posągu obojętnego, milczącego anioła - ale więzy tak ściśle przylegały do jego skóry, tak mocno krępowały jego nadgarstki, tak boleśnie wrzynały się w kostki, że Harry mógłby wić się w tych splotach jak w objęciach Diabelskich Sideł - bezskutecznie walcząc o wyzwolenie. Jego umysł krzyczał do niego, żądał wytchnienia, kipiał poniżeniem - a Harry nie mógł zrobić nic, aby to zatrzymać.</p>
<p>Był w szoku. Czuł się tak, jakby jakiś obcy byt zakradł mu się pod skórę i powolnie rozrywał go od środka. I patrząc w te czerwone, liżące jego twarz jak płomienie, oczy, nie dziwił się, że ludzie <em>błagają</em>.</p>
<p>Sploty zaciskające się na jego nadgarstkach i kostkach nóg tamowały swobodny przepływ krwi po jego organizmie i nie minęło kilka chwil, nim stracił czucie w swoich palcach, swoich dłoniach, swoich stopach. Sztylet, który Glizdogon wbił mu w ramię, omal nie doprowadził go do omdlenia.</p>
<p>Głos Voldemorta był dźwięczny, kiedy płynął ku niemu przez fale mdłości i bólu - trochę jak echo dochodzące z oddali. Opowiadał mu on o swoim ojcu, choć Harry nie wiedział, jak do tego doszło, kiedy zaczął swą historię i kiedy ma zamiar ją urwać, aby dokończyć swoje dzieło. Słyszał szelest jego peleryny, trzask gałązek pod nagimi stopami, pomruk spokojnego głosu wibrujący wokół jego głowy - jakby poza tymi dźwiękami świat nagle ucichł, jakby zastygł w bezruchu przerażony brutalnością, która rozgrywa się na jego oczach. Świat skurczył się do jego własnego ciała - którego był świadomy tak, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej - i do wysokiego mężczyzny o aparycji węża, który jeszcze chwilę temu był pokraczną, nieforemną istotą zawiniętą w nie pierwszej świeżości, czarny materiał, spoczywającą jak kukła w dłoniach Glizdogona, a teraz - ciekawy swojego ciała - badał opuszkami palców wystające pod ostrym kątem kości policzkowe, wężowe szpary w miejscu nosa, cienkie jak papier powieki, przykładał dłonie do wyprofilowanej gładko szczęki, przesuwał nimi po łysej czaszce, dotykał szyi. Patrzył, jak Lord Voldemort poznaje swoje ciało na nowo, jak uczy się jego nierówności, jak testuje nowe kości, rozprostowując i zginając palce, jak wypróbowuje je, przechadzając się powolnie przed grobem swojego ojca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siedział naprzeciw Snape'a, wpatrzony w ścianę, której nie dostrzegał i mówił mu o tym wszystkim: mówił o strachu, o bezsilności, o bólu; zdejmował z siebie tę cienką skorupkę kawałek po kawałku, odsłaniając to, co kryło się pod nią.</p>
<p>Mówił o tym, jak Śmierciożercy wrócili do swojego Lorda. Wymienił ich nazwiska, jakby szedł po okręgu. Przytoczył słowa Voldemorta, niczego nie przemilczając.</p>
<p>Mówił o Cedirku. O Cedriku, który powinien uciec, ale tego nie zrobił, który był przekonany, że to jedynie kolejny etap trzeciego zadania, który śmiał się, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że puchar był Świstoklikiem; który uciekając - tak jak nakazywał mu Harry - pozbawiłby jego samego możliwości powrotu do Hogwartu. O tym, że w głębi duszy cieszył się, że Cedrik go nie posłuchał. O tym, że nienawidził się za to najbardziej na świecie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Była w tym także dezorientacja towarzysząca myśli, że Voldemort byłby w stanie zakończyć to w każdym momencie, gdyby tylko chciał. Harry nie miał pola do popisu tak długo, jak był przywiązany do nagrobka, tak długo, jak nie nie miał w ręku różdżki - mógł tylko doszukiwać się złudnej nadziei, że uda mu się jakoś uwolnić z krępujących go więzów, które - im bardziej się starał - tym mocniej zaciskały się na jego ciele. Niemożliwy do przytłumienia zamęt w głowie, gdy Voldemort sam go rozwiązał. Pamiętał - szukał haczyków, które nie istniały, kiedy najpotężniejszy czarnoksiężnik tej ziemi na powrót włożył mu jego różdżkę w dłoń i powiedział: „<em>walcz ze mną</em>" - „walcz ze mną", jakby tylko na to czekał przez trzynaście długich lat, jakby tego pragnął, jakby go <em>prosił</em>. „<em>Walcz ze mną, Harry</em>", jakby mówił: „tego chcę, tego potrzebuję, daj mi to, Harry, możesz mi to dać, bo jesteś tego godzien", a Harry - choć nie wiedział, co może ona oznaczać - panicznie bał się obsesji, która pobrzdąkiwała za tymi słowami. „<em>Nie odwracaj się do mnie plecami, Harry!</em>". Zupełnie, jakby mówił: „nie traktuj mnie po macoszemu", jakby mówił: „nie pozostawiaj mnie samemu sobie"; obserwowany przez swoich popleczników, na nowo wyrabiających sobie poglądy o jego potędze, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, by zostać zignorowanym, by zostać potraktowanym z obojętnością. Voldemort krzyczał: „<em>Spójrz na mnie!</em>" i brzmiał, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „Zwróć na mnie uwagę!".</p>
<p>I może zawsze właśnie o to chodziło. Nie o: „drżyj przede mną", nie o: „lękaj się mnie", nie o: „pokłoń się mi", tylko o: „zwróć na mnie uwagę".</p>
<p>Zwróć na mnie uwagę, Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lord Voldemort to potęga, Lord Voldemort to ktoś, kogo nie należy lekceważyć - Harry zrozumiał to w chwili, kiedy więzy puściły jego nadgarstki i przyswoił sobie dogłębnie wówczas, gdy mimo pozornej wolności, mimo ściskanej w dłoni różdżki, mimo zniknięcia przytrzymujących go splotów, leżał chwilę później na twardej, udeptanej ziemi wydzierając się z bólu tak głośno, że zdarł sobie gardło i omal nie wypluł języka. Lord Voldemort to magia w czystej postaci.</p>
<p>I Harry - oddychając tą magią zwróconą przeciw niemu - jednocześnie miał ochotę przymknąć oczy jak zwinięty na kaflowym piecu kot i zwymiotować pod własne stopy. To dziwne przeżycie - niemal abstrakcyjne. Napływ dualistycznych przeciwieństw do jego ciała, werwa, z jaką uderzyły one w jego umysł i intensywność skumulowanej wokół magii sprawiały, że ciężko mu się było skoncentrować.</p>
<p>Jego instynkty wyprzedzały rozum, wyprzedzały myśl - bo to nie tak, że Harry pomyślał: „uciekaj", „szukaj rozwiązania", „kryj się". Mignęło zielone światło, a Harry zareagował - akcja, reakcja. Chwilę potem kulił się za nagrobkiem, nasłuchując kroków. I po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się jak zwierzyna, na którą polują kłusownicy - która musi się wykazać sprawnością działania, błyskotliwością umysłu w wyszukiwaniu dostępnych możliwości obrony i gorącą wolą przetrwania. Jego Gryfońscy koledzy wyśmialiby go, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że jego pierwszą reakcją na zagrożenie było zanurkowanie za płytą nagrobną w poszukiwaniu schronienia.</p>
<p>Trzask pękającego kamienia przyprawiający o dzwonienie w uszach, mięśnie napięte do maksimum, brak czasu na zastanowienie - jedno przeturlanie się po ziemi i jego policzek dotykał już sąsiadującej płyty nagrobnej, a jego oczy szukały jakiegokolwiek zagłębienia w ziemi, w którym mógłby się ulokować.</p>
<p>Ze swojego balansowania między rozpadającymi się z hukiem nagrobkami pamiętał tyle, że Voldemort się śmiał - i brzmiał przy tym na podekscytowanego.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pewnie kryłby się tak do końca świata, gdyby nie to, że skończyły mu się nagrobki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Co zapamiętał najdokładniej? Uczucie bycia skrępowanym pętami, zimną, kamienną płytę, do której przyciskał głowę, mając wrażenie, że epitafium lada moment wyryje się od tego na skórze, ciężar rzeźby anioła, którego ramię bezskutecznie starał się odciągnąć od swojej twarzy. Własne dłonie, w których omal nie utracił czucia. To, że czaszka omal nie pękła mu wzdłuż blizny, kiedy Voldemort musnął ją palcami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Czasami się, Potter, zastanawiam, czy Czarny Pan nie obserwuje mnie twoimi oczami. — Snape marszczył czoło, spoglądając spod rzęs na jego bliznę. — Uczę cię Oklumencji, zaglądam w twój umysł, być może w pewnym stopniu analizuję to, co w nim znajduję, ale wciąż nie rozumiem tego połączenia. Jest dziwne. Specyficzne.</p>
<p>Harry westchnął, uśmiechając się bez rozbawienia, skubiąc skórki przy poobgryzanych paznokciach. Krew w jego żyłach chyba płynęła mozolniej niż zazwyczaj; i zdaje się, że niemalże zupełnie odpłynęła z jego twarzy.</p>
<p>— A może za bardzo opiera pan swoje wnioski na własnych doświadczeniach? — mruknął ze zmęczeniem, zerkając kątem oka na lewe przedramię Snape'a.</p>
<p>Snape przechylił głowę, marszcząc na niego brwi, a Harry westchnął przeciągle i machnął ręką.</p>
<p>— Tak czy inaczej prosty dotyk był w stanie sprawiać tak silny ból — powiedział, odwracając wzrok — i to go cieszyło.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Cieszyło" to za mało powiedziane, bo Voldemort się tym pławił. Harry widział jego oczy - te dwie czerwone czeluści, które zapłonęły jak ciała niebieskie. Rozpływał się w tej zależności, badał ją, jak chwilę wcześniej własne ciało, sprawdzał jej możliwości, obserwował, na jak wiele jest w stanie wpłynąć, rozeznawał się w tym, jak wiele wysiłku powinien w to włożyć - niczym naukowiec śledził swego laboratoryjnego szczura, jak wije się pod jego dotykiem, jak skamle z bólu.</p>
<p>Nie potrzebował słów, nie potrzebował myśli, wystarczył dotyk - i to było nowe, to było <em>intrygujące</em>. Harry bał się ciekawości, jaka płonęła wówczas w tych rubinowych oczach. Nie chciał zostać eksperymentem, który się nie udał.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tak czy owak, eksperymentem został - wbrew swojej woli, oczywiście; ale być może powinien dziękować fatum za taki, a nie inny, obrót wydarzeń, bo dzięki temu zachłannemu testowaniu jego możliwości, dzięki temu sprawdzianowi, któremu został poddany, zyskał możliwość ucieczki - której nikt się po nim nie spodziewał.</p>
<p>Voldemort krzyczał coś za jego plecami, kiedy wszczął szaleńczy bieg po puchar, który w swojej absurdalności był tak wielki, że nawet sposób, w jaki nazywał to w myślach, kpił z niego, szczerząc łakomie zęby. Bieg po puchar - niczym sprinter, niczym krótkodystansowiec. Usta miał pełne pyłu, w uszach mu dzwoniło, a jego pokryte ziemią palce drżały.</p>
<p>„<em>Łapcie go, łapcie go, głupcy, nieudacznicy!</em>" — kołatał mu się między skroniami szaleńczy wrzask, pobrzmiewający gdzieś za jego plecami, kiedy ściskał stygnącą, bezwładną dłoń Cedrika, której mięśnie nie zacisnęły się w odpowiedzi na jego palcach.</p>
<p>To cud, że kiedy wylądował na szkolnym boisku, nie zwymiotował na własne dłonie, na złoty puchar, na sztywne, wyciągnięte przed nim ciało.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Co pamiętasz z wydarzeń, które miały miejsce, po twoim powrocie? — zapytał Snape, podając mu szklankę z wodą, do której Harry przylgnął, jakby od miesięcy nie miał żadnego płynu w ustach.</p>
<p>— Jeden wielki mętlik i plączące się ze sobą głosy, które wciąż ciężko mi rozróżnić, wrzask, który uciekł z piersi pana Diggory'ego i Barty'ego Croucha w obwolucie Moody'ego, ciągnącego mnie przez zamkowe korytarze — przełknął ślinę Harry. — Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy i jak nastąpił przeskok pomiędzy dwoma ostatnimi.</p>
<p>— Wcale się temu nie dziwię. — Słowa Snape'a były ciche, czarne oczy przyglądały mu się w zamyśleniu. — Byłeś w głębokim szoku.</p>
<p>Harry kręcił się na swoim miejscu, starając się uspokoić pędzące niepohamowanie serce.</p>
<p>— Pamiętam pana głos — powiedział w przypływie szczerości Harry, choć wcale nie zamierzał tego powiedzieć; poruszył się niespokojnie, unikając spojrzenia w ziemistą twarz — choć pojęcia nie mam, co pan mówił. Pamiętam, potrafię umiejscowić go w czasie, słyszałem go dużo później, po tym, jak Crouch zaciągnął mnie do swojego gabinetu, po tym, jak mnie przeraził nie na żarty, po tym, jak uświadomiłem sobie... a przynajmniej zaczęło mi się wydawać, że nikomu nie mogę ufać. Po tym, jak go obezwładniłem i Dumbledore wyważył drzwi. Może to głupie, ale słyszałem słowa, ale nie rozumiałem ich sensu, jakby doznania ze świata zewnętrznego docierały do mnie jedynie połowicznie. — Harry odetchnął głęboko. — To głupie — powtórzył, skubiąc zębami wnętrze dolnej wargi — ale to był moment, w którym dotarło do mnie, że już nic mi nie grozi. Właśnie wtedy. Kiedy pana usłyszałem — wzruszył bezradnie ramionami, spuszczając wzrok na złożone na kolanach dłonie. — Nie potrafię nawet wyjaśnić <em>dlaczego</em>... — wypuścił powietrze przez nos, obserwując swoje niezgrabne palce, jak niczego innego, bojąc się podnieść wzrok i zmierzyć ze spojrzeniem obserwującego go z niecodziennym spokojem Snape'a. — Byłem gotowy walczyć dalej — przyznał - prawie szeptał — nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje.</p>
<p>— Skierowałeś na nas różdżkę — powiedział cicho Snape, przechylając głowę i marszcząc mocno brwi; w jego oczach kryło się coś dziwnego, czego Harry nie potrafił nazwać. — Siedziałeś na podłodze — brzmiał niepospolicie miękko; Harry zagryzł wnętrze policzka — i zacząłeś się przed nami wycofywać. Wyglądałeś jak przerażone zwierzę.</p>
<p>Harry speszył się tym określeniem, podejrzewając, że jest w nim cała prawda; skulił nieznacznie ramiona, jakby to miało go ustrzec przed rzeczywistością. Usłyszał zgrzyt odsuwanego fotela, stukot miękkich kroków i szelest szaty. Uniósł wzrok na wbijającego w niego intensywne spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów, gdy ten przykucnął przy jego krześle, nie spuszczając z niego przewiercającego wzroku czarnych oczu.</p>
<p>— Wiesz, jakie są zwierzęta, kiedy się boją? — zapytał, mrużąc w koncentracji oczy, a Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo, walcząc, by nie uciec spojrzeniem.</p>
<p>— Słabe? — zapytał mdło, na co czarnookie spojrzenie zestaliło się jak stygnący wosk.</p>
<p>— <em>Niebezpieczne.</em> — Snape wypowiedział to słowo z takim przekonaniem, że Harry nie mógł powstrzymać wyrazu zaskoczenia, cisnącego mu się na twarz. — Z twojej różdżki sypały się iskry — ściszył głos, a Harry nieporadnie starał się ukryć własną konsternację. — Nie pamiętasz tego, zgadza się? Celowałeś nią prosto w twarz dyrektora, a twoje oczy <em>krzyczały</em>, żeby się do ciebie nie zbliżać - że jesteś gotów ugryźć, zanim zostaniesz ugryziony. — Mętlik w jego głowie musiał wyczyniać z jego mimiką absurdalne rzeczy, bo Harry poczuł, jak usta mu się rozchylają, choć nie ucieka spomiędzy nich żadne słowo, a twarz marszczy się paskudnie. — Crouch w ciele Moody'ego leżał bezwładnie na podłodze przy ścianie, a twoja magia wisiała w powietrzu jak ostrzeżenie. Byłeś jak odbezpieczony rewolwer, który w każdej sekundzie gotów jest wypalić.</p>
<p>Harry pokręcił głową, nie chcąc wierzyć w te słowa, zastanawiając się, czy Snape nie stroi sobie z niego żartów.</p>
<p>— <em>Potter</em> — syknął w odpowiedzi na jego reakcję czarnooki, brzmiąc na podirytowanego; chuda dłoń pochwyciła jego szczękę — sam Czarny Pan powiedział ci, że jesteś kimś <em>silnym</em>. Jedyne, co musisz zrobić, to zaakceptować to, rozumiesz?</p>
<p>Jeśli Harry był w czymś biegły, to w odwracaniu od siebie uwagi. I tę właśnie kartę wyłożył, kiedy otworzył usta i zażądał od Snape'a jego części tej przedziwnej wymiany informacji.</p>
<p>Czarne oczy pociemniały, kiedy Snape powolnie podniósł się z ziemi, mierząc go z góry niechętnym spojrzeniem, które w ułamku sekundy przeistoczyło się w lód. Harry zacisnął zęby i odpowiedział na ten miażdżący, chłodny wzrok nieustępliwością.</p>
<p>Dałem ci wspomnienie, Snape — myślał, wytrzymując nieugięty, czarnooki wzrok — wyłożyłem swoje emocje przed tobą na tacy. Dałem ci obraz, który mogłeś skrupulatnie i powoli odmalować sobie pod czaszką. Ofiarowałem ci swój strach, Snape, teraz ty oddaj mi swój.</p>
<p>Spojrzenie, jakim potraktował go Mistrz Eliksirów, sprawiło, że jego żołądek przeistoczył się w kamień.</p>
<p>— Oddam — powiedział miękko Snape; Harry miał nieodparte wrażenie, że wszystko w nim i wokół niego zamarło na długą, gorącą chwilę.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Sprawiasz, że muszę zmierzyć się z przeszłością — powiedział Snape, krzywiąc się z lekka, niezmiernie powoli zbliżając się do biurka, z ledwo dostrzegalnym zawahaniem zajmując swoje stałe miejsce, z pewnym ociąganiem opierając łokieć o ramię fotela — kiedy nie wiem, czy jestem na to gotów.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Był jak zamknięty w kokonie motyl, który wcale nie chce wydostać się na zewnątrz. Harry, patrząc w jego ziemistą twarz, widział walkę, jaką stacza z sobą samym, kiedy tak siedział po przeciwnej stronie biurka, niby od niechcenia obracając w palcach wyjęte z kałamarza pióro. Ciemna kropla atramentu skapnęła na rozłożone na blacie pergaminy, a czarne oczy przylgnęły do niej, kiedy rozmazywał ją paznokciem, pozostawiając ciemne smugi na opuszkach przebarwionych od wieloletniego kontaktu z eliksirami różnej maści palców.</p>
<p>— Jesteś odważny — powiedział wreszcie Snape, wyglądając, jakby dusił się tymi kilkoma głoskami, jakby wypluwał je usilnie przez cienkie wargi, a te kleiły się do jego języka, nie chcąc go opuszczać. I brzmiał, jakby przyznawał się do słabości.</p>
<p>— Oczywiście, że tak — westchnął Harry, uśmiechając się kwaśnawo, gdy czarne oczy uniosły się na jego twarz - przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że w ich objętości czai się smutek. — Jestem Gryfonem.</p>
<p>Snape zmarszczył się paskudnie jak po skosztowaniu wyjątkowo gorzkiego eliksiru leczniczego.</p>
<p>— Znam Gryfonów, którzy aspirują na największych tchórzy wszechczasów — wypluł, jakby go ganił, a Harry, przeciągając językiem po wnętrzu dolnej wargi, stwierdził, że od ciągłego jej przygryzania nabawił się drobnych, piekących pod koniuszkiem języka ran.</p>
<p>— Na przykład mój ojciec? — zapytał cicho, czując, jak coś wewnątrz niego zaciera boleśnie jego wyobrażenia o nieustępliwym, cnotliwym, szlachetnym mężczyźnie, w którego całym sercem pragnął wierzyć.</p>
<p>W jego głosie musiały czaić się nuty, które zdradzały, jak gorzki posmak zostawiły te słowa na jego języku, bo Snape zamrugał niczym nieznacznie wytrącony z kontekstu i przyjrzał mu się spod jeszcze bardziej, niż chwilę temu, pomarszczonego czoła.</p>
<p>— Nie — pokręcił głową; jego słowa były ciche jak oddech. — On nie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To przedziwne uczucie - dopadające cię, kiedy spoglądasz w oczy Severusowi Snape'owi. Ba! Przedziwny jest sam rytuał przebywania z nim sam na sam w jednym pomieszczeniu.</p>
<p>Severus Snape to człowiek, który zapyta cię: „O czym myślisz?" i nie będzie oczekiwał werbalnej odpowiedzi, ponieważ z chwilą, z którą spojrzałeś na niego z zadumą rozmywającą się na twojej źrenicy jak urwany sen, on już poznał wszystkie twoje sekrety skrywane na dnie tej gmatwaniny myśli, jaką jest twój umysł. Severus Snape - inteligencja, spryt, odwaga chodząca na dwóch nogach; warczące z rezerwą, żywe odizolowanie społeczne.</p>
<p>— Jeżeli w ten sposób zobojętniejesz — powiedział mu Snape pewnego wieczora, przyglądając się, jak nieporadnie niczym okrągły miś z dziecięcej bajki podnosi się z ziemi, ocierając pospiesznie pomiętym rękawem wilgotne policzki, mając złudną nadzieję, że jego twarz nie upodobniła się jeszcze do popękanego w pył szkła, którego szczątki rozsypują się wokół jak płatki śniegu — to wypłacz się. Mogę poczekać. — Złożył różdżkę, przytrzymując ją spuszczoną obiema dłońmi, obserwując, jak z ust Harry'ego - zastanawiającego się, czy to w ogóle możliwe, wyczerpać łzy - ucieka szorstki, nieprzyjemny, urwany śmiech. Pozwolił mu również na niego - jakby wierzył, że to ma znaczenie.</p>
<p>Twarz Snape'a była wiecznie sucha, wiecznie silna, wiecznie surowa - jakby to było takie proste, jakby nie wymagało najlżejszego wysiłku: utrzymać obojętność. Twarda skorupa skierowana w jego stronę, podczas gdy żałośnie próbował zakryć swoją poczerwieniałą z upokorzenia twarz i obetrzeć łzy, czyniąc to tak gwałtownie, jakby jego zamiarem było wyrwanie sobie gruczołów łzowych, wydrapanie ich paznokciami i rzucenie nimi w zakurzony kąt.</p>
<p>Chciał powiedzieć: „ja wcale nie płaczę", ale nawet w jego myślach brzmiało to tandetnie i oklepanie, i niemożliwie dziecinnie, więc jedynie splatał ramiona na piersi i odwracał się tyłem do Snape'a jak obrażony, boczący się dzieciak.</p>
<p>— To tak nie działa — zaśmiał się Harry; głos kołatał mu się między zębami jak podzwaniająca o siekacze, metalowa łyżeczka.</p>
<p>Snape westchnął, a jego szata zaszeleściła leniwie, gdy dostąpił do biurka i przysiadał w odsuniętym fotelu, drapiąc - trochę ze znudzeniem - obicie lewego podłokietnika.</p>
<p>— Czasami działa — mruknął i ukrył twarz za okładką pokaźnych rozmiarów notesu obitego w czarną skórę, kiedy Harry, nie bez niedowierzania, odwrócił się ku niemu z ogłupiałą miną, która musiała dziwacznie wyglądać na jego poczerwieniałej twarzy, do której policzków kleiły się krokodyle łzy. — <em>Czasami</em> — powtórzył nieco warkliwie, a w jego gardle przebrzmiewało rozdrażnienie, więc Harry, nie chcąc wywoływać wilka z lasu, spuścił głowę i spróbował otrząsnąć się z resztek przygniatających, znienawidzonych wspomnień.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kręcił się nerwowo po gabinecie Snape'a, nie potrafiąc usiedzieć w miejscu, czując na karku sunące za nim, intensywne spojrzenie - jakby był muchą kręcącą się pod lupą, jakby był szczurem laboratoryjnym.</p>
<p>— Pragniesz, Potter, bardzo wiele — westchnął Snape, opierając łokcie o blat biurka i przechylając w zamyśleniu głowę (kilka przetłuszczonych włosów wplotło się w jego rzęsy) — ale kiedy wreszcie to otrzymujesz, bierzesz to bardzo nerwowo, sam nie wiedząc, czego naprawdę chcesz.</p>
<p>Wydawało mu się, że potrafi znieść wszystko, co niesie ze sobą historia z inicjacji na Śmierciożercę jego wyniosłego Mistrza Eliksirów, ale teraz nie był już tego taki pewien - miał ochotę zwymiotować, kiedy w głowie zadźwięczał mu klejący się do jego świadomości zlepek słów: inicjacja, ojciec, morderstwo.</p>
<p>— Boję się — przyznał, nie patrząc mu w oczy — że to mnie przygniecie.</p>
<p>— Słusznie — pokiwał powoli głową Snape; a potem uśmiechnął się i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby nad jego sylwetką migotał metaforyczny neon z napisem: „<em>zagrożenie</em>".</p>
<p>— Ale potrafię mierzyć się z własnymi lękami — dodał w przypływie brawury, lustrując Snape'a niemalże buńczucznym spojrzeniem. — A pan?</p>
<p>Stawiał przed nim wyzwanie - i Snape, był tego pewien, musiał wyraźnie słyszeć to w jego głosie. Jego czarne oczy pociemniały.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Dlaczego zależy ci na tym, żeby odkryć moją przeszłość? — zapytał szeptem Snape. — Nie ma w niej nic niezwykłego. To klatka pełna kurzu, brudu i niedopowiedzeń.</p>
<p>— I tajemnic — dodał Harry, przechylając głowę, mierząc Snape'a kontemplującym spojrzeniem, jakby był rzeźbą wystawioną w galerii sztuki. — Przede wszystkim tajemnic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Czarne oczy przesuwały się wzdłuż popękanej, milimetrowej szczeliny ciągnącej się po jednej ze ścian, kiedy - po kilku sekundach przeciągającej się ciszy - odezwał się powoli - zdając się wypowiadać słowa bardziej do siebie, niż do Harry'ego. Powietrze w lochach wydawało się tak zimne, że Harry zastanawiał się, czemu nie zostawia obłoków pary wirujących w powietrzu wokół swojej głowy.</p>
<p>— Czy naprawdę chcesz słuchać — zapytał Snape, brzmiąc, jakby mówił przez suche usta — o tym, jak sięgam ręką i całuję szatę czarodzieja, który sprawia, że jednocześnie chcę położyć policzek na jego nagich stopach i od niego uciekać? — Czy naprawdę — pokręcił głową, ponuro spoglądając na udeptany, gęsty dywan — chcesz słuchać o tym, jak mój ojciec leży w kałuży krwi i drży pod moimi rękami, kiedy już nie ma siły, by błagać? Czy naprawdę chcesz usłyszeć — czarne oczy napotkały jego własne i Harry poczuł się, jak ktoś, kto wziął zbyt szybki oddech w mroźny wieczór, który rani jego gardło i język — że w każdą noc przez następne miesiące będę śnił o tym, jak przykładam dłoń do jego miękkiej szyi, szukając słabego pulsu i czekając na to, aż zniknie? Czy naprawdę chcesz usłyszeć o tym, jak lgnę do jego ciała, kiedy trzęsie się z bólu i upokorzenia, nie mogąc nad tym zapanować? Chcesz, żebym to wszystko na ciebie zrzucił, Potter? Naprawdę tego chcesz?</p>
<p>Harry milczał dłuższą chwilę, wpatrując się w ciemne, błyszczące jak nocne niebo obsiane gwiazdami oczy Severusa Snape'a; a potem, choć jego suche wargi kleiły się do siebie nawzajem, powiedział mu: „tak".</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oto i temat tabu: inicjacja Śmierciożerców. Czarodziejski świat wiedział o niej tyle, że <em>istniała</em>. Nie znał jej przebiegu, znaczenia oraz wagi. Nie szukał symbolizmu w akcie ofiarowania komuś całego swojego życia.</p>
<p>Harry chciał ją poznać, zrozumieć, na czym polegała, czym się kierowała, jak przebiegała. Wyobrażał sobie rytuał - wielokrotnie powtarzany, raz za razem jak obrządek, jak część pewnej - nie do końca zrozumiałej - kultury. Chciał przyjrzeć się jej z bliska jak robakowi pod lupą, analizować ruch kończyn, przesunięcie się czułków, drobniutkie prążki na grzbiecie wymalowane tam niczym skazy.</p>
<p>Być może ta historia sprawi, że łatwiej mu przyjdzie zrozumienie fenomenu, jakim był Severus Snape?</p>
<p>Być może stanie się łatwiejsze doszukanie się znaczeń w pewnych działaniach Lorda Voldemorta?</p>
<p>Słuchał oddechu Mistrza Eliksirów, kiedy ten otwierał usta, aby zdradzić mu swoje tajemnice i myślał, że to niezdrowe - ta nić fascynacji, która oplotła jego szyję, gdy dotarło do niego, że Snape się boi. Boi się wspomnień, którymi musi zapłacić.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Przygrywki, których się nie zapomina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Proszę oddać Dumbledore'owi to wspomnienie.</p>
<p>— Słucham?</p>
<p>— Może wystarczy mu za zapłatę — westchnął Harry, kręcąc młynki palcami — przecież obiecałem, że dam Zakonowi Feniksa tę historię w zamian za możliwość odwiedzenia Syriusza na przedświątecznym zebraniu — skubnął zębami dolną wargę — a dyrektor nie sprecyzował, w jakiej formie miałbym mu dostarczyć tą opowieść, więc...</p>
<p>Harry nie od razu dostrzegł iskrę gniewu przemykającą przez ziemistą twarz Severusa Snape'a, jego zwężające się oczy i lekko drżące dłonie, ściskające krawędź biurka z taką siłą, że na ich wnętrzach musiały odcisnąć się zaczerwienione, przeciągłe wgłębienia, przecinające linię życia na pół.</p>
<p>— Więc postanowiłeś upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu? — wypluł jego profesor, zamaszyście przestawiając ułożenie papierów na blacie swojego pedantycznie uporządkowanego biurka, jakby musiał czymś zająć ręce, aby nie zaciskać ich w pięści.</p>
<p>Harry, wyrwany z lekkiego zamyślenia, zamrugał i zwrócił ku niemu twarz, marszcząc bez zrozumienia brwi. Szczęka Snape'a była zaciśnięta tak mocno, że pobladła mu skóra tuż przy uszach.</p>
<p>— Nie rozu...</p>
<p>Podskoczył, kiedy Snape huknął pięścią o blat i - chcąc nie chcąc - wytrzeszczył na niego, nie bez przestrachu, oczy, rejestrując jakąś częścią swojego umysłu zgrzytające na niego zęby i rozległe, czerwone plamy, jakie zaczęły kwitnąć na tych zwykle bladych kościach policzkowych.</p>
<p>— To miała być zapłata <em>dla mnie</em>! — fuknął Snape, przyciągając palce do skroni i rozmasowując je przeciągłymi, kolistymi ruchami, jakby te zaczęły go piec. — Myślałem, że nie musimy zastrzegać, że te wspomnienia mają być do naszego wyłącznego użytku, a nie przeznaczone dla uszu kilkunastu innych osób, żerujących na nich jak robaki!</p>
<p>Harry zjeżył się, mając wrażenie, że lawina parzącego gorąca zalewa jego ciało jak fala przybrzeżna. Miał ochotę przeciągnąć paznokciami po blacie, miał ochotę wyciągnąć ramię ponad biurkiem, złapać w garść te przetłuszczone, lejące się na policzki włosy i wyszarpać za nie Snape'a, szarpać i szarpać, póki nie przestanie tak bardzo skupiać się na sobie i otworzy oczy na innych.</p>
<p>— Przecież nawet nie odpłacił się pan jeszcze swoją własną opowieścią — warknął z wściekłym, gardłowym pomrukiem, usilnie starając się zapanować nad rodzącą się w jego piersi górą rozdrażnienia — a śmie mi pan mówić o zapłacie.</p>
<p>— Potter, do cholery jasnej, nie życzę sobie, żebyś latał po szkole i rozpowiadał na prawo i lewo jak przebiegała moja inicjacja! — prychnął profesor, opluwając przy tym biurko i własne dłonie, a Harry miał ochotę zamknąć oczy i bić głową w mur.</p>
<p>— Nie zamierzam nikomu tego powtarzać — oburzył się, nie będąc pewnym, czy powinien być zaskoczony, że podobna sugestia w ogóle padła, czy wręcz przeciwnie po tylu dniach spędzanych w pobliżu tego zamkniętego w sobie mężczyzny, powinien to przewidzieć - podejrzliwość kiełkującą z szybkością bambusowego pędu; bo czy Snape byłby Snape'em, gdyby nie węszył wszędzie wokół podstępu i zastawionych naumyślnie sideł? Jakby nie widział, mimo tych wszystkich zajęć Oklumencji, podczas których grzebał mu w umyśle jak kijem w mrowisku, jak Harry się do tego ustosunkował. — Jaki byłby sens w rozpowiadaniu o tym komukolwiek? — pokręcił głową Harry. — Tajemnica jest atrakcyjna jedynie wówczas, gdy po podzieleniu się nią z drugą osobą wciąż pozostaje tajemnicą dla całego, przeklętego świata. — Harry nabrał głębokiego tchu, przyłożył rozczapierzone palce do skroni i przymknął na moment oczy, starając się pojąć zakrzywioną logikę swojego profesora. — Matko, pan naprawdę uważa mnie za ostatniego imbecyla.</p>
<p>Snape spoglądał na niego w taki sposób, jakby mu nie wierzył - albo może: jakby nie chciał mu uwierzyć.</p>
<p>I Harry pomyślał, że nieufność Mistrza Eliksirów w stosunku do niego jest nieadekwatna do faktu, że tydzień po tygodniu spędzał on czas na przemykaniu się po pograniczu jego umysłu i nurkowaniu jak na jednym oddechu w jego żmudnych, nieciekawych wspomnieniach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— To oszustwo! — pieklił się Snape.</p>
<p>— To wykorzystanie sytuacji — sprostował Harry.</p>
<p>— I zwodniczość, ty dwulicowy łajdaku. To perfidia!</p>
<p>— Oczywiście, że tak — zamruczał Harry, brzmiąc jak ukontentowany kot wygrzewający się na kaflowym piecu. — W końcu uczę się od najlepszych.</p>
<p>— Ty przeklęty bachorze, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię nie znoszę!</p>
<p>— To uczucie jest całkowicie odwzajemnione, panie profesorze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gdyby Harry wyobrażał sobie, jak mogłaby się odbywać wymiana informacji z Severusem Snape'em, przebiegałoby to mniej więcej w ten sposób: po tym, jak on sam powie wszystko to, co miał powiedzieć, wszystko to, czego nie mówił jeszcze nigdy nikomu innemu, kiedy już ucichnie, kiedy uzupełni swoją odpowiedź o padające pytania, kiedy doda do tych stu procent, które z siebie dał, kolejnych pięć, kiedy nie zostanie już nic do powiedzenia, wówczas zażądałby od Snape'a odpowiedzi na własne pytania. Wyobrażał sobie, że Snape zmrużyłby na niego oczy, zamknął się w sobie i okrzyczał go idiotą, jakich mało. Wyobrażał sobie, że wyrzuciłby go z rozmachem za drzwi i odwróciłby się plecami. Wyobrażał sobie, że tego samego wieczora znalazłby notatkę na swoim stoliku nocnym, w której pochyłe, zgrabne pismo formułowałoby się w jedno słowo: „<em>Wracaj!</em>".</p>
<p>Całe zdarzenie przebiegło jednakże zupełnie inaczej, bo Snape - ku niemałemu zaskoczeniu Harry'ego - wcale go nie wyrzucił, nie przeklął go w cztery diabły i nie cisnął w niego starą, pustą fiolką do eliksirów popękaną na grubych ściankach.</p>
<p>— Wydawało mi się, że to jest kierunek, który powinienem obrać w swoim życiu — mruknął pod nosem jego profesor, wypuszczając powoli powietrze przez nos. — Wydawało mi się, że tego właśnie potrzebuję, że tego właśnie chcę — zawahał się, marszcząc nieznacznie czoło — i chyba wtedy — odezwał się, a jego głos drgnął na sekundę, bardzo szybko się wygładzając i wracając do równego, spokojnego tonu, ale Harry'emu, choć nie był pewien, czy go to cieszy, czy niepokoi, nie umknęła ta chwilowa słabość w jego słowach — właśnie <em>tego</em> chciałem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Chyba sądziłem, że to jest dobre — bębnił palcami o wargi Snape, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie - zdawał się nie dostrzegać ani wysokich ścian otaczającego go gabinetu, ani koślawych, acz stabilnych półek na książki, ani nawet siedzącego naprzeciw niego Harry'ego. — Choć może nie: „dobre", a: „właściwe" — zamyślił się, przechylając głowę. — Tak, to jest pasujące słowo — przytaknął powoli własnemu stwierdzeniu. — Złóż swoją głowę u stóp wielkiego, potężnego maga, a on zadba, by niczego ci w życiu nie zabrakło. Poprzyj filozofię potęgi i siły, zaaprobuj taką odsłonę magii, która cię urzeka, a nie taką, która jest <em>właściwa</em> - i to nie właściwa z punktu widzenia moralności, tylko właściwa, bo tak powiedział kiedyś jakiś idiota w Ministerswie Magii i tak się powszechnie przyjęło. Z definicji tak właśnie to miało wyglądać. Z definicji to miała być nagroda: możliwość stanięcia w kręgu jego zwolenników — odetchnął głęboko Snape. — Myślałem, że jedyne, co muszę zrobić, to odkryć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, dostosować się. Znasz takie pojęcie jak: psychologia tłumu, Potter? Bo <em>to</em> mniej więcej zadziało się, kiedy znalazłem się w tym zamkniętym gronie złożonym z czarodziejów o takich samych ideałach. Rozumiesz? Kiedy grupa ludzi stojących na placu nagle zacznie iść w jednym i tym samym kierunku, jeden, odrębny człowiek, który znajdzie się pośród tłumu, nie pójdzie nagle w przeciwną stronę. Rozumiesz, Potter? Rozumiesz? — pytał Snape i brzmiał, jakby się tłumaczył, a Harry, spoglądając w jego ziemistą, napiętą twarz, otworzył usta, ale nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć. — Istnieje taki eksperyment, którego uczestnicy mają przyjrzeć się trzem liniom o różnych długościach i wskazać, która z nich jest najbardziej podobna do odcinka linii narysowanego obok. Jedna z linii jest tej samej długości, co linia obok, jedna jest krótsza, a jedna dłuższa. Do eksperymentu jest podstawiona przeważająca grupa aktorów, którch zadanie polega na wskazaniu błędnej, choć identycznej odpowiedzi. Zgodnie i z przekonaniem. I sam mi, Potter, powiedz, co z tego wynika?</p>
<p>— Badane osoby dostosowują się pod sugestię większości — powiedział cicho Harry, szurając butem jak dzieciak, zastanawiając się, jak wielki nacisk został przyłożony do myśli i zamierzeń jego profesora Eliksirów, kiedy był on jeszcze zbyt młody, aby gruntownie ukształtować swoje własne poglądy; jego serce wybijało o mostek niespokojne rytmy.</p>
<p>— Tak — mruknął Snape, spuszczając wzrok na leżące na blacie biurka, ułożone równo papiery. — Właśnie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Stałem w deszczu i czekałem przed rezydencją... <em>Blacków</em>, paradoksalnie. Nie mówię o Grimmauld Place, oczywiście. Mówię o rezydencji Cygnusa i Druelli, czyli...</p>
<p>— Wiem, kim byli Cygnus i Druella, panie profesorze — westchnął Harry, czym zasłużył sobie na krzywe spojrzenie Snape'a. — Mój ojciec chrzestny jest z Blacków, pamięta pan?</p>
<p>— W każdym razie Bellatrix miała wówczas dwadzieścia siedem lat i mogła się już pochwalić nazwiskiem: „Lestrange", Narcyza miała, o ile się nie mylę, dwadzieścia trzy i zaczynała pokazywać się w towarzystwie Lucjusza, a ich siostra już dawno ulotniła się spod rodzinnego dachu. To w ich obecności, Bellatrix, Narcyzy i Lucjusza, zostałem przez tego ostatniego po raz pierwszy przedstawiony Czarnemu Panu — przetarł palcami brwi. — Kilka dni później miała się już odbyć moja inicjacja. — Snape omotał go niemrawym spojrzeniem i utkwił wzrok w sięgającej sufitu półce na książki. — To było niczym szybki skok do lodowatej wody. Z perspektywy czasu wciąż nie wiem, czy go żałuję, czy go nie żałuję — odetchnął głęboko. — Och, oczywiście - zmieniłbym wiele rzeczy, które dokonałem w następstwie tego zdarzenia, ale sam fakt, że dostąpiłem tego zaszczytu i... — Snape zaciął się i przygryzł na moment wargę, jakby to, co powiedział, nie do końca zgadzało się z tym, co powiedzieć zamierzał. — Mniejsza z tym — pokręcił głową. — Rezydencje Blacków mają w sobie coś ze świątyń, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.</p>
<p>Harry zobaczył przed oczami wytworne żyrandole i zawieszone wysoko na korytarzowej ścianie kandelabry, perskie dywany chłonące kurz i liczne obrazy, z których zerkają wyniośle czystokrwiści czarodzieje znani współczesnym krewnym jedynie z przekazywanych z ust do ust opowieści.</p>
<p>— Trochę tak — mruknął Harry, marszcząc niezgrabnie nos — trochę wiem.</p>
<p>— Nikt mnie nigdy nie prosił w towarzystwo, bo wyglądałem jak biały kruk, kiedy stałem w kącie i podtrzymywałem ściany. Nikt nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, o ile nie chodziło o zaczepienie mnie dla wygarnięcia jakiegoś dziwactwa lub zapytanie o to, która, <em>proszę szanownego młodzieńca</em>, godzina — zakpił Snape - i się zawahał; zlustrował Harry'ego przeciągłym spojrzeniem spod zmarszczonych brwi, a potem nagle, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie dodał: — Tak mi zresztą mówił ojciec: „Nikogo, chłystku, nie interesujesz, jesteś taki nijaki, ani do tańca, ani do różańca". Wolałem więc towarzystwo ścian, powiedziałbym: „<em>luster</em>", ale luster nie mogłem ścierpieć. Ściany wystarczały.</p>
<p>Snape - raczej nieświadomie - zaczął wystukiwać paznokciami fałszywy rytm o blat biurka, a Harry - przez mniej niż sekundę - poczuł się tak, jakby jechał w dół bardzo szybką windą.</p>
<p>— Kiedy Czarny Pan spojrzał na mnie po raz pierwszy, pamiętam - było późne, ciepłe popołudnie i wiatr nieustannie grał o szyby - jego Legilimencja owinęła się jak pajęczyna wokół mojego umysłu, choć jeszcze wówczas nie wiedziałem, że ta lepka magia, która się do mnie klei, to Legilimencja. Nie znałem wówczas tego pojęcia. A on wyciągnął kąciki ust w uśmiechu, trochę leniwym, trochę beztroskim, i powiedział: „Ach, więc to ty jesteś tym Severusem, o którym nieustannie gawędzi Lucjusz" i brzmiał, jakby chichotał, ale nie tak, jak ci idioci, których znałem ze szkolnych korytarzy, śmiejący się do upadłego na sam mój widok, nie tak, jak - wybacz mi porównanie - James Potter. To był śmiech, którego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem - czysty, szczery, dźwięczny. Prawie jak śmiech pijanego szczęściem. Prawie jak śmiech dziecka. Pamiętam, jak Lucjusz przygiął mnie do podłogi, ściągnął mnie na kolana, pochylił mi głowę. Trzymał mnie za kark jak psa. Trzymał mnie za kark jak mój ojciec, kiedy się upił i pamiętam, że serce waliło mi w piersi, jakby lada chwila miało wyskoczyć przez gardło i upaść z obrzydliwym plaśnięciem na podłogę. Czarny Pan podszedł do mnie, pamiętam, że odgłos jego kroków dzwonił mi w uszach jak podkowy końskich kopyt uderzające o brukowaną aleję, wyciągnął rękę i włożył mi palce pod brodę, żeby móc unieść mi głowę. Żeby móc spojrzeć mi w oczy. Mój ojciec nigdy nie patrzył mi w oczy. Czerwień jego tęczówek skojarzyła mi się z winem, z winogronami. Pachniał magią, biła od niego taka siła, z jaką nigdy wcześniej nie miałem styczności. Wzdrygnąłem się, pamiętam. I pamiętam też, że Czarny Pan powiedział: „Wyglądasz na spłoszonego — zamknął oczy Snape — ale nie na strachliwego" — westchnął — i kupił mnie, całkowicie, na wyłączność, dla siebie. Wystarczyły dwa zdania. Tylko <em>dwa</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Bardzo długo bałem się go dotykać — przyznał Snape, wpatrując się w równo przycięte skórki przy paznokciach. — Myślałem sobie, że on na pewno nie chce być przeze mnie dotykany, że brzydzi się mnie, mojego wyglądu, mojego zachowania, mojego szczeniackiego wieku. Patrzyłem, jak Lucjusz bez wahania przyciska usta do jego stóp, do rąbka jego szaty, do jego dłoni i obawiałem się zbliżyć, chociaż naprawdę <em>chciałem</em>, bałem się podejść, nie dlatego, żebym miał co do niego jakieś awersje, ale dlatego, że podejrzewałem, że zostanę kopnięty jak nieposłuszne szczenię — oblizał nerwowo wargi Snape. — Pamiętam, jak ostatecznie wykopał Lucjusza z sali, wyprosił za drzwi przypatrującą się temu wszystkiemu Narcyzę, wygonił Bellatrix, błagającą go rzewnie o to, by mogła zostać. Bałem się ruszyć z ziemi, obserwowałem go zza wpadających mi do oczu włosów, zza rzęs, nie wiedząc, czy wolno mi unieść głowę, czy ja również powinienem wyjść i go zostawić. Nie wiedziałem, jak mam się zachować. Zamknął za nimi drzwi i zostaliśmy razem w salonie - tylko ja i on. Chciałem się zapytać, czy powinienem się wynosić, czy powinienem zostawić go samego, ale nie umiałem tego ubrać w słowa, więc milczałem, a on przeszedł przez salon, zasiadł na fotelu, zogniskował wzrok na mojej twarzy i przywołał mnie ręką. „No chodź tutaj", tak właśnie powiedział, bardzo cicho, ale kategorycznie. Znasz ten ton? Brzmiał, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „<em>Jesteś bezpieczny, póki będziesz się zachowywał</em>".</p>
<p>Nie wiedziałem, czy powinienem przyczołgać się do niego na kolanach — mówił dalej Snape przyciszonym głosem — czy wolno mi wstać i podejść. Zaryzykowałem, przygotowując się na to, że jeśli to nie będzie właściwym posunięciem, zniosę w milczeniu jakąkolwiek karę, którą dla mnie przewidzi. Tak właśnie pomyślałem: „w milczeniu". Ojciec nie lubił, kiedy krzyczałem, ojciec lubił ciszę, każdy, na litość Merlina, lubi ciszę, o ile nie spędza w niej kilku dni na okrągło. Pomyślałem więc, że on pewnie też nie znosi głośnego, otwartego krzyku, niepotrzebnych słów, bezuzasadnionego hałasu. Wstałem z podłogi, podniosłem na niego wzrok - obserwował mnie, kiedy szedłem w jego stronę, ale nie uniósł różdżki. Przyklęknąłem w pewnej odległości od niego, z pewnością byłem poza zasięgiem jego ramion; pamiętam, jak wyciągnął do mnie dłoń i powiedział: „Bliżej". Nie pamiętam dokładnie, co wtedy czułem, ale chyba się przestraszyłem. Tak, chyba tak. Mimo to przysunąłem się bliżej, a on przyłożył palce do mojej szczęki. Zdaje się, że znów się wzdrygnąłem. Nie - nie: „zdaje się", na pewno, wzdrygnąłem się. „Jesteś jak zepsuty instrument — zaśmiał się — ale naprawię cię". To brzmiało prawie jak obietnica.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Mój ojciec był prezentem. Na inicjacji nie byli obecni członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Teraz już wiem, że te „święta" ich nudziły, a Czarny Pan ich z tej nudy zwalniał, jeśli padła z ich strony taka prośba pokrapiana racjonalnym uzasadnieniem. Cieszyłem się z „prezentu", który dostałem... Teraz wiem, że to był zasadniczy sprawdzian, ale wtedy liczyła się tylko zemsta — mówił Snape i brzmiał, jakby krztusił się potłuczonym szkłem. — Do <em>niego</em> też bałem się podejść. Do mojego ojca. Wydawało mi się, że to będzie łatwe, ale nie mogłem się przemóc, aby się do niego zbliżyć. „Myślałem — powiedział mi Czarny Pan tamtego dnia — że pragniesz wyrównania rachunków", a ja go zapewniałem, że owszem, pragnę. I pragnąłem, pragnąłem tej zemsty, ale... — pokręcił głową Snape i przetarł sztywnymi palcami brwi (Harry - orientując się, że drętwieją mu palce - nie potrafił oderwać oczu od jego pomarszczonej twarzy, na której zaczęły klarować się szczere emocje). — Merlinie, jakie to absurdalne, wiesz? Bałem się do niego zbliżyć, bałem się podejść, zmierzyć z nim, spojrzeć mu w twarz. Nie potrafiłem się za to zabrać. Nie wiem, dlaczego Czarny Pan miał dla mnie wówczas tyle cierpliwości, ale czekał, jakby wiedział, że muszę oswoić się z sytuacją, że muszę przyjmować rzeczywistość bardzo małymi porcjami, aby mnie nie przygniotła, że muszę się przemóc, zwalczyć wszystkie psychiczne opory, które nie pozwalały mi zbliżyć się do tego człowieka na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Zacząłem więc od zaklęć i z każdą kolejną, coraz cięższą klątwą przekonywałem się, że to ja jestem silniejszy, że to ja mam nad nim nieograniczoną władzę, że tym razem to on jest zależny od mojej woli, nie odwrotnie. Nie pamiętam, kiedy wreszcie przemogłem się i zbliżyłem do niego na tyle, aby móc go dotknąć. Chyba wtedy — odetchnął płytko — gdy zaczął <em>błagać</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Pamiętam, że kiedy mój ojciec był już martwy, powiedziałem: „obawiam się, że jestem ze skały" i: „powinienem czuć więcej", a Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się, odciągnął mnie od utaplanego we krwi, roznegliżowanego ciała mojego ojca jak odgania się szczeniaka ze środka rozgardiaszu, jaki poczynił w mieszkaniu, gdy właściciele na kilka godzin zniknęli z domu i zrolował palcami lewy rękaw mojej szaty, żeby dostać się do przedramienia. Zanim przycisnął mi różdżkę do skóry, powiedział jeszcze: „Przecież czujesz".</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Mówi pan, że jest pan jak ze skały? — odezwał się cicho Harry, przerywając ciszę, jaka zapadła w gabinecie; Snape drgnął jak wyrwany z transu i spojrzał na niego w taki sposób, jakby zapomniał o jego obecności. Harry wstał ze swojego miejsca, okrążył biurko i sięgnął do kieszeni szaty po schowanego tam, drobnego kasztana. — Myślę, że wszyscy jesteśmy — przyznał, wciskając mu w dłoń ten mały, niezwykły skarb, z którym nie potrafił się rozstawać.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Był trochę jak materiał posklejany z przeróżnych strzępów. Był trochę jak on - Harry - a trochę jak Voldemort. Był dorosłym mężczyzną, który wciąż nie do końca znał samego siebie.</p>
<p>Człowiek nie może być tylko chytry, zawistny i cyniczny. Chytry, zawistny i cyniczny może być tylko na papierze, w powieści, w noweli - owszem, ale nie w prawdziwym życiu. W prawdziwym życiu obok oziębłości i cynizmu stoi skrytość, obok chytrości - inteligencja, obok sprytu - odwaga. W prawdziwym życiu człowiek jest sumą setek emocji rodzących się z setek wspomnień i z doświadczenia. I to wcale nie jest czymś zaskakującym, czymś niemożliwym (Severus Snape i uczucia? — krzyczał cały wielki świat, lustrując wzrokiem jego niezgrabną, zbyt kościstą sylwetkę. — Wolne żarty). Tyle że odczuwanie to nie nawyk, od którego można się odzwyczaić - w tym sęk.</p>
<p>Harry, patrząc w te duże, czarne oczy, myślał o tym, jakie to dziwne, że to właśnie Lord Voldemort, ze wszystkich ludzi na ziemi, po raz pierwszy dostrzegł w Severusie Snape'ie człowieka z krwi i kości - i serca, które dudniło gdzieś pod tymi lejącymi się jak czarny aksamit, zaciągniętymi pod brodę, zasłaniającymi nadgarstki, sięgającymi ziemi, zwiewnymi szatami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zanim wdrapał się tej samej nocy na szczyt Astronomicznej Wieży, kusiło go, aby sięgnąć po filiżankę kawy - zamiast tego zaparzył zieloną herbatę, owinął dłonie wokół wyszczerbionego kubka i przełykając wzbierającą mu się na języku ślinę, wdychał powoli kłębiącą się nad żółtawą, gorącą cieczą, wirującą mu wokół twarzy parę.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Cóż, wychodzi na to, że stęskniłem się — odpowiedział, kiedy zapytała, czemu patrzy na nią <em>w taki</em> sposób, a ona roześmiała się tak, jak śmieje się tylko ona i nikt inny. Ostrzeżenie Snape'a migotało mu pod powiekami, kiedy wkładał nos w jej - ponownie różowe - włosy i wdychał głęboko ich zapach, kiedy wziął ją za rękę i oznajmił, że powróży jej z linii papilarnych, kiedy okręcał sobie pasmo jej miękkich włosów wokół palca i zastanawiał się, jak wrócić do momentu, w którym nie nawiedzały go wątpliwości, gdy chichotała i odwracała głowę, a jego usta natrafiały tylko na skroń, na policzek, na kącik ust.</p>
<p>— O czym myślisz? — zapytał, bawiąc się kosmykami jej włosów, tracąc nadzieję na to, że kiedykolwiek uda mu się zbliżyć do niej tak blisko, jakby tego chciał.</p>
<p>Posłała mu długie spojrzenie, którego nie poznawał, a uśmiech, który zwieńczył jej wargi, był trochę bardziej smutny, niż zazwyczaj (jakby już wtedy przeczuwała, że zbliża się cios, który ich poróżni).</p>
<p>— Wiesz, Harry, ty i ja... Gdybyśmy poznali się w jakichś innych okolicznościach... — westchnęła, a potem pokręciła głową i machnęła ręką, jakby to, co zamierzała powiedzieć, nie było niczym istotnym, a Harry nie potrafił doszukać się sensu w tych kilku, cichych słowach. — Pośpiewajmy raz jeszcze te stare, folklorowe piosenki.</p>
<p>Odchyliła głowę i zaczęła śpiewać, a Harry słuchał („<em>Powiedz mu, aby znalazł dla mnie akr lądu</em>" — tak to szło, choć Harry chciałby, aby szło inaczej. — „<em>Pomiędzy słoną wodą a morskim pasmem. Wtedy on będzie moją prawdziwą miłością</em>").</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Obawiam się, Romeo — powiedział mu Snape zaledwie tydzień później — że ta twoja Julia nie jest tak wierna, jak ci się wydaje.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zastanawiało go, co czuje ktoś przysłany przez wyższe od siebie siły, komu mówi się: „Nie interesuje mnie, jak to zorganizujesz", a potem: „Liczy się efekt". Smakowało trochę niedocenieniem, trochę lekceważeniem; Harry wpatrywał się milcząco w ogień trzaskający przyjaźnie w kominku, z zaciśniętym jak pięść gardłem słuchając sprawozdania Snape'a, który w jego imieniu postanowił rozeznać się w sytuacji, kiedy Harry ślepo uwierzył, że miłość jest wieczna, a szczęście przydarza się każdemu.</p>
<p>Harry - w którego głowie piszczało jak od spadku ciśnienia - ledwo łączył jedno zdanie Snape'a z drugim, wyłuskując z nich ogólny sens, który kołatał mu się pod czaszką, jakby jakieś nieznośnie licho trzaskało w nią od wewnątrz młotkiem. Słowo za słowem obijało mu się o skronie, pozostawiając gorzki posmak wszędzie tam, gdzie dotknęło myśli. „Przysłana" — wyłapał z tego długiego, spokojnego wywodu Harry — „śledzić", a zaraz potem: „wybadać" — odbiło się echem w jego głowie. — „Podejrzenia" — zadudniło gdzieś w międzyczasie i na koniec huknęło z rozdzierającym finałem: — „<em>Dumbledore</em>".</p>
<p>I choć głos Snape'a był łagodny, Harry poczuł się tak, jakby przywalono mu z pięści w splot słoneczny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wysłuchał go do końca z - jak mu się zdawało - względnym spokojem, siedząc na starym, acz miękkim dywanie, nie widząc nic, poza tańczącymi mu po źrenicach refleksami płomieni, bezwiednie badając palcami strukturę płytek kominkowych, jakby nie wiedział, co uczynić z rękami, a na koniec przeprosił go grzecznie i zapytał, gdzie w jego komnatach jest łazienka.</p>
<p>Snape zawahał się, mierząc go uważnym, kalkulującym spojrzeniem (jego skóra musiała przypominać kolorytem popiół), a potem - Harry był zbyt oniemiały, aby zastanowić się nad tym fenomenem - zaprosił go gestem dłoni do swoich prywatnych kwater.</p>
<p>Kilka chwil później Harry opłukiwał już twarz pod lodowatą wodą i pochwyciwszy krawędź umywalki, uniósł ciążącą mu jak słup soli głowę, spoglądając w zielone, zmęczone oczy przypatrujące mu się ze szklanej tafli lustra.</p>
<p>Znów miał cienie pod oczami - ostatnio nosił je jak stały element figurujący na jego twarzy, jakby były skazą, kolejną blizną. Odetchnął raz i drugi, czując zimne krople wody toczące się mozolnie po jego skórze, kręcąc lekko głową, poruszając przemokniętymi, nieco przydługimi pasmami włosów. Nie był w stanie patrzeć w te zmęczone, zielone oczy w lustrze.</p>
<p>Dłonie zaczęły mu drżeć - najpierw powoli, ledwo zauważalnie, potem coraz bardziej i bardziej, i bardziej; starał się to powstrzymać, ale nie był ku temu zdolny.</p>
<p>Ciotka Petunia zarechotała z chorą uciechą gdzieś na tyłach jego głowy:</p>
<p>— <em>Nikt cię nie chce!</em></p>
<p>Zanim racjonalność na powrót zdążyła wślizgnąć się na odpowiednie tory, Harry zamachnął się silnie i jednym, impulsywnym, stanowczym ruchem uderzył pięścią w tą zmizerniałą twarz słabeusza zerkającą na niego z chłodnej tafli.</p>
<p>Szkło trzasnęło jękliwie i posypało się wokół jak proch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ty popieprzony dzieciaku! — warczał, syczał i prychał Snape, obnażając na niego zęby, jakby przymierzał się, by ugryźć; ale jego dłonie drżały, gdy delikatnie, ostrożnie, przyciskając mu gazę nasączoną spirytusem do linii papilarnych, do palców, do knykci, usuwał jednym zaklęciem za drugim resztki szkła tonące pod jego skórą.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Kochana Morgano! — zakrzyknął Hughes, chwytając go za nadgarstki, kiedy przyszedł, by oddać pożyczone od niego fiszki i obracając jego dłonie wnętrzem do góry (słoneczne promienie wpadające przez wysokie okna prześlizgnęły się po świeżych bliznach jak wąskie języki). — Coś ty sobie zrobił w ręce? — brzmiał na śmiertelnie przerażonego i Harry skrzywił się, nie wiedząc, po co robić z igły widły.</p>
<p>— Nic — wyrwał dłonie z uścisku profesorskich rąk — mały wypadek przy pracy.</p>
<p>Niebieskie oczy uniosły się na niego - w ich kącikach czaił się żywy strach; Harry zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się, czy aby nie dostał jakiejś dziwnej paranoi i nie zaczął mylić ze sobą emocji kierowanych w jego stronę (to było bardzo prawdopodobne, jak przypuszczał).</p>
<p>— Bogowie — wyszeptał Hughes, dotykając palcami swojego policzka, chwilę później obracając rękę i przykładając do niego wierzch dłoni - jakby zbijał gorączkę, jakby jego dłoń była chłodnym kompresem — ty chodzący magnesie na opresje.</p>
<p>Harry skrzywił się kwaśno, zaplatając ramiona na piersi.</p>
<p>— Ostatnio wszyscy rzucają we mnie epitetami — burknął, odwracając wzrok, mając zamiar jak najszybciej ulotnić się z tego gabinetu i poprosić skrzaty o gorącą kaw... nie - nie o kawę - o herbatę. — Jakby ten dialog między nami nie mógł się uciąć na: „nic".</p>
<p>— Ktoś ci to zrobił? — Ton Hughesa był dziwnie ciążący, jakby przemókł mu głos - trochę jak materiał na deszczu - nabierając na wadze. Harry, skubiąc zębami dolną wargę, czując iskrę jakiejś myśli, której nie zdołał w porę pochwycić przelatującą mu z prędkością błyskawicy poprzez umysł, zlustrował spod zmarszczonych brwi pobladłą jak wosk twarz profesora Transmutacji.</p>
<p>Zmrużył oczy.</p>
<p>— Sam to sobie zrobiłem — odrzekł gładko, wzruszając ramionami, a Hughesowi wyrwał się z głębi piersi taki odgłos, jakby się krztusił.</p>
<p>Jego profesor wypuścił z płuc powietrze; przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby momentalnie opadł z sił - jego niebieskie oczy spoglądały na niego, jakby się nim zawiódł, albo jakby Harry planował na nim jakiś skryty mord, a on nie miał najmniejszej możliwości, aby się przed tym obronić. Harry - przyglądając się tej, dziwnie zmęczonej, nienaturalnie szarej twarzy - wiedział, że zmarszczki przecinające bliznę na jego czole pogłębiły się znacząco.</p>
<p>— Powiedz mi, że żartujesz — odezwał się płytkim tonem Hughes, ledwo poruszając przy tym ustami - i Harry odczuł ziarno niepokoju, gdy w jego głowie zakiełkowała myśl, że jego profesor brzmi, jakby się dusił. Hughes wypuścił ciężko powietrze z płuc, odwrócił się od niego i usiadł ociężale na krześle dla gości stojącym przy biurku. Jego dłoń wciąż była przyciśnięta do miejsca, w którym na jego skroni pulsowała szaleńczo żyła.</p>
<p>Harry przyglądał mu się, czując się dziwnie pusty w środku, czując się trochę jak lalka napompowana powietrzem.</p>
<p>— O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? — Jego usta same sformułowały pytanie; nie potrafił oderwać oczu od ciężkich, sinych cieni, które przykleiły się do twarzy Hughesa jak plastelina.</p>
<p>Profesor odciągnął dłoń od twarzy i posłał mu długie spojrzenie; jego niebieskie oczy, w których zwykle migotały zadziorne, zaczepne ogniki były przygasłe - trochę nawet przytępione. Pokręcił milcząco głową i sięgnął po jeden z podręczników, grzebiąc w niemałej stercie rozłożonej na swoim biurku.</p>
<p>— Masz — powiedział bez entuzjazmu, wyciągając w stronę Harry'ego bardzo starą, klejoną, pożółkłą książkę o pozaginanych rogach, a Harry zerknął na nią, nie bez ostrożności zbliżając się do biurka. Starał się odszukać tytuł, ale matowa okładka świeciła jedynie zbrązowiałymi plamami i przetartym materiałem.</p>
<p>— Co to? — chciał wiedzieć, unosząc niepewny wzrok na Hughesa.</p>
<p>Profesor wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie miał siły niczego tłumaczyć.</p>
<p>— Książka o polityce zagranicznej.</p>
<p>— Co? — zdziwił się Harry.</p>
<p>— O współpracy Ministerstwa Magii z instytucjami magicznymi w Bułgarii i we Francji — powiedział i brzmiał, jakby stracił zapał na tłumaczenie mu wszystkiego od samych fundamentów.</p>
<p>Harry przygryzł dolną wargę, wpatrując się w wyciągniętą ku niemu dłoń ściskającą podręcznik, a później powoli, ostrożnie, uważając, by nie rozerwać delikatnych stron i nie zniszczyć pożółkłej, starej, rwącej się obwoluty, odebrał książkę z rąk Hughesa. Przeciągnął palcami po papierowym grzbiecie.</p>
<p>— Cóż — mruknął i marszcząc brwi, wahając się, zerknął spod rzęs na przyglądającego mu się z tym ciężkim jak kłoda zmęczeniem wypisanym na twarzy, Hughesa — dziękuję.</p>
<p>Profesor skinął mu głową i machnął dłonią w kierunku wyjścia, a drzwi otworzyły się z lekkim skrzypnięciem, ukazując rozjaśniony magiczną, srebrnawą mgiełką korytarz.</p>
<p>Harry, mając wrażenie, że rozumie z tego wszystkiego stosunkowo niewiele, że każde zetknięcie z Hughesem jest jak wejście do innej rzeki, ściskając w lekko wilgotnych dłoniach stary podręcznik, ruszył w stronę drzwi.</p>
<p>— Ach i Potter — mruknął za nim cicho Hughes (Harry ledwo go słyszał). — Dbaj o siebie trochę bardziej, co? Wszystkim byłoby o wiele łatwiej.</p>
<p>Nie był pewien, co właściwie miało to oznaczać.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry coraz mniej wierzył w <em>przypadek</em>. Przypadki, zdaje się, wcale nie chodziły po ludziach. Przypadki się nie zdarzały. To, co jeden mógł nazwać „przypadkiem", drugi mógł określić mianem planu, cichego, milczącego, niedostępnego dla pozostałych.</p>
<p>I kiedy Hughes śledził, jak podczas kolacji w Wielkiej Sali, podczytywał informacje o polityce zagranicznej (pojedyncze zdania były klarowne i przystępne jak konstrukcja cepa), Harry czuł gulę w gardle, bo był niemal pewien tego, że Josephem Hughesem wcale nie kierowała bezinteresowność.</p>
<p>Do czego to dąży? — zastanawiał się Harry, kątem oka podpatrując (nie bez zazdrości i lekkiego ssania w żołądku), jak profesor Transmutacji zalewa czarną kawę mlekiem z ceramicznego dzbanuszka i pogrąża się w statycznej rozmowie z profesorem Flitwickiem.</p>
<p>Podręcznik był mniej ciekawy od fiszek, które dostał od niego poprzednim razem, ale Harry zaczytywał się w każdym zdaniu, chłonąc wiedzę i kiedy natrafiał na jakiś nudniejszy fragment, spoglądał spod mocno zmarszczonych brwi na pogrążonego w rozmowie Hughesa i brnął przez niego, nie odpuszczając sobie nawet linijki.</p>
<p>I nie mógł odeprzeć kuriozalnego wrażenia, że to, ile wiedzy zdoła sobie przyswoić, ma dla profesora Transmutacji jakieś nadrzędne znaczenie, którego nie do końca był w stanie określić bez względu na to, jak mocno się starał.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Coś tu nie gra — zwierzył się Snape'owi, przygryzając dolną wargę, obracając w zamyśleniu różdżkę w dłoni, po tym, jak zapukał późnym popołudniem do jego gabinetu. — Sądzę — westchnął, gdy Snape skoncentrował na nim swoje przewiercające, czarnookie spojrzenie, unosząc wysoko jedną brew w niemej prośbie o doprecyzowanie — że jestem jedynym powodem trzymającym tutaj Josepha Hughesa.</p>
<p>— Cóż — mruknął Snape, przechylając głowę i przyglądając mu się spod zmrużonych w skupieniu brwi — interesuje się tobą, to nie ulega wątpliwości.</p>
<p>— Nie — pokręcił głową Harry, przecierając palcami bliznę na czole, zastanawiając się, jak ująć w słowa to, co podświadomie męczyło jego sumienie. — To coś więcej.</p>
<p>— Coś więcej? — nie zrozumiał Snape, przechylając głowę, aby uchwycić jego zamyślone spojrzenie. Harry uniósł na niego wzrok, jeszcze bardziej marszcząc przy tym brwi.</p>
<p>— Tak — pokiwał głową, oblizując suche usta. — Tyle że w moich rozumowaniach nic do siebie nie pasuje. To znaczy - słyszę, że dzwonią, ale nie wiem w którym kościele.</p>
<p>— Spróbuj wyjaśnić — poprosił Snape, przyglądając mu się, a Harry zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i zaczął się przechadzać w tę i we w tę po jego gabinecie.</p>
<p>— To trochę tak, jakby on się bał, rozumie pan? — próbował wyklarować własne myśli Harry. — Jakby się bał, ale nie do końca.</p>
<p>— Bał się ciebie? — starał się nadążyć za tokiem jego rozumowania Snape.</p>
<p>— Nie — prychnął Harry i roześmiał się z niejakim pokpiwaniem na samą sugestię. — Jakby bał się <em>o mnie</em>, ale nie ze względu na mnie. — Przechylił głowę, zastanawiając się nad tym, co właśnie powiedział. — Czy to w ogóle ma jakiś sens? — zapytał, przystając i spoglądając nie bez niepewności w ziemistą twarz Snape'a.</p>
<p>Mistrz Eliksirów przyglądał się jego twarzy zmrużonymi w skupieniu oczami. Pomiędzy jego brwiami tkwiła pionowa zmarszczka, a jego palce - trochę bezwiednie - gładziły powoli, w zamyśleniu chudą, dolną wargę.</p>
<p>— Owszem i to bardzo duży — skinął po chwili milczenia Snape. — O ile to jest poparte jakimiś obserwacjami.</p>
<p>Harry kontynuował przechadzkę po gabinecie.</p>
<p>— Trochę mnie zastanawiają tytuły książek, które on mi podsuwa — przygryzł wargę Harry. — To znaczy, nie żeby on próbował mi wmówić jakieś poglądy, on wcale nie ciągnie mnie za rękę w stronę jakichś konkretnych idei. Bardziej wykazuje... czy ja wiem... <em>korzyści</em> jednych i wady innych, jakby chciał, żebym sam wyrobił sobie o tym daną opinię. Tyle że koncepcja, jaką mi prezentuje, jest niepokojąco zbliżona do celów i postulatów politycznych Voldemorta z czasów, kiedy świat dopiero poznawał jego nazwisko. Pokazuje mi zasady działania sądownictwa w Magicznej Anglii, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „Należałoby zminimalizować zewnętrzne wpływy na decyzje Wizengamotu". Czy to nie jest jeden z dawnych postulatów Voldemorta? — marszczył brwi Harry. — Pokazuje mi książkę opisującą zasady działania naszej magicznej polityki zagranicznej, jakby sugerował: „Należy podjąć większą współpracę z bułgarskim i francuskim Ministerstwem Magii". Przedstawia mi skrupulatnie zakres władzy Ministrów Magii, jakby krzyczał: „Trzeba przywrócić trójpodział władzy!". — Zatrzymał się i podniósł oczy na śledzącego jego przemarsz profesora. — Trochę niepokojące, muszę przyznać.</p>
<p>Snape przechylił głowę, bębniąc palcami o dolną wargę, nie spuszczając wzroku z zaaferowanego Harry'ego.</p>
<p>— Tak sobie myślę... — mruknął pod nosem Mistrz Eliksirów, jeszcze bardziej mrużąc na niego oczy. Odciągnął dłoń od twarzy i zatarł ręce, jakby potrzebował czymś zająć palce. — Mówi się — odezwał się nieco głośniej; jego głos stał się dziwnie miękki, dziwnie łagodny; Harry przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę — że orkiestra, kiedy lubi dyrygenta, gra pięknie, prawidłowo, wytwornie. A jeśli nie, gra tak, jak dyrygent dyryguje.</p>
<p>— A co to niby ma oznaczać? — speszył się Harry.</p>
<p>Snape skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i oparł się leniwie o oparcie swojego fotela.</p>
<p>— Że Czarny Pan — odezwał się ściszonym głosem po chwili uciążliwego dla Harry'ego milczenia — stara się ciebie przekonać do własnych ideałów, panie Potter.</p>
<p>Harry nie był gotowy na to, aby przejść z tym do porządku dziennego.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ale skąd w tym wszystkim strach? — nie mógł zrozumieć Harry.</p>
<p>Snape wzruszył ramionami, jakby to był ich najmniejszy problem.</p>
<p>— Nie wiem — machnął na to ręką, wydając się błądzić myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej. — Pewnie nasz drogi Hughes obiecał coś Czarnemu Panu, może przysiągł albo z wigorem przyjął żądanie, a teraz boi się o to, co może się stać, jeśli go nie spełni.</p>
<p>Harry zbladł (Snape chyba tego w ogóle nie zauważył) i przyrzekł sobie gruntownie przysiąść do materiałów, które otrzymywał niemal regularnie od skrywającego więcej sekretów, niż mu się pierwotnie zdawało, profesora Transmutacji.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jak to jest — zastanawiał się Harry, wertując podręczniki i fiszki, które otrzymał z rąk Josepha Hughesa od chwili pojawienia się go w Hogwarcie — że jestem odpowiedzialny za czyjeś zdrowie, może nawet za życie, nawet wówczas, gdy nie jestem tego świadom? Jak to jest — myślał, zerkając z ukosa na podręcznik do Transmutacji, zastanawiając się, czy ta wiedza wlicza się w tą pieprzoną, rzekomą przysięgę — że wszyscy wokół mają prawo śmiać się, kiedy chcą, uczyć się, kiedy chcą, uczyć się <em>czego chcą</em>, a ja jak zwykle muszę odbiegać od standardów? Gdzie tutaj sprawiedliwość?</p>
<p>Świat nie jest sprawiedliwy! — warczał gdzieś na tyłach jego głowy głos, który niebezpiecznie przypominał Severusa Snape'a.</p>
<p>A przecież mógłby być — kłócił się z tym głosem Harry.</p>
<p>Nie bądź dzieckiem — prychał głos, a Harry wzdychał i oznajmiał kapitulację.</p>
<p>Czuję się, jakby wszyscy wokół grali ze mną w kości — pomyślał Harry, przyglądając się swoim ciążącym powiekom w odbiciu w szybie, na której mozolnie topniał szron, odrywając się po kawałeczkach, na samych krawędziach od pejzażu, który mróz wymalował w oknach — kiedy ja chciałem tylko być szczery z własnymi pragnieniami.</p>
<p>Na śniadaniach rezygnował z kawy na rzecz słodkiej herbaty z malinami, zyskując tym sobie przychylne spojrzenie Hermiony, zastanawiając się, jakby zareagowała, gdyby oznajmił jej, że nie robi tego dla poklasku.</p>
<p>Herbata nie smakowała mu tak, jak jego kawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dolores Umbridge mlasnęła językiem i uśmiechnęła się do niego cukierkowo i obleśnie.</p>
<p>— Zauważyłam, że dużo czasu spędzasz w towarzystwie profesora Snape'a — zaszczebiotała jak dziewczynka i zbiła usta w dziubek, przypominając przy tym - bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej - skrzeczącą ropuchę.</p>
<p>— Aha — wzruszył ramionami Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od podręcznika do Transmutacji. — Nie jest pani jedynym nauczycielem, który uwielbia rozdawać szlabany, pani Wielka Inkwizytor.</p>
<p>Blizny na jego dłoni łaskotały go upominająco, ale wbił spojrzenie w treść książki i nie pozwolił na wyprowadzenie się z równowagi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Gdzie jest Syriusz Black? — zapytała się raz, częstując go pachnącą obrzydliwie słodko, różaną herbatą w obecności Snape'a siedzącego z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy obok niego na jednym z krzeseł dla gości, a Harry zastanawiał się, czy można być bardziej niedyskretnym.</p>
<p>— W Urugwaju — odparł z absolutnym spokojem, przykładając filiżankę do ust, uważając, by nie dotknąć falującego wewnątrz płynu.</p>
<p>Kamienna maska Snape'a nie opadła z jego twarzy, ale w jego oczach, na chwilę tak krótką, że Harry odnotował to jedynie przez przypadek i to tylko dlatego, że właśnie na niego patrzył, zapłonął płomień szczerego rozbawienia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Wiesz, ministerstwo to najpewniej sprawdzi — mruknął Snape tego samego wieczora, przyglądając mu się spod rzęs.</p>
<p>— Niech sprawdza — wzruszył ramionami Harry. — Skoro przez blisko dwa lata nie odnaleźli mojego lekko stukniętego, błąkającego się po świecie ojca chrzestnego, trzymającego się blisko Szkocji, blisko Hogwartu za każdym razem, gdy znajdowałem się w niebezpieczeństwie, to mogą go sobie szukać nawet na końcu świata. I tak nigdy go nie znajdą, póki nie zrobi czegoś głupiego i sam się nie ujawni.</p>
<p>Snape spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie, przechylając nieznacznie głowę.</p>
<p>— Skąd wiesz, że, jak to powiedziałeś, nie zrobi właśnie czegoś głupiego, przez co pozwoli się przyłapać na gorącym uczynku? — zapytał przyciszonym głosem, a Harry opuścił w odpowiedzi wzrok na własne dłonie.</p>
<p>— Tego nie wiem — przyznał cicho; prawie szeptał. — Wiem za to, że jeśli tak się stanie, poruszę niebo i ziemię, żeby go uratować. — Zerknął niepewnie w czarne, przypatrujące mu się z uwagą sępa oczy. — Nie istnieje nic takiego, czego bym dla niego nie zrobił.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>W kolejnym liście Syriusz opowiadał mu o Dorcas Meadowes.</p>
<p>„<em>Nie rozumiem, dlaczego uważał ją za kogoś tak ważnego</em>" — pisał Syriusz i Harry nie od razu zorientował się, o kim mowa — „<em>że zamordował ją osobiście</em>". „<em>Miała tylko dwadzieścia dwa lata i nawet nie chcę myśleć o tym, jakich rewelacji się dokopała</em>" — twierdził Syriusz kilka wierszy dalej, a jego - wiecznie niechlujne - pismo było jakieś inne, niż zwykle, jakby przy pisaniu ręka mu drżała. — „<em>Mam tylko nadzieję, że zdążyła je przekazać</em>" — pisał Syriusz — „<em>zanim ją złapali. Mam nadzieję, że jej wiedza nie poszła na marne</em>".</p>
<p>Harry rozumiał, że nie może być nic gorszego, niż zmarnowana informacja.</p>
<p>„<em>Pamiętam, jak robiliśmy sobie zdjęcia w świetle zachodzącego słońca</em>" — widniało w dalszej części listu. — „<em>Leżeliśmy w trawie, pośród maków i turlaliśmy się z łagodnego pagórka na przedmieściach Londynu. Zasypywaliśmy górę wiśni cukrem i zalewaliśmy wódką, a potem piliśmy wiśniówkę podczas długich, gwieździstych nocy. Podgryzaliśmy bezy, leżąc na kocu w cieniu drzew, a potem zakładaliśmy się o to, które z nas wdrapie się wyżej po gałęziach</em>" — czytał Harry i wzdychał, obserwując kreski i kropki, na których ręka Syriusza zadrżała. — „<em>Piszę Ci o tym, Harry, bo chciałbym, żeby te wspomnienia pozostały wiecznie żywe</em>".</p>
<p>Harry sięgnął po pusty pergamin, rozprostował go, przeciągając po nim wierzchem dłoni, umaczał końcówkę pióra w atramencie i nakreślił u samej góry dwa słowa:</p>
<p>„<em>Pozostaną, Syriuszu</em>".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Dzieląc włos na czworo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że nie rozumiesz, po co niszczyć, kiedy można tworzyć, pamiętasz?</p>
<p>Malował krzywe wzory palcem po zaparowanej szybie, a jego czerwone oczy odbijały się w szkle jak dwa rubiny. Stali w małej, podmiejskiej, mugolskiej galerii sztuki, oglądając niewielkie malowidła artystów, o których już nikt nie pamięta, przypatrując się pejzażom uwiecznionym w starych, spłowiałych ramach i bijącym ciepłem obrazom olejnym zachowanych w kolorystyce złota, brązu i pomarańczu.</p>
<p>Harry patrzył w jego twarz ukrytą za zaklęciami maskującymi, na żywą rumianą skórę oplatającą wydatne kości policzkowe i na niedługie, kędzierzawe włosy, obijające się sprężyście o skronie.</p>
<p>— To niegłupie pytanie, wiesz? — ciągnął Voldemort, odrywając dłoń od szkła i unosząc ją ku twarzy, aby przyjrzeć się skroplonej na opuszkach palców wodzie. — I zastanawiałem się nad tym, Harry, zastanawiałem się, ponieważ zawsze wydawało mi się, że aby coś zmienić, łatwiej wyorać teren i samodzielnie postawić na nim fundamenty. O wiele trudniej jest przerobić coś, co już się zaczęło kształtować, tak, aby dostosować to do własnych wyobrażeń. — Czarny Pan westchnął cicho i zwrócił ku niemu swój szkarłatnooki wzrok. — Ja wiem, o co ci chodzi, Harry. Nie widzisz sensu w wyrządzaniu krzywdy, kiedy można spróbować ukształtować coś swoimi dłońmi, zmienić obrysy, wygląd — powiedział cicho, spoglądając mu w oczy, a Harry poczuł łaskoczący nacisk gdzieś wewnątrz umysłu, gdzieś w niewielkiej odległości od blizny w kształcie błyskawicy; z przyzwyczajenia potarł ją rozbieganymi palcami. — Tyle że, Harry, myślisz, że ja nie próbowałem? — Coś dziwnego przebrzmiewało w jego głosie, kiedy lustrował Harry'ego przewiercającym spojrzeniem swoich czerwonych jak płomienie buzujące w kominku oczu. — Twoi rodzice — oznajmił przyciszonym głosem, jakby obawiał się, że gdy poruszy ten temat, Harry ucieknie od niego z krzykiem (Harry spiął się nieznacznie, kiedy zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po karku, ale nie odwrócił wzroku) — choć może o tym nie wiesz, trzy razy byli proszeni do mojego kręgu, zanim splot wydarzeń postawił ich na końcu mojej różdżki.</p>
<p>Serce Harry'ego, na krótki jak oddech moment, potknęło się pod jego mostkiem, kiedy znieruchomiał jak ogarnięty nagłym paraliżem, spoglądając w te intensywne, czerwone, lustrujące go z uwagą oczy, doszukując się w nich kłamstwa. Miał dziwaczne wrażenie, że wszystko w jego ustach zdrętwiało: wnętrze policzków, język, dziąsła; oblizał nerwowo suche wargi i przełknął ślinę.</p>
<p>— Nie wiedziałem — wyszeptał, mając trudności z wyklarowaniem jakiegokolwiek, bardziej logicznego zdania; uniósł nienaturalnie ociężałą dłoń do twarzy i zaczął masować ciężką jak od długotrwałego gadania szczękę.</p>
<p>Voldemort pokręcił głową i odwrócił się, spoglądając na pejzaż przedstawianjący górskie widoki, choć jego wzrok był przy tym nienaturalnie nieruchomy - jakby wcale nie dostrzegał popisu malarskiego uwięzionego pomiędzy solidnymi, starymi ramami, jakby patrzył w ścianę, w pustkę.</p>
<p>— Nie oczekiwałem — odezwał się niemal obojętnym tonem, ale płatki jego nosa drgnęły - jakby bez udziału woli — że Dumbledore ci o tym powie — pokiwał powoli głową. — To by było jak szukanie umotywowań. A mnie nie można usprawiedliwić, prawda Harry?</p>
<p>Coś boleśnie ścisnęło się na dnie jego gardła i przez chwilę szukał słów, którymi mógłby zaprzeczyć.</p>
<p>— Nie będę próbował cię usprawiedliwiać. — Słowa zabrzmiały płasko na jego języku; gardło go piekło, kiedy przeciskał je przez usta. — Zabiłeś ich. Kiedy miałem zaledwie rok — dodał szeptem, który drżał pomiędzy jego zębami jak rozchwiany oddech.</p>
<p>Czarny Pan skinął głową, jakby się z tym zgadzał; kosmyki kędzierzawych włosów wpadły przy tym geście na jego powieki - zdmuchnął je niedbale, jakby to był paproch, który przykleił mu się do rzęs.</p>
<p>— Pamiętasz, jak zapytałeś się mnie, dlaczego... <em>pozbyłem się</em> Arabelli Figg? — zwrócił ku niemu twarz, przesuwając szkarłatnym wzrokiem po jego czole i powiekach.</p>
<p>Harry pokiwał głową, nie ufając ani na jotę brzmieniu własnego głosu.</p>
<p>— Oznajmiłem ci — przechylił głowę Voldemort, marszcząc na niego nos — że jej wiedza była niebezpieczna, a ty to zaakceptowałeś, przyjąłeś to bez wyrzutów i łez - ot tak, po prostu.</p>
<p>Harry spuścił wzrok na własne dłonie.</p>
<p>— Każdy robi wszystko, aby usunąć przeszkody ze swojej drogi — mruknął cicho i przeciągnął koniuszkiem języka po górnych zębach, zastanawiając się, jak ubrać w słowa to, co chciał mu powiedzieć — i każdy robi to w taki sposób, w jaki potrafi się z tym uporać — przełknął ślinę. — Sądziłeś, że nie wiedziałem, kim jesteś, jak postępujesz, jaką magią władasz, kiedy do ciebie przyszedłem po raz pierwszy? Myślałeś, że zapomniałem, że dla osiągnięcia własnych celów jesteś w stanie zabić? — Harry odetchnął głęboko i wbił sobie paznokcie w dłonie, aby się uspokoić. — Tom — westchnął — nie aprobuję twoich metod, musisz zdawać sobie z tego sprawę, ale jakiej reakcji tak właściwie ode mnie oczekujesz? Mam cię zaatakować? Uderzyć? Splunąć ci w twarz? — pokręcił głową Harry, zerkając spod rzęs, niejako z niepewnością, w czerwone, przypatrujące mu się nie bez zamyślenia oczy.</p>
<p>Voldemort skrzywił się i zaplótł dłonie za plecami, przechylając głowę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.</p>
<p>— Chodzi o to, że... — zamyślił się, wpatrując się w Harry'ego takim wzrokiem, jakby szukał w rysach jego twarzy odpowiednich słów — że reagujesz inaczej, niż cały wielki świat. Moi Śmierciożercy dla przykładu, kiedy uczynią błąd, który wiedzą, że mi się nie spodoba, szukają wymówek, usprawiedliwień, sklecają długie, zawiłe formuły przeprosin, które są tak wypaczone, że tracą swój generalny sens. Z przyzwyczajenia podnoszą głos, kiedy się tłumaczą, a kiedy coś nie przebiega zgodnie z ich standardami, nie omieszkują głośno oznajmić własnych wątpliwości. Wypowiadają szumne, rzewne prośby, choć wiedzą, jak bardzo nienawidzę podobnego wyolbrzymiania sytuacji, i zalewają się potokiem łez, kiedy przepraszają, przez co ich zdania stają się całkowicie niezrozumiałe. Rzucają wytartymi, zużytymi słowami, które powtarzane setny raz, tracą na znaczeniu. Jeden Cruciatus wystarcza, by zamienić ich w kupkę zasmarkanego nieszczęścia. — Voldemort wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał go dotknąć, ale chyba to przemyślał, bo wycofał ją i splótł ponownie dłonie za plecami. — <em>Ty</em> — odezwał się cicho, przypatrując mu się niczym intrygującemu zjawisku, z którym jeszcze nigdy nie miał styczności — jesteś <em>inny</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stał przed szybą, na której, na tle nocnego, granatowego nieba, odbijała się jego twarz i drapał paznokciami bliznę. Drapał i drapał, i drapał, marząc o tym, aby zetrzeć ją z twarzy, aby się jej pozbyć, nie potrafiąc pojąć, dlaczego wszędzie wokół musi mrugać ku niemu symbloizm - dlaczego nawet <em>on sam</em> musiał stać się takim symbolem?</p>
<p>Skóra wokół blizny najpierw poczerwieniała, a potem zaczęła puchnąć, ale blizna jak była, tak nie dała się zmazać - popękała jedynie wzdłuż krawędzi i zafarbowała jego paznokcie i linie papilarne na czerwono. Przygryzł usta i tarł dalej, szukając beznadziejnie w swoim rozmytym odbiciu jakiejkolwiek - logicznie niemożliwej - zmiany, która świadczyłaby o tym, że jego wysiłki nie pójdą na marne.</p>
<p>— Co robisz? — zapytał cichy, doskonale mu znany głos za jego plecami, a Harry drgnął, zwrócił twarz do źródła głosu, a potem momentalnie spuścił głowę niczym cichy spiskowiec przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Odjął od twarzy palce, na których krzepła jego własna krew, zmieniając powoli barwę z jasnoczerwonej na brunatną.</p>
<p>Spodziewał się, że zostanie skrzyczany, że klepsydra jego domu utraci z jego winy kolejnych kilka koralików, że zostanie okrzyknięty mianem idioty.</p>
<p>Severus Snape westchnął ciężko i rozmasował dwoma palcami nasadę nosa, spuszczając na moment wzrok (wyglądał przy tym, jakby w ciągu ostatnich kilku sekund niespodziewanie przybyło mu lat - zmarszki zaorały jego twarz jak rany).</p>
<p>Kiedy opuścił dłoń, by na niego spojrzeć, w jego oczach kryła się rezygnacja.</p>
<p>— To, że będziesz ją ukrywał w ciemnych korytarzach i pustych wnękach okiennych — powiedział cicho, brzmiąc tak, jakby bolały go mięśnie twarzy przy poruszaniu szczęką — nie znaczy jeszcze, że staniesz się kimś, kim nie jesteś.</p>
<p>Harry opuścił wzrok na zimną, przykrytą płachtą nocy podłogę i milczał.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chwilę potem leżał już zakopany w pościeli we własnym dormitorium z wyleczonym czołem, po którym nie spływała już kurtyna krwi i ściskał w dłoni swojego kasztana, przykładając go na przemian do warg i do policzka, zastanawiając się, jaki gest, jakie słowo byłoby przydatne do tego, by go uaktywnić, poniekąd bojąc się go szukać - nawet w myślach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Jesteś inny, bo jesteś prawdziwy w tym, co robisz — mówił mu pewnej nocy, głęboko w umyśle miękki głos, a Harry spoglądał w oczy czerwone jak dwa płatki wonnych róż. — Wszyscy wokół grają swoje role jak kukiełki w teatrze lalek - ty: nie — szeptał, majacząc gdzieś w splotach jego myśli, gdzieś na granicach jego uczuć. — Musisz zrozumieć, co mam na myśli — tłumaczył, jakby zależało mu na tym, aby jego słowa były konkretne i obrazowe. — Jest wiele ludzi, którzy podchodzą do mnie ze względnym spokojem, bez popłochu, bez wyolbrzymiania moich działań, własnych działań. Tyle że prawda jest taka, że każdy z nich ma jakiś cel w zadawaniu się ze mną, rozumiesz? Choćby tym celem miało być uzyskanie okazji do dokarmienia swojego sadyzmu — mówił i wydawał się analizować wszystkie słowa przeznaczone dla umysłu Harry'ego, wydawał się kilkakrotnie przemyśleć zdania, zanim pozwolił im, by padły między nimi. — To poniekąd zrozumiałe: potrzebują kotwicy, która ich nie potępi za ich charakter, mentalność, światopogląd. Która pozwoli im przekierować winę na nią. Która da im, nieco złudne, poczucie wolności. — Harry słuchał, nie zamierzając się wtrącać, zastanawiając się, jaki jest cel mówienia mu tego wszystkiego. — Cóż, prawdą jest, że jesteś nieco bezczelny i wykazujesz zero szacunku dla silniejszych od siebie — Harry miał ochotę fuknąć na te słowa, ale powstrzymał się, nie chcąc wytrącać tego niezwykłego potoku myśli z kontekstu — ale jesteś też silny, błyskotliwy. I połączony ze mną na sposoby, na jakie inni nie są.</p>
<p>— Chodzi ci o bliznę? — nie wytrzymał Harry.</p>
<p>Głos w jego głowie zamilkł; i ku niejakiej irytacji Harry'ego nie ponowił już uwidoczniania przed nim swoich własnych refleksji.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Pamiętasz Dorcas Meadowes? — zapytał go raz Harry, a czerwone oczy przylgnęły do jego twarzy, badając ją, jakby w jego zmarszczonych brwiach czaiły się hieroglify, które starał się odcyfrować. — Zabiłeś ją w osiemdziesiątym pierwszym — dodał, choć zupełnie nie wiedział po co - w końcu ludzie nie są liczbami, które można zaszufladkować i przywoływać jak słowa zaklęcia: automatycznie, prawie bezmyślnie.</p>
<p>— Z jakiego powodu o nią pytasz? — Głos Voldemorta był spokojny, ale oczy śledziły uważnie jego pomarszczoną, zamyśloną twarz, jakby spodziewał się coś na niej dostrzec - przebłysk czegoś nieuchwytnego.</p>
<p>Harry zaczął skubać nerwowo skórki przy swoich paznokciach.</p>
<p>— Bo zastanawiałem się: <em>dlaczego?</em> — przyznał, czując się z tym dziwnie nie na miejscu, ale nie potrafił wymazać z pamięci rozdygotanego pisma Syriusza, tych wyrzutów uwiecznionych na pergaminie, tych żalów i wątpliwości, i bólu bijącego spomiędzy wierszy jak promieniowanie.</p>
<p>Voldemort odwrócił od niego wzrok i skierował twarz ku wysokiemu oknu, spoglądając gdzieś daleko za horyzont.</p>
<p>— Nie rozumiem — rzekł powoli, obracając różdżkę w dłoniach — dlaczego tak usilnie doszukujesz się logiki w moim postępowaniu.</p>
<p>Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogę i odgarnął chaotycznym gestem włosy z czoła.</p>
<p>— Być może wierzę — mruknął pod nosem, nie wiedząc, czy bardziej wstydzi się własnych słów, czy tego, że w ogóle przyszły mu one na myśl — że nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny. Że każdy ma za sobą jakąś przeszłość, która go kształtuje i wpływa na to, kim się staje.</p>
<p>Palce obracające różdżkę na krótką jak mrugnięcie powiek chwilę zastygły w bezruchu, zanim ponownie nie zaczęły się poruszać. Być może dla kogoś innego byłoby to niezauważalne, nieznaczące, nieuchwytne - dla Harry'ego wystarczająco wymowne: trochę jak jedno silniejsze uderzenie serca.</p>
<p>Harry westchnął z niejakim zrezygnowaniem, obserwując jego gładką, bladą, niepodobną do ludzkiej twarz, na której chwilowo nie przejawiały się najmniejsze ślady emocji, jakby to, co mówił Harry, było czymś ledwo zasługującym na to, aby tego wysłuchać.</p>
<p>Harry wiedział doskonale, że pozory potrafią wodzić za nos.</p>
<p>— Wierzę, że każdy nosi w sobie dziesiątki, setki, <em>tysiące</em> historii, które mógłby opowiedzieć, gdyby tylko ktokolwiek zechciał ich wysłuchać. Nawet <em>ty.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Voldemort przeciągnął palcami po łysej czaszce o barwie kości słoniowej, patrząc na mokry, zbity śnieg okupujący jeden z parapetów, układając usta wyzbyte warg w jakiś dziwny, nieswój sposób - jakby chciał wziąć głęboki oddech i zdmuchnąć go na ziemię.</p>
<p>— To nie ona była problemem — przyznał, wyglądając przy tym jak kamień: oczy, zmarszczki, płaskie nozdrza - nie poruszały się (jak wyzbyte ducha); tylko te jego usta - nieco napięte, jakby skóra była naciągnięta na ciało jak folia z polichlorku winylu zawinięta ściśle wokół kawałka mięsa. — Tylko jej ojciec. Howard Meadowes — wykrzywił się z niejakim niesmakiem Voldemort, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie, jakby dostrzegał coś pośród żółtawych, ściennych zacieków. — Człowiek uparty jak osioł.</p>
<p>— Ponieważ sprzeciwił się wstąpieniu do kręgu twoich zwolenników? — wykrzywił się kwaśno Harry, a Voldemort przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na niego z frasunkiem, który dziwnie kontrastował z czerwienią jego oczu.</p>
<p>— To był początek lat osiemdziesiątych, Harry.</p>
<p>— Rozumiem, że to ma mi coś zasugerować? — uniósł brwi, a Voldemort wykonał taki ruch oczami, jakby miał zamiar nimi przewrócić i powstrzymał się od tego w ostatniej chwili.</p>
<p>— Być może tyle — rzekł Voldemort, przechylając głowę i mrużąc na niego w skupieniu swoje czerwone jak rdza oczy — że pod koniec siedemdziesiątego dziewiątego Sybilla Trelawney wygłosiła swoją przepowiednię.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Był znany z konstruktywnej interpretacji snów.</p>
<p>Uderzenie serca jak uderzenie kamieniem. I idący za tym szept:</p>
<p>— O kochana Morgano.</p>
<p>— Niektóre symbole mają powszechnie przyjęte znaczenie — pokiwał głową Voldemort, splatając dłonie za plecami. — Sprawa się jednak nieco komplikuje, ponieważ koniec końców liczy się to, jaki sens nadajemy poszczególnym znakom indywidualnie.</p>
<p>Harry zaciągnął się chwiejnie powietrzem przez rozchylone usta, wiedząc, że jego oczy są strumieniem rozemocjonowania, kiedy patrzył na tą śmiertelnie poważną twarz i zastanawiał się, czy może wiara we wróżenie z fusów i szaleństwo nie idą ze sobą w parze.</p>
<p>— Niebywale inteligentny człowiek — zamyślił się Voldemort, postukując palcami o wystającą pod ostrym kątem kość policzkową — ten nieustępliwy Howard — pokiwał głową. — A jednak nie potrafił wykorzystać siły swojego umysłu wówczas, gdy była mu ona najbardziej potrzebna i dwa razy się zastanowić, zanim splunął mi w twarz.</p>
<p>Harry omal się nie zakrztusił; Czarnemu Panu musiało się to wydawać niezmiernie zabawne - ten jego popłoch, bo uśmiechnął się tak, jak dzieciak, który otrzymał cukrową watę.</p>
<p>— Nie dosłownie, oczywiście — dodał, wykrzywiając kąciki swych ust niemających warg. — Co nie zmienia faktu, że niezaprzeczalnie mi ubliżył.</p>
<p>— Więc go zabiłeś? — zapytał Harry przez schnące gardło, a Voldemort milcząco pokręcił głową; Harry zbladł. — Więc zabiłeś mu córkę — wyszeptał; bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.</p>
<p>Czerwone oczy odnalazły zielone i Harry już <em>wiedział</em>, już był pewien, już wyobrażał sobie przebieg tej sytuacji (żołądek wywinął mu się na drugą stronę, wbił sobie paznokcie w dłonie), oczami wyobraźni dostrzegał tą młodą, zaradną dziewczynę, o której przez zbolałe wargi opowiadał mu Syriusz i pod powiekami widział, jak się szamocze, jak płoną jej oczy o barwie głębokiego brązu, jak długie, kręcone włosy przyklejają się do jej wilgotnej od potu szyi.</p>
<p>Brakowało mu śliny do przełykania.</p>
<p>— Walczyła o życie do ostatniego tchu — pokiwał głową Voldemort i zamilkł, jakby nie zostało już nic więcej do dodania.</p>
<p>Powietrze zaświszczało pomiędzy wargami Harry'ego, kiedy wypuszczał je ociężale z płuc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wiedział, że powinien przestać. Wiedział o tym od chwili, w której Snape mu powiedział: „To ułuda. I fałsz". Powinien odseparować się od wspomnień i pozwolić jej odejść.</p>
<p>Jednak następnego wieczora znów stał za jej plecami i badał palcami chudość jej szyi.</p>
<p>— Kazał ci mnie odzyskać? — zapytał, wsłuchując się w jej przyspieszony oddech (kiedy zamykał oczy, wciąż słyszał ich pokrzykiwania sprzed dwóch dni: „<em>Możesz być, Dora, jego zabawką, jego własnością, jego lalką, ale ja nie będę twoją!</em>"; mięśnie pod cienką skórą drżały jak powietrze wprawione w turbulencje - czuł to bardzo wyraźnie pod palcami zaciśniętymi na jej przedramieniu; dźwięk tłuczonej porcelany poniósł się echem po ścianach, kiedy z impetem cisnął swoją filiżanką o przeciwległą ścianę - był trochę podobny do brzdęku trzaskanego lustra sypiącego się w proch na jego dłonie).</p>
<p><em>On</em> też tam był - jakby go pilnował, jakby nad nim czuwał, jakby upewniał się, że nie wejdzie po raz drugi do tej samej rzeki. Kilka niespiesznych kroków i jego czarne włosy, czarne oczy, wydatny nos, chude ramiona powoli wyłaniały się ze spiralnych schodów.</p>
<p>— Chyba powinnaś mu przekazać — powiedział tym swoim cichym, aksamitnym głosem, którym nigdy nie zwracał się do Harry'ego, a który sprawiał, że krew w jego żyłach zamarzała — że musi się zdecydować, czego tak naprawdę chce.</p>
<p>Palce Harry'ego znieruchomiały na jej szyi (puls pod opuszkami skakał szalenie, pospiesznie, dziko); spojrzał ponad ramieniem Dory w jego ciemne jak świeżo położony asfalt oczy; odpowiedział na jego spojrzenie (jego oczy jaśniały jak nocne niebo obsiane gwiezdnym pyłem), a potem zsunął wzrok niżej: na jego palce luźno zawinięte wokół kobiecej, pobladłej z nerwów szyi (jej włosy stały się mysie, spłowiałe). Przechylił głowę.</p>
<p>— Bo widzisz — kontynuował, unosząc wzrok na jej granatowe jak jeżyny oczy; podszedł bliżej - oddech Dory falował pod palcami Harry'ego jak ocean — mnie kazał go chronić — wyszeptał, zbliżając twarz do jej lekko pobladłej twarzy — więc domyślasz się pewnie, Nimfadoro, że stawiasz mnie w bardzo dziwnej sytuacji.</p>
<p>Dora cofnęła się i niemal natychmiast naprężyła się jak struna, gdy jej kręgosłup zderzył się z klatką piersiową Harry'ego, który ani myślał się cofnąć. Odsunęła się od niego pospiesznie, przez co na powrót znalazła się twarzą w twarz ze Snape'em.</p>
<p>Snape uśmiechnął się miękko; Harry dostrzegł przebłysk satysfakcji w jego ciemnych jak nocne niebo oczach i przez moment miał wrażenie, że spogląda w twarz tej bestii bez skrupułów, która zamieniła własnego ojca w worek krwi i kości.</p>
<p>— Przekaż dyrektorowi — wyszeptał Snape, lustrując kobiecą twarz lśniącymi, jakby odbijało się w nich światło gwiazd, oczami — że czekam na jego instrukcje — przechylił głowę. — Sługusowi ciężko funkcjonować bez rozkazów swego Pana i Władcy, nieprawdaż?</p>
<p>— Ja nie mam żadnego <em>władcy</em>, Snape — prychnęła jak kotka; jej głos drżał.</p>
<p>Czarne oczy zlustrowały jej twarz jak ciekawy okaz wystawiony w muzeum.</p>
<p>— Oczywiście. — Szyderstwo. Zabrzęczało pomiędzy nimi jak bezwzględność.</p>
<p>Dora wzdrygnęła się, jakby otrzymała policzek w twarz.</p>
<p>— No, pędź sokole — zaśmiał się Snape, odsuwając się i niemal z kurtuazją wskazując Dorze schody biegnące ze szczytu wieży.</p>
<p>Dora wyrwała się z lekkiego uścisku Harry'ego i nie obdarzając go nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem, pomknęła ku schodom jak spłoszona sarna.</p>
<p>Mieszanina irytacji, zranienia i wściekłości wybuchła w piersi Harry'ego jak supernowa - bo był gotów zrobić wszystko, czego ona od niego oczekiwała, bo obserwował ją, kiedy wydawało mu się, że jest sobą, że jest szczera, że jest otwarta na jego zaloty, bo wciąż pamiętał, jak długo ściskało go w gardle, kiedy nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy jest przez nią chciany, kiedy turlali się w śniegu jak koty; z jego ust wyrwał się niemal zwierzęcy warkot.</p>
<p>Dopadł ją, zanim zdążyła umknąć. Pchnął ją na ścianę, nie dbając o świszczący wdech, który zaczerpnęła - jakby się bała, jakby nie wiedziała, czego oczekiwać - i zaatakował jej usta. Całował ją pierwszy i ostatni raz. Mocno, szybko, głęboko; gryząco, jakby chciał przelać w nią całe swoje zranienie, a ona jęknęła żałośnie w jego usta, ni to z bólu, ni z przyjemności - trochę z pogranicza jednego i drugiego (źrenice jej granatowych oczu rozszerzyły się, niemalże połykając przy tym tęczówki), a jej pierś zafalowała jeszcze szybciej, niż chwilę temu.</p>
<p>Przez chwilę się szamotała, ale Harry był wściekły, zraniony, nabuzowany jak odbezpieczony karabin, podczas gdy coś pod jego mostkiem rozpadało się na sypkie, ostre jak igła kawałeczki i przytrzymał ją w miejscu, wbijając palce w jej ramiona, żebra, uda. Chyba płakała, bo coś mokrego, coś słonego zalewało jego czoło, jego powieki.</p>
<p>Kiedy ją puścił, odskoczyła od niego jak oparzona, przyciskając dłonie do warg, patrząc na niego znad drżących palców wielkimi, wilgotnymi oczami.</p>
<p>Chwilę potem już jej nie było.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stanął przy barierce, wyobrażając sobie, jak zeskakuje z Wieży Astronomicznej, tnie kolejne płaty powietrza oddzielające go od ciemności, a jego ciało gruchocze na ziemi usypanej śniegiem, w którego jego krew wsiąka jak w gąbkę. Zakazany Las wyglądał majestatyczne i dziko, kiedy wiatr targał wierzchołkami drzew; Harry przesunął spojrzenie na jezioro, którego powierzchnia była zamarznięta w równym stopniu, co jego popękane serce.</p>
<p>Snape uchwycił go mocno za ramię i odciągnął od barierki - jakby nawet teraz tkwił w jego głowie, jakby uczepił się jego myśli jak rzep psiego ogona.</p>
<p>— Przecież nie skoczę — prychnął Harry, stawiając sobie za punkt honoru, by brzmieć opryskliwie, podczas kiedy jego serce wybijało kankana o jego mostek: <em>łup, łup, łup</em>; jakby zamierzało wyrwać się z jego piersi.</p>
<p>— Myślisz, że zaufam ci na słowo? — warknął na niego Snape, jeszcze mocniej zaciskając palce na jego ramieniu. — Ostatnim razem poharatałeś sobie dłonie.</p>
<p>— Ostatnim razem byłem na świeżo z informacją — sprzeczał się Harry.</p>
<p>— Niebezpieczna rzecz — wyszeptał Snape, siłą odciągając go od barierek, prowadząc zgrzytającego zębami ku schodom — ta informacja.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape wsłuchiwał się w jego oddech brzmiący jak szloch i chyba szukał łez w jego oczach, których nie mógł się dopatrzyć.</p>
<p>— Nikt cię tu nie zbije — odezwał się cicho, przyglądając mu się spod rzęs rzucających długie cienie na jego kości policzkowe — za płacz.</p>
<p>Jedno pozwolenie Snape'a nie mogło sprawić, by Harry sobie na to pozwolił.</p>
<p>— Nic mi nie jest — powiedział, a Snape westchnął i zmarszczył na niego nos.</p>
<p>— „Nic mi nie jest", oświadczył dzieciak z najbardziej ekspresyjną twarzą, jaką widziałem w życiu.</p>
<p>Harry poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś grzebał kijem w jego duszy; przestąpił z nogi na nogę.</p>
<p>— Dlaczego pan uważa, że potrzebuję pańskiego zezwolenia na łzy? — zapytał, usilnie przymuszając się do tego, by nie uciec wzrokiem (usilnie przymuszając się do tego, by zachować zdrowy rozsądek).</p>
<p>Snape zmarszczył czoło, obserwując go spod wpół przymkniętych powiek.</p>
<p>— Bo nie spodziewam się otwartego płaczu po dzieciaku, który milczał, będąc przywiązanym do nagrobka gdzieś na jakimś zimnym, marmurowym, starym cmentarzu i obserwował wymianę zdań pomiędzy Czarnym Panem a jego Śmierciożercami.</p>
<p>Harry spuścił wzrok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Pan też by milczał, gdyby przez jakiś dziwny splot wydarzeń, znalazł się w mojej pozycji — wymamrotał Harry, nienawidząc się za to, że brzmiał, jakby się tłumaczył.</p>
<p>— I zapamiętywał — skinął głową Snape, wprawiając Harry'ego w lekką konsternację, ponieważ nie spodziewał się, że uzyska jakąś konkretną odpowiedź.</p>
<p>Ciche kroki, szelest szaty, miękkie palce na jego brodzie unoszące mu głowę z niebywałą łagodnością. Harry podniósł w niezrozumieniu wzrok na te czarne, czujne oczy.</p>
<p>— Tak — przytaknął Snape, przyglądając mu się nie bez namysłu — z pewnością <em>tak</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Nie rozumiem tylko — powiedział powoli Snape, ważąc słowa na języku — dlaczego to właśnie <em>mnie</em> stawiasz sobie za przykład.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nie, żeby Harry robił to celowo. To było jak nawyk, jak coś od dawien dawna zakorzenionego w jego podświadomości - posłuch wobec starszych. A choć wolał się do tego nie przyznawać, był świadom tego, że ta zależność potęgowała się w obliczu Mistrza Eliksirów, zupełnie jakby jego niestrudzona zajadłość, niechęć i kręcenie nosem powodowało, że jego ostrzeżenia, zakazy i nakazy zapisywały się w jego umyśle jak na kawałku pergaminu schowanego w kieszeni. Zupełnie jakby przywykł do traktowania z góry, do poleceń i do pełnienia określonych funkcji, zupełnie jakby wyniósł to wszystko z domu Dursleyów jak piętno doświadczenia (<em>wypiel ogród, skoś trawę, zmień pościel, zrób mi wreszcie - ty niemożliwy darmozjadzie - herbatę z cytryną, szybko, raz-dwa!</em>). I Harry robił, zmieniał, kosił, pielił - nie pytał o sens, o nagrodę, o cel, nie zamiałknął się o otrzymaniu czegoś w zamian, nie odmawiał i się nie wymigiwał - wiedział, że podobne zachowanie spotkałoby się z wyjątkowymi nieprzyjemnościami ze strony wujostwa. Nie spodziewał się pochwał, wiedział, że na ich miejscu czeka wieczna pogarda.</p>
<p>Snape sprawiał wrażenie kogoś silnego, kogoś, kogo nie ruszy zniewaga, krzywda i podmuch przeciwności. Snape był jak snop światła, które prześlizgnie się przez każdą szparę, które wywinie się najsilniejszym pięściom i zagra na nosie największej furii, jakby zignorować czyjeś pogróżki to dla niego jak splunąć.</p>
<p>Snape nigdy się nie garbił - nie kiedy stał naprzeciw Harry'ego, nie kiedy stał naprzeciw Josepha Hughesa, nie kiedy stał naprzeciw Nimfadory Tonks. Potrafił tak trwać - niezwyciężony jak góra lodowa, on - ta czarna plama na fotografii.</p>
<p>Byli tylko dwaj czarodzieje, przy których Snape zniżał się do poziomu posadzki. Niebieskie oczy - czerwone oczy. Pomarszczone palce - kościste palce. „Musisz postąpić zgodnie z własnym sumieniem" - „Musisz postąpić zgodnie z własnymi pragnieniami". <em>Severusie.</em></p>
<p>„Tak będzie" — odpowiadała góra lodowa, choć Merlin jeden wie, co tak naprawdę myślała.</p>
<p>Jak nie stawiać sobie za przykład kogoś tak silnego, kogoś tak niezależnego od całego, wielkiego świata? Kiedy w sercu Harry'ego tkwiły czerwone przecięcia wzdłuż i wszerz, i na skos jak iksy stykające się w połowie. Oddychał dymem papierosowym, starając się te iksy wypalić, ale one do niego przylgnęły jak narośl, czuł je wyraźnie - pulsujące w rytm bicia jego serca.</p>
<p>I Harry nie mógł nie ufać własnemu przeświadczeniu, że Snape to <em>siła</em>, siła patrząca czarnymi oczami, spod długich rzęs, spomiędzy przetłuszczonych włosów.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Czy mówiłem panu kiedyś — przyznał w przepływie szczerości Harry, kręcąc się nerwowo pod czarnookim spojrzeniem, obgryzając nerwowo skórki na dolnej wardze, na wnętrzach policzków — że wuj Vernon zamykał mnie w komórce?</p>
<p>Palce dotykające jego twarzy zastygły w kompletnym bezruchu.</p>
<p>Harry pomyślał, że musi wyglądać dziwnie - z uniesioną głową, z oczami przyklejonymi siłą do podłogi.</p>
<p>— W komórce — powtórzył Snape i Harry nie był pewien, czy to było pytanie, stwierdzenie, czy może niesmak.</p>
<p>— Mhm — mruknął — w takim schowku. Pod schodami.</p>
<p>Snape przez chwilę nic nie mówił, a potem - nieoczekiwanie - jeden z palców leżących na jego podbródku zaczął lekko, powili gładzić jego kość policzkową. Ten gest był jak przesunięcie pióra po skórze, jakby Snape był zawieszony pomiędzy chęcią przeciągnięcia palcami po jego twarzy a zabraniem, nie bez popłochu, ręki.</p>
<p>Harry bił się z myślami, nie wiedząc, jak powinien zareagować - w ostateczności nie reagując wcale.</p>
<p>— Trzymali mnie tam niemalże do jedenastego roku życia — mówił Harry, choć gardło go piekło, piekł go język, który wyrzucał zduszone słowa, w skroniach pulsowało tępym bólem. — Chyba się przestraszyli, kiedy przyszedł list z Hogwartu zaadresowany do: „Pana Harry'ego Pottera z komórki pod schodami".</p>
<p>Harry przygryzł wargę, starając się odnaleźć zagubiony gdzieś, stabilny rytm oddechu. Serce dzwoniło o mostek jak werble.</p>
<p>— Czasami sobie wyobrażałem, jak ich dom zalewa woda — mówił, mrugając, żeby wytrzymać ciężar leżących mu na źrenicach jak kamień czarnych oczu. — Wypełniała powoli posadzki, przelewała się przez próg komórki, podchodziła pod kostki, pod łydki, pod kolana, podnosiła się na wysokość mojej twarzy, podczas gdy Dursleyowie spokojnie chrapali na piętrze. Woda była zimna, lodowata, wyobrażałem sobie, że następnego dnia woda opada, a ze mnie zostaje jedynie bryła lodu, że tą bryłę lodu znajdują Dursleyowie, kiedy zaczynają się bulwersować, że ich śniadanie nie czeka na nich na stole w jadalni.</p>
<p>Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę i uznał, że jeśli nie spuści wzroku, to spłonie, spopieli się ze wstydu, z upokorzenia. Jego oczy przyspawały się gdzieś do kąta prostego między ścianą a podłogą.</p>
<p>— Schody skrzypiały, pamiętam, zawsze wiedziałem, kiedy ktoś schodzi na parter. Zamykałem oczy, chowałem się pod kołdrą i udawałem, że nie istnieję — wzruszył ramionami. — Tego zresztą oczekiwał mój wuj: „<em>Masz wleźć do komórki, ty mały darmozjadzie, siedzieć cicho i udawać, że nie istniejesz</em>". Nie tak łatwo udawać, że się nie istnieje w domu, w którym cięgi za każdą szkodę, choćby i wyrządzoną przez psa ciotki Marge, spadają na ciebie.</p>
<p>Coś na tyłach jego głowy produkowało przeciągły, niekończący się szum, jakby jego czaszka zostawała stopniowo poddawana próbie ciśnieniowej.</p>
<p>— Choć istniała pewna korzyść z przesiadywania w mojej komórce — odetchnął głęboko Harry, starając się nie brzmieć, jakby miał okaleczone gardło. — Wuj Vernon się do niej nie mieścił. Mogłem się w niej schować. W najciemniejszym kącie. Zaszyć się w nim, kiedy wuj chlapnął sobie kilka kieliszków. — Policzki mu płonęły, czuł to bardzo wyraźnie - miał wrażenie, że ciepło bije z nich jak z mugolskich grzejników. — Kilka razy kopnął mnie między nogi — spuścił głowę Harry — jak psa. Chyba już wolałem, jak bił mnie po twarzy, jak szarpał za włosy. Chyba czułem się wtedy bardziej... czy ja wiem... <em>człowiekiem</em> — przecisnął przez suche gardło zażenowany sobą, swoim zachowaniem, swoim życiem. — Tak, chyba tak.</p>
<p>Snape patrzył na niego i wyglądał, jakby patrzył w lustro. Jego twarz oblepiały cienie zmęczenia. Oczy Harry'ego piekły, choć nie było w nich śladu łez.</p>
<p>— Chciałbym ci powiedzieć — pokręcił głową Snape i brzmiał jakoś inaczej niż zwykle: jakoś płycej, ciężej — że wspomnienia kiedyś odejdą w niepamięć, ale, Potter...</p>
<p>— Wiem — bąknął Harry, wciąż zawstydzony własną szczerością, własną przeszłością.</p>
<p>Z ust Snape'a uciekło ciężkie jak kłoda westchnienie.</p>
<p>— Morgano — wyszeptał, kręcąc głową, lawirując wzrokiem po jego twarzy — jesteś taki wybrakowany. Jak układanka, której fragmenty zagubiły się gdzieś pod dywanem.</p>
<p>— Ale naprawi mnie pan? — spróbował zażartować Harry, przypominając sobie inicjację stojącego przed nim mężczyzny, ale zabrzmiało to jakoś mdło - niemal niesmacznie: jakby <em>prosił</em>, choć nie miał takiego zamiaru.</p>
<p>Snape drgnął i spojrzał w jego żałośnie wołające o pomoc oczy (Harry, zmiażdżony intensywnością tego wzroku, miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię).</p>
<p>— Ty idiotyczny dzieciaku — wyrzucił na jednym wydechu; idiotyczny dzieciak - miał tego bolesną świadomość - był czerwony jak burak.</p>
<p>Wiedział, że jego twarz jest otwarta, poznaczona rysami, których nie widać na pierwszy rzut oka, szczera i próbował odwrócić głowę, sprawić, by Snape nie mógł go dojrzeć, nie teraz, nie w takim stanie, kiedy emocje wyciekały przez niego jak ropa z uszkodzonego tankowca; już słyszał w myślach, jak Snape mówi: „słaby", jak mówi: „głupi", jak mówi: „<em>bezużyteczny</em>".</p>
<p>Zamiast odpowiedzi, zamiast zniewagi, zamiast zarzutu, Snape wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął, zacisnął mocno, z całej siły, jakby nie chciał puszczać, palce na jego dłoni (palce miał szorstkie jak od długotrwałej pracy w ogrodzie, prawie jak Harry po tych nastu latach życia u Dursleyów, ale ciepłe - jak koc, jak kubek z herbatą). Obrócił ją wierzchem do góry - tą chudą, nieporadną dłoń Harry'ego - i przykrył drugą ręką, i tak trzymał w swoich dłoniach, nie patrząc mu w oczy, nic nie mówiąc, nie obiecując i nie pocieszając. Tylko trzymał, a dłoń Harry'ego nagrzewała się w tym uścisku, a ciepło przenosiło się wyżej, podeszło pod gardło, ścisnęło je jak obręcz, jak zaklęcie.</p>
<p>Harry nie pamiętał, kiedy zaczął szczękać zębami. Pamiętał za to, że nie płakał. I to było najważniejsze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ta przepowiednia — zapytał raz Harry, a Snape zastygł w bezruchu nad kociołkiem z bulgoczącym w środku eliksirem, jakby unoszące się znad niego opary przemieniły go w kamień — co w niej właściwie było?</p>
<p>— Nie interesuj się, Potter — warknął wściekle Snape, mrużąc na niego oczy poprzez eliksirowe wyziewy.</p>
<p>— Bo to, że miała wiele wspólnego ze mną — dodał nieco ciszej, poniekąd obawiając się, że Snape ciśnie w niego ściskaną w lekko pobladłej dłoni chochlą — raczej łatwo wywnioskować.</p>
<p>Snape zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że z jego ust wydostał się tępy zgrzyt; Harry skrzywił się jak od dźwięku paznokci skrobiących ścianę i spuścił wzrok.</p>
<p>Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Patronusy zawsze coś reprezentują. Nawet brak cielesnego patronusa jest swego rodzaju symbolem. Patronus występuje w imieniu czarodzieja, ujawnia jego prawdziwe intencje, prezentuje światu duszę, która - Harry wyobrażał to sobie, kiedy zamykał oczy - musiałaby mieć podobną do zwiewnej mgiełki konsystencję, musiałaby w podobny sposób mienić się na srebrno - jak gwiezdny pył. Patronusy nawiązują do wspomnień, do gorących uczuć, do ludzi, z którymi te uczucia są wiązane. Patrunus jest pewną zawiłą manifestacją umysłu kryjącego się pod skorupą kości i powłoką skóry.</p>
<p>— Umie pan rzucać patronusa? — zapytał raz Snape'a, kiedy Legilimencja wyciągnęła na wierzch wspomnienie znad jeziora (niebo dementorów spadające na jego głowę, lodowata dłoń Syriusza w jego drżących, skostniałych palcach, mgiełka wątłego oddechu majacząca nad sinymi ustami i: „<em>nie, nie, błagam cię, błagam</em>" - jakby to miało cokolwiek zmienić, i: „<em>obiecywałeś mi dom</em>", i „<em>jesteś niewinny, niewinny, niewinny</em>"; głuche łupanie w skroniach i przerażenie w oczach).</p>
<p>Snape opuścił różdżkę, zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał mu się tak uważnie, jakby w tym pytaniu zawierały się jakieś ukryte znaczenia.</p>
<p>Harry nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego o to zapytał, ot - wyrwało mu się, kiedy w jego umyśle, wciąż wypełnionym przebłyskami dopiero co ujrzanego wspomnienia, przebrzmiał przytłumiony tym znajomym łupaniem (łup, łup, łup) cichy, spokojny głos Remusa i: „<em>tylko potężny czarodziej</em>", i: „<em>najtrudniejsze zaklęcie obronne</em>", i: „<em>niewykonalne dla niegodziwca</em>".</p>
<p>Zaklęcie Patronusa - najbardziej intymne ze wszystkich zaklęć świata.</p>
<p>— Dlaczego o to pytasz? — chciał więc (niebezpodstawnie) wiedzieć Snape, a Harry, lekko stropiony własną śmiałością, zdjął okulary i zaczął namiętnie przecierać ich szkła rękawem szaty, wbijając wzrok we własne dłonie rozmywające się na jego źrenicach.</p>
<p>— Zasadniczo to nie wiem — burknął, nieco spłoszony, w kierunku swoich dłoni — ostatnimi czasy nie nadążam za określaniem, co mnie właściwie motywuje.</p>
<p>— Umiem, Potter — dotarł do niego cichy, beznamiętny głos Snape'a - jakby miał coś do ukrycia; palce Harry'ego na sekundę zaprzestały wycierania wypalcowanych szkieł. — Uda ci się wreszcie wyczyścić te beznadziejne okulary, czy zmarnujesz na to resztę wieczoru?</p>
<p>Harry mruknął ni to potwierdzająco, ni to pogardliwie, zerknął pod światło w przetarte szkła (przeciągłe, cienkie smugi trzymały się ich z zawziętością człowieka wiszącego na krawędzi przepaści) i krzywiąc się nieznacznie, wetknął je na powrót głęboko na nos.</p>
<p>— Ale takiego cielesnego? — przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę Harry, zastanawiając się, czy niebawem nie przeciągnie liny, w rezultacie czego Snape wyprosi go z gabinetu.</p>
<p>Snape potarł palcami chude brwi, jakby się niecierpliwił, krzywiąc się na niego tak paskudnie, jakby Harry był ślimakiem, na którego niechcący wdepnął na zatłoczonym, szarym chodniku.</p>
<p>— Tak, Potter, takiego cielesnego — prychnął i brzmiał, jakby zwracał się do małego, bezrozumnego dziecka; Harry, starając się ignorować mierzwiącą jego kości irytację, przeciągnął koniuszkiem języka po górnych zębach i zmarszczył na niego nos.</p>
<p>— To dziwne — ocenił Harry, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co mówi; Snape przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby przymierzał się do przeklęcia go w cztery diabły jakimś paskudnym zaklęciem. — Śmierciożerca wyczarowujący cielesnego patrunusa.</p>
<p>Snape opuścił różdżkę tak gwałtownie, jakby ta zaciążyła mu w dłoni jak hantla.</p>
<p>— To znaczy — pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami Harry, święcie przekonany, że tym razem się doigrał i Snape wytarga go lada moment za kołnierz — nie żebym chciał pana urazić. To po prostu... czy ja wiem? Ewenement na skalę krajową. — Harry pożałował własnych słów, ledwie wydostały się przez jego usta. — Och, nie, to nie zabrzmiało dobrze — mruknął, bardziej do siebie, niż do Snape'a.</p>
<p>— Przestań się kompromitować, Potter, i zostaw ten temat — prychnął Mistrz Eliksirów, pocierając palcami drewno własnej różdżki.</p>
<p>Nagła myśl przemknęła przez czaszkę Harry'ego jak puszczona z procy.</p>
<p>— Morgano, czy Voldemo...?</p>
<p>— <em>Czarny Pan!</em> — ryknął Snape.</p>
<p>— Czy on o tym wie? — dokończył Harry, skacząc spojrzeniem pomiędzy płonącymi jak metal, czarnymi oczami.</p>
<p>Snape zazgrzytał głośno zębami; Harry na sam dźwięk poczuł ukłucie bólu w szczęce.</p>
<p>— Nie, nie wie — wycedził przez zęby — i lepiej, żeby tak pozostało, jasne?</p>
<p>— Aha, tak, to znaczy... W ogóle się nie domyśla?</p>
<p>Poprawił zjeżdżające mu z nosa okulary, obserwując, jak ziemista twarz Snape'a układa się w jakiś drapieżny, niemal zwierzęcy grymas.</p>
<p>— Co jest dla ciebie niejasne w poleceniu: „<em>zostaw ten temat</em>", Potter? — wycedził wściekle Snape; żyła na jego skroni pulsowała, jakby lada moment miała pęknąć.</p>
<p>— <em>Poleceniu</em> — powtórzył z niesmakiem Harry, spuszczając głowę i wiercąc się pod ostrym spojrzeniem Snape'a jak kundel, który stłukł wazon. — Nie lubię <em>poleceń</em>.</p>
<p>— A co lubisz — zakpił z niego Snape — rozkazy?</p>
<p>— Może być rozkaz — odparł szczerze Harry, unosząc wzrok na Snape'a, który jeśli był zaskoczony jego stwierdzeniem, to bardzo dobrze to ukrywał — byle nie <em>polecenie</em>.</p>
<p>Snape'owi zajęło dokładnie pięć sekund zrozumienie sensu tego stwierdzenia - o ile to w ogóle możliwe, jego chude wargi wykrzywiły się jeszcze bardziej, przez co wyglądał jak ktoś, kto połknął raptem trzy cytryny. Wypuścił ciężko powietrze, przyłożył dłoń do twarzy i potarł w niejakim zmęczeniu nasadę nosa.</p>
<p>Nic nie powiedział.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nic nie powiedział, bo i nie musiał, bo oboje wiedzieli, kiedy patrzyli sobie w oczy. I tak naprawdę nie było nic do powiedzenia, bo co tu powiedzieć? Mieszkałem z takim, ważył tony, miał pięść jak rękawica bokserska. Wsadzał mi palce we włosy i szarpał, a ja wciąż nie lubię, jak się mnie dotyka. Wstawał rano i dzień zaczynał od krzyku, trzeba było wstać wcześniej, żeby zdążyć z kawą - przede wszystkim swoją, żeby na czymś przetrwać. Miał szpetne oczy przypominające świńskie, trochę jak guziki - takie plastikowe z popękanym brzegiem. Trzeba było umieć chodzić przy nim na palcach i umykać za tyły biurek, pod blaty stołów, w ciasne, ciemne kąty osłonięte zasłonami z okien - takie były najlepsze. Był mężczyzną spasionym jak świnia, który żądał od chuderlaka, żeby pasł go dalej, który często śmierdział wódką i miał odciski na dłoniach.</p>
<p>Chodził ciężko jak wół, czasem się zataczał, czasem nie - ale zawsze i wszędzie wydawał polecenia. Jakby to właśnie nimi oddychał.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Dlaczego robi pan to, co pan robi? — westchnął raz Harry, skubiąc poobgryzane, suche skórki przy paznokciach. — Wpuszcza mnie pan tutaj, rzuca zaklęcie - zawsze to samo, stwierdza pan brak postępów, znajduje przyczynę tej ułomności, tego braku i mimo wszystko stara się pan wbić mi do głowy umiejętność wypierania kogoś z umysłu, choć przypomina to trochę uczenie psa pisania piórem. Dlaczego? — powtórzył. — Przecież marnuje pan swój czas. Wciąż mi pan to powtarza, tak jakby nie widział pan...</p>
<p>— Przestań już — syknął Snape, kolistymi ruchami masując blade skronie.</p>
<p>— ...że jestem do niczego, że przychodzę tu na próżno i nic z tego nie wynika, i nic z tego nie...</p>
<p>— <em>Przestań!</em></p>
<p>Harry umilkł i spojrzał na drżącego w otoczce gniewu Snape'a.</p>
<p>— I to nie jest polecenie, Potter — dodał Snape, nie wiedzieć czemu — to rozkaz.</p>
<p>Czując zalewające jego pierś ciepło, Harry miał gorącą ochotę zacząć mu dziękować.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To poniekąd pocieszające, a może nawet w pewien dziwny, nieokreślony sposób kojące: że Snape z całego serca starał się nie przypominać mu wuja Vernona. Mówił do niego: „dzieciaku", a Harry słyszał w jego głosie tę nieco twardawą nutę, jakby zaprzątała go myśl, że nie chciałby brzmieć, jakby mówił: „chłopcze". Spoglądał na niego, jakby dostrzegał więcej blizn poza tą jedną - na czole - którą wszyscy znali, ale nigdy nie pytał o to: „jak?" i „dlaczego?". Zaglądał w jego wspomnienia, w których Harry umykał na drzewo przed warczącym, szczekającym, szczerzącym kły, parszywym psem siostry wuja i nie kręcił głową, nie litował się nad nim, nie szydził z niego i z jego tchórzostwa, jedynie obserwował, warczał, że Harry się nie stara, że ma się bardziej skupić, że ma odzyskać kontrolę nad własnym umysłem - jakby mimo wszystkich tych scen, których był świadkiem, skupiał się na technice, nie na treści.</p>
<p>Harry myślał o tym, siedząc na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej w zimne, ciemne wieczory, otulony wiatrem i dymem papierosowym i nie potrafił zrozumieć, kiedy i jak to się stało, że ten tłustowłosy, opryskliwy łajdak powoli przestawał być dla niego białą plamą na mapie.</p>
<p>Myślał o nim, jak wstaje o świcie, jakby fakt, że połowę nocy patrolował sumiennie korytarze, odbił się od niego jak groch od ściany, jak oplata się w tę zwiewną, czarną szatę, przez którą wyglądał jak przerośnięty nietoperz, jak nasuwał na stopy buty, które musiały mieć chyba watę na podeszwach, bo to nieprawdopodobne, aby poruszać się tak bezszelestnie, po czym wkraczał w codzienne, hogwardzkie życie, wlepiając setki szlabanów, zastraszając uczniów na Eliksirach, krzywiąc się przy śniadaniu i będąc wiecznie gotowym na nagły ból paraliżujący lewe przedramię, po którym - jak gdyby nigdy nic - wstanie, wyjdzie, deportuje się, aportuje się i uklęknie. Takie proste.</p>
<p>Wyrzucił niedopalonego papierosa w kąt, w którym zwijały się resztki szarej pajęczyny, której lokator już dawno opuścił swoje siedlisko i spojrzał w księżyc jaśniejący jak neon na tle granatowego nieba.</p>
<p>Pachniało wieczorem i śniegiem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Tak zaczął się początek końca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Mam pewien pomysł — oznajmił na wstępie Severus Snape, przyglądając mu się spod zmrużonych oczu, kiedy Harry w ciemny, zimny wieczór wszedł do jego gabinetu.</p>
<p>— Pomysł? — mruknął Harry na wpół zainteresowany, na wpół znużony, zerkając bez entuzjazmu na gładzącego w zamyśleniu wargi Snape'a.</p>
<p>— Owszem — skinął głową Snape. — Zdaje mi się, że znalazłem sposób na nauczenie twojego opornego umysłu Oklumencji — przechylił głowę; czarne oczy prześledziły sieć zmarszczek, która wykwitła nad brwiami Harry'ego.</p>
<p>— Gdzie jest haczyk?</p>
<p>Snape wziął głęboki oddech - trochę jak przed zanurzeniem się w tafli jeziora i oznajmił na wydechu:</p>
<p>— Będzie to wymagać sporej dozy zaufania — powiedział cicho, skacząc spojrzeniem po jego twarzy; Harry skupił swoją średnio skoncentrowaną uwagę na twarzy profesora, posyłając mu na wpół pytające, na wpół zaniepokojone spojrzenie. — Tak — pokiwał głową - mówiąc trochę, zdaje się, do siebie. — Od ciebie. Dla mnie.</p>
<p>Nikła siateczka nerwowości zaczęła wspinać się Harry'emu w górę ramion, kiedy, przestępując z nogi na nogę, zastanawiał się, co takiego mogło przyjść do głowy Snape'owi.</p>
<p>— Cóż — zaśmiał się cicho, próbując zbić napięcie wiszące między nimi jak kurtyna, ale jego głos był tak skropiony niepewnością, że wyszło mu to raczej mizernie — warto spróbować, jeśli ma zadziałać, prawda? — oblizał nerwowo dolną wargę, uciekając spojrzeniem. — Więc na czym miałby on polegać?</p>
<p>Snape patrzył na niego w taki sposób, że Harry miał wrażenie, że wszystkie wnętrzności jego ciała wywijają się na drugą stronę jak skarpetki w mugolskiej pralce. Wiedział, że w jego uśmiechu, który przywołał jak wiernego towarzysza, skrywa się napięcie.</p>
<p>— Pomyślałem, że zobliviotowałbym cię — głos Snape'a przycichł, jakby ktoś przykręcał pokrętło w mugolskiej wieży stereo; Harry obserwował jego poruszające się usta, czując się jak na klatce w filmie, na którym czas raptownie zwolnił — na godzinę czy dwie.</p>
<p>Harry odniósł dziwaczne wrażenie, że pokój kurczy się w jego oczach jak plastikowa butelka pod wpływem ognia. W żołądku poczuł łaskotanie.</p>
<p>— Oho — wyszeptał, wykrzywiając wargi w próbie utrzymania uśmiechu na ustach — brzmi jak horror klasy ce.</p>
<p>Z nerwów zaczął nieświadomie obgryzać i tak już w połowie ułamane paznokcie.</p>
<p>— To może pomóc — wyszeptał Snape, brzmiąc, jakby sam nie był przekonany co do humanitarności tego pomysłu. — Jeśli będziesz odseparowany od wspomnień z dzieciństwa... od całej tej krzywdy, która... — Snape odetchnął głęboko, pokręcił głową i powtórzył: — To może pomóc.</p>
<p>Harry się zawahał.</p>
<p>— Ale... — mruknął, przygryzając nerwowo wnętrze dolnej wargi, przebierając w miejscu jak głupiec — przywróci mi je pan potem? — zapytał przyciszonym głosem, jakby bał się, że ktoś mógłby ich podsłuchać. — Te wspomnienia.</p>
<p>Czarne oczy spoglądały długo w jego własne.</p>
<p>— Nie musimy tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz.</p>
<p>Harry pokiwał głową; a potem nią pokręcił. Przełożył różdżkę z jednej dłoni do drugiej. Przeczesał palcami włosy, ledwo zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co robi.</p>
<p>— W porządku — mruknął, mrugając oczami, patrząc to na przyglądające mu się z niebywałą wnikliwością oczy Snape'a, to na koniec jego różdżki, który - opuszczony - celował w podłogę, w miękki, udeptany dywan — spróbujmy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Przyśniło mu się, że idzie górskim łańcuchem, zdobywając szczyt, który nigdy nie był zdobyty. Wąska półka skalna prowadziła okrężnie wokół góry, wiatr świszczał mu w uszach, szarpał włosami, wysuszał oczy. Przed nim szedł Voldemort, wyciągał do niego rękę i cofał się powoli, zanim Harry zdołał jej dosięgnąć - trochę jak rodzic uczący dziecka chodzić. Czerwone oczy uważnie obserwowały jego ruchy, zdawały się płonąć siłą, jakiej nie znał, wewnętrzną mocą, która je rozpalała. Uśmiechał się do niego w dziwny, karykaturalny sposób - jak klaun na cyrkowej estradzie, jak wilk łakomy na kawałek surowego mięsa.</p>
<p><em>Tylko nie dotykaj dłońmi kamienia</em> — szeptał cichy, intensywny głos w jego głowie, którego nie potrafił utożsamić ze swoim własnym — <em>nie dotykaj kamienia, nie dotykaj kamienia. Harry.</em></p>
<p>Potknął się. Stopa zahaczyła o szczelinę w skale, kolana poleciały do przodu, serce za jednym, silnym uderzeniem podeszło mu do gardła.</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry.</em>
</p>
<p>Instynktownie wyciągnął ramiona, szukając oparcia; obtarł sobie palce, uczepiając się kamiennej ściany, ciągnącej się w pionie tuż obok niego.</p>
<p>Poczuł się tak, jakby jego umysł zalała woda, jego myśli zdawały się tonąć, próbował je wyłowić, ale zanim zdołał je pochwycić, szły na dno, nie pozostawiając po sobie śladów obecności. Jego umysł powoli się wypróżniał: z myśli, z uczuć, ze wspomnień, wylewały się z jego głowy jak sok z przewróconej szklanki.</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry.</em>
</p>
<p>Zaczął panikować. Nie, nie - nie możecie mi odebrać umysłu, weźcie serce, weźcie duszę, zostawcie umysł, <em>zostawcie, zostawcie, zostawcie...</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Harry, obudź</em>
  <em> się.</em>
</p>
<p>Nie, nie, proszę, tylko nie to...</p>
<p>
  <em>Obudź</em>
  <em> się. Harry.</em>
</p>
<p>Zerwał się z poduszki, otwierając gwałtownie oczy, słysząc własne, ciężkie dyszenie, które jeszcze przez moment brał za świst wiatru, czując zimny pot spływający mu po karku, lepiącą się do mokrych pleców koszulę od piżamy.</p>
<p>— Harry? — niepewnie zapytał Neville.</p>
<p>Harry przykrył ramieniem twarz, starając się wyregulować oddech.</p>
<p>— Wybacz Neville — odetchnął, przymykając oczy. — Nie chciałem cię obudzić.</p>
<p>— I tak jeszcze nie spałem — wzruszył ramionami Neville; Harry, przygryzając wargę, zerknął na niego powątpiewająco znad zarzuconego na twarz ramienia. — Wszystko... wszystko w porządku, Harry?</p>
<p>Westchnął ciężko i opuścił rękę z twarzy.</p>
<p>— Nie przejmuj się mną — machnął - zbywając - dłonią i przywołał nieco wymuszony, krzywy uśmiech na usta.</p>
<p>Neville odstąpił kilka kroków, nie odrywając od niego zmarszczonej, zatroskanej twarzy, jakby bił się z myślami, czy drążyć w temacie, czy dać sobie spokój.</p>
<p>— Naprawdę Neville — uśmiechnął się do niego, starając się przy tym wyglądać swobodnie — nic mi nie jest.</p>
<p>Neville odwrócił głowę, jakby nie chciał na niego patrzeć i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie wygadywał czegoś przed sen, czegoś absurdalnego i zupełnie nieodpowiedniego; przez chwilę dręczyła go chęć, aby zapytać, ale tego nie zrobił.</p>
<p>— No... no dobra — przebąknął Neville, wycofując się na swoje łóżko.</p>
<p>Harry owinął się szczelniej kołdrą, spoglądając na ciężkie kotary, których zapomniał na noc zasunąć, po których tańczyły podłużne, srebrne plamy księżycowego blasku.</p>
<p>— Przykro mi, że się obudziłem — westchnął Harry, zamykając oczy; nie dodał, że wuj Vernon za zerwanie go w środku nocy zamknąłby go na pół dnia w komórce pod schodami, nie dodał, że nauczył się krzyczeć w poduszkę, jednak czasami nie miał wpływu na to, co wydostawało się przez jego usta, nie dodał nic ponad: „przepraszam" i „Neville, tak mi przykro". Opatulił się szczelnie kołdrą, starając się zatrzymać jak najdłużej przy sobie to przyjemne ciepło, które spłynęło na niego, gdy zatroskana, przyjazna nuta wybrzmiała w głosie Neville'a, gdy chciał wiedzieć, czy z nim - Harrym - wszystko w porządku, czy on - Harry - nie czuje się źle, czy jemu - Harry'emu - czegoś nie brak.</p>
<p>Harry potrafił docenić bezinteresowne dobro. Nie potrafił tylko przekazać, jak bardzo jest ono dla niego ważne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Co nie tyczyło się tylko Neville'a. Nie teraz, tydzień później, gdy stał w niemal pustym pokoju przy wysokiej szybie, w którą dudnił miarowy deszcz, zerkając kątem oka na klęczącego na podłodze czarodzieja okutego czernią, wsłuchując się w cichy, łagodny głos przechadzającego się po pomieszczeniu mężczyzny.</p>
<p>— Czasami się Severusie zastanawiam — mówił niespiesznie Voldemort, wtórując miękkim szelestom własnej szaty sunącej za nim po posadce jak welon — dlaczego taki dumny człowiek jak ty, tak przykładnie spełnia swój obowiązek sługi.</p>
<p>Mistrz Eliksirów milczał, jakby wiedział, że Czarny Pan wcale nie oczekuje po nim odpowiedzi, a Harry musiał przygryzać język, aby nie rzucić na przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi czegoś głupiego. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, udając, że spogląda w krajobraz rozwijający się bielą, szarością i granatem nieba za drżącą od deszczu szybą.</p>
<p>— Idzie wiosna — chciał powiedzieć, ale nie mówił, bo Severus Snape zrugałby go za to prędzej czy później jak nieposłusznego psa.</p>
<p>— Może to ten obolały umysł — mruknął, jakby do siebie, nie zaprzestając swojej przechadzki po pomieszczeniu, Voldemort — i wiecznie kruszejące serce. — Harry zamknął oczy, dziękując za to, że stoi tyłem do Czarnego Pana i że ten nie może tego zobaczyć. (<em>Słabość</em> — pomyślał Harry — <em>słabość i niewiele więcej.</em>) Chciał zatkać sobie uszy i nie słuchać, jak tuż obok niego rozdrapywana jest dusza jego zamkniętego w sobie profesora, miał ochotę zamknąć się w szczelnej bańce, obłej, dźwiękoszczelnej kopule, która pozwoli mu odciąć się na cały tętniący życiem świat, którego koleiny pędziły wprost pod jego stopy. Wydawały się tak samo wyślizgane jak asfalt po mroźnej nocy; Harry nie chciałby skręcić sobie na nich czegoś więcej, niż kostki.</p>
<p>— Idzie wiosna — postanowił jednak oznajmić, mówiąc to jedynie po to, aby oderwać uwagę Czarnego Pana od milczącego, przyjmującego wszystko na siebie, Snape'a (Mistrz Eliksirów chłonął w siebie wszystkie te słowa, które jak pazury orały go od środka, nasiąkał nimi jak gąbka, z pewnością coraz cięższy i cięższy, ale milczał, przyzwalając wlewać w siebie tę truciznę, rozdrapywać swe rany, dolewać oliwy do ognia).</p>
<p>Czarny Pan przystanął i skierował ku niemu niemalże trupiobiałą twarz, napotykając jego spojrzenie w szklanej tafli okna.</p>
<p>— Mówiłeś coś, Harry? — zapytał, przechylając głowę, przyglądając mu się tak, jak faraon, który czeka na poradę swego doradcy.</p>
<p>— Powiedziałem, że idzie wiosna — powtórzył drętwo Harry, odwracając się ku niemu, mierząc go chmurnym spojrzeniem.</p>
<p>Voldemort spojrzał na deszcz zacinający na parapet i przeciągłe smugi kropel płynące w dół przemokniętych okien.</p>
<p>— I co to oznacza?</p>
<p>Harry ściągnął usta, wiedząc, że jego twarz we władanie wziął krzywy grymas i ofiarował Voldemortowi ponure, chmurne spojrzenie. Oto i człowiek, który wszędzie szuka symbolizmu i ukrytych znaczeń, nawet tam, gdzie nikt inny by się ich nie doszukiwał.</p>
<p>— Nie pomyślałeś o tym — odparł ciężko, przechylając głowę, skacząc spojrzeniem po czerwonych, uważnie śledzących zmiany w jego mimice oczach — że mówiąc o tym, że idzie wiosna, mogę mieć na myśli tylko i wyłącznie to, że <em>idzie wiosna</em>? To by było, czy ja wiem, za proste dla ciebie, żeby mogło być prawdziwe?</p>
<p>Czarny Pan przekrzywił głowę; a potem roześmiał się, rozciągając szeroko kąciki ust - Harry mógł przy tym zobaczyć milimetrowe dołeczki, które wykwitają na jego bladych jak kość słoniowa policzkach.</p>
<p>— Och, nie, na pewno nie, Harry — pokręcił głową, nie przestając się śmiać — to by było zbyt proste <em>jak na ciebie</em>. Za tym musi stać pewien cel. Albo i znaczenie.</p>
<p>Po części miał rację, przez co Harry wykrzywił się jeszcze paskudniej i odwrócił twarz ku ścianie.</p>
<p>— Więc, Harry? — drążył Voldemort, brzmiąc tak, jakby się z nim przekomarzał. — Podarujesz mi słownik swoich określeń?</p>
<p>Harry westchnął, nie mając siły na słowne gierki i przetarł palcami nasadę nosa.</p>
<p>— Po prostu — rzekł cicho, poprawiając okulary, które przekrzywiły się nieznacznie — daj mu spokój — westchnął i pokręcił głową. — Nie pytaj go o rzeczy — prawie prosił — w których nie ma wyboru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Problem w tym, że Harry odnosił dziwne i całkowicie absurdalne wrażenie, że Snape klęka na tych zimnych posadzkach, mierzony z góry tym czerwonookim, przewiercającym, szukającym słabości i kłamstwa wzrokiem nie dla Voldemorta, a nawet nie dla Dumbledore'a, nie dla kogokolwiek wpływowego w świecie polityki, nie dla charyzmatycznych, acz bezwzględnych dygnitarzy, a dla niego - dla Harry'ego. I wcale nie zachwycała go myśl, że ktokolwiek musiałby dla niego klękać - czy też może: przez niego.</p>
<p>Wszystkie jego standardy krzyczały gdzieś głęboko w nim, że tak nie powinno być, że to nie w porządku, że przyczyniłby się z całego serca do zmiany, gdyby tylko miał możliwość działania i jakąś przesłankę, że może być dla Snape'a autorytetem, co szczerze powiedziawszy, wydawało mu się niemalże komicznym założeniem.</p>
<p>Dlatego, zamiast wyrażać jakiekolwiek opinie, zamiast spierać się o standardy, zamiast sugerować, że nie potrzebuje, by Snape odgrywał dla niego wygórowane role, wszedł z wysoko uniesioną głową do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów i bez pardonu pozwolił się zobliviatować.</p>
<p>— To może pomóc — powtórzył Snape, a Harry, ufając, że po skończonej sesji jego wspomnienia zostaną mu zwrócone, bez słowa sprzeciwu spoglądał, jak Snape unosi różdżkę, skierowując jej koniec w jego nieuporządkowaną, nieposłuszną głowę.</p>
<p>Choć chciał, nie pozwolił sobie na zamknięcie oczu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Być może to był jedyny sposób na to, aby okazać mu swoją wdzięczność - włożyć mu w dłonie własne zaufanie, licząc na to, że nie potknie się na tym i nie pogruchocze własnej wartości.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dementorzy, trójgłowy pies, znów dementorzy i akromentule. Voldemort pochylający się nad nim - przywiązanym do nagrobka strzępkiem nerwów. Zimny wiatr na skórze, we włosach, łzy na policzkach. Tyle że łzy nie łączyły się z żadnym z tych wspomnień. Dziwne uczucie - uświadomienie sobie tego wyraźnie - bliźniacze do niepewności. Jednak Harry nie starał się zrozumieć <em>dlaczego</em>. Zamiast tego podjął walkę.</p>
<p>Dumbledore, na forum całej szkoły, stojący koło ozdobnej czary, wykrzykujący głośno jego imię. Pojedyncze głowy odwracające się w jego stronę, a potem twarze, które do nich dołączają - coraz więcej i więcej, i więcej twarzy - spojrzenia napływające do niego jak fale. Harry kulący się, zapadający się w sobie; myśl, że nie ma gdzie się przed nimi ukryć.</p>
<p>Nie chciał na to patrzeć.</p>
<p>Cisza dzwoniąca mu w uszach jak werble. Hermiona wypychająca go z ławki. „<em>No idź, Harry</em>".</p>
<p>Nie będzie na to patrzył...</p>
<p>Magiczne zdjęcie w dziecięcych palcach oprawione w popękaną ramkę. Na zdjęciu jego rodzice tańczący w parku, śmiejący się do niego z przetartej, starej fotografii. Nieduża dłoń Harry'ego przecierająca lekko zakurzone szkło i stawiająca ramkę na rozchybotanym stoliku w miejscu, które znał - znał, ale nie do końca pamiętał.</p>
<p>Dlaczego nie pamiętał tego miejsca?</p>
<p>Głos w jego głowie warczał na niego, żeby podjął walkę - głos niesamowicie podobny do głębokiego tonu Snape'a, nieco przytłumiony, ale wyraźny; odegnał mu sprzed rąk jakąś prawdę, którą próbował uchwycić, która balansowała na jego opuszkach palców, ale rozmyła się po jednej sylabie wyartykułowanej w jego umyśle przez przynaglający go, ostry ton.</p>
<p>Harry skoncentrował się, wzbierając w sobie siły, skumulował magię, która muskała delikatnie jego świadomość, jakby go zaprawiała w walce - przyczajała się, czekając na odpowiednią chwilę.</p>
<p>A potem - szybko, sprawnie i zwięźle - przypuścił szturm na napierającą na niego magię Snape'a, jakby od tego, czy zdoła ją odeprzeć, zależało całe jego życie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huragan — pomyślał Harry, ponownie widząc gabinet majaczący przed jego oczami; był trochę rozmyty - jego okulary przekrzywiły się nieznacznie, drapiąc lewym zawiasem nos. — Sztorm. — Odetchnął głęboko, pocierając pulsującą tępym bólem bliznę na czole. — Morgano, moja magia mnie przeraża.</p>
<p>Harry, przygryzając dolną wargę, patrzył, jak Snape, którego ciałem jego niespodziewanie uaktywniona magia rzuciła, jakby był liściem w objęciach silnego, porywistego wiatru, podnosi się na nogi, wygładzając szatę.</p>
<p>Snape strzepnął dłońmi drobiny kurzu, które przykleiły się do zwiewnej czerni materiału i powoli, niespiesznie uniósł na niego wzrok. Jego rzęsy rzucały podłużne cienie na jego wydatne kości policzkowe.</p>
<p>Chyba wolałby, żeby Snape nie przywracał mu wspomnień po tym incydencie. Chyba wolałby nie pamiętać, nie wiedzieć. Jednak z następną chwilą jego życie zalało go jak ramiona powodzi; Harry drgnął, łapiąc łapczywie oddech za oddechem, starając się w nim nie utopić. To było jak policzek wymierzony bez zawahania w twarz.</p>
<p>Pierwsza, nieco bardziej składna i mniej podszyta paniką myśl, która na niego zstąpiła, była taka, że powinien przeprosić, ale gdy tylko spróbował otworzyć usta, odkrył, że coś blokuje jego zdolność poruszania szczęką. Krótką chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że z całych sił przyciska dłoń do ust, obserwując rozszerzonymi oczyma, spoglądającego na niego nie bez okruchów uwagi Snape'a.</p>
<p>Odjął rękę do twarzy i z nerwów zaczął tarmosić palcami szatę przy kołnierzyku, to mnąc ją pomiędzy opuszkami, to znów wygładzając powstałe przez to zgięcia. Serce stanęło mu kołkiem w gardle.</p>
<p>— Przepraszam — wydusił, spuszczając wzrok na swoje stopy, usilnie pilnując się, by nie przestępować z nogi na nogę. — Przepraszam — powtórzył, nie mogąc pohamować słów. — Przepraszam. — Zawzięcie miętosił szatę w palcach, starając się stać spokojnie i nie zacząć uciekać, choć chwilowo szybka ewakuacja nie wydawała mu się tak absurdalnym pomysłem. Oddech drżał pomiędzy jego zębami.</p>
<p>— Nie panowałeś nad nią — ciche słowa Snape'a sprawiły, że drgnął spazmatycznie i jeszcze mocniej zacisnął palce na materiale własnej szaty; chude usta ledwie się poruszały, kiedy przemawiał, czarne oczy były w niego wycelowane jak dwa znaczniki. — Nad swoją magią.</p>
<p>Harry, trapiony myślą, że lada moment Snape zbeszta go jak dzieciaka i wyrzuci za drzwi, skulił ramiona, usilnie unikając spojrzenia w czarne oczy.</p>
<p>— Popuściłeś jej cugle — pokiwał lekko głową Mistrz Eliksirów, mrużąc na niego oczy; Harry odniósł dziwne wrażenie, że za jego słowami stoi więcej zamyślenia, niż złości.</p>
<p>— Przepraszam — powtórzył słabo Harry; jego głos był wątły jak oddech.</p>
<p>Mistrz Eliksirów stał w bezruchu i patrzył na niego; z jego twarzy Harry na próżno starał się cokolwiek odczytać.</p>
<p>— Merlinie, Potter — wyszeptał Snape (jego słowa były tak ciche, że Harry ledwie je słyszał; dzwoniły w uszach jak odległy jęk); pokręcił głową - po poprzednim bezruchu ten gest był jak drastyczna zmiana klatki w mugolskim filmie (Harry zamrugał, czując się tak, jakby w jego oczy uderzył strumień zimnego powietrza); w jego słowach pobrzmiewała mieszanka niedowierzania i - czyżby źle usłyszał? - <em>podziwu</em> — ty ją tłumisz.</p>
<p>— Wuj nie lubił, kiedy w ZOO znikały szyby — szurnął nogą Harry — i pytony wyślizgiwały się ze swojego terrarium.</p>
<p>Snape przez chwilę poruszał ustami, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił dopasować słów do własnych warg. Harry, zerkając na niego niepewnie spod rzęs, nie był pewien, jak powinien to rozumieć.</p>
<p>Kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów zamknął oczy, przykrywając powieki palcami i wykrzywił wargi w gorzkim grymasie, Harry miał gorącą ochotę szarpnąć go jak dzieciak za rękaw i powiedzieć: „przestań, przestań, natychmiast przestań"; coś ciężkiego osiadło gdzieś głęboko w jego gardle.</p>
<p>— Postępuję słusznie — próbował przemówić Snape'owi do rozsądku - ponieważ tak właśnie było, tak należało postąpić, przecież nie chciał, aby każdy uczeń, który z pewnych względów mu podpadnie, latał napompowany jak ciotka Marge tuż pod zaczarowanym sufitem w Wielkiej Sali. Dumbledore z pewnością nie byłby zachwycony, nie mówiąc już o samym Snape'ie, który przydzieliłby mu serię szlabanów ciągnących się bez końca. Teraz kręcił głową - jego aspołeczny, mrużący z niesmakiem oczy profesor - ale nie zachowywałby się tak, gdyby fiolki jego eliksirów elegancko ustawione w rzędzie na niskiej komódce zaczęły pękać jak kra pokrywająca jezioro przy pierwszych roztopach bądź gdyby książki o grubych, zużytych grzbietach beztrosko wyfrunęły ze swoich półek.</p>
<p>I szczerze powiedziawszy - to nie tak, że Harry robił to celowo. Określeniem, jakie bardziej odpowiadało rzeczywistości, było: automatycznie. Bo i owszem - postępował machinalnie, taki już był, tego się nauczył, postępował machinalnie od najmłodszych lat, gdy wuj Vernon unosił pięść, gdy czerwony błysk zaklęcia pędził w jego stronę, gdy jego wściekłość trzeszczała pod skórą jak zepsuty, mugolski odbiornik radiowy. Uchylał się, bronił się, uzbrajał się w siłę. „Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na to, by Dursleyowie wyrzucili cię z domu, Harry" — mówił mu zawsze Dumbledore. — „Nie możemy do tego dopuścić". Mówił: „<em>nie możemy</em>", jakby to zawsze była ich wspólna decyzja. Więc Harry zaciskał pięści i krzyczał, i kopał w swój kufer w zamknięciu czterech ścian, ale nigdy nie atakował. Przytrzymywał swoją magię głęboko w sobie, zwijał ją jak kłębek wełny, pilnował, by ucichła, uspokoiła się, nie spowodowała żadnych szkód w domu wujostwa.</p>
<p>Tylko czasami, gdy wściekłość, zranienie i pragnienie obrony mieszało się w nim w odpowiedniej konfiguracji, lampy migotały, żarówki gasły z przeciągłym trzaskiem przeskakujących z drucika na drucik iskier, kieliszki pękały jak bańki mydlane; a Harry zamykał oczy i uspokajał sztorm, który rozpętał się w jego umyśle, jakby usypiał trójgłowego psa melodyjnymi dźwiękami harfy.</p>
<p>— Jestem Harry — oznajmił więc przyglądającemu mu się z niejaką dozą zrezygnowania Snape'owi, prezentując swą odwieczną dewizę, zaplatając wojowniczo ręce na piersi — tylko Harry.</p>
<p>I nie zamierzam jeszcze bardziej wychylać się ponad przeciętność — nie dodał — bo i tak noszę piętno Chłopca, Który Przeżył.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ponieważ to, czego chciał, a co mieli inni, to była szara twarz pośród tłumu, anonimowość, bezimienność, ponieważ tak wielkie byłoby to szczęście - móc stanąć naprzeciw ludzi i nie zostać oślepionym natychmiastowo padającym na twarz światłem białych, ostrych reflektorów.</p>
<p>Nie prosiłem się o to — miał ochotę czasem powiedzieć, odwracając twarz od zachłannych spojrzeń, chowając bliznę za kurtyną włosów — nie chciałem, by każdy mój krok był analizowany, by każdy mój błąd był wywlekany na światło dzienne, by moje nazwisko świeciło pogrubionym drukiem w gazetach.</p>
<p>Oczyma wyobraźni potrafił dojrzeć, jaki szum zacząłby narastać w świecie czarodziejów, gdyby na powierzchnię wypłynęły wieści, że jego magia może się wznieść jak tornado ponad poziom odniesienia.</p>
<p>To ciężar, którego większość nie jest w stanie pojąć rozumem - sława. To piętno, którego się pragnie, dopóki się go nie otrzyma. Potem wszystko biegnie w dół jak hiperbola. Reporterzy wkładają w twoje usta słowa, które nigdy nie padły i omawiają w rozległych akapitach twoje najniklejsze skinienie palcem, nadając mu znaczenia, o których sam nigdy byś nie pomyślał. Flesz błyska jak umierająca gwiazda i przyczynia się do powstania rozległych cieni pod oczami, których nie widać na czarno-białej fotografii.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A potem Severus Snape spoglądał w tę twarz, tę samą, na którą on - Harry - nie miał siły patrzeć w lustrze i zachowywał się, jakby dostrzegał siłę i niezależność, której przecież nie mogło tam być.</p>
<p>Harry jednak milczał, bo wiedział, że Snape widzi tam również krzywdę, której nie dostrzegały czarodziejskie brukowce. Ten od dawien dawna Harry'emu znany, stary, niezmienny kształt: odbicie twarzy w rozsypującej się na mak, szklanej tafli lustra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ma na niego jakiegoś haka.</p>
<p>— Słucham?</p>
<p>— Czarny Pan — przekrzywił głowę Snape, przyglądając mu się; był późny wieczór, a Harry zasiedział się w bibliotece i nawet w najśmielszych scenariuszach, nie przewidywałby, że Snape tak zwyczajnie i całkowicie bez pardonu podejdzie i zajmie puste miejsce naprzeciw niego, opierając łokcie o blat i składając podbródek na splecionych w powietrzu dłoniach — na Hughesa.</p>
<p>Zajęło mu krótką chwilę zrozumienie sensu wypowiedzianego przez Mistrza Eliksirów zdania.</p>
<p>— Szantażuje go?</p>
<p>Snape westchnął.</p>
<p>— Potter, zrozum, że te wszystkie konszachty z Czarnym Panem nie są takie oczywiste — przetarł palcami brwi. — To swoiste pakty z diabłem.</p>
<p>W umyśle Harry'ego pojawiła się jednak nieco inna, choć błądząca koło tematu myśl, którą wypowiedział na głos, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język:</p>
<p>— Nie powinien pan w tym drążyć — pokręcił głową, marszcząc w zaniepokojeniu czoło. — Naraża się pan — ściszył głos, tracąc zainteresowanie czytanym podręcznikiem, odsuwając go bezwiednie od siebie — niepotrzebnie — dodał.</p>
<p>Snape przewiercił go stanowczym, nieugiętym spojrzeniem.</p>
<p>— Dzięki mojemu <em>narażaniu się</em>, jak to ująłeś, Potter — wycedził, bębniąc palcami w kant stołu — ty masz dostęp do informacji. Wolę podać ci wiadomość na tacy — powieki Snape'a drgnęły z tłumionej frustracji — niż patrzeć, jak niezdarnie grzebiesz gołymi palcami w gnieździe szerszeni.</p>
<p>— To błąd — spierał się Harry, nie będąc w stanie dopuścić do świadomości faktu, że Snape pozyskał tę informację <em>dla niego</em>; coś w jego gardle zaciskało się boleśnie, kiedy o tym myślał.</p>
<p>— Moje <em>błędy</em>, Potter — wypluł Snape, jeszcze bardziej ściszając głos; prawie szeptał — są popełniane dla ciebie. Racz to uszanować i wysłuchać to, co mam ci do powiedzenia.</p>
<p>Harry nie powstrzymał kwaśnego skrzywienia, cisnącego mu się na usta. Mimo tego, że nie uśmiechało mu się wysłuchiwać tego wszystkiego, skinął powoli głową, godząc się milcząco na wszystko, co Snape zamierzał zrzucić na jego barki.</p>
<p>— Z początku wydawało mi się, że ta umowa opiera się jedynie na kształtowaniu twoich poglądów — powiedział cicho Snape, rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenie przez ramię, upewniając się, że nikt ich nie obserwuje — jednak wszystko wskazuje na to, że nasz drogi Joseph obiecywał cię chronić.</p>
<p>Fala strachu jak seria uderzeń serca. Zielone oczy rozszerzające się jak spodki, spoglądające prosto w czarne. Pełna skupienia, acz stosunkowo obojętna mina Snape'a zaciążyła mu na sercu jak kamień. Głuche tętnienie w głowie stopniowo narastało.</p>
<p>— Zastanawiałem się, czy mówić ci o moich podejrzeniach — skrzywił się na niego Snape — nie chciałem przykleić zbyt wiele prawdy do twojego cnotliwego sumienia — zaszydził.</p>
<p>Harry skupił się na oddychaniu; nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się z ciężkim sercem w Snape'a, starając się odeprzeć skokowo dający o sobie znać ból głowy. Zdawało mu się, że powietrze wokół niego niespodziewanie zrobiło się duszne i ciężkie, nie do wytrzymania.</p>
<p>— Nie wiem, co dokładnie poprzysiągł, nie wiem, jak dalece rozwinięta była to przysięga i nie wiem, jak wiele w sobie zawierała — przyznał, przeciągając spojrzeniem po jego chmurnej, napiętej twarzy; Harry próbował wygrzebać się z przygniatającej jego sumienie winy, rozpychał się w niej, wypluwał ją z ust, odganiał z umysłu, ta jednak - bezczelna - napierała na niego bez wytchnienia. W gardle miał sucho.</p>
<p>To było prawie jak cios, prawie jak pazury wbijane w miękką twarz, w bijące serce, które zawsze pragnęło sprawiedliwości i słabło, gdy świat utwierdzał go w przekonaniu, że sprawiedliwość nie istnieje. Odebrał to, jak osobistą porażkę, której zawsze chciał zapobiec.</p>
<p>— Jak mam to naprawić? — zapytał Snape'a, bo był nauczony dawać więcej, niż pozwolono mu zabrać. — Co mam zrobić?</p>
<p>Czarne oczy zmrużyły się, a miażdżące spojrzenie niemalże odebrało mu dech.</p>
<p>— Nic głupiego, Potter — wysyczał Snape, jakby spodziewał się po nim wszystkiego, co naiwne i nieprzemyślane. — Nie rób nic głupiego.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Nic głupiego</em> — brzęczało mu w głowie, kiedy kładł się spać tego samego wieczora — <em>nie rób nic głupiego</em>.</p>
<p>To wbrew pozorom trudne polecenie dla kogoś ogarniętego tak wielką empatią, jak Harry Potter. Harry Potter, który często przejmuje się tym, co dzieje się wszędzie wokół, który nie potrafi przejść obok ewidentnej krzywdy obojętnie, który sam zbyt wiele wycierpiał, aby wiedzieć, jak odwrócić wzrok i udawać, że jest się niemym na ludzi, którzy żyją tuż obok. To niezaprzeczalnie ciężkie zadanie dla kogoś, kto zawsze postępował zgodnie z własnym sumieniem, kto potrafił zachować wierność własnym wartościom nawet w obliczu największego zagrożenia.</p>
<p>I to za wiele, prosić go, by zamknął się na jawną niesprawiedliwość, to za wiele - sprostać takiej prośbie.</p>
<p>Jednak Harry spróbował - zawinął się kołdrą, przytulił policzek do poduszki, zacisnął powieki.</p>
<p>Jedyne, o czym zapomniał na drodze odcięcia się od tego wszystkiego, to oczyścić swój umysł przed snem, o co nagminnie nagabywał go Snape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Przecież chcesz poznać jej treść tak samo mocno jak ja</em> — szeptał mężczyzna w jego snach, chyba nie zdając sobie sprawy, że umysł, w którym przebywał, walczył z całych sił o to, aby trzymać myśli o Hughesie jak najdalej od siebie, że walczył tak zaparcie i tak wytrwale, że to przyprawiało o łzy i kłujący ból raniący jaźń jak setki drobnych igieł. — <em>Zrozumiałem coś. Harry. Nauczyłem się na własnych błędach. Przecież tego po mnie oczekiwałeś, prawda? Bym zrozumiał, jak uczyć się na własnych błędach.</em></p>
<p>Harry miał ochotę krzyczeć i płakać jednocześnie.</p>
<p>
  <em>Te wszystkie niepowodzenia... te wszystkie próby, one dążą do sukcesu, Harry. Prawdziwego sukcesu. Wiesz, czego się dowiedziałem?</em>
</p>
<p>Harry tak bardzo, bardzo nie chciał tego wiedzieć.</p>
<p>
  <em>Przepowiedni może dotknąć tylko ten, kogo owa przepowiednia dotyczy. Zrozumiałem to po wielu niepowodzeniach moich Śmierciożerców. Ja mogę ją dotknąć, Harry. Ty możesz jej dotknąć.</em>
</p>
<p>Usilnie chroniony w zakamarkach jego głowy Joseph Hughes nie pozwolił mu ukryć myśli, że owszem, tak, naprawdę tego chce. Naprawdę chce. Poznać jej treść to dla niego jak odetchnąć.</p>
<p>Czarny Pan zachichotał jak uszczęśliwione dziecko.</p>
<p><em>Tylko widzisz</em> — szeptał mrukliwie, przesuwając się ospale wzdłuż splotów jego umysłu — <em>nie mogę ryzykować osobistego pojawienia się w ministerstwie. Nie chcę ryzykować...</em></p>
<p>To jest ziarno — pomyślał rozdarty Harry — które zaraz zasieje plon.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ty, Harry... Właśnie ty...</em>
</p>
<p>Harry, mając nieodparte wrażenie, że balansuje na niebezpiecznym gruncie, powiedział mu: „<em>Nie!</em>".</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Za słowami nie zawsze stoją czyny. Harry, oddychając ciężko, wyplątując się z gorącej pościeli, ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zapytał samego siebie: „<em>Czy chcesz wiedzieć, co było w tej przeklętej, przeklętej, po trzykroć przeklętej przepowiedni?</em>".</p>
<p>
  <em>Tak, chcę.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Teraz był pospolitą twarzą w tłumie. Był piątek, ostatnie zajęcia. Hughes brał zastępstwo na Obronie za Umbridge, która bezskutecznie, bezowocnie zmagała się z zaczarowanym lustrem, które na całe gardło wykrzykiwało zniewagi na jednym z korytarzy niedaleko Wielkiej Sali do każdego, kto odbił się w jego tafli. Potraktowane silnym zaklęciem Trwałego Przylepca, chronione zaklęciem, które nie pozwalało na rozbicie go byle zaklęciem bombardującym, kpiło sobie ze starań wielce zirytowanej Wielkiej Inkwizytor.</p>
<p>Hughes ze stoickim spokojem - za nic mając wymagania Umbridge odnośnie do używania różdżki na zajęciach - uczył ich rzucać zaklęcia tropiące. Harry, skupiając swą uwagę, raz za razem powtarzał po nim jedną z wielu inkantacji - i raz za razem był karcony za nieodpowiednią intonację.</p>
<p>Harry powtarzał wciąż te same słowa, starając się nadać im moc i znaczenie. I nie potrafił powstrzymać zadowolonego z siebie uśmiechu, kiedy jego mozolne próby wreszcie zaczęły dawać jakieś efekty.</p>
<p>— Dobrze — skinął mu głową Hughes i poszedł nadzorować zaklęcie bliźniaczek Patill, a wąż ściskający sumienie Harry'ego wreszcie zelżał, gdy dojrzał na pociągłej twarzy profesora pewną minimalną dozę wdzięczności.</p>
<p>Harry nie spoczął na laurach i zaczął powtarzać raz po raz trenowane zaklęcie, aby dobrze go sobie przyswoić, utrwalić, odjąć tę jedną, małą cegiełkę z obowiązków ciążących na jego cichym profesorze Transmutacji.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Choć obiecywał sobie, że z tym skończy, na kolację wypił trzy kawy - jedna za drugą. Jeśli wierzył w działanie jakichkolwiek magicznych wywarów, jeśli wierzył w zbawienne efekty niektórych składników eliksirów, to na ich szczycie niezmiennie stała nieoceniona w skutkach kofeina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nieco zagubiony, choć pewny swego, mamrotał do siebie na zaczarowanych schodach, przesuwających się w nieznanej mu konfiguracji, cierpliwie czekając, by dowiodły go do celu (<em>spokojnie, spokojnie, to przecież nic wielkiego</em>). Zaciskał palce na barierce, a jego serce biło jak przed skokiem do lodowatego jeziora na czwartym roku.</p>
<p>Słyszał wiatr wyjący za oknami i mówił sobie, że to tylko kolejna nocna wyprawa - jak wtedy, gdy wymykał się z domu wujostwa i godzinami leżał w zadbanych rabatkach ciotki Petunii, jak wtedy gdy siadał na mocno zużytej, skrzypiącej huśtawce na starym placu zabaw, zaciskając dłonie na zimnych, metalowych łańcuchach okrytych zaczątkami zżerającej je rdzy, jak wtedy gdy przemykał przez ulice i pukał cicho w okno pani Figg.</p>
<p>Czy mówić Voldemortowi, że zamierza spełnić jego fanaberie? Nie, stanowczo nie - jeśli Voldemort przypadkiem się o tym dowie od osób trzecich, nie potępi go, jeśli zaś nie dojdą go o tym słuchy, Harry będzie miał wolną rękę i sam będzie mógł wysłuchać przepowiedni i podjąć decyzję, co z nią uczynić.</p>
<p>Tak, to dobre rozwiązanie. Nikt go nie będzie niepokoił. Wsiądzie na miotłę i poleci do Londynu. Ściągnie tę głupią, szklaną kulkę z półki, o którą wszyscy robią tyle zachodu i wysłucha, co takiego rzekomo jest mu pisane. A potem roztrzaska ją w pył, w proch, w piasek.</p>
<p>Informacja daje przewagę, prawda? Wiedza daje przewagę.</p>
<p>Czy nie tak postępują dorośli ludzie? Decydują się na coś, badają swoje możliwości, a potem dążą do spełnienia własnych założeń.</p>
<p>Wróci, zanim ktokolwiek zauważy jego zniknięcie. To będzie krótka piłka.</p>
<p>Harry, decydując, że podjął ostateczną decyzję, bez większych problemów włamał się do niemożliwie różowego gabinetu Umbridge i wykradł z niego swoją skonfiskowaną na początku roku miotłę.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedy z miotłą pod pachą dotarł na granice zamkowych błoni miał w głowie tylko jedną myśl, zapętloną jak katarynka: <em>robię to dla siebie</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chęci przenoszące góry i wiodące w pułapkę</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Najpierw pojawił się lęk.</p>
<p>Nie, nie to wcale nieprawda: najpierw był impuls, krótki niepokój, jedno zaklęcie i bieg przez korytarz - ponieważ czary, czarami: nie zawsze mówią prawdę i bywają zwodnicze, szczególnie gdy tyczą się kogoś takiego, jak <em>Harry Potter</em>. Potem była lekka dezorientacja i nieśmiały uśmiech przywołany na twarz, i: „Panno Granger, czy pan Potter znajduje się w waszym Pokoju Wspólnym? Może jest w dormitorium? Tak, tak, prosiłbym bardzo, aby pani go do mnie sprawdziła". Potem zaczęły trząść mu się dłonie, a kilka chaotycznych myśli przecięło jego umysł jak strzała puszczona z procy: może odwiedza tego swojego chrzestnego ojca, którego poszukuje całe ministerstwo, a o którego ta nadęta ropucha Umbridge wypytuje grono pedagogiczne co najmniej raz na trzy dni, a może jego sławetna brawura dała o sobie znać i postanowił nie zważać na siedzące mu na karku ministerstwo, ignorować głośne wiadomości o ucieczce Śmierciożerców z Azkabanu i udał się do Hogsmeade? Przeklęty, <em>przeklęty</em> Potter, dlaczego nie dba o własne bezpieczeństwo, dlaczego ignoruje wszystkie przesłanki, które ma przecież w dłoniach, że jego życie nie jest innym tak obojętne, by mógł szastać nim jak pieniędzmi?</p>
<p>Tyle że zaklęcie tropiące, to samo, które wpajał mu na ostatnich zajęciach z Obrony, a które kleiło się do tego młodzieńczego, rozbieganego ciała odkąd jego stopa przekroczyła progi zamku, wyło, ostrzegało i targało jego nerwami, wystawiając jego zdolność zachowania zimnej krwi na próbę.</p>
<p>Jego serce łupało niemalże pod samym gardłem i wiedział - wiedział, że strach spływa z jego oczu jak wilgoć ze ściany, wiedział, kiedy pierwszy raz, odkąd objął posadę profesora, stanął w cichym korytarzu w lochach przed drzwiami gabinetu Snape'a i nawet nie starając się udawać, że połacie strachu nie połykają go jak cienie zamieniające się późną nocą w potwory, wpadł do środka, rozglądając się, jakby podejrzewał, że Harry Potter za moment spojrzy na niego, leniwie oparty o ścianę, ukryty gdzieś w cieniu, tak jak zwykle skrywał się po nocy w okiennych wnękach.</p>
<p>Nie spodziewał się ciepłego przyjęcia, oczywiście, że nie, nie oczekiwał go.</p>
<p>Bezskutecznie starał się zetrzeć nerwowość ze swej twarzy, kiedy spoglądał na mierzącego go chłodnym, ostrym spojrzeniem kolegę <em>po fachu</em>.</p>
<p>Potter nie był głupi. I starał się nie utrudniać mu życia - widział to za każdym razem, gdy ten młody człowiek gorliwie ćwiczył zaklęcia, które utrwalał mu na zajęciach, kiedy wnikliwie zagłębiał się w materiały, które mu regularnie wkładał w dłonie.</p>
<p>Ponieważ to od niego - piętnastolatka z popędem do nauki, z głodem wiedzy przewyższającym niejednego dorosłego - zależało jego skromne życie.</p>
<p>Ale o tym wiedział tylko Czarny Pan. No i Alecto Carrow - a to tylko dlatego, że była Gwarantem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Nie ma go w zamku — oznajmił przez obolałe wargi, skacząc spojrzeniem po ziemistej twarzy Severusa.</p>
<p>Severus uśmiechnął się leniwie i przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się Josephowi jak owadowi pod mikroskopem. Przeklęty, święty, Wewnętrzny Krąg, który zdawał sobie sprawę, jaką przewagę ma nad pospolitym Śmierciożercą. Joseph miał ochotę załkać albo chwycić Snape'a za ten niemożliwie wysoki kołnierz i zacząć nim szarpać, aby przebić się przez jego poczucie wyższości i wieczną pogardę w stosunku do innych.</p>
<p>— Severusie — głos mu się zachwiał, ale to nie było ważne - nie było ważne w stosunku do tego, co się z nim stanie, jeśli Potter nabije sobie głupiego guza (Morgano, Morgano, gdzie ten dzieciak mógł pójść?) — Pottera nie ma w pieprzonym zamku! — Jego krzyk więcej miał w sobie z przerażenia niż z czystego gniewu.</p>
<p>Snape skrzywił się na niego, jakby mu nie dowierzał bądź miał go za idiotę.</p>
<p>— Skąd ci to na myśl przyszło? — zamruczał Snape - to przeklęte, chodzące uosobienie zuchwalstwa - patrząc mu w oczy.</p>
<p>Musiał się uspokoić, ułożyć w głowie myśli, uporządkować sobie to wszystko. Dlaczego Pottera nie było w pieprzonym zamku? Czy Czarny Pan ma z tym coś wspólnego? Jeśli tak, dlaczego Snape jak gdyby nigdy nic, beztrosko siedzi we własnym gabinecie? Czy Potter wybrał się do Czarnego Pana? Czy Snape nie towarzyszył zazwyczaj w takich wizytach Potterowi? Jak Potter mógł się dostać do dworu, w którym rezydował Czarny Pan bez pieprzonego Snape'a? Nie, to niemożliwe, niemożliwe, coś było bardzo nie tak.</p>
<p>Morgano kochana, następnym razem zastanowi się dziesięć razy, zanim zwiąże własne życie z kimś tak nieokrzesanym, jak <em>Harry Potter</em>.</p>
<p>— Joseph — fuknął Snape, zgrzytając zębami — skąd wiesz, że nie ma go w zamku?</p>
<p>Zazwyczaj odpowiedziałby na pytanie padające z ust członka Wewnętrznego Kręgu Czarnego Pana, ale nie teraz, nie dzisiaj, nie w takiej sytuacji. Był za bardzo rozproszony, za bardzo rozchwiany emocjonalnie, za bardzo zdenerwowany.</p>
<p>Jeśli Czarny Pan jakimś cudem nie wiedział, że jego przeklęte oczko w głowie zniknęło z zamku, chociaż, Merlin świadkiem, miał go pilnować jak własnej dłoni, nie będzie tracił czasu na poddawanie się irytacji Snape'a.</p>
<p>Tyle że Czarny Pan informował go, że Potter nie zamierza wybrać się do Departamentu Tajemnic. Dostał wyraźną informację, że Potter zbył wszelkie sugestie jego Lorda, otrzymał wyraźne polecenie, że ma go mieć na oku i kontynuować zapoznawanie go z mechanizmami funkcjonowania magicznego świata. Joseph nie wiedział i nie chciał wiedzieć, jak Potterowi udało się zwieść Czarnego Pana - jakim przeklętym cudem udało mu się go oszukać. <em>Harry Przeklęty Potter.</em> Który przeżył zaklęcie zabijające. Który - wszystko na to wskazuje - zwiódł samego Lorda Voldemorta. Który był niebywale inteligentny - <em>niebezpiecznie</em> inteligentny.</p>
<p>Strach się bać, do czego ten dzieciak mógłby być zdolny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Próbował sobie wmówić, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą, ale chyba sam w to nie wierzył. Wisiał na granicy niebezpieczeństwa, wiedział o tym. Wiedział o tym, gdy wybiegał z Hogwartu, skacząc w noc, zastanawiając się, ile to wszystko jest warte.</p>
<p>Jeden nieodpowiedni ruch Pottera i mógłby stracić wszystko - magia zadziała w pełnej krasie, zmiażdży go jak plastikową zabawkę, pokona. Joseph, biegnąc ku bramom Hogwartu, zastanawiał się, czy to będzie bolało. Może wszystko skończy się szybko, zanim choćby mrugnie powiekami, może zakończy się tak, jak ucięta melodia na porysowanej płycie gramofonowej? Pod powiekami widział tysiące równoległych scenariuszy własnego końca, kiedy otulony Czarną Magią wzbijał się pomiędzy gęste, granatowe chmury.</p>
<p>Chciał móc powiedzieć, że się nie boi - ale to nie byłaby prawda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To w gruncie rzeczy nieczęsto spotykane, by ktoś o tak obniżonej samoocenie, jak Harry Potter, tak gładko skakał w sam środek niebezpieczeństwa. Trochę nawet niepokojące; Joseph zastanawiał się, jak wiele mówi to o woli przetrwania tego nieprawdopodobnego młodzieńca z łatką perfekcjonizmu doszytą do ciała.</p>
<p>Przez chwilę, na samym początku, wierzył, że wszystko potoczy się gładko; spoglądał w skupioną, skoncentrowaną twarz Harry'ego Pottera zatopioną w książkach popularnonaukowych i podręcznikach, które od niego dostawał i wierzył, że nie będzie narażony na śmierć, nie, gdy jego życie jest nieodzownie związane z kimś tak sumiennym i pracowitym. Przez chwilę wmawiał swojemu lekko poddenerwowanemu sercu, że wystarczy nakierować Pottera na właściwe tory, a on sam popłynie dalej w odpowiednim kierunku, że nie zboczy z trasy, którą dla niego przewidział. I nawet nie czuł zbytniego niepokoju, patrząc na cienie rozlewające się pod jego oczami, podejrzewając zaburzenia snu, nie dziwiły go jego nagłe wybuchy złości, których niekiedy był świadkiem na tłocznym korytarzu i woń tytoniu, która podążała za Harrym Potterem, nieodłączna jak cień.</p>
<p>I choć Potter nienagannie studiował fiszki, które od niego otrzymywał, a jego uśmiech był zawsze uprzejmy, Joseph wbijał sobie paznokcie w dłonie, bo tak naprawdę nie wiedział, czy Harry Potter go akceptuje, czy tylko udaje.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Teraz przecinał granatową noc, wmawiając sobie, że nie czuje chłodu wiatru wślizgującego się za kołnierzyk peleryny, śpiesząc za nim do Londynu. Wiedział, że pierwsze, co powinien zrobić, to złożyć wizytę Czarnemu Panu, zdać mu relację z ostatnich tygodni, wyrzucić z siebie, że Potter, ten bachor, ten urwis, ten cwaniak, pognał w te pędy do Ministerstwa Magii wbrew wszelkim słowom, którymi unaoczniał niechęć do tego zadania, powinien zasugerować mu, by odwołał codzienną straż jego wiernych Śmierciożerców kręcących się po Departamencie Tajemnic jak duchy, śledzących wzrokiem szklaną kulę, która - choć znajdowała się tak blisko - była tak daleko poza ich zasięgiem. Jednak tego nie zrobił, bo bał się, że nie zdąży, bo wybierając pomiędzy lojalnością a życiem, wybrał życie, bo przysięgał zbyt wiele, aby ratowanie Harry'ego Pottera nie miało pierwszeństwa w jego zamiarach.</p>
<p>Był boleśnie świadomy tego, że przepowiednia zapieczętowana jest klątwami, które - owszem - można obejść, jeśli się zna zaawansowaną teorię magii, ale, tak czy inaczej, mogą skrzywdzić tego, kto spróbuje się włamać do Sali Przepowiedni bez uprzedniego przygotowania. Niektóre z nich nakładali członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu (<em>pułapki dla nieświadomego Zakonu</em> — śmiał się czasem Lucjusz Malfoy). Niektóre z nich nakładali Niewymowni, chroniąc przestrzeń swojego urzędowania. Niektóre z nich zakładał Zakon Feniksa (samozapętlająca się zależność, spowodowana tym, że wszyscy polowali na wszystkich, pierwsi podobnymi metodami starali się wyeliminować drugich, jak i drudzy pierwszych, odwieczne koło, które nie miało początku).</p>
<p>Intensywne, gęste światła Londynu raziły go w oczy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dlaczego jedna przysięga jest w stanie zmienić całe życie? Dlaczego ją składał - przecież musiał, choćby i podświadomie, czuć, że to wyraźnie wpłynie na jego przyszłość, dlaczego się na to zgadzał? Przecież to nie tak, że mu kazano - oczywiście, że nie, owszem, był to skok na głęboką wodę, ale był to skok podjęty nie bez przyczyny.</p>
<p>Stał na pozycji przeciętnego Śmierciożercy, ale przecież nie był przeciętny - był kimś więcej, wiedział o tym doskonale, znał zakres własnej wartości. Skończył studia na wydziale Transmutacji Zaawansowanej, obronił doktorat, zdobył kilka dyplomów. Zanim zaczął się starać o tytuł profesora, wydał kilka publikacji o gałęzi zaklęć transmutacyjnych zapewniających powstanie <em>czegoś</em> z <em>niczego</em>, choć wiele czarodziejów wciąż uważała to za pojęcie abstrakcyjne. Przecież udowodnił na pięciuset stronach publikacji badawczej, że to jest możliwe, przecież udokumentował to pozytywnymi wynikami pomiarów, przecież sformułował logiczne i przystępne wnioski. Przecież cały jeden rozdział poświęcił Zasadzie Sztucznie Stworzonej Quasi-dominacji, kiedy z niebytu mogą być wyławiane żywe, realne stworzenia na przykład płazy albo małe ssaki. Był wykształcony, zrobił habilitację, zdobył tytuł profesora. Wyróżniał się wśród bandy oszołomów, która w większości składała się na Śmierciożerców Czarnego Pana, a jednak wciąż nie udawało mu się sięgnąć wyżyn, których pragnął, które - jak sądził - mu się należały, wciąż nie przedostał się do Wewnętrznego Kręgu Śmierciożerców, na który patrzył z zazdrością spośród szarych szeregów. Często zaszczyt sięgnięcia tego szacownego grona spływał na tych bogatych, bezwzględnych i posiadających wpływy w instytucjach magicznych. Często wiązał się z czystością krwi, którą Joseph nie mógł się pochwalić. Nie on - czarodziej półkrwi - z matką mugolką. Jego rodowód powodował, że był ignorowany przez większą część Wewnętrznego Kręgu, jeśli nie powiedzieć - niedostrzegany. Był jak cień, niewart splunięcia.</p>
<p>A potem wszystko potoczyło się tak pięknie, jakby to był sen albo majak. I Czarny Pan wezwał go do siebie, spojrzał prosto na niego, jakby wreszcie go zauważył, docenił, spojrzał mu prosto w oczy z enigmatycznym wyrazem przyklejonym do tej trupio-bladej twarzy; a potem uśmiechnął się tak czarująco i tak przesympatycznie, że serce Josepha na moment zamarło, a jabłko Adama podeszło mu wysoko pod gardło. I przez chwilę - przez jedną chwilę, klęcząc na zimnej ziemi, spoglądając w czerwone jak dwa tańczące płomienie oczy - nie mógł złapać tchu.</p>
<p>I przez moment wszystko było tak piękne, jak to sobie wyobrażał, jak marzył całymi godzinami podczas bezsennych nocy, bo Czarny Pan powiedział: „masz szansę się wykazać" i: „widzę w tobie niedoceniony na czas potencjał", i: „wiem, że jesteś zdolny, choć skromny", i: „masz wiele zalet", a Joseph rozpływał się w jego uwadze, którą wreszcie otrzymał, którą się napawał, która - po tylu latach czekania - została na niego słusznie skierowana. Zasługiwał na nią, zasłużył na nią.</p>
<p>Bo czy nie po to uklęknął przed tym potężnym magiem, o którym tyle się szeptało, czy nie dlatego przeszedł przez inicjację wraz z innymi, przystępującymi w tym czasie w kręgi jego zwolenników, czy nie po to ufał w jego zapewnienia, że jest w stanie stworzyć świat, którym byłby lepszym i prostszym miejscem - po to, żeby zostać <em>docenionym</em>?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jego matka - mugolka - przyklasnęła, kiedy powiedział, że przyłączył się do potężnego czarodzieja, który powoli starał się szerzyć własne wpływy w czarodziejskim świecie, który miał gruntowne, sensowne poglądy i całe morze poparcia wśród czarodziejów z czystokrwistych rodzin, które od dawien dawna walczyły o swoje prawa do magii, które wywodzą się z rodów, których początki sięgają czasów Merlina. Śmiała się i klaskała, kiedy się tym chwalił, kiedy się tym chełpił, kiedy unosił dumnie brodę.</p>
<p>A potem ojciec wyrzucił go z domu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Na pożegnanie usłyszał od niego: „<em>Nie waż się tu wracać ty wyrzutku, ty idioto, ty bezwartościowa góro gówna! Brzydzę się tobą!</em>".</p>
<p>Nie wrócił, choć matka płakała.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wiedział tyle, że przez pierwsze dwa lata jeszcze go szukała (nie mogła znaleźć, bo ukrył się w świecie magii, gdzie zaczął budować sobie nowe, lepsze życie), wiedział, że przez pierwszy rok żądała rozwodu z ojcem, wiedział, że po półtora roku od jego odejścia straciła pracę w korporacji; chyba to był ten moment, w którym wystraszyła się, że kiedy rozwiedzie się z jego ojcem, wciąż sumiennie zamieniającym w Banku Gringotta magiczne galeony na brytyjskie funty, straci środki zapewniające jej wygodne, utopijne życie, chyba przeraziła ją wizja, którą przed sobą ujrzała, chyba nie miała dla siebie żadnego pomysłu na życie. Nie miał pewności, jak było naprawdę - wiedział tylko tyle, że właśnie wtedy przestała go szukać.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mógł mieć więcej, niż aprobata ojca mogła mu kiedykolwiek dać. Mógł zyskać uwagę najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika dekady, której łaknął tak długo i tak zachłannie. Gra toczyła się o szacunek, który musiał, <em>musiał</em> odzyskać. Ponieważ postąpił słusznie, ponieważ stawał się kimś silnym, ponieważ - chociaż nie był już dzieckiem, chociaż nie był już nastolatkiem o buntowniczych zapędach - miał zamiar udowodnić przed samym sobą (ignorując głos rozsądku, który dudnił gdzieś na tyłach jego czaszki cichym głosem matki), że jeszcze wygra w tej batalii.</p>
<p>Czarny Pan powierzył mu zadanie i złożył pewną obietnicę. Co stało na świeczniku? A to, że jeżeli Joseph w ciągu dziesięciu miesięcy udowodni swoją wartość, zostanie z otwartymi ramionami przywitany w szeregach tych kilku wyróżnionych, w szeregach tych najwierniejszych, w szeregach tych podziwianych przez szare twarze bezimiennych, nieznaczących Śmierciożerców: on - Joseph Hughes - zostanie przyjęty do tego grona, nad którym tak długo piał z zachwytu, na które spoglądał zza szarej, bezimiennej maski całymi miesiącami, do tego grona nielicznych, którzy byli <em>kimś</em> pośród całego morza przeciętności: do Wewnętrznego Kręgu Czarnego Pana. Do tej garstki zaufanych. Do najwierniejszych.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Teraz biegł. Biegł, bo jego zaklęcie tropiące krzyczało, wyło jak syreny, zestresowany jak dzieciak przed pierwszym egzaminem w życiu. Choć nie - zestresowany, to nie było dobre słowo. To nie było dobre słowo na określenie tego, jak miękły mu kolana, jak trzęsły się dłonie i kostniały palce, w których z całych sił ściskał różdżkę. Jak zasychało mu w ustach, choć nie wiedział, czy to przez ogrom wrażeń, czy przez zimne powietrze chłostające go po twarzy. Jak próbował łapać oddech, smakując całych pokładów lodowatego wiatru, tańczącego pomiędzy jego zębami, uderzającego w dziąsła, które <em>piekły, piekły, piekły</em>.</p>
<p>Ile razy przemknęła mu przez głowę myśl, że już jest za późno? Że chyba czuje efekty niedotrzymanej przysięgi? Że chyba gra mu w żyłach zaklęcie łamane z trzaskiem na pół? Że (<em>o Merlinie, o Merlinie, o Merlinie</em>) chyba drętwieją mu palce, dłonie, całe ramiona - czy to już <em>to</em>, czy tylko efekt chłodu, strachu, suchego powietrza?</p>
<p>I złapał się na tym, że po raz pierwszy w swoim nie tak długim, jakby sobie tego życzył życiu, zastanawia się, jak to jest: umierać. Czy rozpozna moment, w którym to się zacznie? Czy cokolwiek zauważy, poczuje?</p>
<p>Czy już się zaczęło?</p>
<p>Jeszcze nie, jeszcze nie, jeszcze jest w stanie myśleć w miarę logicznie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To nadchodziło cicho jak szok i wcale nie był przygotowany choć w tak niewielkim stopniu, jak mu się wydawało, że jest.</p>
<p>Ministerstwo było ciche i zalane ciemnością, a posadzki dzwoniły echem jego kroków, zagłuszając szaleńcze bicie jego serca. Harry stał w wielkim, kolistym przedsionku i widział czerń. Otaczało go tuzin drzwi, bez klamek, bez zamków, wszystkie czarne jak smoła, ledwie widoczne na tle czarnych ścian. Pomiędzy szeregiem otaczających go zewsząd drzwi, w długich, mosiężnych uchwytach, tkwiły świece. Ich drżące płomienie jaśniały jak świetliki w ciemności, wyciągając cienie z każdej nierówności podłogi.</p>
<p>Przez chwilę stał i patrzył na ściany, i myślał, że jest ponad lęk i ponad niepewność, że przyszedł tu w określonym celu i wcale nie opływają go fale płynnego jak ocean niepokoju - ale to nieprawda.</p>
<p>Harry przełożył kilka razy różdżkę z ręki do ręki, przyglądając się szeregowi czarnych drzwi, a każda para wyglądająca jak przejście do piekieł sprawiała, że miał chęć odwrócić wzrok i iść w inną stronę.</p>
<p>Wyciągnął rękę ku najbliższym drzwiom bez klamki, ale chłód, jaki od nich bił, sprawił, że natychmiast ją cofnął, marszcząc w niepokoju brwi. I przez chwilę błogosławił Hughesa i namiętne wpajanie mu tej całej wiedzy o Ministerstwie Magii.</p>
<p>— Departament Tajemnic? — bąknął, trochę niepewnie i na wszelki wypadek zacisnął mocniej dłoń na różdżce. Nikt mu nie powie, że nie zachował ostrożności.</p>
<p>Wysokie, skrzypiące drzwi za jego plecami otworzyły się powoli jak zapowiedź nieszczęścia i Harry, gdyby miał trochę oleju w głowie, wycofałby się, gdy tylko siateczka dreszczy przemknęła jak cień po jego plecach. Mimo to odwrócił się ku nim, mierząc je tym samym spojrzeniem, co Rogogona Węgierskiego na swoim czwartym roku na wielkiej, rozległej arenie podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego.</p>
<p>Przed sobą zobaczył pomieszczenie po brzegi wypełnione regałami sięgającymi sufitu. Na półkach regałów coś się mieniło, odbijając refleksy padające z wysokich żyrandoli płonących przytłumionym, białym światłem. Regały rzucały długie, drżące cienie na drewnianą, równą podłogę. Harry zerknął na jaśniejące na jednym z najbliżej wiszących żyrandoli, zimne kule światła, pulsujące jak ciało meduzy. Błyszczały pomiędzy sięgającymi sufitu regałami jak latarnie morskie wskazujące drogę podróżnym.</p>
<p>I choć wszystkie dzwony w jego podświadomości biły na alarm, Harry wyprostował plecy, aby dodać sobie animuszu i sprężystym krokiem przekroczył wysoki próg, zanurzając się w morze regałów, wdychając (niemalże znajomy) zapach butwiejącego drewna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Znał to miejsce. Już w nim kiedyś był, chociaż nie na jawie. Znał te regały pościerane czasem, napęczniałe od kurzu i wilgoci. Wdychał powoli znajome zapachy kumulujące się wokół jego głowy jak chmury - tak pachniało suche drewno, tak pachniało zawilgocone drewno, tak pachniało butwiejące drewno. Harry przez chwilę tylko tam stał - pomiędzy wysokimi regałami, unosząc wysoko podbródek, aby objąć wzrokiem najwyższe półki, bojąc się naruszyć to miejsce. Wydawało mu się, że jak tknie palcem jeden z regałów, szklane kule zaczną sypać się w dół, wprost na jego głowę, pod jego stopy, roztrzaskując się z hukiem na przykrytej cieniami podłodze.</p>
<p>Pod niektórymi, szklanymi kulami tkwiły niewielkie tabliczki z nazwiskami przymocowane na cienkich, drewnianych krawędziach. Harry ruszył wzdłuż długich regałów, przeciągając palcami po brzegach półek, czując na opuszkach palców klejący się do nich kurz. Nie musiał zgadywać - już wiedział, z czym ma do czynienia.</p>
<p>Ciężar gdzieś wewnątrz jego piersi przytłaczał, bo chociaż wiedział, że gdzieś tutaj, niedaleko, znajduje się kres jego podróży do Londynu, że gdzieś tutaj, migocząc bladym, odbitym światłem, znajdzie szklaną, niewielką kulę, którą będzie mógł schować w dłoni, chociaż wiedział, że to jest miejsce, w którym przyjdzie mu zrozumieć, dlaczego w jego wczesnym dzieciństwie wszystko potoczyło się tak, a nie inaczej, nie był pewien, czy to jest coś, co przyjdzie mu znieść bez uszczerbku w psychice.</p>
<p>Podświadomie dobrze znał to miejsce. Przemierzał go kilkakrotnie - w swoich snach okadzonych mgłą, przepełnionych zacierającymi się kształtami. Wiedział, który to regał, wiedział, która półka, znał jej wygląd, chociaż jeszcze nigdy na nią nie patrzył.</p>
<p>Szedł pomiędzy alejkami, słysząc dudnienie swojego serca; wypełniało mu ono czaszkę, huczało w uszach. Jego kroki bębniły o posadzkę - wydawały mu się niemożliwie głośne w tej niemej przestrzeni, niemal pretensjonalne.</p>
<p>Uniósł wyżej różdżkę, przyświecając nią sobie niewielkie tabliczki z numeracją regałów, kiedy lejące się z sufitu światło okazało się niewystarczające. Mrużył oczy, czytając płaskie, metalowe tabliczki, na których wklęsłe litery układały się w obce nazwiska.</p>
<p>Zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie słyszy żadnych syren, żadnego wycia ministerialnych zabezpieczeń, dlaczego, kiedy ściera palcami kurz z wiekowych półek, nie uaktywnia radarów Zakonu Feniksa, które przecież muszą gdzieś tutaj być, pośród całej tej skumulowanej magii, która brzęczała wokół niego, ślizgając się po skórze jak dym.</p>
<p>Jego nazwisko wyłoniło się z cieni jak fatamorgana. Tabliczka była chłodna, kiedy przeciągał palcami po swoim nazwisku. Stał przy wysokim regale, unosząc nieznacznie głowę, aby spojrzeć na jedną z kul, na pierwszy rzut oka niczym niewyróżniającą się spośród pozostałych. W dłoniach czuł mrowienie, a ponaglający głos gdzieś w jego podświadomości szeptał do niego, aby wyciągnął rękę, aby ściągnął ją z półki, aby miał to już za sobą.</p>
<p>Była tak chłodna pod jego palcami, że przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że ściska w dłoni lód.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Być może usłyszałby kroki, gdyby nie był tak skupiony na przepowiedni, wokół której owijał palce. Milcząca, chłodna i przeźroczysta jak okienna szyba, kpiła z niego samym swoim istnieniem. Zastanawiając się, jak ją uaktywnić, uniósł ją na wysokość oczu i przyglądał się mgiełce o barwie mleka kotłującej się wewnątrz szkła z rozleniwieniem godnym starego kocura. Nie usłyszał żadnych słów w głowie - jak tego podświadomie oczekiwał, nie zobaczył żadnych obrazów wewnątrz szklanej kuli, nie stało się nic szczególnego, czego z mocno bijącym sercem oczekiwał. Przyświecił sobie różdżką jej powierzchnię, ale mleczna poświata kłębiąca się wewnątrz szkła wcale nie zgęstniała ani nie nabrała bardziej fizycznych kształtów. Przypominała mu nieco szklaną, zabawkową kulę, wewnątrz której pada śnieg, jeśli ją obrócić, którą jego kuzyn zwykł bawić się w dzieciństwie. Nie wyróżniała się wcale spośród tych tandetnych, mugolskich ozdóbek świątecznych, z tym że zamiast sztucznego śniegu, jej obły brzuch wypełniała magia, której Harry nie rozumiał i której - jeśli się nad tym zastanowić - wcale nie chciał zrozumieć.</p>
<p>Przez chwilę zachodził w głowę, czy nie odłożyć jej na półkę, czy nie odejść z pustymi rękami. Może niektórych prawd nie powinno się nigdy usłyszeć.</p>
<p>Zanim jednak podjął decyzję, usłyszał szmer, który przyprawił go o łaskotanie żołądka; doszedł do niego z prawej strony korytarza, moment później z drugiej. Widział również trzeci korytarz - znajdował się całkiem niedaleko, w zasięgu kilku kroków - jednak, kiedy ruszył pospiesznie w jego stronę, przyciskając szklaną kulę do piersi, zatrzymał się w pół kroku, mając wrażenie, że jego ciało sztywnieje, że drętwieją mu nogi, a potem ramiona. Jego oczy prześlizgnęły się przez czarną szatę wysokiej postaci, opinającą się lekko na chudym ciele, przez długie palce zakończone brudnymi, przydługimi paznokciami, owiniętymi wokół zdobionej różdżki, po stalowej masce pokrytej prostymi grawerunkami; ochronnym gestem przycisnął szklaną kulę do piersi. Obrócił się napięcie (jego szata starła kurz z krawędzi dolnych półek), tylko po to, żeby odkryć, że kolejne dwie postacie zbliżają się niespiesznie z sąsiedniego korytarza. Ich kroki, choć niemal bezszelestne, zadzwoniły mu w uszach jak werble.</p>
<p>Wyglądali trochę jak upiory, które powstały z mroku, aby zemścić się za zakłócanie ich spokoju.</p>
<p>Harry wiedział, że jest sam. Patrzył na srebrne maski migoczące w mdłym świetle lejącym się z wysokiego żyrandolu i rozumiał, że ich jest siedmiu, a on jest sam. Przeciągnął dłonią po szacie, wygładzając nerwowo nierówności w czarnym, zwiewnym materiale i spojrzał w kunsztowne żłobienia srebrnych masek, wijące się wzory i wklęsłości w miejscach oczu. Podobały mu się - ta absurdalna myśl przemknęła mu przez głowę jak cień drapieżnego ptaka wnet znikający w chmurach. Widać, że ich twórca włożył wiele starań, by wyglądały tak majestatycznie i złowieszczo zarazem.</p>
<p>Uniósł wysoko brodę, starając się sobie wmówić, że jego serce wcale nie gna jak oszalałe, łupiąc o mostek jak skrzydła kolibra uderzające w powietrze. I chociaż wiedział, że nie ma czym przełykać, że robi mu się słabo pod czaszką, że dzwoni mu w uszach, jakby wokół rozlegało się fałszywe, jednolite dudnienie, że żołądek ściska się pod jego skórą, jakby się kurczył, zmusił swoje usta do wygięcia się w szyderczy grymas. Tak bardzo się bał ukazać przed tymi zwierzętami żerującymi na krzywdzie własny lęk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry czuł uderzenia własnego serca o mostek, ale prędzej pozwoliłby się skrzywdzić, uderzyć, zaczarować, niż przyznałby się do tego głośno. I chociaż coś silnego i okrutnie zimnego ściskało jak węzeł żeglarski jego wnętrzności, wyprostował plecy i przywołał na swoją twarz wyraz głębokiej, szczerej pogardy.</p>
<p>W głowie mu szumiało.</p>
<p>Stojąca przed nim postać przechyliła głowę; zza srebrnej, zdobionej maski błysnęły na Harry'ego szare jak kurz oczy.</p>
<p>— Chyba powinieneś mi to oddać. — Śmierciożerca skinął głową na ściskaną w śliskiej dłoni Harry'ego przepowiednię; Harry rozpoznał ten głos. Rozpoznał go już przy pierwszej sylabie i teraz, zerkając okiem na długą, czarną, posrebrzaną na zdobionym uchwycie w kształcie paszczy węża laskę i zaciśniętą na niej dłoń zdobioną dużym, bogatym, rodowym pierścieniem otulającym środkowy palec, na którego oczku lśnił wyżłobiony w nim herb rodu Malfoyów, zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że w pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznał w tej postawnej sylwetce Lucjusza Malfoya.</p>
<p>Powoli podszedł do Harry'ego (jeden rzut oka przez ramię na dwie postacie w czerni zastawiające mu drogę odwrotu zniwelował jego zamiar ucieczki), nachylił się i przybliżył twarz skrytą za maską do twarzy Harry'ego. Harry mógł dokładnie zobaczyć najlżejsze wyżłobienia zdobiące jej matową powierzchnię, najniklejszy zawijas uwydatniający wklęsłości w policzkach, metal ułożony tak kunsztownie, jakby uwydatniał każdą nierówność twarzy, odzwierciedlał ułożenie kości policzkowych, opinał chude szczęki, układał się zgrabnie na niewielkim nosie i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy wnętrze maski przylega ściśle do skóry, która się za nią skrywa. Zatrzymał wzrok na wąskich szparach w kształcie migdałów, spoglądając prosto w płonące zza nich srebrzyście oczy.</p>
<p>Czuł bijącą od Lucjusza Malfoya woń jakichś drogich, intensywnych perfum, które wkradając się do jego nozdrzy, sprawiły, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Mimo to skupił wzrok i nie spuścił oczu z wąskich szpar w zdobionej masce majaczących mu tuż przed nosem.</p>
<p>— To przepowiednia, prawda? — zapytał z nabożną czcią Harry, starając się zyskać na czasie i wymyślić, jak powinien postąpić, aby wywinąć się z tej patowej sytuacji; zastanawiał się, czy pochylony nad nim Lucjusz słyszy dzikie tętnienie serca w jego piersi. — Najprawdziwsza?</p>
<p>Lucjusz uśmiechnął się; Harry rozpoznał to jedynie po delikatnych, płaskich zmarszczkach, które wykwitły przy zewnętrznych kącikach jego migdałowych oczu. Chłodny dreszcz przemknął w górę jego kręgosłupa.</p>
<p>— Tak niewiele wiesz o świecie magii, prawda? — To zabrzmiało bardziej jak stwierdzenie oczywistego niż pytanie.</p>
<p>Ta jedna uszczypliwość dała Harry'emu podstawy, by podejrzewać, że Lucjusz Malfoy nie wie nic o zadaniu, które - jak podejrzewał - Voldemort zadał Hughesowi. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, na jakim gruncie przyszło mu postawić stopę. Strach przepływał przez całe jego ciało, aż po opuszki palców.</p>
<p>— To <em>najprawdziwsza</em> przepowiednia, Harry — zamruczał Lucjusz, wciąż utrzymując oczy na poziomie jego wzroku; gdzieś za jego plecami, spośród cieni, rozległ się kobiecy, dźwięczny chichot, brzmiący trochę jak śmiech ubawionego dziecka. — Mogę ci pokazać, jak ona działa. Jeśli chcesz.</p>
<p>Kusił go. Przeklęty drań. Wyciągnął dłoń, jakby w prośbie o to, by mu ją uprzejmie wręczył, tę szklaną kulkę, a Harry zerknął na nią, walcząc o to, by w rysach jego twarzy nie zagnieździła się pogarda (<em>czy ta cała przepowiednia warta była zachodu?</em>).</p>
<p>Harry mocniej zacisnął palce na kruchym szkle.</p>
<p>— Na tabliczce było moje nazwisko — powiedział cicho, posyłając Lucjuszowi spojrzenie nieskalanej niewinności, zastanawiając się tym samym, czy Lucjusz zorientuje się, że wie na temat tej przeklętej przepowiedni nieco więcej, niż którakolwiek z otaczających go bestii w czerni przypuszczała.</p>
<p>— <em>Ojoj</em> — zapiszczał kobiecy głos zza pleców Lucjusza, przyciągając spojrzenie Harry'ego do maski nieco jaśniejszej od reszty - barwą nieco przypominała platynę — biedny, nieświadomy Pottuś nie wie, co wpadło w jego małe rączki — zaszczebiotała jak dziecko; kręcony kosmyk czarnych, długich włosów wymsknął się zza jej kaptura. Przestąpiła kilka kroków do przodu, wyłaniając się z przykrywającego ją cienia i sięgnęła obiema dłońmi do kaptura, zsuwając go z głowy.</p>
<p>Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego poczuł gwałtowny ucisk w gardle na widok burzy czarnych loków opadających gładko na głęboki dekolt i płonących szaleństwem oczu. Koślawa różdżka przesunęła się przed smukłą twarzą, a kunsztowna maska zdawała się rozpłynąć jak lód w ciepłej wodzie i chwilę później patrzył poprzez drżący wciąż w ciężkim powietrzu dym ulatniający się z miejsc, gdzie chwilę temu widniała wypolerowana platyna, na bladą twarz o arystokratycznych rysach i szeroki, skropiony obłędem uśmiech pokazujący krzywe zęby. Harry poczuł, jak robi mu się zimno w kościach.</p>
<p>Przygryzając usta, całą siłą woli powstrzymując się od niespokojnego przebierania nogami, przytulił mocniej szklaną kulę do piersi i spojrzał sponad niej na prostującego się niespiesznie Lucjusza.</p>
<p>— Spokojnie, Bella — odezwał się, nie odrywając spojrzenia od zastygłej jak gipsowy odlew pośmiertny twarzy Harry'ego. — Nie chcemy przecież pana Pottera przestraszyć.</p>
<p>Kobieta zachichotała i zdmuchnęła z pobladłej, mocno zapadłej twarzy kosmyki kręconych, ciemnych włosów wpadających jej do oczu.</p>
<p>Lucjusz Malfoy nie cofnął ręki.</p>
<p>— Widzisz, Harry — zamruczał, przechylając głowę; za plecami Harry'ego rozbrzmiał męski, sprośny śmiech, który sprawił, że włoski stanęły mu na karku; nie odwrócił głowy, aby odszukać wzrokiem właściciela tego śmiechu — przepowiednię może zdjąć z półki tylko ta osoba, której ona dotyczy. Więc można powiedzieć, że dzisiaj jest twój szczęśliwy dzień.</p>
<p>Stojący za nim mężczyzna ponownie się roześmiał; tym razem głośniej i mocniej - niemal obelżywie; Harry przygryzł wnętrze policzka, przełykając niespokojnie ślinę.</p>
<p>Lucjusz uniósł dłoń, uciszając gwałtowny, rubaszny rechot odbijający się echem od regałów.</p>
<p>— Nie śmiej się Crabbe — uciął, ani na moment nie odrywając spojrzenia od twarzy przepełnionego niepokojem Harry'ego — nie wypada.</p>
<p>Nie trzeba nie wiadomo jak intensywnych kalkulacji, aby dojść do wniosku, że to pan Malfoy przewodził dziś tej hołocie.</p>
<p>— No więc? — przechylił głowę Lucjusz Malfoy, przyglądając mu się, jakby Harry był czymś dziwnym i niechcianym, co zastąpiło mu drogę. — Oddasz mi przepowiednię, a my zostawimy cię w spokoju i nic ci się nie stanie. Możemy się tak umówić, panie Potter?</p>
<p>Harry zrozumiał, że przepowiednia to jedyna karta w jego talii, która powstrzymuje Śmierciożerców przed zaatakowaniem go. Zbyt mocno obawiają się ją zniszczyć, aby podkusić się o skoczenie mu do gardła.</p>
<p>Mimo że chłodny jak metal w trakcie przymrozków strach zżerał go od środka, cofnął się, nie szczędząc sobie kwaśnego skrzywienia na Malfoya.</p>
<p>— Jest pan obłudny — wyrzucił mu, czym zasłużył sobie na przewrotny uśmiech samozadowolenia.</p>
<p>— Cieszę się, że mogliśmy poznać się lepiej.</p>
<p>Harry zacisnął zęby.</p>
<p>— Skąd mam mieć pewność, że nie zabije mnie pan, kiedy tylko dam panu tę kulkę? — wycedził, a Lucjusz Malfoy zacmokał, przechylając w zamyśleniu głowę.</p>
<p>— Och, panie Potter, przecież pan wie, że nie mogę pana zabić bez rozkazu — błysnął na niego nieskazitelną bielą zębów Lucjusz.</p>
<p>Harry zmrużył na niego oczy.</p>
<p>— Nie wiem, czy pan wie, panie Malfoy, ale przepowiednia może ulec niechcianemu zniszczeniu, jeśli zaczniemy tu o nią walczyć — oznajmił rzeczowo, porzucając swoją maskę nieświadomego chłopca.</p>
<p>Lucjusz przyjrzał mu się spod rzęs z nieco większą uwagą niż chwilę temu.</p>
<p>— Nikt tutaj nie będzie słał w pana stronę klątw, panie Potter — skłamał gładko, uśmiechając się niemalże przymilnie. — Chcemy tylko dostać przepowiednię.</p>
<p>Harry, napinając mięśnie jak do skoku, pomyślał, że jeśli teraz nie spróbuje uciec, to nigdy tego nie zrobi.</p>
<p>— Jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć — prychnął więc i zanim Lucjusz Malfoy zorientował się w jego zamiarach, wypalił pospiesznie z różdżki, celując w wysokie regały.</p>
<p>Błysnęła seria czerwonych świateł, półki trzasnęły, regały zatrzęsły się z chrzęstem i runęły w dół. Harry zanurkował pod ramieniem stojącego za nim Śmierciożercy, kiedy ten uniósł ręce, by uchronić się zaklęciem przed padającą na jego głowę serią szklanych, ciężkich kul. Słysząc za sobą wściekły, rozdzierający jego odwagę na pół, kobiecy wrzask i towarzyszący mu odgłos tłuczonego szkła, zaczął biec ile sił w nogach do wyjścia z Sali Przepowiedni, dysząc i plując, i charcząc przy tym jak stary, umęczony życiem kot. Wiedział, że jeśli za moment się nie ulotni, jeśli pozwoli się dopaść, dosięgnąć, to straci szansę na ucieczkę, wiedział, że Śmierciożerców nie da się zatrzymać na długo, wiedział to, kiedy odbijał w biegu lecące ku niemu zaklęcia, osłaniając głowę ramionami przed zabłąkanymi przepowiedniami, których głuchy trzask dzwonił mu w uszach tak mocno, że dziwił się, że nie pękają mu przy tym bębenki. Usłyszał świst zaklęć i poczuł łzy na policzkach; powiew zimnego powietrza szastał go po oczach. Kątem oka dojrzał trzy czarne smugi magii, które wzniosły się ponad walące się regały jak zwiastuny nieszczęścia. Z rezygnacją połykającą jego pierś jak trucizna dojrzał pozostałe trzy sylwetki biegnące tuż za nim z powiewem szat, ślące ku niemu serię zaklęć, przed którymi uskakiwał za rogi korytarzyków, między rzędy półek, nieomal mechanicznie inkantując raz po raz zaklęcie: <em>Protego</em>. Miał ich na ogonie - całą szóstkę, nie udało mu się wyeliminować ani jednego. Z roztargnieniem przewrócił zaklęciem kolejny regał, kuląc głowę między ramionami, osłaniając się zaklęciem przed spadającymi z półek jak granaty kulami. Serce burzyło się w jego piersi, ręce drżały, wilgoć osiadła mu na twarzy jak rosa.</p>
<p>Kiedy poczuł uderzenie w nogę, wrzasnął i poleciał na twarz, w ostatniej chwili ratując się zaklęciem przed przywaleniem głową w posadzkę, tylko cudem nie niszcząc przy tym chłodnej w jego palcach kuli. Przycisnął mocniej przepowiednię do piersi i przewrócił się na plecy, ścierając pokłady kurzu z jej śliskiej nawierzchni, wielkimi z szoku i bólu oczami patrząc na srebrną maskę wyłaniającą się z potoku czarnej, ni to płynnej, ni to gazowej masy; oddychał przyspieszonym rytmem, czując szaleńcze pulsowanie żyły na skroni. Śmierciożerca uniósł wyżej ramię, celując mu różdżką prosto w twarz (odniósł abstrakcyjne wrażenie, że patrzy na to w zwolnionym tempie). Zdawało mu się, że widzi już na jej czubku wzbierającą czerwienią klątwę. Pomyślał, że lada chwila wypluje własne serce.</p>
<p>— TRAVERS! NIE! — zagrzmiał donośny głos gdzieś zza jego pleców; głos, który poznawał, głos, który potoczył się echem po sali, ginąc w dźwiękach tłukącego się szkła.</p>
<p>Pomiędzy Harry'ego a różdżkę mającego go na celowniku Śmierciożercy, sprawiając, że Harry przez moment stracił oddech, wpadł Joseph Hughes, rozkładając szeroko ramiona.</p>
<p>(Musiał przetrzeć oczy, aby dać w to wiarę).</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ty pieprzony zdrajco! — wybuchnął jeden z zakapturzonych mężczyzn, zdzierając gwałtownym gestem maskę. Harry ujrzał zmizerniałą twarz poznaczoną bliznami i pełne zmarszczek oczy o żółtawych białkach. Na zapadłe policzki wylała się splątana fala czarnych włosów.</p>
<p>Hughes zadrżał, ale bynajmniej nie ze strachu.</p>
<p>— <em>Ja</em> jestem zdrajcą? — wyśmiał go, ciskając w tę spłowiałą twarz spojrzeniem zimnych, niebieskich oczu. — <em>Mnie</em> nazywasz zdrajcą, Rabastanie? To wy, <em>idioci</em>, działacie bez rozkazu! — oskarżył ostrym tonem, który przeciął powietrze jak sztylet.</p>
<p>Kilka zakapturzonych postaci spojrzało po sobie niczym skazańcy przyłapani na ciężkim wykroczeniu, którzy mimo wszystko starają się ukryć swoje przewinienie za kurtyną nieświadomości.</p>
<p>Kobieta w poplątanych włosach i ogniem w oczach odchyliła głowę do tyłu i roześmiała się obłąkańczym śmiechem. Harry, marszcząc brwi, przesuwając się na chłodnej podłodze, wychylając głowę zza rąbka szaty Hughesa, spojrzał w jej twarz, próbując dopasować do niej nazwisko. Chyba widział już te ostre rysy w gazecie. Tamta papierowa twarz była trochę młodsza, trochę bardziej zadbana, ale rozpoznał ją po obłędzie w oczach. Bellatrix Lestrange. To ona wraz z mężem i szwagrem torturowała rodziców Neville'a wiele lat temu. To ona doprowadziła ich do choroby psychicznej. To ona zrujnowała Neville'owi życie.</p>
<p>— Myślicie, że nie wiem? — wycedził Hughes, wyrywając go z pętli zawiści rodzącej się skokowo w jego umyśle; głos Hughesa zabrzmiał jak lód, oblekł słowa jak szron. — Myślicie, że o tym, na bogów, nie wiem?</p>
<p>Bellatrix wychyliła się zza ramienia Lucjusza, koncentrując rozżarzone, płonące furią oczy w Hughesie, obnażając zęby jak zwierzę.</p>
<p>— Jak <em>śmiesz</em> tak się do nas zwracać? — zawołała, a jej głos jak fala przedarł się przez salę, drażniąc uszy Harry'ego. — Ty <em>plugawy podnóżku!</em></p>
<p>Pomiędzy rzędami solidnych półek przebrzmiał wściekły, gardłowy pomruk i Harry nie od razu zrozumiał, że uciekł on z ust osłaniającego go mężczyzny.</p>
<p>— Możesz być sobie członkinią Wewnętrznego Kręgu, Bella — chłodny i suchy ton głosu Hughesa sprawił, że Harry drgnął konwulsyjnie, choć wiedział, że jego gniew nie był skierowany ku niemu — problem polega na tym, że nie wszystkie układy Czarnego Pana przechodzą przez twoje uszy.</p>
<p>Harry obserwował, jak Hughes prostuje dumnie plecy, jak ściąga łopatki, jak unosi wyżej głowę.</p>
<p>— Zapytaj Alecto Carrow, jak nie wierzysz — wycedził przez zęby — ale obiecywałem go chronić — w jego głosie zabrzmiała nieustępliwość; Harry mógł usłyszeć w nim zalążek dumy. — Jestem związany z Czarnym Panem <em>Wieczystą Przysięgą</em>.</p>
<p>Harry, czując się, jakby jechał w dół bardzo szybką windą, zamknął oczy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—<em> Czy ty, Josephie Hughes, przysięgasz śledzić Harry'ego Pottera i informować mnie odnośnie do wszystkich jego poczynań, które wydadzą ci się istotne?</em></p>
<p>—<em> Czy przysięgasz dopilnować, aby słuchy o komitywie między mną a Harrym Potterem nie doszły Albusa Dumbledore'a?</em></p>
<p>—<em> Czy przysięgasz dołożyć wszelkich starań do wyszkolenia Harry'ego Pottera w dziedzinie funkcjonowania magicznego świata?</em></p>
<p>—<em> I czy przysięgasz ustrzec go przed wszelkim zagrożeniem, czuwać nad nim i uczynić wszystko, co w twojej mocy, aby zachować go przy życiu?</em></p>
<p>—<em> Czy jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność, przysięgasz ochronić jego życie kosztem swojego?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— <em>Przysięgam.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Czując się, nie przymierzając, tak, jakby przydzwoniono mu w głowę bardzo ciężkim przedmiotem, Harry zapragnął stąd uciec, zniknąć, zapaść się pod ziemię.</p>
<p>Zaciskając zęby, słysząc głuche dzwonienie w uszach, spojrzał pustym wzrokiem w szkło ściskanej w dłoni przepowiedni. Gdyby tylko umożliwiłaby mu ona ucieczkę... Gdyby nie była starym zapiskiem jakiegoś proroctwa, które mu narzucono, a Świstoklikiem, trochę kruchym, trochę nieporęcznym, ale jednak...</p>
<p>Myśli Harry'ego zatrzymały się jak zastopowana klatka w mugolskim filmie, a potem cofnęły w przyspieszonym tempie, potęgując i tak oszalałe palpitacje jego serca.</p>
<p>Świstoklik — przypomniał sobie Harry, mając gorącą ochotę uderzyć się tą przeklętą przepowiednią w czoło. — Przecież dostałem od Syriusza Świstoklik.</p>
<p>Oblizał usta, czując monotonny pisk narastający w uszach, myśląc, że oto i zbawienne wyjście z tej niemożliwej sytuacji - a jakie proste! Gdyby tylko wcześniej o tym pomyślał, gdyby tylko przyszło mu do głowy, że nie musi rzucać się do ucieczki, że rozwiązanie czai się głęboko w jednej z wewnętrznych kieszeni jego szaty.</p>
<p>Rozpiął jeden ze środkowych guzików i sięgnął do gorącej kieszeni, macając jej dno, słysząc bicie własnego serca w uszach. Jego palce natrafiły na obły, niewielki kształt, a serce podskoczyło pod mostkiem; Harry wyciągnął kasztana, przycisnął go do ust i obracając nim w dłoni jak szczęśliwą monetą, wyszeptał trzy słowa, które mogłyby uaktywniać ten mały, cudowny przedmiot:</p>
<p>— Syriusz. Zakon Feniksa. Kwatera Główna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jedyne, co nie przyszło mu do głowy, to, że kasztan może nie umożliwiać przenoszenia się z miejsca w miejsce czarodziejowi, który z niego skorzysta, a wezwać innego czarodzieja - znajdującego się całe mile od danego miejsca - do siebie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Świat wypadający z rąk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nie tego chciał - chciał zniknąć, tylko o to chodziło: aby nie generować większego zamieszania w sytuacji, z której istniało łatwiejsze wyjście. Nie zamierzał nikogo narażać, wiedział, że potrafi poradzić sobie sam: zawsze potrafił. Gdyby kasztan naprawdę był Świstoklikiem, osiągnąłby dokładnie to, co zamierzał osiągnąć: uciekłby w te pędy niczym rasowy struś. Zamiast tego przyglądał się nie bez lekkiego osłupienia, jak gładka powierzchnia kasztana mieni się niebieskawym połyskiem; połykająca mały owoc kasztanowca aureola zapulsowała, zamigotała i zgasła, jakby ten jasny, nieoczekiwany blask wsiąkał w jego powierzchnię jak wilgoć.</p>
<p>A potem trwający przed nim niczym posąg z marmuru Hughes obejrzał się przez ramię, jakby kasztan ściskany w jego chudej dłoni był pułapką dla niebieskich oczu i chłodnych spojrzeń.</p>
<p>— Co robisz? — zapytał, a jego głos zabrzmiał ostrzej niż zazwyczaj; błękit jego oczu wydawał się Harry'emu głębszy i bardziej intensywny - nabrał barwy czystego oceanu.</p>
<p>Harry widział już gdzieś ten kolor - na pocztówce z Lazurowego Wybrzeża, którą ciotka Marge przysłała kiedyś wujowi. Miał wtedy siedem lat i pomyślał, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak pięknego miejsca - choćby i na błyskowym papierze.</p>
<p>— Niemożliwy... — syknął nie bez frustracji Hughes i zdzielił go po dłoni, w której trzymał kasztana, i Harry przez krótki moment poczuł się tak, jakby znów miał osiem lat i złamał jedną z niepiśmiennych zasad obowiązujących w domu pod numerem czwartym przy Privet Drive. Wyłapał bulgoczącą irytację w spojrzeniu Hughesa, poznał ją znajomych błyskach, które widział kiedyś w innych oczach. Tamte, które zapamiętał, były małe, nieco zapadnięte i miały nieco ciemniejszy odcień, jakby zabarwione od źrenic; ale też były niebieskie. I potrafiły patrzeć z podobną frustracją.</p>
<p>Lucjusz Malfoy, zdaje się, również zorientował się w sytuacji, bo zrobił kilka kroków w stronę zastępującego mu drogę Hughesa, który odwrócił ku niemu głowę, zaciskając zęby i wyciągnął w geście krzyczącym żądaniem rękę, jakby spodziewał się, że Hughes włoży mu w dłoń jakieś insygnia królewskie.</p>
<p>— Czarny Pan chce dostać przepowiednię — wysyczał, w jego głosie nie było miejsca na uprzednią, nieco arogancką, pewność siebie — a my chcielibyśmy mu ją dostarczyć. Chyba nie mamy tutaj konfliktu interesów, nieprawdaż?</p>
<p>Harry wcisnął szklaną kulkę głęboko do kieszeni, zaciskając mocno rękę na różdżce.</p>
<p>— To również <em>moja</em> przepowiednia — warknął, brzmiąc na mniej przerażonego rozwojem wydarzeń, niż był w rzeczywistości. — Ja również mam do niej prawo.</p>
<p><em>Miał</em> do niej prawo. Nie oszukiwał się. Nie tym razem. Zwykł naginać prawdę, kiedy mówił o komórce pod schodami w domu wujostwa jako o: „swojej", naginał prawdę, twierdząc, że pokój po kuzynie, do którego się przeniósł w wieku jedenastu lat, mógł nazwać: „własnym pokojem". W tamtym domu nic nie należało do niego, w tamtym domu był piątym kołem u wozu, wiecznym wyrzutkiem, zbędnym balastem. Jednak znał swoje przywileje i na własne oczy mógł zobaczyć, że na tabliczce pod przepowiednią widniało <em>jego</em> nazwisko. <em>Miał</em> do niej prawo, czego nie mógł powiedzieć o Lucjuszu Malfoyu.</p>
<p>Zaczął się wycofywać, kręcąc powoli głową.</p>
<p>— Ty <em>mały</em>... — Lucjusz uniósł różdżkę ponad ramieniem Hughesa.</p>
<p>— Poczekaj! — Głos Hughesa był lodowaty jak strumień wysokogórski. — On jest <em>istotny</em>.</p>
<p>— Wybacz, ale nic mnie nie obchodzą twoje przysięgi, przyjacielu. <em>Confringo!</em></p>
<p>— <em>Protego! Deprimo!</em></p>
<p>Harry, którego serce biło, zdaje się, w okolicach gardła, odwrócił się na pięcie i przyciskając jedną dłoń do wypukłej kieszeni, w której kryła się przepowiednia, zrobił to, czego nauczył się już od najmłodszych lat: skręcając w pierwszy lepszy korytarz między półkami, rzucił się do ucieczki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedy do Sali Przepowiedni wpadł Zakon Feniksa, Harry w pierwszej chwili doznał takiego szoku, że potknął się o własne nogi i poleciał na jedną z półek, wytrącając kilka szklanych kul z miejsc ich przechowywania. Depcząc po rozbitym szkle, spojrzał na białe smugi magii wpadające z werwą do pomieszczenia i nurkujące w stronę Śmierciożerców jak polujące ptaki drapieżne.</p>
<p>Wytrzeszczając oczy, przyciskając dłoń do ust, pomyślał, że właśnie wywołał burzę, która rozniesie sale Departamentu Tajemnic w proch i dym. Niewielki kasztan wyślizgnął się z jego wilgotnej dłoni i tocząc się szybko po podłodze, wpadł pod wysokie, wiekowe regały.</p>
<p>Nie rozumiał, dlaczego zareagował tak, jak zareagował, nie pojmował, co go motywowało, ale zamiast wystrzelić w górę iskry sygnalizujące jego położenie, uskoczył w sąsiedni korytarz; zatapiając się w labiryncie regałów, zaczął biec przed siebie, sam nie będąc pewnym, dokąd tak naprawdę zmierza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A więc dlatego się bał — myślał Harry, biegnąc pomiędzy półkami, widząc paletę barw migającą po obu stronach jego głowy. — Nie obawiał się o odwet Voldemorta, gdyby nie udało mu się spełnić jego życzeń. Bał się o własne życie. Bał się magii, której złożył je w ofierze.</p>
<p>Harry czasami marzył o tym, aby zabić w sobie tą uciążliwą cząstkę sumienia, która kazała mu przejmować się innymi ludźmi.</p>
<p><em>To nie tak miało być!</em> — krzyczało całe jego poczucie sprawiedliwości, chwytając za gardło, ryjąc ostrymi pazurami od wewnątrz. — <em>Nikt nigdy nie miał zaprzysięgać gotowości do poświęcenia się dla mnie!</em></p>
<p>Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Hughes miałby <em>chcieć</em> podejmować się czegoś podobnego. Z pewnością nie dla niego. Musiało chodzić o coś innego, o coś bardziej istotnego, niż on i jego nędzne życie.</p>
<p>Słyszał huk zaklęć rozbijających się o ściany, słyszał chrzęst drżących regałów i roztrzaskujące się proroctwa czyichś żyć, proroctwa, które być może kiedyś się spełnią, które być może mówią o czymś błahym, o czymś przyziemnym. Będziesz bogaty. Będziesz miał dużo dzieci. Będziesz szczęśliwy i spotkasz miłość swojego życia. Ot, pospolite kwestie, które mogłyby dotyczyć każdego. Harry zagryzał wargę i wyobrażał sobie, że przepowiednia, której ciężar czuł w kieszeni, mówi o tym, że dożyje późnej starości i zamieszka w małym domku gdzieś w pobliżu jakiejś tropikalnej plaży, że codziennie będzie go budzić krzyk mew i szum pieniącego się morza.</p>
<p>Oddałby wszystko za normalne życie, bez przepowiedni, bez goniących go po starych salach Ministerstwa Magii Śmierciożerców, bez ludzi składających swoją głowę na kamieniu jego życia.</p>
<p>Ciemna smuga dymu przesiąknęła przez półki niczym kurz; Harry, czując chłodny podmuch powietrza uderzający go w twarz, zatrzymał się gwałtownie, kręcąc rozpaczliwie głową, wytrzeszczając oczy na formującą się przed nim sylwetkę.</p>
<p>Parker Crabbe - ojciec Vincenta. Gdzieś w magicznej zawierusze zgubił swoją srebrną maskę; Harry rozpoznał go jedynie po uderzającym podobieństwie między nim a jego synem. Równie pulchne, płonące różem policzki. Równie blisko osadzone oczy, wąskie jak dwie szparki, jak dziurki od guzików. Lekko odstające uszy i wyraźny dołek w pulchnej jak ciasto nakarmione drożdżami brodzie.</p>
<p>Serce Harry'ego zacisnęło się pod mostkiem - wszędzie rozpoznałby ten znajomy, stary sygnał ostrzegawczy, który jego nerwy wysyłały do mózgu. Cofnął się chwiejnie, pospiesznie, wpadając boleśnie na zakurzone półki, strącając z nich kilka szklanych kul. Jedynie niezawodny, wyćwiczony refleks pozwolił mu niezdarnym, niedokładnym ruchem różdżki zablokować pędzące już w jego stronę zaklęcie. Potem jeszcze jedna blokada i rozdygotany unik. Trzask rozsypującego się za jego plecami szkła i włoski stające dęba na jego karku.</p>
<p>Kiedy przy suficie dostrzegł jeszcze jeden snop magii czarnej jak węgiel, która spadła na ziemię jak asteroida, miał ochotę załkać.</p>
<p>Czując, jak drżą mu wargi, zablokował jeszcze jedno i jeszcze kolejne zaklęcie mrużącego na niego małe oczy Crabbe'a, zaciskającego pulchne, prawie dziecięce palce na ciemnej jak wiśnia różdżce, na której strukturze rozlewały się owalne sęki.</p>
<p>Zbliżający się snop dymu opadł zręcznie tuż obok Crabbe'a i zaczął się rozwiewać, ujawniając kryjącą się w nim osobę.</p>
<p>Świst powietrza, mignięcie ciemnego materiału szaty, nasycony rozdrażnieniem warkot rodzący się gdzieś głęboko w gardle.</p>
<p>Harry zadrżał, słysząc chrzęst roztrzaskiwanego nosa, gdy blada, chuda pięść, wciąż jeszcze otulona kocem z Czarnej Magii, z rozpędem trafiła w sam środek twarzy pulchnego czarodzieja.</p>
<p>Crabbe, wydając z siebie skowyt zarzynanej świni, zatoczył się do tyłu, przyciskając napuchnięte jak od zmiany ciśnienia palce do nosa, z którego buchnęła fala czerwieni. Harry - wykorzystując sytuację - wycelował różdżką i pchnął go, robiąc krótki zamach zza ramienia, zaklęciem <em>Depulso</em>.</p>
<p>Ciałem ojca Vincenta rzuciło do tyłu, jakby otrzymał cios metalową rurą w brzuch. Zgięty w pół jak szmaciana kukła, wpadł w głośnym rumorem na jedną z wysokich półek, wywołując przy tym falę szklanych kul, które, sypiąc się kruszonym szkłem, spadły wprost na jego głowę; blednąc jak wosk, osunął się bez świadomości na ziemię.</p>
<p>Harry, nie mogąc zapanować nad drżeniem warg, podniósł wzrok na majaczącą przed nim sylwetkę.</p>
<p>Czarna plama na czarnym tle. Spoglądająca w jego pobladłą twarz czarnymi jak heban oczami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Wszyscy jesteście popieprzeni! — nie wytrzymał Harry; czując pulsowanie w czaszce, zatoczył się w stronę Snape'a, niebezpiecznie balansując na granicy upadku.</p>
<p>Dopiero teraz zaatakował ból - w dłoniach, w ramionach, promieniujący do kości - po uprzednim upadku, jakby do tej pory jego zdający się pracować na wyższych obrotach umysł blokował jego odczuwanie. Był cały poobijany; zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że przez ostatnie minuty nie był tego świadomy. Teraz kiedy patrzył w czarne, niebezpiecznie znajome oczy, to wszystko zaczęło wylewać się z niego jak z przewróconej na stołowym blacie szklanki z wodą.</p>
<p>— Wszyscy jesteście zakłamani i fałszywi! — Słowa mieszały się na jego języku, wypluwał je z siebie - jedne za drugimi, z prędkością karabinu maszynowego - wypluwał wszystko to, co leżało mu na sercu. — Wy! Wy, a nie <em>ja</em>! Czy nie zasłużyłem sobie, do diabła, na uczciwość? Czy nie jestem dostatecznie ważny, żeby mi powiedzieć, zwyczajnie, po ludzku <em>powiedzeieć mi</em>, co takiego wyśpiewała ta popieprzona wariatka Trelawney, że wszyscy gonią za tą przepowiednią jak zdziczali? Jedni ją chronią, drudzy chcą ukraść, jakby wokół tej głupiej, szklanej kuli świat się obracał! Nagle wszyscy sceptycy uwierzyli we wróżenie z fusów!</p>
<p>— To cię zniszczy — powiedział przyciszonym głosem Severus Snape i Harry bardziej zrozumiał jego słowa, prześledziwszy ruchy jego warg, niż je usłyszał pośród panującej wokoło zawieruchy — ta wiedza.</p>
<p>Przepowiednia ciążyła w jego kieszeni jak głaz. A może to tylko jego serce, które opadło na wysokość żołądka?</p>
<p>Kiedy Snape się poruszył, Harry automatycznie zaczął się przed nim wycofywać, przyciskając palce do kieszeni, przez której materiał przenikał chłód szklanej kuli.</p>
<p>— Potter — wysyczał Snape, gromiąc go wzrokiem — jeśli istnieją słowa, które mogą cię roztrzaskać, lepiej jest ich nie poznać, nie uważasz?</p>
<p>Zanim otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć, Snape zbliżył się do niego jak za jednym mrugnięciem; chude ramię owinęło się wokół jego pasa i pociągnęło gwałtownie w bok; Harry zachłysnął się powietrzem, kiedy wycelowane w jego plecy zaklęcie przemknęło ze świstem koło jego ucha.</p>
<p>Snape obnażył zęby, zaciskając palce na jego żebrach tak mocno, że ostry ból przeszył jego ciało jak igła i ponad jego ramieniem potraktował kogoś, kogo Harry nie dostrzegał, nawet gdy wykręcał komicznie głowę, lodowatym jak zamarznięty ocean spojrzeniem.</p>
<p>— Znikaj stąd, Bella — powiedział nisko i brzmiał, jakby <em>mruczał</em>. — On nie zostanie twoją zabawką.</p>
<p>Harry usłyszał kobiecy śmiech; głośny, mocny, <em>fanatyczny</em>.</p>
<p>— Spróbuj mnie powstrzymać! — zawołała Bellatrix poprzez wstrząsający nią rechot. — Spróbuj go przede mną <em>obronić</em>, Severusie! — wyszczerzyła zęby, jakby powiedziała właśnie coś niezwykle zabawnego; Harry, mrużąc oczy, miał ochotę zetrzeć jej ten uśmieszek z twarzy.</p>
<p>Snape mocniej owinął ramię wokół jego pasa - jakby wiedział, jakby go rozumiał; Harry, czując rosnące skokowo zbulwersowanie, miał ochotę wbić mu w tą rękę własną różdżkę. A potem skoczyć zaśmiewającej się otwarcie kobiecie do gardła, jakby racjonalność nie istniała.</p>
<p>I pomimo wszelakim przesłankom, że zachowałby się nieracjonalnie, że samemu strzeliłby sobie w kolano, że nie przechytrzy członkini Wewnętrznego Kręgu Voldemorta, że zapewne niebezpodstawnie jest ona nazywana najwierniejszą wśród Śmierciożerców i że byłaby gotowa na wszystko, miał ochotę pochwycić ją za gardło i zacisnąć na nim palce, aż zobaczy oczy wychodzące z orbit i siniejącą skórę.</p>
<p>Próżne fantazje. Ta kobieta władała zaklęciami, o których Harry nigdy nawet nie słyszał. Miał okazję się o tym przekonać bardzo szybko.</p>
<p>Klątwę, którą posłała w ich stronę Bellatrix, Snape rozwiał gestem różdżki z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby robił to od niechcenia.</p>
<p>— Może powinnaś zapytać Czarnego Pana, czy masz prawo go tknąć, Bella? — zapytał niemal konwersacyjnie Snape, mrużąc na kobietę czarne jak heban oczy.</p>
<p>— Nie próbuj mnie zwodzić, Severusie — zawołała, szczerząc się jak niewydarzona kopia cyrkowego klowna, który ma ostre jak brzytwa, żółtawe kły zamiast zębów. — Czarny Pan wyniesie mnie ponad piedestały, kiedy rozszarpię gardło Złotego Chłopca! — Jej oczy zabłysły jak stal.</p>
<p>Snape uśmiechnął się, a jego twarz zdawała się złagodnieć i wygładzić, i Harry'emu przemknęło przez myśl, że już kiedyś widział ten niecodzienny wyraz w jego oczach - przyszpilał wówczas zastygłego w bezruchu jak posąg Josepha Hughesa do bibliotecznego biurka.</p>
<p>— Czarny Pan, Bella — odezwał się miękko, spoglądając na nią spokojnie spod rzęs — rzuci cię dementorom na pożarcie, jeśli tkniesz Harry'ego Pottera choćby i małym palcem.</p>
<p>Mimo że jego głos złagodniał, palce wbiły się w ciało Harry'ego jak szpony jakiejś niebezpiecznej bestii, jakby obawiał się, że Harry prześlizgnie się przez jego dłoń jak cień, że przeleje się przez ramię, zanim zdoła go pochwycić, jakby <em>bał się</em> - ten pewny siebie, szyderczy człowiek - że Harry jak bezcielesny duch rozmyje się pod jego palcami.</p>
<p>Bellatrix odchyliła głowę do tyłu i wybuchnęła gardłowym, mocnym śmiechem, jakby nic bardziej absurdalnego nie przyszło jej w życiu usłyszeć. Uniosła różdżkę, a jej roześmianą twarz przeszył ostry grymas zachłanności.</p>
<p>— <em>Cru...!</em></p>
<p>Zanim dokończyła inkantować klątwę, biały snop dymu opadł pomiędzy nią a Harry'ego i Snape'a, długie włosy w mysim kolorze zapłonęły pomarańczem, a zaklęcie tnące śmignęło przez korytarz, przemykając pod wyciągniętą różdżką Bellatrix i raniąc ją w ramię.</p>
<p>Nimfadora skoczyła na Bellatrix, jakby jej świat rozpoczynał się i domykał jedynie na tej wykrzywionej szyderczo twarzy o płonących szaleństwem oczach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ludzie zawsze zawodzą nasze oczekiwania, prawda, Potter? — wycedził przez zęby Snape; jego chuda dłoń zaciskała się na jego nadgarstku tak mocno, że piekła go skóra. Ciągnął go pomiędzy ciemnymi, zalanymi cieniami półkami, osłaniany przez Moody'ego i Tonks, którzy - co Harry zarejestrował jedynie ułamkiem świadomości - trzymali się kilka kroków za nimi.</p>
<p>Krytyczny głos Snape'a oplótł się wokół jego szyi i chyba pozostawił głębokie cienie pod jego oczami - Harry czuł się tak, jakby oberwał pięścią w kości policzkowe.</p>
<p>— Nie rozumiesz! — wydusił z siebie, czując, że oczy go pieką (tak, jakby miał za chwilę wybuchnąć płaczem, ale nie był w stanie, chociaż czuł, że cicha, niema rozpacz lada moment roztrzaska jego czaszkę - to bolało, to tak bardzo bolało). — Snape, ja nie mam <em>rodziców</em>, pamiętasz? — przecisnął przez gardło, choć głos mu się rwał. — Nie mam rodziców, a klucz do poznania przyczyny ich śmierci leży właśnie w mojej kieszeni!</p>
<p>Chude palce jeszcze mocniej zacisnęły się na jego nadgarstku. Kiedy Harry zaczął się opierać, zapierać się nogami, napinać mięśnie, obrócił ku niemu stężałą twarz. W jego oczach tętniło coś niecodziennie burzliwego, coś niemalże <em>zdziczałego</em>.</p>
<p>— Potter — syknął na niego, zgrzytając głośno zębami — to nie jest czas ani miejsce na...</p>
<p>— A kiedy będzie na to odpowiedni czas? — nie wytrzymał Harry, szarpiąc się jeszcze mocniej. — Kiedy będzie odpowiedni czas na powiedzenie mi całej prawdy?</p>
<p>Snape aż stęknął z frustracji.</p>
<p>— Przestań wreszcie wtykać nos w cudzą przeszłość, Potter!</p>
<p>— Ta <em>cudza przeszłość</em> determinuje <em>moją przyszłość</em>, profesorze! — Harry drżał na całym ciele; podejrzewał, że gdyby nie ściskające go mocno dłonie Snape'a, upadłby na kolana. — Twierdzi pan, że zawiodłem pańskie oczekiwania? — uderzył najsilniejszą bronią, w jaką był uzbrojony. — Cóż, pan zawiódł moje zaufanie.</p>
<p>W jednej sekundzie wszelkie granice zostały zatarte. Snape puścił jego ramię, jakby się oparzył.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Potem będzie płakał; płakał i krzyczał, i szarpał palcami włosy. I zastanawiał się, jak potoczyłby się bieg wydarzeń, gdyby przygryzł język i pozwolił Snape'owi, by wyprowadził go z Departamentu Tajemnic.</p>
<p>Na razie biegł ciemnym korytarzem, który oświetlały fajerwerki zaklęć. I patrząc na walczących wokół niego ludzi, miał ochotę wzmocnić swój głos zaklęciem i wrzasnąć: „<em>przestańcie!</em>".</p>
<p>W jego kieszeni ciążyła obecność przepowiedni, którą ani myślał powierzać w czyjekolwiek ręce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mam do niej prawo — myślał, machinalnie odbijając lecące ku niemu zaklęcia, owijając się jak kokonem zaklęciem tarczy. Napięciowy ból głowy pochwycił go w swoje szpony i nie chciał puścić. — Z was wszystkich to właśnie <em>ja</em> mam do niej największe prawo!</p>
<p>Postępował głupio i nieracjonalnie - wiedział o tym. Jednak nie potrafił zahamować czynów, kiedy wszystko w nim samym ściskało się, jakby zapadał się sam w sobie, jakby znikał, rozmywał jak chmura po burzy.</p>
<p>I z całych sił starał się odeprzeć od siebie świadomość, że własne słowa, wykrzyczane w twarz Snape'a, sprawiły, że jego serce rozerwało się jak źle zaszyta rana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dużo później nadejdzie dzień, a za nim kolejna noc, noc, podczas której Harry, z sercem pourywanym, uszkodzonym i rozszarpanym, będzie go za to przepraszał.</p>
<p>I dużo później Snape wzruszy ramionami i powie mu: „miałeś rację, kiedy twierdziłeś, że nie obronię cię <em>przed</em> <em>tobą</em>".</p>
<p>Wtedy pęknie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Na razie trzymał się prosto, chociaż kark ciążył, a nogi pulsowały tępym bólem. Robił uniki; półprzysiady i obroty, a jego różdżka lawirowała w powietrzu jak batuta dyrygenta.</p>
<p>I ani myślał uciekać, kiedy inni walczyli - za niego.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wnętrze dłoni mu krwawiło. Przez przetarcia od różdżki, co jego zdaniem pachniało groteską.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Szukał srebrnych oczu. Rozglądał się za falą gładkich, ciemnych włosów i trzepoczącym ruchem eleganckiej, nieco wymiętej szaty.</p>
<p>Jeśli miał stąd uciec, to tylko z nim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedyś siedzieli z Syriuszem na wilgotnej od mżawki trawie i patrzyli na Hogwart. Kiedy Syriusz wyciągnął wychudzoną, kościstą dłoń i zamknął ją na jego własnej, przez chwilę czuł się tak, jakby znał tego zaniedbanego, brudnego, podupadłego na zdrowiu człowieka od bardzo dawna. Myślał wtedy, że cela w Azkabanie nie mogła aż tak znacząco różnić się od komórki pod schodami.</p>
<p>I kiedy błyszczące srebrem zza poszarzałej twarzy oczy zerknęły na niego nie bez speszenia, kiedy dostrzegł lękliwą niepewność na pooranym zmarszczkami czole i policzkach, kiedy popękane usta rozciągnęły się w szczerym, zatroskanym uśmiechu, Harry zacisnął dłoń na jego nieco zbyt kościstej dłoni, otworzył szeroko własne serce i po prostu pozwolił mu do niego wejść.</p>
<p>Jego serce biło już dla Syriusza Blacka, zanim jeszcze jego umysł zdołał to sobie przyswoić.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny — powiedział mu raz Voldemort; to było jeszcze zanim jego świat przestał się kręcić.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chociaż Syriusza Blacka poznawał stopniowo, powoli, małymi kroczkami, miał wrażenie, że kochał go już dużo, dużo wcześniej. Kochał go jeszcze zanim dopatrzył się w nim nieodpowiedzialności i zbyt wielkiej frywolności. Kochał go jeszcze zanim zobaczył, jak pokrzykuje na domowego skrzata, uważając się za kogoś bardziej wartościowego od tego wynędzniałego stworzenia, choć Harry podejrzewał, że ich przeżycia są w równym stopniu naznaczone bliznami. Kochał go, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył go z policzkiem przyciśniętym do niedokończonej butelki ginu, której krawędź odcisnęła się na jego pokrytej drobnym zarostem skórze. Kochał go, kiedy pierwszy raz dostrzegł w jego oczach mętne, zamroczone alkoholowym oparem spojrzenie i przytłumione emocje.</p>
<p>W tym spojrzeniu Harry widział lęk i pragnienie ucieczki przed światem. Widział w nim niestabilne emocje i ciężar przeszłości.</p>
<p>Pamiętał, jak zrozumiał, że wszystko musi mieć jakieś korzenie, że <em>to</em> jest najpewniej skutkiem czegoś, czego nie potrafił zlokalizować, że problem z alkoholem to tylko narzuta, że prawdziwa zadra musi tkwić gdzieś głębiej.</p>
<p>Nie próbował się do niej dokopywać, bo bał się tego bardziej, niż przebłysków obłędu w srebrnych jak pajęczyna oczach.</p>
<p>Czasami rozglądał się po ludziach przewijających się przez dom jego chrzestnego ojca, spoglądał w ich zmęczone twarze i zmarszczki wokół oczu i zastanawiał się, dlaczego żaden z nich nie próbuje podejść do Syriusza i wyciągnąć do niego ręki.</p>
<p>Syriuszowi ten fakt nie doskwierał. Kiedy trafił do Azkabanu, też nikt nie starał się go słuchać. Chociaż jeszcze wtedy próbował o wszystkim krzyczeć. Próbował krzyczeć bardzo głośno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dlaczego tylko ja go słyszałem? — zastanawiał się Harry. — Ja, który nie miałem żadnego pola do popisu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Potter proszę! — krzyknął do niego Joseph Hughes, chociaż Harry nie wiedział, w którym momencie znalazł się tuż obok. — Musisz stąd znikać, błagam!</p>
<p>Walka wokół niego toczyła się tak zażarcie, jakby wszyscy wszystkim zamierzali wejść na głowy. Chwilę wcześniej Harry rozbroił Rabastana Lestrange'a; a potem patrzył, jak Snape rozrywa mu czaszkę.</p>
<p>Pod powiekami wciąż widział chluszczącą wokoło krew, ściekającą na podłogę jak farba i fragmenty mózgu klejące się do otaczających ich szklanych kul.</p>
<p>Zadbał o to, aby zniknąć Snape'owi z oczu, zanim zaczął wypluwać własny żołądek.</p>
<p>Teraz majaczyły przed nim niebieskie oczy, choć Harry ledwo zdołał skoncentrować na nich rozbiegany wzrok.</p>
<p>— Chodź! — spróbował go do siebie przyciągnąć Hughes, ale Harry odskoczył i chwiejąc się na nogach, wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę. Sala przepowiedni wirowała mu przed oczami jak obraz w kalejdoskopie.</p>
<p>Pomiędzy półkami mignął mu Syriusz. On i Bellatrix Lestrange. Skakali wokół siebie jak dzieci, jak szczenięta.</p>
<p>Z ich walki Harry zapamiętał tyle, że Syriusz się śmiał.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joseph Hughes oscylował wokół niego, jakby tańczył, ale Harry był zbyt rozkojarzony, aby to docenić. Odbijał słane ku niemu zaklęcia, otaczał go solidną tarczą, spychał go ze ścieżki kolizji z trzeszczącymi im nad głową zaklęciami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedy Lucjusz Malfoy, spoglądając na Harry'ego płonącymi jak stal oczami, jednym, celnym Cruciatusem zamienił Hughesa w garstkę trzęsącego się, krzyczącego wniebogłosy nieszczęścia, przed Harrym na powrót jak spod ziemi wyrósł Snape - jakby cały ten czas nie spuszczał go z oczu.</p>
<p>— <em>Accio przepowiednia!</em> — syknął Lucjusz Malfoy, błyskając na nich nieskazitelnie białymi zębami.</p>
<p>I zanim Harry zdołał zareagować, szklana kula już mknęła poprzez dzielącą ich przestrzeń do rąk uśmiechającego się triumfalnie pana Malfoya.</p>
<p>Chłodna wściekłość rozpaliła się w Harrym jak za pstryknięciem dwupoziomowego przełącznika. Bez zastanowienia wycelował różdżką w szklaną kulę i warknął:</p>
<p>— <em>Bombarda!</em></p>
<p>Kiedy na wpół wściekły na wpół przerażony wrzask uciekający z ust Lucjusza Malfoya zmieszał się z trzaskiem pękającego szkła, Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać pełnego chłodnego triumfu uśmiechu cisnącego mu się na usta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Joseph Hughes, pozbierawszy się z chłodnej ziemi, zastąpił Lucjuszowi drogę, kiedy ten, z wściekłym rykiem i grymasem wykrzywiającym jego przystoją twarz w nadzwyczajnych konfiguracjach, rzucił się z różdżką na Harry'ego.</p>
<p>I to Severus Snape schował go w silnych ramionach, otaczając tak potężnym zaklęciem tarczy, że powietrze wokół nich zgęstniało.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, kiedy zaklęcie jednego z zamaskowanych Śmierciożerców, którego Harry nie poznawał, rzuciło Nimfadorą o ścianę niczym szmacianą lalką.</p>
<p>Usłyszał wysoki świst powietrza i potrwało chwilę, zanim zorientował się, że to on wciągnął je gwałtownie do płuc, że ten rzężący dźwięk uciekł z jego własnych ust.</p>
<p>Snape zaklął siarczyście gdzieś nad jego głową i zaczął siłą ciągnąć go w stronę wyjścia.</p>
<p>— No chodź! — syczał mu do ucha Snape; Harry wyraźnie czuł jego ciepły oddech przesuwający mu się po karku, muskający drobne włoski z tyłu głowy. — Chodź już ty popieprzony dzieciaku!</p>
<p>Do bezwładnego ciała Nimfadory doskoczył Alastor Moody. Przez chwilę ciskał klątwami, jakby odganiał się od hien czających się na padlinę, a potem rzucił kilka sondujących zaklęć, przeplatanych z leczniczymi na leżącą pod ścianą Nimfadorę. Harry ujrzał biel bandaży i wyłapał szybkie spojrzenia, jakie Moody podzielił z walczącym kilka kroków dalej Remusem. Spostrzegł jego skinienie głową i zrozumiał, że Nimfadora wciąż żyje.</p>
<p>Nie wiedział tylko, dlaczego nie poczuł napływu takiej ulgi, jakiej się po sobie spodziewał.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Chyba coś jest ze mną nie tak — powiedział na wydechu, chociaż miał wrażenie, że jego odrętwiałe usta poruszyły się same, formułując poszczególne słowa bez udziału jego woli. — Chyba nie mam serca.</p>
<p>Z gardła Snape'a wyrwał się zduszony odgłos; czarne kosmyki jego przetłuszczonych włosów zaczęły łaskotać Harry'ego w kark, kiedy Snape oparł czoło o jego niespokojną, pełną mętliku głowę.</p>
<p>— Idioto — wysyczał i brzmiał, jakby go ganił — pod tym dachem nie ma człowieka, który potrafiłby kochać mocniej od ciebie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dziwnie się tego słuchało - Severusa Snape'a mówiącego mu <em>o miłości</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Zgubiłem kasztana — przyznał się Snape'owi, wiedząc, że brzmi idiotycznie, nielogicznie, <em>słabo</em>.</p>
<p>Snape, który z nieco większą skutecznością spychał go teraz w stronę wyjścia, pochwycił dłonią jego brodę i bez ceregieli zwrócił ku sobie jego twarz. Harry'ego uderzyła bliskość jego czarnych, głębokich oczu; gdyby Snape jeszcze mocniej przekrzywił jego głowę, Harry był pewien, że stuknęliby się nosami.</p>
<p>— Mógłbyś zgubić nawet własne zmysły i skończyć na oddziale psychicznym w Mungu, Potter — fuknął na niego, brzmiąc tak, jakby był absolutnie pewien własnej racji — a nie przestałbyś być najważniejszą osobą pod słońcem dla Syriusza Blacka.</p>
<p>Harry'emu zmiękły kolana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nazywał ją Bellą, tyle Harry zapamiętał z tych krótkich chwil, które nastąpiły później, a chociaż trwały sekundy, Harry będzie śnił o nich przez lata. Nazywał ją Bellą, a jego srebrne oczy połyskiwały szczęściem. To wszystko, co zadziało się z ich udziałem, wyglądało bardziej na taniec, na zabawę w kotka i myszkę, na beztroskie przepychanki, niż na walkę na śmierć i życie.</p>
<p>Przez kolejne godziny kilkakrotnie przemknie mu przez głowę myśl, że nie jest w stanie określić, które z nich śmiało się głośniej.</p>
<p>Ona nazywała go kochanym kuzynem i odwzajemniała jego szeroki uśmiech, szczerząc żółtawe zęby. I oboje byli tak bardzo zaabsorbowani sobą, jakby nic poza nimi nie miało prawa bytu, jakby byli odrębnymi jednostkami na palecie czasu.</p>
<p>Kiedy zielony rozbłysk przemknął pod wyciągniętym, wychudzonym ramieniem, które tak często otaczało jego własne ramiona, jego ojciec chrzestny wciąż miał śmiech na ustach i psotne ogniki płonące w oczach. Kiedy te ogniki przygasły, Harry miał wrażenie, że wraz z nimi gaśnie coś głęboko, głęboko wewnątrz niego. Patrzył, jak przystojna twarz jego ojca chrzestnego staje się blada jak kalka, niemal przezroczysta. Triumfalny okrzyk Bellatrix zadzwonił mu w głowie, jakby wszystko wokół nagle zamilkło, przepuszczając do niego jedynie te fale dźwiękowe, na których oscylował jej szaleńczy śmiech, jakby jego uszy nie były przyswojone do odbierania żadnych innych dźwięków ponad ten zimny, nieludzki rechot toczący się głośnym echem wokół, zapętlony w jego umyśle jak niekończąca się taśma filmu.</p>
<p>Czuł, jak oplatające go ramiona wzbierają na sile, przytrzymują go, przyciągają do czegoś ciepłego i miękkiego, z czym zderzył się całą powierzchnią pleców, czuł palce wbijane we własne żebra i usta poruszające się na jego karku w jakichś słowach, których w kłującej, napierającej na niego zewsząd panice nie potrafił zrozumieć.</p>
<p>Myślał, że krzyczał, ale nie był pewny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Takie oziębłe życie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiedy usłyszał pierwszy trzask, dochodzący do niego poprzez połykający go zewsząd, wysoki pisk, jakby był zamknięty w bańce z podwyższonym ciśnieniem, kiedy ujrzał, jak kręgosłup jego ojca chrzestnego łamie się pod zaklęciem na pół niczym suchy, spróchniały badyl, poczuł, że dźwięk, który ścierał mu gardło, który wyrywał się z jego zmarnowanych płuc, rwie się jak stary materiał krawiecki. Ciało Syriusza wygięło się w akompaniamencie niezdrowego śmiechu uciekającego z kobiecych ust, trzaskając jak spadająca z drzewa gałąź i Harry przez sekundę widział jego puste, stojące w słup oczy i twarz, która - choć wciąż należała do jego chrzestnego ojca - była nieruchoma i sztywna niczym twarz obcego człowieka.</p>
<p>Dziwny, niemal nienaturalny, zdławiony lament wypełnił mu uszy i nie od razu zorientował się, że dobiega on z jego własnych ust.</p>
<p>Przytrzymujące go ramiona szarpnęły nim, odwracając tyłem do martwego ciała, które - kołatało się w głowie Harry'ego - wciąż musiało być ciepłe, prawie jak żywe, wciąż musiało być takie samo w dotyku. Coś zamajaczyło przed jego twarzą i Harry nie od razu rozpoznał te czarne jak gawronie skrzydła oczy, które zanurkowały w jego własnych z niepoprawną intensywnością.</p>
<p>— <em>Pat... mnie, patrz na..., cokol... ...yszysz, patrz na mnie</em> — powtarzał Snape, choć do Harry'ego ledwie docierały jego słowa; kiedy kolejny trzask wydrążył dziurę w jego piersi, omal nie upadł.</p>
<p>Omal - bo ramiona Snape'a wciąż tam były, tak samo jak te czarne oczy; na zesztywniałym karku czuł miękkie palce, które masowały powoli jego zaciśnięte mięśnie.</p>
<p>Kolejny trzask szarpnął jego mimiką i wydrążył ścieżki łzom, które - nie wiedzieć kiedy - obsiały jego policzki. Ścisk w żołądku był tak silny, że wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby wyrzucił jego zawartość na własne dłonie, na ramiona przytrzymującego go w solidnym uścisku Snape'a, na jego czarną jak noc szatę.</p>
<p>Przygotował się na odgłos kolejnej łamanej kości - ale ten nie nadszedł. Zamiast tego usłyszał świst zaklęcia, wściekły, kobiecy ryk i oddalające się w pośpiechu kroki - jakby znikała, jakby uciekała.</p>
<p>Kiedy łzy zamazały mu obraz, miał wrażenie, że wciąż widzi łamiący się kręgosłup Syriusza, wyginał się w jego umyśle raz po raz i znów, i znów, chociaż nie towarzyszyły już temu suche trzaski wybuchające mu w uszach jak fajerwerki.</p>
<p>Wplótł palce w szatę Snape'a, bojąc się, że ten lada moment go od siebie odepchnie - nie przetrwałby tego, nie teraz, nie w tej chwili; z jego gardła wciąż wydostawały się niepodobne do jakichkolwiek ludzkich odgłosów dźwięki, a łzy kleiły się do jego rzęs, do policzków, do szkieł okularów, otaczając go mleczną, niewyraźną mgiełką - jakby był we śnie, w koszmarze najgorszym z najgorszych.</p>
<p>Kiedy wróciła do niego zdolność wysławiania się, zdolność sklecania słów w zdanie, głosek w słowa, sam był zdziwiony tym, co wydostało się roztrzęsionym zlepkiem dźwięków w jego gardła:</p>
<p>— Prze-przepraszam.</p>
<p>Wzrok Snape'a przesunął się ponad jego ramieniem, a jego brwi zjechały się, jakby kogoś tam zauważył.</p>
<p>— Za co mnie przepraszasz? — mruknął, brzmiąc na nieco roztargnionego.</p>
<p>Harry nie był pewny, za co przeprasza, ale jego usta same formułowały słowa, które wypadały przez nie drżąco, jakby męczyła go febra.</p>
<p>— B-błagam cię.</p>
<p>Snape momentalnie zesztywniał, a jego oczy powróciły do spoglądania w mokre, szczypiące oczy Harry'ego.</p>
<p>— O co mnie błagasz?</p>
<p>Harrym wstrząsnął szloch i choć próbował, nie był w stanie odnaleźć słów, którymi chciałby mu powiedzieć, że postąpił idiotycznie, tak idiotycznie, że sam nie był w stanie zrozumieć własnych motywacji, że teraz za to płaci surową cenę, że Snape miał rację, że zawsze miał rację, kiedy tytułował go idiotą, bo nim jest, <em>jest nim</em>, że nie chciał dopuścić do tego, co tu się wydarzyło, że jest mu wstyd, tak bardzo, bardzo wstyd, że nie wiedział, jak zadziała kasztan, a i tak go użył jak głupiec, że się boi, że jest przerażony, że nie chce zostać sam, że serce mu pęka na coraz mniejsze i mniejsze, i mniejsze kawałki. I że wie, dobrze wie, że zapracował sobie na to, że <em>zasłużył</em>. Chciał mu to wszystko powiedzieć, ale wykrztusił tylko przez spękane wargi kolejne złamane: „przepraszam".</p>
<p>Ciałem Snape'a niespodziewanie szarpnęły konwulsje, jakby złapał go skurcz. Chwilę potem wokół rozbrzmiało od trzasków deportacji i otumaniony umysł Harry'ego nie od razu pojął, z czym to się wiąże.</p>
<p>Snape odetchnął ciężko.</p>
<p>— To już koniec — wyszeptał we włosy Harry'ego — już koniec.</p>
<p>I Harry nie rozumiał, dlaczego - skoro Snape twierdzi, że to już koniec - połykający go ból nie mija, nie topnieje, nie sypie się pod ich stopy jak pył.</p>
<p>Chłodne palce pochwyciły jego dłonie zaciśnięte z całych sił na czarnej szacie i oderwały je od niej siłą.</p>
<p>— Muszę iść — powiedział Snape, a Harry, łykając łzy, starał się nadążyć nad tym, co właściwie się dzieje. — Kiedy stąd zniknę, nie odwracaj się za siebie, rozumiesz? Nie odwracaj się.</p>
<p>Gorące łzy pociekły mu po policzkach, a umysł raz jeszcze odtworzył obraz wyginającego się jak kawałek plastikowej rurki kręgosłupa.</p>
<p>— Zrozumiałeś, Potter? — Snape rozejrzał się wokół, jakby kogoś szukał, a potem uniósł wyżej brodę i zawołał: — Lupin!</p>
<p>Harry ledwo kontaktował z rzeczywistością. Wiedział tyle, że w jednej chwili przyciskał policzek do gładkiego jak jedwab, czarnego materiału, a w następnej miał już pod nim jakąś przetartą szatę, bardziej szorstką, drapiącą jego skórę.</p>
<p>— Nie pozwól mu na to patrzyć — usłyszał gdzieś nad głową, czując się tak, jakby zapadał się w czerń; połykała go, obejmowała silniej od ramion, które zastąpiły Snape'a.</p>
<p>— Nie pozwolę — nieco zdławiony szept odbił mu się o czaszkę jak echo.</p>
<p>Powietrze rozdarł jeszcze jeden trzask deportacji; a potem była już tylko cisza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Co z nim? — zapyta dużo później Snape Lupina, wchodząc do Kwatery Głównej z głębokimi cieniami znaczącymi jego oczy, odnajdując pokój, w którym zaszył się Harry.</p>
<p>Siedzący przy drzwiach Lupin przeciągnie dłońmi po twarzy i spojrzy na Snape'a ze zmęczeniem graniczącym z wyczerpaniem.</p>
<p>— Od dwóch godzin siedzi pod biurkiem — odpowie drętwo, jakby nie czuł własnych warg — nie reaguje na próby nawiązania kontaktu i w kółko powtarza: „wybacz mi".</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grimmauld Place było ciche i jasne: zalane pomarańczem wschodzącego słońca. Harry, obserwując spod ciążących mu powiek płaty światła rozlewające się na starych, wysokich ścianach, od których odpadała tapeta, pomyślał, że nie pasują one do tego szarego, pustego domu, w którym nikt już na niego nie czekał.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Coś jeszcze u niego zaobserwowałeś, Lupin?</p>
<p>— Na każdy, nieco głośniejszy dźwięk zatyka uszy i zaczyna krzyczeć. Choć może: „<em>krzyczeć</em>" to za dużo powiedziane. Bo głos mu ochrypł. Zdarł sobie gardło. Otwiera usta, jakby się darł wniebogłosy i nie wydostaje się spomiędzy nich żaden odgłos. Nic. Cisza. Chyba wolałem, kiedy krzyczał.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus, czując się tak, jakby funkcjonował na resztkach własnych sił, przeprosił pilnującego Pottera Lupina, wyglądającego tak, jakby przejechał po nim mugolski tir, a kiedy zostali sami, zablokował drzwi, wyciszył pomieszczenie i usiadł na nieco brudnawej podłodze w pewnym oddaleniu od kulącego się pod wysokim biurkiem Harry'ego.</p>
<p>Przesunął wzrok po bezwyrazowym, nijakim pomieszczeniu, które nie zasługiwało nawet na to, by nazwać go pokojem i zatrzymał spojrzenie na nieruchomej sylwetce skulonej w rogu biurka, nie chcąc się przyznać sam przed sobą, że na jej widok coś zimnego i zdecydowanie nieprzyjemnego zacisnęło się wokół jego gardła. Potter nie poruszył się, nie odezwał, zdawał się zupełnie nieświadomy czyjejkolwiek obecności. Zielone oczy, w których zawsze mógł dostrzec nagromadzenie emocji, a które teraz zdawały się nieprzytomne, nieobecne, martwe, wbił w pustkę, jakby nie dostrzegał otaczającego go świata.</p>
<p>Przez pewien czas jedynie siedział, przesuwając palcami po głębokich zarysowaniach na ciemnej podłodze, przyglądając się białej jak wosk twarzy, fioletowym cieniom na powiekach i sinym wargom. Potter wyglądał trochę jak porzucony w kącie manekin obrastający w kurz.</p>
<p>— Czarny Pan wpadł w szał. — Kiedy zdecydował się przerwać ciszę, mówił powoli, wyraźnie i sam był zaskoczony miękkością swojego głosu. — Lucjusz ich poprowadził, chociaż nie został do tego upoważniony. Crabbe pełnił tej nocy straż w ministerstwie i kiedy uaktywniły się sygnały alarmowe, zwołał twój komitet powitalny bez konsultacji z Czarnym Panem.</p>
<p>Zero odzewu. Severus powstrzymał ciężkie westchnienie rodzące się w jego piersi i oblizał suche wargi. Palce Pottera kurczowo zaciskały się na materiale własnej szaty; wyglądały, jakby należały do ciała spetryfikowanego człowieka.</p>
<p>Muszą go boleć — pomyślał niewyraźnie Severus, przesuwając wzrokiem po jego sinych jak od długotrwałego przebywania na mroźnym powietrzu opuszkach.</p>
<p>— Był dziś skory do częstowania klątwami. Lucjusz był bliski udławienia się własną krwią, nie wspominając już o... — urwał, podnosząc wzrok na nieruchomą twarz Pottera, zastanawiając się, jakby zareagował, gdyby wspomniał teraz imię oprawczyni jego chrzestnego.</p>
<p>Potter wciąż tkwił w jednej pozycji, wciąż się nie odezwał; tylko płytkie wdechy i wydechy świadczyły o życiu palącym się wątłym ognikiem w jego młodym ciele.</p>
<p>— Z drugiej strony medalu, nagrodził Josepha Hughesa — kontynuował, widząc pod powiekami znajomy rytuał, słysząc w czaszce wyryte w swoim umyśle i na własnej skórze zaklęcie, którego nie sposób cofnąć. — <em>Awansował</em>, można tak to nazwać, ten nasz drogi Joseph. Już nigdy nie zastraszę go rangą, wiesz? — westchnął, splatając palce na kolanach, obserwując nieruchomą jak gipsowy odlew pośmiertny twarz Pottera. — Chociaż, trzeba mu przyznać, że spisał się całkiem nieźle.</p>
<p>Severus mógł dostrzec ślady po łzach na jego policzkach, jakby sól wydrążyła korytarze w jego miękkiej skórze.</p>
<p>— Z tego, co udało mi się zaobserwować, Czarny Pan był mocno sfrustrowany, kiedy dowiedział się, że zniszczyłeś przepowiednię. Poza tym lekko skonfundowany. Chyba się nie spodziewał, że tak po prostu ją roztrzaskasz.</p>
<p>To - wreszcie - wywołało jakąś reakcję. Potter uniósł brodę i spojrzał na niego oczami, które wyglądały, jakby ktoś mu je podbił.</p>
<p>— Wybaczysz mi? — zapytał drżąco. Jego głos brzmiał jak u osoby, która bardzo, bardzo długo go nie używała i teraz nagle zaczęła z niego korzystać. Severus słyszał już gdzieś podobny ton. U ludzi, którzy po latach wychodzili na wolność z Azkabanu. U Lestrangów. U Blacka.</p>
<p>Nie istniało nic, co miałby mu wybaczać; jeśli którykolwiek z nich powinien prosić drugiego o przebaczenie, to on - Pottera. Jednak patrząc w te połyskujące zielenią za brudnych szkieł okularów oczy, widział, że Potter potrzebuje od niego tej łaski, że jak niczego innego potrzebuje, aby powiedzieć mu, że jego winy zostały mu odpuszczone.</p>
<p>Severus wyciągnął ku niemu rękę. Potter wyraźnie zawahał się i nie od razu zaczął gramolić się spod biurka. Zbliżał się do niego powoli, na czworakach, jak niepewne, przerażone zwierzę, które gotowe jest uciec przy każdym gwałtowniejszym ruchu. Severus jedynie obserwował go i czekał, czekał, kiedy Potter przyglądał się uważnie jego dłoni, jakby upewniał się, że to nie jest wymierzona w niego broń bądź kunsztowna pułapka, jakby bił się z myślami, niepewny, jak powinien zareagować, jakby spodziewał się, że kiedy jej dotknie, Severus uczyni coś, co nim wstrząśnie, coś, co go skrzywdzi, coś całkowicie nieoczekiwanego.</p>
<p>Kiedy wreszcie włożył dłoń w wyczekującą w zapraszającym geście rękę Severusa, jego palce drżały.</p>
<p>— Oczywiście, dzieciaku, że ci wybaczę — wyszeptał Severus, zaciskając ostrożnie palce na chudej dłoni Pottera.</p>
<p>Dzieciak zaczął łykać powietrze tak gwałtownie, jakby się dusił.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nałykał się kawy, żeby nie zasnąć - tak bardzo obawiał się koszmarów, które mogłyby go nawiedzić.</p>
<p>A potem i tak wszędzie widział <em>jego</em> twarz. W zacieku pod sufitem, w plamie z kawy na rękawie szaty, w fusach po herbacie, w obłokach kurzu pęczniejących pod łóżkiem.</p>
<p>W zagłębieniu szyi migotał jego własny puls, obijając się o skórę tak mocno, jakby gdzieś pod nią czaiło się stado ptaków, które bijąc skrzydłami, domagają się uwolnienia.</p>
<p>Kiedy wreszcie zasnął niespokojnym snem, przyśnił mu się niosący się echem po jego czaszce odgłos pękających kości.</p>
<p>I przez chwilę znów stał w sali pełnej przepowiedni w Ministerstwie Magii i spoglądał w bladą twarz Syriusza, w jego - te same, co zawsze - szare oczy i uśmiech błąkający się w kącikach ust. A potem, w towarzystwie głuchego trzasku, zanim Harry zdołał zamknąć oczy, jego kręgosłup chrupnął i wygiął się pod nienaturalnym kątem do tyłu.</p>
<p>Harry'ego obudził pełen trwogi wrzask, przeradzający się w głośne łkanie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— On nagle zaczął krzyczeć — tłumaczył nerwowo Ron pochylającej się nad łóżkiem Harry'ego pielęgniarce, zerkając niespokojnie na zaciskającego bladą dłoń na krawędzi parapetu, stojącego przy oknie Mistrza Eliksirów. — Wiatr zwalił chyba jakieś... jakieś drzewo w Zakazanym Lesie. Przeglądałem jeszcze gazetę, kiedy za oknem... no, trzasnęło, dosyć głośno, przyznam, sam się wzdrygnąłem, ale Harry... on się ocknął i po prostu... po prostu zaczął krzyczeć.</p>
<p>Harry siedział na materacu łóżka i patrzył przed siebie, jakby był całkowicie nieświadomy czyjejkolwiek obecności w swoim dormitorium.</p>
<p>— Słyszysz mnie, Harry? — zapytała w drobnym, uspokajającym uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach pani Pomfrey, pochylając się, aby jej twarz znalazła się w polu jego wzroku. — Kiwnij głową, jeśli mnie słyszysz.</p>
<p>Harry nie kiwnął głową. Wpatrywał się w pielęgniarkę szerokimi jak galeony oczami, jakby naprawdę to nie <em>jej</em> twarz zawisła przed jego własną.</p>
<p>Pani Pomfrey wyrzuciła z płuc ciężkie westchnienie.</p>
<p>— Myślę, że dobrze by było, gdybyś ze mną poszedł do ambulatorium, Harry — pokiwała głową z przymilnym uśmiechem, wymieniając szybkie spojrzenia ze stojącym przy oknie Snape'em. — Mam tam pewien eliksir, który pomoże ci zasnąć.</p>
<p>Harry nie zareagował.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Czasami tak bywa, Harry — mówiła spokojnie pani Pomfrey, pochylając się nad jego łóżkiem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym — że po przeżyciu... <em>przykrej sytuacji</em>, nasz organizm zaczyna się przed nią bronić. To mija z czasem, Harry. Ponieważ każdy jest w stanie się z tym uporać. Twoje koszmary... one nie będą wiecznie aż tak realistyczne.</p>
<p>Harry'emu nie umknął fakt, że nie powiedziała mu wcale, że one z czasem przestaną mu dokuczać.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Milczał przez kolejne trzy dni. Nie odpowiadał na pytania pani Pomfrey, trzymał buzię zamkniętą, kiedy odwiedzali go Ron z Hermioną, wpatrywał się w ścianę, kiedy przychodził do niego Remus, ledwo rozróżniając twarz od twarzy i dzień od nocy.</p>
<p>Pierwsze słowa, które wypowiedział po trzech dniach milczenia, skierował do Snape'a, który to przychodził późnym wieczorem i siedział przy nim, póki nie zasnął, o nic nie pytając i o nic nie prosząc - milcząc razem z nim.</p>
<p>— Śnił mi się zeszłej nocy — powiedział cicho, a Snape oderwał wzrok od ciemności za oknem i spojrzał w jego twarz skierowaną ku sufitowi.</p>
<p>Harry oblizał suche wargi, oddychając głęboko i powoli.</p>
<p>— Tym razem nie umierał, a jego ciało nie wyginało się w najdziwniejszych konfiguracjach. Tym razem nie miał pustych oczu i wyschniętego, szarawego języka. Tym razem nie machał mi przed oczami swoimi złamanymi kośćmi i nie prychał na mnie, że to wszystko moja wina. — Harry odetchnął głęboko i zacisnął mocno powieki. — Tym razem się do mnie uśmiechnął, a jego twarz była taka jak kiedyś, zwyczajna, różowa, <em>żywa</em>. Zapytałem się go... — musiał zrobić pauzę i zaciągnąć się powietrzem, aby móc wypowiedzieć kolejne słowa — spytałem, czy jest na mnie zły. — Pod powiekami czuł lekkie szczypanie. Zacisnął mocno palce na brzegu białej kołdry. — A on... on nie przestał się uśmiechać — wyznał, dławiąc się słowami — i pokręcił głową, jakby zaprzeczał. — Spod jego zaciśniętych powiek wymsknęło się kilka gorących, parzących jego skórę łez, których smak chwile później poczuł w ustach. — Patrzył na mnie tak, jak zawsze — wydusił przez zaciśnięte gardło, czując tępe łupanie w czaszce; słowa pozostawiały po sobie gorzki posmak na języku — tak, jakby wciąż mnie... — udławił się słowami i zaciągnął gwałtownie powietrzem, mając wrażenie, że jego własny głos go przydusza.</p>
<p>— Może nareszcie stajesz na nogi? — powiedział cicho Snape, a jego słowa brzmiały w taki sposób, że Harry nie wiedział, czy to było pytanie, czy stwierdzenie oczywistego.</p>
<p>I tak na dobrą sprawę, nie nazwałby tego: „stawaniem na nogi". Raczej: „desperackim podciąganiem się".</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Boję się zasypiać, bo we śnie czuję się, jakbym spadał — wyznał Harry, stając przy oknie, spoglądając w stronę szerokiego jeziora, od którego odbijały się pomarańczowe promienie słońca. — Zna pan to uczucie? Jakby ktoś trącał palcami wszystkie zakończenia nerwowe w ciele na raz.</p>
<p>Spojrzał w odbijającą się w szybie sylwetkę Mistrza Eliksirów.</p>
<p>— Czasami pochylam się nad ciemną, bezdenną przepaścią i spoglądam w dół, nie mogąc nic dostrzec, bo pode mną jest tylko czerń, czerń i strach, który zionie na mnie z tej czarnej dziury, z tej przepaści, który owija mnie chłodem i wpija się we mnie tak mocno, że zaczynam odbierać go jako <em>swój</em>. I tkwię nad tą przepaścią, i boję się w nią zaglądać, ale coś się w niej czai, coś, co sprawia, że nie potrafię oderwać od niej wzroku, podnieść głowy znad tej pustej, głuchej studni, w której ginie nawet mój głos, nie wywołując echa.</p>
<p>Przełknął ciężko ślinę, przykładając palce do zaciśniętego żołądka.</p>
<p>— I myślę sobie: „co starasz się tam zobaczyć, Harry" i: „to tylko wielka pustka, to tylko dziura, z której bije chłodem" — oblizał wargi Harry. — Ale kiedy decyduję się od niej odejść, z tej studni, z tej pustki, z tej jałowości wystrzela dłoń, biała, biała i lodowata, choć widzę też przebłyski zieleni na końcówkach palców, czerń i rozkład wszędzie tam, gdzie powinny być paznokcie. Ta dłoń chwyta mnie za nadgarstek i przytrzymuje, kiedy chcę się odsunąć, trzyma mnie z całych sił, chociaż się wyrywam, chociaż się szarpię, chociaż panikuję i wyję do tej pustej studni, żeby mnie puściła, żeby mnie zostawiła. Boję się, tak bardzo się boję, że do niej wpadnę, że zniknę w tej czerni, w tej dziurze, w której nie ma nawet pobłysku światła — odetchnął płytko, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, aby powstrzymać drżenie palców. — I wtedy... — zadławił się Harry — z tej nicości, z tej martwej ciszy, dochodzi mnie stłumiony głos, przerażony głos, błagający. — Harry przycisnął knykcie do ust, kiedy paraliżujący chłód objął jak fala jego kości. — To woła mnie Syriusz. Głos mu się łamie i brzmi, jakby ktoś mu zaciskał dłonie na ustach, jakby przeciskał słowa przez palce, jakby się bał, jakby się <em>tak strasznie</em> bał, że go nie usłyszę — oblizał suche wargi Harry. — Wyje do mnie z tej dziury, skamle, a ja ledwie rozumiem jego słowa — głos mu się zaczął łamać. — Mówi: „<em>Nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj, Harry, błagam cię, błagam cię, błagam, nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj samego</em>". — Harry starał się mówić dalej, ale jego głos stał się nienaturalnie cienki, niemal piskliwy. — A ja — dusił się słowami, próbując powstrzymać łzy cisnące mu się do oczu — tak strasznie, <em>strasznie</em> się boję, że wyrywam mu się, wyrywam się i strącam go z powrotem w tą pustkę, w tą wielką, mętną czerń — zaczął płakać; serce mu się łamało. — I chwilę potem myślę sobie: „Merlinie, co ja zrobiłem, co ja zrobiłem, przecież to był Syriusz, <em>to był Syriusz</em>, a ja go odepchnąłem".</p>
<p>Snape podszedł do niego tak, jakby płynął przez przestrzeń i przyłożył wierzch dłoni do jego mokrego od łez, zaczerwienionego policzka. Harry, rzężąc urwanym oddechem, zwrócił ku niemu pełne paniki, wilgotne spojrzenie.</p>
<p>— Syriusz Black, Potter — powiedział mocnym, stanowczym głosem, wwiercając w niego intensywny wzrok tych swoich nieprzeniknionych oczu — nigdy, <em>przenigdy</em> nie pociągnąłby cię za sobą w nieszczęście.</p>
<p>Harry zacisnął powieki, czując się, jakby otrzymał cios wymierzony prosto w skronie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Dlaczego w zamku nie ma Hughesa? — zapytał Harry, rozmasowując skronie, które pulsowały tępym bólem. — Dlaczego nie wrócił?</p>
<p>Snape westchnął i przysiadł na brzegu łóżka w ambulatorium, spoglądając w jego twarz odbijającą się w szybie. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się w chłodnym szkle.</p>
<p>— To nie jest chyba odpowiednie miejsce, żeby o tym rozmawiać — powiedział powoli, oglądając się na zamknięte drzwi do gabinetu Pomfrey. — Zakładam, że nie był pewien, czy wciąż jest tu mile widziany.</p>
<p>Harry zmarszczył czoło.</p>
<p>— Dlaczego? — nie zrozumiał, odwracając się w stronę Snape'a. — Przecież starał się mnie ratować, przecież...</p>
<p>— Odpowiedział na wezwanie, Potter. — Słowa Mistrza Eliksirów były tak ciche, że Harry bardziej rozpoznał je po ruchu jego warg, niż usłyszał. — W tym rzecz. Zrobił to w pomieszczeniu pełnym członków Zakonu Feniksa. I nie może wiedzieć, kto patrzył i kto <em>zrozumiał</em>.</p>
<p>Harry opuścił wzrok na pedantycznie czystą posadzkę ambulatorium.</p>
<p>— Mówił, że złożył <em>Wieczystą Przysięgę</em> — przełknął ciężko ślinę. — Voldemortowi. — Wziął głęboki oddech, starając sam się przygotować na to, co zamierzał powiedzieć. — Mówił, że... że obiecał chronić moje życie, nawet gdyby miał to zrobić kosztem swojego. — Do jego twarzy kleiły się cienie, ciążyły mu, przytłaczały. Miał wrażenie, że ma piasek pod powiekami, a do skóry przyklejone są kilkugramowe odważniki.</p>
<p>Objął się ramionami, chcąc ochronić swoje ciało przed przenikającym zimnem, które go ogarniało, ale to nie pomogło. Mięśnie pod jego skórą drżały konwulsyjnie.</p>
<p>— To dlatego użyłem kasztana — przełknął ciężko ślinę; osiadła na dnie jego żołądka jak uderzający w dno jeziora kamień. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać tej uciążliwej, znienawidzonej nuty nasączonej poczuciem winy w swoim głosie. — Dlatego, że, <em>Merlin mi świadkiem</em>, nigdy nie prosiłem się o to, żeby ktokolwiek poświęcał się dla mnie z jakichkolwiek pobudek. — Coś głęboko w jego gardle piekło jak kwas; ten kwas przeżarł się przez jego struny głosowe i dotknął wyrzucanych przez nie słów, pozostawiając je urwane i nadszarpnięte jak zużyte kawałki puzzli. Zaciągnął się drżąco powietrzem. — Nie wiedziałem... sądziłem, że to Świstoklik... <em>pan sam</em> mi powiedział, że to jest przeklęty Świstoklik i nawet nie pomyślałem... nie pomyślałem... — przełykał łzy, starając się je zatopić głęboko w sobie, nie dopuścić do tego, by spłynęły jak rosa po szybie po jego policzkach. Oblizał nerwowo wargi. — Powiedział, że <em>przysięgał</em>, a ja poczułem się, jakbym tracił grunt pod nogami, rozumie pan? — przeciskał na siłę słowa przez gardło, przez zęby, przez wargi, nienawidząc się za to, że brzmi, jakby prosił o wybaczenie. — I jedyne, o czym byłem w stanie pomyśleć, to, że nie mogę, <em>nie mogę</em> tego słuchać — pociągnął nosem; łzy tętniły w jego czaszce jak migrena — że wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek chciałem, to żebym przestał znajdować się w centrum wszystkich zdarzeń, wszystkich <em>kłopotów</em>. Chciałem przestać <em>być </em>dla wszystkich <em>kłopotem</em> — zaczął dławić się słowami Harry — a on tam stał i twierdził, że złożył <em>Wieczystą Przysięgę</em>, i nie wiem, czy pan rozumie, o czym mówię, ale to było tak, jakby ktoś zacisnął mi pętlę na szyi i zaczął dusić i ja wiem, <em>wiem</em>, że postąpiłem impulsywnie i głupio, i nierozważnie, ale jedyne, o czym byłem w stanie myśleć — przycisnął palce do twarzy — to, że chcę się od tego uwolnić — przełknął głośno — jak zawsze: zwinąć żagle i wycofać się rakiem. Bo taki właśnie ze mnie <em>Gryfon</em> — wypluł to słowo, jakby przeklinał. — Struś kryjący się pod przykrywką lwa — skrzywił się i zacisnął palce na włosach; a potem usiadł na zimnej ziemi jak pies na komendę i schował twarz we własnych kolanach. — Miałem stamtąd <em>uciec</em> — przyznał urwanym głosem; jego ramionami wstrząsnęły drgawki. — Hughes powiedział, co powiedział, a ja spanikowałem, na Morganę, spanikowałem, a pieprzony kasztan miał być pieprzonym Świsto... — reszta zdania rozmyła się w zduszonym szlochu, który wbrew jego woli wyrwał się z głębi jego klatki piersiowej. Zaciągnął się drżąco powietrzem, czując, jak obija mu się o zęby jak niewypowiedziane słowa.</p>
<p>Usłyszał zgrzyt sprężyn materaca i szelest materiału towarzyszący miękkim, niespiesznym krokom. Ujrzał przed sobą rąbek czarnej szaty, muskający terakotową powierzchnię podłogi. Snape, nie spiesząc się, uklęknął tuż przed nim i poczekał, aż Harry uniesie na niego wilgotne oczy.</p>
<p>— Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie, dzieciaku, bo to, co mam ci do powiedzenia jest bardzo, ale to bardzo ważne — przeskoczył spojrzeniem pomiędzy jego źrenicami. — Śmierć — wypowiedział te słowa powoli i wyraźnie, mrużąc na niego oczy, jakby upewniał się, czy Harry dobrze go rozumie — Syriusza Blacka nie była <em>twoją</em> winą.</p>
<p>— Wezwałem go do siebie — nie zgodził się Harry.</p>
<p>— Popełniłeś wiele błędów — pokiwał głową Snape — i teraz za nie cierpisz. Na tym polega świat, wiesz? Popełniamy błędy, a przyłapując się na tym, robimy wszystko, aby je naprawić. Otwieramy Puszkę Pandory i wypuszczamy nieszczęścia, które się w niej kryją — Snape wyciągnął rękę i przycisnął wierzch palców do jego mokrego od łez policzka — ale to właśnie sprawia, że jesteśmy <em>prawdziwi</em>. — Przechylił głowę, przyglądając mu się; kilka oleiście czarnych włosów spadło na jego chude, blade policzki, muskając długie rzęsy. — Potter — powiedział gładko, zbierając na opuszkach palców jego łzy — każdy ma swoją Puszkę Pandory, którą pomógł otworzyć. Sztuczka polega na tym, żeby nie ugiąć się pod tym, co z niej wypłynie i spróbować... zaakceptować potwory, które się uwolniło.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Czasami mylił mnie z moim ojcem — wyznał Harry, bawiąc się materiałem własnej szaty — zupełnie jakby gubił się w czasie.</p>
<p>Czując głuche dudnienie serca o klatkę piersiową, podniósł oczy na Snape'a, pozwalając mu dostrzec smutek znaczący jego twarz.</p>
<p>— Nazywał mnie <em>Jamesem</em> — przełknął ciężko ślinę, czując przy tym ból w gardle, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że imię ojca zabrzmiało jak niesmak w jego ustach — a ja go nie poprawiałem — wzruszył ramionami, skubiąc paznokciami przetarcie przy kieszeni szaty — bo brzmiał tak rześko i zdrowo, jakby nigdy nie przesiedział lat w zimnej, więziennej celi.</p>
<p>Snape przyglądał mu się milcząco, marszcząc nieznacznie brwi.</p>
<p>— Nienawidziłem kiedy to robił — odetchnął Harry, odwracając wzrok — bo bałem się, że te wszystkie czułe uśmiechy, które mi posyła, nie są tak naprawdę przeznaczone <em>dla mnie</em>. Rozumie pan, co mam na myśli?</p>
<p>W gardle go piekło. Odchrząknął, starając się pozbyć nieprzyjemnego szczypania i kontemplującym wzrokiem zapatrzył się w swoje poobgryzane paznokcie.</p>
<p>— Czasami odnosiłem wrażenie, że nie pamięta, że nie ma już dwudziestu jeden lat — przyznał, uśmiechając się bez rozbawienia — a ja bałem się mu o tym przypominać, bo to by znaczyło, że wrócą do niego te wszystkie samotne noce w murach Azkabanu.</p>
<p>Zamknął oczy, zaciągając się głęboko chłodnawym powietrzem.</p>
<p>— Chciałbym wrócić na rozstaje dróg i pójść w inną stronę — westchnął, czując się bardziej zmęczonym, niż przez ostatnie piętnaście lat.</p>
<p>— Nauczysz się z tym żyć — powiedział mu Snape, a Harry mu uwierzył.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Przyśniło mu się, że przed czymś uciekał. Towarzyszyło mu trzech obcych ludzi, wspierało go, biegło za nim. Nie był pewien, kim są, nie był pewien, skąd się znają, nie był nawet pewien, jak wyglądają - ich twarze rozmazywały mu się na siatkówce, zbyt gwałtownie się poruszał, a wiatr wysuszał mu oczy, sprawiając, że piekły jak świeża rana.</p>
<p>Serce dudniło mu w piersi. Co rusz mylił własny, przyspieszony oddech z nieustannym wyciem wiatru. Wiedział, że goni za nim coś złego, że nie wolno mu się zatrzymać, że musi mu starczyć sił, choć nogi się pod nim uginały; cieszył się, że nie jest z tym sam.</p>
<p>I kiedy odwrócił się, aby sprawdzić, jak sobie radzą, ukłucie paniki było silne jak migrena - bo przed sobą zobaczył tylko mleczną mgłę i szumiące wierzby. Trzęsły mu się dłonie.</p>
<p>Nagle coś go tchnęło, każąc mu unieść głowę i spojrzeć wyżej.</p>
<p>Byli tam - cała trójka. Wisiała nad nim jak fatum. Ich puste białka świeciły na niego z szarych, zapadniętych twarzy, ich głowy były przechylone w stronę ramienia, jakby nie mieli siły ich utrzymywać prosto. I choć jego własny oddech zostawiał lekką smugę pary przed jego twarzą i osiadał na jego okularach jak rosa, ich klatki piersiowe się nie poruszały, a wokół ich ust nie było nawet najlżejszego śladu wydychanego powietrza.</p>
<p>Obudził się, dysząc, jakby rzeczywiście przebiegł pokaźny dystans w ucieczce przed czymś, czego nie widać.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Po przebudzeniu pamiętał tyle, że zazdrościł im, że nie muszą już dłużej uciekać i współczuł sobie, bo w przeciwieństwie do nich, dalej musiał się zmagać ze wszystkimi przeciwnościami losu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uciekając od uczty pożegnalnej, wyprosił Snape'a, aby zabrał go na Grimmauld Place. Spodziewał się spokoju i ciszy, i samotności - tak przede wszystkim; ale zastał Remusa i Nimfadorę krzyczących na siebie ponad blatem stołu w jadalni.</p>
<p>Ona zdzierała sobie gardło, pytając, czemu nie mogą być razem, skoro się kochają, on warczał, brzmiąc na rozdrażnionego, że ona nie może układać sobie życia <em>z potworem</em>. Ona twierdziła, że nie mogą spisywać się na straty, skoro nawet nie spróbowali, on, że będąc z nim, zniszczy sobie życie i zaprzepaści szansę na to, aby zbudować z kimś szczęśliwy, zdrowy związek. Ona, że próbowała żyć bez niego, ale to on jest mężczyzną jej życia, on, że nie jest żadnym mężczyzną, że jest bestią, ścierwem, kreaturą.</p>
<p>I chyba żadne z nich nie było przygotowane na zmierzenie się z własnymi pragnieniami.</p>
<p>Snape zrobił krok do tyłu, jakby zamierzał się wycofać, ale Harry westchnął ciężko i oparł się ramieniem o framugę drzwi wiodących do jadalni.</p>
<p>— Świat nie dzieli się na dobrych ludzi i na potwory, Remusie — powiedział cicho, czym wywołał sobie na przerażony, zaskoczony wrzask Dory, która złapała się za serce i gwałtowne drgnięcie wytrąconego z pantałyku Remusa.</p>
<p>— Harry, co ty tu...?</p>
<p>— Liczą się nasze świadome wybory — pokiwał głową Harry, przechylając głowę, przyglądając się cieniom rozlewającym się pod oczami Lupina — a nie czyny determinowane przez klątwy, które zawiązują nam ręce.</p>
<p>Oczy Remusa błysnęły złotem.</p>
<p>— Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz. — Niewiele pozostało z łagodności w jego głosie. — Nie rozumiesz.</p>
<p>Harry uśmiechnął się bez rozbawienia i pokręcił głową.</p>
<p>— Nie, Remusie, to <em>ty</em> nie rozumiesz.</p>
<p>Remus zrobił krok w jego stronę; wyglądałby jak ucieleśnienie grozy, gdyby nie to, że ręce mu drżały.</p>
<p>— Jestem wilkołakiem — przypomniał i brzmiał, jakby go ostrzegał.</p>
<p>Harry przechylił głowę, mrużąc na niego oczy.</p>
<p>— Dlaczego więc od razu nie założysz sobie kagańca i nie pozwolisz się zamknąć z Azkabanie? — zapytał sucho i nie bez satysfakcji dostrzegł przebłysk zaskoczenia w jego płonących złotem oczach. Prychnął cicho. — Jesteś też <em>człowiekiem</em> Remusie. Chyba że uważasz to za mało istotny szczegół?</p>
<p>Remus przygryzł dolną wargę, wahając się wyraźnie - niepewność była wypisana jak czarne na białym na jego pokrytej zmarszczkami twarzy.</p>
<p>— Wiesz, dlaczego jesteś tak niezwykły? — zapytał Harry, wzdychając lekko. — Ponieważ w twoim ciele kłócą się ze sobą dwa silne wcielenia — spojrzał w duże, złote oczy. — Ponieważ mógłbyś dopuścić do siebie wilka, Remusie. Mógłbyś, prawda? Przestać go ujarzmiać i pozwolić mu wypłynąć na powierzchnię — pokiwał głową. — Jednak ty, Remusie, dajesz głos człowiekowi. Dokonujesz <em>wyboru</em>. Postanawiasz nie zgubić samego siebie — uśmiechnął się ciepło Harry — w umyśle wilka. — Przeniósł wzrok na Dorę i odkrył, że ma łzy na policzkach. Zdusił odruch krzyczący do niego, by podszedł do niej i starł je z tej kruchej twarzy, którą tak często smakowały jego usta. — Dlatego właśnie powinieneś zaryzykować i dać wam szansę — ocenił, wdychając głęboko zapach starości, którym napęczniała kuchnia Blacków, czując, że serce kraje mu się równo na pół; nie pozwolił, by uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy. Spuścił wzrok. — Dlatego, że jesteś człowiekiem. Dlatego, że każdy człowiek jest tego wart. Nawet <em>ty</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedy Dora, kręcąc się niespokojnie, oznajmiła, że: „musi stąd wyjść", a Snape, rzucając Harry'emu krótkie spojrzenie, stwierdził, że Dumbledore wspominał coś ostatnio o boginie znajdującym się na strychu, więc idzie się z nim rozprawić, Harry i Remus zostali sami w cichej jadalni Blacków, obserwując kurz, którym przeciąg targał po półkach solidnych, starych regałów.</p>
<p>Harry, czując ucisk głęboko w piersi, wahając się jedynie ułamek sekundy, zbliżył się do stołu i zajął uprzednie miejsce Dory naprzeciwko Remusa.</p>
<p>— Zdaje się, że jestem ci winien przeprosiny — powiedział cicho, starając się oddychać w miarę spokojnie i nie szurać nerwowo butami pod stołem.</p>
<p>Remus uniósł na niego swoje ciepłe, spokojne oczy i wykrzywił lekko wargi w grymasie, który wyglądał tak, jakby bolały go mięśnie twarzy.</p>
<p>— Myślałeś, że nie wiem — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Remus i wypuścił z płuc przeciągłe westchnienie. Przyłożył palce do czoła i przetarł ze zmęczeniem brwi. — To ja powinienem cię przeprosić, Harry, że od razu tego nie ukróciłem. — Żyła na jego skroni zapulsowała.</p>
<p>Harry nie od razu zorientował się, że wstrzymuje powietrze. Wypuścił je ze świstem i rozmasował bolącą, lewą stronę szyi, skacząc spojrzeniem po cieniach widocznych na twarzy Remusa.</p>
<p>— To był... <em>plan</em> — wyrzucił wraz z powietrzem Remus i pokiwał głową, wyglądając na starszego, niż był — Dumbledore'a — przełknął ciężko. — Strasznie cię za to przepraszam, Harry — zamknął oczy, jakby cierpiał. — On twierdził, że musi mieć cię na oku, więc... — urwał, jakby własne słowa sprawiały mu ból.</p>
<p>— Więc wysłał Dorę — pokiwał głową Harry, oblizując nagle suche usta; w jego uszach szumiało. — Wiem o tym — przyznał, opuszczając oczy na własne dłonie; powieki ciążyły mu jak dwa płaty kamieni — domyśliłem się jakiś czas temu.</p>
<p>Remus pokiwał głową, przyciskając palce do ust.</p>
<p>— Pewnie uznasz mnie za szaleńca — uśmiechnął się krzywo; po jego policzku spłynęła samotna łza, którą otarł tak pospiesznie, jakby się jej wstydził — że dałem na to milczące pozwolenie, że nie wyrzuciłem Dumbledore'owi, że to szaleństwo, że nie wybiłem mu tego z głowy.</p>
<p>Harry, oddychając ciężko, posłał mu długie, pełne zmęczenia spojrzenie.</p>
<p>— Przypominasz sobie wszystkie te rzeczy, które zdarzyły się, kiedy uczyłeś mnie rzucać Patronusa, Ramusie? — zapytał cicho, pochylając nieznacznie głowę nad blatem, aby uchwycić spojrzenie jego pełnych fioletowych cieni oczu. Remus wyglądał, jakby coś w nim pękało - miał to wypisane na twarzy, tę rysę, która przecinała jego emocje na pół. — Pamiętasz ten wieczór, kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszałem mojego ojca, kiedy... — zebrał w sobie odwagę na wyrzucenie z siebie słów i zacisnął dłonie na krawędzi blatu — kiedy umierał?</p>
<p>Remus rozchylił wargi, ale nie wydostał się przez nie ani jeden dźwięk; jego złote oczy były kopalnią smutku.</p>
<p>— Pamiętasz... — zawahał się Harry, zaczerpnął tchu i zdecydował się mówić dalej: — zapytałem cię, czy jestem obłąkany, a ty uśmiechnąłeś się do mnie i powiedziałeś: „<em>Nie, Harry</em>" — wyszeptał, mimowolnie rozciągając kąciki ust, choć serce mu pękało — „<em>jesteś po prostu bardzo smutny</em>".</p>
<p>Remus zacisnął powieki. Jego twarz była barwy popiołu.</p>
<p>— Nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobił — wychrypiał; głos mu się trząsł — dlaczego w ogóle uznał, że możesz mieć zachwiane poglądy, dlaczego sądził, że potrzebujesz, by nastawiać cię przeciw ciemności. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie uznałby, że <em>właśnie ty</em> możesz zwątpić w słuszność ideałów jasnej strony.</p>
<p>Harry wypuścił ciężko powietrze, wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął ją na dłoni Remusa.</p>
<p>— Każdy ma prawo zwątpić, Remusie — pokiwał głowę, przez krótką chwilę nie dbając o to, jak zostanie odebrany — nawet <em>ja</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— On musiał mieć ważny powód.</p>
<p>— Mhm.</p>
<p>— On <em>musiał</em> go mieć, Harry.</p>
<p>Harry pokręcił ciążącą mu w tępym zmęczeniu głową.</p>
<p>— Tacy właśnie są przywódcy wojenni, wiesz, Remusie? — przetarł palcami brwi i poprawił zjeżdżające mu z nosa okulary. — Manipulują ludźmi...</p>
<p>— Nie, Harry, to nie...</p>
<p>— A Dumbledore...</p>
<p>Remus huknął pięścią w blat i przez chwilę Harry miał wrażenie, że spogląda w oczy wilka, który czai się pod tą przedwcześnie zestarzałą skórą. Jednak kiedy Remus otworzył usta, jego głos nie był pełen agresji, nie był przepełniony dzikością, nie był nawet rozwścieczony; dygotał jak rozbujany koń na biegunach.</p>
<p>— <em>Harry</em> — wyrzucił jego imię wraz z powietrzem i brzmiał, jakby go <em>prosił</em> — on <em>musiał</em> mieć powód.</p>
<p>Nie pokusił się, aby mu na to odpowiedzieć.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owszem — pomyślał ponuro Harry, patrząc nie bez żmudnego wyczerpania w błyszczące oczy Remusa — Dumbledore <em>miał</em> powód. Ponieważ Dumbledore musiał pilnować porządku w swoich włościach, w swoim zamku, w swojej szkole. Ponieważ musiał wiedzieć o wszystkim, co tyczy się mojej skromnej osoby. Przecież nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to — nie powiedział — by z winy swojej nieobecności, utracić bezwzględną wiarę swego chłopca, który przeżył. Musiał mieć pewność, że jego pionek stoi na tym polu, na którym go pozostawił.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Przyśniło mu się, że ma sznurki doczepione do pleców. Jego kostki i nadgarstki uwiązane były do cienkich jak pajęcza nić żyłek, którymi poruszały czyjeś dłonie, których nie mógł dostrzec. Szarpały nim to w jedną stronę to drugą, szczypiąc skórę w miejscach, do których przytwierdzone były żyłki.</p>
<p>Starał się im wyrwać, przyciągał ręce do klatki piersiowej, wzbraniał się przed tym, starał się obrać kierunek, który sam sobie narzuci, ale nie potrafił.</p>
<p>Szarpały nim obce wiatry, którym nie potrafił się przeciwstawić.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Czy Wieczysta Przysięga została anulowana? — zapytał Harry ostatniego wieczora przed dniem, gdy wrócił do pustego domu Syriusza, w którym pełno było jego nieobecności. — Czy teraz kiedy przynależność Hughesa do Śmierciożerców wyszła na jaw, nie musi on już dłużej spełniać warunków, jakie mu dyktowała?</p>
<p>Snape zerknął na niego kątem oka, mieszając dużą chochlą w miedzianym kociołku, w którym bulgotał jakiś płyn w odcieniu cyjanu.</p>
<p>— Nie została <em>anulowana</em>, Potter — prychnął, brzmiąc, jakby zwracał się do bezrozumnego dziecka — została zwyczajnie spełniona — wzruszył ramionami, przykręcił ogień i posłał mu zabarwione niejakim szyderstwem spojrzenie ponad wydzielającym kłębiaste opary płynem. — Wszystko ma swój kres, Potter, nawet przyrzeczenia.</p>
<p>— Więc teraz...? — upewnił się Harry, marszcząc mocno czoło.</p>
<p>— Więc teraz nie obowiązuje.</p>
<p>Uśmiech, który przyspawał się do ust Harry'ego, był krzywy i skwaśniały, i nie pachniał zadowoleniem. Opuścił oczy, skupiając wzrok na własnych dłoniach.</p>
<p>— Mogłoby się wydawać, że to takie proste — mruknął pod nosem, odgarniając włosy z czoła.</p>
<p>Snape strząsnął z chochli resztki eliksiru, odłożył ją na płaski blat i zgasił ogień pod kociołkiem; kiedy oparł się biodrem o krawędź stołu i przechylił głowę, przyglądając mu się nie bez wnikliwości, Harry'emu przemknęło przez myśl, że jeśli spojrzy mu w oczy, poczuje znajome łaskotanie na tyłach umysłu.</p>
<p>— To może być proste. — Za jego głębokim głosem stało absolutne przekonanie o własnej słuszności.</p>
<p>Harry posłał mu pewne wątpliwości spojrzenie, a w odpowiedzi otrzymał ciche prychnięcie.</p>
<p>— Magia nie zawsze jest tak skomplikowana, jak mogłoby się z pozoru wydawać, wiesz?</p>
<p>Prostota magii - to, jak na jego rozum, brzmiało nieco abstrakcyjnie.</p>
<p>— No nie wiem — mruknął Harry, odwracając wzrok. — Może zabijać.</p>
<p>— I tworzyć — przypomniał Snape.</p>
<p>Harry odetchnął głęboko i zamknął oczy. Istniała pewna kwestia, która cały ten czas nie dawała mu spokoju.</p>
<p>— Profesorze? — zapytał; niepewność musiała wybrzmieć w jego głosie jak werble; Harry skrzywił się nieznacznie, zniesmaczony samym sobą. — Co było w tej nieszczęsnej przepowiedni? — wyrzucił z siebie, decydując się, że jeśli nie zapyta o to teraz, może zamilknąć na wieki. — Dlaczego tak mocno naruszyła codzienność? Wiem, że mówiła o mnie. Wiem, że mówiła o Voldemorcie. Co pan usłyszał te kilkanaście lat temu, że Voldemort uwziął się wówczas na moje życie? — przełknął ślinę. — Nie chciałbym... nikomu robić wyrzutów. Ja tylko... — zastanawiał się, czy nie zabrzmi nazbyt arogancko i doszedł do wniosku, że - znając standardy Snape'a - będzie wzięty za aroganta bez względu na to, co teraz powie — po prostu chciałbym <em>zrozumieć</em>.</p>
<p>Snape oblizał wargi - Harry usłyszał ciche mlaśnięcie językiem i pełen niepokoju oddech.</p>
<p>— Potter... — Głos Snape'a przycichł i uderzył w nerwowe nuty. — Ta przepowiednia może przysporzyć więcej nieszczęścia, niż jesteś w stanie udźwignąć.</p>
<p>— Nie może pan jej przede mną zatajać — mruknął ponuro Harry, choć nie odważył się otworzyć oczu — tylko dlatego, że jej treść może mnie złamać.</p>
<p>Usłyszał szelest szaty, nieco zbyt pospieszny, nieco zbyt gwałtowny - jakby Mistrz Eliksirów cofnął się zapobiegawczo.</p>
<p>— Może powinieneś zapytać tego, kto pamięta ją najlepiej? — syknął Snape i brzmiał, jakby się bronił, jakby się osłaniał.</p>
<p>Kąciki ust Harry'ego same wygięły się w smutnym uśmiechu, jakby mięśniami jego twarzy nie sterowała wcale jego wola. Uniósł powieki, napotykając czarne jak nocne niebo oczy Snape'a; jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak spłoszonego grymasu na jego ziemistej twarzy. Wyprostował plecy.</p>
<p>— Właśnie to robię — wyszeptał, skacząc spojrzeniem pomiędzy czarnymi jak węgle oczami — nieprawdaż?</p>
<p>Zanim zdołał powiedzieć coś więcej, Snape pobladł, jakby upuszczono całą krew z jego twarzy. Zacisnął sine usta w wąską, ciasną linię; nie odpowiedział.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nie odpowiedział, więc Harry - chcąc nie chcąc - zrobił to, co mu poradzono: zapytał u źródła.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>„<em>Opowiem ci historię</em>" — wyszeptał mężczyzna w jego snach, a Harry oddychał urwanie, bo już wiedział, co od niego usłyszy. I mimo że jest na to przygotowany, że czekał na to już tak długo, że chce wreszcie spojrzeć w oczy prawdzie i dojść na kres tych wszystkich sekretów, czuł, że wciąż nie jest na to gotowy. Jednak przez chwilę czuł się niemy i jedyne, co potrafił zrobić, to słuchać i pozwolić mu mówić. — „<em>Historię o chłopcu, który przeżył, choć inni umierali</em>".</p>
<p>Harry mógł się wyrwać, mógł go zagłuszyć, mógł zamknąć się na słowa, ale tego nie zrobił.</p>
<p>„<em>Pewna kobieta</em>" — szeptał cichy głos, powoli kołysząc go w jego snach miękkością swojego głosu — „<em>uratowała go, gdy był małym dzieckiem. Miała dwadzieścia jeden lat i nie namyślała się długo</em>".</p>
<p>Harry zamknął oczy i zdziwił się, gdy wciąż widział to samo. Mleczną mgłę i przemykające przez nią pasma aksamitnej czerni.</p>
<p>„<em>Zdecydowała się schować go za własnym ciałem. I schowała</em>".</p>
<p>Gdzieś spośród ciemności migotały na niego czerwone ślepia.</p>
<p>„<em>Więc przyjęła na siebie zaklęcie, które nie było dla niej. Bo wierzyła, że miłość jest potężniejsza od śmierci</em>".</p>
<p>Harry oddychał głęboko, jednocześnie pragnąc uciekać i podejść bliżej do centrum tego cichego głosu.</p>
<p>„<em>Powiedz mi teraz, do czego dążę, Harry</em>" — zamruczał głos; jego umysł zdawał się pulsować, jakby pragnął się wyrwać i utrzymać tę obcą magię, która w nim buzowała jak najdłużej. — „<em>Powiedz mi, do czego zmierzam</em>".</p>
<p>— Przypominasz mi — westchnął, choć wcale nie zamierzał się odzywać; czasami wciąż nie rozumiał magii, która w nim płonęła — że nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny. Wiem o tym. Pamiętam.</p>
<p>— A no właśnie — przytaknął miękko cichy głos, a niebezpiecznie znajoma magia zawirowała w jego umyśle jak lej powietrzny — istniał punkt wyjścia. Pewien bodziec do działania. I co to było, Harry?</p>
<p>— Przepowiednia — wyszeptał; brzmiał, jakby zasychało mu w ustach, co było niemożliwe we śnie. Prawda?</p>
<p>— <em>Ach</em>, ta przepowiednia — odetchnął cichy głos i brzmiał, jakby nienawidził przedmiotu ich rozmowy w równym stopniu co Harry. — I o czym mówiła?</p>
<p>— Nie wiem — przyznał zgodnie z prawdą Harry, mając wrażenie, że wszystko w nim drży jak wieża z kart, że cały jego umysł trzęsie się, jak niestabilna konstrukcja, której lada chwila przyjdzie runąć. — Nikt mi nie zdradził, o czym mówiła.</p>
<p>— Skup się, Harry — ponaglał go intensywny głos, roznosząc się cichym echem po jego czaszce — przecież jesteś taki mądry. O czym mówiła przepowiednia?</p>
<p>— Nie wiem — powtórzył Harry, sam będąc zaskoczonym przerażeniem stojącym za własną wypowiedzią jak mur.</p>
<p>Słowa Severusa Snape'a migotały mu w głowie jak lampa ostrzegawcza.</p>
<p>Głos zacmokał, a mroczna obecność przesunęła się leniwie gdzieś po jego podświadomości, wprawiając całą jego psychikę w rozdygotanie.</p>
<p>— Wiesz, Harry. Zastanów się — wyszeptał głos. — Dlaczego mogłem ruszyć bez najmniejszego przygotowania, by targnąć się na twoje życie? Dlaczego, ze wszystkich ludzi na ziemi, to byłeś właśnie <em>ty</em>?</p>
<p>— Nie wiem — wychrypiał Harry. Brzmiał, jakby prosił.</p>
<p>Voldemort się uśmiechnął - Harry poczuł to w swoim umyśle bardzo wyraźnie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-VVV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>„<em>Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana</em>".</p>
<p>Harry poczuł się tak, jakby przydzwoniono mu solidnie w splot słoneczny. Jego umysł na chwilę zatrzymał swoje obroty, zanim ponownie zaskoczył, przetwarzając słowa, które właśnie usłyszał, otwierając przed nim wachlarz znaczeń i interpretacji.</p>
<p>— Co za bzdura — wychrypiał.</p>
<p>Śmiech Voldmorta, który obił mu się o czaszkę, był niedorzeczny w swoim rozbawieniu.</p>
<p>„<em>Och, Harry</em>" — westchnął, a Harry poczuł się tak, jakby jechał w dół bardzo szybką windą, bo Czarny Pan obecnej dekady brzmiał niemalże <em>pieszczotliwie</em> — „<em>to dopiero początek</em>".</p>
<p>Jego głos rozwiał się w umyśle Harry'ego jak sen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Epilog - Bezbarwni ludzie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Są rzeczy, zachowania i przyzwyczajenia, które Harry wyniósł z domu Dursleyów.</p>
<p><em>Na nic nie zasługujesz</em> — syczał wuj, łypiąc na niego spod lśniącego dużymi kroplami potu czoła — <em>nie spodziewasz się chyba, że ktoś się za tobą wstawi? Za kimś takim jak ty - wyrzutkiem, beztalenciem. Znowu nie umyłeś naczyń po obiedzie? Chyba nie sądzisz, ty leniwy chłopcze, że ktoś zrobi to za ciebie? Rusz się, weź się do roboty, posprzątaj to, pozmywaj, wytrzyj, wysusz, wypoleruj na połysk, wszystko ma lśnić, rozumiesz? Bezużyteczny. Boże, jesteś taki...</em></p>
<p>Potrafił radzić sobie sam, nie potrzebował niczyjej pomocy. Pomoc była zbędna - uwłaczająca. Przez te wszystkie lata spędzone u wujostwa pozwalał sobą pomiatać jak kawałkiem szmaty; zgadzał się na to tak długo, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy się usamodzielnił.</p>
<p>
  <em>Co to za śmieć? Papiery do twojego wariatkowa? Podpiszę to później, jak się będziesz zachowywał. Teraz podaj do stołu, a potem umyj podłogę w łazience. Ma lśnić, bachorze. Jeśli znajdę na niej choć jedną smugę, możez się pożegnać z moim podpisem na tych świstkach. Ciesz się, że to w ogóle rozważam. Na ogół nie podpisuję śmieci.</em>
</p>
<p>Harry nie ufał ludziom, nie ufał ich obietnicom, od małego nauczył się, że słowa są zwodnicze, a ludzie obłudni. Choć czasami pragnął uwierzyć w szczerość ludzkich intencji. Czasem miał nadzieję, że nie wszyscy są krętakami, że niektórzy - spoglądając na niego - wierzą, naprawdę <em>wierzą</em>, że zasłużył sobie na ich szacunek i uczciwość.</p>
<p>
  <em>Śmiesz mi pyskować, ty karykaturo człowieka, ty głąbie, ty idioto? Śmiesz mi mówić, że nie mam racji? Zobaczymy, co powiesz po weekendzie. Właź do swojej komórki i nie śmiej pisnąć, chłopcze, bo inaczej się policzymy. Gówno mnie obchodzi, że nie jadłeś kolacji, siedź cicho i nie zawracaj nam głowy swoją obecnością. Oboje z ciotką mamy dość twoich dziwactw. Dziwoląg!</em>
</p>
<p>Harry wiedział, jak powinien myśleć normalny człowiek. Taki, który nie jest dziwakiem, odmieńcem, świrem. Przez połowę życia obserwował matki z dziećmi na placu zabaw, kołysząc się w tę i we w tę na skrzypiącej huśtawce, po wielokroć przetwarzając w myślach wszystko, co robią: ich uśmiechy, ich czułości, ich pomaganie sobie nawzajem, ich stawanie murem za bliskim człowiekiem, bez względu na sytuację.</p>
<p>W domu wujostwa okoliczności miały ogromne znaczenie - bo był dziwakiem i robił dziwne rzeczy. Dziwoląg! Dziwoląg! Dziwoląg!</p>
<p>
  <em>Znowu stłukłeś filiżankę? Zaraz tak ci przetrzepię ten pusty łeb, że mnie popamiętasz! Myślisz, że po to tak ciężko haruję i zarabiam moje pieniądze? Żebyś niszczył rzeczy, które do ciebie nie należą?</em>
</p>
<p>Nie dyskutuj z silniejszym, nie tłumacz mu swojego punktu widzenia, nie wyjaśniaj, że wina nie leżała po twojej stronie, bo to marnowanie słów, niepotrzebnie strzępienie języka.</p>
<p>Severus Snape był taki sam. Nigdy nie prosił, nie zachęcał, nie chwalił i nie przepraszał. Był cyniczny. I oziębły. I na ogół zamknięty na problemy innych (<em>radźcie sobie sami; ja sobie radziłem</em>).</p>
<p>Zawsze tak mocno przytłoczony wieloma, złożonymi emocjami, rzadko kiedy pozwalał, by ujrzały one światło dzienne.</p>
<p>Chował wspomnienia pod maską chłodu i surowości.</p>
<p>Syriusz Black był taki sam. Nie dostrzegał prostych rzeczy, które widzieli wszyscy inni. Zawsze roztrzepany, zawsze chaotyczny, zawsze zagubiony pomiędzy przeszłością a teraźniejszością (<em>opowiadałem ci już o tym, Harry, jak zatrzasnęliśmy Smarkerusa w schowku na miotły?</em>). O szkolnych perturbacjach mówił w samych superlatywach. Żył młodzieńczymi dowcipami, żył dawnymi przygodami, żył życiem ludzi, którzy albo odeszli, albo dorośli, żył, jakby nie było jutra.</p>
<p>Zawsze mówił o samych radosnych chwilach, a Harry zawsze słyszał pogłos nieszczęścia, który czaił się na końcu każdej z tych historii.</p>
<p>Chował wspomnienia w butelce i zapomnieniu.</p>
<p>I Lord Voldemort też taki był, a choć Harry nigdy nie uczyniłby takiego głupstwa, by zacząć drążyć <em>w jego</em> przeszłości, czuł to. Ponieważ to się poznaje, to zostaje w człowieku, w jego wyborach, w jego słowach, w jego oczach. To ma się wyryte na umyśle - wspomnienia jak źle zagojone rany, po których pozostają blizny. A Lord Voldemort miał w sobie ten sam, znajomy, niezdrowy perfekcjonizm, ten sam, który przejawiał Severus Snape, ten sam, który przyspawał się do niego - do Harry'ego.</p>
<p>Był taki czas, kiedy Harry zastanawiał się, jak wyglądałby bogin Voldemorta. A wiedział, bardzo dobrze wiedział, że <em>każdy</em> ma swojego bogina. Przez długie miesiące nie potrafił nadać mu kształtu. Potem rozważał różne możliwości, szukał punktów zaczepienia, ale ześlizgiwał się, zanim zdołał uchwycić umysłem coś solidnego. Czego może się bać ktoś taki, jak on - najpotężniejszy czarnoksiężnik obecnej epoki, ktoś, komu kłaniają się czystokrwiści czarodzieje magicznego świata, ktoś, kto włada magią, przekraczającą ludzkie pojęcie, ktoś, kto potrafi niszczyć bez drgnięcia powieki i z podobną łatwością stworzyć <em>coś</em> z <em>niczego</em>?</p>
<p>Aż pewnego dnia zrozumiał. Spojrzał na jego trupi wygląd, na skórę naciągniętą na nagą czaszkę, na sieć bladych żył rozlewających się jak odgałęzienia rzeczne pod jeszcze bledszą skórą, na zapadnięte policzki, na czerwone jak rubiny oczy, na powieki, które nie mają rzęs. Przypomniał sobie dzień, w którym powrócił. W którym opowiadał mu historię swojego upadku. W którym udowodnił wszystkim, jak mocno i rozpaczliwie można uczepić się życia.</p>
<p>Bo bogin Voldemorta to on sam.</p>
<p>Lord Voldemort.</p>
<p>Martwy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>